L'amour est une affaire de seconde chance
by StephAliC
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis bien longtemps ; chacun a continué sa vie, travaillant, se mariant, multipliant les aventures. Hermione est médicomage, Quand la fille de Drago se retrouve à être soignée par sa pire ennemie... les ennuis commencent. Ou autre chose. Plusieurs couples, nouveaux personnages...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction !**

**Que dire de cette fanfiction ? J'ai eu l'idée devant un épisode de Private Practice, un des personnages est entièrement brûlé, je me rappelle que ça m'avait horrifié et puis j'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon départ de fiction et voilà, plusieurs mois (voir année) après, la voici.**

**Encore une fois, j'ai mis Drago & Hermione en couple parce que tout part de là pour moi mais il y en aura d'autres, je vous laisse la surprise de voir lesquelles xD**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à la fin des chapitres, déjà 12 d'écrit et 10 de corrigé. Je posterais toutes les semaines, le jeudi, j'aime assez ce jour !**

**Un merci à Em qui me corrige toujours ma fic !**

**Edit : merci à aude9483 qui corrige également ma fanfic !**

**Allez j'arrête avec mon baratin, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, en espérant en revoir certain(e)s !**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR**

**L'amour est une affaire de [seconde] chance**

**Chapitre 1**

Il était 17h. Le soleil inondait encore le bureau de la jeune femme qui lisait un parchemin sous l'œil attentif de son assistant. A la fin de sa lecture, la jeune brunette signa le document qui permettait la sortie du petit Johnson avant de le redonner à Brad.

-Voilà ! Fit-elle en souriant.

-Vous êtes en week-end bien mérité Professeur Granger.

-Oui, enfin !

Brad, un grand gaillard de 20 ans, sortit de son bureau, la laissant seule où elle **put** souffler. Après deux journées épuisantes où elle avait été de garde, elle avait hâte de rejoindre son lit après une petite visite au Terrier pour dire au revoir à Ginny. Elle adorait son boulot, bien sûr, mais elle avait besoin de souffler. Elle enleva sa blouse et sortait de son bureau quand des hurlements se firent entendre. Poussée par son instinct de médicomage, elle atteint le couloir des arrivées au même moment qu'un brancard portant une jeune fille hurlant de douleur. Elle croisa le regard d'une infirmière affolée et s'approcha encore plus. La patiente devait avoir huit ans mais il était difficile de le dire précisément, elle était entièrement brûlée, la plupart de ses habits avaient fondus, toute sa chaire brûlait et fumait encore par endroits. Hermione s'approcha encore, détaillant chaque morceau de sa peau pour voir ce qu'il y avait à faire, sa soirée à venir déjà oubliée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda un médicomage arrivant avant de voir l'état de la patiente : oh mon dieu ! On y va, quel est le nom de cette patiente ?

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une salle tandis qu'une infirmière lui disait ce qu'elle savait, c'est à dire peu de choses. Délicatement, ils la mirent sur un autre lit. Son collègue, le professeur Mistwick, lui donna par « transfusion » une dose de morphine.

-Alors, ce nom ?

-On ne sait pas, elle est arrivée avec un elfe, tout aussi brûlé.

-Quelqu'un s'en occupe ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui.

-Chérie ? Commença-t-elle en se penchant, essayant de croiser son regard **noyé** de larmes. Je sais que tu as mal, **essaies** de me dire ton nom.

-Chloé, murmura-t-elle. Chloé Malefoy.

-D'accord, c'est bien, fit-elle avant de se tourner vers **ses** assistants : contactez moi ses parents ! **Écoutes moi**, on va t'enlever tes vêtements et après on te fera couler de l'eau pour apaiser tes douleurs, d'accord ?

-Oui, pleura la jeune fille. Je veux mon papa.

-Il va arriver. Comment tu t'es **fait** ça ?

-Bureau… papa… potions, bredouilla-t-elle.

-D'accord. T' **inquiètes** pas, tes parents vont bientôt arriver.

Avec l'aide de l'autre médicomage et de ses assistants, ils enlevèrent les vêtements de la jeune fille. Chloé se remit à hurler, criant des « non » incessants. Hermione serra les dents, ne pouvant imaginer la douleur que la petite devait affronter.

-On, on peut pas lui donner quelque chose de plus fort ? Souffla son assistant à ses côtés.

-Non, pas encore, il faut d'abord la passer sous l'eau, fit-elle, et elle est trop jeune, on ne peut pas lui donner autant d'antidouleurs.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est collé, fit l'assistante.

-**Évites** de l'affoler, grogna Hermione, souriant à Chloé qui la fixait toujours.

-Je veux mon papa et maman ! Bredouilla-t-elle, j'ai trop mal !

-Je sais, je…

-J'ai mal ! Cria-t-elle, donnez moi quelque chose ! S'il vous plait !

- E**vites** de bouger ma chérie, **ça** te fera plus mal, on a presque fini de t'enlever tes vêtements, on te prépare une douche, ça soulagera tes douleurs. On te donnera d'autres antidouleurs, d'accord ?

-Oui mais je veux mon papa ! Sanglota-t-elle.

-Il va arriver, il va arriver, répéta-t-elle en espérant que Malefoy allait bouger ses fesses.

.

Le « Malefoy » en question était en train de signer un dernier document quand sa secrétaire entra sans frapper dans son bureau. Il lui lança un regard glacial qui la fit rougir.

-Désolée Monsieur Malefoy ! Quelqu'un est là, votre fille est à l'hôpital, apparemment gravement blessée !

Drago sentit le sang quitter son visage, son estomac tombé au fond de son ventre. Chloé. Sa fille. Son univers. Sans dire un mot, il se rua vers la cheminée et arriva à l'hôpital. La queue à l'accueil était longue, aussi passa-t-il devant tout le monde, ordonnant qu'on lui dise tout de suite où était sa fille. On lui indiqua les urgences. Les urgences. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était Astoria ? La peur au ventre, il courut vers le couloir indiqué. Mais comment la trouver ? Ce sont **ses** hurlements qui **le lui** indiquèrent. Il accéléra sa course et se heurta à quelqu'un qu'il repoussa vivement.

-Malefoy ! Attend.

Il s'arrêta, à la mention de son nom et parce qu'une poigne féminine **le** faisait se retourner.

-Granger ! Grogna-t-il en reconnaissant l'ancienne Gryffondor, j'ai pas le temps, ma fille.

-Je sais, je la soigne, attends ! Cria-t-elle pour le retenir.

-Je dois aller voir ma fille ! Ma femme est là ?

-Non elle n'est pas là, tu vas la voir, je veux juste te prévenir de ce qu'elle a. Il ne faut pas que tu sois surpris.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, baissant la tête pour croiser son regard.

-Elle est brulée, apparemment ton bureau a explosé chez toi. Elle est brûlée entièrement, Malefoy, elle souffre horriblement, il faut que tu te prépares avant de rentrer, d'accord ?

-Je…

Il ne put continuer, la peur bloquait sa gorge. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa fille brûlée, sa fille, son bébé.

-Malefoy ?

Il croisa de nouveau le regard inquiet de Granger. Et dire qu'il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle !

-Tu es prêt ? Elle te demande. Avant je vais t'expliquer brièvement ce qu'on va faire. On vient de lui enlever ses vêtements, on **l'a mise** dans une pièce où on va faire couler de l'eau sur elle pendant une quinzaine de minutes et ça toutes les heures. On lui a donné de la morphine, on lui en donne de plus en plus pour ne pas qu'elle souffre mais sa souffrance est telle que ça ne lui suffit pas. Pas encore. Elle est jeune, on n'a pas pu commencer trop haut. Quel âge a-t-elle précisément ?

-Huit ans et deux mois. Elle… elle n'est pas en danger ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais elle souffre, beaucoup.

-J'ai compris !

-Elle est défigurée, Malefoy.

-Pourquoi tu me répètes ça, j'ai compris, je veux voir ma fille ! Maintenant, Granger !

-Ok, suis-moi. Et je te dis ça pour ne pas que tu sois trop **choqué**.

Drago hocha la tête, sur les nerfs, et **l'a** suivit dans une chambre. Il entendit tout de suite sa fille pleurer et courut à son chevet.

-Ma puce, je suis là ! Dit-il d'une voix douce, bouleversé par l'état de sa fille.

Il retint à grand peine un haut le cœur en voyant ses brûlures mais ses années d'impassibilité lui servirent et il ne montra rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude réelle et impossible, elle, à masquer.

-Papa !

-Oui, je suis là, ça va aller. Je, je peux lui prendre la main ?

-Oui, mais doucement, elle peut te repousser selon la douleur. Chloé ? On va commencer à te mettre de l'eau, **ça** sera tiède. Ça va faire mal, d'accord ? Tu peux serrer la main de ton papa, mais ne bouge pas trop, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Hermione fixa la barre d'eau au dessus de sa patiente et ouvrit l'eau. Elle avait bien sûr testé la température avant. Dès que l'eau toucha Chloé, elle se mit à hurler. Le visage de Drago était bouleversé, il avait les larmes aux yeux de voir sa fille souffrir et ne cessait de lui faire des encouragements, de lui dire qu'il était là pour elle. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était surprise. Elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé si doux et si fort.

Fort en apparence mais brisé à l'intérieur, Drago avait l'impression d'être brisé de l'intérieur de voir sa fille souffrir ainsi. De plus, la culpabilité était là. Son bureau avait explosé ? Sa fille ne rentrait jamais dans son bureau, il le lui avait interdit, il y avait un code que seul lui connaissait. Enfin, Granger tourna le bouton. Les 15 minutes les plus longues de sa vie venaient de se dérouler.

-C'est bien Chloé. On va augmenter la dose de morphine, repose toi un peu, d'accord ? Je parle un peu à ton papa et il revient.

A contre cœur, il la suivit dehors mais son regard ne quittait pas sa fille.

-Malefoy ?

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-Il faudrait qu'on sache les potions qu'il y avait dans ton bureau. Cela aiderait pour la soigner.

-Qu'est-ce que… y a pas d'autres médecins ?

-Non, y en a pas, Malefoy.

-Je veux voir le directeur.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait envisagé cette réaction, aussi, le directeur se trouvait déjà à son bureau quand ils y arrivèrent. Elle les laissa **seuls**, le temps de prendre un café et d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny. Malefoy finit par sortir du bureau, l'air furieux.

-Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir ?

-Les potions, ça nous aiderait à trouver l'onguent qu'on lui appliquera ensuite pour régénérer sa peau après les traitements préliminaires. Je t'expliquerai tout ça quand ta femme sera là. Fais-nous une liste et les chercheurs commenceront à travailler dessus.

Malefoy acquiesça et Hermione le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Chloé, attendant la prochaine heure pour une nouvelle douche.

.

Devant sa cheminée, Ginny attendait. Depuis dix minutes maintenant, elle fixait sans vraiment les voir les photos qui décoraient la cheminée. Il ne viendrait pas. Ou serait en retard. Mais elle serait déjà partie. Elle en avait marre d'attendre, encore et toujours. Pourquoi ce serait toujours à elle d'attendre ? Au départ, elle avait voulu partir à l'heure précise, ne lui donner aucune chance et finalement, elle avait attendu. Dix minutes. Et pas un signe de lui, pas un hibou, rien. Dépitée, elle attrapa son sac et entra dans la cheminée, direction le Terrier. Au moins, sa famille serait là pour lui dire au revoir. Elle ne devait plus penser à lui, à leur maison vide et froide mais penser au championnat. Elle était capitaine de l'équipe nationale pour la troisième fois. Elle savait fort bien qu'à 33 ans, elle était à la fin de sa carrière. Dans un ou deux ans, elle prendrait sa retraite, autant en profiter. De plus, elle et son équipe allait rencontrer leur nouveau coach le lendemain. Ils auraient un mois pour s'entrainer avant de décoller pour le championnat d'Europe de Quidditch qui se déroulerait en Suède.

Au Terrier, ses parents étaient là avec un goûter sympathique. C'était une tradition depuis son premier départ à 19 ans, sa première participation à un championnat : toute la famille et amis se retrouvaient pour un repas, un thé pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Ça fonctionnait. Bien sur, avec le temps, certains n'étaient plus là. Si cela tombait durant l'année scolaire, Neville ne pouvait être là puisqu'il était professeur à Poudlard depuis deux ans maintenant, Luna oubliait une fois sur deux. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient néanmoins là avec leurs deux enfants. La plupart de ses frères étaient également présents avec femmes et enfants. Seul Percy n'avait pu être présent, coincé au Ministère. Hermione n'avait pas pu venir non plus, coincée à l'hôpital par une urgence. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait pris la peine de lui envoyer un petit mot. Contrairement à son mari.

-Ne lui en veux pas. Il a beaucoup de boulot, fit Ron.

-Je sais.

-On est débordé, et il est le chef du bureau maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil. C'est une grande avancée pour sa carrière, surtout si jeune et…

-Il n'a pas besoin d'un avocat, Ron. Je dois y aller.

Elle accepta l'étreinte de son frère et fit un tour rapide de table avant de se rendre, par poudre de cheminette, à Liverpool. Depuis des décennies, l'équipe logeait dans une maison, tous ensembles. Pour un championnat national, elle était dans l'équipe des Harpies d' Holyhead mais là, c'était un autre niveau. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre, entendant déjà la voix de certains de ses co-équipiers dans le salon mais elle préférait s'installer avant d'aller les voir. A son entrée dans sa chambre, un hibou l'attendait. Soupirant, elle défit le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture de son mari : «_Désolé. Bon courage à toi. Je t'aime. Harry._ » Elle le froissa et continua de ranger ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'une brunette entre dans la chambre.

-Hey Gin' ! Prête à leur faire mordre la poussière ?

Ginny se détendit et sourit. Que c'était bon de revenir ! Crystal sourit de plus belle et vint l'enlacer. Crystal était sa meilleure amie ici, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, elle était aussi une des plus anciennes de l'équipe et elles étaient ensemble à Holyhead.

-Plus que prête ! Renchérit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, j'ai hâte de commencer l'entrainement et de découvrir notre nouveau coach ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi on nous a rien dit. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Un peu. Tout le monde est arrivé ?

-Non, il manque Emma et Katie. Il est venu ?

-Non. Voilà, j'ai fini ! Reprit Ginny après un court moment. Allons-y !

Elles descendirent toutes les deux au salon pour retrouver leurs coéquipières. Elles se racontèrent toutes leurs vacances jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur sportif de leur équipe.

-Salut tout le monde ! Vous savez pourquoi je suis là : votre nouveau coach. Je sais que certains se demandent pourquoi je ne vous l'ai pas dis plus tôt mais je préférais garder la surprise, surtout pour les médias ! L'un d'entre vous aurait pu laisser filtrer l'information et je ne le voulais pas. Veuillez accueillir votre nouveau coach : Théodore Nott !

Des acclamations de surprise suivirent. Toutes positives. Théodore Nott était très reconnu dans le monde **du** Quidditch, il avait été longtemps coach de l'équipe de Salem aux États-Unis et leur avait fait **gagner** le championnat national. Autant dire que **sa** venue dans leur équipe était une bonne nouvelle ! Ginny était un peu plus réservée et elle se doutait que Mark, qui avait le même âge qu'elle, devait l'être aussi. Pour elle, Nott était synonyme de Mangemort et même si lui n'avait jamais été soupçonné de quoique ce soit, ça faisait froid dans le dos. Pourtant, il fit tout son possible pour être sympathique. Après s'être installé dans sa propre chambre, il vint diner avec eux et une discussion sur le Quidditch commença avant de dériver sur des discussions personnelles comme le dernier petit ami d'Emma qui commençait à devenir collant et les rumeurs qui disaient que Dany était avec un joueur de Quidditch de France. Ginny n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, concentrée sur leur journée de demain, leur premier jour d'entrainement après plusieurs semaines d'arrêt. Et enfin, elle retrouvait son enthousiasme, comme si elle revenait à la vie.

.

Après la soirée, Ron était retourné à son travail. Il était de garde ce soir et il voulait dire un mot à son meilleur ami et beau-frère. Il détestait rentrer dans ce genre de discussion mais il ne pouvait accepter que son meilleur ami rende sa sœur malheureuse. Il entra sans frapper et trouva Harry en train de griffonner des parchemins. Il leva rapidement la tête vers lui.

-Tu aurais pu venir.

-Y a eu une urgence, je lui ai envoyé un hibou.

-Harry…

-S'il te plait, Ron, je n'ai pas le temps, je lui ai dis que j'étais désolé, elle comprendra.

-Mais…

-On a une affaire urgente, je veux que tu t'en occupes, c'est dans ton service. Va au bureau 5, Ed t'expliquera.

-Et toi ?

-Je dois m'occuper d'une autre affaire. On a attrapé ceux qui s'amusaient avec les moldus à Levington, je vais les sermonner.

-Mais c'est pas ton boulot ça, Harry.

-Si, on a pensé que si c'était moi, ça aurait plus d'impact. Tiens-moi au courant pour l'affaire, ok ?

Harry sortit de son bureau, ne laissant d'autres choix à Ron que de se diriger vers le bureau n°5. Il aimait son métier et il était bon, enfin il le pensait. Après la guerre, il avait passé deux ans avec Georges au magasin. Il devait se remettre de la mort de Fred, de la fin de la guerre et de tout ce qui en découlait. Puis, Ron avait fini par intégrer la formation d' Auror avec un peu de retard mais il se disait que finalement, c'était mieux. Sans Harry, il avait pris confiance en lui au lieu de rester derrière lui ou même derrière Hermione. Aujourd'hui, il était à la tête d'une petite équipe spécialisée dans les complots. S'il aimait son boulot, il n'aimait pas ce que cela faisait à Harry. D'un côté, celui-ci n'avait pas changé : il voulait toujours **sauver** tout le monde. C'était à la fois une qualité et un défaut. S'il ne s'arrêtait jamais avant de trouver les coupables, il restait tellement à son travail qu'il en oubliait sa femme. Mais Ron savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler même s'il le voulait.

.

A l'hôpital, Drago avait supporté encore deux autres douches douloureuses pour sa fille. Lui qui s'était pris des Doloris plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait jamais cru que la souffrance d'une autre personne puisse lui faire encore plus mal. Maintenant, sa fille dormait plus ou moins, son sommeil était agité et il attendait toujours Astoria. Où pouvait-elle être ? Il lui avait envoyé des hiboux, en vain. Son elfe, brûlé à vif, avait été incapable de lui dire où elle était partie. Aussi, fut-il soulagé lorsqu'une infirmière lui dit qu'elle était arrivée. Drago fila dehors et elle tomba dans ses bras.

-Mais où étais-tu ?

-Je, ma mère, une course urgente, bafouilla Astoria. Quand je suis rentrée, la maison… et j'ai reçu tes hiboux ! Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mal, Asto, ça va être dur.

-Qui est son médecin ?

-Granger.

-Hermione Granger ? Est-elle douée ?

-Oui, la meilleure apparemment. Elle t'attendait pour nous expliquer des choses.

-Je veux voir Chloé.

-Oui, viens.

Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, réveillée par l'absence de son père. En la voyant, Astoria ne pu réprimer un cri d'horreur. Sa fille, sa belle petite fille, brûlée.

-Par Merlin ! Tu es défigurée ! Laissa-t-elle échapper avant de se mettre à pleurer, entrainant les larmes de sa fille.

-Astoria ! Assena Drago. Chloé, ma puce, ce n'est rien, maman est un peu choquée mais tout ira bien.

Mais Chloé n'écoutait pas. La réaction de sa mère l'avait terrorisé. Elle était défigurée, elle n'était plus une Malefoy, elle n'était plus rien qu'un amas de chaire brûlée. Elle se sentait suffoquée quand la médicomage entra de nouveau.

Hermione entra dans la chambre de Chloé et vit mère et fille en larmes. Elle fusilla du regard l'infirmière qui ne l'avait pas prévenu de l'arrivée de Mme Malefoy et lança un coup d'œil furieux à Malefoy.

-Chloé, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Mais la petite fille n'arrivait plus à parler, ni à respirer.

-calme-toi, respire.

Hermione tenta de calmer la petite fille. Malefoy l'aida tant qu'il le put mais c'était peine perdue. A contre cœur, Hermione lui donna un calmant avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Astoria a paniqué.

-C'est pour ça que je veux voir les parents avant ! Souffla Hermione pour que seul Malefoy l'entende. Tu aurais pu la préparer avant !

Malefoy la fusilla du regard, s'en voulant de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu' Astoria puisse réagir ainsi. Hermione lui proposa un calmant et les amena à son bureau le temps qu'elle se calme. Elle leur expliquerait ensuite ce qu'elle ferait à leur fille pour la guérir de ses terribles brûlures.

**Voili voilou pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que je vous retrouverais la semaine prochaine.**

**J'attends maintenant vos avis parce qu'ils sont importants pour ma motivation à écrire xD**

**Bisous, x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Enfin bonsoir, oui il est tard mais on est encore jeudi xD Pas eu le temps, et pi j'ai oublié ce matin, j'ai plus l'habitude ! Bref ! 4 reviews… ben dis donc, vous vous êtes pas foulé ! Et mon salaire ? Et vi, vos reviews, c'est mon salaire, pensez-y !**

**En tout cas, merci aux 4, à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou alertes !**

**Et je vous laisse découvrir la suite… juste après les réponses aux anonymes**

**Apple : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

L'aube pointait déjà à l'horizon quand Hermione fit entrer les Malefoy dans son bureau. Un peu stressée – il n'était jamais aisée de revoir son ennemi de jeunesse dans ses conditions, elle rangea ses papiers et examina leurs visages tiraillés par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi méprisant, elle savait néanmoins qu'il était devenu maitre de potions – avec une entreprise florissante – et qu'il travaillait souvent pour l'hôpital. Astoria Malefoy montrait beaucoup plus ses émotions : elle était effondrée, ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

-Bon, je vais être un peu brutale mais l'état de Chloé est grave. Elle n'est pas en danger mais les brûlures sont graves et profondes et encore, nous n'avons pas pu tout bien analyser. Nous allons donc essayer dans un premier temps de diminuer la douleur, d'apaiser les brûlures. Cela va prendre une bonne semaine.

-Une semaine ! Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de sort ?

-Non, il existe des sorts pour les petites brûlures mais là nous parlons de brûlures au troisième degré avec des produits nocifs voir toxiques. Cela va prendre beaucoup de temps. Bien sûr, je vous dis tout cela mais il peut y avoir des changements. Demain, j'aurais une réunion avec d'autres médicomages, spécialistes en brulures et en potions pour en discuter. Mais approximativement… Ensuite, après la semaine consacrée à la diminution de la douleur, nous pourrons analyser les brûlures pour les traiter avec les onguents, crèmes et pommades spécifiques selon les potions qui se trouvaient dans ton bureau. Cela permettra de les cicatriser. On commencera dans une semaine pour plusieurs mois selon là encore l'état des brûlures.

-Plu, plusieurs mois ? Bafouilla Astoria.

-Oui. Après, il y aura surement un temps d'arrêt, le temps de la cicatrisation pour ensuite venir au temps de la régénération de la peau. Je ne peux pas encore dire le temps que ça prendra.

-Tu as déjà vu ça ? Demanda Drago, l'air concentré.

-Lors de ma formation, un adulte avait tout le haut de son corps brûlé… et j'ai étudié un cas comme **ça** qui avait été traité en Australie. Je me suis déjà occupée de brûlures mais à ce point… non. Et avant que tu ne me dises que je ne suis pas compétente, c'est extrêmement rare. Mais tous les médicomages vont parler de ce cas demain et s'il y a plus compétent, ta fille aura un autre médecin. Il n'est pas question d'égo ici. Si vous avez des questions, je suis disponible.

-Est, est-ce qu'elle, enfin ses brulures vont disparaitre ? Demanda Astoria, les larmes aux yeux. Elle retrouvera son visage, elle ne va pas rester défigurée ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre de manière totalement affirmative à cette question. Je suis désolée. Surtout au visage. Sur le reste du corps, je pense que les chances sont grandes, à part à certains endroits comme au coude, ou au genou, les articulations sont plus difficiles… comme les mains. Nous ne savons pas encore, comme je vous l'ai dis, selon les potions présentes dans le bureau, celles qui l'ont attaquée et comment elle va réagir aux premiers traitements.

Astoria fondit en larmes. Hermione attendit quelques secondes que Malefoy la console mais il resta imperturbable.

-Je ne peux imaginer à quel point c'est dur, reprit-elle, mais il faut que vous restiez fort. Chloé a besoin de vous et vous ne devez pas montrer à quel point cela vous bouleverse. Mme Malefoy… s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Chloé est encore jeune, elle doit croire en sa guérison totale comme nous allons y croire, nous allons tout faire pour que Chloé retrouve sa peau. Elle va devoir être soutenue et motivée à certains moments. Le moral est très important dans le processus de guérison. Vous devez être ses piliers. Vous ne devez pas vous effondrez devant elle. Si vous devez le faire, faites le ensemble, seuls, en **tous **cas, loin d'elle. Nous avons des psychomages à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de parler, de conseils. N'hésitez pas à nous le demander. Une dernière chose… la police magique va venir vous interroger pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. C'est automatique quand ce genre d'accident arrive. Nous allons retourner voir Chloé, une autre douche l'attend. Soyez forts. Si vous ne pouvez pas, prenez votre temps surtout.

Hermione et les Malefoy remontèrent le couloir en silence. Astoria refusa de rentrer. Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Malefoy l'ignora et entra dans la chambre. Hermione resta un instant dehors :

-Allez prendre un thé dans la salle des parents, d'accord ?

Astoria hocha la tête et Hermione rentra pour un nouveau quart d'heure de cris et de douleurs pour Chloé. Drago ne broncha pas. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'il l'impressionnait. Elle savait que c'était dur pour lui mais il fit comme elle l'avait demandé il assistait et motivait sa fille.

.

Ron longea les couloirs du Ministère. Il était passé se changer à son bureau avant de venir au bureau 5 pour le « problème urgent » qu' Harry lui envoyait régler.

Il trouva son équipe déjà présente et Max, un autre chef d'équipe dont il prenait la relève.

-C'est pour toi celle-là. Regarde donc.

Le bureau donnait sur une autre pièce, séparée d'un verre teinté. Il voyait la personne assise alors que celle-ci ne les voyait pas. Très pratique. Les moldus pouvaient vraiment être intelligent. Bien sûr, il y avait un sort mais cela évitait le renouvellement des sorts. Il s'avança, saluant son équipe et se tourna vers la personne assise devant une table. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en la reconnaissant : Pansy Parkinson.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

En attendant la réponse, il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'était devenu Pansy. Après la guerre… elle avait simplement disparu de la circulation. Il entendait souvent parler de ses autres comparses de Poudlard mais pas elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, brune aux cheveux longs. Elle était tournée de sorte qu'il ne voyait pas son regard. Au lycée, c'était une peste…

-Elle est arrivée dans la soirée et à demander à voir le chef des Aurors. Elle ne savait pas que c'était Harry, elle a été surprise mais a voulu le voir quand même. Elle a une fille de sept ans, on l'a envoyée dans un autre bureau avec l' Auror Janet. Elle est enceinte… pas loin du terme je dirais mais j'y connais pas grand-chose. De ce qu'on sait, elle est mariée avec Jason Diggs, ses parents étaient des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, lui, on a jamais trop su. Il a un peu disparu après la guerre, on ne sait rien sur lui. Et Parkinson refuse de parler à quelqu'un d'autres qu' Harry.

Ron soupira, peu enthousiaste, acquiesça, prit le dossier et entra dans la pièce. Parkinson ne cilla pas quand il prit place devant elle.

-Je voulais le chef des Aurors.

-Il m'a délégué. C'est pareil. Que veux-tu ?

Il la vit hésiter longtemps et il en profita pour analyser son comportement. Assise aussi droite que son ventre le permettait, elle avait ses mains posées sagement sur celui-ci. Elle semblait fatiguée mais sachant qu'elle était là depuis presque deux heures sur une chaise inconfortable, enceinte de ce qui lui semblait huit mois, cela se comprenait.

-Où est ma fille ?

-Dans un autre bureau auprès d'une Auror.

-Je peux pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre ? Si je peux pas avoir Potter…

-Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu veux quoi Parkinson ?

-La protection du Ministère.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Je suis enceinte de sept mois et je suis sûre que c'est un garçon. Je ne veux pas que son père l'élève.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais qui est mon mari ?

-Diggs ?

-Oui. C'est un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il l'est encore. Depuis des années, il a formé un groupe et ils manigancent certaines choses.

-Quoi comme chose ?

-Je veux la protection du ministère pour moi et mes enfants en échange de ses informations.

-Pourquoi tu ne déménages pas à l'autre bout du monde ?

-Il me retrouverait. Il saurait pourquoi je l'ai fais. Il veut un garçon, comme tous les hommes. Mais plus encore, il veut un héritier qui puisse lui succéder dans ses manigances. Ils ont déjà **fait** de nombreuses choses : meurtres, complots et récemment, ils ont eu de nouvelles recrues et ils organisent quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tout ça est vrai ?

-L'affaire Mariano ? Vous n'avez pas tout dit dans les journaux, les moldus autour de chez eux, la cruauté du meurtre et surtout le viol. Surpris ? J'ai d'autres détails, d'autres informations. Je veux juste être protégée pour ça.

-Reste là.

-Attends, je peux avoir un siège plus confortable ou au moins un verre d'eau ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ron referma doucement la porte, laissant une Pansy assez dépitée sur sa chaise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Potter et Weasley seraient si hauts dans la hiérarchie du ministère. Elle aurait préféré des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui n'auraient pas autant de préjugés sur elle comme elle en aurait sur eux. Néanmoins, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir arriver une Auror qui transforma sa chaise en un confortable fauteuil et un pichet d'eau ainsi que des gâteaux à manger.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle, attendant qu'elle reparte pour satisfaire son appétit, remerciant intérieurement Weasley pour ses attentions.

Peut-être avait-il des enfants pour avoir réagi comme ça ? Il savait ce qu'une femme enceinte vivait. Ou peut-être une collègue l'avait obligé ? Peu lui important du moment qu'il la croyait et qu'il décidait de l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans son manoir, ce serait la fin pour elle et sa fille.

.

Après avoir discuté avec Parkinson, Ron se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait sa fille, Cassiopée Diggs. Les aurors lui avaient amené quelques jouets et la pièce était bien plus agréable que celle où Parkinson se trouvait. Il savait bien pourquoi : c'était pour l'intimider. Ron s'approcha de la **petite**, une réplique miniature de Parkinson : brune aux cheveux épais, des yeux bleus, ajouté à cela une moue malicieuse et Ron la trouva vraiment adorable.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ron.

-Bonjour, fit-elle, méfiante. Elle est où ma maman ?

-Elle n'est pas loin, tu vas bientôt aller la rejoindre mais avant, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser, tu veux bien ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais comment s'appelle ton papa ?

-Jason Diggs.

-Et vous habitez où ?

-Au Manoir.

-il y fait froid ?

-Un peu, il pleut souvent. Mais on peut pas sortir beaucoup. Dans le jardin un peu.

-Et il est grand ton jardin ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu joues toute seule ?

-Ou avec maman. Mais je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça, tu es contente ?

-Oui.

-et ton papa, il est gentil ?

-Je le vois pas beaucoup. Il est toujours occupé avec les autres.

-Les autres ?

-Ses amis, je les connais pas, j'ai pas le droit de descendre quand ils sont là. On reste là haut et les Elfes nous servent. Je peux voir maman ?

-Oui, je vais aller la chercher d'accord ? Merci d'avoir répondu, on se reverra plus tard.

-au revoir Ron, fit d'une voix fluette Cassiopée avant de retourner à ses poupées.

Ron se surprit à sourire avant de sortir de la pièce pour faire un premier compte rendu et faire se retrouver mère et fille.

.

Pansy avait attendu un temps incroyablement long avant qu'il ne revienne, l'air un peu plus sombre. Il s'était renseigné et s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait dit vrai. Un bon point pour elle.

-Nous allons t'emmener à l'abri pour cette nuit avec ta fille. Vous serez gardés par une équipe d'Auror spécialisée dans ce genre de mission. Je vais en parler à mes supérieurs pour voir ce qu'on peut faire et nous te dirons quoi faire. Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il après un hochement de la tête de Parkinson.

Pansy le suivit donc dans des dédales de couloir. Elle retrouva avec joie sa fille. Weasley les regarda avec une expression difficile à cerner. Lui qui avait été tellement expressif à Poudlard, il avait bien changé. Cela était surement du à son statut d'auror. Il lui présenta trois aurors et les accompagna dans un appartement plutôt luxueux dans le centre de Londres. Il les laissa ensuite seules, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Pansy s'enferma dans une des chambres avec sa fille et la coucha, elles tombaient de fatigue. La route avait été longue et difficile pour venir jusqu'au Ministère, à Londres. Étant enceinte, elle ne pouvait transplaner, (1), aussi, avait-elle du ruser pour quitter le manoir sans que son mari et ses sbires ne s'en aperçoivent. Heureusement qu'elle savait écouter et qu'elle avait prévu son évasion des semaines à l'avance.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était enfin libre. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire après 15 ans. Bien sûr, les quinze années n'avaient pas été horribles, les premières avaient même été agréables. Avant que son mari ne se transforme en ce qu'il était vraiment : un tyran assoiffé de violence. Pansy n'aurait jamais pensé tomber aussi bas… Celle-ci soupira et se tourna vers sa fille, déjà endormie. Qui aurait cru qu'elle aimerait autant être mère ? Que c'est l'être qui lui donnait la force de tout faire ? Personne et surtout par elle. Et pourtant, c'était un réel bonheur.

.

L'aube pointait déjà derrière les carreaux quand on frappa à sa porte. Les yeux encore endormis, par automatisme, Ginny Potter, anciennement Weasley, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec son nouveau coach : Théodore Nott.

-kektuveux ?

-Debout, je veux tout le monde sur le terrain dans une demi heure. Le petit déjeuner vous attend.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il repartit pour toquer à une autre porte. Ginny resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, complètement interdite. Elle se tourna pour regarder l'heure. 7h du matin. Horrifiée, elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le lit. Elle se rendormait presque quand on frappa à nouveau à sa porte. La voix de Nott retentit à nouveau et la somma de se lever. Rétissante mais obligée, Ginny se leva et descendit dans le salon. La plupart des autres membres de l'équipe étaient là, le regard endormi ou furieux. Ginny se rangea dans la dernière catégorie et fusilla Nott du regard. Quelle idée de les faire se lever aussi tôt ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait faire d'eux des championnes. Pourtant, une demi-heure plus tard, les sept membres de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Théo, le sourire aux lèvres mais un peu stressé, s'avança au milieu du groupe.

-Bien, on s'est rencontré hier et c'est aujourd'hui que commence vraiment l'entrainement. On a un mois pour être d'attaque pour le championnat d'Europe. Ensuite, on aura seulement quatre mois pour les Championnats du monde. Vous êtes en sélection nationale ? Assurez de le mériter. J'ai regardé vos stats, vous êtes bons. Ginny, Crystal et Mark, vous avez l'expérience, vous allez la **donner** aux autres. Vous savez que c'est probablement la dernière fois que vous serez à ce niveau. Vous êtes bons, vous mettez de nombreux points, vous êtes rapides mais vous avez un défaut : l'endurance. Dès qu'un match dure plus de trois heures, vous vous essoufflez et vous perdez. Nous allons travailler ça. Faites le tour du terrain de Quidditch le plus vite possible en courant ! Allez !

L'équipe se regarda, incrédule.

-Courir ? Demanda Eddy, tu rigoles ?

-Pas du tout ! Vous commencez par courir, gagnez de l'endurance en courant, vous en gagnerez en vol. Allez ! Répéta-t-il, la voix plus forte.

Ils soufflèrent tous, pas du tout convaincu, mais ils se mirent à courir. Leur vitesse était alarmante, Théo l'avait suspecté. Aussi pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, il les fit courir et faire un tas d'exercices d'endurance. Ils rentrèrent lessivés de leur première matinée d'entrainement.

-C'est bien, les félicita Théo, prenez une douche, mangez et on ré attaque cet après-midi, en vol je vous rassure.

Mais ça ne les rassurait pas du tout. Leur coach était habituellement beaucoup plus cool et ça ne les empêchait pas de gagner. Théo savait qu'il y aurait des tentatives de rébellion, ils n'accepteraient pas longtemps ce traitement. Et pourtant, Théo savait que c'était comme ça qu'on faisait les champions. Il avait longtemps était le coach de l'équipe de Salem aux États-Unis, là où il s'était réfugié après la guerre. Il avait été plus que fier quand quatre de son équipe avaient été sélectionnés pour l'équipe nationale. Il avait bien l'intention de réitérer l'expérience ici.

Si les filles pensaient que l'après-midi allait être plus sympa puisqu'ils seraient en vol, elles se trompaient lourdement. Théo ne cessait de critiquer les moindres faux mouvements, les envoyer voler vite, longtemps. Si les premiers soirs étaient souvent synonymes de retrouvailles, de soirées détentes, celui-ci fut très rapide. A dix heures à peine, tous étaient couchés et endormis.

.

C'est dans un appartement sombre qu'Harry Potter entra. Sombre et vide. Ginny était repartie pour son entrainement de Quidditch et il se demandait s'il en était triste ou soulagé. Au moins, il n'avait plus ses coups d'œil assassins parce qu'il rentrait trop tard, ses soupirs quand le silence s'imposait, lui plongé dans ses pensées sur son boulot. Longtemps elle avait compris qu'il avait besoin de travailler, de mener à bien les missions qui lui incombaient. Maintenant, tout avait changé. D'un coup de baguette, il se prépara un sandwich, son préféré et surtout le seul qu'il savait faire de sa baguette. Puis, il se mit devant la TV et zappa, entre émissions moldues et émissions sorcières. En effet, depuis quelques années et après un travail acharné, un groupe de média avait réussi à faire pencher le Ministère en leur faveur et créé des chaines de télévision sorcières. Harry en était ravi, il avait toujours aimé la télé. Cela lui permettait de se plonger dans un film et de ne pas penser à ce qu'était devenu sa vie. Une vie où il était seul malgré sa femme, malgré ses amis. A 34 ans, il aurait du oublier la guerre, oublier Voldemort mais, comme Ginny lui avait si bien dit lors de leur dernière dispute, il vivait dans le passé, dans la peur que tout reprenne et cela lui gâchait la vie. Il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Chaque jour, il voyait des horreurs faites dans la vie sorcière. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Ginny avait longtemps été sa planche de salut mais elle s'était éloignée, toujours partie pour ses matchs de Quidditch, pour des après-midi avec Hermione ou des journées chez sa mère. Lui n'avait que les restes, comme d'habitude.

Et cette nouvelle affaire l'avait occupé toute la journée. Un meurtre, encore un. Ils se multipliaient ces derniers temps et il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient un lien entre eux. Pourtant, c'était des meurtres de moldus, d'autres de sorciers qui n'avaient au premier abord aucune ressemblance. Et pourtant… De plus, Pansy Parkinson de retour dans la communauté sorcière après plus de dix ans de disparition. Une suspicion de complot contre le Ministère, contre les sorciers en général. Sans raison. Pour de la violence. Pour du pouvoir. Il avait du mal à la croire mais Ron pensait qu'elle était sincère et Harry avait confiance en Ron. Ron pensait comme lui, comme Kingsley et certains de ses collègues. La présence de Ron a son travail le rassurait Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui et aujourd'hui plus encore. Dans leur travail, il l'épaulait sans condition et lui était d'un grand soutien dans toutes ses décisions. Leur amitié n'était gâchée que par les relations tendues entre lui et Ginny, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

.

Pansy rangea un dernier t-shirt et s'assit sur le lit de sa fille. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elles étaient arrivées, accompagnées de l'équipe de Weasley qui veillerait sur elle à tour de rôle. Ils n'étaient pas revenus dans l'appartement de Londres. Le Ministère les avait transférées dans une maison au milieu de nul part. Son équipe de protection était composée de cinq aurors : Weasley lui-même, le « chef », ensuite une jeune femme du nom de Laura qui lui paraissait plutôt sympathique, une autre femme, plus vieille, plus froide, du nom de Martha et deux hommes : Erick et Frank. Maintenant qu'elle avait rangé ses quelques affaires, Pansy ne savait que faire. Elle savait que Weasley, Laura et Franck étaient encore en bas, les deux derniers devant prendre la première garde, l'un dans la maison, l'autre à l'extérieur. La maison était en pleine campagne, entourée d'arbres et de collines. Elle était composée d'un grand séjour, d'une cuisine américaine et d'un couloir en escalier qui débouchait sur trois chambres et une salle de bain. Pansy se sentait protégée et cela la rassurait, cela faisait bien longtemps que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

-Maman ?

-J'arrive, fit Pansy en se relevant, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où sa fille prenait un bain. Tu as fini ?

-Non, j'ai f**ait tomber** ma poupée.

Pansy lorgna le sol où, en effet, la poupée de sa fille trainait. Elle soupira, s'énervant contre Weasley qui lui avait pris sa baguette.

-Une seconde ma puce.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger au séjour où les trois Aurors parlaient, penchés sur ce qui semblait être une carte.

-Excusez-moi. J'aurais besoin d'aide dans la salle de bain. Vu que je n'ai plus de baguette…

-Laura.

Sur un simple mot, Weasley se fit obéir de la jeune Laura. Pansy ne savait si elle en était admirative ou énervée. Elle décida que cela lui importait peu. Pansy expliqua son problème à Laura : avec son ventre de huit mois de grossesse, elle ne pouvait se pencher pour prendre la poupée de sa fille. Elle avait un peu appréhendé sa réaction, une Auror allait-elle a**ccepter** ce genre de « mission » ? Mais celle-ci le fit sans hésiter et joua même un petit peu avec Cassiopée.

-Si vous voulez aller vous reposer un petit peu, je sais que la journée a été éprouvante. Il est tard.

-Ça va aller. Merci. Je vais attendre que Weasley parte et j'irais.

-Vous voulez que je la sorte ?

-Je veux bien, merci. J'ai du mal à me baisser, admit-elle en passant une main sur son ventre.

-Allez dans votre chambre, je vous emmènerai Cassiopée.

-Merci.

Pansy alla voir Weasley pour lui dire qu'elle allait se reposer dans sa chambre. Elle trouvait ça bizarre de devoir lui dire ce genre de choses mais comme l'avait dit Laura, la journée avait été épuisante. Weasley était venu tôt pour la ramener au ministère où lui, Potter – d'une humeur plus que maussade – et un autre Auror l'avaient interrogé et avaient réglé les détails du contrat. Elle ne pouvait tout dévoiler, elle avait noté de nombreux détails, écrit de nombreuses stratégies qu'elle avait pu entendre. Les « interrogatoires » continueraient. Elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient interrogé Cassiopée mais elle ne savait pas qui ni comment ça s'était passé, elle comptait le demander à sa fille le lendemain. Puis, ils avaient rejoint cette maison le plus lentement possible puisque le transplanage et la cheminée était proscrit. Au final, elle était épuisée et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : dormir et avec deux Aurors sous son toit, elle sentait qu'elle dormirait mieux depuis longtemps.

Et en effet, quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était parfaitement reposée. Néanmoins, n'ayant pas entendu sa fille se réveiller, elle qui était si lève-tôt, elle s'inquiéta et se leva rapidement. Elle la trouva entre Laura et Weasley en train de déjeuner.

-Maman !

-Coucou ma puce, bien **dormit** ?

-Oui ! Ron a emmené de la confiture, elle est trooooooop bonne !

-Super !

-C'est ma préférée, fraises ! T'en veux ?

-Oui, je vais en prendre.

-Vous voulez que je vous prépare le petit déjeuner ? Proposa Laura.

-Non, merci. Je vais le faire. Euh, en fait, je n'ai plus de baguette. Weasley, je pourrais pas récupérer ma baguette.

-Non.

Ron vit soupirer Pansy. Il se doutait bien que cela devait être dur de ne plus utiliser de magie. Lui ne le pourrait surement pas. Elle ne se plaignait même pas et il savait pourquoi : sa fille. Et l'enfant à naître. De ce qu'il se rappelait de Pansy Parkinson, c'était une garce de Serpentard, amoureuse de Malefoy et vraiment nunuche. Il découvrait une femme posée et surtout une mère. Il faut dire que la petite Cassiopée était adorable avec ses yeux bleus malicieux. De plus, du haut de ses sept ans, elle était déjà très intelligente. Il l'avait déjà remarqué les quelques fois qu'il l'avait interrogé. Ne lui tenait à cœur que sa mère et leur avenir. Elle avait refusé de parler de son père, disant juste qu'il n'était jamais là mais Ron ne la croyait pas. Néanmoins, il était persévérant.

.

Épuisé, Drago entra dans la cafétéria pour prendre une tonne de café. Il avait besoin de tenir, de rester présent auprès de sa fille. Il avait profité que sa fille s'endorme pour s'éclipser. Astoria était rentrée et demain, il savait que sa famille et ses amis seraient présents. Pour l'instant, il était seul et était épuisé, à la fois moralement et physiquement. Sa fille, la lumière de sa vie, sur un lit d'hôpital. A cause de lui. A cause de son bureau de potion qui avait explosé il ne savait comment. Il était pourtant verrouillé, par une clé, par un code, par des protections magiques. Comment Chloé avait-elle pu y entrer ? Et il ne voyait même pas pourquoi ça avait explosé ? Il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse tomber plusieurs flacons. C'était inexplicable.

Chloé, sa fille, son univers. Lui si froid, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer à ce point. Il aimait Astoria mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle était sa femme. Ce n'était en rien comparable à l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant sa fille pour la première fois, en la prenant dans ses bras, en se rendant compte qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle comptait sur lui pour tout ce qu'elle vivrait dans sa vie. Elle était devenue le point central de sa vie. Il avait alors compris beaucoup mieux ses parents. Ils avaient fait de mauvais choix mais ils l'avaient toujours aimé et mis en premier dans leur vie. Il comptait faire de même avec sa fille. Avec elle, il était différent : il était chaleureux, affectueux. Et la savoir en train de souffrir lui déchirait le cœur, il aurait tout donné pour souffrir à sa place, pour échanger la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. Néanmoins, il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Aussi, il se promit d'être là pour elle, à 100%.

Il se décida à rentrer dans la chambre de sa fille et vit une jeune médicomage auprès d'elle.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, la salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?

-Lucie Danes, monsieur, je vais m'occuper de la douche de votre fille.

-Je… quoi, non, où est Granger ?

-Le docteur Granger est rentrée chez elle.

-Quoi ? Comment ose-t-elle ! Où habite-t-elle ?

-Je, je ne sais pas, monsieur…

Mais il était trop tard, Drago était déjà parti, plus que furieux, direction chez Granger.

.

**Voili voilou ! L'arrivée de Pansy, beaucoup d'explications pour Chloé… j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Bonne semaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci aux quelques reviews, dur de voir que j'ai une soixantaine de visiteurs et 3 reviews… enfin celles qui m'ont font, je vous en remercie ! **

Juls : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

Drago Malefoy, plus énervé que jamais, déboula dans un couloir d'un immeuble près du chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait pas été compliqué de trouver l'adresse de Granger, il n'avait qu'eut à hausser la voix sur la secrétaire pour que celle-ci s'émeuve et la lui donne. Il avait aussitôt transplané devant ledit appartement et frappa rageusement à la porte. Il fut étonné de voir une jeune fille ouvrir, l'air perplexe.

-Oui ?

-Je viens voir Granger, dit-il en entrant, l'obligeant à reculer et à lui ouvrir la porte.

-Je, pardon ?

-Je viens voir Granger !

-Oh vous voulez dire Hermione. Ok. Hermione ? Cria-t-elle. Quelqu'un pour toi.

Drago ne patienta que quelques secondes mais ça lui sembla durer des heures. Il en profita pour examiner la jeune fille, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans, brune, plutôt petite, elle avait un air familier qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer. Elle le regardait, sur ses gardes, en attendant Hermione.

-Dépêche Granger ! Finit-il par crier.

Comme par magie, Hermione déboula dans le salon, vêtue seulement d'un short et d'un débardeur.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que TU fais là ?

-Pardon ?!

-Au lieu d'être à l'hôpital à t'occuper de ma fille, je rentre et je vois qu'une autre médicomage, tellement jeune qu'elle devrait encore être à Poudlard, s'occupe de ma fille. Ma fille, Granger ! J'ai accepté de te la confier et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu te prélasses chez toi ? Alors tu vas retourner à l'hôpital maintenant !

S'attendant à une réponse explosive, il fut étonné de la voir se tourner vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé et le fixait avec incrédulité.

-Katie, va dans ta chambre s'il te plait. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

-Comme tu veux.

Ladite Katie sortit et Drago attendit la réponse d' Hermione.

-Malefoy, je comprends que tu sois énervé mais venir chez moi ?! Pour m'engueuler ?

-Je…

-Ah non à moi de parler ! Je suis médicomage, Malefoy, je suis pas un robot, j'ai besoin de dormir, j'ai d'autres patients que Chloé à m'occuper et ce n'est pas fatiguée que je vais réussir à quoique ce soit. Je sortais d'une garde de 36h quand j'ai pris ta fille en charge, j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour elle. Maintenant, on a plus qu'à attendre, la soulager. Et Lucie est très compétente pour cela. J'avais besoin de dormir, Malefoy.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir ! Et si…

-J'aurais pu, mais vous n'étiez pas là ta femme et toi. Maintenant, si tu peux t'en aller que je puisse finir de me préparer pour retourner à l'hôpital.

-Arrête de me couper la parole ! Et si on a besoin de toi à l'hôpital…

-Malefoy, tu exagères là ! Si l'hôpital a besoin de moi, ils savent comment me joindre le plus rapidement possible. Malefoy ? Ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je… je vais y aller. Et tu pourrais t'habiller quand tu reçois des gens, finit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Sur ce, il sortit de l'appartement et transplana. Furieuse, Hermione ferma la porte et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle aurait pu s'habiller s'il n'avait pas crié dans son appartement ! Elle s'était imaginé les pires choses sur Chloé pendant une seconde. Elle comprenait la peur de Malefoy mais comment avait-il osé venir l'engueuler chez elle ? Il était aussi exaspérant que quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle avait ressenti de la compassion pour lui et elle se demandait bien pourquoi !

-Il est parti ?

Hermione se tourna vers sa sœur Katie qui sortait sa tête de la porte du couloir.

-Oui, entre.

-Il est exactement comme tu me l'as décris : méprisant, autoritaire. Par contre, tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il était séduisant !

Hermione recracha l'eau qu'elle venait de boire et fixa sa jeune sœur, incrédule.

-Tu as dis quoi ?!

-Quoi ?

-Malefoy ? Séduisant ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

-Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, il est plutôt pas mal pour un vieux !

-Qui est vieux ? Bon, je dois retourner à l'hôpital. Tu fais quoi toi ?

-Je passe l'aprem avec Ted et Vic.

-Ok, embrasse-les pour moi.

Hermione prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et se rendit à son travail, laissant sa jeune sœur seule. Katie alluma la tv, attendant ses meilleurs amis. Ils devaient se rendre au chemin de traverse. Elle adorait aller là-bas, c'était tellement différent de son monde à elle. A l'inverse de sa sœur, elle n'était pas une sorcière mais elle vivait entourée d'eux : sa sœur tout d'abord mais aussi les amis de celle-ci. Teddy était le filleul d' Harry, l'un des meilleurs amis de sa sœur, et Vic la nièce de Ron. Aussi, avaient-ils grandi ensemble et étaient très proches. Katie devait avouer que l'entrée à Poudlard de ses amis l'avait stressé à l'époque, elle avait eu peur de les perdre mais ils se retrouvaient dès que les vacances le leur permettaient. Ils étaient désormais en septième année et étaient aussi proches, voir plus, qu'avant. D'ailleurs, ils arrivaient à l'instant, par cheminée, avec Lane, une amie de Poudlard. Ils se saluèrent et Teddy Lupin s'affala sur le fauteuil.

-T'assoies pas, fit Victoire, le regard sévère, on y va maintenant.

-Deux secondes Vicky.

Victoire pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien, s'asseyant avec plus de grâce que son ami, ce qui fit rire Katie. Victoire avait toute la grâce de sa vélane de mère, Fleur Delacour, très loin de la décontraction de Teddy. Ils étaient aussi différents physiquement que moralement : grande blonde aux yeux bleus contre grand brun aux yeux noirs (quoique le brun pouvait souvent changer en bleu). Pourtant, ces deux là flirtaient ensemble depuis des années, Katie se demandait souvent quand ils allaient finir par officialiser leur relation. Lane et Victoria s'étaient rencontrées à Poudlard, elles étaient dans le même dortoir des Gryffondors et étaient vite devenues amies. Un peu jalouse au début, Katie l'avait finalement bien accepté. Elle-même avait ses amies moldus dans son propre lycée.

-Vous devinerez jamais qui est venu dans mon appartement ce matin ! Commença-t-elle.

Tous trois se tournèrent vers elle, avides de savoir.

-Qui ? Firent Victoire et Lane d'une même voix.

-Avant que je vous le dise, il faut me promettre de ne le dire à personne, pigé ? C'est en rapport à Hermione et son boulot et elle me tuerait si je le disais à trop de monde !

-Pigé, fit Teddy en l'imitant.

-Dis-nous ! S'impatienta Lane.

-Drago Malefoy !

-Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici ? Demanda Lane.

-Il s'entend avec Hermione maintenant ? Renchérit Victoire.

-Laissez la parler ! Coupa Teddy, dis nous tout.

-Si j'ai bien compris, sa fille est à l'hôpital et c'est Hermione qui la soigne et elle est rentrée dormir et il s'est énervé comme quoi elle aurait du lui dire, qu'elle devait s'occuper de sa fille et ne pas rentrer dormir.

-J'imagine qu' Hermione s'est énervée.

-Même pas. J'ai cru aussi, enfin à la fin elle commençait mais à mon avis, c'est grave parce qu'elle a été super compatissante mais elle était rouge de colère quand il est parti.

-Comment il est ? En vrai, je veux dire, demanda Lane. Il est aussi craquant que sur les photos ?

-Encore plus ! Avoua Katie, enfin il est pas fin non plus, surtout quand il est énervé. Il était étonné de me voir, il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis.

-Ne le prends pas mal, chérie, mais personne ne sait qui tu es.

-Merci Vic, toujours aussi gentille. Bon, on va la manger cette glace ?

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin de traverse, attablés chez Florian pour une glace.

-Une glace à 11h du matin, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable, fit Victoire en prenant une cuillère.

-Tu ne résistes pas beaucoup, se moqua Katie.

Victoire lui tira la langue mais ne dit rien. Elle acceptait rarement les railleries, sauf de sa meilleure amie. C'était son privilège. Ils continuèrent de bavarder de leur programme de la journée, de Poudlard ou du lycée de Katie quand Lane les coupa d'un gémissement.

-Tyler Nott, Tyler Nott ! Gémit-elle.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers ce que Lane regardait. Parmi la foule, Katie vit un groupe de jeunes.

-Vous tournez pas ! Il va nous voir !

-Oh il y a Laura avec ! Attends, Laura ! Appela Victoire.

-Non, Victoire ! Chuchota Lane avant de se mettre à rougir tandis qu'un trio de jeunes approchait.

Katie examina les trois sorciers : une jeune rousse au regard malicieux, un petit blond à l'air distant et un brun plutôt craquant qui devait être la source de panique de Lane. Arrivés à leur table, ils se saluèrent tous. Katie hocha la tête, un peu gênée puisque les regards se tournaient vers elle, se demandant qui elle était.

-Katie, une amie, présenta succinctement Teddy.

-T'es pas à Poudlard ? demanda ladite Laura.

-Non.

-Alors, prêts à reprendre les cours lundi ? Demanda Teddy, pour couper court à l'attention dirigé vers Katie.

-Pas vraiment, fit Laura, surtout avec le devoir de Jenkins ! Tu l'as fini ?

-Oui, j'ai fait ça au début des vacances pour être libre en fin !

Laura sourit et Katie vit le regard de Victoire s'assombrir un peu. Cette Laura semblait bien être intéressée par Teddy.

-Vous mangez une glace à cette heure là ? Demanda la rouquine.

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour des glaces, intervint Katie.

-Ou trop tard, renchérit Victoire.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais vu manger des glaces à cette heure là, avoua Laura en regardant Victoire.

Katie comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Niveau physique, Victoire était une grande blonde toute fine. On pouvait facilement penser qu'elle mangeait peu ou prenait une potion pour ne pas grossir – elle lui avait expliqué que cela se faisait beaucoup, Katie trouvait ça plutôt injuste qu'ils puissent prendre ce genre de potions. Pourtant, Victoire avait un bon coup de fourchette et était une grande gourmande.

-Asseyez-vous, dit Teddy, en se reculant sur sa chaise pour faire de la place.

-Au fait, moi c'est Laura, se présenta la fille à Katie, on est dans la même classe que Teddy, c'est Tyler et Luke.

Katie hocha de nouveau la tête alors que le Tyler en question – le beau brun – s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-T'es dans quelle école alors ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Dans une école moldue, admit-elle.

-Moldue ? Fit Luke, étonné. Que… t'as le droit d'être là ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle a le droit d'être là, fit Victoire d'une voix glaciale. Elle est avec nous.

Un silence tendu se fit avant que Teddy reprenne la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère. Katie se contenta de manger sa glace en écoutant la conversation mais elle sentait le regard de son voisin de table sur elle, ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Teddy et Laura étaient ceux qui parlaient le plus. Victoire, plus que glaciale, participait un peu. Les deux garçons s'investirent plus quand ils commencèrent à parler de Quidditch. Lane, elle, était plus que silencieuse, ce qui l'intriguait.

-On doit t'ennuyer, fit soudain Laura en se tournant vers elle, tu dois rien comprendre. Toutes ses maisons…

-Oh si, ils m'en parlent souvent alors je comprends. Vous êtes dans quelle maison ?

-Serpentard.

-Oh ok.

-Et oui, nous sommes rivaux, fit Teddy en riant.

Laura gloussa et Katie faillit éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Victoire. Laura semblait gentille de prime abord mais un peu peste quand même. De toute façon, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Teddy.

-Qui est en tête pour votre Quidditch ?

-On est au coude à coude, admit Teddy avec réticence. Il reste qu'un match, Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Ils doivent gagner de 100 points pour gagner la coupe.

-On va gagner, fit Luke, sûr de lui. Les Poufsouffles n'ont pas une bonne équipe cette année.

-C'est ce que tu avais dis pour les Canons de Chudley, se moqua Tyler, et ce sont les Harpies qui ont gagnées encore une fois.

-Les Harpies sont les meilleures, fit Katie, récoltant des regards étonnés, quoi, c'est vrai !

-Tu connais l'équipe ?

-Je connais… euh oui, Ted les adore donc…

-N'oubliez pas que je connais Ginny Potter, ajouta Teddy.

-C'est ma tante, ajouta Victoire, donc Katie la connait.

-Et je la soutiens.

-T'es déjà allé à un match ? Demanda Luke, je ne pensais pas que c'était permis, enfin rien de méchant, calme-toi Weasley, juste que c'est étonnant qu'une moldue soit acceptée avec autant de sorciers.

-Je suis entourée des plus grands sorciers alors je vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

-D'ailleurs, comment vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Laura.

-Nos familles se connaissent, répondit simplement Teddy avant de détourner la conversation de nouveau.

.

Vite ennuyée, Katie se décida à faire quelque chose :

-Je vais aller à la librairie, j'ai besoin de trucs pour ma sœur. Je vous rejoins après !

Katie se leva et s'en alla sans laisser de temps aux autres de réagir. Tyler la suivit du regard, intrigué, avant de retourner à la discussion sur le Quidditch. Ils se quittèrent peu après, ils devaient retrouver d'autres amis pour le repas mais le regard de cette Katie resta dans sa tête toute la journée. Regard pétillant, lançant un défi lorsqu'elle avait avoué être moldue, gênée quand il avait croisé le sien, ennuyée quand elle était partie. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien de spectaculaire. Elle était jolie mais plutôt banal. Et pourtant…

.

Épuisée, Ginny marcha avec peine jusqu'à sa salle de bain, prit une douche rapide, remerciant la magie qui ne lui demandait presque aucun effort et s'écroula sur son lit. Elles avaient une heure de repos avant le diner, elle comptait bien dormir jusque là. Deux jours avec Théodore Nott comme coach et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. Elle n'allait pas tenir, c'était sûr. Elle était trop vieille pour cette cadence. Trop vieille.

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard quand l'heure du diner fut annoncée. A contre cœur et pourtant affamée, elle descendit. Théodore Nott était déjà là, parlant avec la jeune Emma à qui l'entrainement allait à merveille. Ginny s'affala sur une chaise, attendant les autres. Théo et Emma s'assirent en face d'elle.

-Ça va ?

-Non. Tu vas nous faire crever.

-Mais non, après une semaine comme ça, ton corps va commencer à s'habituer et ça ira de mieux en mieux.

-Je vois pas l'intérêt. On est assez bonnes…

-Pour la coupe d'Europe peut-être mais pas la coupe du Monde.

Ginny ronchonna. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Deux fois qu'elle était en équipe nationale pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch et l'Angleterre finissait toujours pas perdre.

-Et c'est ça ta solution miracle ?

-Pas que. Je vous le dirais. Mais ça va vous aider. Tu verras.

Ginny eut une moue sceptique. Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre que tout ça allait les aider. Les autres membres de l'équipe les rejoignirent et la discussion continua même si elle était plus ténue que d'habitude. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Ginny n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Au moins, être dans cet état là l'empêchait de penser à Harry, à son couple qui allait de mal en pis. Elle si amoureuse en venait à être soulagée de quitter la maison. Harry avait-il changé à ce point ? Ou avait-elle changée au point de ne plus l'aimer ? Non, elle l'aimait encore mais elle avait besoin de plus, elle avait besoin de sa présence, de son amour, de son soutien et ça, elle ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle était aussi coupable que lui, leur métier respectif ne les avait pas aidé : elle était souvent partie, il était accaparé par son travail. Il avait toujours eu cet attrait pour sauver les gens, pour sauver le monde et il ne dormait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas résolu l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait. Et il y avait toujours de nouvelles affaires, encore et toujours. Ginny passait en second et elle en avait marre. Longtemps, elle l'avait compris. C'était un besoin mais rien ne le satisfaisait jamais assez. Et quand la question des enfants s'était posée… mais Ginny ne voulait pas penser à ça, c'était trop douloureux. Elle sortit de ses pensées et essaya d'écouter les bribes de conversation de la table. Elle croisa le regard de Théodore posé sur elle. Il ne prit pas la peine de détourner le regard et lui jeta un sourire contrit. Elle eut une envie de le gifler. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Tout le monde le savait et elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout le monde pensait savoir comment elle se sentait, comme si elle avait besoin de ça. De plus, Nott connaissait bien Harry, ils avaient été à Poudlard au même moment mais si Harry s'était opposé à Malefoy, elle ne pensait pas que Nott était intégré dans leur rivalité autre que celle, obligatoire à l'époque, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Dès que le diner fut fini, la plupart des joueurs montèrent se coucher, exténués. Ginny en faisait partie. Elle s'assoupit aussitôt, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir dormi quand on frappa à sa porte. Renfrognée – il n'était que six heures, elle alla ouvrir pour découvrir Théodore.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Il est un peu tôt, non ?

-Désolé de te déranger, je dois partir, c'est urgent, la fille d'un ami, bref, elle est à l'hôpital, tu peux t'occuper de l'entrainement aujourd'hui ?

-Quoi ? Fit Ginny, ayant du mal à percuter d'aussi bonne heure.

-Je t'ai tout marqué sur parchemin, tu dois te rappeler de ce qu'on a fait. Occupe-toi de l'entrainement aujourd'hui, je dois aller voir quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Je reviens ce soir je pense, sinon, je t'enverrais un hibou.

-Ok, je…

Mais Théo ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il descendit l'escalier et se rendit, par poudre de cheminette, à Sainte-Mangouste. Il venait de recevoir un hibou de Blaise : Chloé, la fille de Drago était à l'hôpital depuis deux jours. C'était bien le style de Drago de ne pas les prévenir de suite, comme s'il n'avait besoin de personne ! Inquiet, il attendit à l'accueil pour savoir où il devait se rendre et rejoignit ensuite Blaise, Daphné et Millie qui attendaient devant une porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-Le bureau de potions de Drago, il a explosé, expliqua Daphné d'une voix basse. Chloé… elle est brûlée, entièrement. Astoria est en état de choc chez nos parents et Drago… il est dans la chambre là.

-Il sait qu'on est là ?

-Oui, il voulait prévenir Chloé avant. Tiens, voilà Narcissa.

En effet, Narcissa Malefoy traversait le couloir de son élégance naturelle. Elle les salua et allait entrer quand Hermione Granger s'immobilisa devant eux et leur interdit l'entrée de son corps.

-Bonjour, est-ce que Malefoy sait que vous êtes là ?

-Oui, il m'attend.

-Il est à l'intérieur ?

-Oui, répondit Blaise, Granger, j'arrive pas à le croire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis médicomage. Je…

-Laissez-moi rentrer, je veux voir ma petite fille, ordonna Narcissa Malefoy.

-Non.

-Non ?

A cet instant, Drago sortit de la chambre pour la refermer immédiatement. Tous ses amis et sa mère lui demandèrent en même temps des nouvelles, des explications pour ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Merci d'être là, Mère, viens.

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand la main d' Hermione se posa sur lui et la referma.

-Non !

-Granger, c'est ma mère.

-Je sais mais lui as-tu expliqué ce qu'avait Chloé, les conséquences et tout ce dont on a parlé hier ? Tous ceux qui entrent et je refuse que tout ce monde entre dans cette pièce, les microbes, ça existe, même pour les sorciers, surtout dans l'état de Chloé. De plus, ils doivent être prévenus. Tu as oublié ?

Drago soupira, exaspéré par la Miss-je-sais-tout que Granger était toujours.

-Drago, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Narcissa, et pourquoi c'est Miss Granger qui s'occupe de Chloé ?

-Parce qu'elle est la plus qualifiée… apparemment… et Chloé l'aime bien.

-Comment va Chloé ? Demanda Daphné.

-Mal, elle est entièrement brûlée, commença Drago d'une voix brisée.

-Mais elle va se remettre, fit Narcissa.

Drago haussa les épaules, laissant Hermione continuer.

-Il y a de grandes chances. Il faut savoir, avant de rentrer, que Chloé est pour l'instant défigurée, c'est dur à voir alors autant vous dire que ceux qui ne sont pas prêts à garder leurs émotions pour eux ne rentrent pas.

-Toute façon Chloé ne veut voir personne, fit Drago, sauf ma mère.

-Quoi, pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, ce n'est pas bon…

-Elle ne veut pas que les gens la voient comme ça…

-Ok, on verra plus tard. Donc soyez préparée, soyez comme d'habitude avec elle, concernée mais surtout pas effrayée ou dégoutée.

-C'est ma petite fille ! Gronda Narcissa, je ne serais jamais dégoutée !

-Les brulures sont difficiles à accepter et regarder pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude.

-Mais elle va guérir ? Demanda Théo.

-Oui, on va lui appliquer des pommades cicatrisantes puis développer des potions et pommades pour régénérer sa peau. Il faut savoir que ça va être long, elle a été gravement brûlée. Elle ne doit sa vie qu'à son état de sorcière, elle a donc un métabolisme plus fort. Cela va durer des mois avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa peau et il se peut qu'elle en garde des cicatrices. Pour l'instant, Mme Malefoy, entrez. Pour vous, je vous conseille d'aller dans la salle d'attente, vous bloquez le passage. Maryline va vous accompagner, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'une infirmière passait.

Elle souffla quelque chose à ladite infirmière et accompagna Narcissa et Drago Malefoy à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle voulait être là au cas où Narcissa craquerait, à l'instar d' Astoria. Mais elle aurait du se rappeler du comportement de Narcissa Malefoy pendant la guerre : elle n'avait jamais craqué et elle ne le fit pas aujourd'hui.

-Chloé, je suis là.

-Bonjour, Grand-Mère.

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui.

-On ne lui donne pas de potions contre la douleur ? Demanda Narcissa, se tournant vers Hermione.

-Si, nous montons les doses mais nous ne pouvons pas commencer trop haut, Chloé est jeune. C'est déjà plus supportable, n'est-ce pas Chloé ?

-Oui, mais c'est pire quand y a la douche, c'est bientôt ?

-Oui, dans une demi-heure, je reviendrais et nous la ferons. Sur le coup, ça fait mal mais ça te soulage. Ton papa m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas voir ses amis ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Tu les connais depuis longtemps, non ?

-J'ai pas envie, répondit Chloé, dans une moue butée qui lui rappelait étrangement Malefoy quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'ils voient tes brûlures ?

-Non.

-Ils t'aimeront quand même, ces brûlures vont partir.

-Je veux pas.

-Bon, on en reparlera plus tard. Je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure. Malefoy ?

Hermione et Drago sortirent de la pièce.

-Tu pensais que ma mère allait craquer ?

-Peut-être. Ta femme n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle se repose chez ses parents.

-J'aurais voulu vous parler, on a eu la réunion ce matin.

-Alors ? Tu le diras plus tard à Astoria.

Hermione hésita. D'habitude, elle voulait que les deux parents soient présents mais Malefoy était présent et il avait besoin de savoir alors que sa femme semblait avoir du mal à faire face.

-D'accord. Je vais continuer à m'occuper de Chloé avec le docteur Madoul, il viendra se présenter tout à l'heure. Il est spécialiste en potions pour ce genre de chose. Tu as la liste des potions que tu as dans ton bureau ?

-Oui, je l'ai commencé. Tiens. Je veux aider. Je suis un des meilleurs en potions, je veux faire celle pour Chloé.

-Malefoy, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de…

-Je m'en fiche, Granger, c'est ma fille, je ferais cette potion. J'ai déjà fais des potions médicales, je peux le refaire. Je connais mes potions.

-Parles-en avec le docteur Madoul, c'est lui qui dirige ce côté-là de la procédure. Je m'occuperais du côté médical. La semaine prochaine, nous allons prélever plusieurs morceaux de chairs pour les analyser. Ça va être douloureux, il va falloir la préparer.

-Quand pourra-t-elle rentrer à la maison ?

-Courant juillet probablement. On doit continuer les douches et être sûr que sortir ne soit pas un danger pour elle. Toutes les semaines, on viendra lui appliquer une pommade pour les faire cicatriser.

-Combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la potion pour régénérer sa peau. On essaiera avec les pommades déjà créées et je pense, ainsi que les autres médecins, vu la quantité de différentes potions qui ont brûlés sa peau, qu'il faut lui créer sa propre pommade pour combattre chaque potion. Tu comprends ?

-Je suis pas débile, Granger.

Hermione fulmina mais ne dit rien. Elle était médicomage, elle pouvait se contrôler mais il était dur de le faire en face de Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours. Déjà, elle trouvait qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal jusqu'à maintenant. Elle le salua et partit voir d'autres patients. Drago se dirigea vers ses amis pour leur dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était soulagé qu'ils soient là, cela lui permettait de partager sa douleur puisqu'Astoria ne semblait pas prête à prendre ce rôle.

.

**Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Drago a explosé ! Vous attendiez vous à ça ? A plus d'explosion de la part d'Hermione ? **

**Et vous avez fait la rencontre de deux nouveaux personnages, Katie & Tyler que j'adore tout particulièrement, je l'avoue ! J'espère que vous les aimerez aussi !**

**J'attends vos avis !**

**Bonne semaine à vous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir ! Un peu de retard mais bon, on est toujours jeudi ! **

**Ca va vous ? Moi… vous n'avez jamais l'impression que tout va mal et que dès que ça s'arrange on vous renfonce la tête dans l'eau ? Ben moi c'est un peu ça en ce moment alors plein de reviews pour me remonter le moral ? On peut toujours rêver xD**

**Merci à mes qq reviewers, vraiment merci et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Posant son sac sur le canapé, Tyler se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de partir en cours. Il était de retour à Poudlard pour son dernier trimestre. L'année prochaine, il commencerait une formation de médicomage qui durerait trois ans. Il avait hâte même s'il savait que Poudlard lui manquerait cruellement. Mais il sentait qu'il avait envie de bouger, de changer de vie. Hier, au diner, il avait croisé au loin Teddy Lupin et Victoria Weasley, ce qui lui avait fait repenser à cette fameuse Katie. Pourtant, il devait avouer que son regard chocolat ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté et il oscillait entre énervement et émerveillement. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui déclenchait des papillons dans le ventre et il avait envie de la revoir. Mais comment ? C'était une moldue il ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais croisé. Son seul lien, c'était Lupin et Weasley, mais il se voyait mal leur demander l'adresse de leur amie. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés, ils ne se détestaient pas mais ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison et les familles Nott et Weasley ne s'étaient jamais entendues.

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à elle ?

Tyler se retourna vers son ami, se sentant rougir.

-Tu te mets à rougir maintenant ?

-Ta gueule, Adam. Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour et puis je n'y peux rien !

-Tu ne la connais même pas, si ça se trouve, c'est une garce !

-Je sais, je trouve ça aussi con que toi !

-Dommage que je n'ai pas pu la rencontrer pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble ! Et puis comment Lupin la connait ?

-Je sais pas, ils semblaient proches en plus.

-Jaloux ?

Tyler fusilla du regard son meilleur ami. Il s'en voulait parfois de lui avoir confié son trouble envers Katie il ne cessait de se moquer de lui… la plupart du temps. L'autre partie du temps, il était de bonne écoute et essayait de trouver un moyen de la contacter. Puisqu'elle était moldue, son hibou ne pouvait même pas la trouver.

-T'as réfléchis à comment il avait pu la connaitre ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien… le grand père de Lupin, c'était un moldu non ?

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'écoute en histoire de la magie, il a aidé Potter au temps de Voldemort. C'était un moldu et il s'est marié avec une Black, ce qui avait provoqué un grand scandale. Peut être que c'est une cousine ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Hum, ouais, mais comment être sûr et puis que veux-tu que je fasse de cette information ?

-Ouais, ben je t'aide moi ! Quelle idée aussi, de craquer sur une moldue.

-M'en parles pas ! Allez, viens, allons en cours, c'est surement qu'une passade !

-Ouais, dis, t'as entendu, Patty Land, elle a été agressée pendant ses vacances ! Elle ne reviendra pas…

-Ah bon ? Quel genre d'agression ?

-Aucune idée, plutôt grave je pense vu la tête de ma mère quand mon père lui a dit…

-Charmant comme discussion, tu comprendras que je préfère encore parler de Katie.

Adam leva au ciel et sourit. En effet, il préférait parler du béguin de son meilleur ami plutôt que d'une agression sordide.

.

-Alors, dis-moi, ton mariage, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Tu veux jouer au psy ?

Ron soupira. Installé dans la cuisine, il avait décidé de commencer l'interrogatoire de Parkinson alors que Laura allait se promener avec Cassiopée autour de la maison. Parkinson ne semblait pas du tout prête à parler.

-C'est toi qui as posé les conditions, on te protège et tu nous donnes des informations.

-Je pensais pas qu'on allait remonter si loin, pourquoi pas à ma naissance pendant que tu y es ?

-Il est utile de bien connaitre ton mari pour comprendre ses ambitions.

Pansy soupira à son tour, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Jason et pourtant elle savait qu'elle le devait. Cela permettrait de l'arrêter et elle pourrait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Ici, dans cette maison, elle se sentait plutôt en sécurité : avec des Aurors autour d'elle, des sortilèges tout autour du terrain. Aussi, n'avait-elle pas envie d'éclater la bulle de protection et parler de Jason. Mais Weasley attendait et elle le savait assez obstiné pour ne pas la lâcher.

-Après Poudlard, mes parents ont organisé un mariage avec lui c'est une famille plutôt connue en Australie. Ils venaient de s'installer en Angleterre, enfin d'y revenir, ils l'avaient quittés au moment de la première guerre de Voldemort. Au début, il était plutôt gentil, il ne disait pas trop ce qu'il pensait. Je sais que mes parents étaient partisans de Voldemort et je soupçonnais les Diggs de même, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop peureux pour faire ou dire quoique ce soit. J'ai longtemps cru que pour Jason, c'était la même chose. En fait, il n'a fait que me séduire pendant les deux premières années de mon mariage. J'en suis tombée amoureuse et puis il a commencé à devenir possessif : il ne voulait plus que je vois mes amis. Petit à petit, j'ai cessé de les voir et puis je suis tombée enceinte. Cela me semblait naturel. Mon instinct maternel s'est réveillé. Jason a été très déçu que ce soit une fille, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi sur le moment… Jason travaillait au ministère, il s'est fait beaucoup de relation et c'est là qu'il a connu tous ses amis… ils ont commencé à se rencontrer les uns chez les autres. J'étais totalement accaparée par Cassiopée. Elle pleurait, comme tous les bébés. Jason ne le supportait pas. Il est devenu violent. Il voulait un garçon. Je… et puis j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à ce qu'il disait, j'entendais des bribes de conversations et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. J'ai fais une fausse couche… il était furieux, il n'a jamais accepté que c'était lui qui l'avait provoquée. Puis je me faisais des potions, pour ne pas tomber enceinte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que si c'était un garçon, cela dégénérerait encore plus pour moi et je ne voulais pas que mon fils grandisse dans ce genre d'environnement. Un jour, j'ai du oublier ma potion ou être malade et voilà, j'étais enceinte. J'aurais pu avorter mais je suis une mère avant tout, je n'aurais pas pu. Et c'est là que j'ai décidé de m'enfuir. Je ne voulais pas ça pour mon enfant. J'ai mis de l'argent de côté, j'ai été plus attentive à ce qu'il disait. Voilà.

-Quel genre d'informations ?

Pansy sortit un carnet qu'elle avait rempli et caché pendant presque six mois, plus les quelques noms et informations qu'elle avait gardée en tête avant sa grossesse. Ron étudia les noms, se rappelant des quelques meurtres dont Diggs et sa clic étaient coupables. De la violence extrême s'il se rappelait bien. Il lui demanda plus de renseignements sur certains noms, certaines dates.

-Bien. Franck va venir prendre la relève. A plus.

Pansy le salua d'un geste de la tête et prépara le goûter de sa fille. Celle-ci et Laura arrivèrent peu après. Laura était jeune mais semblait gentille. Décontractée, elle s'assit avec elles à la table alors que la veille, Martha avait attendu plus loin.

-Ça s'est bien passé avec M. Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, fit Pansy, souriant devant le « M. Weasley ». Il vous oblige vraiment à l'appeler ainsi ?

-Oh non, je l'appelle Ron mais devant les gens, je préfère l'appeler ainsi.

-Vous le connaissez bien ?

-Oui, depuis que j'ai commencé ma formation, c'est mon mentor. Il est génial.

Pansy la regarda, surprise. Ronald Weasley, génial ? Depuis quand ? Cette fille était surement amoureuse pour sortir de telles sornettes.

-Vous vous connaissez, non ? Vous vous tutoyez.

-On était à Poudlard ensemble.

-Oui c'est vrai ! J'étais à Serpentard aussi !

-Ah oui ? Je ne l'aurais pas dit.

-C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent de prime abord, après les gens comprennent. Je suis tenace.

-Bizarrement, ça me rassure. Vous avez quel âge si je peux me permettre ?

-25 ans. D'habitude, on me déconseille de le dire, ça fait peur aux gens mais pour ma défense, j'ai plus de réflexes ! Et j'ai eu de bonnes notes à mes examens d' Auror.

-Et les autres de l'équipe de Weasley ?

-Frank est adorable sous ses airs ours. J'ai plus de mal avec Erick, il garde ses distances. Quant à Martha, quand on a enfin réussi à percer ses défenses, ce qui peut être très long, elle est gentille. Ils sont tous super pros.

-C'est pas bizarre que ce soit Weasley le chef ? Les autres sont plus vieux, non ?

-Oui, seul Frank a 30 ans. Mais Ron est vraiment doué.

-Ouais et il a Potter comme chef.

-C'est vrai mais Ron est reconnu par les autres Aurors, pas seulement par M. Potter. Je sais… enfin Serpentard et Gryffondor, surtout lorsque vous y étiez, vous ne vous aimiez pas mais Ron est quelqu'un de bien. Sa petite amie a de la chance.

-Il a une petite amie ?

-Oui, en fait, il en change souvent. Enfin souvent, tous les ans on va dire mais là il y a quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas vu avec quelqu'un. Enfin je ne devrais pas vous raconter tout ça, je parle trop. C'est mon défaut.

-Ça fait du bien, de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'une enfant de huit ans.

-Ça doit être génial d'avoir un enfant. J'adorerais, enfin je suis encore jeune et avec mon métier… ce n'est pas facile.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent encore un moment. Laura proposa de faire à manger et elles dinèrent toutes les trois. Cela faisait un bien fou de parler à quelqu'un. Elle aimait sa fille mais ce n'était pas pareil de parler à une enfant et à un adulte et elle ne pourrait jamais parler à Weasley comme elle avait parlé avec Laura. Au moins, un de ses Aurors était agréable et peut-être pourrait-elle apprendre des choses sur la vie de ses anciens amis…

.

Épuisé, Drago pénétra dans le salon de ses beaux-parents. Il savait qu'il aurait du dormir mais il se nourrissait à peine pour ne pas quitter sa fille. Heureusement qu'il existait des potions anti-sommeil ! Mais cette fois, Granger l'avait obligée à partir pour dormir et pour aller chercher sa femme. Bon, elle ne lui avait pas dit comme ça pour le dernier point mais elle lui avait expressément dit qu'elle voulait parler à Astoria. Lui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre d'elle et, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, sa réaction vis-à-vis de Chloé l'avait profondément déçu. Il trouva sa femme et ses beaux-parents dans un salon plus convivial en train de prendre du thé. Il dut prendre sur lui-même pour ne rien dire.

-Bonjour.

-Oh Drago, bonjour, fit Lina, sa belle-mère. Comment se porte Chloé ?

-Mal. Je voulais dire à Astoria que j'ai dit aux Elfes de préparer notre appartement de Londres pour que nous puissions y habiter le temps que Chloé soit à l'hôpital et la maison des Cornouailles puisque le manoir n'est plus habitable pour le moment.

-Quand vont-ils le réparer ? Demanda Jacob, son beau-père.

-L'enquête doit d'abord être résolue, répondit Drago. Je vais à l'appartement me reposer avant de rejoindre l'hôpital. Je t'y retrouverai, Asto ?

-Bien sûr, j'y serais.

-J'y compte bien. A plus tard.

Drago reprit le chemin inverse vers la cheminée et retrouva son appartement de Londres. Les elfes avaient déjà fait leur travail. Il fila dans sa chambre prendre une bonne douche et se coucha, réglant son réveil dans une heure. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il se leva d'un bond, se sentant infiniment coupable d'avoir laissé sa fille seule aussi longtemps. Sa mère avait pourtant promis de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait et il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas avant qu'il ne revienne. Cela changeait d' Astoria. Il essayait de ne pas en vouloir à sa femme, c'était pourtant très dur vu son peu de soutien dans cette affaire. Sans se laisser du temps pour y réfléchir, il se rhabilla et retourna à l'hôpital, retrouver sa mère et sa fille.

-Tu t'es bien reposé ? Demanda Narcissa après qu'il ait pris des nouvelles de Chloé.

-Oui, un peu trop longtemps.

-Tu ne peux pas tenir à ne pas dormir, Drago. Tu as vu Astoria ? Continua-t-elle plus bas pour ne pas que Chloé, dans son demi-sommeil, ne l'entende.

-Oui, elle va venir.

-Drago…

-Pas maintenant, Mère. Ce n'est pas le moment. Elle va venir.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien. En effet, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne voulait pas que sa petite fille entende les griefs qu'elle avait envers sa belle-fille. Belle-fille qui était elle ne savait où alors qu'elle devrait être auprès de sa fille à la soutenir et à soutenir son mari. Narcissa l'avait bien mal jugée et elle le regrettait fortement. Une Malefoy n'était pas faible.

-Hermione Granger est passée.

-Ah ? Elle a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, elle refuse de me dire quoique ce soit qu'elle ne t'ait pas dit avant, à toi ou à Astoria.

-C'est son boulot, Mère.

-Et alors ?

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Elle a toujours été obstinée.

-Je comprends pas que tu l'acceptes, qu'elle s'occupe de Chloé, qu'elle te parle ainsi !

-Mère, c'est Granger, je la connais depuis des lustres. Je ne lui parle pas bien non plus et elle s'en fiche autant que je m'en fiche. Elle est compétente pour sauver ma fille, même Berlow est d'accord alors je n'en ai rien à faire si elle est aussi gonflante qu'à Poudlard. Du moment qu'elle fait tout pour ma fille… je la connais, elle est obstinée, elle bossera jusqu'à ce que Chloé soit entièrement guérie. De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Drago se rassit près de sa fille, mère et fils ne prononcèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione entre, accompagnée de son assistant.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix basse, Chloé dort depuis longtemps ?

-Je dors pas, fit la petite fille d'une petite voix.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai mal.

-Niveau de douleur ?

-Pareil que tout à l'heure quand je l'ai dit à l'infirmière.

-D'accord. Je repasserais tout à l'heure. Malefoy ?

Drago se leva et rejoignit Granger au pas de la porte. Elle fit sortir son assistant avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Ta femme n'est pas là ?

-Elle va arriver.

-Préviens-moi quand elle sera là, je voulais qu'on parle de la suite, les prélèvements sur Chloé la semaine prochaine. Ça va être dur et je veux que vous soyez là tous les deux.

-Elle va arriver. Je te ferais prévenir.

-Bien. Et au fait, j'ai retenu autant que je pouvais la brigade magique en disant que tu devais absolument rester auprès de ta fille. Ils veulent te voir. A tout à l'heure.

Drago claqua la porte derrière elle, énervé par le regard plein de jugement de Granger. Énervé contre la brigade magique qui voulait l'interroger. Comme si cela ne le torturait pas de ne pas savoir comment sa fille était rentrée dans son bureau de potion ! Comme si elle savait ce que c'était de voir son enfant souffrir ainsi !

.

A Liverpool, l'entrainement battait son plein. Il était presque terminé pour le matin. Théodore Nott n'était pas encore rentré et Ginny menait son équipe. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup les faire courir. Bien sûr, elle détestait toujours le faire mais leur dire de le faire et les voir souffrir était plutôt drôle. Elle avait déjà essuyé de nombreuses insultes, ce qui les faisait tous grandement rire. Quand elles rentrèrent pour le déjeuner, déjà fourbues, elles trouvèrent Théo qui les attendait.

-Alors, comment ça se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire devant leurs mines fatiguées.

-On te déteste toujours autant, fit Crystal avant de monter se doucher.

Théo accepta les œillades énervées avec sourire. Il voyait déjà sur leur visage qu'ils ne lui en voulaient plus tant que ça. Quand Ginny redescendit, il fit le point avec elle.

-Tu as fait comme je t'ai dit ?

-Oui, j'ai suivi ton carnet.

-Doc m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un petit accrochage en vol hier ?

-Oh oui, rien de grave, il a guéri ça en un rien de temps. Ça s'est arrangé pour toi ?

-Pas vraiment mais ça ira. Merci.

Ginny hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, buvant en attendant les autres. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'il avait rencontré Granger, mais il aurait du dire pourquoi il se trouvait à l'hôpital et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle supporte de parler d'enfants. Doc lui avait conseillé de ne pas lui en parler, même si l'incident s'était produit il y a déjà un an et il sentait une certaine protection de la part des autres, surtout de Crystal.

-Alors, tu crois qu'on a vraiment une chance de gagner les championnats ?

-D' Europe, j'en suis sûre. L'équipe d'Allemagne qui est favorite a changé son équipe, c'est du sang frais mais il manque peut-être d'expérience. Et avec cet entrainement, je suis sûre qu'on va gagner. Pour les championnats du Monde, va falloir redoubler d'effort l'année prochaine.

-On va le faire.

-Tu n'es plus contre cet entrainement ?

-J'ai suivi les championnats des États-Unis, ton équipe à Salem s'est vraiment remontée. Je peux pas dire que je sens déjà la différence après trois jours mais si on t'a choisi, c'est sûrement pour les bonnes raisons.

Théo sourit, touché sans vouloir le dire. Il savait qu'il était dur de s'intégrer dans une équipe et si déjà la capitaine l'acceptait, ça partait bien.

-Merci, j'avais peur d'avoir du mal à m'intégrer. Surtout avec toi, je dois l'avouer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Poudlard.

-Oh. Et bien Poudlard, c'est loin maintenant.

-Oui mais avec ton mari, ton frère, on ne peut pas dire que je m'entendais bien.

-Ça a peu d'importance maintenant.

-Ils ont pas du être ravis que je sois ton coach.

-Ils ne le savent pas encore, dit-elle nonchalamment.

D'autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent et la conversation dévia sur les entrainements, laissant un Théo pensif. Il avait bien reconnu l'étincelle dans les yeux de Ginny Potter, anciennement Weasley : de la tristesse pure et dure. Il savait qu'elle avait eu du mal à se remettre de l'incident de l'année précédente mais c'était à la mention de son mari qu'elle s'était rembrunie. Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre les célèbres époux Potter ?

.

En tout cas, entre les époux Malefoy, Hermione ne savait ce qui la surprenait le plus : Drago par son inquiétude constante et sa tendresse face à sa fille ou Astoria par sa froideur et son incapacité à gérer la situation. Entre les deux, la médicomage ne savait sur quel pied danser. Dans son bureau, elle venait de leur expliquer que dans trois jours, Chloé allait subir des prélèvements sur ses brûlures pour que les médicomages et spécialistes en potions les analysent, et puissent les traiter avec les pommades adéquates. Malefoy la bombardait de question alors que sa femme paraissait totalement ailleurs. Hermione aurait voulu la secouer un bon coup pour qu'elle se réveille.

-Les prélèvements vont se faire avec une potion anesthésiante. Mais il serait bien que vous soyez là pour la soutenir avant et puis à son réveil, cela risque d'être assez douloureux. On le fera surement en deux fois pour en prendre un maximum vu le nombre de potions qu'elle a du recevoir. Ensuite, on continuera les douches et on lui passera des pommades pour la soulager. Elle sortira fin juin début juillet selon son état. Un médecin, le plus souvent moi selon mes gardes, viendra la voir toutes les semaines pour continuer à appliquer ses pommades.

-L'un de nos Elfes pourrait le faire ?

-Non, c'est… un acte médical, seul un médecin peut le faire. Donc Malefoy, tu as rencontré le docteur Madoul ? Il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord pour que tu travailles avec lui.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Coupa Astoria.

-Pour Chloé. On en reparlera.

Astoria sembla pincée mais ne dit rien.

-Nous allons le dire à Chloé maintenant. Tous les trois.

-Ma mère peut rester ?

-Bien sûr. Allons-y.

Hermione passa devant et les accompagna pour annoncer la nouvelle à la fillette. Elle écouta sans rien dire, fixant seulement Hermione d'un regard gris impassible qui lui rappela encore une fois son père. C'est quand elle eut fini qu'elle remarqua les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur les joues brûlées de la fillette.

-Tu as des questions ma puce ? Demanda-t-elle, le cœur serré de voir tant de courage dans ses yeux.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'un jour, je retrouverai une peau normale ? Je vais rester défigurée ?

-Je ne peux rien te garantir à 100%. J'aimerais. Mais ton papa et les autres chercheurs en potions vont travailler très, très dur pour trouver la pommade parfaite pour toi. On fera des prélèvements et des essais. Ce ne sera peut être pas parfait mais il y a de bonnes chances pour que tu retrouves ta peau d'avant.

-Partout ?

-Cela sera plus difficile à certains endroits. Au visage par exemple. Rien n'est sûr.

-Je veux pas rester comme ça, se mit à pleurer Chloé.

Drago s'approcha, passant un bras apaisant autour des épaules de sa fille, le visage tordu par l'angoisse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, on trouvera la combinaison parfaite.

-Tu peux pas le promettre ! Cria-t-elle. Je serais horrible toute ma vie !

-Non, même avec ces brûlures, tu ne seras pas horrible. Et elles vont s'atténuer.

-Tu ne le sais pas ! Le docteur a dit que ce n'était pas sûr.

-Ce n'est pas sûr mais il y a de grandes chances, coupa Narcissa, on va tous se battre.

-Il faut que tu gardes espoir, Chloé, rajouta Hermione, le moral est très important. Je sais que ça parait très lourd mais tous ensembles, on y arrivera, d'accord ?

Chloé hocha la tête, à demi-convaincue. Hermione prit alors congés de la famille Malefoy et se rendit chez elle pour prendre une douche avant de ressortir pour un diner avec Harry et Ron. Sa sœur Katie était chez elle devant la TV.

-Alors, bonne journée à l'école ?

-Ouais. Ted et Vic me manquent déjà. C'est nul qu'ils soient dans une espèce d'internat.

-Teddy n'a plus que quelques mois et l'année prochaine, vous vous verrez plus.

-Mais pas Vic.

-Tu as tes amis de l'école quand même.

-Oui, je sais. C'est un état de manque après les avoir vu pendant plus d'une semaine non stop. Ça a été ta journée ?

-Éprouvante.

-La petite Malefoy ?

-Oui, c'est horrible de la voir ainsi, si brûlée. J'espère qu'on trouvera la bonne pommade.

-J'en suis sûre. Son père s'est calmé ?

-Oui, il panique, c'est normal. Si tu voyais la mère ! Je comprends pas qu'on puisse être si… froide envers son enfant. Enfin bref, ça te dérange pas que je te laisse seule ce soir ?

-Non, je vais me mater un épisode de Teen Wolf.

-Bon épisode ! Tu me raconteras !

Les sœurs se saluèrent et Hermione transplana directement chez Ron, un loft en plein Londres. Il avait rangé comme il pouvait et cela se voyait. De discrets coups de baguettes magiques, Hermione rangea quelques affaires qui trainaient.

-Ron ?

-J'arrive ! Cria celui-ci. Salle de bain.

En l'attendant, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et feuilleta la gazette du Sorcier qui trainait sur la table. Elle fulmina en voyant que l'accident de la petite Chloé s'affichait en première page. Ces rapaces ! Tout n'était pas dit mais ils savaient que c'était arrivé dans le manoir des Malefoy, dans son office de potion, que la fillette était gravement blessée et que toute sa famille était à ses côtés. Toute sauf Astoria Malefoy. Hermione s'en voulait d'éprouver un ressentiment pour la mère de sa patiente, cela lui arrivait que très rarement et pourtant, elle en avait vu des choses en plus de dix ans de carrière mais là, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction d' Astoria Malefoy.

Ses pensées furent oubliées quand Harry se matérialisa devant elle et la salua, l'air fatigué. Il s'affala à côté d'elle sur le canapé et d'un sort, amena deux bierraubeures.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Beaucoup de boulot. Ron t'a pas dit ?

-Il est encore dans la salle de bain. Qu'avait-il à me dire ?

-Tu devineras jamais qui est réapparu au Ministère l'autre jour ? Pansy Parkinson !

-Non ?!

-Si, elle était mariée et…

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui dises tout, coupa Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur ami.

-C'est Hermione.

-C'est privé. En tant que chef des Aurors, tu ne devrais pas. Désolé Hermione, mais si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas elle et puis quand même, c'est du secret professionnel.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes du secret professionnel ?

-Depuis plus longtemps que toi apparemment, répondit Ron, et sur cette affaire, je trouve ça plutôt risqué. Surtout qu'elle fréquente Malefoy maintenant !

-Quoi ?! Faillit s'étouffer Harry, tu quoi ?

-Tu ne lis donc jamais les journaux Harry ? Soupira Ron, elle soigne sa fille à Sainte Mangouste.

-Ah, non, désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Ron a raison, vous ne devriez pas me raconter toutes vos affaires. Enfin, c'est grave ?

-Peut-être bien, histoire de complots et de meurtres, avoua Ron. Alors comment s'en tire Malefoy ?

-Arrête Ron, Chloé est gravement brûlée. Et Malefoy… et bien bizarrement, c'est un bon père, très préoccupé et il se sent coupable.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Ça arrive souvent ces accidents en plus.

-Oui… mais vu l'amour qu'il a pour sa fille, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'a pas pris toutes ses précautions. Enfin bon. Ne parlons plus boulot. Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ?

Harry se renfrogna un peu.

-Non, elle m'en veut parce que je n'ai pas été là pour son départ. Elle ne comprend pas que je puisse travailler. Elle part plus d'un mois et… je ne peux pas toujours être là à l'heure précise. Et je m'en veux et maintenant elle fait la tête.

-Ça ira mieux quand vous vous reverrez, fit Ron, pas sûr de lui avant de changer de sujet.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler des nouveautés et du passé, comme ils le faisaient toujours quand ils dinaient ensemble. Les années étaient passées mais ils aimaient toujours passer du temps seulement tous les trois et ils le faisaient dès que possible. La soirée se termina quand Harry fut « bipé » par le travail. Il s'en alla rapidement, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls.

-Il travaille trop.

-Je sais. Je lui dis tout le temps mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

-Tu travailles avec lui, aide-le à lever le pied, je sais pas.

-On parle d' Harry, tu sais bien que j'y arriverais pas.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du accuser Ron des problèmes de couple d' Harry et Ginny mais il était le seul qu'elle pouvait blâmer. Elle s'excusa, repensant avec un sourire à l'époque où eux même avaient été un couple. Après leurs années Poudlard, ils étaient resté trois ans ensemble avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plus amis qu'amoureux. Ils s'aimaient mais pas assez pour faire leur vie ensemble. Ils avaient eu quelques difficultés à redevenir simplement amis mais finalement ils étaient désormais plus proches que jamais et seulement amis.

-Je vais y aller. Je vais dormir toute la journée demain avant de prendre mon service de nuit.

-Bon courage. Et pour Parkinson…

-Je ne dis mot à personne, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Merci et désolé.

-Je comprends.

-Je soupçonne une affaire importante et je veux qu'on reste discret. Je pressens quelque chose.

-De mal ?

-De vraiment mal.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ? Un peu de tout dans ce chapitre, Ron qui apprend à connaitre Pansy, Tyler qui veut revoir Katie, une petite mention à Teen Wolf que j'ai adoré (vivement la saison 3 *_*), Drago qui voit qu'il ne peut pas compter sur Astoria et pour finir un petit moment pour notre trio… j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi, « mieux » ! J'éviterais de déprimer la prochaine fois, hihi ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bref, réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Lola : merci pour la review ! Je ne joue pas sur la culpabilité, je me demande juste pourquoi, de temps en temps, vous ne mettez pas de reviews, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps en plus et c'est frustrant pour l'auteur, désolée que tu n'ais « pas aimé », mais c'est parfois dur pour un auteur on peut croire que notre histoire ne plait pas et ça peut démotiver ! Pas de continuer jusqu'au bout, mais de temps en temps xD J'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

Le cri lui déchira les tympans. Elle mit du temps à comprendre que ce cri venait de sa propre gorge. Elle ne s'était encore jamais entendue crier ainsi et elle espéra vainement que ce serait la dernière fois. Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il ou ils, elle avait entendu plusieurs voix alors qu'elle attendait tristement son sort. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pourtant, elle ne voyait aucun lien qui lui tenait les mains et les chevilles. Pourtant, si elle bougeait rien qu'un infime millimètre, la douleur la sciait. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était ni comment elle était arrivée là. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Une rencontre inopinée, une cour assidue… Dire que sa mère lui avait dit cent fois de ne pas faire confiance à un inconnu. Mais il l'avait séduite, elle s'était laissé faire et maintenant, elle allait mourir. Et pas tout de suite, il le lui avait promis, il allait la faire souffrir. Pourquoi ? Elle ne connaissait pas ses motivations et n'était pas sûre de vouloir les connaitre. Elle avait tout essayé pour s'en aller, elle s'était vaillamment battue, mettant au service ses quelques mois de cours de self-défense qu'elle avait pris à la fac. Mais que faire face à un homme avec plus de vingt centimètres et autant de kilos de plus qu'elle ? Rien.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau et elle sentit son haleine où se mêlait cigarettes – et dire qu'elle avait trouvé ça sexy – et alcool.

-Alors, tu aimes ?

Elle le fusilla du regard autant qu'elle le pouvait à travers ses larmes.

-Va au diable.

Il rigola et si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait giflé. Encore une fois, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle allait mourir et cela la bouleversait, elle n'y était pas prête, elle était trop jeune.

-Pourquoi, tu fais ça, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu es plutôt jolie. Malgré que tu sois moldue.

-Je suis quoi ?

-Peu importe, tu n'es qu'un pion, un petit pion que j'utilise à mon gré. Ne pleures pas, ça ne sera plus très long.

Un nouveau hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il faisait glisser son couteau le long de sa joue et il ne s'arrêta qu'avec son dernier souffle.

.

-Votre nom ?

-Drago Malefoy.

-Âge ?

-33 ans.

-Profession ?

-Maître de potions.

-Habitation ?

-Manoir Malefoy, près de Newcastle.

-Vous êtes bien le père de Chloé Malefoy ? Marié à Astoria anciennement Greengrass ?

-C'est exact.

-Où étiez-vous le 20 avril dernier lors de l'explosion de votre maison ?

-A mon travail, au 24 sur le chemin de Travers.

-Qui peut en témoigner ?

-Mes employés.

-Où était votre femme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Demandez-lui.

-Nous le ferons, c'est bizarre de ne pas savoir où est sa femme, non ?

-Elle est souvent chez nous, au Manoir mais il lui arrive de sortir avec sa sœur, ses parents. Je ne peux assurer où elle était à quelle heure et quel jour.

-Elle vous a dit où elle était ?

-Oui, elle était sortie faire des courses pour une soirée que nous allions donner.

-Où ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche de savoir quel magasin elle a fait.

-Votre bureau était protégé ?

-Oui, fermé à clé, avec un code et des sorts magiques.

-Comment expliquez-vous que votre fille soit rentrée ?

-Je ne l'explique pas. C'est une sorcière, vous savez ce que les enfants sont capables de faire.

-On voudrait l'interroger.

-Hors de question, elle est gravement blessée. C'est un accident, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

-C'est obligatoire, M. Malefoy, nous sommes obligés de mener une enquête lors des accidents de potions, si c'est accidentel ou criminel.

-Criminel, c'est-à-dire, vous voulez dire que ma fille de huit ans est une criminelle parce qu'elle a surement voulu jouer avec mes potions ?!

-Calmez-vous Mon…

-Ne me dites pas de me calmer alors que vous cherchez je ne sais quoi, c'était un putain d'accident, vous n'interrogerez jamais ma fille maintenant je pense que l'interrogatoire est fini.

Furieux, Drago sortit sans attendre qu'on le lui dise. Il ne supportait pas les regards en coin, les rumeurs sur cette affaire. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile ! Il retrouva la chambre de sa fille et s'arrêta net en voyant une jeune fille assise à côté du lit, lisant un journal à voix haute. En s'approchant, il l'a reconnu, c'est celle qui était chez Granger quand il avait été chez elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La brune sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle jeta un regard nerveux à Chloé avant de se lever, tout sourire.

-Je suis Katie, je suis animatrice ici. Quand les patients sont seuls, je leur rends visite et je les aide à… passer le temps.

-Où est Astoria ?

-Qui donc ?

-Ma femme. La mère de Chloé.

-Oh, je ne sais pas.

-Chloé, où est ta mère ?

-Partie et puis Katie est arrivée, elle me lit Jeunes Sorciers Hebdo.

-Tu étais chez Granger la dernière fois.

-Oui, je suis Katie, sa sœur.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Ce n'est rien, je peux partir.

-Vous êtes sorcière ?

-Pardon ?

-La question était plutôt claire, je pense que j'en aurais entendu parler si…

-Oh si Hermione avait une sœur également sorcière, bien sûr, je comprends. Non, je ne suis pas sorcière. J'ai le droit d'être là, j'ai une certification du directeur de Sainte-Mangouste.

Katie tint le regard de Malefoy, regard dur et froid. Sans un mot, il ressortit de la chambre et elle se tourna vers Chloé.

-Drôlement impressionnant ton père !

-Oui, il est souvent comme ça avec les autres. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une moldue !

-Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non, tu lis plutôt bien et c'est mieux que je te connaisse pas.

-Tu refuses de voir les gens que tu connais ?

-J'ai pas envie qu'il me voit comme ça.

-Mais si ce sont tes amis…

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Tu crois que ton père va me renvoyer de ta chambre ?

-Oh il va crier un peu contre le docteur Granger qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit mais au final je dirais que je veux te revoir et il dira oui.

Katie rit, c'était drôle de combiner les deux côtés de Malefoy : d'un coté celui qu' Hermione connaissait et qu'elle entrevoyait : impressionnant, distant voir méprisant et celui que lui décrivait Chloé : tendre et chaleureux. Et Chloé avait raison. Drago était sorti directement en direction du bureau de Granger qu'il ouvrit sans ménagement. Il s'arrêta net en la voyant assise à son bureau en face de deux personnes.

-Malefoy ?

-Euh, je pensais pas que…

-Un problème avec Chloé ?

-Non, je vais attendre, dit-il en refermant la porte.

Comme si elle avait que Chloé en patiente, il avait été bête de ne pas s'attendre à la trouver avec quelqu'un. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard en saluant ses patients et le fit entrer.

-Tu ne sais pas qu'on frappe avant d'entrer dans une pièce ?

-Tu ne sais pas qu'on demande aux parents avant d'imposer quelque chose à un patient ?

-Pardon ?

-Ta sœur.

-Quoi ma sœur ?

-Elle est auprès de ma fille.

-Oh, c'est sa journée d'animatrice, je savais pas si elle allait voir Chloé, ce n'est pas moi qui décide si…

-Elle est moldue.

-Oh, c'est ça le problème ? Qu'elle ne soit pas une sorcière ! Je pensais que tu avais un peu muri.

-Le problème est un tout !

-Je vois pas où est le problème, ce n'est pas la première moldue à agir dans la communauté sorcière. Ça arrive et les patients aiment bien Katie, elle est présente, souriante, chaleureuse. Et Katie aime faire ça. Si tu ne veux pas que ta fille la fréquente, je lui dirais de ne plus y aller.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je voulais juste être prévenu !

-Malefoy, tu as bien vu, je n'ai pas que ta fille en patient et je ne contrôle pas les animations de l'hôpital d'accord.

-Alors que ce soit TA sœur qui soit auprès de MA fille n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

-Je vois, ce n'est pas qu'elle soit moldue qui te pose un problème, c'est qu'elle soit ma sœur ?

-Non, je…

-Si tu as un problème avec ça, va voir la direction de l'hôpital, ne viens pas m'emmerder pour ça, surtout pas quand j'ai des patients à voir. Tu viens me voir pour les problèmes médicaux de ta fille, c'est tout.

-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? Cria Drago.

-Et toi comment oses-tu m'interrompre dans mes consultations pour te plaindre de ma sœur ?

-Parce que c'est TA sœur, idiote !

-Ne me traite pas d'idiote ! Hurla Hermione, rouge de colère. T'es toujours aussi con, c'est pas croyable !

-Je te traite comme je veux, c'est mes donations qui paient ton salaire, tu fais ce que je te dis !

-Non mais j'hallucine ! Va te faire voir Malefoy ! Je suis pas à tes ordres malgré toutes tes donations, tu te prends toujours pour le seigneur de la communauté, tu es bien loin de l'être, crois-moi !

-Tu…

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione et Drago, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre, se tournèrent vers l'intrus, prêt à s'en prendre à lui s'il osait dire quoique ce soit. Mais voyant à la fois le directeur de l'hôpital et Narcissa Malefoy, les deux se calmèrent.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda le directeur. Hermione ?

-Tout va parfaitement bien, nous discutions juste de Chloé.

-Drago ? Fit Narcissa, Chloé nous attend.

Drago lança un regard furieux à Hermione avant de quitter la pièce, espérant qu'elle se fasse houspiller par son patron.

-Un problème de communication ? On vous a entendu de l'autre bout du couloir.

-Désolée d'avoir… je me suis laissée emportée. Ça ne se produira plus.

-Je l'espère, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur médicomage et mon meilleur financier parce qu'ils se sont mutuellement tués.

-Je sais. C'est juste… habituel pour nous, on se dispute tout le temps mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je me contrôlerai.

-J'espère. Bonne fin de journée.

Hermione attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte avant de balancer un dossier par terre. Elle se retient à grand peine d' hurler. Malefoy était vraiment mais alors vraiment impossible !

.

-Ginny ! T'as de la visite !

Ginny s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier et redescendit vers Anna qui s'occupait de l'entretien de la maison où ils logeaient.

-Je l'ai fais attendre au salon.

-Merci Anna.

Un peu agacée – elle avait tant envie de prendre une bonne douche après une nouvelle journée d'entraînement, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour découvrir son mari assis sur un des canapés. Il lui tournait le dos. Un instant, elle songea à s'en aller. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Ici, c'était sa bulle.

-Harry ?

Il se leva rapidement, lui souriant tristement.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je suis désolé, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles.

-Ça va, épuisée par le nouvel entrainement.

-Le coach est bien ?

-Oui.

-Gin…

Harry s'approcha et l'embrassa, posant ses mains sur ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu.

-Ce n'est rien, je…

La porte s'ouvrit et Théo rentra, se dirigeant rapidement vers la cheminée quand il les vit.

-Oh, désolé. Potter, salua-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna sa tête de Ginny à Nott.

-Mon nouveau coach. C'est Théo. Je ne vous présente pas.

-Nott est ton nouveau coach ?

-Apparemment, oui.

Théo tendit la main à Harry qui ne l'accepta seulement quand Ginny lui lança un regard glacial. Théo les laissa ensuite seuls.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Je l'ai su qu'en arrivant et j'étais encore furieuse contre toi. Quelle importance ?

-C'est… Nott, ancien Mangemort !

-Il n'a jamais été reconnu mangemort, rectifia Ginny, c'était qu'un gamin.

-Je…

-Oui et toi le héros qui nous a sauvé, je sais mais lui il est toujours resté à Poudlard et il est parti après alors… c'est mon coach, soit gentil et oublies un peu ça.

-Ok, merci.

-Ce n'était pas méchant mais tu peux pas attendre de tout le monde qui soit aussi altruiste que toi.

-Entre toi qui a Nott en coach et Hermione qui soigne la fille de Malefoy, on fréquente trop de Serpentards en ce moment, murmura Harry, dépité.

-Malefoy ? Sa fille est à l'hôpital ?

-Ouais, elle a été brûlée par l'explosion de son bureau de potions…

-Par Merlin.

-Enfin bref, je voulais juste qu'on se voit. Tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir, on pourrait se faire un resto en ville ?

-Oui, d'accord. Je vais prendre une douche. Je te rejoins.

Harry regarda Ginny sortir, en espérant que cette soirée pourrait les rapprocher de nouveau.

.

Fatiguée, elle s'assit dehors. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres mais Martha terminait la vaisselle du repas de midi et Cassiopée était allée se promener avec Weasley. Elle les voyait au loin, Weasley les mains dans les proches en train de regarder et de rire à ce que sa fille lui disait, courant derrière ce qui lui semblait être un papillon. Elle sourit, apaisée.

-Mme Diggs ?

- Appelez-moi Pansy ou Parkinson, je préfère.

-J'ai fini la vaisselle, Laura va arriver me remplacer. M. Weasley reste jusqu'à ce soir.

-D'accord, merci.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Laura apparut et Martha disparut. Pansy préférait grandement être avec Laura qu'avec Martha, cette dernière ne se déridait pas du tout. Elle voyait rarement les deux autres aurors qui étaient postés plus loin, pour surveiller les alentours, ils ne venaient que se restaurer avec elles. Weasley était là souvent. Il l'interrogeait dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il faisait de ces informations mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à lui demander.

-Salut Pansy, comment ça va ce matin ?

-Ça va. Je voulais justement te demander quelque chose. J'aimerais… pour ma grossesse, je serais à terme dans un bon mois et demi mais il faudrait trouver quelqu'un.

-Oh oui bien sûr. Tu devrais plus en parler à Ron, enfin je lui en toucherais un mot. Ce soir, vous êtes que tous les deux.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je peux pas rester, je dois faire une petite mission mais ça ira, t'inquiètes. Il y a Franck dehors et c'est Ron qui dort ici. Ne fais pas cette tête, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine renfrognée de Pansy. Il est adorable avec la petite.

C'est vrai. Elle devait bien l'avouer, il était toujours gentil avec Cassiopée. La veille, il lui avait ramené des jeux, l'avant-veille une pâtisserie que sa mère avait faite… Il s'était maintenant agenouillé près d'elle pour lui parler et elle aurait tout donné pour être ce papillon pour pouvoir les écouter.

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller plus loin ? Demanda Cassiopée alors qu'il venait de la retenir.

-C'est la limite de la maison pour que toi et ta maman vous soyez protégées.

-De mon père ?

-Oui.

-Il y a quoi derrière ?

-Derrière quoi ?

-La ligne magique.

-La même chose. Des arbres, de l'herbe. Ce que tu vois. Seulement eux ne peuvent pas nous voir. Personne ne peut nous voir. A part les personnes qui connaissent son existence.

-Et s'il l'apprend ?

-Il ne l'apprendra pas, nous sommes tous là pour vous protéger.

-Toujours ?

Ron croisa le regard de la petite fille, regard plein d'attente et d'anticipation de déception. Elle était vraiment adorable.

-Toujours. Je te le promets.

Elle lui sourit et se mit à courir vers la maison, criant qu'elle y arriverait la première. Souriant à son tour, il se mit à courir après elle. Il n'y avait pourtant que ses neveux et nièces qui y arrivaient mais cette petite avait trop besoin d'attention pour qu'il n'accède pas à ses demandes.

Le soir même, après que Pansy ait eu couché Cassiopée, elle revint débarrasser dans la cuisine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Weasley ait déjà tout rangé.

-Merci.

-Un thé ?

-Oui, merci, enfin plutôt une tisane.

Elle le regarda faire et s'étonna de le voir si bien gérer dans une cuisine. Il avait pourtant été toujours servi : que ce soit chez ses parents ou à Poudlard. Le passage à l'âge adulte l'avait vraiment changé.

-Il faut que je te demande, commença-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle avec le service à thé. Je vais avoir besoin d'un médicomage pour mon accouchement.

-Oui… j'y ai pensé, et on est en train de voir qui pourrait venir, qui ne serait pas lié à ton mari, à ta famille ou à tes anciens amis, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fuites tu comprends. J'essaie d'en trouver un au plus vite. Des préférences ?

-Quoi ?

-Homme ou femme ?

-Peu importe, quelqu'un de compétent. Merci, rajouta-t-elle après un moment. Tu as des neveux ou nièces, non ?

-Euh oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Ça se voit. Comment tu es avec Cassiopée ou même avec moi. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses comprendre.

-T'as pas eu Fleur comme belle-sœur.

-Qui ?

-Personne… enfin ma belle-sœur. Très caractérielle. Encore plus pendant ses grossesses.

-C'est une étape difficile pour une femme.

-Pourquoi le faire tant de fois alors ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce sont les hormones. Tu as beaucoup de neveux et nièces ?

-Huit.

-Huit ! Oh par Salazar !

-De 3 à 16 ans.

-Et bien, je comprends encore mieux. Tous des rouquins ?

-Non, heureusement pour eux, certains ont pris la couleur de leur mère ! Ta fille te ressemble beaucoup.

-Oui… elle n'a quasiment rien pris de son père. Heureusement je crois, même si je ne suis pas parfaite. Tu… tu crois que tu pourrais me faire parvenir le journal ? J'ai envie de lire les actualités, ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des lustres.

-Bien sûr. Tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais faire un tour pour vérifier si tout va bien. A demain.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Ron sortit de la maison pour voir Franck qui surveillait les alentours. Cette mission le mettait mal à l'aise : déjà de devoir être un minimum sympathique avec une Pansy Parkinson qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à Pansy Parkinson de Poudlard, à la fois physiquement – d'accord, elle avait peut être toujours été joli mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais surtout moralement. La petite peste amoureuse de Malefoy s'était changée en mère de famille irréprochable ou presque – quelle idée de rester autant d'années avec une pourriture de plus, il sentait que cette mission cachait beaucoup de choses. Tous les noms que Parkinson avait donné étaient liés à des crimes affreux, à la fois sur des moldus et sur des sorciers : meurtres, viols, tortures, amnésies, tout y passait depuis des années. Jamais trop. Des affaires par ci par là. Il avait peur que le départ de Parkinson loin de son mari n'accélère les choses. Diggs devait être furieux. Et quelques noms étaient ceux d'employés haut placés du ministère. Ron avait du mal à croire qu'ils aient fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas que Parkinson ait pu mentir… à part si tout ça rentrait dans le plan diabolique de Jason Diggs.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ? **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Bonne semaine à vous xD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Hum, sorry pour le retard ! Hier, après courses, boulot, je me suis plongée dans American Horror Story et pouf dodo ! Bref, après ce racontage de life pas super intéressant (quoique la série est géniale, je vous la recommande fortement), voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Relax : merci ! j'avoue, j'adore Tyler & Katie aussi, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

un regard à sa mère, de l'autre côté du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Chloé alors que le cri retentissait de nouveau.

Un cri plein de douleur.

-Ne t'occupes pas de ça Chloé, fit Narcissa, agacée.

Des bruits de pas retentirent, d'autres cris. Apparemment, les murs étaient très peu isolés. Ce qui surprenait un peu Drago puisque depuis presque une semaine qu'il fréquentait cet hôpital maintenant il n'avait jamais été dérangé par le bruit. De plus, ses cris semblaient être surnaturels, comme amplifiés.

-Papa ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-C'est une femme ?

-N'y penses pas.

-Mais papa, elle souffre ! Fit Chloé, les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi on entend comme ça ? Pourquoi elle crie comme ça ?

-N'écoutes pas, je vais voir.

Drago sortit la tête de la chambre pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Les médicomages et infirmières courraient dans tous les sens. Drago referma la porte et, essayant d'ignorer les cris de douleurs de la femme, retourna s'asseoir en compagnie de sa mère et sa fille. Après dix minutes de ce traitement, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Il en fallut encore dix pour que Granger apparaisse, le visage tendu. Elle sourit mais Drago voyait bien qu'elle se forçait.

-C'était quoi ça Granger ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Désolée pour tout ce tapage, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-C'était…

-Pas tes affaires. Je ne peux pas en parler, désolée pour le trouble.

-Pour le trouble ? fit Drago, se rapprochant d'elle pour ne pas que Chloé entende, on a entendu une femme crier pendant dix minutes, pourquoi ?

-D'après toi, pourquoi ? Réfléchis un peu Malefoy, tu n'es pas si bête que tu en as l'air, si ?

Hermione le contourna et se rapprocha de sa petite patiente, tout sourire.

-Bonjour ma chérie, désolée pour tout ce bruit. Aujourd'hui, on va te faire les prélèvements, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, ça va faire mal ?

-Un peu. Mary va te mettre de la pommade partout, il faut que je fasse un tour auprès de mes autres patients, et je reviens faire les prélèvements, ok ?

-D'accord.

Alors qu' Hermione allait sortir, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est mon jour d'animation…

-Je t'avais dis de partir.

-Oui, je suis partie… et je suis revenue ! Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas partie mais si j'étais partie, je n'aurais pas pu revenir. Penses-y.

-Katie…

-Hermione, j'ai rien entendu, allez, je vais voir Chloé, à tal !

Katie contourna sa sœur et se dirigea vers la famille Malefoy. Mme Malefoy lui lança un regard glacial. Elle lui retourna un sourire le plus chaleureux possible. M. Malefoy était toujours aussi impressionnant mais il n'était pas méprisant avec celle, il l'acceptait pour sa fille et elle trouvait ça drôlement classe.

-Salut Chloé ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien… t'as entendu ses cris ?

-Ouais carrément flippant ! Alors, Hermione m'a dit que ça allait être une dure journée ?

-Oui… dis, tu viendras me voir quand je rentrerais à la maison ?

Un silence tendu se fit. Chloé soutient son regard. Elle jeta un œil à M. Malefoy qui, lui semblait-il, souriait presque. Par contre, Narcissa Malefoy avait raclé sa gorge, clairement mécontente.

-Papa, hein que Katie pourra venir à la maison ?

-Je sais pas Chloé, fit Katie, prenant les devants, je ne suis pas une sorcière, je ne peux pas venir chez toi sans prendre de voiture, ou de transports de moldus.

-Tu peux pas prendre la cheminée ?

-Non.

-Et transplaner ?

-Non plus.

-En escorte quand même ?

-Euh oui, ça je peux mais…

-Papa ? Je veux qu'elle vienne, je veux voir personne d'autre ! Réclama la petite avec un air de défi.

-On verra.

-Drago !

-Papa !

-Tu pourrais accepter de voir Tyler et Blaise, ils me demandent sans cesse de tes nouvelles.

-Je ne veux pas ! S'écria Chloé, les larmes aux yeux, je veux Katie.

-Drago ? Je peux te parler, intervint Narcissa.

-On en reparlera plus tard.

-Je peux sortir, proposa Katie, se sentant mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Granger va venir faire les prélèvements.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint pour s'atteler aux prélèvements. Chloé était à moitié endormie par une potion et des pommades anesthésiantes tandis que Katie lui lisait un nouveau numéro de Jeunes Sorciers Hebdo. Le prélèvement fut rapide et la douleur atténuée.

-Cela risque de se réveiller un petit peu, confia-t-elle à Drago, si ça devient trop douloureux, appelle une infirmière.

Katie et Hermione prirent congés et rentrèrent chez elles.

-Alors, commença Katie alors qu'elles se mettaient à table, c'était quoi ses cris à l'hôpital ?

-Je, je peux pas t'en parler.

-Hermione…

-Katie, c'est sérieux, je peux rien te dire.

-Bon comme tu veux, bouda Katie, Chloé a demandé à ce que je vienne la voir quand elle sera rentrée chez elle.

-Non ? Et qu'a dit Malefoy ?

-Et bien sa grand-mère n'avait pas l'air contente et son père… il a trop rien dit. Je crois qu'il a souri…

-Souri ?

-Oui et puis il a dit qu'ils en reparleraient. Il n'est pas du tout comme vous le connaissez, toi et les autres. Il m'a l'air très posé.

-Hum.

-Je suppose parce que moi je le vois en père… tu sais que j'ai entendu parler de ta dispute avec lui dans ton bureau, c'est dingue que tu ne m'en es même pas parlé. Il parait que tu hurlais !

-Je ne hurlais pas… je criais très fort. Peu importe, il est peut-être un bon père mais il reste le gamin méprisant que je côtoyais à l'école ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais eu de mecs comme ça dans ton école, il était horrible ! Toujours à nous insulter, il était vraiment méchant. On peut pas effacer sept ans d'insultes en quelques jours parce qu'il est devenu un bon père et puis au fond il reste le même, il me l'a bien démontré dans le bureau !

-C'était à cause de moi cette dispute ?

-Non, c'était à cause de son petit cerveau !

-Tu es méchante.

-Je suis réaliste.

-Il fait des potions, il faut pas être intelligent pour ça ?

-Tu m'ennuies, Katie ! T'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

-Je suis presque en vacances ! Tu sais que tu as tord.

Hermione se leva, tirant la langue à sa sœur. Elle n'admettrait jamais que Malefoy ait pu changer à ce point et cela l'énervait que sa sœur semble l'apprécier.

.

C'était trop bon. Elle était trop bien. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais. Peu importe le championnat, peu importe ses amis, peu importe son mari. Les sensations étaient trop bonnes. Ginny lâcha un gémissement de bonheur et se détendit comme jamais depuis des mois. En ce moment même, elle vénérait Théodore Nott. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à le remercier plus tard, quand elle reviendrait à la surface. Si elle revenait parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. C'était la première fois qu'un coach prenait autant soin d'elle. Après deux semaines de tortures, il leur avait offert une après-midi de plaisir. Les mains de sa masseuse professionnelle descendirent de ses épaules au creux de son dos et elle retint à grand mal un gémissement. Ses muscles étaient meurtris et la masseuse savait exactement là où il fallait appuyer pour lui faire du bien. Un vrai bonheur. Ça dura deux heures et elle ressortit de la pièce en ayant une impression de flottement. Elle se rendit dans le salon et y trouva Théo – il leur avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi – en train de travailler. Quand il la vit, il lui sourit et lui demanda de s'asseoir :

-Alors ?

-Je t'adore, ça fait un bien fou. Merci.

-Tu as fais toutes les activités ?

-Oui, le bain à remous, le massage, le hammam. Comment t'as fais pour faire construire ça ici ?

-On est sorcier, ne l'oublie pas. On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut. Enfin tant mieux si ça t'a fait du bien. Ça fait du bien à la fois au physique et au moral. Vous serez d'attaque pour le mois prochain. J'ai hâte de savoir dans quel groupe on va tomber. Qui vous allez affronter.

-Tu bosses sur une stratégie particulière ?

-J'en examine plusieurs selon les équipes.

-On le saura demain et on redoublera d'ardeur à l'entraînement. Tu crois qu'on a une chance de gagner ?

-Vous étiez 3ème l'année dernière… on a nos chances. Surtout que beaucoup d'équipes ont changé de joueurs, les autres sont devenus trop vieux.

-Et pour la coupe du monde ?

-Ça sera plus dur. Après, ça dépend encore une fois des équipes. Les jeunes de l'équipe sont bons et vigoureux et les anciens ont de l'expérience, c'est plutôt bien équilibré.

-Merci pour les « anciens » ! Rigola Ginny.

Théo sourit et allait rajouter quelque chose quand d'autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent. La discussion partit rapidement sur la stratégie de l'équipe. Théo analysa le groupe. Tous s'entendaient bien. Crystal et Ginny se connaissaient depuis des années et semblaient très proches. Il voyait bien que Ginny se détendait de plus en plus, elle parlait rarement de Potter et il supposait que tout n'allait pas bien dans son couple et il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le désolait autant.

.

Ron referma la porte et soupira. Il venait de raccompagner le docteur pour Parkinson. Vivement qu'elle accouche, elle devenait insupportable. Déjà qu'elle l'était avant mais là… de plus, elle ne pouvait quasiment plus bouger ce qui semblait lui peser et elle reportait toute son amertume sur lui ! Pas sur sa fille, pas sur Laura ou les autres Aurors. Non, sur lui ! Quelle mission de m***** ! Il savait qu'il devait relativiser tout ça. Leur enquête avançait : ils avaient suivi plusieurs personnes que Parkinson avait cité en tant que membres du groupe de Diggs, ils avaient analysé de nouveau plusieurs preuves dans des affaires sordides. De plus, des histoires en apparence sans lien se recoupaient désormais : une jeune femme retrouvée morte, étranglée et violemment torturée. Une jeune femme qui était arrivée aux Urgences, également torturée par des sorts de Magie noire. Hermione avait été secoué par ce qui lui était arrivé, surtout qu'un sort décuplait chaque cris qui sortaient de sa bouche et tout l'hôpital avait du subir les cris jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l'anti-sort. C'était volontairement cruel.

Il retrouva Laura dans la cuisine qui faisait du thé. Elle lui lança un sourire amusé et il eu un rictus ennuyé.

-Où est la petite ?

-Elle joue dans sa chambre. Elle est adorable cette petite. Tu l'adores, hein ?

-On peut dire ça, elle est vraiment choute. Elle me rappelle mes nièces, sauf qu'elle est beaucoup plus discrète du à ce qu'elle a vécu. Et toi, tu t'entends bien avec Parkinson on dirait.

-Oui, elle est gentille.

-Pff, avec toi. Pourquoi est-elle un monstre avec moi ? Je suis obligé de faire des efforts et elle n'en fait aucun.

-Elle en fait. Saches que tu n'es pas toujours sympa avec elle ! Et votre passé commun ne vous aide pas. Il faudrait l'oublier.

-C'est impossible, ça, chère demoiselle !

-Dis, la semaine prochaine, je dine avec Dany, tu peux me remplacer et dormir ici ?

-Si tu tiens à me faire tuer par Parkinson.

-Elle n'a pas de baguette, elle peut pas te tuer.

-Un couteau de cuisine pourrait bien faire l'affaire, blagua Ron. Bien sur que tu peux. Comment va Dany ?

-Bien, ça va ! Je le sens nerveux quand même. A cause de cette mission, il se fait protecteur et j'ai l'impression qu'il en a déjà marre de mon métier.

-C'est difficile d'être auror et d'avoir une vie de couple, admit Ron.

-Comment t'as fais quand t'es sorti avec Lindsay ?

-Oh et bien… je ne sais pas, elle acceptait mais Dany doit comprendre que tu aimes et que tu es douée dans ton boulot et lui voyage bien aussi ! Il faut qu'il l'accepte.

-Je sais.

-Et tu ne seras pas tout le temps en mission.

-Mais quand tu as des enfants, tu fais comment ? Regardes ta sœur et Harry, désolée d'en parler mais je sais que ça ne se passe pas très bien entre eux.

-Oui mais c'est une autre histoire. Plein d' aurors ont des enfants, regarde Franck et Erick.

-Mais pas Martha ! Moins les femmes.

-Tu verras, tu peux évoluer. Allez dans d'autres ministères, ou rester auror mais ne plus faire de missions.

-Mais j'aime mon boulot ! Raf, c'est nul d'être une femme. Ne rigoles pas.

-Je ne rigole pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu verras au fil du temps ce dont tu as vraiment envie. Je te laisse, petite ! Il faut que je me prépare pour la semaine prochaine à rester avec elle !

-Sois gentil ! Demanda Laura alors que son patron partait.

.

La semaine passa bien trop vite au goût de Ron. On était déjà fin juin et, même si l'enquête avançait, il se sentait coincé dans la maison avec Parkinson. Avant de la rejoindre pour le week-end où il prendrait la place de Laura, il passa voir Harry.

-Je suis parti.

-Ok. Bon courage.

-Ouais… tu vas faire quoi, toi ce week-end ? Tu vas voir Ginny ?

-Non, le championnat commence la semaine prochaine, tu sais comment elle est…

-Tu es allé la voir au moins ?

-Oui j'y suis allé… une fois. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravi. Bref, ça va aller avec Parkinson ?

-Ouais… heureusement qu'il y a la petite, elle est adorable.

-C'est quoi ce sac, tu y vas pour la semaine ? Demanda Harry en remarquant le gros sac au pied de son ami et collègue.

-J'ai, j'ai acheté quelques jeux pour la petite.

-Ron… Tu devrais pas t'attacher à la petite.

-C'est dur de ne pas s'attacher à des enfants. Et elle a besoin d'affection. Pas que sa mère ne lui en donne pas mais…

-D'affection masculine tu veux dire, Ron ?

-Je dois y aller, coupa Ron, ne voulant pas entrer dans cette discussion, surtout qu'il avait eu sensiblement la même hier avec Hermione. Essaie de sortir ce week-end, va voir Hermione.

Harry marmonna quelque chose. Ron en profita pour partir, ne sachant plus comment se comporter avec son meilleur ami. Il en avait parlé longuement à Hermione qui ne savait sur quel pied danser non plus. Leur ami semblait tomber en dépression et il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. En parler le mettait en colère, parler de Ginny le contrariait. Il mit de côté ses pensées et transplana chez Parkinson.

Elle était plus enceinte que jamais et il pria Merlin pour qu'elle n'accouche pas le week-end où il était avec elle. Cassiopée sauta dans ses bras et il l'accueillit en riant. Martha lui jeta un regard bizarre et s'en alla rapidement. Ignorant Parkinson après l'avoir salué, il montra ses nouveaux jeux pour Cassiopée. Adorable, elle le remercia mille fois et ils se mirent à jouer aussitôt jusqu'au soir où il dût préparer à dîner, Parkinson ne pouvait rien faire : elle ne savait pas faire la cuisine façon moldue et de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu vu son état de fatigue.

Il devait être minuit quand Ron se réveilla. Il mit du temps à comprendre qu'on l'appelait.

-Weasley ?

Le son était faible.

Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, baguette en main, Ron sauta de son lit et rentra dans la chambre de Parkinson. Il alluma la lumière pour la découvrir transpirante sur son lit.

-Je, je crois que je vais accoucher.

-Quoi ?

-Appelle le docteur, bafouilla-t-elle, j'ai des contractions de plus en plus rapprochées. Je vais avoir le bébé !

-Je…

-Le médicomage Weasley !

Ron se réveilla enfin et courut dehors prévenir Franck qu'il devait appeler le médicomage avant de revenir auprès de Parkinson. La petite Cassiopée s'était réveillée et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Ta maman va avoir ton petit frère, reste dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Le docteur va bientôt arriver.

Ron s'assura qu'elle rentrait bien dans sa chambre avant d'entrer dans celle d'en face.

-Le docteur va arriver. Tu… tu veux quoi ?

-Rien, occupe-toi de Cassiopée.

-Elle est dans sa chambre. Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est mon boulot de m'inquiéter. Il fout quoi ce médicomage, bordel !

Pansy souffla, essayant de réguler sa respiration comme elle l'avait fait pour la naissance de Cassiopée. C'est dingue comme ça s'oubliait vite : les douleurs de l'accouchement. Maintenant, ça lui revenait en pleine face. C'était affreusement douloureux et elle avait envie d'arracher elle ne savait quoi à Weasley qui la regardait d'un air benêt.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire en attendant…

-Chef ! Fit Franck en rentrant dans la pièce, en ressortant aussitôt en voyant le spectacle de Pansy sur le lit. Brown est injoignable. Il est parti en week-end ! Ils ont voulu envoyer un autre mais j'ai dit non, ils essaient de le joindre…

-Comment ça injoignable ! Il est médicomage putain ! Ils devraient jamais être injoignables et puis il savait bien qu'elle allait accoucher, bordel !

Dans la chambre, Pansy soupira, ayant entendu la conversation. Coincée avec deux benêts, elle était mal partie !

-Bon ok, va au Terrier, demande à ma mère de venir. Tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il avant de revenir dans la chambre. Ok, tu as entendu ?

-Oui.

-Je vais t'aider, tu dois me dire ce que je dois faire. Parkinson ! Pansy, reprit-il doucement, ça ne va pas être facile mais ma mère a eu sept enfants, des innombrables petits enfants et elle y était quasiment toujours, elle saura quoi faire. En attendant, dis-moi quoi faire. Fais-moi confiance.

-Ok. Tu dois m'aider à me déshabiller.

-Quoi ?

-Weasley, soupira Pansy, j'ai mes sous-vêtements, le bébé ne va pas sortir…

-Oh… Ok.

Rougissant mais l'air décidé, Ron aida Pansy à enlever sa culotte, changer ses draps – c'est là que d'être sorcier révélait toute son importance, un coup de baguette et hop le drap était de nouveau propre – et se redressa.

-Regarde, souffla Pansy entre deux contractions, de plus en plus près, si tu ne vois pas la tête du bébé.

-Comment…

-Tu le sauras, triple buse.

Ron essaya de ne pas penser et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Pansy essayait d'analyser la moindre de ses réactions, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir donné l'alerte plus tôt mais elle pensait pouvoir attendre le matin. Maintenant, elle avait Weasley entre ses jambes, l'aidant à mettre au monde son enfant.

-Par Merlin… Je, je crois que je vois sa tête, balbutia-t-il, tu devrais pousser. Souffle. Y a un truc avec la respiration. Souffle.

-J'essaie mais c'est douloureux !

-Par Merlin… Je vais…

D'un sort, il fit venir une bassine d'eau, des serviettes…

-Un ciseau, pour le cordon…

-J'ai ma baguette.

-Tu touches pas… mon bébé… avec… ta baguette !

-Par Merlin.

-Arrêtes de dire ça ! Il va vouloir s'appeler Merlin après !

-Ok, tu veux l'appeler comment.

-Je, je sais pas !

-Comment ça tu sais pas, tu n'y as pas réfléchi ?

-Si mais j'aime plus les noms que j'ai choisi.

-C'est quoi les noms ?

-Allan ?

-C'est quoi ce nom !

-Tu as mieux peut être ? Rugit Pansy, à bout de force.

-Respire, calme-toi.

-C'est toi qui m'énerves ! Donne-moi un nom !

-Gabriel ?

-Oh… c'est mignon Gabriel.

-Cool, allez Gabriel, on y croit.

-J'ai pas dis que je vou…

-Bordel, tais-toi et pousse !

Pansy gémit de douleur et Ron se dit qu'il y allait peut être un peu fort. Il s'adoucit quelque peu et lui lança quelques encouragements, l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom :

-Allez Pansy, tu peux le faire, tout va bien se passer.

-Non, je vais pas y arriver.

-Mais si.

-il me faut un médicomage.

-Pansy, regardes-moi, regardes-moi. Tu vas y arriver, je suis là et tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Alors pousse.

D'un instinct dont il ne savait d'où il provenait, Ron fit glisser le bébé dans sa main alors que Pansy retenait avec peine des gémissements, voir même des cris, de douleur. L'instant d'après, le bébé hurlait à plein poumons.

-C'est un garçon, murmura Ron, admirant le tout petit bébé.

-Do… donne-le moi, souffla Pansy, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron le posa avec précaution sur le ventre de Pansy et s'occupa du cordon et du placenta sous ses petites injonctions. Il rangea rapidement la chambre et vit une petite silhouette sur le pas de la porte.

-Viens, ton petit frère est né.

Ron s'assit près de Parkinson et tendit la main vers Cassiopée, qui sauta sur ses genoux. Pansy lui fit un sourire fatigué, montrant le petit Gabriel, emmitouflé dans une petite couverture qui semblait déjà dormir, respirant régulièrement.

-Il est trop mignon ! On l'appelle comment ?

-Que penses-tu de Gabriel ? Demanda Pansy.

-J'adore ! Il est si petit !

Ron était bien d'accord : si petit, si mignon. Du bruit monta de l'escalier et Ron sortait déjà sa baguette quand sa mère sortit de l'ombre. Elle s'arrêta, muette de stupeur en voyant la scène.

-Je… je.

-C'est trop tard mais viens, je te présente… Pansy.

-Bonjour. Oh il est adorable. Ron… comment ?

-J'ai du me débrouiller tout seul mais Pansy a été une chef et le petit Gabriel s'est très bien débrouillé. Tu peux nous faire du thé ? Je crois que Pansy a besoin de se reposer.

-J'y vais. Franck est resté dehors.

Molly parti, Ron se leva, prenant la main de Cassiopée.

-On va te laisser, je m'occupe de Cass.

-Ok.

-Je le couche ?

-Ok, fit Pansy, fermant presque les yeux, épuisée.

Ron prit le petit Gabriel, laissa Cassiopée lui faire un léger bisou sur le front, en fit de même et le posa dans son berceau à côté du lit de sa mère. Il fila ensuite avec la petite brune pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il était sûr que mère et fils dormaient déjà.

-Il faut que tu retournes dormir, fit Ron.

-Je veux pas, oh s'il te plait ! J'ai plus sommeil et je veux voir ta maman ! S'il te plait !

-D'accord mais c'est exceptionnel !

Cassiopée lui fit un sourire adorable et descendit rapidement l'escalier.

-Doucement !

Quand il eu atteint la cuisine, sa mère et Cass étaient déjà en train de parler.

-J'adore ta confiture, Ron en a ramené et c'est trop bon !

-Ah oui ? je suis contente alors !

-Tu veux jouer ? Ron a ramené plein de jeux hier.

-Joue donc un peu toute seule, Cass, on prépare le thé pour ta maman.

-Mais elle dort !

-S'il te plait.

Cassiopée fit un peu la moue mais fit ce qu'il lui disait. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui le regardait un air étonné.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ma mission. Elles sont protégées et… bref. Merci d'être venue si vite.

-Même si j'ai servi à rien. C'est dingue ! Tu as fait naitre un bébé !

-J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Mais maman, s'il te plait, n'en parle à personne. C'est une mission importante et personne ne doit savoir qu'elles sont là.

-Je ne dirais rien. Promis.

-Merci.

-La petite est adorable.

-Oui.

-Je vais aller monter le thé. Joue avec la petite, je crois qu'elle t'attend.

Ron fit ce qu'elle lui disait, ne voyant pas le sourire de connivence passer sur le visage de sa mère. Son fils semblait bien être attaché à cette petite… et peut être à la petite du haut aussi.

.

**Hihi ! Alors, alors ? Je suis pardonnée du retard ? Chapitre plus long avec un accouchement digne des Weasley lol ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**

**Bonne semaine, bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et oui je suis pas en retard aujourd'hui xD J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

**Juls : merci ! j'avais un peu peur pour la scène de l'accouchement vu que je ne suis pas passée par là encore lol je voulais pas ce soit trop bâclé ni rien donc ravie ! merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

Les vacances avaient sonné pour les élèves de Poudlard. Les Septième Année quittaient leur école pour la dernière fois, les autres y reviendraient avec joie. Les prochaines Première Année attendaient déjà impatiemment leur lettre de bienvenue. Vacances signifiaient également le début du championnat d'Europe de Quidditch. L'équipe d'Angleterre était prête à entrer dans la course face à l'équipe d'Italie. Théo était plutôt confiant en voyant son équipe s'entrainer pour la dernière fois avant leur départ de Finlande. Arrivés par portoloin, il fit un point avec son équipe avant de les envoyer passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Je sais que certaines d'entre vous sont mariées ou en couple. Je vais être très clair. Interdit ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez distraits parce que votre cher et tendre est dans les parages. Si vous en avez besoin, vous pouvez aller au restaurant, mais ne vous perdez pas là dedans. C'est le match qui compte, c'est de gagner qui compte. L' Italie, ce sera plutôt facile mais le reste, ce sera bien plus dur alors gardez en tête ce que vous voulez au final : la victoire. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Tout le monde fila sauf Ginny qui s'attarda :

-Bon discours, chef !

-Vraiment ? Ça me fait toujours bizarre de donner des ordres ainsi.

-Ah bon, malgré tout ce temps ?

-En fait, aux États-Unis, je n'avais pas vraiment de soucis. Mais en Angleterre, tout est différent. Je ne suis pas juste un coach parmi les autres. Je reste fils de Mangemort.

-Je ne crois pas que ça ait encore de l'importance… pour nous en tout cas. Tu es notre coach, c'est tout.

-Merci, fit Théo, beaucoup plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Les journaux ne sont pas aussi gentils que toi.

-Laisse tomber les journaux, ils racontent que de la m… des bêtises, rectifia Ginny. Tu es un bon coach.

-On le verra à la fin du championnat.

-On le verra. Allez, je monte parce que mon coach risque de m'engueuler si je reste à bavarder !

-Bonne nuit et… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'interdire tout accès à ton mari ?

-Bonne nuit, répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce sans répondre à la question.

Théo regarda un moment la porte, se demandant pourquoi il avait posé cette question, il savait bien que quand il parlait d' Harry Potter, Ginny se fermait comme une huitre…

.

Enfin chez lui, Drago remonta les couvertures sur sa fille qui dormait. Il aurait voulu lui passer une main sur sa joue, un geste de tendresse anodin qu'il faisait souvent à son insu. Un geste qu'il ne pouvait plus faire à cause des ses brûlures, geste qui pouvait lui provoquer une douleur certaine. Frustré, il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans un des bureaux de la maison il aimait leur maison de Cornouailles mais il y venait rarement seulement pendant les vacances, l'été, pour se baigner. Il ne savait pas quoi y faire. Il commencerait à travailler lundi sur les potions avec le docteur Madoul. Il s'en voulait d'abandonner sa fille mais il se sentirait plus utile dans un bureau de potions à trouver un moyen de supprimer ses brûlures qu'à trainer dans la maison à en devenir fou. Sa mère allait venir souvent, la sœur de Granger aussi… il espérait que Chloé accepte les visites de Tyler et d'autres de ses amis mais il n'y comptait pas vraiment. Il fallait qu'il parle à Astoria peut être qu'ils pourraient engager une gouvernante pour faire passer leur journée plus vite à leur fille ? Oui, il devait lui parler… si seulement il savait où elle était !

-Drago ?

Il sursauta et se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait reconnu la voix de Blaise.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

-Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici… pourquoi tu ne t'es pas installé à Londres ?

-Je crois que Chloé préfère la Cornouailles…

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Comme tu peux l'imaginer : mal. Je n'arrive pas à l'aider, c'est tellement horrible. J'aimerais tout effacer.

-Mais tu ne peux pas, et tu fais ce que tu dois faire et tu le fais bien. Où est Astoria ? Reprit Blaise après un court silence. Elle n'est pas là ? Drago, où est-elle ? Si je ne la connaissais pas, je penserais qu'elle a un…

-C'est pas possible, elle est seulement secouée par ce qui est arrivé à Chloé. C'est une bonne mère.

-Ah oui ? Alors où est-elle ? Tu sais que j'adore Asto et oui je trouvais qu'elle était une bonne mère mais j'ai vu la tienne de mère et… elle voit rarement Astoria et dès que je passe, elle n'est pas là. C'est sa mère, bordel, elle devrait toujours être là.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-T'es toujours là, toi !

-C'est pas évident.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu la défendes !

-C'est ma femme. Et je veux qu'on change de sujet. Parles moi plutôt de Millie et toi…

Blaise se sentit rougir et se félicita de sa peau noire qui pouvait le cacher. Mais son meilleur ami le connaissait trop bien et il avait déjà du analyser toutes ses émotions sur son visage.

-Et bien ça va, j'envisage… je sais pas, d'emménager avec elle.

-Je suis content pour vous, qui l'aurait cru ? Toi et Milicent !

-Je sais, je sais… moi-même, j'ai du mal à le croire, mais elle est bien loin de la fille qu'elle était à Poudlard.

-Déjà, elle est bien plus jolie.

-Enfoiré. Mais c'est vrai.

-Et toi aussi tu as changé. Mais n'allons pas dans le sentimentalisme.

-Chloé ne veut toujours pas nous voir ?

-Non… et là elle dort. J'ai essayé de la convaincre mais tu la connais quand elle est butée comme ça !

-Tel père, telle fille !

-Et puis, je la comprends d'un côté… je ne sais pas si je ne réagirais pas pareil.

-Foutu égo des Malefoy. Franchement Drago…

-Je ne veux pas l'obliger, elle est déjà assez mal comme ça, je veux pas en rajouter et puis elle accepte certaines personnes.

-Qui donc ?

-La sœur de Granger.

-La… elle a une sœur Granger ?

-Et oui… moldue, mais elle est animatrice à Sainte Mangouste et Chloé l'adore alors, elle va venir cet été pour la garder, passer du temps avec elle et ne fais pas cette tête là. Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être père, je ferais tout pour elle et si je dois accepter les deux Granger et bien je le ferais.

-Ok… sinon tu as des nouvelles de Théo ? Tu vas à son premier match ?

-Je pense pas y aller… je veux pas laisser Chloé seule. Je le regarderai à la télé avec elle.

-Ah la télé ! Je déteste ça, je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais.

-C'est plutôt cool, imagine, regardez des matchs de quidditch sans les cris du stade ? Je suis plutôt content que le ministère ait finalement abdiqué sur cette affaire.

-Si même les Malefoy se mettent à la TV.

-Revenons-en à Théo, il a l'air d'aller bien, non ? Un peu d'angoisse, somme toute naturelle.

-Oui, mais je sens autre chose. J'espère que les journaux vont pas trop l'égratigner.

-Il est solide et les journaux, c'est de la merde. Je…

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, deux personnes étaient apparues via transplanage : Granger et sa sœur. Blaise lui jeta un regard totalement éberlué :

-Vous arrivez par transplanage ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Zabini. Malefoy.

-J'ai levé l'anti transplanage juste pour elles, répondit Malefoy, sinon Katie peut pas rentrer, elle ne peut pas par cheminée.

-Qui est Katie ?

-C'est moi, fit la petite brune, salut. Chloé est là ?

-Prenez l'escalier, à gauche puis deuxième porte à gauche. Je vous rejoins.

-Zabini, fit Hermione, sarcastique, au plaisir.

Les deux sœurs filèrent vers l'escalier, ouvrant de grands yeux devant le faste de la maison Malefoy, laissant les deux amis discuter ou plutôt Blaise fixer Malefoy avec des yeux ronds.

-Elle est le médecin de ma fille, se justifia Drago, le fusillant du regard.

-Tu l'as appelé Katie.

-C'est son prénom.

-Rassures-moi, tu n'appelles pas Granger Hermione ?!

-Non, c'est pas pareil. Ça n'a rien à voir. Katie est une jeune fille qui aide ma fille, Granger est la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard qui est le médecin de ma fille. Arrêtes avec cette tête. Dégages de là.

-Je décolle pour la Finlande avec Millie.

-Salues Théo pour moi. Et amusez-vous bien, on va ratatiner l'Italie.

-Compte sur moi, fit Blaise avant de transplaner.

Drago attendit quelque secondes avant de rejoindre les sœurs Granger dans la chambre de sa fille, se demandant si c'était vraiment bizarre qu'il ait appelé la sœur de Granger par son prénom ? Il faiblissait avec l'âge, c'était sûr mais comme il l'avait dit à Blaise, Granger et Katie n'avaient rien à voir l'une avec l'autre.

-Malefoy ?

-Granger ? Soupira Drago.

-Ta femme est là ?

-Euh non, elle est partie faire une course.

-Elle va bientôt revenir alors ? Parce que j'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux. Tu n'as pas à me mentir Malefoy, reprit Hermione alors que le silence s'éternisait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

-Je voulais qu'on pose sur papier les rendez-vous de mes prochaines visites, que ça convienne à tout le monde. Je sais que tu commences lundi avec le docteur Madoul et je dois gérer mon emploi du temps

-Alors, allons-y, fit Drago en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

.

Ron devait se l'avouer il était amoureux, totalement amoureux de cette petite chose qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Depuis qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras le jour de sa naissance, il ne pouvait plus le poser. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il l'avait quitté et dès qu'il était revenu, il l'avait pris.

-Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Laura à ses côtés.

-Oh oui ! Où sont Cass et Parkinson ?

-Elle lui fait prendre son bain là-haut. Je vous laisse !

-Bonne journée.

-Toi aussi !

Laura fila et Ron chouchouta le petit Gabriel. Il avait déjà deux semaines…

-Ron !

Cassiopée entra dans la pièce, adorable dans une serviette trop grande, les cheveux mouillés :

-Cassiopée ! Remontes tout de suite !

Ron posa Gabriel et accueillit Cassiopée dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas ma puce ?

-Bien ! J'ai pris un bain, c'était trooop bien ! Gabriel arrête paaas de pleurer. Surtout la nuit ! Il est mignon, hein ?

-Cassiopée !

-Oui, j'arriiiiiiiiiive. Y a Roooon !

-Tout de suite ! Répéta Pansy du haut de l'escalier.

-Je crois que tu devrais y aller, souffla Ron, on se revoit juste après.

Cassiopée lui fit une petite moue mais se dandina pour descendre de ses bras et courut dans l'escalier rejoindre sa mère sous le sourire tendre de Ron. Il devait faire attention, il s'attachait bien trop aux enfants de Parkinson. Cet attachement ajoutait à sa motivation pour retrouver Diggs mais il stagnait, toute l'équipe stagnait et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, surtout que Kingsley avait dit que pendant l'été, tout était toujours plus calme et que les trouver allait être difficile. Cela le rendait fou, surtout qu'un nouveau meurtre s'était produit. Et quand Pansy lui demanda où ils en étaient, il se sentit frustré de ne pas lui donner des nouvelles plus positives.

.

De frustration, Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus encore. Il plongea son regard dans celui, toujours aussi fermé, de sa femme.

-Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, répéta Ginny en s'adoucissant quelque peu. J'ai un match le lendemain.

-Il est l'après-midi, je te demande quelques heures la veille, pas le soir, pour être ensemble et avec nos amis.

-Harry, j'ai un match super important. C'est pour une qualif en huitième de finale ! Je peux pas. Théo ne veut pas.

-Théo ne veut pas ? Mais il se prend pour qui ?

-Mon coach, Harry, il se prend pour mon coach. C'est de la distraction, je dois rester concentrée, essaie de comprendre, tu as joué au Quidditch, tu sais combien la concentration est importante.

-Il ne fallait pas trois jours pour me concentrer ! Cracha Harry.

-Parce que c'était des matchs d'ados, on est au niveau mondial là je te rappelle ! On n'est plus à Poudlard.

-Tu me punis, c'est ça ? Parce que je suis arrivé en retard au tien l'année dernière ?

Ginny laissa échapper un cri de frustration.

-Tu crois que je m'abaisserais à ça peut être ?! Tu le crois vraiment ? J'ai un match, c'est important pour moi, ça l'est pour mon équipe et tu t'en fiches peut être mais aussi pour toute notre communauté en Angleterre ! J'aurais aimé être là pour ton anniversaire mais ce n'est PAS possible. Je te propose de le faire deux jours avant, ce n'est pas un drame, si ? Tu n'as plus 10 ans pourtant !

-A 10 ans, personne ne me souhaitait mon anniversaire !

-Et bien justement, sois content que tout le monde y pense ! Je pensais que toi tu pourrais comprendre que pour certaines choses, le travail passe avant, non ?

-C'est méchant !

-Je vois pas en quoi ! Tu fais passer le travail avant beaucoup de choses et parfois avant moi…

-Comment peux-tu ? Osa Harry, suffoqué de colère.

-Tu vas me dire que c'est faux peut être ? Alors laisses-moi faire de même, s'il te plait !

-Comme si tu ne le faisais pas assez ! Tu peux me reprocher de trop travailler mais tu es partie la moitié de l'année faire tes championnats ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse !

-Je pars pas la moitié de l'année mais au moins quand je suis là, je suis vraiment là ! Toi, tu n'es jamais là.

-T'es injuste ! Il y a des monstres dans notre communauté. Il faut bien que quelqu'un les arrête !

-Ne me ressors pas la même chanson, je la connais ! Tu n'es pas le seul auror sur terre, tu es au courant ? Tu peux aussi les laisser travailler. Mon frère arrive très bien à gérer les deux.

-Il n'est pas marié.

-Non, mais quand il a des copines, il arrive bizarrement à s'en occuper.

-Mieux que moi ? Rugit Harry, c'est ça que tu as voulu dire ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, tu interprètes tout de travers. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Mais peu importe, tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble pour ton anniversaire même si c'est deux jours avant ou deux jours après ?

-Je veux que tu viennes le jour J.

-Ce n'est pas possible, ne fais pas l'enfant !

-On verra, bon match, fit Harry avant de transplaner.

De rage, Ginny lança un vase contre le mur. Elle en avait marre de ses disputes à répétition, de son cœur qui se fêlait à chaque fois. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à le regarder en face. Cela allait-il durer longtemps ? Était-ce la perte de son bébé qui avait fragilisé leur couple ou la faille était-elle là bien avant ? Elle savait que bien avant qu'elle ne découvre sa grossesse, leur couple ne fonctionnait plus trop. Il se voyait trop peu et la passion des débuts avait vite disparue. Ginny avait des attentes qu' Harry n'arrivait plus à combler. Ginny l'aimait toujours, il était son Harry qu'elle aimait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sur ce quai de la gare de Londres à l'âge de 10 ans. Un amour qui avait évolué avec les années, qui avait atteint son paroxysme avec leur mariage. S'éteignait-il à petit feu ? A cause de l'éloignement, de leur incompatibilité de caractère ? A cause de la perte de leur bébé ? Ginny ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Non, ne pas penser à son bébé. Le médecin lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle avait du mal à y croire Elle avait joué au Quidditch durant les premiers mois, alors qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte. Ou n'avait-elle pas voulu voir les signes ? Cette question la brûlait de l'intérieur.

On frappa à la porte et Ginny, se doutant que cela pouvait être Crystal – elle savait qu' Harry venait – lui dit d'entrer. Elle fut surprise de voir Théo sur le pas de sa chambre et elle essaya de se ressaisir.

-Hey, salut. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Ginny précipitamment.

-Je pensais que peut-être toi tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

-Euh non.

-J'ai la chambre à côté.

-Oh désolée. Tu nous as entendu ?

-Que des bribes mais j'ai vu Crystal sortir tout à l'heure et… je sais pas, je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être besoin de compagnie ?

-C'est gentil mais je sais pas, merci mais non vraiment.

-On n'est pas obligé de parler, juste… tu regardes la télé, toi ?

-Oui, parfois.

-Un petit film, ça te dit ?

-Euh, oui d'accord. Ça me changera les idées, merci Théo.

Théo hocha la tête, un peu gêné et la laissa passer, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il lui avait un peu menti, il avait entendu bien plus que des bribes entre elle et Potter. Ils criaient tellement forts. Il n'avait su quoi faire. Devait-il intervenir ? Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses deux là puissent se déchirer à ce point, cela lui faisait vraiment mal pour Ginny qui semblait bien amoureuse de son mari même si elle avait l'air désabusée du peu qu'il lui donnait. Dingue comme un homme ne se contentait jamais de ce qu'il avait. Potter avait la chance d'avoir une femme magnifique comme Ginny et il n'en avait même pas conscience.

Après le film, Ginny, se sentant beaucoup mieux, se tourna vers lui, lovée dans le canapé.

-Je te remercie, ça m'a fait du bien et encore désolée pour tout ça.

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal quelques disputes entre mari et femme. Enfin je suppose.

-Jamais été marié ?

-Non.

-Fiancé ?

-Presque, je m'enfuis avant qu'elles en aient l'idée.

-Belle astuce !

-Crystal et toi, vous vous connaissez depuis un bail.

-Oui, depuis qu'elle est rentrée chez les Harpies, elle a un an de moins que moi. Ça va faire dix ans…ce qui ne me rajeunit pas du tout.

-Je t'en prie, t'es pas vieille.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi ! Rigola Ginny. Et puis, t'es vieux aussi.

-Je te remercie, fit Théo, faussement offensé avant de se joindre à elle pour rire.

Ginny soupira, posant sa tête contre le canapé moelleux. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas aussi détendue dans une soirée.

-Je vais y aller, demain, journée d'entrainement.

-Arf, le coach est dur ?

-T'as pas idée. Encore merci pour la soirée, Théo. A demain.

-A demain, murmura Théo d'une voix sourde, ne la quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

.

-M. Malefoy ?

Katie le vit sursauter et se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Cela faisait pourtant plus d'un mois qu'elle le côtoyait et il l'impressionnait toujours autant. Pourtant, il était vraiment gentil avec elle, très loin de l'attitude méprisante qu'il gardait pour sa sœur ce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Bien sûr, elle connaissait leur haine mutuelle due à leur scolarité et à la guerre. Ça, elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Mais plus de quinze ans avaient passé maintenant, ils pourraient au moins faire la paix.

-Katie ?

-Euh oui, je dois y aller. J'ai dit au revoir à Chloé, elle regarde un dessin animé.

-Super. Merci beaucoup Katie.

-Vous me ramenez ? Demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui, je te ramène. Excuse-moi, j'étais en train de travailler sur des potions.

-Oh, bien sûr, je comprends. Vous voulez que j'attende pour partir ?

-Non, ça ira. Ça me fera une pause.

Katie s'était rapprochée de la table et jeta un œil sur les parchemins, barbouillés de formules.

-C'est de la chimie en fait, vous devez trouver la bonne formule.

-C'est à peu près ça oui.

-Je pensais qu'il fallait que vous travailliez auprès de votre chaudron pour ça… c'est ce qu' Hermione fait quand elle en fait.

-Elle en fait ?

-Ça lui arrive, pour des petits trucs. Genre mal de tête, ou trucs de filles. Pour ses cheveux.

-Oh…

-Je suis désolée, je sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ! Elle me tuerait pour ça, elle ne fait rien à ses cheveux, ne lui dites pas que je vous en ai parlé. Vous me raccompagnez avant que je ne dise d'autres bêtises ?

Drago retint avec grand mal un éclat de rire, se contentant d'un sourire en coin. Katie était vraiment marrante quand elle s'y mettait et il ne la remercierait jamais assez de s'occuper ainsi de sa fille. Il tendait la main pour la faire transplaner avec lui quand deux personnes apparurent devant lui : Blaise Zabini et Tyler Nott, petit frère de Théo. Katie laissa retomber son bras et se sentit un moment mal à l'aise face à des sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas… avant de reconnaitre le jeune sorcier qu'elle avait rencontré sur le chemin de traverse quand elle était avec Ted et Vic. D'ailleurs, il semblait bien l'avoir reconnu. Il salua Drago et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Salut ! On se connait, non ? Tu es amie avec Victoire Weasley ?

-Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Drago après avoir salué Blaise et Tyler.

-On s'est croisé une fois, avoua Katie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Tyler, ravi d'avoir une chance folle de la recroiser après des jours à trainer sur le chemin de Traverse pour l'apercevoir.

-Je suis là pour Chloé.

-Ah oui, la…

-Drago ? Fit une voix. Oh, Blaise, Tyler, bonjour… Miss Granger, ajouta Astoria Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

-Mme Malefoy, fit Katie, gênée comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait la mère de Chloé.

-Vous êtes encore là ?

-J'allais partir.

-Bien. Tyler, quelle bonne surprise ! Tu veux venir voir Chloé ?

-Oui, je…

-Chloé n'a pas envie, coupa Drago.

-Chloé n'a que huit ans, elle ne sait pas ce dont elle a envie, ni ce dont elle a besoin. Elle a besoin de ses amis. Elle connait Tyler depuis toujours, elle doit…

-Elle ne le veut pas, Astoria, trancha Drago, on ne peut pas la forcer. Granger dit que…

-Granger dit que ? Mima Astoria. Elle n'est pas sa mère que je sache, elle ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour elle.

-Tyler, amène donc Katie dehors, fais-lui visiter le jardin, je crois qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu, demanda Drago, essayant visiblement de se contenir.

-Oui, ok, fit Tyler en faisant passer Katie devant lui d'un geste.

Tyler suivit hors de la maison alors que Blaise se dirigeait vers un autre bureau, disant qu'il avait très envie d'un bon whisky-pur-feu et que Drago et Astoria reprenaient leur discussion ou plutôt leur dispute. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, aussi il était ravi d'avoir l'occasion de parler à Katie. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, ses yeux pétillants, ses joues rougies par la gêne, ses jambes moulées dans un jean. Il détourna le regard à temps puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec une grimace gênée.

-je crois que j'ai déclenché une autre dispute chez les Malefoy !

-Je pense pas que tu sois vraiment la raison de la dispute. Juste un prétexte. Ils en ont beaucoup ?

-Un peu. Souvent, elle n'est pas là quand je suis là, elle ne m'aime pas.

Katie baissa la tête, un peu gênée de dévoiler les problèmes des Malefoy, même si Tyler semblait être un ami. Celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Comment va Chloé ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de penser à autre chose. Elle ne veut pas me voir…

-Elle va… pas bien, je ne la connaissais pas avant donc c'est dur à dire mais elle souffre beaucoup, autant physiquement que moralement. Il lui faut du temps.

-Je la connais depuis qu'elle est toute petite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas me voir.

-Parce qu'elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était. J'ai cru comprendre que les Malefoy étaient très fiers de leur apparence.

-Oh oui !

-Chloé est défigurée. Elle n'est plus vraiment ce qu'elle est, ça ne doit pas être facile à gérer. Elle ne veut pas que tu la vois autrement que comme tu la connais. Dingue comme ce parc est immense ? Fit Katie pour changer de sujet. Je ne sais même pas où on est.

-Cornouailles, je sais pas exactement non plus. Drago est très protecteur. Alors, tu es en vacances aussi ?

-Oui, aussi ! Fini Poudlard pour toi, c'est ça ?

-Et oui… ça va me faire drôle en septembre.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Médicomagie. Trois ans de formation. Et toi ?

-J'ai encore un an de lycée avant d'aller à l'université. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux faire encore. Surement dans le social. M'occuper des gens, les aider, j'aime bien. Enfin, j'ai encore un an pour y réfléchir.

Un silence se fit, un peu gênant. Katie sentait le regard de Tyler sur elle et elle se sentait rougir, et pire, ses jambes tremblaient. Il n'était même pas son style, pourquoi se sentait-elle autant troublée ? Bon d'accord, il était sexy en diable avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts à se noyer dedans. Cela devrait être interdit d'avoir des yeux comme ça ! Pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle ressentait, elle regarda avec attention le paysage qui s'étalait devant elle. Un parc gigantesque, une falaise et à l'horizon, la mer. La maison derrière elle cadrait très bien dans le paysage.

-Impressionnée ? Demanda Tyler, l'ayant suivi du regard alors qu'elle tentait vainement de ne pas croiser le sien.

-Oh oui ! Et pourtant mes parents sont dentistes ! Ce qui veut dire qu'ils gagnent plutôt bien leur vie. Évidemment, ce n'est rien par rapport à ça ! Tu vis aussi dans un truc comme ça ?

-A peu près, oui.

-Waouh. Tes parents aussi sont riches ?

-On peut dire ça. C'est mon frère maintenant.

-Oh… tu n'as plus tes parents ? Désolée, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est bizarre. D'habitude, tout le monde connait l'histoire de mes parents, de mon frère.

-Je sais juste qu'il était à Serpentard et donc un ennemi de ma sœur. T'es pas obligé d'en parler, ajouta-t-elle, si ça te mets mal à l'aise. Changeons de sujet. Tu fais quoi de tes vacances ?

-Je suis partie aux États-Unis chez des amis. J'y ai habité avec mon frère pendant dix ans.

-Waouh, génial ! Comment c'est ?

-C'est…

-Tyler !

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la maison pour voir Drago sur le pas de la porte.

-Je vais ramener Katie. Rentrez.

-On arrive.

-Je, et toi, tu fais quoi ? Bredouilla Tyler, intérieurement énervé contre Drago, de tes vacances je veux dire.

-Oh, je suis partie aussi dans ma famille, je traine avec des amis, avec Chloé. J'attends avec impatience le retour de Vic et Ted. Ils sont dans leurs familles respectives.

-Ok, on pourrait passer un après-midi ensemble, si tu veux, un jour.

Tyler se disputa intérieurement pour ses bredouillements et espéra que Katie ne dise jamais rien de tout ça à personne. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu contrit et se sentit pousser des ailes en la voyant rougir – ce qu'il se promit de ne jamais dire à qui que ce soit. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul à ressentir le courant qui passait entre eux.

-Je, oui, pourquoi pas, bredouilla à son tour Katie.

-Cool, pour te contacter…

-Oh, envoie un hibou à Hermione et mets « pour Katie » en dessous, parce que sinon, ils ne me trouvent pas.

-Cool. Je…

-Alors, le parc est joli ?

Tyler fusilla Blaise et Drago du regard qui les attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Blaise lui lança un regard moqueur avant de faire un clin d'œil à Katie.

-Je ramène Katie et je reviens, fit Drago, ne bougez pas.

-Mes amitiés à Granger, dit Blaise en riant.

Katie croisa son regard et salua tout le monde avec un sourire hésitant. Blaise se tourna alors vers lui et lui tapa sur la nuque.

-Elle te plait hein !

Tyler soupira, se plaignant que les amis de son frère pouvaient vraiment être lourds parfois.

.

(1)Je sais que normalement pas de TV dans le monde moldu, que selon JKR, le Ministère ne l'a pas accepté pour les risques que des moldus tombent sur les chaines (source : pottermore), mais j'aime l'idée de TV sorcière^^ alors des sorciers ont bien bossé dessus et ils ont fini par réussir à protéger ses chaines sorcières !

.

**Voili, voilou ! Un assez long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, pas mal de perso, de scènes alors j'attends votre avis alors sivouplé, une petite review ?**

**Bonne semaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Enfin bonsoir ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien ! Attention à la neige pour ceux du Nord Est ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 8**

Le bruit était incessant mais il n'entendait rien des discussions, des rires. Il ne voyait pas les regards inquiets de ses amis et de sa famille. Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était créé une bulle pour supporter les diners et après-midi au Terrier. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, bien au contraire. Mais de plus en plus, toute cette foule, cette pression d'être le Harry parfait l'étouffait. Aussi, il partait dans sa bulle de travail, là il se sentait utile, efficace. Pourtant, en ce jour, il aurait du être totalement en dehors de son travail, totalement sur lui. C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Tout le monde était là… tout le monde sauf Ginny. Il avait refusé de la voir il y a deux jours comme elle lui avait proposé. Il avait été bête, il le savait mais il en avait marre de passer pour le méchant qui n'était jamais, pour celui qui était la raison de sa colère, de sa tristesse. Il ne pouvait être responsable de tout. Elle aussi avait sa part de responsabilité dans leur situation actuelle. Elle n'était jamais là, se posait en victime et il détestait ça.

-Harry ?

Harry tenta de sourire en reconnaissant son filleul, les cheveux d'un bleu intense.

-Alors Teddy, c'était bien les vacances ?

-Oui, enfin comme des vacances avec ma grand-mère. Je suis content d'être rentré. Ça va toi ?

-Oui.

-T'as l'air fatigué.

-Je travaille sur une affaire compliquée.

-Tu crois que tu auras un peu le temps pour t'occuper de nouveaux aurors en septembre ? Demanda Teddy avec un sourire.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ce métier ? Ce n'est pas un métier facile.

-Je le sais mais je le veux.

-Teddy, je… c'est un métier prenant.

-Je sais Harry et je veux le faire, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça. D'accord avant c'était pour faire comme toi et même comme mes parents. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un choix d'adulte, vraiment. Je veux faire ça. Grand-mère s'y est fait. Tu dois t'y faire.

-Je m'y fais et je serais heureux de te compter parmi les nouveaux Aurors. Je m'inquiète juste.

-Tu regrettes, toi ? D'avoir fait ce choix de carrière.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Harry d'une manière tellement automatique qu'il se demanda s'il ne regrettait vraiment pas son choix, un choix qui mettait à mal son mariage.

.

-Comment va Harry ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et regarda Harry qui parlait à Teddy dans le jardin. A ses côtés, Molly rangeait la cuisine, soucieuse.

-Tu lui as parlé ? Et Ron ?

-On a essayé.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse faire quelque chose, à part lui ou Ginny.

-J'ai peur parfois, avoua Molly, qu'ils se séparent mais je me dis que c'est peut être la solution.

Molly avait dit ça d'une voix basse, s'attendant à une réplique courroucée d' Hermione. A son grand regret, celle-ci ne put qu' hausser les épaules une nouvelle fois.

-Ils s'aiment, c'est évident, dit-elle enfin. Mais…

-L'amour ne suffit plus parfois.

-Apparemment. Je n'arrive pas à les imaginer séparés, Molly.

-Moi non plus mais je déteste les voir souffrir ainsi. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose. Arthur me dit de ne rien faire et Ron refuse de m'en parler. Il a toujours été très discret quand il est question d' Harry. Je ne veux pas le forcer à me faire des confidences sur Harry mais quand même je suis la mère de Ginny et j'aime Harry comme mon fils. Je, je…

-Je sais Molly mais Ron a raison, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous ne pouvons les forcer à communiquer. La, la perte du bébé a été très dur pour tous les deux et il est difficile pour un couple de s'en remettre. Il faut leur laisser du temps.

-Hermione, leur problème remonte à bien plus longtemps que la perte du bébé.

-Je sais.

-Je pensais que ça aurait pu les rapprocher.

-Moi aussi. Ça a plutôt fait le contraire.

-Alors nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire ?

-Non, juste être là pour les aider, les soutenir quoiqu'ils décident.

-Même si on doit les regarder se déchirer.

-Malheureusement.

Les deux femmes soupirèrent et leur regard se croisa enfin, plein de souffrance contenue.

-Bon et toi ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu parler de la petite Malefoy, c'est vraiment affreux !

-Oh oui, affreux.

-Comment s'en sortent-ils ?

-Plutôt bien. La petite est très courageuse.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur avec Drago Malefoy ?

-Un petit peu mais pas autant que j'aurais pu le croire.

Fleur, la femme de Bill, et Audrey, celle de Percy, entrèrent alors dans la cuisine et se mêlèrent à la conversation. Molly regarda les trois jeunes femmes avec tendresse. Même si Hermione n'était pas sa belle-fille, elle l'aimait comme un membre de sa famille et elles avaient toutes les deux une relation particulière que Molly n'avait pas avec ses belles-filles, relation née pendant la guerre dans leur amour particulier pour Ron et la constance de sa présence auprès d'eux depuis autant d'années.

Un fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle rangée, Hermione se rendit auprès de Ron qui s'amusait avec un de ses neveux à une partie d'échec.

-Qui gagne ?

-Chut, tu vas me déconcentrer, ce petit va finir par me battre ! Grogna Ron.

-Bien joué Louis ! Je suis avec toi !

-Merci Hermione, fit Louis avec un sourire.

-T'as pas le droit de le choisir lui, c'est moi ton meilleur ami !

-Ne sois pas jaloux oncle Ron ! Elle sait que je suis le meilleur, c'est tout !

-Dans tes rêves, fit Ron en avançant un pion, happant celui de son neveu qui se renfrogna Ron se tourna alors vers Hermione : tu lui as parlé ?

-Brièvement mais tu le connais, il ne veut rien entendre et je ne veux pas gâcher son anniversaire.

-Il est dans la lune.

-Les affaires sont dures ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Mais il devient de plus en plus agressif et pressant au boulot. Et Louis, je t'interdis de répéter ça à qui que ce soit.

-Bien sûr, Oncle Ron ! Promit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui les fit tous rire.

.

Épuisée, Ginny rentra dans sa chambre, se dépêchant de prendre une douche pour détendre ses muscles douloureux. Machinalement, son regard se posa sur la pendule murale. 18h. La fête devait être finie. Mais elle savait que sa mère allait retenir qui elle pouvait pour un dernier repas. Ginny ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Elle aurait du être à l'anniversaire de son mari. Elle en avait envie. Elle était néanmoins soulagée de ne pas y être allée. Elle adorait être au Terrier avec sa famille et ses amis. Avant. Depuis l'incident, tout le monde agissait bizarrement comme pour l'aider, sans savoir que cela ne l'aidait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Elle avait juste envie d' hurler et de les frapper dans ces cas là avec leurs paroles toutes faites et leur regard de pitié. Elle respira un grand coup, essayant de calmer sa colère. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si elle avait perdu le bébé, cela l'était encore moins si rien n'allait plus avec son mari. C'était leurs fautes à eux deux et à eux seuls.

On frappa à sa chambre, elle donna automatiquement l'ordre d'entrer et fut étonnée de voir Théo et non Crystal comme elle s'y attendait. Théo parut aussi surpris : elle n'était qu'en serviette de bain nouée autour d'elle, en train de sécher les cheveux avec une autre serviette.

-Oh désolé.

-Je croyais que c'était Crystal, elle devait me rejoindre, s'excusa Ginny en souriant. Tu voulais ?

-Oui, je, j'ai proposé aux autres un film pour se détendre avant demain, si ça te va ?

-Euh oui ok, je vois ça avec Crys et je descends.

-Ok, super, à tout de suite pour le diner.

-Oui !

Théo se détourna rapidement mais Ginny ne loupa pas le regard appréciateur qui lui avait lancé. Souriant bêtement, Ginny se regarda dans la glace. Elle n'était pas si vieille. Grâce à tout ce sport, son corps avait perdu quelques rondeurs disgracieuses elle s'habilla rapidement, elle ne voulait pas que Crystal la voit comme ça, souriant parce qu'un autre homme que son mari la trouvait belle. Et puis elle avait surement mal interprété le regard de Théo, il était surement gêné.

Accompagnée de Crystal, elle descendit rejoindre l'équipe pour un diner rapide plein de féculents avant d'aller se détendre devant un film. Dany et Crystal ne restèrent pas, trop pressés de se coucher et d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant le match de demain. Ginny se prit totalement au film, qu'elle avait déjà pourtant vu avec Hermione. Une petite discussion se lança à la fin sur le film en question et Ginny en profita pour aller aux toilettes. Quand elle revint, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule avec Théo.

-Ils sont partis ?

-Oui Mark a ramené Emma, elle dormait. On n'a pas réussi à la réveiller.

-Quand Emma est lancée à dormir… il faut un sort pour la réveiller !

-Apparemment ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée, Ginny ? Je sais que c'est l'anniversaire de ton mari ce soir…

-Oh, oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que c'était sur le journal ce matin, étonnant de voir ça sur le journal, je te l'accorde et parce que je me souviens que c'était avant ce match et…

-Que nous nous sommes disputés à ce propos. Tu m'avais dis que tu n'avais pas tout entendu.

-Les murs ne sont pas si épais, avoua Théo, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça.

Théo se rapprocha un peu de Ginny sur le canapé et posa une main sur la sienne, crispée sur son genou. Il capta alors son regard. Son cœur s'accéléra et il essaya de contrôler sa respiration, priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son trouble.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-M, merci Théo mais ça va, je t'assure.

Gênée, Ginny enleva sa main mais Théo n'enleva pas la sienne qui tomba sur sa jambe, juste au dessus du genou. Ginny sentit une onde de chaleur parcourir son corps à ce contact. Surprise, elle croisa le regard de Théo, un regard sombre et intense qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Je, commença-t-elle, la voix cassée.

-Gin.

-Non, euh je vais me coucher, fit Ginny en se levant, à demain.

Elle sortit en courant de la chambre et Théo entendit la porte claquer. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, se maudissant d'avoir réagi comme ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait été troublée par le contact de sa main sur elle. Elle n'était pas indifférente. Mais à quoi bon cela pouvait-il l'avancer ? Elle était mariée. MARIEE. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par une femme mariée. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ! Cela faisait des jours, des semaines presque qu'il luttait contre son attirance pour elle. Il avait toujours envie de lui parler, de la toucher et il était dur de se retenir alors qu'il était constamment avec elle, à côté d'elle. Sentant son parfum, admirant sa beauté, riant à ses blagues. Il ne cessait de lui parler d' Harry pour se persuader qu'il y avait un problème entre eux, qu'il avait peut-être une chance. Il était pathétique. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer comme ça. Mais comment aller contre ça, contre ses sentiments pour elle ? Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Aussitôt entrée dans sa chambre, Ginny s'était affalée par terre, contre la porte, le souffle court. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Avait-elle été, une demi-seconde, attirée par Théo ? Bien plus qu'une demi-seconde, lui souffla une petite voix. En repensant à la peau de Théo contre la sienne, à sa main sur sa cuisse, elle frissonna de nouveau avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par Théo. Elle était mariée, elle aimait Harry. Elle n'avait jamais aimé un autre homme. D'accord, elle était sortie avec deux ou trois garçons avant de sortir avec Harry mais elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par un autre homme non plus. Jusqu'à ce jour. Le regard que Théo lui avait lancé la remuait, la touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Elle avait peut-être mal interprété ? Ce n'était peut-être que de la compassion. Plutôt du désir, lui murmura à nouveau ladite voix. Ginny se leva en grognant. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller. Demain, elle avait un match important. Elle devait être préparée. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à Harry et encore moins à Théo. Déterminée à ne plus y penser, elle se coucha mais le souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer lui revenait à la mémoire et elle mit bien du temps à trouver le sommeil.

.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais Pansy Parkinson était déjà devant le journal. Depuis qu'elle avait eu le droit de le lire, elle le dévorait tous les matins. Et puisque Gabriel ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, elle était toujours la première levée. Elle avait appris à faire un petit déjeuner façon moldu, aussi elle lisait le journal en buvant son thé, attendant le réveil des autres habitants de la maison. Cassiopée ne se levait que vers 9h. Laura était de garde, elle se levait aussi assez tard. Quand c'était Martha, celle-ci se levait aussi tôt qu'elle alors qu'elles ne parlaient pas. Si c'était Ron… et bien cela dépendait de son humeur du jour.

Pansy félicita Théo dans sa tête de ses deux victoires au championnat d'Europe contre l'Italie et l'Espagne. Elle espérait que cela continuerait comme ça pour la suite. C'était un bonheur pour elle d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis par cet intermédiaire. Elle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre que la fille de Drago avait été gravement brûlée dans l'explosion des potions de Drago. Elle n'imaginait pas son désarroi face à ça. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des autres : Blaise, Daphné ou encore Millie. Elle avait demandé à Laura mais celle-ci ne les connaissait pas et elle se refusait de demander ses informations à Ron.

-Bonjour !

Pansy sursauta en entendant la voix et fusilla Ron du regard.

-Où est Laura ?

-Elle dort.

-Hey, salut champion, fit Ron en prenant Gabriel dans ses bras. Comment tu vas ce matin.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Weasley était vraiment gaga.

-De bonnes nouvelles ? Demanda Ron en jetant un œil au journal.

-L' Angleterre a gagné contre l'Espagne.

-Et bien gagnée !

-Apparemment. Ta sœur est douée.

-Et comment !

-Weasley ? Où en sont les recherches par rapport à Jason ?

-Nous avançons… lentement, je dois te l'avouer. C'est l'été, les effectifs sont réduits et… les noms que tu nous as donné, certains sont importants. On ne peut pas les arrêter ou les interroger juste parce que tu le dis. Si on se trompe, on risque nos places.

-Tu veux dire que ton pote Potter risque sa place.

-Oui mais pas que lui. Nous devons avancer avec précaution. Nous n'avons rien contre eux. Si nous les interrogeons sans avoir de minimes preuves, ils seront au courant de nos investigations et alors qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de ton mari ? Ou des autres ? Mais nous avons une action en cours : nous essayons de faire infiltrer quelqu'un grâce aux informations que tu nous as donné et c'est en bonne marche.

-J'espérais naïvement que ça se passe rapidement, avoua Pansy en baissant la tête. Tu crois que je pourrais aussi avoir Sorcière Hebdo ? Ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel, je m'ennuie ici ! Je n'ai rien à faire alors un magazine ou deux ne me ferait pas de mal ! Et ma baguette me ferait plaisir.

-Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas possible de te rendre ta baguette. Tu sais que la moitié du Ministère qui sait que tu es là penses que tu te fous de nous ou que tu es avec Diggs pour nous souffler des informations ?

-Je ! Enfoiré ! Ils croient que…

-Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver Parkinson. Tu t'attendais peut-être que tout le monde te dise amen ?

-Non mais… on paie encore la guerre, c'est ça ? J'ai bien vu dans le journal comment ils traitent Théo et Drago. Parce qu'on n'a pas su gérer ça à 17 ans ?

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de la guerre ? Demanda Ron, énervé.

Pansy allait répondre mais Laura et Cassiopée déboulèrent dans la cuisine. Leur colère retomba et ils ne purent que se jeter un regard noir. Laura avait bien vu la tension mais elle ne dit rien, laissant Cassiopée babiller à loisir dans les bras de Ron. Elle fut un peu gênée et se souvint des paroles de Martha l'avant-veille quand elle avait pris sa garde. Sur son ton habituellement dur, elle avait dit que Ron et elle-même s'attachaient beaucoup trop à cette famille. Et elle ne pouvait dire le contraire, elle s'entendait très bien avec Pansy et Ron était très tendre avec les deux enfants. Elle avait appris à l'école d' auror qu'elle ne devait jamais s'attacher à une mission. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas mais plongée dedans, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas, justement, une motivation de plus pour réussir la mission. Elle se promit d'en toucher un mot à Ron plus tard. Quand ce fut dit, il resta un moment sans rien dire :

-Tu te sens trop impliqué ? Reprit Ron, tu veux quitter la mission ?

-Non, absolument pas ! Je ne veux pas être retirée de la mission. Je te demande juste ce que tu en penses ?

Elle plongea le regard dans celui, bleu profond de Ron qui resta un autre moment silencieux.

-J'en penses rien. Je sais que je m'attache trop aux enfants aussi mais on est humain, on y peut rien. Du moment qu'on sent que ça n'interfère pas dans la mission.

-Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? Je veux dire, je la considère comme une amie maintenant !

-Ce n'est pas un mal. Le danger, c'est si tu te reposes sur Parkinson pour ta mission. Tu le fais ? Elle fait les repérages ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors ça va. Garde ton boulot bien en tête Il est normal de s'attacher un minimum.

-Ça t'est déjà arrivé ? De t'attacher ?

-Un peu oui.

-Pas à ce point ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil Laura, ce sont des enfants. On est obligé de s'attacher à des enfants.

Laura resta silencieuse à son tour, un peu soulagée de la tournure de la discussion. Ils parlèrent ensuite boulot avant de rentrer dans la maison où Laura passa une autre soirée avec Pansy et ses enfants.

-J'ai demandé à Ron pour les magazines, il m'a promit qu'il t'en ramènerait.

-Pourquoi tout doit passer par lui ? Marmonna Pansy.

-Il est le chef de cette équipe. Ce sont les règles.

-Il m'a dit que certains pensaient que c'était un piège, c'est pour ça que je peux pas avoir de magazine ?

-Peut-être. Mais il va te les ramener, Ron est gentil.

-Tu l'aimes bien…

-Il est mon mentor, j'ai une grande admiration pour lui.

-Et un petit béguin pour lui ? Soupçonna Pansy.

-Tu rigoles ! Fit Laura en éclatant de rire, il a dix ans de plus que moi ! N'importe quoi ! Je t'ai laissé penser ça ?

-Un peu, avoua Pansy, mal à l'aise.

-Non, rien du tout, juste mon mentor. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien parce que je suis une des premières qu'il ait pris sous son aile. Mais, par merlin, quelle blague. Ron et moi !

-Ça suffit de te moquer de moi.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi mais de cette idée farfelue. Ron et moi… et puis je ne suis pas du tout son style. Si ce n'est qu'il a un style !

-C'est pas Granger son style ?

-Ah… ouais ils sont sortis ensemble mais plus maintenant. Il est célibataire en ce moment. A Poudlard, il parait qu'il est sorti avec Lavande Brown…

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Ça faisait rager Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-Oh elle est spécialiste en mode sorcière. Elle a plusieurs magasins, elle a un certain succès. Évidemment, ça coute la peau de Merlin.

-Et Granger ? J'ai lu qu'elle était médicomage… elle soigne la fille de Drago Malefoy.

-Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est dingue, il est vraiment réputé dans les potions maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que lui et Hermione s'étaient disputés à l'hôpital. Ne le dis pas à Ron, il me tuerait, surtout que je l'ai entendu dire à M. Potter.

-Pauvre Drago…

-Hermione est gentille. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. Et bon, c'est une héroïne de guerre ! Je crois que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai voulu devenir Auror, être une femme et être considérée au même niveau que les hommes… quelle évolution ! Tes amis te manquent ?

-Oui, surtout depuis que je les ai quitté. J'y repense… j'espère qu'ils vont tous bien. J'ai déjà eu des nouvelles de Drago et Théo grâce aux journaux, c'est déjà ça.

Laura ne dit rien et Pansy resta songeuse, espérant que les magasines lui en apprendraient plus sur ses amis.

.

Attentive à toute réaction, Hermione attendit un moment avant de se remettre à la tâche. Elle n'avait jamais vu de petite fille plus courageuse que Chloé. Alors que les pommades qu'elle lui mettait devaient la faire souffrir, pas un son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Les larmes coulaient, ça elle ne pouvait les arrêter, mais elle gardait ses gémissements silencieux. Entêtement des Malefoy, elle en était sûre. Pour une fois, il les avait laissé seules, aussi Hermione entama une conversation qui lui tenait à cœur :

-Katie et même ton papa m'ont dit que tu refusais toujours de voir tes amis.

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis mais ceux de papa.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'ils te voient comme ça mais ça ne change rien pour eux, tu sais.

-Si, ils auront toujours cette image de moi.

-Mais non. Tu sais, une fois, j'ai pris une potion de polynectar… et je me suis transformée en chat !

-Non ! Je te crois pas.

-Je t'assure. Je pensais avoir pris le cheveu de quelqu'un, et c'était un poil de chat. Je suis restée des jours à l'infirmerie. Au début, je ne voulais pas le dire à Ron et à Harry, j'avais honte et je ne savais pas quoi faire et puis finalement, il le fallait et ce sont mes amis. Bien sur, ils ont ri mais je ne leur en veux pas et ils m'ont aidé. Ils ont fini par oublier. Toi, tu n'as à avoir honte de rien, c'est un tragique accident mais il ne faut pas laisser tomber tes amis, c'est ce qui compte.

-Mais, mais s'ils réagissent… comme maman ? Murmura la petite.

-Je sais que la réaction de ta mère a été douloureuse, Chloé mais ça lui a fait un choc, elle n'avait pas été préparée. Tes amis savent que tu as tes brûlures, ils savent qu'elles partiront. Ils ne réagiront pas mal, d'accord ?

-Elle ne vient presque pas me voir. Pourquoi ? Fit Chloé en se mettant à pleurer, elle ne m'aime plus ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime ma chérie. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais parfois même les adultes ont du mal à gérer les choses et je pense que ta maman n'arrive peut être pas à t'aider, elle ne trouve pas les bons mots ou les moyens.

-Elle s'en fiche !

-Non, elle ne s'en fiche pas. Elle…

-Tu ne la connais pas. Tu dis ça simplement pour me faire plaisir.

-Tu as raison, je ne la connais mais…

-Je veux plus en parler.

-D'accord, mais réfléchis, pour tes amis…

-Je le ferais. Je vais dormir maintenant.

Hermione réprima un sourire. A seulement huit ans, Chloé Malefoy savait déjà se faire obéir et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Son sourire disparut alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers Astoria Malefoy. Elle l'aurait eu devant elle, elle l'aurait écharpé. Comment pouvait-on tourner le dos à son enfant. Elle sortit de la chambre pour trouver Malefoy mais tomba sur sa mère.

-Mme Malefoy, fit Hermione d'un ton pincé. Je cherchais votre fils.

-Il n'est pas là, asseyez-vous.

-Pardon ?

-Asseyez-vous.

Hermione hésita, par pur enfantillage mais finit par s'asseoir sur le regard glacial de celle qui lui faisait face.

-J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez à Chloé sur son incapable de mère.

-Je ne pense pas que vous devriez la qualifier ainsi. Si Chloé vous entends…

-Mais elle ne m'entend pas. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille… On se connait un peu Miss Granger. Vous savez que tout ce qui me préoccupe est ma famille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est encore vrai aujourd'hui. C'est gentil ce que vous avez dit sur ma belle-fille alors qu'elle ne le mérite pas.

-Je n'ai pas à juger la famille de mes patients.

-Je vous connais Miss Granger, vous ne dites rien mais vous n'en pensez pas moins.

-Je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir. Je n'y puis rien si votre belle-fille n'est pas là pour Chloé.

-Bien sûr que non. Vous lui faites du bien, à Chloé. Franchement, pensez-vous qu'elle va pouvoir retrouver son visage une fois le traitement fini ?

-Comme je l'ai dis à votre fils, cela dépend des pommades et de la potion qu'ils vont faire. Elle a reçu tellement de potions différentes, certains ingrédients étaient purs, d'autres mélangés à d'autres ingrédients, ce qui change totalement leurs caractéristiques et donc leurs attitudes quand ils ont touché la peau de Chloé.

-Je vois.

-Après, ce sont des spécialistes qui y travaillent. J'ai bon espoir. Encore une fois, le visage et les articulations sont des zones difficiles.

-Je comprends. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire de quelques manières que ce soit.

-L'argent ne pourra rien y faire.

-Sachez que l'argent peut tout faire, Miss Granger. Bien, je vous laisse maintenant. Drago ne rentrera pas tout de suite.

-Bien, au revoir Mme Malefoy, déclara Hermione avant de transplaner.

.

Enfin chez elle, Hermione se détendit en prenant un bon bain avant de préparer un bon petit plat avec sa sœur. Soudain un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Hermione alla l'ouvrir.

-Oh, c'est pour toi !

Katie se retourna vivement vers elle et attrapa le parchemin :

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_A l'attention de Katie,_

_Salut Katie, c'est Tyler. Demain après-midi sur le chemin de traverse, ça te va ?_

Katie se sentit rougir sous le regard de sa sœur.

-Qui c'est ?

-Tyler, marmonna-t-elle.

-Qui ?

-Tyler Nott, reprit-elle. Tu sais, je l'avais rencontré sur le chemin de travers avec Ted et Vic. Et je l'ai revu chez Malefoy l'autre jour. Il m'invite à une après-midi sur le chemin de traverse. Demain.

-Oh… Nott comme Théo ?

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu vas dire oui ?

-Je pense… il est craquant et plutôt sympa. J'ai aucune raison de dire non… et aucune envie de refuser surtout !

-Comment il est ?

-Grand, brun, les yeux verts. Serpentard. Je vais répondre.

Katie se concentra un instant – qui s'éternisa aux yeux d' Hermione – pour trouver les bons mots pour répondre à cette note, note dont elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que son écriture avait pris des heures également.

_Salut Tyler, D'accord pour demain après-midi. 13h30 devant le Chaudron Baveur, côté moldu. Je ne peux pas rentrer sinon._

Elle s'interrompit, se demandant comment finir le message. Bises ? Bisous ? Sous le regard à la fois moqueur et insistant de sa sœur, elle signa juste de son prénom avant de renvoyer le hibou, le cœur battant, appréhendant déjà la journée du lendemain.

.

**Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Bonne semaine, bisous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Bon je sais que beaucoup ne lisent pas mes notes mais bon, je tente, je sais qu'une ou deux personnes me liront & répondront. J'ai une petite question, j'ai écrit un OS mais il doit faire une cinquantaine de page et je me demandais si vous préfériez un long OS ou une mini-fic ^^ **

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! Et oui entre Ginny & Harry, rien ne va plu… A bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9**

Avec un grognement, Katie enleva le t-shirt qu'elle venait de mettre. Il rejoignit un tas d'autres t-shirts qu'elle avait essayé puis enlevé. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Elle n'était pas une de ses filles qui mettait des heures à s'habiller ! Ok, elle était totalement de ses filles qui mettaient des heures à s'habiller. Et alors ? Elle attrapa un autre t-shirt. C'était la première fois qu'elle « sortait » avec un sorcier. Fallait-il s'habiller d'une certaine façon ? Quelle idée elle avait eu d'accepter. Bien sûr ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Juste un après-midi entre amis… Enfin qui dupait-elle ? Bien sûr que c'était plus que ça. Elle s'affala sur son lit, totalement désespérée. Hermione était au boulot. Teddy ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et Victoria était encore chez sa grand-mère en France. Elle n'avait fait qu'un aller et retour pour l'anniversaire d' Harry. Elle la détestait pour ça ! Elle lorgna sur le réveil : 12h50. Elle n'avait plus que 5 min pour trouver un t-shirt convenable avant de partir et le rejoindre pour 13h. Heureusement qu'elle n'habitait pas loin ! Elle finit par remettre le premier t-shirt qu'elle avait mis. Elle sortit ensuite rapidement de l'appartement pour rejoindre Tyler devant le Chaudron Baveur. Elle se força à ne pas courir elle n'allait pas arriver essoufflée et en sueur à son ren… enfin à son après-midi avec lui. Avant de tourner dans ladite rue, elle prit sa respiration et se força à être détendue. Il était déjà là et il lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre quand il la vit, se rapprochant pour la rejoindre. Après s'être salués, ils rentrèrent dans le pub quasiment plein à cette heure de la journée. Katie avait du mal à comprendre comment les gens pouvaient manger ici, c'était sombre et cela semblait un peu délabré.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'imaginais pas qu'un moldu pouvait venir ici, commença Tyler. A part les parents, je veux dire…

-Ça ne me vexe pas, je comprends.

-Heureusement que ta copine est pas là, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous tuer la dernière fois.

-Il faut dire que ton copain n'était pas très diplomate.

-Nous sommes des Serpentards, se justifia Tyler en souriant.

-Et c'est quoi être Serpentard ? Demanda Katie en espérant qu'il arrête de sourire parce que ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son cœur. Parce que de ce que j'en sais, rien est très flatteur.

-J'imagine. Nous sommes reconnus pour notre intelligence… on aime gagner alors on fait tout pour. Nous sommes rusés. Très près de nos valeurs, je dirais. On a un grand sens de l'honneur. Et surtout nous sommes très protecteurs les uns des autres, on se serre les coudes coûte que coûte. Tu te sens jamais seul chez les Serpentard.

-Hum, je vois.

-Je sais qu'on est souvent traité de lâches et de crétins mais chaque maison a ses qualités et ses défauts. On s'attache souvent aux défauts des autres.

-C'est vrai… j'avoue que je ne connais quasiment que des Gryffondors.

-Tu… tu n'as jamais voulu être sorcière ? Je veux dire, par rapport à ta sœur ?

-Si, bien sûr. Je rêvais d'être comme elle. Une des plus grandes sorcières de sa génération… On s'assoie ? Fit-elle en montrant une table libre chez le marchand de glace Florian.

-Ok, la déception a été dure ?

-Un peu… bien que je m'en doutais, il ne m'arrivait rien de bizarre comme à Teddy ou à Victoire. Finalement, j'en suis bien contente, je ne sais pas si j'aurais aimé être la petite sœur de la grande et célèbre Hermione Granger. Et puis avec les années, j'aime mon monde, je m'y suis faite.

-Je comprends.

-Toi aussi tu as un grand frère ou des parents célèbres ?

-Si l'on peut dire… mon frère… il est le coach de l'équipe nationale cette année.

-Sans déc ! Mais oui, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement entre vos noms.

Katie hésita. Ses parents avaient-ils participé à la guerre ? Elle le pensait puisqu'il était ami avec les Malefoy. Elle n'osait lui demander bien que la curiosité la piquait. Peut-être pourrait-elle regarder dans les livres d'histoire d' Hermione ? Ou peut-être pouvait-elle attendre qu'il le lui dise s'il en avait envie ?

-Tu as le droit d'aller au match gratuitement alors !

-Oui… je suppose que toi aussi…

-On tourne entre nous.

-Tu vas aller voir le prochain ?

-Hum, je sais plus quand on y va… là on est en huitième ? On attend les quarts pour y retourner je crois.

-On s'y verra surement, on p…

Avant que Tyler ne puisse finir sa phrase, un groupe s'arrêta près de la table. Katie en reconnut deux, ceux qui étaient avec Tyler la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils étaient accompagnés de trois autres personnes : une grande brune qui la fusilla du regard et deux autres garçons. Ils se saluèrent tous avant que Tyler ne la présente :

-Oh mais on s'est déjà vu ? Demanda Laura, tu es l'amie moldue de Lupin et Weasley ?

-Moldue ? Répéta la brune, moqueuse.

-Oui, moldue, fit Tyler sèchement.

Un silence se fit, tendu. Katie était secrètement ravie que Tyler est remis la grande – et belle – brune à sa place. Elle avait rougit et l'avait de nouveau fusillé du regard. Au contraire, le jeune à côté d'elle souriait largement et elle n'avait pas loupé le clin d'œil qu'il avait fait à Tyler.

-Vous passez une bon aprem ? Demanda-t-il, on passait au magasin de quidditch, Luke a un problème de balai et après on va aller en faire.

-Tu veux venir ? Demanda la brune.

-Non merci, on a prévu autre chose, déclara Tyler en souriant à Katie.

-Ok, on vous laisse.

Le brun s'en alla, suivi par les autres. Katie aurait bien fait la danse de la joie si elle avait été seule. En tous cas, elle se la fit intérieurement. Dans les dents !

-Désolé.

-Mais non, ce sont des copains de Poudlard ?

-Oui, à Serpentard.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Alors, médicomagie en septembre, c'est ça ? Et tu habites où ?

-Pour l'instant dans le Nord, dans le manoir familial, mais je vais prendre un appart avec Adam… le brun qui était là. A Londres, pour être prêt du boulot.

-Il veut être médicomage aussi ?

-Oh non, il… va continuer en histoire de la magie, runes… enfin il fait des recherches sur l'histoire.

-Cool. Ça doit être intéressant.

-T'as déjà lu de l'histoire… de la magie ?

-Oui un peu, avec une sœur comme Hermione, je n'ai pas le choix et j'adore l'histoire et je trouve ça sympa de pouvoir y avoir accès alors que je ne suis pas de votre monde !

Ils continuèrent de parler, mangeant des glaces, se promenant sur le chemin de traverse. Tyler aurait aimé l'emmener ailleurs mais il n'osait lui demander de venir avec lui. Pourtant, leur après-midi se passait bien. Il la sentait en confiance et lui se sentait totalement désemparé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait eu des copines, il les aimait bien… Katie faisait monter en lui plein d'émotions inconnues. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur, il en était juste confus. Il aurait aimé être sûr qu'elle ressente la même chose… Ok, il tombait dans le niais à la Moldubec – fameuse chanteuse sorcière qui ne chantait que des chansons d'amours. Ils finirent par sortir du chemin de Traverse, la raccompagnant jusqu'à son appart.

-Tu vas bientôt voir Chloé ?

-J'y vais demain.

-Elle ne veut toujours pas me voir. Dis lui que je pense à elle.

-Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

-Et bien oui, depuis qu'elle est née. Surtout que c'est au moment où on est rentré des États-Unis avec mon frère alors… on était souvent chez Drago à ce moment là. Et puis à chaque vacances, fêtes… Je comprends pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas me voir. Essaies de la convaincre, je ne me moquerais pas.

-Ce n'est pas ça… elle a juste peur que tu la vois désormais toujours comme ça et non plus comme avant.

Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de l'immeuble de Katie. Tyler retourna dans le monde magique pour transplaner, se promettant de ne pas attendre trop longtemps pour l'inviter de nouveau. Katie monta chez elle et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en souriant, se refaisant toute l'après-midi dans sa tête. Sourire qui tomba quand elle se rappela comment tout ça avait commencé… l'après-midi avec Teddy, Victoire et… Lane ! Lane qui semblait bien craquer pour Tyler. Avait-elle franchi une limite ? Lane était-elle son amie ? Elles se connaissaient depuis quatre ans et passait un peu de temps ensemble quand Victoire l'amenait. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vues sans Victoire, ne s'appelaient pas, ne se téléphonaient pas. Mais Lane avait ouvertement montré qu'elle s'intéressait à Tyler et… bien qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, elle savait très bien que cela allait ou pouvait déboucher sur ça… Katie se releva, faisant les cent pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle voulait parler à Victoire, avoir son avis… mais Vic était en France chez ses grands-parents. Comment la joindre ? Bien sûr, elle avait donné à Victoire un téléphone au cas où il y avait une urgence… Katie n'attendit pas longtemps, elle lui envoya un message « help » et attendit, se mordant les doigts. Et Hermione n'était même pas là. Mais elle entendait déjà sa sœur lui dire qu'elle devait en parler à Lane, qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça… et blablabla !

-Katie ?

Katie poussa un cri en sursautant. Cela faisait pourtant trois ans qu'elle habitait avec sa sœur mais elle n'arriverait jamais à se faire aux conversations par cheminée.

-Un problème ?

-Tu m'as fait peur. Pas un problème vraiment grave mais j'avais besoin de te parler ! Tu rentres quand déjà ?

-Mardi, ça peut attendre ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas mais… parler comme ça.

-Oui, ce n'est pas pratique, j'ai déjà mal aux genoux. Dom fait ça pendant une heure parfois, je ne comprends pas comment, se plaignit Victoire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je, euh, voilà, c'est… j'ai revu Tyler.

-Qui ?

-Tyler Nott, on l'avait vu, tu sais et j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler face à face, Vic.

-ok, je dois y aller, j'essaie de rentrer plus tôt.

-Je veux pas gâcher tes vacances.

-Laisses tomber, ça fait trois semaines que j'y suis, j'en ai marre. A très vite.

-Merci.

Victoire disparut de la cheminée et Katie se rallongea sur le canapé. Elle avait hâte que Victoire revienne pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. En attendant, elle allait mal vivre le temps qui l'en séparait. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable…

.

-Reposes-le.

-Quoi ? Je viens juste d'arriver. Il pleurait.

-Bien sûr qu'il pleurait. Je viens de le faire manger et de le changer, je le pose, il pleure. Reposes-le.

-Mais…

-Weasley, repose Gabriel.

Tout en ronchonnant, Ron fit ce que Parkinson lui demandait. De suite, Gabriel se remit à pleurer. Ron fit un geste pour le reprendre mais Pansy l'arrêta en soupirant :

-Tu ne peux pas le prendre à chaque fois qu'il pleure.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'il doit dormir, parce qu'il pleure juste pour être pris dans les bras. Il a mangé, il est propre maintenant il dort.

-Mais c'est horrible de l'entendre crier.

-Ça ne va pas durer, crois-moi. Quand il verra que tu ne le prends pas, il arrêtera.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Weasley. J'ai déjà eu un enfant. Pas toi. Je sais comment les bébés fonctionnent. Demande à ta mère si tu veux.

-Ma mère ne ferait ja…

-Bien sûr que si. Surtout avec sept !

Ron s'assit, dépité.

-Où est Cassiopée ?

-Elle dort, elle a un rhume alors Martha lui a fait une potion pour qu'elle s'endorme. Vous vous êtes couché trop tard y a deux jours, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Elle s'est amusée.

Pansy soupira. Weasley était vraiment un enfant. Sortir sous la pluie pour chercher des créatures magiques, même si c'était drôle, même si on était en été, c'était complètement insensé. Pour essayer d'ignorer la présence bougonne de Weasley, elle se mit à lire les magasines qui lui avaient ramené : le Sorcier hebdo de ses dernières semaines ainsi que des best-of des trois dernières années. Weasley n'était pas très agréable mais il pouvait vraiment être prévenant parfois, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Elle apprit donc plein de choses sur les « peoples » de ces dernières années. Elle en avait raté des choses : les magasins de mode de Lavande Brown, comme lui avait dit Laura, la carrière d'écrivain d'Hannah Abott, la ruine de la famille Patil, la vie de Potter, marié à la sœur de Weasley, bien sûr. Au détour d'un article, elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu un enfant et elle jeta un œil à Weasley qui faisait le tour de la maison pour rectifier quelques sorts elle regarda ensuite le berceau de Gabriel qui s'était déjà rendormi. La perte d'un enfant devait être horrible. Elle n'imaginait pas la douleur qu'avait pu être celle de Ginny Weasley. Quelques photos « prises sur le fait » y étaient. On y voyait Weasley avec différentes filles dont Granger. Elle apprit que Milicent était revenue et elle semblait avoir beaucoup changée.

-Intéressant ? Demanda Weasley en se rasseyant près d'elle.

-Un peu. Le mag t'a vu avec quatre filles différentes le mois dernier, il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Sans dec, de la merde ! Quelles quatre filles ?

-Granger et je connais pas les autres.

-Donne-moi ça. Putain de merde ce magasine avec ces photos. Ça, c'est ma nièce, elle m'a aidé à choisir un cadeau pour son père, mon frère. On peut rien faire sans être suivi sur le chemin de traverse. Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas partout.

-On apprend quelques trucs intéressants… genre, comment faire la potion anti cellulite. Ou comment enlever les boutons d'acné. C'est tellement dur à faire apparemment…

-Apparemment ? Tu n'as pas été ado ?

-Je n'avais pas de boutons, fit pompeusement Pansy. Sinon, comment avance l'enquête ?

-Elle avance, notre agent est infiltré mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus.

-Quoi ? Mais je suis au centre de l'affaire… oh, c'est leur soupçon comme quoi je serais alliée à Jason ? Merlin !

-Ce sont mes ordres. T'en fais pas pour ça.

-bien sûr que je m'en fais, je n'ai pas envie de rester dans cette maison toute ma vie ou celle de mes enfants.

-Tu crois qu'on en a envie nous ? Riposta Ron. Il faut le temps d'enquêter, on ne peut pas les arrêter comme ça, sans preuves, juste avec les dires d'une femme malheureuse. Réfléchis un petit peu.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire et je réfléchis, je sais que ça ne va pas être réglé en un jour mais ça fait déjà trois mois Weasley et…

-Et ça peut durer encore des mois, Parkinson, c'est une enquête de fond ! On avait aucune idée du complot, merde. T'es toujours aussi idiote !

-Ne me traites pas d'idiote ! Hurla Pansy, rouge de colère, réveillant Gabriel.

-Voilà, tu as réveillé le petit.

-Ne me parles pas comme ça, ne le prends pas !

-Tu lui as fait peur.

-Tu lui as fait peur ! Cria Pansy, donnes-le-moi.

-C'est bon.

-Donnes-moi mon fils Weasley, maintenant !

Sur le ton sans appel de Pansy, Ron le lui donna. Elle monta ensuite dans une chambre et claqua la porte. Ron se rassit, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Ils n'auraient pas du avoir cette dispute. Il n'arrivait pas à être professionnel que ce soit avec les enfants dont il avait envie de prendre soin ou avec Pansy qu'il voyait toujours comme la peste de Poudlard.

.

Après un week-end reposant – le premier depuis des lustres, Hermione avait commencé la journée de bonne humeur. Les quelques patients qu'elle avait vu étaient en voie de guérison et elle n'avait eu aucune urgence grave. Son week-end s'était bien passé, elle avait lu un livre, passé une bonne soirée chez Luna et Neville et leurs deux bambins, rendu visite aux Weasley au Terrier et passer voir Harry qui travaillait toujours autant. Elle avait également reçu les tickets pour les quarts de final de Quidditch et elle était impatiente de voir l'équipe d'Angleterre remporter la partie face à la France. Seule, elle entra dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital et commença à choisir son repas du midi : pas très réjouissant. Elle finit par prendre des pâtes, c'est ce qu'il y avait de moins dangereux. Regardant où il y avait de la place, elle repéra rapidement Malefoy qui mangeait, seul. Il avait commencé le matin même son travail à l'hôpital pour préparer la potion de Chloé. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps et se dirigea vers sa table.

-Salut.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, étonné. Il la salua à contre cœur.

-Ça c'est bien passé ce matin ?

-Ce n'est que le début, répondit-il, laconique.

-Je m'assoie ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules, continuant de manger. Hermione s'assit en levant les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était un ours. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle était venue s'asseoir avec lui alors qu'elle aurait pu manger avec d'autres collègues ou bien manger seule si personne n'était disponible. Ce n'était pas comme si Malefoy voulait de sa compagnie mais il lui avait fait un peu de peine à le voir seul et se doutant que chez lui, entre sa femme absente et sa fille blessée, ce ne devait pas être la joie, son cœur l'avait porté près de lui.

-Je pensais que tu rentrerais chez toi le midi…

-Je voulais. Ma mère et Chloé se sont liées pour me faire quitter la maison, je suis pesant apparemment.

Hermione retint avec peine un sourire, ce qui ne plut vraiment pas à Malefoy il lui lança un regard sévère ce qui la fit sourire encore plus. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Malefoy si docile envers les femmes qu'il aimait. C'était attendrissant. Sans parler, Hermione se mit à manger ses pâtes, remarquant avec étonnement qu'ils avaient pris la même chose : des pâtes à la sauce carbonara, de la boisson au dessert.

-L'équipe du docteur Madoul est bien ?

-Oui, ça peut aller… quelques-uns sont jeunes quand même. Ils sont six et un sort juste de Poudlard ! Tu parles d'une formation.

-Si le docteur Madoul l'a pris, c'est qu'il doit être professionnel et doué.

-Il est doué, c'est certain. Pour ce qui est du professionnel… Je prends jamais de jeunes dans mon office de potions.

-C'est discriminatoire, Malefoy, déclara Hermione. Pas la peine de faire la moue, je…

-Je ne fais pas la moue, je n'ai plus douze ans. Et je m'en fiche que ce soit discriminatoire, depuis quand je ne le suis pas ?

-C'est sûr… n'empêche, les jeunes ont parfois des connaissances et un enthousiasme rafraichissant.

-Si tu le dis, fit Malefoy, pas convaincu pour un sou. Tu formes les jeunes médecins ?

-Oui quand ils sont dans mon service.

-Tyler, le frère de Théo Nott… il connait Katie, bref il va faire médicomagie. Tu l'auras peut être.

-Ah oui, elle me l'a dit. Tu sais vers quelle spécialité il se destine ?

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'il le sache encore. Il verra… je pense.

-Oui, ça ne se décide pas tout de suite. Je ne pensais pas me tourner vers les enfants.

-Vers les elfes de maison plutôt ? Se moqua Drago.

-Ah ah, très drôle. Non, bien qu'il y ait une aile spéciale pour les créatures magiques. Ne fais pas cette tête, ils doivent bien être soignés.

-Je ne fais pas cette tête parce que je ne le savais pas, j'ai un elfe qui y a été soigné je te rappelle. Je suis allée la voir.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment, je suis pas un monstre non plus.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé ça, juste que tu n'étais pas très respect…

-Tu as tout faux, Granger. Je me suis toujours préoccupé de mes elfes. Je ne suis pas mon père.

-Ce n'est pas ce…

-Si c'est ce que tu voulais dire et peu m'importe en fait.

Mais ça lui importait. Vexé, il se remit à manger, se demandant pourquoi il se souciait de l'avis de Granger et surtout pourquoi elle était venue manger avec lui. Il se suffisait très bien tout seul. Enfin presque, il s'ennuyait un peu, il était rarement seul et Granger, même si agaçante, était toujours divertissante. En ce moment même, elle se mordillait la lèvre, s'en voulant de l'avoir vexé. On lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je…

-Laisses tomber, Granger.

Drago retint un sourire en la voyant faire la moue, lui savait garder un masque impassible. Elle pouvait dire de lui mais elle était pareille. Elle continua de manger et il fit de même dans un silence qui n'était pourtant pas pesant.

-Tu es allé à un match de Quidditch ? Reprit-elle, incapable de garder le silence.

-Pas encore. J'irais à partir des quarts.

-J'y vais aussi pour les quarts !

-Tu aimes le Quidditch ? Demanda Drago, surpris.

-Oui, beaucoup plus qu'à Poudlard et puis Ginny y joue donc… j'ai hâte de nous voir ratatiner la France !

Drago lui fit un sourire moqueur, il se doutait bien que son attrait pour le Quidditch était plus en rapport avec Ginny qu'envers sa passion pour ce sport. Il la voyait plutôt avec un bon livre devant la cheminée qu' hurlant pour encourager un joueur dans un stade de Quidditch mais bon, les gens changent…

.

Il aiguisa le couteau, fit courir la pointe sur son propre doigt pour en ressentir le tranchant, Parfait, pensa-t-il en souriant, d'un sourire glacial. C'était l'heure pour son action. Ce soir, il serait seul. Il préférait être seul pour ce genre d'action. Les autres s'excitaient trop déjà qu'une femme criait, dès qu'une goutte de sang était versée. Lui aimait prendre son temps, savourer chaque expression du visage de sa victime, analyser tous ses gémissements ou cris de terreur… et c'est pour ça qu'on lui donnait ce genre de mission. Il sortit de sa maison pour sortir dans une rue pas tout à fait déserte. Il souriait, ce qui amenait un sourire aux gens qu'ils croisaient. Il devait croire qu'il était heureux, qu'il rentrait voir sa famille. Pas qu'il allait en tuer une.

Ce qu'il aimait dans le fait d'être seul, c'est de procéder entièrement à sa manière et non à celle des autres. Il aimait choisir au hasard, ne pas préparer ce qu'il allait faire. Famille sorcière ou famille moldue ? Famille entière ou personne isolée ? Couteau, baguette ? Tout ça était une question d'instinct. Un instinct de tueur qui était apparu très tôt chez lui et qui ne s'arrêterait que quand il serait mort. Mort comme ses victimes, enfin en moins douloureux l'espérait-il.

Il transplana dans le centre de Londres. On lui avait seulement donné ça comme indication : le lieu. Tout près d'où habitait Granger. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas et n'en avait que faire. Il n'était qu'un mercenaire, il ne décidait rien et ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi tuer ces personnes ? Peu importait, elles n'étaient qu'un jouet dans son imagination débordante, dans ses instincts de tueurs.

Il trouva facilement l'adresse indiquée et se mit à observer les mouvements de la rue. Dingue comme les gens étaient différents la nuit. Ils parlaient plus bas, marchaient plus doucement, comme si on pouvait les entendre. Bien sûr, lui le pouvait grâce à un simple sort. Il écouta différentes conversations :

-« Maman, j'ai faim ! Demandait un enfant à une mère visiblement débordée.

-J'arrive, j'arrive. Joues encore un peu. »

-« Tu viens te coucher, chéri ? Demanda une jeune d'un ton sensuel.

-Je suis tout à toi dans deux minutes, répondit l'homme sur le même ton. »

L'homme sourit, ignorant les autres personnes aux alentours. Il avait trouvé son amusement du soir : un jeune couple qui s'apprêtait à coucher ensemble. Rien de mieux que l'excitation sexuelle pour l'exciter, lui. Il transplana directement à l'intérieur, entendant la joute verbale entre eux. Son sourire s'agrandit, frissonnant de plaisir en pensant à ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre, bien loin de ce à quoi s'attendait ce joli couple. Il s'amusa de la tentative vouée à l'échec de l'homme de le mettre dehors, des cris de la femme, complètement désemparée qui ne se défendit qu'à peine, sachant déjà comment allait finir cette soirée. C'est ce qui le fit la laisser en vie. Juste pour qu'elle se rappelle de cette soirée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, alors ? Ca vous a plu ? J'attends vos avis.**

**J'attends aussi la réponse à ma question du haut xD Long OS ou mini fic ?**

**Bonne semaine, bisous, bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! hum désolée pour le retard, j'ai oublié lol, toute cette histoire de fin du monde, ça me monte à la tête je crois ! **

**Allez, fini de parler, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 10 que j'ai adoré écrire alors j'espère que vous allez adorer le lire !**

**Juls : merci pour la review ! Moi aussi j'aime quand les auteurs racontent leur vie xD mais j'ose jamais trop le faire lol merci en tout cas pour ton avis pour mon OS, je verrais si j'en ai d'autres et merci pour la review, non je n'avais pas fais attention à tous ses duos lol, mais c'est vrai que je fais souvent comme ça je crois ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10**

Assise dans sa chambre, Astoria était dans une position figée depuis bientôt une heure. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle attendait enfin si elle le savait mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il ne prendrait même pas la peine de la chercher quand il rentrerait de son travail. C'était fini tout ça. Il irait directement voir Chloé, passerait tout son temps avec elle. Ils mangeraient ensemble dans un silence glacial avant qu'il ne parte travailler sur la potion qui sauverait, du moins l'espérait-elle fortement, l'apparence de sa fille. Elle savait que beaucoup la jugeait mauvaise mère parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à regarder sa fille mais comment voir l'horreur de son visage ? Sa petite fille chérie, défigurée. Elle faisait tout pour éviter d'y penser et cela apparaissait comme de la futilité, comme du manque d'attention ou d'amour. C'était faux. Elle aimait sa fille, bien sûr. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à faire face et Drago ne l'aidait pas. Elle savait ce qu'il aimerait : qu'elle se comporte comme sa mère, la belle, froide et parfaite Narcissa Malefoy, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Voir comme Granger qui paraissait tout savoir faire selon les dires de son mari. Elle en avait marre d'entendre parler de Granger, de brûlures, de potions et d'hôpital. Elle voulait juste que sa vie reprenne une voie normale, facile. Elle pensa à aller voir sa fille mais son corps refusa de se lever, de l'écouter. Chloé lui en voulait, elle le savait, elle voyait son regard jour après jour la fusiller, lui dire qu'elle était coupable, qu'elle lui en voulait et que ce serait pour toujours. Elle connaissait assez bien sa fille pour savoir qu'elle avait surtout pris du côté des Malefoy : butée, rancunière… Elle avait peut être pris sa beauté quoique les gens disaient plus qu'elle ressemblait à Narcissa plutôt qu'à elle.

Elle soupira, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient, voyant le regard de sa belle-mère chaque fois qu'elle venait voir Chloé, un regard plein de jugement et de déception. Elle savait que Narcissa Malefoy devait regretter le jour où elle avait poussé son fils dans ses bras, elle aurait surement préféré Daphné maintenant. Daphné qui avait toujours été amoureuse de Drago, Daphné qui passait quasiment tous les jours voir comment il allait. Elle, Astoria, savait que Daphné se forçait à aller voir Chloé, juste pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son mari. Astoria connaissait Daphné, gentille, douce… en rien forte comme les Malefoy. Les brûlures de Chloé devaient la dégouter tout autant qu'elle, sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, sans qu'elle ne puisse passer par-dessus ça. Les deux sœurs étaient plus semblables que Daphné l'aurait souhaité. Hypocrites, elles faisaient semblant de bien s'entendre alors que leur vie n'avait été que synonyme de jalousie. Qui leurs parents préféraient-ils ? Qui Drago allait-il épouser ? Qui allait être la meilleure à Poudlard ? Et personne ne remarquait la nature de leur relation, entre haine et jalousie. Personne sauf Lui, bien entendu. Lui qui l'avait toujours préféré, elle.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Au moins, elle avait Lui et elle savait qu'elle l'aurait toujours et c'était ça le plus important pour elle. Se le rappeler lui donna une motivation. Elle se leva et fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : s'occuper de sa maison. Alors peut-être Drago allait-il lui montrer un peu de sympathie et finirait-il par lui pardonner son manque d'implication dans le drame qui avait touché leur famille.

.

Après deux jours passés auprès des Parkinson, Laura était heureuse de rentrer chez elle, surtout que son petit ami serait là et qu'il lui avait promis une soirée d'enfer. Elle aimait beaucoup sa mission. Pansy était gentille – avec elle du moins parce qu'avec Ron, jamais rien ne semblait s'arranger. Quoiqu'elle supposait qu'ils commençaient chacun à voir la bonne nature de l'autre et avaient du mal à le supporter. Elle était d'ailleurs devenue proche de Pansy et elle adorait les enfants, surtout Cassiopée qui était adorable. Elle devait avouer que même si elle disait aimer les bébés, ils étaient plutôt soit ennuyant à dormir soit agaçant à pleurer. Elle n'était pas encore prête à devenir mère. Un jour, elle le serait mais elle était bien trop jeune !

-Carl ? Tu es là ? Cria Laura.

-Dans la cuisine, je prépare le diner, répondit-il.

-Je fonce à la douche et j'arrive !

Laura se dépêcha de se laver et s'habilla le plus sexy possible. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il lui avait cruellement manqué. Il était dans la chambre quand elle sortit de la salle de bain. Enthousiaste, elle lui sauta au cou. Elle vit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sourire forcé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Mauvaise journée, admit-il en reculant près de la porte, lui tournant le dos.

Laura s'avança vers lui, interpellée. Depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolée pour quoi… Carl, qu'est…

Mais Laura ne put finir sa phrase. Elle ne put même pas faire un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette qu'elle avait nonchalamment posée sur le meuble. Elle sentit une douleur atroce dans son ventre et son corps se figea. Mais pas son esprit. Elle comprit vite pourquoi. Il l'installa sur une chaise, la ligota – comme si elle pouvait bouger, qu'il était con ! Et commença à lui parler :

-Je ne veux pas faire ça… je suis désolé. Mais il faut que tu me dises, chérie. Où est Pansy Parkinson ?

Horrifiée, Laura comprit que Pansy était en danger. Son mari l'avait retrouvé et elle voyait dans les yeux de Carl qu'il était prêt à tout pour savoir où elle était. D'un sort, il fit en sorte qu'elle puisse parler, bouger la tête. Bêtement, Laura s'en voulu. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête pour tomber amoureuse de lui ? Comment n'avait-elle pas vu qu'il était un enfoiré, qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

-Espèce de salaud ! Cria-t-elle.

-Tu peux toujours crier, j'ai mis des sorts, tu penses bien.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que. Maintenant, dis-moi où elle est ? Je sais que tu es sur sa mission.

Laura se mura alors dans le silence. Carl se mit à hurler, à la torturer. Il ne pouvait pas échouer à cette mission. Mark était mort parce que Parkinson avait réussi à s'enfuir, il ne le suivrait pas dans la tombe à cause de cette débile d' Auror avec qui il avait du sortir pour se rapprocher de Weasley. Laura ne répondit pas, ne lui demandant même plus pourquoi il faisait ça, espérant qu'elle allait résister à cette torture et ne pas dévoiler où était Pansy. Elle espérait qu'elle était assez forte pour ça.

.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Chloé la fusilla du regard et Katie supposa que le moral n'était pas très haut.

-Ok alors tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

Aucune réponse. Chloé lui tourna le dos et se coucha. Katie réfléchit une seconde, se demandant ce qui avait pu pousser la fillette à lui faire la tête. D'habitude, même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup ou refusait une lecture, elle l'accueillait toujours avec un minimum de sympathie.

-Chloé ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Toujours rien. Katie se mordit la lèvre, confuse.

-Tu sais, j'ai vu Tyler… oh c'est pour ça ?

Chloé se tourna brusquement vers elle.

-Tu as vu Tyler ?

Au moins, ce n'était pas pour ça. Katie en fut soulagée. Avec les fillettes, on ne savait jamais, elle aurait pu développer un béguin envers Tyler. Elle lui raconta alors comment ils s'étaient rencontrés puis revus chez elle et enfin leur après-midi ensemble. Chloé écouta attentivement et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

-T'as le béguin pour Tyler !

-Non, se défendit Katie.

-Mais si ! Lui aussi surement. Je vous aurais jamais imaginé ensemble mais finalement c'est cool.

-Alors pourquoi tu me faisais la tête ?

-Je ne te faisais pas la tête à toi en particulier, avoua Chloé, juste à tout le monde. Papa veut me forcer à voir Tyler, Hermione s'y est mis et je veux pas.

-Je sais mais Tyler veut vraiment te voir.

-Il t'a parlé de moi ?

-Bien sûr, il te connait depuis longtemps et tu comptes pour lui, il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir.

-C'est qu'il est débile.

-Chloé. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas le voir. Un jour, j'ai eu la varicelle et j'ai refusé de voir Teddy et Victoire, j'avais peur qu'ils se moquent de moi surtout que les sorciers n'ont pas ce genre de maladie. Genre, j'avais des boutons partout ! Mais finalement, ils sont venus me voir et ça m'a fait du bien. Parce que j'ai vu qu'ils m'aimaient quoiqu'il arrive. Et pour Tyler, ce sera pareil.

-Tu dis ça mais tu sais pas, c'est horrible ce que j'ai.

-C'est horrible oui, mais toi tu ne l'es pas, tu es toujours Chloé.

-Si, je le suis, même ma mère le pense.

-Écoutes, je ne connais pas ta maman et on croit souvent que nos parents sont les meilleurs mais ils restent des humains avec des peurs et je crois que ta maman a peur et ne sait pas comment te montrer qu'elle t'aime. Et d'accord, elle ne gère pas bien la situation mais tu dois laisser une chance à Tyler et aux autres de montrer qu'ils peuvent être là pour toi. Tu me promets d'essayer ?

Chloé haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien, elle lui demanda juste de lui lire le Jeunes Sorcières Hebdo. Katie n'insista pas, espérant que cela ferait réfléchir Chloé et lut ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à lire, regarder la tv, manger – Katie était fière d'avoir fait découvrir les cupcakes au Malefoy, père et fille en étaient fous. Quand le père arriva, ils discutèrent un peu de la journée et il la ramena chez elle. Elle eut alors la surprise de découvrir Victoire qui l'attendait en lisant sur le lit. Quand elle la vit, elle se redressa en position assise et lui fit un sourire :

-Alors, racontes-moi tout sur toi et Tyler Nott.

Katie monta sur le lit et lui dit tout : de la rencontre chez les Malefoy à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu hier et à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore répondu et qui lui demandait si elle voulait qu'ils se voient. Elle en avait fortement envie mais avait décidé d'attendre sa discussion avec Victoire.

-Je m'en veux un peu, pour Lane. On n'est pas super proche mais c'est ton amie et… elle va m'en vouloir ?

-C'est sérieux ? Avec Nott ?

-Et bien, pas vraiment mais bon ce serait hypocrite de dire que nous allons juste rester amis. Je veux dire, il continue de m'inviter, il me plait horriblement.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire Kat. Parles-en à Lane. Elle est en vacances, elle revient dans plus d'une semaine.

-Merde ! Je dois attendre alors ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu m'en veux ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Non, juste que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. T'es là à me dire que tu craques pour Tyler Nott. Tyler Nott quoi !

-Et alors ?

-Et bien déjà, Lane craque sur lui depuis trois ans au moins alors… et bien forcément ça me met mal à l'aise et je sais pas, il est à Serpentard et sa famille…

-Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de sa famille mais il semble quelqu'un de bien, fit Katie d'une petite voix, douchée par la froideur de son amie.

-Kat, m'en veux pas, essaie de me comprendre. C'est un peu délicat. Lane est mon amie. Tu… tu en as parlé à Teddy ?

-Non, je voulais t'en parler avant.

-Katie, ne prends pas ta voix triste.

-C'est ma voix, j'y peux rien, déclara Katie, vexée pour de bon.

Un silence tendu prit place entre les deux amies. Elles regardaient ailleurs, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour convaincre l'autre que c'est elle qui avait raison.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup ? Demanda Victoire.

-Oui, je me sens toute… je sais pas, toute tourneboulée quand il est là.

-Je sais pas quoi te dire… parles-en à Lane quand elle revient et pendant ce temps, fais comme tu veux. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire. L'amie de Lane dirait « attends, c'est pas cool » et l'amie de Katie dirait « fonces, tu t'en fiches ». Au final, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-J'ai bien compris.

-Katie…

-Laisse tomber, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça, hein ?

C'était une question rhétorique, bien sûr et Victoire ne répondit pas. Elle détestait être partagée comme ça, elle était plutôt une fille simple qui prenait des décisions sans réfléchir mais là il était question de ses deux meilleures amies.

-T'as vu Teddy ? Demanda doucement Victoire.

-Ouais, il est rentré samedi alors on a passé le week-end ensemble, répondit Katie, toujours vexée.

-Et tu lui as rien dis sur Tyler ?

-Non, je te l'ai dit. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, tu l'as vu et… ben vous êtes proches.

-On est proche tous les trois.

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil… tu n'as jamais… enfin pour lui ?

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question, Vic ? Parce que je craque pour Tyler tu crois qu'avec Teddy ?

-Non, juste, je sais pas, ça pourrait être possible, non ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves !

-Et moi, je vois pas pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question. Teddy et moi, ça a toujours été… amical, fraternel même ! Et c'est pareil pour lui que pour moi, tu peux lui demander.

-Je voulais pas te vexer.

-Pourtant, tu t'y débrouilles vraiment bien et même si je ressentais quelque chose pour lui ce qui est absurde, tu crois vraiment que je tenterais quelque chose ?

-Non, j'ai stressé à cause de cette histoire avec Tyler. Je sais pas pourquoi.

-Laisse tomber, Vic. Tu devrais rentrer, je suis sûre que tes parents sont impatients de te revoir.

-Ouais…

Victoire déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie et transplana. Non pas chez elle mais chez Teddy. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo moldu. Il adorait ça.

-Hey Vic ! Je savais pas que tu étais rentrée.

-Je me suis disputée avec Katie, fit Victoire d'une petite voix en s'affalant sur le lit.

Teddy éteignit la TV et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pff, c'est débile et… tu sais pas tout et ça se trouve, elle m'en voudra de t'en parler.

-Dis-moi.

-Elle a passé un aprem avec Tyler Nott et Lane craque pour lui et voilà. J'ai l'impression de devoir choisir entre mes deux amies.

-Oh. Tyler Nott ? Elle ne m'en a même pas parlé.

-Elle voulait m'en parler avant, elle doit fortement regretter.

-Mais non. Katie et toi vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde, ça s'arrangera.

-Tu parles, elle va se mettre à sortir avec Nott, Lane va m'en vouloir et voilà je ne pense qu'à moi.

-Elle va sortir avec Nott ? Fit Teddy d'une voix étrange.

-Quoi, ça te dérange ? Riposta Victoire sèchement.

Teddy la fusilla du regard et se redressa un peu.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Répliqua-t-il, énervé.

-La question est simple, ça te dérange qu'elle sorte avec Nott ?

-Et bien, je sais pas, je veux dire, elle le connait pas vraiment et on le connait pas vraiment, c'est rapide non ? Après si ça me dérange qu'elle sorte avec un mec, la réponse est non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi pourquoi ? S'énerva Teddy en se levant. C'est quoi le problème Vicky, je comprends pas ?

-Non juste que je me demande, je sais pas, si elle et toi…

-Si elle et moi… quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, je…

-Pas la peine que je m'énerve ? Tu me demandes si j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour Katie ? Et tu veux que je ne m'énerve pas ? C'est n'importe quoi, Katie est ma meilleure amie, elle est… comme ma sœur. Et puis tu sais bien que je t'aime alors, c'est quoi ces questions ?

-Je, quoi ? Fit Victoire, sentant son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac.

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que ça te surprend, fit Teddy plus doucement en se rasseyant.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, bredouilla-t-elle, émue.

-T'es tellement bête, riposta délicatement Teddy en passant une main sur sa hanche.

-Je suis pas bête, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes avant de répéter : tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit non plus mais je sais que tu m'aimes quand même, s'amusa Teddy, et puis ta mère m'aurait tué.

-Quoi ? Quel rapport avec ma mère ?

-Et bien je devais avoir 14 ans, j'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi et cet été là, elle est venue me voir et m'a dit de ne pas me précipiter avec toi, de ne rien faire avant que tu es quitté Poudlard parce que sinon on allait gâcher notre relation et notre potentiel. Enfin j'ai pas tout compris, sauf ses menaces explicites à mon encontre. Ce qui, je l'admets, m'a fait drôlement peur.

-J'arrive pas à le croire.

-J'ai failli t'en parler mille fois cette année là et puis après, ca a été l'année de mes buses et j'ai compris. Des copains étaient avec des filles et ils ont galéré à gérer les deux et puis ça a été tes buses puis mes Aspics, et puis tout le monde changeait de copains comme de chemises alors que nous, on se concentrait sur nos études et elle n'a pas eu tord sur certains points. Je pense qu'on aurait été assez fort pour gérer les deux mais elle ne voulait pas risquer notre relation.

-Tu défends ma mère ?

-Bien sûr que je défends ta mère.

-J'arrive pas à le croire.

-Tu devais bien te douter, je suis jamais sorti avec personne. Tout le monde le sait.

-Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil de te l'entendre dire comme ça ou plutôt crier. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais devoir aller m'excuser platement à Katie, je lui ai posé ce genre de question et elle s'est autant énervée que toi…

-Tu m'étonnes.

-J'irais demain, je vais la laisser digérer et je vais aller engueuler ma mère.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle.

-Katie ou ma mère ?

-Les deux. Mais je parlais de ta mère. Elle a fait ça parce qu'elle t'aime et je pense parce qu'elle m'aime aussi un peu. Par contre, avant que tu ne partes…

Victoire leva la tête pour le regarder et elle n'eut le temps que de voir deux yeux malicieux avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Elle se lova contre lui et répondit à ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Et dire qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Elle était aux anges.

.

Sifflotant, Ron monta les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de Laura. Il avait passé la journée chez les Parkinson où il avait parlé de long en large d'un des « associés » de Jason. Il devait passer chez Laura parce qu'elle n'était pas arrivée à l'heure pour le remplacer. Martha avait du revenir d'urgence. Sachant que Carl était là pour quelques jours, il supposa qu'elle s'était laissé prendre par le temps même si ce n'était pas son genre. Il frappa, espérant ne pas déranger les tourtereaux.

-Laura ? C'est Ron !

Il entendit un bruit de chaise, des pas et plus rien. Ron sortit rapidement sa baguette et ouvrit la porte.

-Laura ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il reconnut facilement la salle à manger où rien n'avait semble-t-il bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, pour ses 24 ans. La cuisine était vide mais une des chaises étaient par terre. C'est alors qu'il vit la porte de la chambre ouverte et, en s'avançant, il vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'assis. Il lança un sort d'éclairement et découvrit Laura sur sa chaise, inconsciente. Le cœur battant, il fit le tour de la pièce, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans l'appartement avant de venir près de Laura.

-Laura ? Laura ? Remues si tu peux.

Il lui lança un sort au cas où elle avait été stupéfixée puis il vérifia si elle avait un pouls.

Aucun signe.

-Laura, non, merde. Laura ?

Ron retint ses larmes et analysa le corps de Laura, visiblement torturée puis tout l'appartement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ici ? Il retourna vers Laura, du sang avait éclaboussé les meubles et le sol alentour. Il bougea ses bras, remarquant les traces de sort douloureux. Il lança alors un sort _Mortum Memorentum_, un sort qui permettait de voir les dernières images de la personne décédée. En quelques flashes, il vit Carl, le petit ami de Laura, en train de lui lancer des sorts, il vit que Laura avait pensé à Pansy et il vit, dans la main de Carl, un collier un collier avec le blason des Parkinson et deux photos à l'intérieur : celle d'un bébé qu'il soupçonna d'être Cassiopée et celle de Pansy et Cassiopée, prise peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Il comprit alors que Pansy et les enfants étaient en danger. Ron transplana à la maison de campagne. Franck était de garde. Il lui parla le plus naturellement du monde et se hâta vers la maison. Martha lisait sur la table de la cuisine.

-Chef ?

-Salut, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

-Quoi ?

-Laura a eu un problème personnel et je sais que tu avais prévu quelque chose pour demain alors vas-y. Reviens pour ton service demain soir.

-Ok.

Ron attendit quelques minutes pour être sûr que Martha était partie et se dirigea vers Pansy qui le regardait l'air dubitatif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Maintenant. Prends un sac et mets le maximum de choses dedans.

-Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis.

-Qui me dit que tu es bien Ron Weasley ?

Ron faillit esquisser un sourire, admirant la phrase alors que Martha n'avait pas réagi comme il l'aurait voulu.

-Bien joué, alors quelque chose que seuls toi et moi connaissons… je suis celui qui a donné le nom à Gabriel et il a une tâche sous le pouce droit.

Pansy se sentit émue à la pensée que lui aussi l'avait remarqué puis rattrapé par l'empressement, se leva.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerais, fais le vite et réveilles les enfants. Je vais voir Franck. Je… Fais-moi confiance. Quand je reviens, on part. Emmènes le plus de choses possibles. Jeux, vêtements, peu de nourriture, il y en aura là-bas.

Ron se releva et se dirigea vers Franck. Avant que celui-ci ne dise quelque chose, il lui lança le sort de l'_Imperium. _Dans cinq minutes, Franck allait transplaner au ministère et dire à Harry pour Laura. Harry comprendrait ensuite qu'il était parti dans un lieu hautement sécurisé. Sans perdre de temps, Ron repartit vers la maison. Gabriel pleurait d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil. Cassiopée, les yeux endormis, semblait fâchée.

-Ron ? Commença-t-elle mais Ron la coupa :

-T'es prête Parkinson.

-Viens m'aider ! Cria-t-elle des chambres.

Ron monta en ronchonnant pour voir Pansy essayer de porter des sacs. De sa baguette, Ron les fit léviter. Elle lui lança un regard énervé mais ne dit rien, sentant le danger de la situation. Ils redescendirent en bas. Ron prit un sac sur lui et porta Cassiopée.

-Prends l'autre sac et Gabriel, on va transplaner.

-Quoi ?

-Fais ce que je te dis.

Pansy obéit et aussitôt, Ron lui prit la main pour transplaner. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue, bruyante et remplie de monde. A cette heure là, elle trouva ça bizarre.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Chut. Suis-moi et tais-toi.

Avec difficulté, Pansy le suivit. Gabriel n'était pas lourd mais le sac si et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Weasley n'utilisait pas la magie. Ils rentrèrent dans une sorte de boutique miteuse et l'entendit parler de « taxi ». Elle eut peur en voyant arriver ce qu'elle savait être une voiture, un moyen de locomotion moldu totalement dangereux.

-Je, Weasley, il est hors de question que moi ou mes enfants montions là-dedans.

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout. Montes.

A contrecœur, Pansy s'installa dans la voiture et ferma les yeux, hors de question de voir ça. Cassiopée essaya de poser des questions mais Ron lui demanda de ne pas parler, assez sèchement. Sa fille retint ses larmes avec difficulté. Elle faillit dire quelque chose mais elle vit que Ron avait du mal à se contrôler, les veines de ses tempes battaient furieusement. Aussi, elle passa son bras autour de sa fille et la maintint contre elle, en un soutien autant physique que moral. Ils roulèrent pendant une bonne heure et s'arrêtèrent en pleine campagne. Ron paya l'homme qui les avait conduits ici et attendit qu'il ait disparu avant de commencer à marcher.

-Weasley ?

-Presque, je vous dirais tout quand on sera en sécurité. Voilà.

Ils se retrouvèrent aux abords d'un petit village, devant un grand bâtiment. Weasley sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit l'une des portes. Pansy vit que c'était encore une voiture. Il les obligea à monter de nouveau et passèrent une nouvelle heure en voiture, dans un silence glacial. Ron n'arrêtait pas de penser. A ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de Laura : Carl qui l'avait torturé et tué pour savoir où était Pansy, s'il avait pris aucun risque lors de son trajet jusqu'à sa maison. Ça, il en était presque sur. A l'école d' Auror, on vous enseignait rapidement qu'il fallait un lieu que personne ne connaissait juste au cas où. Et les sorciers ne penseraient jamais qu'il conduisait et avait pris une voiture pour fuir. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un autre petit village. Pansy pensait être arrivée mais Ron en sortit et monta sur une colline où elle remarqua une maison en ruine. Ron s'arrêta néanmoins et prit Cassiopée, endormie dans ses bras, pour la réveiller.

-Tiens, lis, demanda Ron à Pansy en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Dans ta tête.

Pansy fit ce qu'il lui demandait. En lisant « la maison des Lys », elle comprit qu'une maison était là sous un sort de _fidelitas_. Et en effet, alors que Ron demandait à Cassiopée de lire le bout de papier, une maison apparut devant elle. Une très belle maison de plein pied avec une terrasse. Elle faisait face à l'océan. Elle suivit Ron dans la maison. Elle y découvrit un salon plutôt agréable qui s'ouvrait sur une belle cuisine. Un couloir qui devait mener aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Après avoir fait un tour rapide de la maison, Pansy se rapprocha de Ron qui s'était assis sur le canapé, visiblement bouleversé.

-Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Vas coucher Cassiopée avant.

Pansy soupira, elle commençait à être énervée qu'il lui donne des ordres et encore plus d'être touchée par sa tristesse et donc de lui obéir. Elle coucha Cassiopée puis Gabriel avant de le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle attendit quelques instants et allait ouvrir la bouche quand il se mit enfin à parler :

-C'est Laura, déclara-t-il faiblement. Elle, elle est morte.

-Quoi ? Non…

-Si. Son… petit ami, il l'a tué et, il voulait savoir où tu étais.

-Que, quoi, comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis allé chez elle. J'ai fait le sort _Mortum Memorentum_. J'ai vu ce qu'elle a vu en dernier. Carl, il avait un médaillon avec des photos de toi et Cassiopée.

-Mais Laura…

-Elle est morte. Je, j'ai envoyé Franck prévenir Harry. Il va s'en occuper.

Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes. Pansy retenait ses larmes. Laura était morte, sa première amie depuis dix ans. Par sa faute. Parce qu'elle s'était enfuie, parce que Jason lui faisait payer.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Carl est avec Laura depuis deux ans. C'était prévu depuis longtemps, ils attendaient juste qu'elle soit dans une équipe avec une mission qui les intéressait.

-Oui, murmura Pansy. On est où ici ?

-Chez moi. Personne ne connait l'existence de cette maison, enfin son emplacement, même pas Hermione et Harry. On est en sécurité ici.

-Tu vas rester tout le temps ?

-Je sais pas, j'y réfléchi.

-Comment ça ?

-Si je n'y retourne pas, les gens qui sont proches du ministère et de ton mari vont comprendre que je te protège et ils pourront s'en prendre à ma famille, à mes amis. Si j'y retourne, ça veut dire que je te laisse seule toute la journée. Je… je vais attendre demain, j'irais voir Harry. On décidera quoi faire. Il va savoir quoi faire.

.

**Alors, alors ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Bonne semaine, joyeux noël, en espérant vous revoir jeudi prochain hihi**

**Bisous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hum, oui, je sais, je suis encore en retard ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : c'est Noël ! Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est, je sais juste que jeudi est passé ! Sérieux, pardon ! Avec Noël et tout, j'ai carrément oublié mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais et qu'est-ce que deux petits jours, hein ? Surtout que la fin du monde n'a pas eu lieu – ouf ! Et que vous devez vous aussi être fort occupé ! Alors, le papa noël vous a gâté ? Moi, je suis plutôt contente, oui ! Allez, je vous laisse lire…**

**Juls : et oui, pauvre Laura, mais c'était nécessaire ! Contente que ça te plaise, c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas que du sombre et les ados mettent une bonne douche de fraicheur ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11**

Encore dans son lit, Victoire prit son téléphone portable, ce petit bijou moldu pouvait envoyer des messages sans qu'elle ne se lève. Avec le sourire, elle vit les sms envoyés hier soir par Katie. Dès qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle lui avait envoyé un message :

« Dsl pour tal. Parlé à Teddy. M'a dit qu'il m'aimait et m'a embrassé ! »

« Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ? »

« Ouiiiiiiii ! Me l'a dit en me disputant… encore dsl »

« Tkt je comprends. Racontes-moi tout viiiiiite »

Victoire laissa tomber son portable, rassurée que Katie ne lui en veuille plus, sur un petit nuage après le – ou plutôt les – baisers de Teddy. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était enfin arrivé. De son souvenir, elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui. Et dire que sa mère avait retardé ce moment… Entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, elle se leva et se glissa hors de sa chambre. Sa mère venait de se lever et préparait le petit déjeuner pour elle et son père, Dominique et Louis étant resté chez ses grands-parents.

-Salut !

-Salut chérie, bien dormi ?

-Ça fait un bien fou de retrouver son lit.

-Comment va Katie ?

-Une histoire de mecs. Tu m'en veux pas d'être rentrer plus tôt ?

-Katie et un mec, je veux savoir. Et non je ne t'en veux pas.

-Plus tard peut-être. Maman…

-Hum ?

-Je suis passée voir Teddy hier. On s'est embrassé.

Victoire analysa les expressions de sa mère quand elle se tourna vers elle, bien décidée à la piéger. Mais celle-ci ne dit rien, attendant visiblement qu'elle en dise plus.

-Tu lui as dit de ne pas sortir avec moi avant que je ne sorte de Poudlard. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?!

-Je me demandais quand il allait te le dire. Tu sais, quand je lui ai dit, tu avais juste 13 ans et vous deveniez vraiment plus proche puisque vous étiez toujours ensemble à Poudlard. C'est l'année où, surtout pour lui, les hormones allaient commencer à le travailler. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous perdiez. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait attendre quatre ans après mon discours. Je pensais retarder le moment d'un an ou deux.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, il a toujours été tellement fougueux tu sais, il n'écoute pas trop ce qu'on lui dit, de comment faire sa vie. Et…

-Tu lui as fait peur.

-Je le crois. Et d'un côté, j'en suis désolée.

-Et de l'autre ?

-Je me dis que l'attente a fortifié ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. Il n'est jamais sorti avec une autre fille, c'est plutôt touchant.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui ais dit ça.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait attendu quatre ans.

Mère et fille rigolèrent, dans un moment de complicité parfait. Fleur repoussa une mèche sur le front de sa fille.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oh oui. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi.

-Ça, c'est du rapide. N'allez pas trop vite quand même.

-Maman ! Tu as épousé papa genre un an après que tu l'ai rencontré. Je connais Teddy depuis toujours et il a toujours été parfait avec moi.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est ton père qui va être content.

-Papa adore Teddy.

-Oui, Teddy l'ami. C'est dur pour un père de voir sa fille…

-Ne tombons pas dans le mélo, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, dis-moi plutôt comment vous allez vous y prendre alors que vous n'allez pas vous voir pendant un an ?

Victoire fusilla sa mère du regard. Cette question la taraudait déjà bien avant que Teddy et elle ne s'embrassent. Elle n'avait jamais passé plus de trois semaines loin de lui, au moins du temps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant des mois. Bien sûr, il y aurait les vacances, les lettres mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Ce serait qu'une année…

.

Après une nuit sans dormir où Ron avait retourné le problème dans sa tête, il réveilla Pansy pour lui dire qu'il partait et transplana directement chez Harry. Il était 6h du matin et même si Harry était un lève-tôt et un travailleur, il devait être en train de dormir. Il prépara un café à son ami qui se leva à l'odeur.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir pendant un certain temps, fit l'ancien héros le regard fatigué.

-J'ai pris mes précautions.

-J'imagine.

-Laura ?

-Je suis désolé Ron, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Elle a été…

-Torturée, je sais. Par Carl, j'ai fait un _Mortum Memorentum_, expliqua Ron, avant d'aller chez Parkinson pour changer de lieu.

-Ron, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit sans mon autorisation.

-Tu me la donnes, non ? Demanda rhétoriquement Ron.

-Vous êtes en sécurité ?

-On l'est. Maintenant deux choses. Je veux la baguette de Pansy.

-Quoi ? Ron, non je ne peux pas…

-Ou une autre baguette, enlèves la possibilité des sorts d'attaques. Juste défensifs et de conforts. Plus une autre baguette, ce sera plus sûr.

-Ron…

-Si on est attaqué, il le faut pour les enfants, elle ne fera rien, j'ai confiance en elle. Aies confiance en moi, ok ?

-Ok. La deuxième chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Sois je disparais de la circulation, on se rencontre là où tu sais une fois par semaine voir toutes les deux semaines. Soit je fais comme si de rien n'était. Fin de la mission, à savoir combien de personnes sont au courant de l'existence de la mission Parkinson, ce qu'on peut leur dire.

-Ok, faisons un plan. Tu penses quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Si je vais au boulot tous les jours, on peut me suivre plus facilement malgré mes précautions. Si je n'y vais pas, mes proches seront possiblement en danger.

-Tu crois vraiment en la sincérité de Parkinson ?

-Oui. Je sais que ça parait dur à croire, continua Ron en voyant l'expression de scepticisme de son ami, mais j'apprends à la connaitre, c'est encore une peste, je te l'accorde mais elle aime sincèrement ses enfants et tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est pour eux. Elle ne peut être si bonne actrice, crois-moi.

-Ok, j'ai une idée. Laura a été tuée hier soir, peu de gens sont au courant. J'attendais de te voir. Franck est au courant, deux gars de Sainte-Mangouste, Kingsley et moi. On peut facilement dire que tu es blessé gravement… disparu ou mort. Tu restes avec Parkinson. Venir tous les jours au ministère, c'est trop risqué. Ou tu te retires de l'affaire et on lui donne un garde du corps.

-Non, je n'ai confiance en personne. J'aime ton idée. Organise ça avec Kingsley.

-Mort ou disparu ?

-Que va dire ma famille ?

-Disparu alors, c'est mieux.

-Sauf que les autres personnes sauront qu'ils ne m'ont pas enlevé. Ni tué.

Un silence tendu se fit entre les deux, réfléchissant à la meilleure possibilité pour que Ron disparaisse de la circulation un moment.

-Ou alors tu m'évinces.

-C'est une idée, fit Harry, comprenant de suite. Tu as fait une erreur, l'une de tes équipières est morte. Viens tout à l'heure, je te passe un blâme et tu décides de partir.

-Tu…

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ta faute, elle était depuis longtemps avec lui non ? Il est dans notre fichier je crois, on n'a jamais rien soupçonné. Personne ne sait que tu as été là bas. Vas voir ta famille, dis leur que tu pars quelques temps. Ne leur parles pas de la mission, ok ?

-Ils ne vont pas comprendre.

-Je leur expliquerais plus tard, au moins à tes parents, à Ginny et Hermione. Les autres comprendront à demi-mots. Ils connaissent ton métier. On se rencontrera toutes les semaines mais on va attendre deux semaines pour la première, ok ? Et si tu as un souci, tu sais comment me contacter. On fait comme ça ?

-On fait comme ça.

.

Avec un soupir, Hermione poussa le battant des portes de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Elle venait d'avoir un cas qu'elle détestait avoir. Une jeune fille enceinte qui lui demandait de mettre fin à la grossesse. Elle avait été envoyée de Poudlard à cause de vomissements. Elle avait tenté de prendre une potion mais celle-ci n'avait pas marché. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de lois chez les sorciers pour ou contre l'avortement. Ça ne se disait pas. Des jeunes enceintes ? Hors de question. Poudlard était respectable et les jeunes aussi. Pourtant, Hermione savait que les potions de contraception et d'avortement courraient entre les jeunes. Se libérant de ses pensées qui la rattraperaient tôt ou tard quand elle prendrait – ou non – la décision d'en parler aux parents de la jeune fille_, _elle choisit son repas du midi. Elle fit un tour rapide de la cafétéria du regard avant d'aller à la table qu'elle partageait désormais avec Malefoy. Depuis une semaine maintenant, elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller manger avec lui. Au début, il avait été un peu froid mais il se dégelait de plus en plus. Hermione ne comprenait pas bien ses propres motivations néanmoins elle ne voulait pas réfléchir et continuait à vernir manger avec lui. Ils ne parlaient pas toujours, Malefoy était toujours si peu causant mais parfois c'est lui qui commençait une conversation.

-Salut, fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Drago lui répondit, analysant son regard fatigué. Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et lui fit un sourire forcé. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle prenait la peine de venir manger avec lui alors qu'elle aurait pu manger avec ses collègues néanmoins il devait avouer que cela lui faisait passer le temps et que sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne.

-Tu sais que je commence à connaitre les ragots de l'hôpital ?

-Ah oui ? Racontes, demanda Hermione en souriant.

-Je ne te pensais pas friandes de ragots.

-Ça dépend lesquels, bien sûr. Certains sont plutôt marrants et ne font de mal à personne.

-Si tu le dis. Alors l'infirmière Pumkin sortirait avec le docteur Bernardo.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles.

-Je t'assure que non, c'est Jack qui me l'a dit.

-Tu t'entends bien finalement avec ce petit jeune.

-Peut-être bien.

-Et comment l'a-t-il su ?

-Il est sorti ce week-end dans un bar le soir sur le chemin de traverse et il les a vus sortir d'un restaurant. Main dans la main et se dirigeant vers un hôtel.

-Non !

-Si, si. Et le mieux, c'est que quand il est reparti d'une boite de nuit, il les a vu sortir de ce même hôtel, disons vers le 5h du matin !

-Par Merlin. Je ne les aurais jamais imaginés ensemble.

-Apparemment, il a divorcé il y a peu.

-Oui, sa femme venait lui faire des scènes en plein hôpital.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'ai assisté à une, j'aurais voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris.

-J'aurais voulu voir ça.

-Elle l'accusait d'avoir une maitresse et de toujours rester dans cet hôpital et de ne pas s'occuper d'elle et de leurs enfants. Et blablabla.

-Je n'aurais pas vu le docteur Bernardo supporter une scène comme ça devant tout le monde.

-Moi non plus, je…

-Bonjour.

D'un même mouvement, Hermione et Drago se retournèrent vers celui qui les avait interpellés : Blaise Zabini, accompagné de Milicent Bulstrode.

-Blaise, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Drago, manifestement mal à l'aise.

-Et bien on s'est dit que tu devais t'ennuyer à manger tout seul mais on voit que non.

-On peut s'asseoir quand même ? demanda Millie d'une voix enthousiaste qui contrastait avec le visage sérieux de Blaise.

Drago accepta mais Hermione le sentit gêné par la situation. Elle n'avait pas du tout reconnu Milicent et s'en étonna :

-Je sais, j'ai changé, avoua-t-elle, finie les rondeurs d'adolescente, bienvenue à la vie d'adultes !

-Tu étais dans le coin ces dernières années ?

-Non, j'étais en Australie. Je suis rentrée il y a quelques mois.

-Waouh l'Australie, j'adore.

-Tu y es déjà allée ?

-Oui, j'avais envoyé mes parents là-bas… tu sais, pendant la guerre.

-Oh, ok. J'ai adoré vivre là-bas, ça m'a grandement ouvert l'esprit. Les paysages sont magnifiques et il y fait bon vivre.

-Pas trop dur de retrouver la grisaille d'Angleterre ?

-Un peu, mais ça fait du bien de retrouver ses amis.

-J'imagine !

Les filles continuèrent à discuter. Blaise essaya vainement d'attraper le regard de Drago mais celui-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter, il le sentait bien. Depuis quand mangeait-il avec Granger ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la première fois et il avait rarement vu son ami aussi gêné.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant d'ami, vous devinerez jamais qui est venu sonner à ma porte, fit Millie, j'ai oublié de te le dire Blaise, Jason Diggs !

-Enfoiré, souffla Blaise, il est aussi venu chez moi.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Drago.

-Comme si on allait lui dire où se trouvait Pansy si on le savait, crétin, s'énerva Blaise.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer. Pansy Parkinson ? Vite, son cerveau se mit en marche. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry ou à Ron, ou aux deux. La veille, Harry était venu lui demander de faire une promenade avec lui. Ça l'avait fortement étonné. Il lui avait alors dit que Laura était morte, que Ron devait disparaitre un moment pour protéger Pansy, bien sur il ne l'avait pas nommée mais Hermione connaissait sa mission puisqu'il lui en avait déjà parlé. Elle s'inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup pour Ron. La mission semblait bien plus dangereuse que toutes celles que lui et Harry avaient connu dans leur carrière.

-Je crois qu'il me fait suivre, déclara Drago.

-Tiens, c'est ce que je disais à Blaise ce matin, j'avais l'impression qu'on était suivi ! Tu t'es moquée de moi.

-Mais non chérie.

Hermione failli s'étouffer de nouveau. Chérie ? Ils sortaient ensemble ? Drago lui lança un regard bizarre et elle toussa, pour faire croire qu'elle était un peu malade et s'excusa platement. Ils continuèrent à parler un instant de Pansy et son mari avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet à savoir comment allait Chloé puis de ce meurtre horrible qui s'était produit tout près de chez elle.

.

Ça y est, il y était. L'équipe nationale d'Angleterre allait en finale. Théo ne pouvait être plus heureux. Les critiques avaient été assez dures envers lui au début mais maintenant, il était acclamé autant que les autres membres de l'équipe. L'été arrivait bientôt à sa fin et il espérait battre la Finlande, pays accueillant de la coupe d'Europe. Ils avaient donc un avantage, avoir un maximum de supporters mais Théo avait confiance en son équipe : la victoire était à portée de main. L'équipe serait alors l'un des favoris pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

-Besoin de compagnie ?

Théo sursauta entièrement plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il sourit mais pas assez pour que Crystal se doute qu'il aurait aimé voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-La compagnie fait toujours plaisir.

-Prêt pour samedi ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander.

-Je suis prête ! Je pense que toute l'équipe l'est. Plus que deux jours. Théo, je peux te parler franchement ? Reprit Crystal. Tomber amoureux d'une femme mariée, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Théo maintint son regard, impassible – du moins le croyait-il, mais il eu l'impression d'avoir reçu un uppercut dans l'estomac. Ses sentiments étaient-ils aussi évident ?

-Je ne t'aurais jamais dit ça à toi ou à qui que ce soit si je ne t'aimais pas, si Ginny n'était pas une de mes meilleures amies et si nous n'avions pas une autre importante compétition l'année prochaine. C'est une mauvaise idée. Tu as surement compris que son mariage ne va pas bien et…

-Crystal, je t'arrête, je ne ress…

-Ne me mens pas. Je suis très observatrice et…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Crystal ? Demanda finalement Théo d'une voix cassée. Je peux pas effacer mes sentiments comme ça et je vais pas me retirer de la compétition.

-Je te demande juste de prendre tes distances, Ginny semble forte mais elle est super fragile et toutes vos discussions ou soirées, ça ne va rien arranger, ni pour elle, ni pour toi.

-Tu, tu comprends pas. Je.

-J'ai pas besoin de justification, Théo, je ne te juge pas. Juste que j'ai pas envie de vous voir souffrir.

Théo ne répondit pas, sa joie de la victoire toute envolée. Crystal retenta de parler mais elle finit par partir devant son silence. La tristesse et la culpabilité, qui l'habitaient depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'il avait compris la consistance des sentiments qu'il avait pour Ginny, s'étaient envolées à cause des paroles de Crystal. Comment osait-elle venir lui dire ça ? Comme s'il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Comme s'il ne souffrait pas de la savoir marié, de la savoir en ce moment-même avec son mari ? Comme si ce n'était pas difficile de rien tenter alors qu'il la savait très bien troublée par lui. La colère monta en lui et pour l'oublier, il se mit à courir autour du stade. Rien de mieux qu'un tour de stade – voir dix – pour lui changer les idées.

Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, il était épuisé mais se sentait bien mieux. Pour son grand malheur – ou bonheur, c'était selon – il croisa Ginny dans le hall. Elle venait probablement de raccompagner son mari.

-T'es allé courir… en pleine nuit ?

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour courir. Ou trop tôt.

-Si tu le dis, ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Potter est parti ?

-Oui.

-Toute ta famille pourra être là pour la finale ?

-Oui, quasiment, je suis contente. J'espère qu'ils seront venus pour une bonne raison.

-Même si on perd, on sera quand même deuxième.

-Pas de défaitisme, coach.

Théo sourit et baissa la tête, évitant son regard. Ginny sentit son évitement et se demanda pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. D'habitude, il plongeait son regard dans le sien et c'est elle qui n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face.

-Je, je vais y aller, bafouilla-t-il, bonne nuit.

Théo se sauva, laissant une Ginny perplexe. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, repensant à ce qu' Harry lui avait dit sur Ron, sa mission qui avait raté, sa décision de prendre le large. Ginny savait bien qu'il n'avait pu tout lui dire mais ses regards en avaient dit long et ils se connaissaient assez pour pouvoir se comprendre sans se parler. Ron était donc toujours en mission et donc potentiellement en danger. Bien sûr, de par leur métier, ils étaient toujours en danger mais elle avait senti Harry vraiment inquiet, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. En attendant, elle devait rester concentrée sur le tournoi et elle savait que Ron aurait voulu qu'elle gagne. Il devait déjà être furieux de ne pas pouvoir assister au match…

.

L'air concerné, Tyler soupira pourtant intérieurement. Si Drago continuait comme ça, il allait commettre un meurtre. Ou disons qu'il allait l'assommer ou transplaner. Il ne voulait quand même pas aller à Azkaban pour si peu, ne plus voir sa famille, ne plus voir Katie. Même si Katie ne lui avait pas répondu depuis quatre jours qu'il avait envoyé son message. L'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ne lui avait-il pas plu ? Il avait cru que oui mais il s'était vraisemblablement trompé. Un peu angoissé par cette pensée, il essaya de reprendre le cours de ce que lui disait Drago : mille et un conseils avant de pouvoir voir Chloé qui avait enfin accepté de le voir.

-Drago, stop, j'ai compris, ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis. Je te promets que ça va bien se passer, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui, je sais, je veux juste que tu ne sois pas surpris ou choqué et qu'elle ne perçoive rien de négatif, elle est fragile, il ne faut pas...

-Drago, tu recommences, bon j'y vais et toi tu restes là, déclara-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Drago le fusilla du regard mais lui fit un geste pour qu'il sorte du salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Tyler laissa échapper un petit rire et se dirigea vers la chambre de Chloé. C'était étonnant de voir Drago si vulnérable, lui si fort. L'accident de Chloé l'avait vraiment remué. Il avait un peu peur de mal réagir face à Chloé, ce qu'il aurait avoué pour rien au monde à Drago. Les brûlures l'avaient défigurée, Drago l'avait bien prévenu et Katie lui en avait parlé. Refusant de penser à Katie, Tyler toqua et entra :

-Salut citrouille, fit-il en s'avançant vers le lit.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança et ses brulures lui brisèrent le cœur. Il connaissait Chloé depuis sa naissance, elle était comme sa petite sœur. C'est avec elle qui passait la plupart de ses vacances, Blaise, Théo et Drago étant inséparables, c'est elle qu'il taquinait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, c'est elle qu'il protégeait si d'autres enfants étaient méchants avec elle. Son regard était plein d'attente : d'attente qu'il s'effondre, qu'il montre un visage dégouté. Mais il n'était pas Serpentard et sang pur pour rien, il masqua ses sentiments de tristesse pour elle, et s'assit en souriant.

-M'appelle pas citrouille, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, alors comme ils le faisaient chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient pour débuter leur conversation.

-T'as voulu essayé de dominer ton père en potions à 8 ans à peine ?

-Pas drôle.

-Mais si. J'en avais une autre, tu veux l'entendre ?

-Dis toujours.

-T'as voulu réglé ton problème d'acné avant l'heure ?

-C'est nul, riposta Chloé. J'attendais mieux.

-Je dois pas être en forme.

-A cause de Katie ? Demanda sournoisement Chloé.

-Sale serpentard que tu es, riposta Tyler. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ça ?

-Seulement ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Je ne te dirais rien. Mais tu peux la remercier, c'est elle qui m'a convaincue de te voir… avec Hermione.

-Je leur dirais merci. Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit.

-Non.

-Je suis ton ami depuis plus longtemps qu'elle.

-Non.

-Si.

-Oui d'accord mais je ne te dirais rien. Fais pas ta tête de chien battu.

-Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Ça fait quatre jours.

-Sois patient, je crois qu'elle devait voir ses parents.

-Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

-Elle est gentille, même papa l'aime bien alors que c'est une moldue. Elle le fait rire et tu sais comment il est.

-Elle le fait rire ? Demanda Tyler, détachant bien chaque syllabe, abasourdie. Ok, je suis choqué. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Pas envie. Fini Poudlard ?

-Et oui, je commence médicomagie, peut être que je serais avec le docteur Granger. La classe. Elle est comment ?

-Elle est géniale et super jolie. Elle est toute douce et super gentille.

-Pas trop dur avec ton père ? Sachant qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas trop.

-Non, ça va. Enfin parfois y a des étincelles. Blaise est passé et je les ai entendu parler… ils mangent ensemble le midi à l'hôpital, papa fait les potions pour mes brulures et ils mangent tous les deux.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Tyler, ils ont muri, normal. Comment va, euh, Astoria ?

-T'es au courant…

-Oui, elle vient te voir quand même ?

-Pas souvent. Elle me regarde pas…

-Tu sais comment elle est. Elle t'aime.

Chloé haussa les épaules, aussi, Tyler changea de sujet. Il n'avait jamais trop accroché avec Astoria. Il la fréquentait depuis des années mais leur relation en était restée très superficielle. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler, à jouer, comme ils leur étaient arrivés de le faire. Tyler finit par partir quand Chloé s'endormit. Drago l'avait prévenu qu'elle s'épuisait vite. Il quitta doucement la chambre et retrouva Drago dans le salon en train de travailler.

-Je suppose que ça c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, très bien.

-Merci Tyler, vraiment.

-C'est normal, je t'en prie. Ça va toi ?

-Hein, oh oui, ça va. Et toi ?

-Ouais, j'ai hâte de commencer mon stage en médicomagie. Je te verrais surement là-bas.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est bien que tu te lances là-dedans.

-Tu viens samedi ?

-Ouais… je voulais rester avec Chloé mais bon ma mère va rester puisqu'elle n'aime pas le Quidditch et c'est la finale. Je peux pas laisser tomber Théo. On s'y verra.

-Tu sais si… le docteur Granger vient ? Avec sa sœur ?

-Oui surement. C'est vrai que tu connais Katie ?

-Ouais, elle me plait pas mal, avoua Tyler, se sentant un peu rougir, mais après un aprem passé ensemble, je lui ai renvoyé une lettre tu vois et elle m'a pas répondu encore. J'en aurais bien parlé à Théo mais il est pas trop joignable là, je sais pas quoi faire.

-Oh. Toi et Katie.

-Quoi, tu trouves ça…

-Bizarre, je l'admets.

-Chloé m'a dit que tu l'aimais bien.

-Oui, je l'aime bien, c'est une gentille fille et elle me sauve la vie avec Chloé.

-Mais ?

-Mais rien, alors comme ça elle et toi… elle t'a pas répondu ? Ça c'est mal passé l'après-midi ?

-Non, c'était super. J'ai eu l'impression que pour elle aussi, tu vois.

-Il s'est passé un truc de spécial ?

-Non… à part qu'on a croisé des copains de Poudlard. Enfin y avait Adam, tu vois, deux autres copains et deux copines.

-Tu sais, peut être elle réfléchit, tu es sorcier, elle est moldue, je suis pas sûre que ce soit une chose facile.

-Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit moldue. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle ne connaissait pas mon monde, tu vois ! Tu crois que je dois la…

-Surtout pas. Attends, c'est dur mais qu'elle ne prenne pas l'avantage. Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé un truc ou qu'elle a peur ou qu'elle te fait patienter. Les femmes sont des sournoises.

-Tu m'aides beaucoup là.

-Attends, elle finira par te répondre.

-Ouais… à samedi alors ?

-A samedi et encore merci Ty. Pour Chloé.

Tyler esquissa un sourire et transplana chez lui, dans son manoir du nord de l'Angleterre. Il avait hâte de déménager dans son nouvel appartement de Londres parce que même s'il aimait son manoir, il s'y sentait un peu seul. Avec plaisir, il découvrit que Drago avait raison : Katie avait enfin répondu.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, alors ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **

**Bon réveillon et à l'année prochaine xD **

**Bisous, bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Bonne année, bonne santé surtout et je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour 2013 ! **

**Et je vous laisse de suite avec votre lecture… **

**Chapitre 12**

Le soleil tombait déjà sur la petite maison près de la falaise, il pénétrait par les fenêtres pour éclairer une enfant qui jouait tranquillement. A ses côtés, son petit frère dormait tandis que leur mère essayait de préparer à diner. Pansy avait pourtant récupérer une baguette, pas la sienne mais c'était déjà ça. Elle savait que sa baguette ne pourrait pas produire de sort d'attaque, Ron le lui avait dit néanmoins elle pouvait se protéger, elle et ses enfants et cela l'aidait fortement pour les aides ménagères et la cuisine. Elle devait quand même s'habituer à la nouvelle baguette. Nerveuse, elle jeta un œil dehors. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient maintenant enfermés tous les quatre dans cette petite bourgade anglaise. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Laura était morte, Laura qui avait été si gentille avec elle. Elle était morte, à cause d'elle et de sa fuite. Ron pouvait bien dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne disait ça que pour la ménager. Elle regrettait presque d'être partie de chez Diggs. L'affaire n'avançait pas, elle était sûre que le ministère ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Elle aurait du trouver une autre solution.

Et Ron qui était parti depuis ce matin ! Il trépignait, elle le voyait bien et ce matin, il lui avait juste dit qu'il partait et qu'il reviendrait dans la journée, sans lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle n'aurait pas du s'en soucier autant mais elle devait bien avouer que sans lui, elle était perdue.

Enfin, elle entendit la voiture qui se garait. Furieuse, elle se concentra sur le diner, lisant un livre de recettes façon sorcière. Cassiopée s'était levée rapidement et courrait déjà dans le jardin pour l'accueillir. La colère de Pansy s'intensifia, énervée que sa fille aime autant ce Weasley de pacotille qui les avait enfermés là. Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'avec ce qu'elle avait dit, cela prendrait une à deux semaines pour faire enfermer tous ceux qu'elle avait nommés. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils n'auraient pas entièrement confiance en elle, qu'ils voudraient faire une enquête de fond. Enquête qui prendrait des semaines voir des mois. De dépit, elle jeta ce qu'elle venait de faire et reprit sa préparation, ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Elle entendit Ron et Cassiopée parler et Gabriel s'agita. Même son fils qui avait à peine deux mois aimait Ron, il se calmait quand il entendait sa voix ou quand il le prenait dans ses bras. Rageant !

-Maman, maman ! Ron a ramené une télé !

Pansy se retourna pour voir Ron faire léviter derrière lui un bon nombre de sacs et de cartons. Elle s'approcha méfiante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une télé ! Pour regarder le quidditch, répondit Cassiopée en sautant partout.

-Calmes-toi. Une télé ?

-La finale de Quidditch est samedi, je ne peux pas rater ça et puisqu'il n'y a rien à faire ici, ça nous occupera. J'ai acheté plein de trucs.

-Tu, tu es allé faire les courses ?

-Oh j'aurais aimé y aller, moi, se plaignit Cassiopée.

-Trop dangereux mais je t'ai acheté plein de jeux.

-Weasley…

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que j'avais pas le droit, il faut bien qu'on s'amuse. Et ce sont des jeux moldus, une grande découverte pour chacun d'entre nous.

-Tu sais jouer aux jeux moldus ? Demanda Cassiopée les yeux pleins d'admiration.

-Certains oui. Je t'apprendrais. Je vais installer ça, vous allez voir, c'est génial.

-Mais capter la télé sorcière… on peut nous retrouver, non ?

Ron sortait déjà la télé de la boite quand Pansy lui posa cette question. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, il sentait bien qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

-Non, il y a un sort spécial que les Aurors connaissent, indétectable et avec le sort de _fidelitas_… il n'y a pas de soucis. Dure journée ?

Pansy haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Ron s'attela alors à la tâche de monter la télé avec une Cassiopée qui trépignait de voir ce qu'il avait pu acheter. Pansy se détacha de cette image et rangea les courses que Ron avait ramenées.

-Dure journée ? Répéta Ron après avoir fini de poser la télé, en revenant voir Pansy absorbée par la réalisation du diner.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-T'as l'air fâchée, insista Ron.

-Je me suis inquiétée ! S'écria alors Pansy se tournant furieusement vers lui, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Tu pars toute la journée sans rien dire, t'es parti depuis dix heures ! Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais !

-Je, je t'ai prévenu.

-Tu m'as dit que tu partais mais pas que tu partais toute la journée ! Tu te rends compte que je sais même pas où on est ? Si tu sors et que tu meurs, on devient quoi nous ? Oh par Salazar !

Pansy se tut, horrifiée parce qu'elle venait de dire. Retenant avec peine ses larmes, elle se dirigea le plus dignement possible dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte. Ron resta perplexe une bonne seconde, surpris qu'elle se soit inquiétée. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était si nerveuse à propos de son absence ni de leur vie ici. Il se tourna vers la salle à manger. Cassiopée le regardait toujours, l'air apeuré par la colère de sa mère. Il se força à sourire :

-Tu veux qu'on mette la télé ? Tu vas voir, c'est super.

En même temps qu'il apprenait à Cassiopée comment se servir de la télé, il réfléchissait à la crise de colère de Pansy, s'en voulant presque. Il était parti toute la journée dans le Bristol moldu pour que leur vie ici ne soit pas trop ennuyante, elle aurait pu le remercier… en même temps, il la savait attachée à Laura et il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable même si elle ne le disait ni ne le montrait. Lui-même se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu sauver son équipière et qui plus est son amie. Et ne pas être au Ministère pour enquêter, pour interroger Carl et faire tomber Diggs et Cie était extrêmement frustrant pour lui.

.

Le week-end était arrivé et toute l'Angleterre ainsi que toute la Finlande étaient derrière leur équipe pour la soutenir. La finale de la Coupe d'Europe du Quidditch était lancée. Ron avait pu mettre la télé dans la maison et Pansy, qui, par Gryffondor, ne boudait plus, s'était jointe à lui pour regarder. Elle avait hâte de voir Théo, comme en vrai, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre le système de télévision. Elle devait avouer que les quelques programmes que Ron lui avait fait regarder n'était pas si mal. Cassiopée était installée à leurs pieds et regardait tout en jouant à ses poupées.

En Cornouailles, Chloé et Narcissa avaient également allumé le poste de télévision qui avait été installé dans la chambre de la petite fille le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. Narcissa n'était pas habituée à utiliser des outils moldus et ne regardait que parce que sa petite fille l'avait suppliée.

-Peut-être même qu'on apercevra Papa dans les tribunes ! avait-elle dit pour la convaincre.

La famille Weasley au complet, Hermione, les Londubat et bien d'autres étaient également présents dans les gradins. Les Malefoy, Zabini et Nott n'étaient pas si loin. Tyler avait tout fait pour croiser Katie – qui lui avait enfin répondu, ils se voyaient la semaine prochaine – en vain. Tous étaient prêts à acclamer leur équipe, espérant fortement qu'ils gagneraient.

Le match fut long, il dura deux jours. 27h et 34 minutes pour être exacte. Et c'est l'Angleterre qui l'emporta. A peine le vif d'Or prit, les hurlements de tous les supporters résonnèrent dans le stade. L'équipe atterrit et se félicitèrent. Cela ne se vit pas des gradins, mais ceux qui avaient la télé – et donc Ron était l'un d'entre eux, virent Ginny Weasley sauter dans les bras du coach, heureux.

-Et bien, Théo doit être un bon coach, se moqua Pansy. Fais pas cette tête.

-Quelle tête ? Grogna Ron.

-Une tête de « pourquoi elle fraternise avec l'ennemi ».

-Je n'ai pas cette tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne te vois pas, moi si. Théo a toujours su rameuter ses troupes. Je suis trop contente pour lui ! Tu vois Cassiopée, Théo était un ami de maman quand elle était à Poudlard.

-Moi aussi j'irais à Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie ! Tu seras à Serpentard. Ne grimaces pas, Weasley. C'est très bien Serpentard.

-T'étais où, toi Ron ?

-Gryffondor, les courageux !

-Moi aussi je suis courageuse !

-On verra bien, dit Pansy pour couper court, lançant un regard furieux à Ron qui lui sourit, moqueur. En tout cas, Théo a assuré, les journaux vont bien devoir le dire ! C'est grâce à lui qu'on a gagné.

-Et un peu aux membres non ?

-Peut-être bien, admit Pansy en regardant Théo serrer les autres membres de l'équipe dans ses bras elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas la même étincelle que quand il avait accepté Ginny Weasley dans ses bras.

.

La foule était dense autour d'eux. L'équipe fut néanmoins dirigée vers les vestiaires pour qu'ils puissent se reprendre, savourer leur victoire et se préparer pour la soirée qui allait suivre. Ginny était aux anges, ils avaient gagné ! Crystal lui sauta dessus alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, hilare. Ensemble, elles s'habillèrent pour la soirée où il y aurait beaucoup de journalistes, de boissons et de sourires. En rentrant dans la salle de soirée, Ginny vit en premier Hermione et lui sauta au cou.

-Bravo, fit Hermione dans son oreille.

Ginny avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle enlaça ensuite Harry, appréciant son étreinte, et elle osa même un baiser. Elle n'en avait que faire des journalistes aujourd'hui, elle était juste heureuse et quand il lui dit qu'il était fier d'elle, elle eut l'impression que tout allait aller bien.

.

Elle avait beaucoup bu, beaucoup, beaucoup trop bu. Ginny se réveilla avec un mal de tête pas possible. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était dans cet état-là. Le quidditch, la victoire, la soirée, l'alcool, Harry qui était parti au milieu de la soirée, appelé par le travail. Et Théo. Elle sentit son cœur se tordre et réprima une nausée. Elle se tourna vers le lit et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle se leva, tremblante, et s'empressa de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se couler sous la douche. Par Merlin. Elle avait trompé son mari, elle avait trompé Harry. Elle s'assit sous la douche, laissant ses larmes couler. La soirée lui revenait maintenant bien précisément. Sa déception et sa colère quand Harry était parti, la pitié dans les yeux des gens, ses nombreux verres ingurgités pour essayer d'oublier, son bonheur d'avoir gagné. Et Théo. Théo, aussi saoul qu'elle. Théo avec ses yeux verts pleins d'étincelles. Théo qui était toujours attentionné envers elle…

Elle ressortit aussi discrètement que possible, Théo dormait toujours. Vu ce qu'ils avaient bu, c'était compréhensible. Elle sortit de la chambre, espérant oublier cette nuit qui pourrait ruiner son mariage.

.

Théo se réveilla une heure plus tard. La tête lourde, il se releva, cherchant Ginny du regard mais il comprit vite qu'elle était partie. Théo se prit la tête dans les mains, blessé. Pourquoi avait-il tant bu ? Pourquoi avait-il couché avec elle ? Il avait tout gâché ! Tout ! Il n'avait pas bu ainsi depuis Poudlard quand les Serpentard prenaient le sens de la fête très au sérieux. Hier, il avait abusé mais il était heureux, il avait gagné la coupe d'Europe. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment tout s'était imbriqué. Il se rappelait seulement de la tristesse de Ginny quand ce crétin de Potter était parti, son ivresse quand ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un près de l'autre dans la salle. Ils étaient ensuite montés ensemble et il l'avait embrassé. Sans réfléchir. Elle l'avait repoussé avant de répondre à son baiser. Quel nul il était. Comment il allait vivre avec ça ? Il avait couché avec une femme mariée. Il avait couché avec un membre de son équipe de Quidditch. D'accord, il était amoureux mais avoir couché avec elle maintenant allait tout gâché. Dégouté de lui-même, il prit à son tour le chemin de la douche.

.

Inquiète, Hermione transplana directement chez les Malefoy. Elle venait de passer quelques heures à l'hôpital, quelques heures éprouvantes après plus de 20h à regarder un match de Quidditch ou du moins faire semblant – heureusement, elle avait amené un bon livre, elle devait avouer qu'il y avait eu quelques moments plutôt lents. Au milieu de la soirée, elle avait été appelée à l'hôpital pour une Urgence : un garçonnet qui était tombé de haut et le médecin de garde était occupé et pas adepte des enfants. Cela avait permis à Hermione de s'éclipser elle commençait à s'ennuyer.

Puis Narcissa Malefoy et Chloé étaient arrivés, les jambes de Chloé étaient en sang. Prise d'une crise d'hystérie et de douleur, Chloé s'était grattée ses brûlures. Affolée, Narcissa avait du l'immobiliser d'un sort. Elle avait essayé d'appeler Malefoy, en vain. Elle avait alors emmené sa petite fille à l'hôpital et, elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, avait été rassuré en voyant Hermione Granger prête à prendre en charge Chloé. Hermione avait donné une potion de sommeil à la petite fille et avait essayé de réparer les blessures. Se gratter sur les brûlures pouvait être grave, cela pouvait empêcher aux brulures de cicatriser lorsque la potion serait prête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione à Narcissa.

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais partie une seconde demander quelque chose aux Elfes et elle s'était déjà plainte que ça la grattait mais je lui ai mis la pommade, comme Drago m'a dit de faire mais ça n'a surement pas suffit… je… je n'arrive pas à le joindre !

-Ça arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai envoyé des gens chercher votre fils, il a dû aller fêter la victoire.

Oh oui il l'avait fêté. John, qu'elle avait envoyé chercher, l'avait trouvé en train de décuver dans un hôtel à Helsinki, là où il avait fêté avec ses amis la victoire de l'Angleterre. Hermione savait qu'il était venu mais elle ne l'avait pas croisé, elle était restée avec Chloé et il n'était pas entré dans la chambre, trop enivré. Narcissa lui avait dit à demi-mots qu'il avait eu un air coupable.

-Où est Astoria ? Avait demandé Hermione.

Mais Narcissa n'avait pas répondu, elle lui avait juste demandé d'aller voir son fils pour le faire venir. Et pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, c'est ce qu' Hermione faisait en ce moment même.

-Malefoy ? Cria Hermione à travers la maison.

Elle tenta d'interroger un elfe mais celui-ci fit preuve de loyauté et ne lui dit rien du tout. Elle décida d'ouvrir chaque pièce. Elle découvrit un bureau, une bibliothèque et une énorme salle de réception au rez-de-chaussée. Au premier étage, il y avait la chambre de Chloé, des chambres d'amis et des salles de bain. Elle monta alors au second, elle n'y avait jamais été. Dans une des chambres, Hermione trouva enfin Malefoy, allongé sur le lit dans un noir total. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione illumina la pièce, ce qui fit grogner Malefoy.

-Malefoy, tu fais quoi là ?

-Dégages.

Charmant.

-Tu sais qu'il existe des potions pour décuver plus vite. Et… reboire n'est pas une solution, ajouta-t-elle en avisant une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu au pied du lit, à moitié vide.

-Dégages Granger, répéta Malefoy d'un ton plus ferme.

-Chloé te demande à l'hôpital. Alors lèves-toi, décuves et vas-y.

Malefoy ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. C'était raté pour le côté autoritaire. Hermione se rapprocha et s'assit au bord du lit, prenant une voix plus douce :

-Malefoy, Chloé va bien et c'est le principal. Je sais que tu dois te sentir…

-La ferme Granger, tu ne sais pas comment je me sens et tu peux pas le savoir alors la ferme ! Et dégages.

-Je m'en irais pas tant que tu ne te bouges pas direction l'hôpital.

-Demandes à ma femme. C'est son tour.

-Faudrait déjà que je sache où elle est, rétorqua Hermione. Et c'est toi que Chloé demande.

-Putain Granger, tu me saoules, dégages.

-Bien, et je dis quoi à Chloé ? Que son père est devenu une loque ?

Drago lui attrapa soudain le poignet, se redressant de même, et le lui tordit.

-Me pousses pas à bout Granger. .

Hermione n'essaya pas de reprendre son poignet malgré la douleur mais se releva pour le faire se redresser un peu plus.

-Malefoy, tu te sens coupable, ok, mais ça ne sert à rien.

-J'étais pas là, tu comprends pas, je suis son père, j'aurais du être là. J'aurai du, avoua-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Drago, tu ne peux pas toujours être là pour elle, tu ne le seras pas toujours et tu ne l'as pas laissé seule, il y avait ta mère avec elle.

Le moment d'accalmie fut vite passé, il la repoussa brutalement.

-Ce que tu peux être conne ! Tu crois me comprendre, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un parent, je suis responsable d'elle. RESPONSABLE putain ! Elle est brûlée entièrement par ma faute et je la laisse seule pour un putain de match de Quidditch ! Tu n'es pas mère, tu comprends rien.

-Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi, s'énerva Hermione, touchée malgré tout par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pas mère que je n'y connais rien, je suis médecin depuis plus de dix ans, et…

-Et rien du tout. Tu n'es plus la miss-je-sais-tout ici. Tu as peut être tout vu dans ta vie mais ça, tu ne sais pas alors arrête avec tes jugements !

-Mes jugements ? Je ne t'ai jamais jugé sur ta qualité de parent ! Bref, t'as gagné, je m'en vais, je vais aller voir Chloé puisqu'aucun de ses parents ne semble qualifié pour le faire !

Drago la repoussa violemment contre la porte, le visage tordu de colère.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Comment oses-tu…

-Si j'ai tord, viens à l'hôpital, fit Hermione avant de transplaner, laissant un Drago à la fois en colère et surpris par la mesquinerie dont elle venait de faire preuve.

.

Assis en face de lui, Carl Lang. Le meurtrier de Laura. Son équipe l'avait trouvé il y avait à peine une heure. Semaine chargée. Deux jours de matchs. Il avait du ensuite partir en plein milieu de la soirée pour régler une histoire entre deux de ses Aurors. Il savait que Ginny allait lui en vouloir mais entendre cette alarme, savoir qu'il devait s'en aller l'avait soulagé. Enfin, il pouvait partir, arrêter de sur jouer. Le regard de Ginny l'avait foudroyé, il l'avait à peine regardé. A quoi bon ?

Et alors qu'il devait partir, on lui avait ramené Carl. Carl qui pouvait lui donner beaucoup de réponses. Il le fit patienter une heure de plus, prenant le temps d'envoyer un mot d'excuse à Ginny. Il ne pourrait pas fêter sa victoire avec sa famille. Il arrivait dès que possible. Ginny saurait et lui le savait déjà que cela voulait dire qu'il ne viendrait pas, qu'il serait trop occupé puis trop fatigué pour venir. Mais Ron avait des problèmes et il devait être là, il devait être celui qui l'interrogeait.

-Alors Carl… comment vas-tu ?

-Euh bien.

-Bien. Tu es fiancé non ?

-Euh non.

-Mais tu fréquentes Laura Martin depuis pas mal de temps.

-Oui. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Laura ?

-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Je sais que tu l'as tué.

-Elle est morte ? Je n'ai rien fait !

-Pourtant, j'ai un de mes agents qui t'a vu sur les lieux.

-Pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne travaillais pas, beaucoup des collègues de Laura savaient que vous aviez prévu une soirée…

-Pou, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

-Beaucoup de raisons… elle gagnait plus que toi. Ça fait du mal à un homme, ça.

Pas de réaction.

-Non, tu t'en fiches de ça. Parce qu'elle couchait avec Ron.

Carl tiqua. Le sourire d' Harry s'agrandit.

-Oh, on est jaloux ?

-C'est faux, elle ne couchait pas avec lui.

-Tu lui as demandé peut-être ? Elle te l'a dit ? Les femmes mentent…

-La ferme ! Elle ne me trompait pas.

-Non, peut-être pas. Alors c'est peut-être parce que Jason Diggs te l'a demandé ?

Carl tiqua de nouveau, mais c'était différent. Envolé la jalousie. La peur, la fierté firent leur apparition.

-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il, essayant d'être indifférent.

-Ne joues pas avec moi, parles moi de Jason Diggs.

-Connais pas.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, il y a cinq ans, tu as fait affaire avec lui. Gringotts t'a envoyé parler à quelqu'un du Ministère et qui c'était ? Diggs. Tu ne le connais toujours pas ?

-Je, si, je m'en souvenais plus.

-Bien sûr, maintenant vous vous voyez pour organiser ces meurtres.

-Quels meurtres ?

-Celui de Laura.

-J'ai pas tué Laura.

-Mon agent t'a vu.

-Qui ça ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire. Racontes-moi alors, la soirée.

-Quelle soirée ?

-La soirée du 24 août.

-Je, oui je devais voir Laura mais j'ai été retenu.

-Par quoi ?

-Confidentiel.

-Tu veux aller à Azkaban ?

-Non ! J'ai rien fait !

-Bien sûr que si. J'ai un agent pour le dire. Alors sois tu me dis toute la vérité et on arrive à un arrangement et quand je parle de la vérité, je parle de ce qu'il s'est passé cette soirée là, de tes rapports avec Diggs et de cette organisation. Soit tu me dis rien et je te rends la vie invivable à Azkaban… de plus, je rends la vie invivable à ta famille, ta mère et ta sœur.

-Tu, tu ne ferais pas ça, balbutia Carl.

-Ah non ? Elle n'est pas toute blanche, tu sais. Ces histoires avec certains sorciers mal fréquentés… son gosse pourrait lui être enlevé.

-Tout ça pour cette pute de Parkinson ? S'écria Carl, rouge de colère, t'approches pas de ma famille.

-Alors comme ça tu connais Parkinson. Comment ?

-Je ne te dirais rien. Crève sale con !

-Je te donne une heure pour réfléchir.

Harry sortit, prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte et se retrouva face à Kingsley.

-Alors ? Fit Harry.

-Tu l'as fait craquer, c'est bien. Il est mauvais menteur. Il connait Diggs… et il connait Parkinson.

-Hermione m'a dit que des Serpentard avaient été approchés par Diggs pour savoir où elle était.

-Ah ?

-Malefoy, Zabini et Bulstrode. Ils ont l'impression d'être suivis.

-Ok, je mets une équipe dessus. Rentre chez toi, Harry.

-Non, ça va. Dans une heure, je l'envoie à Azkaban.

-Marc peut le faire.

-Je le fais, Kingsley, ça va, je te dis. Tu ne vas pas me dire, toi aussi, que je travaille trop ?

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami, ancien chef du bureau des aurors, nouveau ministre de la magie. Il n'aurait pas du lui parler ainsi mais il voulait être concentré sur son affaire et ne pas penser aux autres qui l'attendaient au Terrier. Savoir où était Diggs était bien plus important qu'une victoire au Quidditch, non ? Harry savait que tout le monde dirait « oui », bien sûr que c'était plus important mais était-il utile qu'il fasse tout, tout seul ? Non, sauf qu'il n'avait confiance en personne. Au début, il faisait confiance, mais ses années en tant qu' auror lui avait appris que les gens n'étaient pas comme Ron ou Hermione, ils n'étaient pas francs, ils n'étaient pas loyaux. On ne pouvait pas compter sur eux.

.

De nouveau sobre, habillé comme il le fallait, Drago entra dans l'hôpital pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Pourtant, ses sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes : la culpabilité le rongeait. Il avait laissé sa fille seule et elle se retrouvait, une nouvelle fois, à Sainte-Mangouste. Il espéra ne pas croiser Granger qu'il l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la chambre. Chloé dormait. Elle n'avait pas gratté son visage, aussi, il ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soulève le drap. C'était un carnage.

-Tu étais où ? Demanda froidement sa mère.

Drago baissa le regard, se sentant redevenir un enfant pendant un instant. Il savait qu'il avait agit bêtement mais la douleur était si intense qu'il avait pensé que seul l'alcool pourrait le guérir.

-Drago, je te parle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, fit Drago en soupirant.

-Le Docteur Granger t'a trouvé ?

-C'est docteur maintenant ?

-Drago.

-Oui, elle m'a trouvé, merci de me l'avoir envoyé, dit-il, sarcastique.

-Je ne voulais pas laisser Chloé seule. Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas sortie longtemps et…

-C'est pas ta faute. Racontes-moi.

Narcissa répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à Hermione. Drago ne dit rien, il s'enfonça dans un silence coupable. Il n'en voulait pas à sa mère, il savait que la situation aurait été la même quiconque aurait été avec Chloé. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris en compte son malaise. Granger finit par arriver. Elle lui en voulait sûrement mais ne laissa rien paraitre à part qu'elle parla encore plus froidement qu'à son arrivée il y a plusieurs mois et qu'elle ne le regarda pas. A peine partie, mère et fille le regardèrent :

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda Narcissa, l'air moqueur.

Drago ne répondit pas et le sourire de sa mère s'élargit un peu. Il préférait l'ignorer et prit soin de sa fille qui semblait avoir perdu son étincelle de vie dans les yeux.

.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu, avoua Tyler.

-Désolée, j'ai vu mes parents, Vic est rentré et… je ne savais pas.

-Tu ne savais pas quoi ?

Katie grimaça, gênée. Que lui avouer ? Qu'elle voulait attendre de parler à Lane avant de faire un pas de plus dans leur relation très difficile à définir ? Absolument pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Ils venaient de passer trois heures dans Londres, le Londres moldu cette fois et c'était super, ils arrivaient à parler de tout et de rien alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, ils rigolaient aux mêmes blagues, pointaient leur doigt vers les mêmes choses. Ses yeux verts la troublaient toujours et dès qu'il la touchait – et cela arrivait trop souvent pour que ce soit un hasard – elle sentait son cœur faire un salto arrière.

-C'est compliqué, je te raconte la prochaine fois, ok ?

-Ok, fit Tyler, un peu crispé. Au fait, tu as vu Chloé depuis…

-Non, son père ne veut pas. Et je crois qu'ils se sont disputés avec Hermione parce qu'elle a refusé de m'en parler et elle avait une tête bizarre.

-Pareil. D'ailleurs, je dois te dire merci, j'ai pu la voir grâce à toi. Ce que tu lui as dit l'a convaincu.

-Tant mieux. Les amis sont importants.

-Victoire et Lupin, c'est ça ?

-Il s'appelle Teddy et oui, ce sont mes meilleurs amis. J'en ai aussi du côté moldu.

-Tu me les présenteras ?

-Possible, répondit Katie en se sentant rougir. Et toi, tu emménages quand avec Adam ?

-La semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte de quitter le manoir maintenant. Je t'y amènerais, tu comprendras. Je peux monter ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez elle.

-Suis-moi.

Tyler la suivit avec plaisir. Il avait un peu l'impression de lui forcer la main et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Il savait qu'il lui plaisait, cela se sentait. Bon il en doutait parfois mais elle paraissait heureuse de passer du temps avec lui. Pourquoi était-elle si tendue ? Dans l'appartement, un trio de jeunes l'attendait : Victoire, Lupin et une autre jeune Gryffondor dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Ils regardaient visiblement cette fille prête à lancer un sort. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, Katie bafouilla quelque chose. Lupin avait l'air mal à l'aise et lança une blague sur le fait qu'elle ramenait des serpents. Katie se tourna vers lui, mal à l'aise elle aussi. Il se sentait un peu perdu et son regard tomba sur les deux filles qui ne disaient rien mais fusillaient Katie du regard.

Katie sentit comme une chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules. Après une après-midi très sympa au centre de Londres, la pire chose arrivait : Lane découvrait tout sans qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de lui dire.

.

**Hihi ! Voili, voilou, premier chapitre de l'année… alors, alors ? Je sais que beaucoup seront déçus pour Théo & Ginny mais c'est vraiment comme ça que je vois l'histoire alors j'espère que vous accepterez mon choix et que la suite vous déplaira pas, j'ai prévu plein de choses pour ce trio ! **

**Hermione & Drago : retour à la case départ ou presque et petite fin sadique… comment va réagir Lane ? Si vous saviez !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, ça va, hier j'ai fais les soldes et j'ai trouvé plein de nouvelles fringues *_* je suis bien contente !**

**Et cette semaine, j'ai vu Perks of being a wallflower avec Emma et c'était vraiment super ! L'intrigue, belle adaptation du livre, les acteurs superbes ! Et j'ai commencé la saison 3 de Dowton Abbey avec notre chère Maggie Smith, j'adore et commencé Shameless US, je suis fan ! **

**Après ce petit blabla… **

**Ilona : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Reviens quand tu veux commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira pour tous les couples ! bisous !**

**La pleureuse : merci beaucoup ! Oui, je voulais que les couples prennent bien leur temps, surtout qu'ils ont des passés compliqués alors contente de satisfaire sur ce point là. Encore merci, bises**

**melle x : merci beaucoup ! ça ma touche vraiment ! surtout que ru aimes R/P, je crois qu'ils ont du succès et mon "triangle" ! pour Lane, tu n'étais pas si loin que ça... merci bcp, bonne année à toi aussi, bises,**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13**

Le silence était pesant entre le groupe d'amis. Teddy faisait semblant de s'examiner les ongles dans l'espoir que quelque chose détende l'atmosphère. Il savait que si lui parlait, Victoire allait le fusiller du regard et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Pourtant, en croisant le regard désespéré de Katie, il se lança :

-Vous voulez un verre ?

Katie se tourna alors vers Tyler, essayant de lui faire passer un message. Message qu'il comprit fort bien, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison.

-Non je, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ?

Katie hocha la tête et murmura un « je t'expliquerais » alors qu'elle refermait la porte sur lui. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains pour se retourner et faire face à Lane. Elle s'avança et allait s'expliquer mais celle-ci prit les devants :

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? S'exclama-t-elle alors que Victoire et Teddy reculaient. Tu, tu sors avec lui ?

-Non, c'était juste en amis, je voulais t'expliquer…

-M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu sors avec lui ?

-Non, je ne sors pas avec lui, Lane, expliqua Katie en s'avançant vers elle, juste on s'est croisé, il m'a proposé de sortir et je n'ai pas pensé à…

-Pas pensé à moi ? Cria-t-elle en faisant le tour de la table basse. Sympa, merci ! Tu devais savoir qu'il me plaisait !

-Et bien, pas vraiment en fait, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, je veux dire, tu m'en as jamais parlé.

Lane poussa violemment Katie celle-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la colère monter en elle.

-Hé, calmes-toi Lane !

-Calmez-vous les filles, tenta Teddy en se rapprochant.

-Que je me calme ? Cria Lane, je craque pour lui depuis des années ! Des ANNEES ! Tu l'as bien vu quand on l'a rencontré, tu n'es qu'une salope !

-Hey, me traites pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ! C'est pas comme si tu me l'avais dit, je pouvais que m'en douter et on est juste sorti en amis ! Retires ça !

-Hors de question ! Salope !

Furieuse, Katie poussa Lane à son tour. Elle se sentit alors voler et retomba à terre, inconsciente. Teddy resta sous le choc une seconde avant de se précipiter vers son amie.

-Katie ?! Katie ! Cria-t-il paniqué avant de se tourner vers Lane, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Teddy se retourna et vit la baguette de Lane à sa main.

-Tu, tu lui as jeté un sort ! Balbutia-t-il, surpris. Dégages d'ici !

-Je, j'ai pas fait exprès.

Victoire qui était restée figée, se précipita à son tour vers Katie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!

-J'en sais rien, je suis pas médicomage, appelle Hermione ! Putain Katie, réveilles-toi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Fit alors une voix grave.

Les trois ados se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu : Drago Malefoy. Il vit alors Katie inconsciente et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-On lui a jeté un sort, murmura Teddy avant de demander sèchement à Lane : tu lui as jeté quoi ?

-Je, je sais pas, je l'ai pas fait exprès !

-Allez chercher Hermione.

Lane transplana, suivi aussitôt par Victoire qui prit de la poudre de cheminette, la première fuyant, totalement désarçonnée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, la deuxième pour Sainte Mangouste. En attendant Hermione, Drago souleva Katie pour la poser sur le canapé. Hermione arriva, paniquée, suivit de Victoire qui lui expliquait brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé avant de repartir pour voir Lane, promettant qu'elle allait revenir vite. Professionnelle, Hermione tâta sa sœur et lui lança un sort. Katie se réveilla, une douleur lancinante dans le bras. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et elle tenta de se relever.

-Que… ?

-Calmes-toi, je suis là.

-Herm ? Que ?

Elle regarda le visage d' Hermione, angoissée, celui de Teddy complètement blanc et Drago Malefoy, l'air soucieux.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Lane, fit simplement Teddy.

-Elle… elle m'a envoyé un sort ? Demanda Katie, incrédule. Où est Victoire ?

Teddy ne répondit pas, il se doutait bien que la réponse ne plairait pas du tout à Katie.

-Peu importe, faut que je t'amène chez le médecin moldu, je peux pas te soigner ça, tu as le bras cassé.

-Tu peux pas lui réparer ? Demanda Drago.

-Non, la magie ne fonctionne pas sur les os moldus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ?

-Katie devait venir voir Chloé, je suis passé la chercher.

-C'est raté, tu peux t'en aller, riposta-t-elle froidement.

-Prends soin de toi Katie, fit Drago avant de transplaner.

-On y va Katie.

.

Sur le pas de la porte de la maison, Ron et Cassiopée patientaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes, attendant que Pansy soit prête pour partir se promener.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Pansy en arrivant sur le pas de la porte, faisant soupirer Ron.

-Je t'assure que non, le cercle est grand autour de la maison, nous sommes protégés.

-Tu crois que ce serait dangereux de sortir, de visiter le village ? Demanda-t-elle alors faisant avancer la poussette sur le lopin de terre autour de la maison.

-Tu veux sortir ?

-Pourquoi pas, on pourrait aller faire quelques courses.

-C'est un village moldu.

-Oui et alors, ils ont surement à manger ! Des livres, je ne sais pas moi. J'ai juste envie de sortir un peu de la maison.

-J'y penserais.

-Tu sors bien toi pour les courses.

-Je suis un Auror hautement qualifié.

-Je sais mais si on change notre apparence… j'ai toujours voulu essayer le blond.

Ron sourit en coin. Septembre était maintenant arrivé, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils étaient là et leur relation allait de grosses disputes aux discussions animées passant par des phases glaciales. Pansy se montrait volontiers sèche elle était têtue et se sentait enfermée. Elle avait quitté son mari pour la liberté et elle se retrouvait coincée de nouveau. Il savait qu'elle faisait un effort mais elle avait du mal à réprimer sa colère et il était le seul qui pouvait la recevoir. Lui, quoique moins impulsif que lorsqu'il était adolescent, avait du mal à garder son calme envers elle quand elle se mettait à bouder. Heureusement, les enfants étaient là et Ron les adorait, aucun des deux ne pouvait le nier et ça les rapprochait.

Ce qui l'embêtait depuis quelques heures, c'était l'attirance qu'il avait manifesté envers Pansy. La veille, il était entré dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle était à moitié nue il savait qu'elle prenait une potion et faisait du sport mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une jeune maman puisse avoir retrouvé un corps attirant si vite. A cause de ça, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il évitait maintenant de la regarder, il ne faudrait pas qu'il commence à fantasmer sur sa mission.

Aussi, pour oublier ses pensées, Ron rattrapa Cassiopée qui courait derrière un papillon. Elle était émerveillée par ces créatures et Ron pensait à lui acheter un livre dessus. La petite fille était vraiment adorable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'attacher autant, Laura le lui avait bien rappelé mais il n'y pouvait rien et maintenant qu'il habitait avec elle 24h/24, il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement.

Se rappeler de Laura lui fit mal. Il avait envie et besoin de savoir comment se déroulait l'enquête. Heureusement, il allait voir Harry dans deux jours après quinze jours d'absence. C'était bien une des premières fois depuis ses 11 ans qu'il ne le voyait pas pendant si longtemps – à part peut être les vacances d'été de deuxième et de cinquième année à Poudlard mais cela lui paraissait bien lointain. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir dire à Pansy qu'il allait être absent toute la journée…

-Donc je partirais vers 8h et je reviendrais que pour le diner je pense, au plus tard.

-D'accord. J'aurais le droit de savoir ce qu'il t'a dit sur l'enquête ?

-Bien sûr. Et peut être que ce week-end, on pourrait essayer d'aller au village.

-Vraiment ? Ce serait super. Ça nous fera du bien à tous de voir du monde.

-Je demanderais à Harry de vérifier la zone par lui-même pour qu'on soit rassuré. Je pensais pas que tu aurais voulu sortir au milieu de moldus.

Pansy soupira, jetant un œil à Cassiopée qui était déjà sortie de table et jouait à ses poupées sur le fauteuil du salon. Elle se tourna alors vers Ron, croisant son regard bleu patient.

-Moi non plus. Mais j'ai changé et… peu m'importe, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, même si c'est qu'une journée dans un village perdu d'Angleterre au milieu de moldus. Tu me verras toujours comme la peste de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pansy, un peu amère.

-Oui et non, comme je resterais toujours… le Ron Weasley que tu voyais à Poudlard, peu importe les qualificatifs. En même temps, on est tous les deux conscients que l'autre a changé. Ça finira par s'inverser.

-C'est vrai… ce que tu pouvais être benêt !

-Pardon !

-Mais si, tu étais nul au Quidditch au début.

-Je dois à qui les vers de la chanson ?

-Drago et moi nous nous sommes partagés les couplets, avoua Pansy.

-Sympa.

-Tu t'es amélioré à la fin il me semble, non ? Drago était fou de rage. Il a toujours eu du mal à perdre contre Potter. Dire que maintenant, tu me protèges, Granger soigne la fille de Drago et Théo est le coach de ta sœur !

-Comme quoi… qui l'aurait dit il y a dix ans ?

-Disons plutôt quinze ans.

-Comment ça se fait, que tu te sois éloignée autant de tes amis ? Je veux dire quand tu parles d'eux, ça se voit que tu tiens toujours à eux…

-Jason, répondit Pansy à voix basse après quelques secondes de silence, il est très manipulateur et je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. On est resté quelques années en contact tout de même, surtout par lettres. Et puis Drago et moi avons eu nos filles et… ce qui aurait pu nous rapprocher nous a éloignés. Et encore une fois Jason, il a tout fait pour que je les vois de moins en moins et je me suis bêtement laissée faire. Enfin… toi, toujours aussi proche de Granger et de Potter, hein ?

-Et oui, on ne s'est jamais quitté.

-Pourtant qu'est-ce que vous étiez méchant avec Granger.

-Quoi, non !

-Combien de fois je l'ai vu pleurer à cause de vous, vous l'ignoriez !

-On, on n'était pas si méchant, les ados, c'est bête. Mais on est toujours resté loyaux. Et comment tu sais ça ?

-« Connais ton ami mais connais encore plus ton ennemi », ce n'est pas un dicton ?

-Je crois pas.

-Pour avoir des armes contre vous, il fallait bien vous observer.

Ron sourit, étonné de ses aveux. Pansy lui rendit son sourire, malicieuse et il détourna le regard, gêné de se rappeler avec netteté les formes de son corps.

.

Tendrement, Hermione couvrit sa sœur de sa couverture, la disposant bien sous le plâtre qui ornait désormais son bras.

-Ça va aller ?

Katie poussa un grognement et Hermione n'insista pas. Elle savait que sa sœur avait mal et était en colère à la fois contre Lane qui lui avait fait ça et contre Victoire qui n'avait pas encore réapparu. Heureusement, Teddy ne l'avait pas lâché d'une seconde et s'amusait maintenant à zapper sur la télé. Hermione les laissa seuls.

-Tu boudes ? Demanda Teddy.

-Non, pourquoi, il y a une raison pour laquelle je devrais bouder ? Déclara Katie, sarcastique avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante : elle, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne soit pas là.

-Elle est surement allée botter les fesses de Lane, tu sais.

-Oui, depuis trois heures ? Ne la défends pas.

Teddy ne dit plus rien, mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de Victoire, pourquoi était-elle partie sans rien dire et surtout pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore revenue ? Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Katie quand même ? Katie qui s'endormait petit à petit. Teddy se leva alors pour envoyer un hibou à Victoire lui demandant de se dépêcher de revenir. Cela ne lui plairait pas mais elle devait être là pour Katie. Ils avaient toujours été proches tous les trois et il ne voulait pas que ça change. Ça n'avait rien changé lorsque lui et Victoire étaient allés à Poudlard, ça ne changerait rien qu'il sorte avec Victoire ou que Katie sorte avec n'importe qui. Teddy avait encore du mal à croire que Victoire ait pu douter de son amour pour elle ou encore qu'il puisse être amoureux de Katie. Cela était touchant tout de même et cela avait permis qu'il se déclare enfin. Ils n'en étaient qu'au début mais tout était naturel comme il l'avait pensé.

Victoire arriva dix minutes après. Elle lui lança un regard courroucé avant de regarder Katie toujours endormie.

-Elle m'en veut ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Bien sûr qu'elle t'en veut, fit Teddy tout bas, en se relevant. Elle se fait balancer un sort par ta copine et t'es pas là quand elle se réveille ni dans les trois heures qui suivent ! Où t'étais ?

-Avec Lane.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Elle… tu l'as engueulé j'espère ?

-Bien sûr ! Moi aussi je suis furieuse qu'elle ait fait ça mais elle n'a rien contrôlé du tout.

-Ne la défends pas. Kat est moldue bordel, elle lui a cassé le bras ! Hermione est furax, elle est à la limite de porter plainte et tout le baratin !

-Quoi ! Non mais…

-Non mais quoi ? Si elle n'était pas ton amie, je l'aurais encouragé !

-Elle était en colère, elle ne s'est pas contrôlée, ça arrive, elle s'en veut vraiment. Elle en veut aussi à Katie pour Tyler, essaie de comprendre.

-Désolé, vos trucs de filles, j'en ai rien à foutre, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle a fait valser ma, notre meilleure amie !

-Je sais, et je lui en veux aussi pour ça.

-Mais tu en veux à Katie pour Tyler.

-Un peu aussi. Je veux dire, Lane est mon amie.

-Quoi, autant que Katie ?

-Ce n'est pas comparable. J'ai passé toutes mes années à Poudlard avec Lane. Et Katie a toujours été dans ma vie. Je les aime toutes les deux. J'ai le droit de leur en vouloir à toutes les deux.

-N'empêche, tu n'aurais pas du partir aussi longtemps, lui reprocha Teddy.

Victoire l'ignora, blessée et s'assit sur un fauteuil dans la chambre, attendant que son amie se réveille. Teddy se rallongea à sa place sur le lit, ce qui la blessa encore plus. Il lui jeta un regard l'air de dire « ne dis rien, c'est toi qui as choisi ». Avait-elle vraiment choisi entre ses deux meilleures amies ? Elle ne pouvait le croire. Mais il fallait qu'elle parle à Lane, elle lui avait demandé de revenir et de s'excuser mais Lane avait fondu en larmes. Paniquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, en colère contre Katie à propos de Tyler. Victoire avait du la consoler. Et maintenant, elle s'en voulait et elle comprenait que Katie lui en veuille aussi. Par contre, cela l'énervait que Teddy lui en veuille aussi. Néanmoins, si lui était parti sans prendre des nouvelles de Katie, elle l'aurait surement disputé également. Soupirant, elle posa sa tête sur le fauteuil. Teddy la regardait toujours comme pour lire dans ses pensées. Elle grimaça et il lui sourit, son cœur rata un battement comme à chaque fois que Teddy avait un geste, un regard, une parole à son attention.

Katie se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Teddy était en train de préparer des boissons et à manger, aussi Victoire était seule avec elle. Katie la fusilla du regard et voulu se tourner mais son bras l'en empêcha et elle lâcha un cri de douleur. Victoire s'assit près d'elle sur le lit.

-Je suis désolée. Pleure pas.

-J'pleure pas, fit bravement Katie. Je pleure pas pour toi, ça fait mal je te signale.

-J'imagine.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois restée avec elle ! Déclara Katie.

-Je sais, je suis désolée, vraiment. Je, je voulais pas te laisser mais j'étais en colère contre elle et…

-Et contre moi ?

-Peut-être un peu.

-Tu l'as choisi…

-Non.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu l'as consolé, c'est ça ? En disant quoi, que je n'ai pas été sympa ?

-Pas du tout, je t'ai défendu, je l'ai engueulé de t'avoir fait ça. J'arrive pas à croire que tu penses…

-Oui et bien tu n'étais pas avec moi en tout cas, coupa Katie, rouge de colère, et j'avais besoin de toi, moi et t'es parti avec elle.

-Elle est amoureuse de Tyler.

-Elle ne le connait même pas. Elle ne lui a jamais parlé, elle aime son physique, c'est tout !

-Peut-être, mais ce sont ses sentiments, tu l'as froissé.

-Il ne s'est rien passé avec Tyler, elle aurait pu me le demander avant.

-Tu es son amie…

-Je ne suis rien du tout.

-Arrêtes de me couper la parole, s'énerva Victoire, c'est impoli.

-Et bien je suis pas polie, grogna Katie, et Lane n'est pas mon amie et je ne suis pas la sienne, ok ?

-Quoi ? Je croyais…

-Tu croyais rien du tout Victoire, Lane et moi on ne se voit jamais sans toi. On ne parle jamais toutes les deux, je savais même pas qu'elle craquait sur quelqu'un, je l'ai juste remarqué quand j'ai rencontré Tyler. Je suis fatiguée, laisses-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vois, je, Tyler, je l'aime bien, vraiment bien et tu gâches tout parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne peux même pas me confier à toi à cause de Lane.

-Lane est aussi mon amie.

-Je l'ai bien compris.

Katie ferma les yeux La discussion était close. Victoire vit couler des larmes sur ses joues et, retenant avec peine les siennes, elle sortit de la chambre. Teddy attendait juste devant et elle tomba dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux.

-Elle m'en veut à mort.

-Ça lui passera, c'est la douleur qui parle. T'inquiètes pas.

-Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète, c'est ma meilleure amie et vous me faites sentir nulle.

-T'es pas nulle, je voulais pas te faire sentir nulle, juste…

-Juste comme si je devais choisir !

-Tu as choisis. Te mets pas en colère Vicky, tu sais qu'on a raison, tu as du faire un choix, on ne s'attendait juste pas à celui-là. Ça lui passera vraiment, Katie n'est pas rancunière.

-Un peu quand même.

-Montres lui que tu es là avec elle malgré tout, ok ?

Victoire acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et se coula à nouveau contre Teddy pour un peu de réconfort. Il allait lui en falloir pour surmonter la colère de Katie.

.

Attablée dans la cuisine, Ginny n'avait pas bougé depuis une trentaine de minutes. Le repas était presque prêt. Peut-être qu' Harry serait encore à l'heure ce soir. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, il avait fait des efforts. Elle le sentait. Cela renforçait encore la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'avoir couché avec Théo. Elle serra fort les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il était inutile de se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, elle devait maintenant assumer, protéger son couple, protéger Harry. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Elle avait décidé de garder ça pour elle, comme une pénitence qu'elle garderait en elle. Elle espérait seulement que Théo la laisse tranquille. Depuis trois jours – depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté au petit matin le lendemain du match, il l'avait harcelé de messages. Ce matin, elle avait enfin pris la peine de lui répondre, lui demandant de ne plus chercher à la contacter pour autre chose que le Quidditch. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser lui non plus mais Harry était plus important, il avait toujours été le plus important. Difficilement, elle se leva et continua de préparer le repas. Harry fut à l'heure, ou presque. Il avait le visage sombre, il s'inquiétait pour Ron et pour cette affaire. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait si peu, ce qui la rendait encore plus inquiète pour son frère. Elle avait bon espoir qu'il se protège comme il le fallait.

Elle essaya de parler avec enthousiasme de ce qu'elle allait faire, ignorant le fait qu' Harry ne l'écoutait absolument pas, perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées pour lesquelles elle n'avait jamais eu accès. Elle finit par se taire, mangeant en silence, sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Alors, elle monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit.

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Il était presque midi. Honteuse, elle se leva. Elle n'avait même pas entendu Harry monter la veille. Ginny se remua, fit le ménage de toute la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et elle se le refusait. Elle devait reprendre contenance. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon et elle dévala les escaliers pour y trouver Hermione. Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire.

-Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai fini ma garde. Katie s'est cassé le bras !

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-Hier.

Et Hermione lui raconta tout, la dispute entre les deux filles pour un garçon, le sort, la dispute avec Victoire et le bras cassé, dans le plâtre pour quelques semaines.

-Ça m'énerve de rien pouvoir faire pour elle alors que je le pourrais, fit Hermione, mais ça ne marche pas sur les moldus, quelle poisse !

-Oui, dis donc, pauvre Katie. Elle va bien ?

-Elle boude. Elle souffre mais ça lui passera.

-Qui est ce garçon ?

-Tyler Nott.

-Nott ?

-Oui, le frère de ton coach ! Tu savais qu'il avait un frère ?

-Non, non pas du tout, tu sais, on parle très peu, bredouilla Ginny, mal à l'aise.

-Et bien si, il a l'âge de Teddy et ils se sont rencontrés sur le chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances d'avril et ils s'aiment bien.

-Tu l'as déjà vu ?

-Non, pas encore. J'aimerais bien, admit Hermione, curieuse.

Un silence retomba. Ginny se dit que ce serait le moment, le moment de lui parler, de se décharger de sa culpabilité. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle sut qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Hermione était l'amie d' Harry, elle allait lui dire, elle ne voulait pas qu' Harry soit au courant. Et elle ne voulait pas être jugé, elle avait mal agi, Hermione le lui dirait, elle serait déçue et Ginny le voulait pas. Non, elle allait garder ça pour elle, tant pis pour la douleur ou la culpabilité.

.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ? La réac de Lane, le conflit Katie / Vic, un tout petit passage dramione un peu frigorifique… j'attends vos réactions !**

**Bisous !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez de la neige ? Du verglas ? Du froid en tout cas ! Glagla, aucune envie de sortir moi et pourtant… bref voici le nouveau chapitre ! Le dernier a bien plu parce que j'ai eu pas mal de reviews & de nouveaux followers alors merci ! **

**Guest : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Iliana : non, Victoire a pas géré mais on comprendra plus un peu plus tard xD sinon, je poste toutes les semaines, le jeudi en général ! Merci !**

**Juls : ah ah, Drago te manque, il est plus présent dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review, déjà de temps en temps, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bises !**

**Mllex : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mon Théo est attachant, je l'aime beaucoup et je le torture souvent le pauvre mais je le vois assez torturé comme garçon ! Après qui va gagner le cœur de la jolie rousse… ah ah ! Bises !**

**C. : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, Ginny n'est pas bien, contente que tu le ressentes assez bien ! Elle finira par s'en sortir mais quand ! Et oui Lane a bien pété son cable, quant à la réaction de Victoire, on le comprendra un peu plus dans un prochain chapitre. Et oui, Drago commence à s'oublier et a lâché un « Hermione » ! Hihi ! Peu l'ont remarqué ! Et oui, on voit plus Chloé dans celui-là ! Bises !**

**CamilleF : merci beaucoup ! J'avoue, j'adore Katie aussi, elle est rafraichissante ! Ca fait du bein de lire plein de chapitres à la suite, en tant que lectrice j'adore ça ! ça rend le suspens moins pénible ! Encore merci ! Bisous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14**

L'aube venait à peine de se lever quand Tyler se réveilla, tiré du sommeil par son réveil. Il se leva péniblement pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il sourit en passant devant la chambre de son meilleur ami Adam, qui dormait encore. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'était installé dans son nouvel appartement qu'ils partageaient. Ils auraient aimé trouver un troisième colocataire pour réduire les frais mais ne l'avaient pas encore trouvé. Tyler était juste heureux de voir qu'il avait un chez lui qui n'appartenait à aucun autre membre de sa famille. Après un rapide repas, il alla se préparer pour le travail. Depuis une semaine, il était étudiant médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Et pour l'instant, il n'était pas déçu ou dégouté comme d'autres de sa promo. Bien sûr, pour l'instant, il avait surtout eu des cours théoriques mais les quelques visites au centre de l'hôpital l'avait motivé à aller plus loin. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient faire le tour des services. Tyler espérait secrètement tombé sur Hermione Granger, peut-être aurait-il alors pu avoir des nouvelles de Katie. Plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Adam lui avait dit de laisser tomber, énervé contre l'impolitesse dont elle faisait preuve mais Tyler était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus ou moins grave. Quoi au juste, il ne savait pas mais il soupçonnait Victoire Weasley et / ou Teddy Lupin d'être coupable. Il avait laissé Katie, contente de l'après midi, auprès de ses amis et depuis, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Coïncidence ? Il n'y croyait vraiment pas.

Évitant d'y penser, il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la cheminée, direction l'hôpital où il passa une autre journée totalement enrichissante. Il ne croisa pas Hermione mais n'y pensa qu'à peine - du moins, c'est ce qu'il raconta à Adam, et apprit de nouvelles choses passionnantes, le déterminant dans le métier qu'il voulait faire.

Après sa journée de travail, il décida d'aller rendre visite à Chloé. Il n'avait pas été le seul à faire sa rentrée, Katie aussi, aussi il se doutait qu'elle allait moins voir Chloé. Il y passa une bonne heure à parler et jouer, évitant le sujet "Katie". Il pensa devenir parano en voyant le sourire moqueur de Chloé mais se dit qu'il devait l'imaginer. En partant, il croisa Théo et Drago qui parlaient. Il en fut plutôt content parce que l'état de son frère l'inquiétait un peu depuis qu'il était revenu de Finlande où il avait pourtant gagné la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch.

-Alors, commença Théo, des nouvelles de Katie ?

Tyler le fusilla du regard. Il s'était confié à son frère, ce n'était pas une bonne raison pour le dire à n'importe qui et surtout Drago qui allait certainement se moquer de lui. Mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

-Katie ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne lui a pas répondu depuis plus d'une semaine.

-Elle a le bras cassé, expliqua alors Drago, je sais pas si elle est droitière ou gauchère, peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas écrire.

-Quoi ? Elle s'est cassé le bras ? Comment ?

-Bagarre entre filles je crois bien, l'autre jour, je suis arrivée chez elle pour la prendre, et elle était inconsciente, ses amis totalement paniqués. Et puisqu'elle est moldue, Granger peut pas la soigner façon sorcière alors elle a un plâtre ou je sais plus trop quoi.

-Mais, elle m'a rien dit... enfin bref, ok, à plus.

Vexé et inquiet, Tyler transplana directement dans une ruelle tout près de chez Katie et alla frapper chez elle. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Teddy qui lui lança - cette fois il en était sûr - un sourire moqueur.

-Nott.

-Lupin. Elle est là ?

Teddy ouvrit la porte en grand et Tyler remarqua tout de suite Katie, assise sur le canapé, un bras couvert d'une chose rose accroché autour de son cou. A ses côtés, une fille de leur âge qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Euh, salut, je viens d'apprendre pour ton bras, bafouilla-t-il, je voulais savoir comment ça allait.

-Ça va, répondit Katie d'une petite voix, évitant son regard.

-Tu me présentes ? Demanda l'inconnue, une petite blonde.

-Amy, je te présente Tyler, c'est euh... un ami de Teddy. C'est Amy, une amie du lycée.

-Oh, je vois, salut.

-Salut ! Fit Amy avec un large sourire.

Un silence tendu se fit, que Katie n'avait, de toute évidence, aucune envie de rompre. Humilié, Tyler allait repartir quand Teddy intervint.

-Laissons-les finir leur discussion, viens j'avais un truc à te dire.

Tyler suivit alors Teddy sur le balcon, étonné. Il le regarda fermer la fenêtre et aperçut que Katie les regardait.

-Lui en veut pas trop.

-De quoi ?

-A Katie, de ne rien t'avoir dit, elle est de mauvaise humeur à cause de son bras. Elle t'expliquera ça tout à l'heure.

-Elle n'a visiblement pas envie de me parler, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu.

-Amy va bientôt partir, elle sera plus à l'aise, elle aime pas trop mélanger ses deux mondes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est à elle de te le dire. Comment se passe ta formation ?

-Bien, c'est chouette, et la tienne ?

-Bien aussi, j'y ai vu Adam.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Je dois y aller aussi, je cherche un appart, j'adore ma grand-mère mais j'ai un peu envie de prendre mes distances.

-Ah ? Tu sais qu'on cherche un autre coloc ? On a un grand appart sur le chemin de Traverse...

-Ah ? Et bien écoutes, pourquoi pas!

-On est au 17, passes tout à l'heure et tu verras si ça te plait.

-Ok, cool, tiens Amy est partie, rentrons.

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent. Katie se fondit encore un peu plus dans le canapé, comme si c'était possible. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Tyler, elle n'était pas du tout préparée à sa venue. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était contente de le voir malgré l'œil assassin qu'il lui lança. Teddy l'abandonna avec un clin d'œil et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Comment va ton bras ? Demanda Tyler.

-Douloureux, mais ça va mieux.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Reprit-il alors que le silence s'attardait.

-Je sais pas, fit Katie en haussant les épaules, retenant avec peine une grimace de douleur, c'est compliqué et je suis de mauvaise humeur à cause de ça.

-Comment ça c'est passé? (...) Drago m'a parlé d'une dispute ?

-Je ne le pensais pas si commère !

-Je m'inquiétais, fit Tyler un peu sèchement, s'en voulant de tomber dans le pathétique, mais ce fut efficace puisqu'elle s'adoucit enfin.

-Je suis désolée. Vraiment, je ne savais pas comment le formuler. Et je me suis disputée avec Vic, j'arrive même pas à porter mon sac au lycée, bref, je suis une loque et ça m'énerve.

-Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Weasley ? C'est elle qui...

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est... c'est Lane, avoua Katie.

-Lane ?

-La copine de Victoire.

-Oh oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Katie leva les yeux au ciel, déprimée de devoir lui expliquer ce genre de choses.

-A cause de toi, finit-elle par dire.

-Quoi ?

-Elle t'aime bien, il te faut un dessin ! Et quand elle nous a vu tous les deux, elle a cru et bref, elle m'a balancé contre le mur.

-Elle t'a lancé un sort ?

-Oui, contre le mur, c'est ça qui m'a cassé le bras.

-J'arrive pas à le croire ! Elle a été sanctionnée ?

-Non, je n'ai pas porté plainte, quand même.

-Et pourquoi Weasley t'en veut ?

-Ah, ça... c'est moi qui lui en veux. Laisse tomber.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même, par ta sœur ou par Teddy. On est ami, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr, murmura Katie, je suis désolée.

-Pardonnée mais ne me refais pas ce coup là, ne pas me répondre pendant plus d'une semaine. Ok ?

-Promis. (...) Alors ta formation ?

-Ça se passe bien, vraiment, je suis ravi. Et toi ?

-Ben c'est le lycée, dernière année, c'est tranquille.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione rentre, étonnée mais ravie qu'il soit là. Elle l'invita à dîner mais devant la gêne évidente, il déclina, prétextant, avec raison, qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Teddy pour lui faire visiter son appart.

-Vous allez habiter ensemble ? Demanda Katie, surprise.

-Peut-être bien. A+

Il transplana à nouveau. Hermione se tourna rapidement vers sa sœur :

-Alors ?

-M. Malefoy lui a dit, je crois bien qu'il m'a engueulé !

-Bien fait, le pauvre quand même ! Tu aurais pu lui répondre avant.

Katie lui tira la langue, la mine toujours sombre mais secrètement ravie de sa venue. Si Victoire avait été là et qu'elle avait bien accepté de l'écouter, elle lui aurait dit que ça prouvait qu'il tenait à elle.

.

La chambre était vide quand elle entra. Elle aurait préféré que Drago soit là ; elle aurait même préféré que sa belle mère qui la jugeait sans cesse soit là. Ça lui aurait permis de filer au plus vite. Mais elle se retrouvait seule avec sa fille. Évitant de la regarder, elle la salua et s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit, pliant son manteau, arrangeant les affaires ici et là dans la chambre.

-Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

-Mal.

Astoria soupira, elle avait du mal à affronter la rancœur de sa fille.

-Papa n'est pas là ?

-Apparemment pas.

-Chloé, ne me parles pas sur ce ton, s'il te plait. Tu sais où il est ?

-Voir le docteur des potions, répondit Chloé à contre cœur.

-Ma chérie, je sais que tu m'en veux toujours pour ma réaction... mais je, je n'avais pas été préparée. Ton père a été préparé, ta grand-mère aussi, je ne savais pas à quel point c'était grave et... j'ai paniqué, tu me connais, je suis loin d'avoir la maitrise des Malefoy, je n'aime pas savoir que tu me fais la tête.

Chloé haussa les épaules sans rien dire, le sourire d' Astoria se fana un peu. Bien sur qu'elle était loin d'avoir la maitrise des Malefoy, elle n'était qu'une Greengrass ! Elle avait déçu à la fois sa fille, son mari et sa belle-mère. Mais elle voulait faire amende honorable. Elle n'était pas mauvaise mère, elle prenait soin de sa fille, tous les jours elle était là.

-Chloé ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Non.

-Chloé ! Tu n'es pas gentille, je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi et je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule, je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui t'arrive.

-Ça revient au même.

-Tu, tu peux pas m'en vouloir.

-Si je le peux, c'est ta faute! S'écria soudain Chloé.

-Chloé, comment oses-tu ? Je t'avais demandé de ne jamais en parler, je !

-Un problème ?

Mère et fille se tournèrent vers l'intrus. Chloé s'adossa à son oreiller, l'air de rien mais fulminant intérieurement contre sa mère. En apparence, Astoria essayait de garder le navire hors de l'eau, se comporter comme elle pensait qu'il le fallait, restant une heure assise près d'elle, lui donnant tout le confort qu'elle voulait. Mais la rancœur de Chloé était trop grosse et elle en était venue à en détester sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais été proche d'elle comme elle était de son père. Elle était présente sans l'être. Astoria était gentille, Chloé en était consciente, une mère présente mais pas une mère chaleureuse et c'est ça, ce que Chloé voulait.

Astoria retint une grimace en voyant Hermione Granger, il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

-Aucun problème, docteur Granger.

-Bien, je viens voir les jambes de Chloé.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit grattée ainsi ?

Hermione était surprise de trouver Astoria ici, c'était rare que les deux femmes se croisent. Pourtant, Hermione savait qu'elle était présente, Chloé ou Katie en faisait mention de temps à autres.

-Ça arrive, les brulures sont difficiles à accepter, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement.

-Vous voulez dire que c'était prévisible ? Demanda froidement Astoria.

-Prévisible non mais c'était une possibilité, en effet.

-Mais vous ne nous en aviez pas parlé, il me semble.

-Il y a beaucoup de risques, nous ne pouvons tout dire, je ne me souviens plus si je vous en avais parlé mais ça devait être noté sur le fascicule que je vous ai donné, expliqua calmement Hermione.

-je trouve ça impardonnable que vous ne nous en ayez pas parlé à mon mari ou à moi ! Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça ! s'écria Astoria, heureuse de la remettre à sa place.

-Un problème ?

A leur tour, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la porte. Drago venait de rentrer. Hermione continua son travail comme si de rien n'était alors qu' Astoria se fermait un peu plus. Elle reprit bravement :

-Oui, le docteur Granger vient de me dire qu'il était prévisible que Chloé fasse une crise de ce genre, je ne trouve ça pas normal que nous n'avons pas été plus prévenus à ce propos, nous aurions pu prendre des disponibilités : des potions, plus de surveillance, l'attacher...

-L'attacher ? Firent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

-Et bien oui, pas avec des sangles ou autre, mais par la magie, pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal ! Les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses.

-Astoria ! Coupa Drago d'une voix féroce.

-Désastreuse ? Demanda alors Chloé d'une petite voix, pourquoi ?

-Quoi, vous ne lui avez pas dit ! Fit Astoria, encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

-On n'a pas voulu l'effrayer, expliqua Drago.

-Ce n'est rien Chloé, reprit Hermione, tu aurais pu te faire du mal, et repousser la cicatrisation mais ça va.

-Comment ça "on", tu ne m'en as pas parlé !

-Tu n'étais pas là, assena Drago d'une voix dure.

-Toi non plus à ce que je sache.

-S'il vous plait ? Coupa Hermione, excédée, vous pouvez me suivre dans mon bureau, je pense que nous devrions parler tous les trois. Venez me voir dès que possible, je serais à mon bureau tout l'après-midi.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione sortit du bureau. Elle n'aurait pas du leur parler ainsi et s'investir davantage sur ce cas mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait eu une longue conversation, la veille, avec Chloé, qui l'avait fortement remuée. Elle entendait bien trop les disputes entre ses parents, les réflexions de leur entourage sur Astoria elle lui avait parlé de sa mère et même si Hermione n'était pas mère, elle espérait fortement que quand elle le deviendrait, elle serait beaucoup plus maternelle et chaleureuse qu' Astoria Malefoy.

Ils vinrent une demi heure plus tard - Narcissa Malefoy devait être arrivée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

Hermione respira un bon coup, elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis leur dispute, Hermione en était toujours vexée et les quelques moments d'amitié partagés lors de leur repas commun lui semblaient bien loin désormais. Elle ne savait pas s'il en avait des regrets en tous cas, il faisait tout, semble-t-il, pour l'asticoter.

-J'ai parlé à Chloé hier et je pense qu'il faudrait qu'elle voit un psychomage.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Astoria d'une voix aigüe.

-Hors de question, fit Drago en même temps.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Ce sont des charlatans.

-Rencontrez celle que je vous propose. De plus, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de vous disputer devant Chloé, je sais que je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, mais elle a un petit moral et vous entendre vous disputer ou parler de ses brûlures comme si elle n'était pas là n'est pas acceptable, elle le vit mal. Elle l'a dit à Katie, elle me l'a dit également hier. Je comprends que ce soit une période difficile pour votre couple mais votre fille ne doit pas en pâtir. C'est elle qui souffre, elle qui doit se débattre avec ses brûlures.

-Comment osez-vous nous parler comme ça ?

-Mme Malefoy, je suis le docteur de votre fille et tout ce qui m'importe, c'est Chloé. Vous pensez que vous entendre vous disputer avec votre mari à son propos est une bonne chose ?

-On a compris, Granger, coupa Drago, pas la peine de t'en prendre à...

-Je ne m'en prends à personne, je vous dis ce que j'ai remarqué, je vous conseille. C'est mon travail et il faudrait peut-être que vous le compreniez. Ce n'est pas par rapport à vous mais par rapport à Chloé. Je vous donne le nom du psychomage, elle est spécialisée dans les enfants et dans ce type de situation. Peut-être pourriez-vous également parler avec elle, tous les deux, pour parler de Chloé. Vous avez des questions ?

-Oui, fit Astoria, je veux connaitre tous les risques dont vous nous avez rien dit.

-Je ne peux pas parler de tous les risques, je vous avais parlé des infections, il va falloir redoubler de vigilance maintenant que quelques cicatrices se sont ouvertes. Il est probable qu'elle recommence des crises, c'est pour ça qu'il faut bien qu'elle prenne sa potion pour se détendre. Après, il faut surtout qu'elle accepte ses brûlures...

-Comment voulez-vous qu'elle les accepte !

-Il le faut, elles ne sont pas éternelles, ne pas les accepter joue sur son moral et donc sur ses chances de réussite, on doit tous y croire. Relisez le fascicule que je vous ai laissé. Et si vous avez d'autres questions, j'y répondrais. J'ai d'autres patients à voir maintenant...

Le couple sortit. Hermione était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle redoutait cette conversation mais cela s'était bien passé. Elle s'assit, fatiguée. Les Malefoy la fatiguaient bien plus que ses autres patients. Elle s'investissait trop. Elle pouvait bien parler d' Harry, mais elle était pareille.

.

Drago esquissa avec un léger sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa femme qui le fusilla du regard :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu la laisses nous parler ainsi !

Drago soupira, excédé par le comportement d' Astoria qui oscillait entre insensibilité et jalousie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Elle prend à cœur la guérison de Chloé, ça me suffit. Et on n'aurait pas du se disputer devant elle, tu le sais très bien. Nous en parlons plus tard pour cette idée de psychomage.

-Tu, on ne va pas faire ça, assena Astoria.

-Pourquoi pas ? Si ça peut aider Chloé, je ne suis pas contre. Il y a de bons psychomages maintenant, tu le sais. On n'est pas obligé de prendre celui de Granger si c'est ça qui t'embête.

-Ce qui m'embête, c'est que tu lui fais confiance.

-C'est un bon médecin, Asto, je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas !

Drago s'était arrêté, faisant désormais face à sa femme dans un couloir presque vide, attendant une réponse qui avait, visiblement, du mal à venir, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais c'est ta pire ennemie ! Tu crois qu'elle peut vraiment bien s'occuper de notre fille ?

-Écoute, je sais qu'on n'est pas amis, elle et moi, mais je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait rien pour briser sa carrière. Mieux, elle ne ferait rien contre quelqu'un qui lui parait faible, elle ne s'en prendrait jamais à Chloé pour me faire du mal.

-Comment tu peux le savoir, tu ne la connais pas.

-Non, mais j'en connais assez, ce que j'ai vu pendant toutes mes années à Poudlard et ce qui explique pourquoi elle est médicomage et douée selon ses collègues : elle n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir, ou être faible, elle ne fera rien contre Chloé, tu peux en être sur. Retournons voir Chloé.

.

Pansy se réveilla avec une certaine angoisse qu'elle mit peu de temps à analyser. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient faire une sortie dans le village moldu voisin. Ron avait organisé leur journée depuis presque une semaine pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de danger. Harry avait également mené son enquête sur chaque personne qui se trouvait dans ce village. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle angoissée ? C'est elle qui l'avait voulu. Mais il y avait « vouloir » et « pouvoir ». Pansy avait vraiment envie de sortir de la maison, elle avait envie de voir du monde même s'ils étaient moldus, de respirer un autre air que celle sous la bulle de protection. Mais savoir qu'elle allait le faire, que Ron s'était démené pour accéder à sa demande – ce qui la touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, elle en était fortement consciente, la paralysait. Ici, dans la maison, avec ses enfants, avec Ron, elle était protégée, elle se sentait en sécurité. Dehors, il y avait Jason, il y avait ses sbires. Elle n'y serait plus en sécurité. Pire, ses enfants n'y seraient plus non plus.

Elle descendit néanmoins dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Et si elle disait à Ron qu'elle ne voulait plus y aller ? Il n'y dirait rien, il n'était pas très chaud au début pour qu'ils sortent tous les trois. Mais ses enfants… Gabriel n'en avait que faire, il était encore trop petit mais Cassiopée… elle se faisait une joie de sortir dehors. Ron lui avait promis de lui acheter des gâteaux qu'il allait souvent chercher pour elle.

Ron arriva alors, Gabriel gazouillant dans ses bras et elle sentit le pincement familier qui vrillait son cœur depuis quelques jours dès qu'elle le voyait. Les hormones de la grossesse ne devaient pas être toutes retombées. Elle ne pouvait PAS fantasmer sur Ron Weasley. Mais il était tellement adorable, que ce soit avec elle ou avec ses enfants. Et le voir, les yeux embrumés de sommeil avec son bébé dans les bras… trop pour elle.

-Salut, fit Ron, ce petit bonhomme était réveillé.

-Il ne l'était pas il y a cinq minutes. T'es sûr que tu l'as pas réveillé ?

-Non, dit Ron, mais Pansy était sûre qu'il mentait. Prête pour une journée dehors ?

-Hum.

-Non ?

-Je suis un peu inquiète, avoua Pansy. Tu crois vraiment que c'est sûr ?

-C'est qui qui me disait il y a deux jours que j'étais un peu trop parano ? Demanda Ron, confus.

-Oui, je sais mais tu avais raison, on est jamais trop prudents, s'ils étaient dehors quand même, je ne peux même pas me défendre !

-Tu peux te défendre, tu peux juste ne pas attaquer et on a prévu un plan de secours au cas où. Et on a tout vérifié avec Harry, il n'y a rien à craindre. Je ne ferais courir aucun risque aux enfants. Essayons et si tu n'y arrives pas, on rentrera mais ça te fera du bien.

Pansy accepta à contre cœur et s'occupa de Gabriel tandis que Ron s'occupait de Cassiopée. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient fin prêt à partir, Gabriel emmitouflé dans son landau, Casse-pipe surexcitée à l'idée de sortir plus loin que la bulle.

-On va voir la bulle quand on va sortir ? Va y avoir du monde ? Il y a beaucoup de magasins ?

Patiemment, Ron répondait à ses questions tout en boutonnant son manteau.

-On est fin prêt !

Ils sortirent tous les quatre dehors, marchant en direction du village qui était à 500 m à peine. Ils avaient choisi une belle journée. Le froid était présent mais le ciel était dégagé. Au loin, on sentait le sel de la mer.

-On pourra aller à la mer un jour ?

-Pourquoi pas, fit Ron, ce serait sympa.

-Cool ! Je peux courir ?!

-Non, restes près de nous pour l'instant.

Le village était petit mais très accueillant. Ils rentrèrent dans les différentes boutiques : celles dédiées aux touristes qui visitaient régulièrement la bourgade, celles d'utilités comme la presse ou la boulangerie. Pansy n'avait jamais visité de villes strictement moldues, aussi, elle était étonnée. Cassiopée, elle, était surexcitée. Au restaurant, Pansy mit du temps à choisir son plat. Ron était plus à l'aise mais il n'était pas non plus dans son élément, cela se voyait.

-D'habitude, j'y vais toujours avec Hermione, dans les endroits moldus, chuchota-t-il.

La serveuse, surement la patronne, vint prendre leur commande.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

-On visite cette partie du pays, répondit Ron, évasif.

-Vous venez d'où ?

-De Londres. On ne connaissait pas trop ce coin de l'Angleterre, on aime beaucoup.

-Oh oui, n'hésitez pas à demander si vous voulez des conseils en tourisme, mon mari est expert ! Vous avez choisi ?

Ils commandèrent et la patronne partie.

-Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? Demanda Cassiopée d'une voix fluette.

-Chut !

-Il vaut mieux éviter de dire la vérité. Tu sais…

-Si Papa nous cherche ?

-Oui, fit Ron d'une voix un peu sourde.

-t'es déjà allé à la mer, toi ? Demanda-t-elle alors, nous jamais, j'aimerais bien y aller.

-On ira, promit Ron.

Cassiopée lui sourit et son cœur se serra. Il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à elle, il le savait bien. L'entendre appeler ce salopard de Diggs « papa » lui avait fait mal, il devait l'avouer et il n'aurait pas du ressentir ce genre de choses. Mais il la connaissait maintenant depuis presque quatre mois et elle était tellement adorable, en demande d'attention qu'il n'avait pu refuser de le lui donner et de s'y attacher. Mais son père serait toujours Diggs, quoiqu'il arrive. Idem pour Gabriel.

Il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfants. C'était bien sûr un rêve qu'il caressait. Il aimait les enfants il était toujours prêt à jouer ou à garder ses neveux et nièces. Mais cela ne s'était jamais présenté avec les quelques petites amies sérieuses qu'il avait eues.

Il croisa le regard de Pansy et remua sur sa chaise, gêné. Elle avait un air peiné, comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Comme si elle pouvait l'imaginer… Ron serra les mâchoires, soudainement dépassé. Que faisait-il là dans un restaurent à passer une journée en famille au lieu d'être à la maison en train de travailler sur la mission ? Mais travailler sur quoi ? Il stagnait. Il s'était même disputé avec Harry à ce sujet. Son ami lui avait reproché de trop s'attacher, comme s'il pouvait savoir ce que c'était que de vivre 24h/24 avec une jolie femme et deux enfants. D'accord, c'était Pansy Parkinson, la peste de Poudlard, celle qui était toujours aux basques de Malefoy mais il n'arrivait plus à la voir comme ça, elle n'était plus cette fille comme lui n'était plus ce jeune inconscient impulsif qu'il avait été. Certains traits de caractères étaient encore là mais la guerre, la vie tout simplement les avait changés. Oui, Ron, avait critiqué Harry et ses méthodes qui n'avançaient à rien. D'accord, un espion était entré à la solde de Diggs et alors ? Il n'y avait aucune retombée immédiate et Ron était frustré de ne pouvoir en faire plus.

-Ça va pas ? Demanda doucement Pansy alors que Cassiopée était occupée à manger.

-Si, si. Je pensais à quelque chose qu' Harry m'a dit.

-A cause de la mission ? Il y a un problème.

-Non, juste que ça n'avance pas assez vite à mon goût.

-Tu dois être pressé d'être débarrassé de nous, renchérit Pansy en souriant tristement.

Ron plongea dans le regard bleu de Pansy mais ne répondit pas. Non. Non, il n'était pas pressé du tout d'être débarrassé d'eux. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à penser à un après, à rentrer chez lui, ne plus les voir tous les jours, ne plus prendre Gabriel dans ses bras, ne plus jouer avec Cass et ne plus voir les yeux bleus de leur mère, ses yeux bleus qui le faisaient frissonner. Il ne voulait pas se débarrasser d'eux, il voulait juste qu'ils soient en sécurité. Et il ferait tout pour qu'ils le soient.

-Ça doit être ça, répliqua-t-il en essayant de rire.

Mais Pansy ne fut pas dupe. Elle ne le fit pas voir, ils continuèrent le repas, laissant Cassiopée bavarder, leur posant des questions sur tout et rien. Pansy laissait souvent Ron répondre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Ron, aussi bleus que les siens, quand Cassiopée avait parlé de Jason, l'avait appelé « papa ». Ils étaient tous en train de s'attacher les uns aux autres et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Ron n'avait pas envie de se débarrasser d'eux. Et elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir, Cassiopée s'était attachée à lui. La veille, alors qu'elle lisait une histoire à sa fille, celle-ci lui avait confié qu'elle aurait aimé que Ron soit son papa et qu'ils restent comme ça pour toujours. Pansy n'avait pas répondu mais au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré que ce soit vrai.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Katie & Tyler sont choux, nan ? Moi je craque, je veux un mec comme Tyler, vais m'en fabriquer hein, hihi ! Comment ça pas possible ? Bref, Ron est pas mal dans le genre non plus ! Quant à Drago… hihi ! Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous, bisous !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va, ça va. Je viens de finir la saison 3 de Downton et je ne m'en suis pas toujours remise. Idem pour la fin de Private Practice, plus de saisons, fini, over ! Breeeeef… **

**Juls : merci beaucoup ! Et oui Drago se dégèle, enfin c'est plutôt Hermione qui boude mais ça devrait changer là… à bientôt, bisous !**

**Melle-X : merci beaucoup ! Ron & Pansy ont du succès, j'en suis bien contente ! Bises**

**Iliana : merci ! Je sais pas pour la recette de l'homme parfait si je la donnes… que à celles qui sont gentilles hihi ^^ contente de te faire aimer Ron, il peut être adorable, vraiment ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15**

Tyler sortit de l'hôpital, titubant presque. Il aspira une gorgée d'air avec bonheur et se dirigea vers le centre de Londres. Deuxième journée à suivre un médecin et il était déjà crevé. Sa première journée s'était vraiment bien passée. Il avait suivi un médecin spécialiste en virus magique. Aujourd'hui, il avait suivi le docteur Mistwick, pédiatre. Il avait pu y croiser Hermione. Il l'avait d'ailleurs vu à l'œuvre auprès de cette adolescente... Une adolescente brisée à jamais. Le docteur Mistwick et Hermione avaient fini par le faire sortir, de peur qu'il ne gère pas la situation. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille était salement amochée. Elle avait surement été violée, elle avait été torturée, frappée, la laissant presque morte à l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste. Elle hurlait à la mort et Tyler n'avait pas loupé la marque inscrite à son poignet : une sorte de tatouage. Quand il l'avait fait remarquer, Hermione l'avait prié de sortir, une lueur d'affolement dans le regard.

.

La sonnerie retentit et une ruée de jeunes sortit en masse du bâtiment. Tyler était un peu étonné par ce brouhaha. A Poudlard, on sortait bien en rang des classes et il n'y avait jamais de bousculades dans ce genre. Comment repérer Katie maintenant ? Tyler avait pensé que ce serait simple. Il avait demandé l'adresse à Hermione, il s'y était rendu dès qu'il avait fini le boulot. Mais dans cette masse d'élèves, comment la retrouver ? La chance devait être avec lui dans cette journée plutôt macabre parce qu'après que la foule se soit dissipée, il la vit, la main toujours dans le plâtre, entourée d'un groupe d'amis. Il s'avançait déjà quand il hésita. Et si elle n'était pas contente de le voir ? Si elle ne voulait pas le présenter à ses amis ? Il allait faire demi-tour quand la fille qu'il avait vu chez Katie le reconnut et lui fit un signe de la main. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Il continua à avancer, le regard sur Katie. Elle avait l'air étonné mais plutôt contente. Elle s'approcha même de lui pour le saluer.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hermione m'a donné le nom de ton lycée, dit-il après l'avoir salué à son tour. J'ai pensé que je pourrais te raccompagner chez toi.

-Cool, fit-elle avec un sourire et il se détendit.

-Tu nous présentes?

Katie rosit un peu en se tournant vers ses amis.

-C'est Tyler... un ami de Teddy, vous savez ? Ils étaient au même lycée. Ce sont mes amis, reprit-elle à l'attention de Tyler, tu connais Amy, Lana, Matt et Jack.

-On allait boire un verre, tu te joins à nous ?

-Euh...

-On va plutôt aller faire un tour, fit Katie, il connait pas bien Londres, une autre fois.

Tyler ne loupa pas le clin d'œil d' Amy mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de leur dire au revoir et de suivre Katie.

-Ça te dérange pas que je me sois imposé à tes amis ?

-Pas du tout. C'est cool. Pas que je ne voulais pas que vous vous parliez mais bon, ils sont bizarres parfois.

-Une autre fois, fit Tyler. Tu me fais visiter Londres alors ?

-OK.

Ils partirent alors pour une heure de promenade dans le Londres moldu que Tyler ne connaissait pas vraiment, même si elle lui avait déjà fait visiter quelques lieux : l'importance du château royal, la Tamise embellie par les couleurs d'automne, Picadilly Circus et ses touristes. Ils finirent par rentrer tranquillement chez Katie.

-T'as passé une bonne journée au fait ?

-Pas vraiment, un cas difficile au boulot.

-Ah ?

-Oui depuis hier, on suit les médecins dans leurs tâches et il y a eu une urgence pas facile. J'ai croisé ta sœur d'ailleurs.

-Ah ? C'était quoi ?

-Je sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler. Une jeune fille a été agressée.

-Oh... il y en a de plus en plus on dirait.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais, j'ai entendu Hermione et Ron en parler avant qu'il... enfin il y a quelques temps. Je crois que ça les inquiètent. Il n'y a pas que des sorcières qui sont visées mais des moldus mais les agresseurs font tout pour qu'ils sachent que ça vient de sorcier, tu vois ? Enfin j'ai pas tout compris.

-Bizarre, les journaux n'en parlent pas du tout.

-Je crois qu'ils font tout pour cacher ça. Ron semblait pessimiste.

-C'est le père de Victoire ?

-Non! Son oncle. Son père, c'est Bill, il bosse pour la banque là.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dis... reprit Tyler après un moment. Ça te dit qu'on passe une soirée ensemble ?

Katie rougit de nouveau et Tyler trouva vraiment ça adorable. Elle semblait pourtant à l'aise mais dès qu'il la confrontait à eux, elle semblait perdre ses moyens.

-Euh oui, ok. Pas la semaine, j'ai pas le droit et pas ce week-end.

-Oh, ok.

-Le vendredi soir, y a un repas chez Molly, enfin chez les Weasley, J'ai pas le droit de le manquer non plus et samedi y a la crémaillère.

-La quoi ?

-C'est un terme moldu, votre soirée dans votre nouvel appart à toi, Teddy et Adam. Teddy m'a invité.

-Oh oui bien sûr.

-Ça te dérange pas ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non, il me l'a dit et je t'aurais invité sinon.

-Ok cool. Donc le week-end qui suit ?

-Le week-end qui suit, répéta Tyler avec un sourire.

.

A l'hôpital, Hermione sortit de la chambre de sa patiente, un peu chancelante. Elle était épuisée. La jeune fille était arrivée à la fin de sa garde et elle était en manque de sommeil. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas partir en la laissant souffrir ainsi. Elle n'aurait, de toute façon, pas pu dormir. Elle était plus utile ici. Elle entendait presque la voix de Matt dans sa tête lui dire qu'elle s'impliquait trop. Et bien oui elle s'impliquait trop mais comment faire autrement ? Son métier empiétait forcément sur sa vie. Elle avait aimé Matt mais leur amour n'avait pas été assez fort pour surmonter son métier, son implication et surtout l'épisode Jamie… ce garçon qui était arrivé, martyrisé par un père presque fou, désormais emprisonné à Azkaban. Hermione s'y était attachée plus que de raisons et quand il était mort en raison de ses blessures, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Matt n'avait pas supporté son implication. Cet épisode avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait que leur couple n'avait pu continuer.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la cour, histoire de prendre l'air, quand elle bouscula quelqu'un.

-Oh pardon.

Elle reconnut alors Malefoy qui lui lança un de ses regards indéchiffrables. Elle soupira, s'excusa de nouveau et allait reprendre son chemin quand il l'arrêta, posant une main sur son bras, la faisant se tourner vers lui.

-Ça va pas Granger ?

-Si, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Et elle repartit.

Drago resta un instant, se demandant quoi faire et fini par la suivre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, l'air hébété, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était dans la cour déserte de l'hôpital, réservée au personnel surement. Elle s'était assise sur un banc, la tête dans les mains.

-Granger ?

Elle releva la tête surprise de le voir là.

-Quoi ?

« Quoi ? » Il n'en savait rien. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires et depuis leur dispute chez lui, ils avaient repris leurs distances, se montrant encore plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire, excepté lorsqu'ils parlaient de Chloé. Néanmoins, pendant quelques semaines, ils s'étaient rapprochés et il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Aussi, quand il la voyait ainsi, il avait envie de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

-En voilà une façon de parler, ce n'est pas vraiment ton habitude.

-Tu crois que tu me connais, peut être ? Écoutes, je suis crevée et j'ai des patients à voir, c'est tout. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, seule.

-Quoi pour pleurer ?

Elle se releva, les yeux plein de colère. Il préférait ça.

-Et bien oui pour pleurer ! J'ai le droit non, tout le monde pleure Malefoy.

Drago ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cet aveu. A Poudlard, elle avait toujours retenu ses larmes devant lui malgré ses attaques incessantes. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse lui dire ce genre de choses. En même temps, il avait posé la question…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Tu m'emmerdes, murmura Hermione, laissant échapper quelques larmes malgré elle.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment prévu, Drago s'avança vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui dans une étreinte. Il la sentit se raidir contre lui et s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle le repousse durement mais elle finit par se laisser aller et accepta l'étreinte, posant même sa tête sur son torse. Il lui caressa légèrement le dos, comme il aurait pu le faire avec sa fille. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le menton mais il ne dit rien, la laissant pleurer contre lui. Elle finit par se reculer, essuyant ses joues rouges.

-Désolée. Merci.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il, un peu guindé, étonné de lui-même par cette étreinte. Tu veux en parler ?

Il croisa son regard humide et s'étonna un peu plus en la voyant rire.

-Quoi ?

Elle se mit à rire un peu plus, une main contre sa bouche, les yeux toujours mouillés de larmes.

-C'est juste, nous, c'est n'importe quoi. Toi en train de me consoler et de me demander ce qui ne va pas. Et tu le penses vraiment.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors rien, c'est gentil et c'est drôle. Je ne nous aurais jamais imaginés… bref. Merci. Il faut que je retourne travailler.

-Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-Il y a cinq heures. J'en ai encore pour une heure.

-Tu veux aller manger un morceau après ? Proposa Drago, se demandant qui agissait et parlait à sa place, ces derniers temps.

-Je, quoi ?

-Tyler est avec Chloé, elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, le regard dans celui de Drago, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle lui en voulait encore pour les mots durs qu'il avait dits la dernière fois. Néanmoins, elle accepta.

-Allons-y de suite, ce sera mieux, comme ça je reviendrais travailler après. Laisses-moi cinq minutes.

-On se rejoint dans le hall ? Je vais prévenir Chloé.

Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers son bureau, prévenir qu'elle partait une heure et surtout pour essayer de se reprendre, essuyant ses joues et ses yeux humides. Dire qu'elle s'était laissée allée dans les bras de Malefoy. Elle était touchée, elle ne pouvait le nier. Il avait été vraiment gentil. Elle en avait eu besoin et il était là. Et puis cette étreinte… Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira, les mains sur le lavabo. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, elle ressentait un petit quelque chose de bizarre envers Malefoy. Un quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas définir, un sentiment de désir mêlé à ce qu'elle ressentait d'habitude pour lui : haine, mépris, colère. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

.

Elle prit cinq minutes pour prévenir ses collègues qu'elle s'absentait une heure. Certains lui dirent de ne revenir que le lendemain mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Sa jeune patiente venait de prendre sa potion de sommeil et elle voulait retourner la voir avant de partir. Ses blessures étaient vraiment cruelles. Ceux qui lui avaient fait ça avaient vraiment voulu la faire souffrir et le leur montrer. C'était vraiment des malades ! Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Harry, c'était inquiétant surtout avec ce tatouage. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait sur une femme et elle sentait que c'était important.

Elle retrouva Drago qui l'attendait dans le hall. Elle regarda l'ensemble de la pièce pour voir si des gens allaient les voir partir ensemble. Cela lui semblait un peu bizarre mais pourquoi pas ? Il lui lança un très léger sourire en la voyant et sans rien dire, ils sortirent de l'hôpital, côté sorcier. Ils décidèrent d'aller au Legendfood, restaurant calme et discret où l'on mangeait bien. Ils commandèrent rapidement et un silence gêné s'installa. Leur conversation s'était toujours limitée à l'enceinte de l'hôpital, se retrouver à l'extérieur semblait incongru.

-Comment avancent les potions pour Chloé ? Demanda alors Hermione.

-Bien, enfin un peu, j'étais surtout avec Chloé ces derniers temps. Il y avait tellement de potions qu'il est difficile d'avancer vite, c'est terriblement frustrant. Elle me demande tous les jours quand on pourra lui passer la potion et je ne peux rien dire.

-Même une vague idée ?

-Peut-être un premier essai en février d'après le docteur Madoul. Mais plus pour voir les conséquences que pour une vraie guérison.

-Et comment va Chloé ? Vous avez réfléchi à la possibilité qu'elle parle à quelqu'un ?

-Elle ne veut pas. On veut rien lui imposer.

-Je suis pas toujours adepte de la psychomagie mais parfois ça peut aider, vraiment.

-Tu dis ça parce que tes amis docteurs n'ont pas assez de patients, c'est ça ? S'amusa Drago.

-Oui, je suis payée pour ça on s'échange nos patients et on se partage les gains, renchérit Hermione, rentrant dans le jeu.

Drago sourit, de son sourire en coin, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Il semblait ne jamais lâcher prise à part la colère qu'il lui avait montrée il y a plusieurs jours mais elle préférait ne pas penser à ça.

-Et vous faites comment si vous n'arrivez pas à guérir les patients ?

Le sourire d' Hermione se fana et Drago s'en voulu un peu mais il avait besoin de savoir. Comment annoncer à sa fille si elle ne guérissait jamais ? Et il était curieux, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait pleuré.

-Tu veux dire si Chloé ne guérit pas ? On arrivera à effacer certaines brûlures, j'en suis sûre. Après, il y aura peut être parfois des endroits où il y aura encore des cicatrices. Elle arrivera à les accepter. Elle n'aura pas le choix et elle me semble plutôt forte pour une enfant de cet âge.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Finit par demander Drago.

-Je, je ne peux pas te le dire, une patiente difficile. J'ai du mal à ne pas m'impliquer de trop.

-Tu prends ton travail trop à cœur, fit Drago d'un ton un peu brusque.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin et ne répondit pas tout de suite, mangeant ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Avec un petit sourire, elle reprit :

-On dirait Ron ou Harry. Comme s'ils ne s'impliquaient pas, murmura-t-elle. Et oui je prends mon travail trop à cœur, c'est certes un défaut mais c'est aussi une qualité, selon le point de vue duquel on se place.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr. En tant que parents, je suis sûre que ça te rassure de savoir que je lâcherais tout pour venir auprès de ta fille. Après pour mon entourage, ma sœur… ils me comprennent mais c'est parfois difficile.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sortie avec McMillan.

Hermione lâcha échapper un rire qu'il jugea comme un peu amer.

-De retour dans les gossip ?

Il haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas insister, qu'elle parlerait toute seule si elle acceptait de lui en parler. Ce qui ne tarda pas…

-Tu as bien entendu mais c'est fini.

-A cause de ton travail ?

-En quelque sorte, fit Hermione, gênée sous le regard inquisiteur de Drago. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

-J'ai du mal à te voir avec lui.

-Tu le connais ?

-Je connais son frère.

-Ce n'est pas du tout le même style Ernie est adorable mais Matt est totalement différent. Il est médecin lui aussi.

-Et il ne te comprend pas ? S'étonna Drago.

-Certains s'impliquent plus que d'autres. Matt est en virologie, tu sais, il voit très peu les patients, il fait de la recherche.

-Oh. Vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ?

-Cinq ans, avoua Hermione.

Drago croisa le regard d' Hermione, étonné. Elle le défia du regard de dire quoique ce soit, se doutant de sa surprise. Drago ne lisait jamais les journaux sorciers qui parlaient de la vie privée de ses membres mais il était allé régulièrement à des soirées mondaines et il ne se rappelait pas avoir croisé Hermione en couple bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas vraiment l'avoir croisé elle. Drago détourna le regard, plongeant dans son assiette.

-Je ne pensais pas. C'est long, pourquoi se quitter ?

-Disons que nous n'avions pas les mêmes objectifs de vie.

-Et vous vous en apercevez après cinq ans ?

-Tout le monde ne veut pas se marier à 20 ans, lança sèchement Hermione.

-Non, bien sûr mais ce n'est pas un mal non plus.

-Je ne sais pas, renchérit-elle plus doucement, est-ce qu'on se connait vraiment à 20 ans ? Je veux dire, on change tout le temps mais à 20 ans, on rêve encore de plein de choses différentes, on aime sans limite et puis on trouve un travail, on est dans la vie et on se rend compte que beaucoup de choses ont changé, la vie, nous et nos rêves. A 20 ans, j'aurais pu me marier avec Ron et avoir une chouette vie. Heureusement, on s'est rendu compte qu'on voulait plus qu'une chouette vie, tu vois. Enfin, bref, je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Juste que Matt et moi… et bien on avait des objectifs différents mais on a eu de chouettes moments. Il faut que j'arrête de parler.

-Je sais pas si tu en es vraiment capable… de t'arrêter parler, se moqua Drago.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Drago s'amusa de voir Hermione aussi gênée de ses confidences. Elle était comme un livre ouvert. Si lui, on pouvait lui reprocher de trop masquer ses sentiments, elle, elle les livrait à tout le monde qui était assez attentif pour lire ses émotions. C'était touchant. Drago ferma les yeux, se réprimandant intérieurement. Avait-il vraiment pensé « touchant » à propos de Granger ? Et l'avait-il vraiment pensé comme Hermione ?

-Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Si, ça va. J'espère juste que Chloé va bien.

-Elle est avec Tyler, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

-Comment va ta sœur ? Son bras se rétablit ?

-Difficilement, elle est imbuvable quand elle est malade ou autre. Et terriblement énervée que je ne puisse pas la soigner plus vite alors que je le pourrais si elle était sorcière.

-Comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui l'ais ? Ou sont tes parents ?

-Ils voyagent beaucoup. Pendant la guerre, je les ai envoyés quelque part pour les protéger, au cas où. Ils en ont profité pour avoir Katie et depuis, ils voyagent beaucoup.

-Ils ne t'en ont pas voulu ?

-Si, un peu. Parce que je ne leur avais pas dit à quel point c'était grave ce qui se passait dans notre monde. Pour eux, c'était un manque de confiance. Et puis avoir un autre enfant n'était pas dans leur projet alors même s'ils aiment Katie, au début, ça a été difficile. Mais ils ont fini par comprendre et me pardonner, je suis plutôt tenace quand je veux quelque chose.

-J'imagine bien ! T'étais une vraie plaie à Poudlard.

-Moi une plaie ? Et toi alors ! Tu nous rendais la vie impossible !

-Vous étiez mes cibles favorites, tellement faciles à désarçonner. Comment vont tes amis d'ailleurs ?

-Bien même si je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire. Comment vont les tiens ?

-Bien aussi.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Millie et Zabini…

-Tu l'appelles Millie maintenant ?

-Ouais… elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour qu'on mange ensemble.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, elle se sent un peu seule… niveau féminin je veux dire.

-Elle a Daphné. C'est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup à la maison mais…

-Ah bon ?

-C'est la sœur d' Astoria.

-C'est vrai ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu, c'est pour ça.

-Elle vient quasiment tous les jours nous voir.

-Elle est proche de sa sœur ?

-Elles ont toujours eu une relation compliquée, avoua Drago, baissant la voix. Amour / haine, tu vois. Elles feraient tout pour l'autre tant que ça ne contrecarre pas leur propre projet.

-Très familial.

-N'est-ce pas ? Les Greengrass ont une définition de la famille bien précise ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne.

-Tu ne t'entends pas avec beau-papa ? S'amusa-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, mon père parait très chaleureux à côté de ça.

-J'en doute.

-Ça dépend pour qui, évidemment, admit Drago. Je sais que tu vois mes parents comme des esclaves à… ils ont changé et ils ont toujours fait passer la famille avant toute chose.

-Je sais. On s'en est rendu compte à la fin de la guerre mais j'ai du mal à les visualiser autrement même si la présence de ta mère au côté de Chloé… et bien ça me fait changer un peu d'avis à son sujet. Pourquoi ton père ne vient pas ?

-Il vient quand on est chez nous. Il évite l'hôpital ou tout lieu public. Il sait qu'il n'est plus apprécié.

-Je m'attendais à le voir arriver dans mon bureau pour me dire que je n'étais pas assez qualifiée, avoua Hermione.

-Il aurait pu, il a surement enquêté sur toi et il n'est pas là c'est qu'il n'a rien trouvé à redire à ton CV.

-Waouh, j'ai l'aval des Malefoy, je ne sais pas comment je me sens à propos de ça, s'amusa Hermione.

-Va voir un psy.

Hermione éclata de rire avant d'essayer de se retenir, en vain.

-T'es bête !

Elle but un peu d'eau pour calmer son fou rire. Drago s'accorda un sourire en la voyant si détendue. C'était amusant de la voir ainsi. Drago perdu un peu le sourire en se rendant compte que c'était vraiment inconvenant de diner avec elle. Astoria ne le savait même pas. Si elle l'apprenait, elle allait lui faire une crise, c'était sûr. Il ne devrait pas diner avec une autre femme, même si c'était Granger, surtout si c'était Granger.

-Ça va pas, Drago ?

Leur regard se croisèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre du fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom.

-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, fit-il d'un ton froid. Je, Tyler va bientôt partir. Je vais payer.

Hermione le regarda partir, stupéfaite par ce soudain changement de ton. Elle reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette presque finie et se leva. Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle essaya de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle n'en tira rien. Des questions plein la tête, elle alla voir sa patiente et rentra enfin chez elle où elle pourrait se reposer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Harry l'attendait, assis sur son canapé en train de lire un magazine. Ils se saluèrent avant qu'elle ne s'affale à ses côtés.

-Je suis crevée.

-Longue journée ?

-T'as pas idée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-Visite de courtoisie.

-C'est gentil, justement je voulais te parler. Une équipe de tes aurors est venue à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

-Pour la jeune Kaylee ?

-Oui. Vous avez remarqué le tatouage ?

-Le tatouage ?

-Elle a un tatouage au creux du poignet et une autre jeune la semaine dernière en avait un également.

-Ah ? Je regarderais. Merci.

-T'as des nouvelles de Ron ?

-Oui, il va bien.

-Il me manque ! Dis le lui la prochaine fois.

-J'y manquerais pas.

-Ça se passe bien ?

-Oui… mais j'ai peur qu'il s'attache trop, il est bizarre.

-Ce doit être normal, non ? Il vit 24h/24 avec elle et avec ses enfants, il est difficile de ne pas s'attacher.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il s'attache aussi à elle. Je veux dire, il a organisé une sortie assez dangereuse pour lui faire plaisir ! Je, ce n'est pas bien. C'est, enfin, c'est elle !

-Harry, tu sais… on la connut comme ça à Poudlard mais elle est mère maintenant, elle a surement changé et…

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas une raison mais ça se comprend, non ? Et puis s'il s'attache, il sera encore plus… impliqué et donc le besoin de…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne faut pas être trop impliqué, tu n'as pas assez de recul pour évaluer la situation.

-D'accord, sur le principe. Je veux dire, s'il travaillait encore au Ministère mais là il est en garde rapprochée. Il, au moindre signe de danger, il fera tout pour la protéger. Elle et les enfants. Et c'est le but de la mission, non ? De les protéger ?

-Oui mais…

-Parlons plus de boulot, tu restes manger ?

-Je veux bien, Ginny dine avec Crystal.

-Ça va Ginny ?

-Oui, elle a l'air heureux d'être rentrée. Ça fait du bien de l'avoir à la maison.

-J'imagine. Venez manger tous les deux samedi ! Katie est à la soirée de Teddy et Tyler.

-Ah… le Nott là ? J'arrive pas à le croire que ta sœur fréquente un Serpentard.

-Il est très gentil et il en pince sérieusement pour elle, ça se voit.

-Mouais…

-Arrêtes avec ça, d'accord il est Serpentard mais ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis les gens changent.

-Si tu le dis, bon tu nous fais quoi de bon ?

.

Katie mit une dernière touche à son maquillage et se regarda dans la glace. Elle aurait bien aimé que Victoire soit là pour lui dire comment elle était mais les deux amies étaient toujours en froid et Vic se trouvait à Poudlard. Elle stressait mais heureusement, Teddy serait là. Tout de même, elle allait être entourée de sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui allait voir en elle qu'une pauvre petite moldue. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un joli haut bleu qui dévoilait ses épaules et un beau décolleté. Elle se demanda quel était le look des sorciers. Allait-elle détonner ? Katie gémit de ne pouvoir poser cette question à personne et sortit de la chambre. Hermione préparait le diner. Elle profitait de son absence pour faire un diner avec ses amis.

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Très jolie.

-Hum. Je sais pas comment les autres vont s'habiller. Teddy me dit de m'habiller comme d'habitude mais c'est un mec il comprend rien !

-il te plait, hein ?

-Oui, carrément ! Avoua Katie, excitée. Et je stresse. Je me sens tellement bête avec lui.

-Mais non et tu lui plais aussi alors dis toi qu'il doit se sentir bête lui aussi ! Et puis il y aura Teddy à la soirée.

-Et plein de sorciers que je ne connais pas, des Serpentard maléfiques.

-T'exagères.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas.

-Si t'as un souci, tu m'appelles et je fonce te chercher, d'accord ?

-Promis ?

-Promis. Allez, passe une bonne soirée.

Katie fit la moue et sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre celui des garçons, en espérant qu'en effet, la soirée soit bonne…

.

**Alors ? Avancé de deux duos quand même, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La semaine prochaine : crémaillère, hihi ! **

**Bonne semaine, bisous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ma foi, ça va ! Je suis à fond dans Shameless US en ce moment, omg que j'aime cette série *_* Allez, passons au RRA**

**C : merci pour ta review ! Si déjà tu en mets de temps en temps des reviews, ça me va xD Normalement, la crémaillère était dans le chapitre précédent mais ça me faisait un chapitre de plus de 20 pages alors j'ai préféré couper et si ça met en haleine, tant mieux ! hihi ! Oui, Drago s'étonne lui-même je crois d'avoir fait ça, je suis contente que tu l'ais bien ressenti. Merci, merci !**

**Melle x : merci beaucoup ! Et oui Drago *_* lol et pauvre Harry, oui il s'entête le petit bonhomme ! **

**Iliana : merci de ta review et de ta fidélité, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Ah Drago et ses contradictions, il est très à cheval sur l'honneur et la bienséance, alors diner avec une autre femme que sa femme ne lui parait pas correct mais il en a envie en même temps alors… dur dur lol ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16**

De la musique s'échappait de leur appartement quand elle frappa. Adam vint lui ouvrir et la fit entrer. Teddy était affalé sur un canapé en train de siroter un verre tout en parlant à un de ses amis Gryffondors qu'elle avait déjà vu.

-Tyler est encore en train de se préparer.

-Une vraie gonzesse, renchérit quelqu'un en riant.

-Un ami Serpentard, d'un an au dessus de nous, expliqua Adam, on faisait du quidditch ensemble.

Katie remercia Adam d'un sourire des présentations succinctes qu'il lui fit. Elle aimait bien Adam. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois dans l'appartement cette semaine et le feeling passait bien. Il était simple et serein et ça lui plaisait.

-T'es une des premières, je vais dire à Ty que t'es là.

Katie alla s'asseoir près de Teddy en les attendant.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air stressé.

-Un peu, ça ira.

-T'es la copine de Tyler ? demanda le Serpentard qu'Adam lui avait montré.

-Euh…

-Ouais pas encore mais bientôt, s'amusa-t-il, prêt à rencontrer toutes ses ex petites amies ? Enfin heureusement pour toi, il y en a encore à Poudlard !

Lui et le Gryffondor s'esclaffèrent alors qu'elle se ratatinait sur son siège. Super. Des ex. Tout ce qui lui fallait pour la stresser encore plus. En espérant qu'il y en ait aucune de trop jalouse.

-Lâchez là ! Salut Kat !

Tout le monde salua Tyler. Elle était soulagée qu'il arrive, au moins ses amis ne feraient plus de sous-entendus de ce genre. Il s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé d'à côté.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Super. J'ai vu Chloé tout à l'heure, elle t'embrasse.

-Ça va elle ?

-Bof, elle est pressée de rentrer chez elle.

-J'imagine bien. L'hôpital est un peu lugubre.

-Je te rappelle que j'y travaille.

-De retour en cours ou tu suis toujours les médecins ?

-Des cours cette semaine.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que d'autres invités arrivent. Tyler fut obligé de la laisser pour parler avec ses amis. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu stressé qu'elle soit entourée de ses amis. Et cela l'agaçait de la voir avec Teddy tout le temps. Les gens la voyaient plus comme l'amie de Teddy que comme la sienne alors qu'il aurait préféré l'inverse mais ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et Tyler avait senti Katie un peu stressée.

-Alors, c'est elle ?

Tyler grimaça en se tournant vers Mélissa. Il l'avait quitté il n'y a pas longtemps et elle n'avait pas très bien pris sa décision.

-Salut Mélissa, de quoi tu parles ?

-La fille pour laquelle tu m'as quitté. Une moldue apparemment.

Tyler haussa les épaules en regardant Katie qui parlait avec animation avec les quelques gryffondors de la soirée. Au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait pas.

-C'est que t'es mordu, fit Mélissa, surprise. Franchement, quel avenir avec une fille qui ne connait rien à la magie ? Elle n'est pas de notre monde, elle ne te comprendra jamais.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua Tyler.

Mélissa le fusilla du regard mais il n'y fit pas attention ; elle le contourna et alla rejoindre ses amies, furieuse, détaillant sa rivale qui n'avait vraiment rien de plus qu'elle. Brune, d'une banalité affligeante, elle était surtout moldue ! Elle n'était pas anti-moldue, sa meilleure amie avait des parents moldus, mais c'était une sorcière. Quel lien pouvait-elle avoir avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques ? Elle se promit d'aller parler à la brunette dès que Tyler aurait l'esprit ailleurs, ce qui se produisit bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle vit partir la moldue dans la cuisine, seule. Tyler, occupé à parler avec des amis, ne la vit pas. Mélissa se glissa alors à sa suite.

-Salut ! Fit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Katie se retourna, surprise et salua la nouvelle venue : une grande blonde aux yeux verts.

-Une amie de Teddy, c'est ça ?

-oui.

-Attention, il a une copine à Poudlard. Victoire Weasley.

-Je la connais.

-Ah oui ?

-C'est une amie aussi.

-Je vois ! Comment tu les connais ?

-Nos familles se connaissent.

-Et tu connais bien Adam et Tyler maintenant.

-Plutôt, fit Katie, se demandant où elle voulait bien en venir.

-On se verra souvent alors, je suis une amie proche de Tyler.

Nous y voilà. Une ex, elle l'aurait parié.

-Ok.

Mélissa fulmina. Cette dinde ne répondait que par monosyllabes, elle était débile ou quoi !

-Tu n'es pas vraiment son genre, tu sais.

Katie croisa les yeux verts de Mélissa et lui sourit.

-Apparemment, son genre a changé, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

-Tu te crois maligne !

Katie haussa les épaules et fit un geste pour sortir mais Mélissa la colla contre le bar. Finie la fausse gentillesse. Katie commençait à en avoir marre d'être menacée par des sorcières.

-Tu crois que tu peux l'avoir ? Je le connais depuis dix ans, tu n'es pas son genre, tu n'es qu'une distraction ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un sorcier veut fréquenter une petite moldue dans ton genre ? On est sorti presque six mois ensemble, imagine ce qu'on a pu faire... t'es pas la première, tu ne seras pas la dernière. Et n'oublies pas que je peux te faire tout ce que je veux, tu as entendu ? TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX. Compris ? Compris ? Répéta Mélissa alors que Katie se contentait de la fixer de ses calmes yeux chocolats.

-Un souci ?

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour voir Adam, accolé au chambranle de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas du tout, fit Mélissa, changeant totalement de visage. Discussion entre filles ! A plus !

La blonde sortit sous le regard incrédule de Katie qui se mit à rire.

-Je parie qu'elle est à Serpentard.

-Comment t'as deviné ? Demanda Adam.

-Sa faculté de passer d'une fille méchante à une fille gentille et chaleureuse.

-Elle t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non, juste quelques menaces.

-Elle est jalouse.

-J'avais plus ou moins compris ça. Et il est resté six mois avec ça ?

-Six ? J'aurais plus dit trois mais je tiens pas les comptes. Oublies-la.

Katie hocha la tête et le suivit dans le salon pour continuer la soirée. Soirée plutôt sympathique. Tyler essayait de venir la voir souvent mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un venait lui parler, ce qui semblait l'énerver. Elle apprécia surtout que Mélissa ne fut pas la seule à lui faire comprendre qu'elles étaient passées dans le lit de Tyler - voir dans son cœur - et qu'elle ne ferait elle-même pas long feu. Bizarrement, même si toutes ces piques et comprendre que Tyler était sorti - si ce n'est avait couché - avec toutes ces filles l'embêtaient, leur "crise" de jalousie - ainsi que les regards de Tyler - lui laissait croire qu'elle avait peut être plus de crédits que ses anciennes petites amies.

.

Du coin de l'œil, Tyler n'avait pas lâché Katie une seconde. Il avait bien vu Mélissa la suivre dans la cuisine et avait fait un signe à Adam d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y tramait. Il ne voulait pas se mettre entre les deux filles, il connaissait assez Mélissa pour savoir que cela aurait été une mauvaise idée. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, quelqu'un venait lui parler. Frustrant. Aussi quand il la vit aller sur le balcon, il sauta sur l'occasion et la suivit, refermant la porte vitrée pour montrer clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Tant pis pour les racontars. Katie croisa son regard, surprise mais lui sourit en le reconnaissant. Elle finit de parler dans ce qu'elle appelait son "téléphone" et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui.

-Désolé de ne pas être plus avec toi.

-Je comprends.

-Heureusement qu'il y a Teddy finalement ?

-Finalement ?

-Oui, ça m'énerve que tout le monde te voit comme son amie à lui.

Katie laissa échapper un rire gêné, espérant que la nuit cache ses joues rouges.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, certaines ont bien compris autre chose, répliqua-t-elle néanmoins.

Katie rougit de plus belle et reprit sa respiration, les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant à toute allure. Elle vit Tyler faire de même avant de lui sourire, les yeux brillants.

-Tant mieux même si je suis désolé pour Mélissa, elle est caractérielle.

-J'ai cru comprendre. C'est pas grave, ça me donne un aperçut du genre de filles que tu aimes.

-Ça ne semble pas aller à mon avantage tout ça, dit-il alors que Katie rigolait. Y en a pas eu tant que ça même si certaines ont du prétendre le contraire.

-Hum... je suis sceptique là.

-Quoi ! Tu préfères croire ces filles que moi ?

-Je demanderais à Teddy... ou Vic, elle le saura bien mieux.

-Aouch.

-Rassures-toi, on est encore en froid...

-Oh, c'est nul.

-On est têtue toutes les deux mais t'inquiètes, à Noël, on tombera dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Tant mieux.

Quelqu'un frappa au carreau, ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux, faisant rire ceux qui les regardaient.

-Ils sont nuls, fit Tyler en soupirant. On va devoir rentrer.

-Ok. Je vais rentrer chez moi je crois, profi...

-Non, restes, on te raccompagnera par transplanage après, ok ?

Katie accepta en souriant, le cœur bondissant. Le "après" signifiait après la soirée, comme un doigt d'honneur à toutes ses greluches avec qui il était sorti. Le "après" se termina à cinq : Teddy, Adam, une fille qui semblait être la copine "provisoire" d'Adam, Tyler et elle, en train de boire des bierraubeures bien qu'elle pensa que les garçons tournaient plus au whisky-pur-feu. Elle était pelotonnée sur le canapé - très confortable, entre Tyler et Teddy en train de regarder un match de quidditch à la télé. Adam et la fille partirent vite dans la chambre de celui-ci.

-Mets un sort anti-bruit, lança Teddy en riant, suivi par Tyler.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel. Très subtil.

-Bon quelqu'un me ramène ?

-Je vais le faire, fit Teddy.

-Je peux le faire, contra Tyler.

-T'as trop bu, je veux pas que tu me la désartibules.

-L'est pas à toi, fit Tyler, saoul.

-Pour l'instant, encore un peu, s'amusa Teddy. Je te ramène ?

-Ok, bonne nuit Ty, cuves bien.

-Hein ?

-Termes moldus, de toute évidence, soupira Katie en lui passant une main rapide sur le front, dégageant une mèche de cheveux. A plus.

-A plus, super que tu sois là, bafouilla Tyler.

Katie lui sourit et c'est avec ce sourire dans sa tête que Tyler s'endormit.

.

_-Tandis que le soleil tombait au dessous de l'horizon, Sir Sanchance émergea de l'eau, auréolé par la gloire de son triomphe et, dans son armure rouillée, il se jeta aux pieds d'Amata qui était la femme la plus belle et la plus aimable qu'il eût jamais contemplé. Exalté par son succès, il la supplia de lui accorder sa main et son cœur et Amata, qui n'était pas moins ravie que lui, comprit qu'elle avait trouvé un homme digne de l'une et de l'autre._

_Les trois sorcières et le chevalier redescendirent la colline ensemble bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils eurent tous les quatre une longue vie de bonheur et aucun d'entre eux nu sut ni ne soupçonna jamais qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre enchantement dans les eaux de la fontaine. (1)_

Ron referma le livre et soupira :

-Et voilà, c'est fini, dit Ron doucement, Cassiopée tout contre lui, à moitié endormie.

-Encore.

-Non, tu as besoin de dormir maintenant.

-On pourra retourner à la mer ?

-Si tu veux.

-C'était super aujourd'hui. j'aimerais y retourner tous les jours !

-Il commence à faire froid tu sais et demain il pleut.

-Et tu pourras faire comme si tu me mettais dans l'eau ?

-Bien sûr que je le referais.

-J'aime bien quand t'es là, Ron.

-Moi aussi j'aime être là, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Mon papa était pas gentil, t'es mieux comme papa.

-Je, je suis pas ton papa ma puce.

-On peut faire comme si ?

-Je sais pas.

-Moi je fais comme si tu l'étais, parce que t'es le plus génial des papas.

Ron sentit sa gorge se tordre, retenant avec peine une larme d'émotion.

-Dors maintenant, dit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Cassiopée ferma les yeux, tombant presque immédiatement dans le sommeil. Ron resta quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait jamais connu d'émotions aussi fortes. Oh que oui lui aussi aimerait être son papa, faire "comme si" mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Jason Diggs serait toujours son père et ça lui tordait le ventre. Il redescendit dans la salle à manger où Pansy lisait un roman qu'ils avaient acheté la semaine dernière quand ils avaient été faire leur grande sortie en ville Aujourd'hui, il les avait emmenés à la plage. Pansy et Gabriel avaient profité du soleil sur une couverture. Lui et Cass avaient joué avec les vagues. Comme une famille. Une famille qu'ils ne seraient jamais. A son entrée, Pansy se tourna vers lui et lui accorda un sourire qui lui tourna le ventre. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il devait parler à quelqu'un. S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait parlé à Hermione. Elle ne serait pas aussi obtuse qu' Harry pouvait l'être et elle pourrait l'éclairer sur ses sentiments naissants pour Pansy.

-T'en fais une tête.

Ron haussa les épaules et s'assit, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien. C'était une belle journée.

-Oui, super, Cass est ravie, elle n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler dans le bain. Merci... pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. Vraiment, tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour elle... et pour moi.

-Dis pas ça, dit Ron d'une voix rauque.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je m'attache trop, c'est pas bien. Je pourrais me faire virer pour ça.

-Potter est ton ami, il ne va pas te virer et c'est dur de résister à une enfant.

-Je sais, il le sait. N'empêche...

-N'empêche rien du tout, tu vis toujours avec nous, c'est normal que tu aimes bien Cass et...

-Oui mais après.

-A, après quoi ? Bafouilla Pansy.

-Un jour, cette mission va finir.

Ron planta son regard dans celui de Pansy mais celle-ci l'évita.

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, avoua-t-elle. Mais tu pourras toujours être présent pour elle si tu le veux. Sinon, elle comprendra, elle est intelligente. Gabriel est trop petit lui. Même s'il t'aime beaucoup, je...

-Je sais.

-Ça sera dur aussi pour nou.. eux, reprit-elle, en voyant l'air peiné de Ron. Tu vas leur manquer, ils se sont beaucoup attachés à toi.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi ?

Ron laissa son regard sur Pansy, son visage figé. Mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux des émotions qu'elle était en peine de réprimer. Il reprit son souffle.

-Je veux dire, tu veux faire quoi après ? Tu as des projets ?

En la voyant se détendre de nouveau, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de faire marche arrière. Quelle importance de parler de sentiments qu'ils ne pouvaient s'avouer ? Et puis, si ça se trouve, elle n'éprouvait rien du tout...

-Je ne sais pas trop mais j'aimerais travailler après, quand Gabriel sera plus grand, tu sais. On verra. J'aurais le temps d'y réfléchir. J'espère.

Pansy se replongea dans son livre, Ron en profita pour s'éclipser loin de ses pensées trop dangereuses. .

.

Ce qu'aimait Molly plus que tout, c'était sa famille. Elle savait que beaucoup la jugeait à cause de ça ; elle avait eu trop d'enfants, elle ne faisait que faire à manger, elle n'avait pas de "vrai" travail. Mais Molly n'en avait que faire. Sa famille, ses enfants et aujourd'hui ses petits enfants étaient le bonheur de sa vie. Bien sûr, depuis la guerre, les gens avaient changé de regard sur elle. Elle était celle qui avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qui n'était pas rien. Les gens ne la voyaient plus seulement comme une mère de famille et Molly s'en réjouissait même si elle avait tué Bellatrix pour défendre sa famille. Avec la guerre, ils avaient tous vécu des jours difficiles. La perte de Fred avait été une épreuve horrible à traverser. Ils avaient réussi à s'en remettre, certains plus difficilement que d'autres. Parfois, elle savait que Georges se perdait encore dans ses pensées, qu'une partie de lui, lui manquerait à jamais et cela la tuait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Mais il avait Angelina, il avait ses enfants et ça aidait beaucoup pour lui rendre le sourire.

Depuis, il n'y avait eu plus que mariages et naissances. Molly était aux anges. Elle avait 8 petits enfants qui lui donnaient énormément. Bien sûr, elle regretterait toujours que Ron n'ait pas épousé Hermione mais elle s'en était faite une raison et Hermione ferait toujours partie de la famille, quoiqu'il arrive. D'ailleurs, il ne lui restait que son plus jeune fils à marier. Peut être avec la femme qu'elle avait vu, celle qui était sa mission ? Elle lui avait paru familière mais elle avait beau y réfléchir, impossible de mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle avait été étonnée de voir son fils si mature à gérer des catastrophes ; elle voyait toujours Ron en grand enfant ! Mais pour lui, ça irait, elle en était sûre, son cœur de mère le savait.

Aujourd'hui, elle sentait une autre épreuve à traverser. Une nouvelle pour sa seule fille. Depuis des mois, elle savait bien que rien n'allait plus entre elle et son mari, Harry qui était comme un fils pour elle. Cela la déchirait de les voir ainsi. La perte du bébé avait tout aggravé. Molly aurait aimé être un soutien mais Harry s'était encore plus plongé dans son travail alors que Ginny avait sombré lentement dans une sorte de dépression. Sa fille n'allait pas bien et Molly ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

Aussi, en ce jour brumeux, elle décida d'aller voir sa fille chez elle. Molly avait secrètement hâte que Ginny mette un terme à sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch. Peut-être que cela sauverait son mariage. Elle découvrit sa fille en train de dormir sur le canapé, le visage tiré. Elle la réveilla, prépara un thé et s'assit près d'elle, bien décidée à prendre les choses en main.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Ginny ?

-Rien, le contrecoup de la finale, je suppose.

-Ça ne t'a jamais fait ça, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Oui maman, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, soupira la rouquine.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, c'est la première fois que tu as ce genre de contrecoup.

-Je suis plus vieille.

-Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage.

-Maman...

-Pour rassurer ta vieille mère. Penses-y.

-Tu n'es pas si vieille. Mais je le ferais.

-Comment va Harry ?

-Bien. On fait des efforts, ajouta Ginny. Tu sais que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Dom. Fleur veut faire un anniversaire surprise au moment de Noël, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui, elle m'en a parlé, c'est une bonne idée. Tu, tu crois que ton frère sera rentré ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Harry ne t'en parle pas ?

-Non, très peu.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Moi aussi, mais on devrait avoir confiance. Ron est un bon Auror.

-Je sais, mais je suis... tu me connais, toujours inquiète.

-Du coup, j'ai pensé à un cadeau pour Dom, une belle robe maintenant qu'elle devient une jeune fille. Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider à la choisir ? On pourrait se faire une après-midi toutes les deux.

-J'en serais ravie, s'exclama Molly, tout sourire. Il y a bientôt une soirée Quidditch non ?

-Oui! Dans deux semaines, le Ministère a prévu de faire ça en grand.

-Tu as prévu d'arrêter ta carrière ?

-Oui, après la Coupe du Monde. Je sens vraiment qu'on a une chance de gagner.

-Bien, tu sais ce que tu veux faire ensuite ?

-Non, j'aimerais rester dans le Quidditch, je crois, dans les entraînements ou dans le journalisme.

-Chérie, je sais que c'est un sujet que tu n'aimes pas aborder mais toi et Harry, vous ne pensez pas à essayer d'avoir un enfant ?

-Non.

La réponse avait fusé. Molly vit le visage de sa fille se tendre mais elle ne regretta pas d'avoir posé le sujet. Il fallait qu'elles en parlent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut d'abord régler nos différents. Même si ça va mieux, je, non, je ne suis pas prête. Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est clair ?

Molly acquiesça et changea de sujet mais elle était butée et elle ferait tout pour réconcilier ces deux-là. Ginny écouta sa mère parler de la famille, le cœur serré. Elle et Harry, avoir un autre enfant ? Cela paraissait surréaliste. Elle n'arrivait même plus à s'imaginer heureuse de nouveau avec lui. Pourquoi ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A s'aimer sans s'aimer. Et puis il y avait Théo, elle s'en voulait d'y penser. Il avait respecté son choix et ne la contactait plus. Pourtant, elle y pensait souvent. Se demandant comment il allait, en espérant ne pas lui avoir fait trop de mal. Elle savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments alors qu'elle... elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir quoique ce soit à part cette nuit là, contre lui, dans ses bras, quelque chose s'était de nouveau réveillé. Une étincelle de vie... vite soufflée par le sentiment de honte et de culpabilité...

(1) La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune, Les Contes de Beedle Le Barde, JK Rowling

**. **

**Héhé, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Beaucoup de Ty & Katie autour de la crémaillière. Un peu un chapitre de transition. J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Bonne semaine, bisous !**


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va, en pleine inspiration alors c'est cool ! En plus, je commence à poster ma mini-fic dans le week-end pour ceux que ça intéresse !

Je remercie encore Em. Ma beta pour sa correction. J'ajoute que depuis ce chapitre, j'ai une autre beta : aude9483 ! Je la remercie pour sa correction elle recorrige aussi le début de la fic.

Iliana : merci beaucoup, ah Katie & Tyler… tu vas aimer ce chapitre je pense ! Il y a eux, il y a Chloé, il y a Drago, tout pour te plaire, hihi !

Barbyes : merci !

Melle x : merci beaucoup ! et oui Théo est toujours là, omniprésent ! Contente que tu prennes plaisir à me lire ! bises !

Guest : merci beaucoup ! Si tu aimes Katie & Tyler, ce chapitre devrait te plaire ! Et entre Ginny & Harry, en effet, faut qu'ils se bougent !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Katie enfila son jean, prit sa veste et sortit de l'appartement. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle attendait de passer la journée avec Tyler. Elle était surexcitée même si elle essayait de le cacher. En plus, Vic lui avait envoyé une lettre pour s'excuser, lui demandant de ne plus penser à cette histoire. Ravie, Katie lui avait répondu et lui avait, à sa demande, parler de Tyler. En bonne amie, Victoire lui avait demandé de la tenir informer même si Katie se doutait qu'elle devait être partagée dans son amitié avec Lane. Mais qu'importe, Katie était heureuse, surtout que le matin même, on lui avait enlevé son plâtre ! Son bras était un peu rouge mais elle pourrait bouger plus librement. Bref, tout allait bien. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement des garçons qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Elle était passée presque chaque jour, autant pour voir Teddy que Tyler. Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne serait rien que pour Tyler. Elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Tyler vint lui ouvrir presque aussitôt.

-Entre, on va transplaner de là.

-Ok.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! Tu m'emmènes où ?

-C'est une surprise !

-Ted n'est pas là ?

-Ils dorment encore, on a fait un peu la fête hier.

Katie fit des yeux sévères et Tyler résista difficilement à ne pas l'embrasser.

-T'avais qu'à être là pour nous surveiller, répondit-il à la place. Au lieu de passer la soirée avec tes autres amis.

-C'était l'anniversaire d'un ami, se justifia-t-elle en jetant un œil au salon, rempli de bouteilles. Vous vous êtes bien amusés à ce que je vois.

-Surtout eux. On y va ? Mais attends, il te manque pas quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son bras avec un sourire.

-On me l'a enlevé ce matin !

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non, un peu mais ça va, ça fait bizarre mais c'est super ! Dit-elle en bougeant son bras.

Katie prit sa main et ressentit à peine ce sentiment bizarre précédent le transplanage, perdue dans les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Tyler, sa main dans la sienne. Elle sut qu'ils étaient arrivés quand elle sentit le vent sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux – qu'elle fermait inconsciemment dès qu'elle transplanait pour voir une immense maison – ou plutôt un manoir devant elle.

-Waouh. Tu habites ici ?

-Habitais, rectifia Tyler. Enfin c'est la maison de famille.

-Belle maison de famille, elle est immense ! Enfin on dirait celle des Malefoy. On est où ?

-Dans le Yorkshire.

-Fait pas chaud.

-Viens, je te fais visiter.

La main toujours dans la sienne, Katie se laissa emmener à l'intérieur. Elle était allée plusieurs fois chez les Malefoy mais n'avait jamais vraiment visité leur maison à part le salon et la chambre de Chloé. Tyler lui fit presque tout visiter, les cuisines, les salons – pourquoi en avoir un seul ? – la bibliothèque – qui avait la taille de la maison de ses parents, elle l'aurait juré, les différentes ailes et sa chambre.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu as grandi là, s'exclama Katie en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Pas vraiment en fait, on a passé dix ans aux États-Unis, expliqua Tyler, s'asseyant près d'elle. Après la guerre, tu sais, même si mon frère n'a pas participé à la guerre, il était mal vu parce que nos parents… enfin c'était des Mangemorts. Et… il a préféré partir.

-Ils sont où tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, se tournant vers lui.

-Mon père est en prison et ma mère, je sais pas trop, elle est un peu cinglée alors moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. Mon frère a demandé ma garde quand j'étais petit, disant que ma mère était trop instable et qu'il pourrait m'éduquer grâce à notre argent et tout…

-Oh.

-Il a fait du bon boulot.

-Je vois ça. Tu vas voir ton père parfois ?

-Non. Aucune envie. Théo m'a pas tout de suite dit ce qu'ils avaient fait… il m'a laissé le temps et le choix et je vois pas l'intérêt. Il est mon père sans l'être, je ne le connais pas et j'en ai pas envie. Et ma mère, tu vois, je la connais et je préfèrerais ne pas la connaitre.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Allez, fini les discussions étranges, on va à la plage.

-Quoi ! Mais il fait trop fr…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Tyler lui avait repris sa main et il avait transplané directement sur la plage où le vent les accueillit. Il éclata de rire en voyant sa tête.

-T'es malade !

-Je crois que c'est plus facile de transplaner avec une moldue.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, un sorcier va toujours lutter contre le fait d'être en escorte, toi tu peux penser ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui mènes.

-Hum, je sais pas si j'aime ça, avoua Katie en souriant, ce qui démentait ses paroles.

-Moi, j'aime, fit Tyler en se baissant vers elle, déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Katie se sentit fondre, elle leva les yeux vers lui, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle aurait pu se perdre dans ses yeux verts mais il se recula et l'emmena plus loin. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se promener, à parler, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le sable, protégés par les falaises et un sort de Tyler.

.

-Je suis trempée, se plaignit Katie en riant en rentrant dans le manoir. Et arrêtes de rire !

-Je ne te savais pas si maladroite, fit Tyler en se tenant les côtes de rire. Viens, je vais te sécher.

-T'as pas une serviette ?

-Je peux le faire avec ma baguette…

-Vraiment ? Tu vas pas me changer en je ne sais quoi ?

-Je suis diplômé je te rappelle ! Allez, viens !

Katie se rapprocha et d'un coup de baguette, elle fut toute sèche.

-Waouh, génial, merci. La prochaine fois, évite de me faire tomber dans la mer !

-C'est pas moi, c'est toi qui as trébuché ! Bon, je vais demander aux elfes si le diner est prêt !

Katie attendit que Tyler soit parti pour s'écrouler sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle passait une journée merveilleuse Il était merveilleux. Bon, elle exagérait peut être un peu mais quand même, il était génial et elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus.

.

-C'était trop bon. Tes elfes ont bien bossé.

-Je les remercierait de ta part, ils seront contents. Vous n'avez pas d'elfes, vous ?

-Si, une mais pas toujours, elle vient faire quelques jours de ménages contre rémunération.

-Ah oui.

-Ma sœur n'aime pas l'esclavage des elfes. Elle aurait été une bonne avocate pour eux. Enfin. Au fait, il est où ton frère ?

-Oh, il est avec Blaise et Drago pour une soirée entre hommes. Rigoles pas, je t'assure.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer M. Malefoy comme ça.

-Ça me fait super bizarre que tu l'appelles M. Malefoy, se moqua Tyler. Ben, tu sais, il n'a que la trentaine, et il n'est pas toujours si sérieux.

-Ton frère doit être aux anges d'avoir gagné.

-Mouais, je sais pas, il est bizarre depuis qu'il est rentré. Le quidditch doit lui manquer.

-Tu fais du quidditch, toi ? A Poudlard ?

-Ouais, je suis gardien.

-J'adorerais voler.

-Tu l'as jamais fait ? S'étonna Tyler.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je ne peux pas ?

-Je sais mais je pensais que Teddy t'aurait emmené.

-Ben non.

-Tu veux en faire ? Viens.

Tyler lui prit la main, appela son balai et ils furent dehors avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler. Il monta dessus et lui tendit la main. Soudain, Katie hésita.

-Euh.

-Quoi, t'as pas confiance ? Je te ferais pas tomber, promis.

-J'ai confiance, j'ai juste un peu peur.

-Je serais là. Monte derrière moi.

Katie souffla un bon coup et monta derrière lui. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille, se sentant vraiment bête de monter sur un balai. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est tellement débile. Je veux dire, j'ai vu Ted ou encore Harry et Ron faire ça des milliers de fois mais de monter sur un balai, je peux pas croire qu'il va se mettre à voler.

Tyler tapa du pied sur le sol et décolla. Katie retint avec peine un cri de surprise. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Tyler, un peu gênée d'être aussi proche de lui. Des étoiles plein les yeux, elle regarda le sol s'éloigner. C'était magnifique. Elle avait toute une vue sur la campagne environnante. Au loin, il y avait probablement une ville les éclairages le prouvaient. Et tout là, se rapprochant, les étoiles.

-Tu aimes ? demanda Tyler.

-J'adore !

- Accroches-toi ! Cria-t-il.

Et il descendit en piquet avant de remonter alors qu'ils approchaient du sol. Katie n'avait pu se retenir de crier, ce qui faisait rire Tyler. Quand ils furent remontés, elle le frappa, toujours accrochée à lui. Tyler sourit, c'était bon de la sentir si près de lui, de sentir son cœur battre contre son dos, ses mains contre son torse… Il reprit sa respiration. Dès qu'il était près d'elle, il avait l'impression d'oublier comment respirer convenablement. Il ralentit et se posa sur le toit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Katie, la voix un peu rauque d'avoir crié.

-On s'arrête.

-On est sur le toit.

Tyler rigola et posa un pied sur le toit. Il la fit descendre puis s'asseoir avant de la rejoindre.

-Tu dois me trouver nulle, murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as crié ? Je suis allé vite exprès. Teddy m'a dit que tu adorais les parcs d'attractions moldus… j'ai voulu recréer ça.

Katie se tourna vers lui, touchée. Comment avait-elle réussi à séduire le mec le plus gentil de la planète ?

-Je te dirais bien que tu es adorable mais Teddy m'a dit que les mecs n'aimaient pas ça en général. Dans tous les cas, merci, c'était génial, vraiment. Waouh ! Teddy aurait du m'emmener y a bien longtemps.

-Je suis content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

Katie sourit et se sentit rougir face au regard de braise de Tyler. Comment résister ? En avait-elle seulement envie ? Aucune. Avant qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, les lèvres de Tyler étaient sur les siennes. Douces, légères mais pressantes. Une main était posée sur sa hanche, la retenant, l'autre se posa sur sa cuisse. Il la pressa contre lui autant que lui permettait leur position bancale sur le toit. Katie s'accrocha à lui, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, son souffle au sien. Elle voulut se rapprocher encore plus de lui mais elle se sentit tomber. Elle se mit à crier, ils tombaient du toit. Elle ferma les yeux, prêt à sentir se casser une autre partie de son corps quand elle se sentit décoller de nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tyler l'avait rattrapé avec son balai.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, le souffle court, la peur se lisant sur le visage.

Katie se mit à rire, ou à pleurer, voir les deux, elle n'arrivait plus trop à savoir. Tyler la reposa avec douceur sur la terre ferme et l'enlaça, un peu brutalement, laissant tomber le balai au sol.

-Je suis désolé. Pardon. J'ai eu tellement peur.

-Et moi donc ! Je me voyais déjà fracassée sur le sol.

-Pardon, répéta-t-il.

-C'est rien, c'était waouh. Merci, tu m'as sauvé.

Katie releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Tyler, un regard encore un peu inquiet.

-Je vais bien, vraiment. Heureusement que tu as de bons réflexes.

-Arrête, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie je crois bien.

Katie pencha la tête sur le côté, vraiment touchée. Incapable de trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer et le remercier, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

.

Drago était assez mature désormais pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ce quelque chose s'appelait Hermione. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé mais les faits étaient là. Hermione Granger le troublait, lui, l'anti-molduDrago Malefoy. D'accord, maintenant, il s'en fichait que les gens soient moldus ou non. N'empêche, il ne comprenait pas bien comment ça avait pu arriver. D'accord, elle était plus féminine qu'avant, elle avait perdu ses quelques rondeurs enfantines ou d'adolescente, elle avait plus ou moins réussi à dompter ses cheveux et elle avait, elle aussi, mûri. N'empêche, elle était toujours aussi agaçante et têtue et bêcheuse et insupportable. Et pourtant, il arrivait à la supporter et à trouver ses défauts... non il ne pouvait pas penser adorable ou un autre mot du même acabit. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, sidéré. Au moins, pendant la journée, il arrivait à peu près à dompter ses pensées envers l'ancienne Gryffondor mais la nuit, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il s'était surpris à rêver d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était marié, il aimait sa femme, enfin plus ou moins selon les jours, Granger était la médicomage de sa fille et bordel, c'était Hermione Granger.

-Drago ?

Drago sursauta et se détendit en voyant Daphné, son amie et belle-sœur sur le pas de la porte de son bureau.

-Salut Daphné, ça va?

-Oui et toi ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Il parait que le week-end a été rude?

-Et oui, Blaise et Théo m'ont fait picoler plus que de raisons.

Daphné sourit et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

-Ce sont de mauvaises fréquentations, s'amusa-t-elle.

-A qui le dis-tu !

-Comment va Chloé ?

-Elle est contente d'être de nouveau sortie de l'hôpital.

-Bien. Où est ma sœur ?

-Alors ça... c'est la grande question. Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, je penserais qu'elle a un amant.

-Elle ne ferait jamais ça, admit Daphné en riant et en lui prenant la main. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, ce n'est pas moi qui vais mal, c'est ma fille.

-Je sais mais avec Astoria toujours partie, Chloé qui va mal, on ne s'occupe pas vraiment de toi.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, Daph'.

-Je sais. Mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais que je suis là ?

-Bien sûr. Merci Daph'.

-Je t'en prie. Tu devrais venir dîner à la maison un soir. Avec Asto bien entendu, enfin si elle se décide à montrer le bout de son nez.

-Ne sois pas injuste, elle est quand même présente pour Chloé.

-Hum... Penses-y, pour le dîner.

-Bonjour...

Drago se leva et contourna Daphné pour voir Blaise et Granger qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Bonjour, dit-il. Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer.

-Tu m'étonnes, souffla Blaise en souriant. Salut Daphné.

-Blaise... Hermione, bonjour.

-Je viens voir Chloé, déclara celle-ci après les avoir salué. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais là.

-Ok, merci. Elle est en haut dans sa chambre.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Hermione leur lança un dernier coup d'œil avant de repartir, recroisant le regard pétillant de Blaise. Il avait toujours l'air de savoir ce que les gens pensaient, surtout elle, c'était horripilant... et un peu gênant. Elle avait été surprise de voir Drago et Daphné si proches. Mais Blaise aussi avait été surpris, elle l'avait bien vu. Elle monta dans la chambre de Chloé, se demandant ce qu'il se passait vraiment entre Drago et sa belle sœur.

-Salut Chloé. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je suis contente d'être rentrée à la maison.

-Tant mieux, j'ai croisé ta tante Daphné, tu l'as vu ?

-Non, elle vient pas me voir.

-Ah bon?

-Elle vient voir papa. Elle est amoureuse de lui.

-Oh je ne crois pas que...

-Si, tout le monde le dit, j'ai déjà entendu Blaise et Théo en parler et puis aussi Grand mère Narcissa et Grand Père Lucius. Apparemment, tout le monde le sait sauf Papa. Elle vient toujours le voir mais moi c'est rare.

-Désolée.

-C'est pas grave. Toute façon, elle sait jamais quoi me dire. Elle est pas drôle.

-J'imagine.

Hermione et Chloé continuèrent de bavarder tout en appliquant la pommade et vérifiant les cicatrices. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle redescendait. Blaise et Drago papotaient.

-J'y vais, tout va bien là haut. A plus.

-A plus.

Blaise attendit que Granger soit bien partie pour lancer un regard perplexe à son ami.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ? Tu faisais quoi avec Daphné?

-Comment ça?

-On arrive avec Granger et vous étiez super proches.

-Elle me réconfortait. C'est une amie et ma belle-sœur, Blaise tu te fais des idées.

-Je t'en prie Drago. On sait très bien tous les deux que Daphné en pince pour toi.

-Quoi ! N'importe quoi !

-Drago, tout le monde le sait, à part toi qui te voiles la face.

-OK, si tu veux, elle en pince pour moi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis marié je te rappelle. Et Daphné est la sœur de ma femme, c'est une amie, c'est tout.

-Ce qu'on a vu avec Granger, ça ne ressemblait pas à une relation de famille.

-Tu m'emmerdes. Et tu sais ce que pense Granger maintenant?

-Tu sais bien que Granger est un livre ouvert, elle était surprise.

-Et alors?

-Alors, rien. Il parait que vous avez dîné ensemble.

-Je me répète mais et alors ?

-Je trouve ça étonnant.

-C'est le docteur de ma fille, Tyler était là, j'avais faim, elle avait faim, on a mangé. Tu en fais une montagne.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu m'emmerdes, Blaise, avec tes insinuations.

-C'était bien mon but, je monte voir Chloé.

Drago le regarda partir et se retint à grand peine de balancer ses affaires de son bureau. Blaise pouvait être vraiment emmerdant quand il le voulait. Daphné et lui, n'importe quoi ! D'accord, Daphné avait eu des sentiments pour lui à Poudlard et avant son mariage avec Astoria, mais c'était du passé tout ça. Mais que Blaise soupçonne quelque chose entre Hermione et lui... ça n'allait vraiment pas du tout.

.

Victoire lut la lettre rapidement et la cacha dans ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas que Lane la surprenne. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se rembrunisse. Elle détestait cette situation. Elle avait deux meilleures amies qui se détestaient profondément, qui lui en voulaient à elle et elle leur en voulait à toutes les deux. Elles n'auraient pas du la mettre dans cette situation. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente pour Katie et Tyler. Son amie venait de lui raconter le superbe week-end que celui-ci avait concocté pour elle : promenade en amoureux, diner dans un manoir et vol en balai. Katie semblait vraiment amoureuse. Victoire en était vraiment contente. Tyler semblait être un mec bien et Teddy pouvait le surveiller puisqu'il était devenu son colocataire. Victoire détestait ne pas être là avec eux. Elle comprenait maintenant Katie qui avait parfois du mal à vivre le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux loin d'elle. De savoir que Teddy et Katie étaient ensemble, s'amusaient sans elle était difficile à gérer, surtout depuis qu'elle sortait avec Teddy. Elle avait donc hâte de finir Poudlard et de les rejoindre et de connaitre plus Tyler.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je rangeais mes affaires, répondit Victoire, ignorant l'agressivité de Lane.

Celle-ci devenait invivable. Victoire essayait de la comprendre, de ne pas relever les insultes envers Katie mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Elle réalisait que Lane n'avait jamais été tendre envers Katie, qu'elle ne l'avait, en fin de compte, jamais aimée. Michelle, une de leurs camarades de chambres, et elle s'étaient rapprochées au début de l'année. Lane faisait la tête et Michelle avait une sœur qui avait disparu il y a peu et s'était renfermée, terriblement inquiète. Michelle lui avait révélé beaucoup de choses sur Lane dont la rivalité qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée entre les deux jeunes filles. Victoire en était assez déçue. Elle ne se rappelait pas que Katie ait jamais dit la moindre méchanceté sur Lane, à part ses dernières semaines, toujours aussi furieuse que Lane lui ait cassé le bras.

-C'est Katie?

-Lane...

-Quoi, je peux demander ! Je sais que tu es fâchée contre moi.

-Je ne suis pas fâchée.

-Vraiment!

-Enfin, un peu, tu l'as fait valser sur un mur je te rappelle.

-Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Et puis...

-Dis pas que c'est sa faute, tu sais qu'elle aurait pu porter plainte ? Parce que crois-moi, beaucoup lui ont dit de le faire!

-Et bien qu'elle le fasse!

-Il vaut mieux pas parce que tu serais dans un sacré pétrin pour ton avenir professionnel ! Essaie de comprendre que je puisse t'en vouloir, elle est mon amie.

-Elle sort avec Tyler, hein ?

-Lane...

-Tu trouves pas ça dégueulasse?

-Et bien, non, pour être franche... je veux dire, je t'adore, tu le sais, mais tu n'as jamais parlé à Tyler et je comprends, c'était pas facile d'aller lui parler mais Katie ne savait pas ce que tu ressentais pour lui, tu ne le lui as jamais dit et... ils sont, il l'aime bien et elle l'aime bien alors non je ne trouve pas ça... je trouve ça bien pour eux et je suis désolée pour toi si tu n'arrives pas à me comprendre parce que moi, ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de comprendre, je me suis embrouillée avec ma meilleure amie pour toi, avec certaines de mes cousines. Ma grand mère est littéralement furax de savoir ce que tu as fait et que je continue à te parler mais je t'ai trouvé des excuses ! Et toi, tu, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'envoyer bouler, d'être méchante que ce soit envers moi ou envers Katie. Alors, arrêtes, s'il te plait. Si tu veux que notre amitié ne soit pas gâchée par tout ça, arrêtes.

-Je vois. Tu la choisis, elle.

-Tu comprends rien ! Depuis le début, je t'ai choisi, toi et tu ne le remarques même pas. Je t'ai choisi mais parce que je savais que Katie pourrait le comprendre et me pardonner alors que toi, tu ne comprends rien. Oui, elle est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis toujours, tu comprends ? On a que quelques mois d'écarts et je la voyais quasiment toutes les semaines. Je suis désolée que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça. Maintenant, si tu veux toujours qu'on soit amies, j'en serais contente parce que tu comptes pour moi. Si tu ne le veux pas, si tu préfères te cacher derrière ta haine envers Katie, et bien tant pis pour toi. Je serais triste mais je m'en remettrais, parce que ça voudra dire que tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Sur ce discours, Victoire sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle commune rejoindre ses autres amis. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait envie de dire ses quatre vérités à Lane, c'était fait et ça faisait du bien. En espérant que Lane retrouve ses esprits...

.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un rentrer mais elle n'eut pas le courage d'avoir peur. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était enfermée ici. Mais cette fois, quelque chose l'interpella, ce n'était pas l'homme de d'habitude. C'était une femme. Peut-être venait-elle la sauver ? Elle en avait trop marre des allers et venues de l'homme, de ses viols à répétition, de ses tortures quotidiennes, pour ce qu'elle croyait. Elle était littéralement épuisée. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que la mort vienne la délivrer. Au début, elle avait résisté. Elle n'était pas gryffondor pour rien mais peu à peu, elle avait compris qu'elle était bel et bien piégée et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en sortir, à part s'il en décidait autrement. Et encore, elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit lui le chef. Elle savait qu'il y en avait plusieurs, des hommes. Et aussi des prisonnières, elle en entendait crier, hurler. C'était presque pire que de crier soi-même.

-Je, s'il vous plait, aidez-moi, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié.

La femme sourit, mais pas d'un sourire rassurant. Bien au contraire

-Tu crois que je vais venir te sauver, petite fille ?

Jude se mit à pleurer, horrifiée par la voix glaciale de la femme. Non, elle n'était visiblement pas venue pour la sauver.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça sera bientôt fini. Ne bouges pas.

La femme lui prit le bras et de sa baguette, grava quelque chose sur son poignet, un sigle, qui lui rappelait quelque chose, un blason d'une famille qu'elle connaissait mais qui ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je te le dirais bien mais quelle importance ça a ? Nous n'avons pas encore décidé si tu allais mourir ou servir à autre chose. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en a un qui aimait jouer avec toi; Je n'aime pas trop les priver de leur récompense.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Question intéressante, je te l'accorde mais tu ne mérites pas de connaitre la raison de tout ça.

-Vous êtes un monstre!

-C'est possible. Mais toi aussi.

-Non, je n'ai rien fait.

-Bien sûr, parce que tu crois que ne rien faire fait de toi quelque chose de bien ? Tu te trompes, petite lionne. Tu te trompes lourdement.

-J'ai de la famille, des parents, une sœur, ils doivent s'inquiéter, s'il vous plait, laissez moi partir.

-Moi aussi j'ai une famille, mais cela ne rentre pas dans l'équation. C'est fini ! Regarde comme c'est joli !

Sur ce, la femme partie. Jude se remit à pleurer, regardant le symbole gravé sur son poignet. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et que représentait-il ? Elle voyait toujours le blason de la famille mais il y avait autre chose dessus. Cela signifiait forcément quelque chose mais quoi ? Si seulement elle se souvenait à qui appartenait ce blason...

.

-Daphné est ma belle sœur, tu sais.

Hermione leva les yeux de son assiette pour fixer Drago. Elle détestait quand il la regardait comme ça. Il lui disait quelque chose pour qu'elle réagisse et il analysait ses émotions qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à cacher. Il le faisait exprès.

-Oui, je sais.

-Non parce que Blaise... quand vous êtes arrivés, il a cru que tu t'imaginais des choses.

Hermione sourit, amusée de voir le détournement qu'il prenait pour lui faire comprendre certaines choses.

-Je m'imagine rien.

-Tant mieux parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une amitié entre nous.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu me crois pas.

-Si... enfin disons que je le crois de ton côté. Après, je pense que Daphné...

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda froidement Drago. T'as parlé avec Blaise ? Millie ?

-Non...

- Dis-moi.

-Ta fille.

-Ma... Chloé ?

-Tu as une autre fille que je ne connais pas, Malefoy ?

-Très drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Je suis pas sensée te le répéter. Juste que... je lui ai dis que Daphné était là et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas là pour elle mais pour toi. Et... que tout le monde savait qu'elle en pinçait pour toi. Fais pas cette tête, c'est pas un drame.

-Ah non, que ma fille pense que sa tante est amoureuse de moi, ce n'est pas grave?

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de la traumatiser en tous cas.

-Génial. Arrêtes de rire, Granger.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était tellement drôle parfois, sans le vouloir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait s'asseoir avec elle. Il avait repris les potions maintenant que Chloé était rentrée chez eux et elle avait pensé qu'il l'ignorerait après le diner de l'autre soir mais il n'en avait rien fait, au contraire. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était venu et bêtement, ça lui faisait plaisir. Voilà qu'elle régressait...

-Ça avance les potions?

-Ouais, ça peut aller. Il y a de très bons jeunes. Je pensais pas.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout que tu juges les jeunes. Ils apportent beaucoup.

-T'as revu Tyler? Il se débrouille bien?

-Non, il est en cours cette semaine. Ils ne commencent leur formation pratique qu'en janvier.

-Tu crois qu'il choisira pédiatrie ?

-Je sais pas. Il essaiera en stage surement.

-Il m'a dit... pour Katie et lui.

-Ils sont siiiii mignons.

-Granger... soupira Drago.

-Quoi ! C'est vrai, et puis tu aimes bien Katie, ne dis pas le contraire.

-Oui je l'aime bien, en tout point différente de toi, se moqua-t-il.

-C'est faux, on se ressemble bien plus que tu ne le crois.

-Je plaisantais, Granger.

-Oh, ok, je ne savais pas que tu le pouvais ! Se moqua-t-elle à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

-Te tournes pas ! Souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Y a un homme derrière toi. Je crois qu'il me suit. Je le vois partout ou presque.

-Pourquoi il te suivrait ? Par rapport à Parkinson?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Vous en avez parlé avec Blaise et Millie, et Millie m'en a reparlé l'autre jour. C'est quoi l'histoire?

-Elle s'est mariée bien trop jeune à un connard, c'est ça l'histoire. Apparemment, elle a filé à l'anglaise et son mari la cherche.

-Oh. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Ça fait des années. Après la naissance de nos filles en fait. On les a eues en même temps et elle ne voulait jamais sortir. Et au début, on s'est pas inquiété et puis après, c'était trop tard. Ça doit faire sept ans que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Elle refusait toutes invitations. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle est pas venue nous voir quand elle est partie de chez son mari ?

-Je sais pas.

-Je m'inquiète, malgré ces années, elle reste mon amie, on a partagé tellement de choses à Poudlard...

Hermione se tut. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle savait plus ou moins où se trouvait Parkinson: avec Ron, en sécurité. Elle aurait aimé rassurer Drago qui avait l'air sincèrement inquiet mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ron et Harry lui faisaient confiance et jamais elle ne trahirait leur secret. Par contre, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

.

**Voili, voilou, un gros chapitre pour aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous a plu avec une grande avancée pour Tyler & Katie, leur premier baiser ! Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Drago qui commence à assumer quelques sentiments dans sa tête et encore la méchante hihi !**

**A la semaine prochaine ou à ce week-end pour ma mini-fic !**

**Bisous !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Mes reviews augmentent, merci beaucoup ! Allez, je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps (je suis gentille, hein ? xD)…**

**Iliana : merci beaucoup ! oui j'adore Katie et Tyler aussi, je suis contente que tu les aimes autant que moi xD Ah oui Drago & Hermione… j'aime les faire patienter, hihi**

**Melle x : merci beaucoup ! J'aime la forme de ta review ! Alors, 1-je suis contente que tu adores, ça me touche vraiment, 2-, oui merci, ça va ! Merci de demander ! je suis sur un courant plutôt positif en ce moment donc…3-hi, j'avoue Katie & Tyler, ah, ça fait rêver ! 4-cool moi aussi, il fallait un éclaircissement entre Vic et Lane parce que bon ! On n'a pas tjs bien compris pourquoi Vic agissait comme ça maintenant, on sait ! 5-Ah trop lentement entre dramione ? Ca va finir par changer, promis… encore un peu de patience ! 6-Oops, ils ne sont pas dans celui là non plus, mais contente que ce soit ton couple préféré ! 7- la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises !**

**Barbyes : merci ! et oui Tyler et Katie, so cute comme tu dis !**

**Juls : merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui Vic s'est enfin lâchée lol ! Bises**

**C. : merci beaucoup ! Et non je ne t'en veux pas, une review tous les 2 chapitres, c'est déjà bien par rapport à ceux qui n'en postent pas du tout ! Et t'inquiète, j'aime les romans ! J'espère que je vais réussir à gérer le RP mais pour l'instant je dirais que oui lol Et pour Ginny, ça ira toujours mieux qu'hier ! Elle va avancer petit à petit… Merci merci, parfait pour TK, ça me touche ! On aura surement le point de vue d'Hermione tôt ou tard oui ! Ah Victoire… oui il était temps qu'elle mette les points sur les « i » à Lane ! Et je suis vraiment contente que les conversations de dramione soit amuse et naturel, c'est vraiment ce que je voulais ! Merci, merci ! Bises !**

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! Et oui Victoire est gentille au fond, enfin je pense qu'elle ne veut pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais n'aime pas les embrouilles, donc… Ah tu es la première à faire le rapprochement entre Michelle et la prisonnière, je suis bien contente xD Même si ce n'est qu'un détail hihi ! Et oui dur dur pour Daphné, hihi ! Bises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 18**

Dès qu'Hermione eut fini sa journée de travail, elle transplana au Ministère pour voir Harry, la discussion qu'elle avait eue le midi avec Drago toujours dans sa tête.

-Il n'est pas là, répondit sa secrétaire.

-Il est où?

-Je ne peux pas le dire, Madame.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Je DOIS savoir où il est. TOUTE DE SUITE.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, balbutia la secrétaire.

-Vous allez me le dire quand même!

-Hermione?

-Oh Harry.

-Tu martyrises ma secrétaire ?

-Il fallait que je te voie, désolée, on va dans ton bureau ?

-Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Hermione attendit qu'ils soient assis pour commencer. Elle savait bien que pour lui dire ça elle allait devoir lui dire autre chose et que ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

-Voilà, je, hum, déjeunais avec Malefoy.

-Tu... tu quoi ?

-Oui, il travaille à l'hôpital et, tu sais, ça nous arrive de manger ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh parce qu'on est de bonne compagnie mais ce n'est pas le sujet. On parlait et là il s'est mis à me parler de Parkinson.

-Continue, demanda Harry, tout à fait professionnel maintenant.

-En fait, tu sais, je t'avais déjà dit que Malefoy et ses amis avaient eu la visite de Diggs ? Et bien depuis, Malefoy se sent suivi ! Il y avait un mec à l'hôpital, il le voit partout et il pense que c'est par rapport à Parkinson.

-Hum.

-Ça t'aide ?

-C'est bon à savoir.

-Comment va Ron ? Il me manque terriblement, dis le lui.

-Je lui dirais. Tu lui manques aussi. Il va bien, il s'en sort très bien.

-Tant mieux. Ça se passe bien avec elle?

-Oui, ça a l'air d'aller.

-Bon. Et comment va Ginny?

-Ça va.

-Ça va vous deux ?

-Oui, elle est un peu lunatique. Des jours, elle est très enjouée, et d'autres jours, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sort pas du lit. Mais on fait des efforts pour que ça aille.

-Tant mieux.

-Manges avec nous ce soir, passe, ça nous fera du bien.

-D'accord, je vais passer la voir.

-Merci. Et on reparlera de cette affaire avec Malefoy.

-Il n'y a rien à dire Harry. On a juste mûri. On peut se parler sans s'entre-tuer, c'est bien non?

-Si tu le dis.

Hermione n'insista pas et transplana directement chez Harry.

.

Harry regarda Hermione partir et s'adossa à sa chaise de bureau. Il rédigea une note pour qu'un groupe d'Aurors surveillent Malefoy, Zabini et Bulstrode et repèrent ceux qui, soi-disant, les surveilleraient. Pas qu'il en doutait, Hermione avait l'air sérieux et pourquoi les autres lui auraient-ils menti ? Il n'y avait là aucun intérêt. Malefoy ne pouvait pas savoir que Parkinson était protégée par le Ministère. D'ailleurs, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'Hermione et Malefoy déjeunent ensemble, cela lui semblait trop incongru ! Malefoy était un ennemi... d'accord, cela faisait bien quinze ans qu'ils avaient fini Poudlard, il avait témoigné en faveur des Malefoy au procès mais tout de même... De plus, il avait trouvé Hermione plutôt bizarre en lui en parlant. Ah, elle devait savoir que cela ne lui plairait pas. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il détestait Malefoy ! Il se doutait bien que s'il avait du le fréquenter, il se serait peut être adouci, un de ses collègues était bien à Serpentard et il s'entendait à merveille avec lui. Il ne devrait pas penser encore à des querelles d'adolescents. C'était la même chose pour Ron & Parkinson. Il savait que Ron s'attachait plus qu'il ne fallait et d'un côté, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre parce que dans sa tête il voyait toujours celle qu'il l'avait dénoncé le soir de la bataille finale, celle qui était une peste absolue. Elle ne méritait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait, bien sûr, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas que Ron oublie qui elle était. Mais ce qu'elle était, ce n'était surement plus une peste mais une mère...

Il se mit alors à penser à Ginny. Ginny qui devait l'attendre. C'est pour ça qu'il avait envoyé Hermione, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Il savait qu'il allait rentrer tard. Pourtant, ce soir, il n'avait rien à faire de particulier. Tout attendrait le lendemain alors pourquoi restait-il au bureau ? Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas voir sa femme? Il n'avait plus envie et ce, depuis longtemps. Dès qu'elle rentrait de ses tournois de Quidditch, il essayait de tout cœur de faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui : rentrer tôt, dîner avec elle... mais il n'en pouvait plus, littéralement. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer chez lui. Il s'en était rendu compte, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas touché et le plus grave, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Pourquoi ? Il avait longtemps cru que c'était la faute du bébé, de la perte qu'il avait ressenti quand Ginny avait fait une fausse couche. Ça avait été tellement douloureux. Il était prêt à être père. Pourtant, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait que la perte du bébé n'avait pas été la cause de tout cela. Cela remontait à bien plus loin que ça. Cela faisait des années que rien n'était plus pareil. Il l'aimait, c'était certain. Il l'aimerait toujours. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir qui en était venu à détester sa vie, à détester Ginny et à se détester lui-même.

.

-Ginny? C'est Hermione. Tu es là?

Hermione entendit du bruit à l'étage et une Ginny endormie vint à sa rencontre.

-Oh Hermione, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que, par Merlin, il est déjà cette heure là ! Harry va bientôt arriver et...

-Ça va Ginny?

-Oui, oui, j'étais un peu fatiguée alors je me suis endormie !

-Je viens du bureau d'Harry, il sera là dans une petite heure.

-Oh ok. Je reviens.

Hermione s'installa dans le canapé de ses amis, un peu surprise de voir Ginny en pyjama. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style. Elle réapparue, habillée mais Hermione la sentait à fleur de peau.

-Ginny ? Tu n'as pas l'air de...

Mais avant qu'Hermione ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Ginny éclata en sanglot. Hésitante, Hermione s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il était tellement rare de voir Ginny pleurer. Autant elle-même pleurait dès qu'il y avait un trop plein d'émotions en elle, autant Ginny gardait en elle ses larmes. Hermione pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois qu'elle avait vu son amie pleurer, ce qui n'empêchait pas la rouquine de se confier à la mort de Fred, à son mariage, et lors de la perte de son bébé.

-Ginny? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je, j'ai, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise Hermione!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ça ne peut pas être si grave.

-Si, tu vas me détester.

-Mais non, voyons, tu es mon amie, jamais je ne te détesterais. Dis-moi.

-Je, j'ai trompé Harry !

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Les sanglots de Ginny redoublèrent dans ses bras. Elle la serra un peu plus contre elle, n'arrivant pas à s'imprégner de ce que Ginny venait de dire.

-Je, t'es sûr ? Enfin, non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Oh Ginny, comment s'est arrivé ?

-Je sais pas! Pleura Ginny, Ça n'allait vraiment pas ! Avant le championnat, Harry était froid, jamais là, j'étais excédée, frustrée, affreusement triste et... à la soirée de victoire, il est parti tellement tôt ! Je sais, je sais, il fait ça pour son boulot, il sauve le monde, il est parfait et moi je ne suis qu'une horrible personne ! Je l'aime et je le trompe ! Je me déteste.

-Ginny, dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas horrible.

-Mais si ! Je sais que tu le penses aussi, tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Tu, avec qui ?

-Avec Théo ! Il est tellement gentil, tu comprends, tellement attentionné, il comprenait toujours ce qui n'allait pas et, on avait bu à la soirée et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu' Harry ne m'avait pas aimé comme ça !

-Il faut que tu lui dises.

-Non, ça va le détruire! Je veux pas, je peux pas lui faire ça, tu comprends, s'affola-t-elle.

-Mais regardes comment tu es, ça va te pourrir la vie. Harry a déjà remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien.

-Peu importe, je, c'est ma punition, je veux pas lui faire de mal, je vais tout faire pour me racheter.

-Ginny...

-S'il te plait, Hermione, je t'en supplie, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais ne lui dis rien, tu sais comment il va réagir. Il va culpabiliser, il va être détruit et... je veux pas. Promets-le-moi. Promets, Hermione.

-Je, je te le promets mais je vais te forcer à le lui dire, il se doit d'être au courant, tu le sais très bien, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Tu dois me trouver horrible.

-Mais non, je ne veux pas te juger. Je peux pas dire que je ne suis pas déçue mais je sais que vous avez vécu des choses difficiles et qui sait comment j'aurais réagi ? Arrêtes de pleurer maintenant. Reprends-toi avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Tu restes manger?

-Ok. Et toi, penses-y. Tu vas devoir lui dire.

-On verra.

Hermione regarda Ginny vaquer à la préparation du diner, le cœur brisé. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle savait que la vérité finirait par éclater et cela lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle ne voulait perdre aucun de ses amis et elle savait qu'ils allaient continuer à se détruire encore un moment.

.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et Katie se leva en même temps que ses amis pour sortir de cours. Et une autre journée de terminée. Avec hâte, elle se pressa dehors pour voir si Tyler était là. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble et il venait la chercher dès que ses cours le lui permettaient. Elle essayait de se contenir, en vain, ce qui faisait bien rire ses amis.

-Tu vas finir par nous le présenter ? Soupira Lana en le voyant, adossé contre un mur.

-Je sais pas, répondit Katie, l'esprit déjà ailleurs.

-Allez, emmènes le avec nous boire un verre, supplia Amy.

-Ouais, les filles ont raison, quoi tu as honte de nous ? Demanda Lana.

-Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! Je vais voir s'il est d'accord.

Katie s'avança vers Tyler et se laissa embrasser, ce qui la mettait toujours dans un état pas possible.

-Salut toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres, bonne journée ?

-Longue, trop longue, répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de se reculer : hum, mes amis voulaient savoir si tu voulais venir boire un verre avec nous.

-T'en as envie, toi ?

-Ouais, ça peut être sympa, on n'est pas obligé de rester longtemps si tu v…

-J'en serais ravie, coupa-t-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer vers ses amis.

Katie refit les présentations et ils se dirigèrent vers un café qu'ils fréquentaient souvent. Tyler était ravi de rencontrer enfin ses amis. Il savait par Teddy qu'elle n'aimait pas trop mélanger ses deux mondes mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble

Tyler n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher une seconde s'il pouvait faire autrement. Et il était assez curieux de la voir avec ses amis.

-Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demanda Matt après qu'ils fussent assis autour d'un café - ou thé, ou chocolat selon les goûts.

-Euh...

-Il fait comme Teddy, coupa Katie, il est dans l'histoire, la mythologie.

Tyler lui lança un petit regard, étonné mais ne dit rien, il était plus simple que Katie invente ses propres mensonges et c'était surement plus facile de raconter la même chose que pour Teddy.

-Tu connais bien Teddy alors?

-Ouais, enfin au lycée, pas trop mais maintenant on est coloc.

-Chouette.

-Et vous, vous allez à l'université, tenta Tyler, hésitant sur le mot, et voulant détourner la conversation de lui.

Tous répondirent et Tyler se détendit un peu, il n'avait pas pensé que cela serait difficile de parler de lui parce que tout ce qui le concernait avait attrait à la magie, ce qui était difficile à expliquer à des moldus. Mais lui et Katie firent en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux et Tyler les trouvait plutôt sympa.

-Salut.

Tyler se tourna vers le jeune qui venait d'arriver et il sentait une légère tension investir le groupe. Il s'assit près de Katie, ne la lâchant pas du regard et Tyler sentit monter en lui une certaine jalousie. Lui qui n'avait jamais été jaloux, il avait bien envie de l'envoyer valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne loupa pas les regards échangés entre les autres.

-On me présente ? Dit-il en posant son coude sur la chaise de Katie.

-C'est Tyler, déclara Katie, mon copain. Ty, voici Maxime, un copain.

-Son ex pour être précis, ajouta Max, le sourire mauvais. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes messages.

Katie essaya de garder un air impassible, gênée comme jamais. Leur relation remontait à presque un an et il n'avait jamais vraiment lâché l'affaire. Ça avait créé une coupure entre les trois garçons puisque Matt et Jack avaient plus ou moins choisis le côté de Katie, Max devenant insupportable.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De tout et de rien, on faisait connaissance avec Tyler.

-D'où tu le connais ? Demanda-t-il, directement à Katie.

-C'est un copain de Teddy.

-Ah Teddy, comment il va ?

-Bien.

-Et la belle Victoire ?

Katie lui répondit, sentant Tyler se tendre un peu à ses côtés. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait cachée dans un trou de souris.

-On allait y aller, fit Katie en se levant.

Tyler se leva à sa suite et se retrouva en face de Maxime qui avait suivi leur mouvement. Les deux autres se levèrent, inquiets.

-Max, soupira Katie. Commences pas.

-Quoi, j'ai rien fait encore, je regarde juste qui tu fréquentes, j'aimerai pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

En disant cela, il avait posé la main sur le bras de Katie. Tyler s'avança alors pour repousser sa main.

-Exagères pas, prévint-il.

-C'est qu'il est jaloux ? Nargua-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

-Les garçons, c'est bon, tenta Katie.

-Tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux, penses que je suis déjà passé par là!

-Maxime! Cria Katie, rouge de honte.

Tyler se retint à grand peine de sortir sa baguette et s'avança encore plus vers Maxime, ils étaient désormais nez à nez.

-Tyler, lâches l'affaire, il le fait exprès.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait voulu d'un mec comme toi, répliqua Tyler, la voix glaciale. Et si c'est le cas, heureusement pour tout le monde, elle a fini par voir le déchet que tu es.

Le poing de Maxime s'abattit sur le visage de Tyler avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un geste. Tyler ne s'était pas défendu, il n'avait pas voulu frapper le premier mais il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Tout le monde se mit à crier alors que Tyler lui redonnait un coup de point. Matt et Jack les séparèrent. Tyler se dégagea :

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle, menaça-t-il avant de prendre la main de Katie et de sortir du café.

Katie ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, attendant que Tyler, visiblement furieux, se calme.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, mais il ne répondit pas : Tyler?

-T'es sorti avec lui ? Demanda Tyler, toujours en colère.

-Quelques mois oui, mais il était pas comme ça, il a pas trop aimé que je le quitte mais il est gentil sinon.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment et je te trouve mal placé pour me demander des comptes sur mes ex avec les filles que tu t'es balancé ! S'énerva Katie.

-Balancé?

-Avec qui tu as couché ! Expliqua Katie en retenant un sourire.

-Je, je te demande pas des comptes, je suis surpris vu le type et par Salazar je suis jaloux, contente?

-Pas du tout. Enfin un peu, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, ce qui le fit sourire. Et franchement, peu importe avec qui on est sorti maintenant qu'on est ensemble, ok ?

-Mouais.

-T'aurais pas du le frapper, j'ai cru que tu allais lui envoyer un sort.

-Je l'ai bien cru aussi, admit Tyler. Je me suis dis que tu n'aimerais pas.

-Absolument pas.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et il lui entoura la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle l'embrassa sur son bleu sur le côté de la joue et le regarda.

-Sinon, tu as aimé mes copains ?

-A part le débile oui.

-C'est pas un débile, il va faire maths Sup.

-Je comprends rien de ce que tu dis et l'histoire ? La mythologie, t'as rien de plus nul ?

-C'est le sujet sur lequel ils te demanderont jamais de parler, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi pour Teddy et c'était plus simple que vous fassiez la même chose. J'avoue, ils auraient été plus impressionnés si j'avais dis médecine mais si un jour tu dois les soigner... ils auraient compris que tu étais nul en fait.

-Pff, c'est nul le monde moldu.

-Hé! Grogna Katie en lui tapant l'épaule. Retires ça tout de suite!

-Jamais.

.

Bien après qu'elle soit partie, Tyler se retrouva chez lui avec Teddy et Adam. Il avait retourné dans sa tête mille façons de poser la question à Teddy et aucune n'était mieux que l'autre.

-J'ai rencontré l'ex de Katie, tu sais, commença-t-il.

-Ouais, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Joli bleu, je me suis toujours retenu de lui casser la gueule moi-même.

-Pourquoi elle était avec lui, alors?

-Non, mais il n'était pas si mal. Au début. Il était plutôt gentil mais il est vite devenu collant, lourd et super jaloux. Du coup, il m'aimait pas. Je le lui rendais bien.

-Pourquoi ils se sont séparés?

Teddy fronça les sourcils, se demandant où Tyler voulait en venir. Il avait l'air gêné de la conversation mais voulait semble-t-il des réponses.

-Tu devrais en parler à Katie.

-Allez, on est copains maintenant?

-En fait, ce qu'il veut savoir, supposa Adam, c'est s'ils ont couché ensemble.

-Adam!

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai, non?

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Tyler après un instant de silence. Alors?

-Parles-en à Katie. On est peut être copains maintenant mais Katie, c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle passera toujours avant toi, vieux.

-Un indice ?

-Non. J'ai hâte d'entendre parler de la conversation des ex, se moqua-t-il alors.

Tyler grogna mais ne dit rien, au fond il comprenait Teddy mais il aurait bien aimé savoir jusqu'où ça avait été entre Maxime et Katie sans qu'il ait besoin de lui demander...

.

Ginny finit de se coiffer et se regarda dans la glace, assez satisfaite. Elle ne remercierait jamais la magie de lui avoir enlevé les horribles cernes qui lui barraient le visage à cause de ses insomnies. Plus la soirée, s'était approchée, plus le stress en elle montait. Elle allait le revoir.

-Tu es prête?

Ginny se tourna vers Harry et sourit. Il était toujours aussi beau en costume, sa cravate de travers. Elle la lui remit.

-Oui. On peut y aller.

Harry tenta un sourire et Ginny soupira le plus silencieusement possible. Elle voyait bien qu' Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller à cette soirée. Depuis quelques temps, il avait repris son habitude de rentrer tard. Ginny essayait de ne rien dire mais dans son cœur, elle souffrait. L'avoir dit à Hermione ne l'avait pas du tout aidé. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas jugée, elle était d'un grand soutien, même si elle la suppliait de le dire à Harry. Ginny n'était pas encore prête. Quand le serait-elle? Elle mettait pourtant Hermione dans une situation injuste. Elle aurait du en parler à Crystal mais elle avait évité de revoir son amie. Ginny se doutait que Crystal savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Théo et elle. Plus qu'une nuit, des sentiments, du moins du côté du coach. Et Ginny ne voulait pas y faire face.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de la Maison Ester, une maison très prisée lors de ses fêtes, entourés par de nombreux autres invités. Son sourire se fana en voyant qu'elle était assise juste à côté de Théo, à la table d'honneur. Cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner. Elle retrouva les membres de son équipe avec plaisir. Harry la délaissa pour parler à des collègues puis elle le vit avec Hermione qui était également venue, en tant qu'amie mais aussi et surtout héroïne de guerre qui se devait de participer à ce genre de manifestations. Elle détestait ça.

-Salut!

Ginny se tourna vers Crystal qui lui lança un regard de reproche. Ginny baissa la tête honteuse.

-Désolée.

-Quoi, de m'avoir évitée ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Plus tard ?

-Si tu veux.

Elles se rapprochèrent de leur table. Théo y était déjà. Il se tourna vers elles, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard impassible, avant de reprendre la conversation avec Emma, sa voisine de droite. Ginny s'installa et le calvaire commença. Le dîner était très bon mais elle n'arriva pas y trouver le moindre goût, totalement consciente de la présence de son mari à sa gauche, qui s'ennuyait ferme et son amant à droite, qui faisait tout pour ne pas lui parler directement. Crystal, en face d'elle, semblait évaluer la situation d'un regard d'aigle. Elle ne fut pas soulagée quand Hermione vint les saluer, le visage un peu crispé. Elle essaya de la rassurer, en vain.

Le dîner s'éternisa, des discours furent prononcés. De loin, Hermione observait ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas venir à cette soirée, elle détestait ça mais elle savait que Ginny, Harry et Théo seraient là et sa conscience lui avait dit qu'elle se devait d'être là. Luna détestant ce genre de manifestations, c'est Neville qui l'avait accompagné, lui aussi en tant que héros de guerre. Hermione était ravie qu'il ait pu prendre sa soirée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu observes comme ça ?

-Oh rien du tout, pardon. Alors, professeur, tout se passe bien à Poudlard.

-Superbement bien. Les élèves m'apprécient, ça me change de ma propre expérience à Poudlard.

-Oh Neville, tout le monde t'appréciait.

-Ouais ! Et toi, tout se passe bien au boulot ? Et où est Ron, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Luna m'a dit qu'il avait eu un souci au boulot.

-Oui, il prend des vacances prolongées bien méritées. Il donne peu de nouvelles mais il va bien. Et moi, le boulot, ça va.

Une de leur voisine de table demanda quelque chose à Neville, sur un de ses enfants à Poudlard et Hermione en profita pour regarder de nouveau la table d'honneur. Ils finissaient juste le dessert quand elle vit Harry se lever de table. Suspicieuse, elle regarda les visages. Ginny semblait peinée, Crystal furieuse et Théo semblait tout faire pour garder son masque plaisant. Harry quitta la table et Hermione se leva, s'excusant auprès de Neville. Elle sortit de la salle au moment où Harry y arrivait.

-Harry !

-Oh Hermione, je dois y aller, je...

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de partir.

-Hermione, c'est le boulot, soupira Harry.

-Quelque chose de grave ? Voldemort est revenu ?

-Non mais...

-Alors reste, ne fais pas ça à Ginny, c'est sa soirée, elle a besoin de toi !

-Hermione, c'est urgent, il y a eu une attaque.

-Mais tu n'es pas de garde, insista Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller, quelqu'un d'autre peut s'en occuper.

-Non, je dois y aller.

-Harry, je ne suis jamais intervenu dans tes problèmes de mariage mais...

-Alors ne commence pas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Ça va le devenir, s'énerva Hermione, s'il te plait, reste.

-Si tu avais un patient en train de mourir, tu n'iras peut-être ? Tu sais bien que si !

-Mais personne ne va mourir Harry et je n'ai personne qui compte sur moi dans cette salle. Ginny a besoin de toi. Penses à ton mariage.

-J'y pense justement, grogna Harry avant de transplaner.

Hermione resta bouche-bée, surprise qu'Harry ait transplané ainsi et furieuse qu'il soit parti. Elle retourna s'asseoir avisant Ginny qui semblait plus esseulée et les journaux qui allaient en faire des bouchées doubles demain. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Rien. Harry avait fait son choix. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, évidemment si un patient avait besoin d'elle... mais si elle n'était pas de garde, elle n'y allait pas puisqu'elle n'était pas prévenue. Pourquoi Harry se faisait-il prévenir à tout bout de champ ?

A la table d'honneur, les conversations avaient reprises. Le départ d'Harry avait à peine étonné. Ginny se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle avait bien vu Hermione lui courir après mais elle avait du échouer à le faire revenir. Elle vit Crystal quitter la table et s'approcher d'Hermione.

-Ça va ? Lui souffla alors Théo, l'air désolé.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle le plus courageusement possible mais sa voix n'était qu'une fêlure ; elle serait bien sortie prendre l'air mais elle savait que tout le monde attendait sa réaction.

-Ginny...

-C'est pas le moment, Théo.

Théo ferma les yeux et se tourna vers Emma, bien plus loquace. Il avait le cœur en miettes, littéralement. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté le lendemain de leur nuit, il était désespéré. Il avait essayé de la contacter, il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais, quand elle lui avait enfin répondu, elle avait été très claire : elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. Pourtant, lui, ne rêvait que d'elle. Il espérait que les choses changent. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, bien sûr et si elle devait l'être avec Potter, il l'accepterait. Mais il voyait bien que ses deux là ne l'étaient pas. Potter avait fait la gueule toute la soirée, parlant à peine, s'ennuyant ferme et le montrant. Et son départ avait totalement peiné Ginny. Il le détestait de la faire souffrir ainsi mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Plus tard; il sorti prendre l'air. Il en avait mare de toutes ses attentions alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à Ginny et qu'elle faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Elle avait quitté la table pour rejoindre ses deux amies. Théo faisait tout pour ne pas la regarder. Crystal avait compris ses sentiments bien vite et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aperçoive.

-Théo ?

Il se retourna avec surprise en la voyant s'approcher, une étincelle dans les yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit, elle lui avait sauté au cou et l'embrassait. Il la retint par les hanches et ne put que répondre à son baiser. Elle lui avait tellement manqué avec son sourire, ses yeux verts et son odeur. Mais il la repoussa bien vite, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas encore.

-Ginny, attends.

-La soirée est presque finie, murmura-t-elle, j'ai envie de la finir avec toi.

Théo la repoussa un peu plus pour voir son visage suppliant. Il avait envie d'elle, c'était sûr mais s'il voulait réussir à la garder, il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moyen. Mais il était faible, aussi, quand elle se rapprocha, il l'embrassa avant de la repousser une nouvelle fois.

-Non, Ginny, non, on ne peut pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es mariée.

-A un fantôme oui, lança-t-elle, amère.

-Peut-être mais tu l'es quand même, tu fais ça pour te venger de lui et je ne veux pas participer à ça. J'ai des sentiments pour...

-Non, ne dis rien, je t'en prie, demanda Ginny avant de se mettre à pleurer, je suis tellement désolée, pardon.

Théo la reprit dans ses bras pour la calmer, lui murmurant des mots doux pendant qu'elle séchait ses larmes.

-Viens, lui dit-il doucement.

Il lui prit la main et ils montèrent dans la chambre qu'il avait prise. Il s'allongea sur le lit avec elle et la garda dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait, ne sachant pas combien elle lui brisait le cœur. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle pleurait pour un autre.

.

**Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Oui, je sais, pas de Ron & Pansy encore une fois ! Mais promis dans le prochain, il y en a et vous allez aimer ! Ou pas, mouahah ! Enfin bref, ce chapitre, Tyler jaloux, Ginny passe aux aveux mais rechute… je veux vos avis ! Oui, c'est un ordre ! **

**Bisouuuuus, à la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va ! Il fait beau, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et que j'aime le soleil, ça me donne envie d'aller lire et de bronzer au soleil *_* D'ailleurs je viens de finir de lire « la couleur des sentiments » et j'ai trop adoré ! Et j'ai enchainé avec le film et j'ai trop adoré aussi ! Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture parce qu'apparemment, vous voulez tou(te)s voir Ron & Pansy et apparemment, ils sont dans ce chapitre donc…

Sara B : merci beaucoup ! Pour les couples, c'est vrai que ça dépend des chapitres, untel ou untel est plus approfondir, ça va venir xD !

Iliana : merci ! Moi sadique ? Nan… bon un peu mais c'est pour la bonne cause parce que c'est vrai qu'ils en bavent là !

Melle x : merci bcp ! tu devrais être contente pour ce chapitre alors… Mais non faut pas avoir peur pour R/P, tu comprendras pourquoi !

Guest : merci beaucoup ! Ah ah, ça amuse bien Teddy je crois de voir Tyler comme ça ! Et oui, Ginny & Harry c'est bien compliqué… et contente de voir cmt tu ressens toute cette confusion !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 19**

- Je t'ai trompé.

Harry tourna la tête, à la fois choqué et surpris.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, pas certain de bien avoir entendu.

-Je t'ai trompé, reprit Ginny d'un ton un peu plus ferme. J'ai couché avec un autre homme.

Harry resta figé, sentant la douleur de cet aveu couler dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait y croire, il se sentait comme en dehors de son corps, avec une incapacité à réagir, à parler.  
Ginny attendait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit. Peut-être la culpabilité, elle était trop intense, surtout après son aveu à Hermione ou alors pour le faire réagir. Ils étaient là depuis presque une heure après leur repas du dimanche. Pour elle, les dimanches après-midi étaient familiaux, chaleureux. Ici, chez eux, il n'y avait pas de place pour ça. Tout n'était que silence et froideur. Alors ça lui avait échappé. Et maintenant elle attendait, elle ne savait pas quoi, une réaction, n'importe quoi mais il restait là, assis sur son fauteuil, aucune expression sur le visage à part, peut-être un choc mais elle ne pouvait le certifier. Quand avait-elle perdu l'art qu'elle avait de lire sur son visage les quelques expressions qu'il voulait bien lui laisser voir ?

-Harry ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça ne te fait rien ?

Il la fusilla du regard et dans son regard, la tristesse se mêlait à la colère.

-Bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose, tu, je, co, tu crois peut être que je ne ressens rien ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je me mette à hurler, à tout casser pour te montrer que je peux ressentir quelque chose.

-Non ! Je veux juste que tu réagisses, je veux...

-Te faire sauter par un autre, ça j'ai bien compris !

-T'es injuste.

-Je suis injuste ? Cria Harry, c'est toi qui couches avec quelqu'un d'autres et c'est MOI qui suis injuste ? Qui c'est ?

-Peu importe.

-Ça t'importe peut être pas à toi mais à moi, si ! Qui c'est et pourquoi bordel !

-C'est Théo et je ne connais pas la raison, peut-être parce que lui, il fait attention à moi, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes plus, qu'on s'est perdu tous les deux et je ne l'ai pas voulu et puis je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ! Peut-être ça fera avancer les choses, je m'en veux terriblement Harry, pardon!

-On ne dirait pas.

-Je sais, je parais méchante mais non, je t'aime Harry et voir notre couple aller si mal, ça me tue, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi et ça c'est passé.

-Quand ? Où ?

-Après la finale... et hier. Je me sentais tellement seule alors que je devais être heureuse Harry, pour moi, pour ma carrière mais tu n'étais pas là et j'ai perdu toute raison. Je suis désolée Harry, pardonne-moi!

-Je sais pas, je peux pas, pas maintenant, je, je vais monter.

-Non, parle-moi, s'il te plait.

-Pour te dire quoi ? Je peux même plus te regarder! Je peux pas te pardonner, je peux pas comprendre, merde! Tu m'as trompé ! Imagine si c'était moi!

-Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, je suis désolée.

-Tu peux l'être.

Sur ce, Harry monta dans son bureau. Il posa ses mains dessus, essayant de se calmer. Ou peut être, juste une fois, il pourrait craquer et tout envoyer en l'air. Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce que Ginny avait fait, et avec Théodore Nott en plus, ce crétin de Serpentard. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Et Ron qui n'était même pas là. Il se décida alors et alla voir Hermione. Elle était seule, installée sur le canapé en train de lire dans le salon de son appartement. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se leva, perdant le sourire en voyant sa tête.

-Harry ?

-Ginny, elle m'a trompé.

-Oh ! Harry, je suis tellement désolée, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je sais pas, elle vient de me le dire, elle a couché avec Nott, deux fois!

-Deux fois ! Mais... pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est une...

-Harry!

-Quoi ! C'est vrai non! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait osé faire ça ! Je l'aimais tellement et...depuis la finale, tu te rends compte ? Ça fait des semaines!

Mal à l'aise, Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry et lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est pas comme si tu le savais. (..). Tu le savais ?! Oh par Merlin, tu le savais, ne le nies pas, tu n'as jamais su mentir ! Hermione!

-Je, je suis désolée, je l'ai poussé à te le dire, tu comprends, elle m'a, elle s'est confié à moi, je lui ai dit que c'était mal, je te le promets, j'étais très déçue et je voulais qu'elle te le dise, elle me l'a dit y a pas longtemps et, je savais que pour la finale, promis et...

-Tais-toi ! Cria-t-il soudain, laissant une Hermione muette de surprise. Ne te justifies pas, tu es pire qu'elle !

-Mais...

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'as rien dit, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu te devais de me le dire, je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

-Tu le peux, je t'en prie Harry, pardon mais je pouvais pas bafouer sa confiance, tu comprends.

-Non, je comprends pas ! Je, je veux plus vous voir, toutes les deux, vous êtes...

Et il transplana, écœuré. Il venait d'être trahi par les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il n'avait pensé à rien de particulier et il se retrouva dans le cimetière où ses parents avaient été enterrés. Comment Ginny avait pu le tromper ? Comment Hermione avait-elle pu lui cacher une telle chose ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quand et comment sa vie avait pu changer à ce point.

.

Après le départ d'Harry, Hermione avait transplané chez lui pour le suivre, pour voir Ginny. Elle trouva son amie seule, assisse sur le fauteuil, comme Harry l'avait laissé. Elle avait espéré que ce soit Harry qui arrive mais elle vit une Hermione, retenant à peine ses larmes. En la voyant, Ginny fondit à nouveau en larmes. Hermione vint l'enlacer pour la consoler.

-Il est venu chez toi ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Je ne lui aurais pas dit, que tu le savais.

-Fini les mensonges.

-Il l'a mal pris ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux, avoua Hermione.

-Ah ? Il ne me l'a pas montré à moi...

-Ginny...

-J'attendais juste une réaction ! Il était en colère mais... pourquoi il ne me laisse pas le voir ?

-Tu, tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal, il ne voulait surement pas que tu vois sa peine, ça se comprend. Il va se calmer...

-J'espère qu'il arrivera à nous pardonner, je suis désolée de te l'avoir dit et de t'avoir demandé de garder le secret.

-Tu es aussi mon amie. Il doit le comprendre. Il m'a dit que vous aviez couché ensemble deux fois ?

-Hier soir, Harry est parti et je me suis jetée sur Théo mais on n'a pas couché ensemble, juste dormi. Théo voulait pas, il s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir couché avec moi alors que j'étais mariée. Je suis la pire des trainées.

-Voyons Ginny ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu as fait, je ne vais pas te dire que je t'approuve mais la pire des trainées, vraiment ? Tu en es bien loin ! Alors arrêtes et reprends toi.

-Je n'y arrive pas! Je me déteste, c'est horrible et je déteste Harry, ce n'est pas que de ma faute, s'il avait fait un peu attention à moi ! Et je me déteste encore plus de dire cela, rien ne justifie un adultère. C'est horrible.

-C'était une erreur, certes, mais ça vous aidera surement à avancer. Vous ne pouviez plus rester comme ça Ginny, tu le sais bien, à vous déchirer et vous faire du mal. Soit ça sauvera votre couple…

-Soit ça va le casser définitivement. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

-Dans les deux cas, tu le sauras et je serais là pour vous deux si vous avez besoin.

-Tu es géniale.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry pense la même chose en ce moment.

.

Le réveil sonna une nouvelle fois et Katie se décida à se lever. Elle avait si bien dormi ! Elle s'habilla et se rendit dans la cuisine pour retrouver Tyler. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas trop le droit mais Hermione était de garde et elle avait passé la soirée chez les garçons, aussi au moment de rentrer, quand Tyler lui avait demandé de rester, elle n'avait pas résisté. Ils s'étaient longuement embrassés, Katie avait cru devenir folle tellement elle avait envie de lui et de ses baisers, puis elle s'était endormie tout contre lui. Elle était heureuse. Elle trouva Tyler et Adam déjà attablés devant leur petit déjeuner mais elle vit à leurs têtes que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ailleurs, Tyler ne la regarda même pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Adam poussa le journal vers elle. Katie resta bouche bée devant les photos en première page de la Gazette du sorcier : Ginny et Théodore Nott en train de s'embrasser. Elle leva la tête vers Tyler puis relu le titre "Adultère chez les Potter".

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle.

Malgré elle, elle lut l'article, regarda les photos où on voyait distinctement les deux amants s'embrasser passionnément.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Teddy venait d'apparaître. Katie essaya tant bien que mal de cacher le journal sur ses genoux

-Rien, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

-Vu vos têtes... tu caches quoi ?

-Rien.

-Accio journal ! Fit Teddy.

Katie grogna en essayant de rattraper le maudit journal.

-C'est pas juste tu n'as pas le droit de...

Mais Katie s'arrêta en voyant la tête de Teddy, il avait vu le titre, les photos.

-C'est pas possible ! C'est du trucage ! Elle aurait jamais fait ça, non. Tu le savais ? Demanda Teddy en plantant son regard dans celui de Katie.

-Quoi ? Mais non, je suis aussi surprise, je viens de le lire.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me le cacher,

-Je sais pas trop...

-Tu, tu crois que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Je sais pas.

-Ils disent que oui, ils étaient au banquet du quidditch ce week-end, déclara Adam, mal à l'aise. Et ils font attention quand même... enfin je veux dire si c'est faux, entre les Potter et Théo, ils paieraient un max. Je verrais pas l'intérêt de tout ça.

-Quel, putain, je peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça, avec ce crétin de coach.

-Hé, fit doucement Tyler qui n'était pas encore intervenu. C'est mon frère je te rappelle.

-Ouais, ton frère qui couche avec une femme mariée ! S'énerva Teddy.

-On n'en sait rien, tenta Katie, quoi, ils s'embrassent juste, ils avaient peut être bu et...

-Ne les défends pas ! Cria Teddy. Il faut que j'aille voir Harry, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la table, suivie par Katie.

-Attends, tu as tes cours, tu peux pas.

-Je m'en fiche, imagines dans quel état il doit être ! Bye.

Katie retourna dans la cuisine, perdue. Tyler avait le regard toujours aussi sombre.

-Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-elle, ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une demande.

-Non, je ne le savais pas. Enfin j'avais bien vu qu'il était bizarre... il faut que j'aille le voir.

Tyler transplana à son tour. Adam et Katie échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

-Ça promet pour la coloc ça, dit le jeune homme. Je te dépose au lycée?

-Je veux bien... c'est trop loin à pied et il est trop tard. Merci.

.

Molly préparait le petit déjeuner quand le hibou du journal arriva. C'est Arthur qui avait toujours le privilège de l'ouvrir. Si elle avait su... il recracha son jus de citrouille et se leva pour venir lui montrer l'article. Incrédule, elle vit la photo de sa fille et de son coach en train de s'embrasser. Elle se laissa glisser sur une chaise, défaite. Elle avait eu raison, les temps à venir aller être difficile dans les prochaines semaines. Vouloir réunir les deux allaient se révéler être une tâche beaucoup plus difficile que prévue.

.

Victoire prenait tranquillement le petit déjeuner quand elle commença à sentir le changement. Des rires étouffés, des regards moqueurs. Quand Dominique, sa sœur, s'assit en face d'elle, le regard défait.

-La famille fait la une des journaux, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Hésitante, Victoire prit le journal et le lut.

-Par Merlin !

-Et oui...

Victoire se leva, fusillant du regard tous ceux qui oseraient dire quoique ce soit sur sa tante devant elle et sortit, direction la volière. Elle envoya un message à Teddy et à Katie pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Sa tante trompant Harry ? Ça lui avait l'air d'être une histoire inventée de toute pièce. Malheureusement, la missive de Teddy revient bien vite : "C'est vrai. J'arrive pas à trouver Harry". Katie devait être au lycée parce qu'elle attendit la réponse toute la journée, en vain. Victoire se rongea les sangs. Comment deux personnes qui s'aimaient tant avaient pu en arriver là ?

.

Théo sortait juste de la douche quand son frère apparut devant lui.

-T'es pas en cours ? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir salué.

-T'as pas lu les journaux ce matin ?

-Je viens de me lever, Ty. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'en première page, on te voit avec Ginny Weasley.

Tyler vit son frère blanchir, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. Oui, c'était vrai et en plus son frère était amoureux.

-Que... y a quoi ?

-A la soirée pour le quidditch, on vous voit vous embrasser.

Ils descendirent rapidement jusqu'à la salle à manger. Théo prit le journal et le déchiqueta après l'avoir lu

-Et merde, bordel !

Tyler ne dit rien et Théo l'en remercia, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la moindre trace de reproche dans la voix de son frère. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'avait-il fait? Ils n'avaient rien fait ce soir-là, juste quelques baisers et une nuit l'un à côté de l'autre. Théo avait cru avoir une chance de gagner son cœur mais là, c'était fini. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et ils allaient se retrouver sur le devant de la scène de la communauté sorcière.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda Tyler. Je te juge pas, tu sais.

-Merci, qu'est-ce qu'i dire ? J'ai merdé.

-C'est sûr... mais t'es amoureux ?

-Ouais, ça change rien, elle ne m'aime pas, elle aime son mari et comment lui en vouloir ?

-Si elle a couché avec toi, il y a bien une raison, elle n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre de femmes...

-Non bien sûr, ça va pas avec Potter, n'empêche, j'aurais jamais du faire ça. Tu devrais aller en cours, perds pas ton temps... je vais aller voir Drago.

.

En effet, il était chez Drago quand Hermione arriva. Elle se figea en le voyant, surprise.

-Je, je viens voir Chloé, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle partit sans rien dire de plus. Drago regarda Théo qui avait blanchit un peu plus en la voyant. Il s'effondra sur le fauteuil.

-Et merde, et merde!

-Calme-toi, Théo.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme ? J'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie !

-Y a pire qu'un adultère, quand même, tenta Drago.

-Arrêtes, t'y crois pas toi même, tu es marié, tu dois plus comprendre Potter que moi !

-Ouais, je plains Potter, sincèrement, mais tout le monde sait que ce n'était pas le bonheur entre eux, je veux dire, c'est dans les journaux, et il est parti super tôt hier. Le journal l'accable un peu je dois dire.

-Ils sont infects, oui ! Et Ginny...

-Merde, Théo, t'es tombé amoureux de la Weasley ?

-Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-J'en sais fichtrement rien. J'ai brisé son couple.

-Non, elle a brisé son couple. Toi, tu n'es que celui avec qui elle l'a fait. Tu l'as pas forcé à ce que je sache ? Dans ses photos, on voit bien que c'est elle qui...

-Dis pas ça, on a même pas couché ensemble ce soir là.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, ça s'est passé le soir de la finale en fait. Et là, elle était juste désespérée parce que Potter est partit tôt et... on n'a rien fait, on a juste partagé la chambre un moment.

-Tu crois qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi ?

-Je crois, et c'est ça qui fait mal.

-Hum?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir Hermione, très mal à l'aise.

-Désolée, Malefoy, j'ai besoin de te parler de Chloé.

-Un problème?

-Non mais...

-Attends, Granger, coupa Théo en se rapprochant d'elle, la faisant reculer, je sais que tu dois pas avoir envie de me parler mais je veux juste savoir comment elle va.

-Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu encore. Et je devrais même pas te parler.

-Je sais, pardon, dis-lui juste que je pense à elle.

-Je vais rien lui dire du tout, s'énerva Hermione, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Je veux pas juger ce que vous avez fait mais t'as pas le droit de me demander ça!

-Pardon, répéta-t-il.

-Malefoy ?

Hermione sortit de la pièce, le cœur serré. Elle avait entendu les derniers mots de Nott et elle avait vu son visage, il était brisé.

-T'étais pas obligée d'être aussi dur, lui reprocha Malefoy.

-T'y mets pas !

-C'est pas que de sa faute.

-Je sais, et j'ai rien dit, juste qu'il me demande pas ce genre de chose. Harry est mon meilleur ami et... il m'en veut déjà à mort! Avoua-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Oh. Tu le savais ?

Hermione hocha la tête, retenant avec peine ses larmes. Drago fit un geste pour la consoler mais le retint très vite. Il croisa son regard mouillé.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle, le rouge aux joues. Pour Chloé...

-Oui ? Reprit Drago, la voix rauque, troublé.

-Je lui ai parlé pour le psychomage.

-Granger...

-Je maintiens que c'est une bonne idée, je trouve qu'elle perd son moral. Reparles en avec elle, elle ne dirait peut être pas non si elle ne sent pas que vous êtes opposés à ça. Je dois y aller. Salut.

Drago resta un moment dans le salon, se demandant pourquoi il ressentait une telle envie de la consoler.

.

Harry rentra chez lui de bonne heure. Ginny sauta sur ses pieds, le regard plein de larmes. Il lui accorda même pas un regard. Il avait été humilié. Toute la communauté sorcière savait qu'il était un homme trompé. Il avait déjà été difficile de passer la journée d'hier, seul, déprimé, totalement horrifié parce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Voici que maintenant tout le monde le savait, tout le monde se moquait.

-T'es contente ? Grogna-t-il.

-Non, oh Harry je suis tellement désolée!

-Arrêtes de dire que tu es désolée, hurla-t-il, tu crois que ça change quelque chose peut-être? Au moins, maintenant, tout le monde sait que tu es une salope !

-Harry ! Ne, ne dis pas ça, j'ai fait une erreur, j'en suis désolée mais ne m'insultes pas!

-Je viens prendre des affaires, je vais dormir à l'hôtel.

-S'il te plait, Harry, qu'on en parle!

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler, c'est insupportable de te voir, de t'entendre!

-Au moins, n'en veux pas à Hermione, je l'ai suppl...

-Ne me parles pas d'elle ! Cria-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

.

Katie stressa toute la journée au lycée. Elle tenta d'envoyer un mail à Hermione mais sa sœur ne lui répondit pas. Elle la retrouva le soir, assise sur le canapé.

-T'es au courant ? Demanda Hermione, la voix un peu éteinte.

-Ouais, j'ai vu Tyler et Teddy ce matin.

-Je vais pas te demander comment ça se fait mais protèges toi avec Tyler.

-Hermione ! On en est pas encore la ... t'as vu Harry ou Ginny ? Tu le savais ?

-Oui, depuis quelques semaines, Ginny me l'avait dit. Elle lui a dit hier, à Harry.

-Mon dieu. J'avais du mal à le croire.

-Je sais et que ce soit dans les journaux, c'est juste horrible !

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Ne la juge pas.

-Je ne la juge pas. Pas du tout.

-Tu sais, son mariage avec Harry, je crois que c'était un appel à l'aide, tu vois, quelque chose pour que ça bouge dans sa vie. Et Harry qui m'en veut horriblement !

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je le savais et que je ne lui ai rien dit ! Et Ron qui n'est pas là...

-Teddy est parti le voir ce matin... et ce n'est pas ta faute, tu étais là pour Ginny, il le sait très bien.

-Je sais pas, je m'en veux, je ne pouvais pas trahir Ginny mais j'aurais du la pousser à lui dire bien plus tôt !

-Tu ne pouvais pas l'obliger, tu le sais bien.

-J'ai vu Théo, avoua Hermione, je suis passée chez les Malefoy et il était là.

-Ah ?

-Il avait l'air totalement brisé Je crois qu'il a des sentiments pour elle.

-Oh... Tyler m'a dit qu'il était bizarre depuis la coupe d'Europe.

-Je vais retourner voir Ginny, tu veux venir ?

-Oui, je pose mes affaires et j'arrive.

.

La porte claqua, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Weasley ? Cria-t-elle de la chambre, là où elle finissait d'habiller sa fille après le bain.

-Quoi ? Rugit-il.

-Houla il est de mauvaise humeur, devina-t-elle avant de parler plus fort : rien, rien.

Elle finit de tout ranger et conseilla à Cassiopée de jouer tandis qu'elle allait voir de quoi il en retournait, un peu inquiète. Ron était parti une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour faire des courses, soi-disant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était allé voir Harry donc pourquoi cet énervement ? Elle le découvrit assis sur le canapé, le regard fixe.

-Ça va pas ?

Il la fusilla du regard, comme si c'était sa faute. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit. Cassiopée arriva en courant et sauta dans ses bras. Ron se détendit un peu et ils passèrent au repas. Mais Pansy voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quoi ? Était-ce la mission qui avait pris un tour dangereux ? Ou leur cohabitation commençait à avoir raison de sa patience ? Pansy l'ignora, comme elle ignorait tout de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour le rouquin. Il était hors de questions qu'elle pense à ce genre de choses. Après le repas, elle joua tranquillement avec sa fille, alla lui lire une histoire et la coucha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ron?

-Je sais pas, avoua Pansy, je vais aller voir après. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais, parfois, tu te lèves de mauvaise humeur et tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Il était pas de mauvaise humeur ce matin, réfléchit la petite blondinette.

-N'y penses plus.

Elle redescendit, un peu hésitante, après avoir vérifié que Gabriel dormait toujours.

-Cassiopée s'inquiète pour toi, s'amusa Pansy, essayant de dérider Ron, en vain. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

D'un mouvement de la tête, il lui montra le journal qu'il avait posé - ou plutôt froissé - sur la table. Inquiète, elle le prit et en resta bouche-bée. Le journal annonçait la romance entre Ginny Weasley Potter, pourtant mariée au célèbre Survivant et Élu, chef du bureau des Aurors, avec son coach, Théodore Nott. Les photos ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation et l'article se faisait un plaisir de noyer Potter sur les risques qu'il y avait à trop travailler et à délaisser sa femme. Après avoir lu l'article, Pansy leva les yeux vers Ron, rouge de colère. Pansy ne savait pas quoi dire. Ron semblait quelqu'un de très famille et la voir dans les journaux devaient le rendre malade. Elle savait aussi que son amitié avec Potter était très forte et qu'il devait être partagé entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Bizarrement, elle sentait que du côté de Théo, il y avait bien plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Était-ce le regard qu'elle avait surpris à la télé ou les gestes qu'il avait envers la rouquine sur les photos ? Ou bien le fait que Théo n'était pas du genre à faire ça s'il ne ressentait pas quelque chose ?

Ron se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

-Dire que je ne peux même pas aller voir Harry, s'énerva-t-il pendant que Pansy jetait un sort pour éviter que les enfants ne l'entendent crier. Et ma sœur, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! Serpentard de malheur! C'est pas envers toi mais quel enfoiré ce mec et ma sœur ! Ok, je sais que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe mais quand même ! Le tromper ! Et faire ça aux yeux de tout le monde !

-Écoute, c'est peut être truqué...

-Oh non ! Ils ont déjà essayé il y a quelques années, ils ont du payé tellement qu'ils ne s'amuseraient pas à refaire ça ! Ma sœur est une...

-Dis pas ça, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Selon l'angle, elle...

-Ne la défends pas ! Cria Ron, Harry doit être totalement détruit et moi je suis coincé là, dans ce bled pourri ! Tu peux pas comprendre, t'as ni famille, ni amis !

Pansy encaissa douloureusement les mots, essayant de se dire qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement être méchant avec elle, qu'il se défoulait juste.

-Je la défends pas... je,

-Non, tu la défends pas, mais tu vas défendre cet enfoiré de Nott ! Dire que je commençais bien à l'apprécier avec le Quidditch, et non, la première impression est toujours la bonne.

-C'est pas que de la faute à Théo, ta sœur...

-N'accuses pas ma sœur, maintenant ! Il a du la séduire ou lui raconter des bobards!

-Non mais tu t'entends, s'énerva Pansy, un coup ta sœur est responsable, maintenant c'est Théo. Tout le monde est responsable si tu veux mon avis.

-Et bien je le veux pas!

-Charmant.

-Et ce n'est en rien la faute d'Harry, continua Ron.

-Tu m'as dit toi même qu'ils avaient des problèmes dans leur mari ...

-Et c'est une raison de s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu ? Cria Ron, ça ne te choque pas ? Tu as trompé ton mari, toi ?

-Vas te faire foutre Weasley ! Je veux bien que tu sois en colère mais t'en prends pas à moi !

-Les Serpentard, tous les mêmes.

-C'est pas vrai ! Et tu sais rien de Théo, tu ne le connais même pas!

-Tu le connais toi peut être ? Ça fait plus de dix ans que tu ne l'as pas vu, qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'il n'est pas devenu un salaud qui couche avec des femmes mariées ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Non, vous les Serpentards, vous vous dites loyaux, vous vous pensez au dessus de tout mais vous êtes pitoyables!

-Ah oui, je suis pitoyable ? Cria Pansy.

-Oui! Sinon pourquoi tu serais restée autant de temps avec un mec qui te frappait ?

Ron ne vit pas le coup venir, la main de Pansy s'abattit sur sa joue avec violence. Elle était rouge de colère.

-Enfoiré ! Cria-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter la pièce.

-Pansy, attends, pardon, fit Ron, sa colère toute retombée.

Il lui prit la main pour la retourner mais Pansy le repoussa violemment. Mais Ron était plus fort, il maintint ses deux bras le long de son corps.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je m'en fiche, cria Pansy, t'es qu'un salaud aussi ! Tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde, monsieur le héros de guerre, monsieur le grand auror mais tu n'as aucune compassion pour qui que ce soit !

-C'est que tu as de la compassion, toi peut être? C'est nouveau!

-Vas te faire voir ! Hurla-t-elle, furieuse, en se débattant.

-Avec plaisir ! Dit-il en la lâchant.

Pansy se crut libérée mais Ron fondit sur elle, il la poussa brutalement contre le mur et leurs bouches, leurs corps se rencontrèrent durement. Pansy ne pensa même pas à le repousser. A quoi bon ? Elle en avait envie depuis des jours. Elle l'attira encore plus à lui, ses mains autour de son cou, et ouvrit la bouche pour sentir le gout de sa langue en elle. C'était vraiment trop bon, sentir son odeur, sentir ses mains qui parcouraient son corps à toute allure, tout cela était trop pour elle. Elle sentit ses jambes vaciller mais Ron s'appuya un peu plus sur elle. Ses mains remontèrent sa jupe en haut de ses cuisses et elle gémit à leur contact sur sa peau nue. La bouche de Ron descendit de ses lèvres à son cou.

-T'es sûr que tu le veux ? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque de désir.

Elle murmura un oui alors que son chemisier disparaissait, dévoilant sa poitrine. Ron grogna de plaisir et la prit dans ses bras pour la monter dans sa chambre où il put abreuver son corps de toutes sortes de plaisir oubliés depuis bien longtemps...

.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Hum… alors, vous êtes contentes de votre R/P que vous attendiez depuis deux chapitres ? hihi, je pense vous avoir gâté ! Bon un chapitre plein de révélations… donc j'attends vos avis avec grande impatience !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va plutôt bien, j'ai un week-end de trois jours alors ^^ Bon je vous laisse avec la lecture, je crois que vous êtes impatients de voir Pansy & Ron au petit matin…**

**Melle x : merci hihi en effet, pas toujours gai (sauf la fin quand même ?!) j'adore parce que tout le monde plaint Théo sans trop penser à Harry hihi, mais en effet, les 3 sont à plaindre je crois ! Et oui, R/P, ça y est ! Contente que ça t'ai plus ! Biz**

**C. : merci ! Normal d'aimer des chapitres plus que d'autres, ça me fait pareil hihi et puis bon avec le RP je m'y attendais ! Contente de voir que les réactions de H & G sont comme tu les avais imaginés ! Oui en effet, Ginny est vraiment dépassée, elle ressent trop de choses en même temps. Et oui pour DH, je voulais que ce soit subtil, lent et doux c'est qu'il est un peu lent Drago hihi**

**Iliana : merci ! Et oui R/P *_* à voir comment ils vont se débrouiller par la suite pour assumer ça… quand au triangle… chacun souffre et chacun a tort presque **

**Lisou : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Par contre, je comprends pas bien pourquoi tu ne lis pas les fictions classés K ? Perso, c'est un truc que je ne regarde strictement jamais ! Ce n'est pas de savoir qu'il va y avoir du sexe ou des coups durs que je lis une fic mais pour l'histoire et le talent de l'auteur mais bon chacun son avis… Je suis sûre que tu rates d'autres fics ! Mais bon, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plus et qu'elle continuera. **

**Guest : merci ! En effet, Ginny est assez brupte mais c'est un peu elle je pense, elle en peut plus, elle veut faire bouger les choses. Et oui, il est plus facile à Harry d'être franc avec sa meilleure amie qu'avec sa femme, ça en dit long sur sa relation avec Ginny ! Mais Harry comprendra ça plus tard. Merci. A+ !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 20**

Elle se réveilla en sentant une main parcourir sa hanche. Pansy remua, tentant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais la nuit avait été trop bonne, elle n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller et de faire face à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Pas qu'elle en ait honte, bien au contraire mais elle appréhendait un peu la réaction de Ron. Pourtant, s'il était aussi câlin le matin, il ne devait pas regretter non plus.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, déposant de légers baisers sur ses omoplates.

-Et comment tu sais que je suis réveillée, marmonna-t-elle sans bouger pour autant.

-Ta respiration s'est accélérée et - il posa une main contre son cœur, ton cœur aussi.

Elle finit par se retourner pour lui faire face et plongea dans ses beaux yeux bleus, un bleu bien plus calme que la veille quand ils s'étaient disputés et bien plus doux que quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Il l'embrassa légèrement et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, la tenant serrée contre lui.

-Je ne te pensais pas si tendre dès le matin, avoua-t-elle.

-J'ai de la ressource, avoua-t-il en souriant.

-Je devrais me lever. Si Cass arrive...

-Hum.

-Je veux pas qu'elle nous voit comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle pourrait se faire des idées.

-Quelles idées ? Demanda Ron, se redressant, soudain sérieux.

Pansy se leva, enfila sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre et le regarda de nouveau.

-Des idées pour nous deux. Attends, je ne dis pas que ça n'a pas compté mais nous sommes des adultes, on ne sait pas du tout où ça va finir ni comment et... je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse d'espoirs sur quoique ce soit.

-Elle a huit ans, je suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne ce que ça veut dire tout ça. Pas plus que de nous voir habiter ensemble.

-Elle comprendra, elle n'est pas bête. S'il te plait...

-Comme tu voudras.

Le voyant un peu froid, elle l'empêcha de sortir de la chambre, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je ne regrette rien, vraiment, je veux juste la ménager, elle t'aime énormément et...

-Je sais, je comprends, dit-il d'un air triste avant de l'embrasser puis de sortir.

Pansy sortit à sa suite et pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, elle alla voir Gabriel qui était déjà réveillé et babillait tranquillement. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras, heureuse. Elle et Weasley… enfin Ron. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant c'était un vrai bonheur. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir trop froissé mais elle ne voulait pas que Cass espère encore un peu plus bien qu'elle se doutait bien que le secret ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C'est pour le "après" qu'elle s'inquiétait, surtout. Même si cela semblait bien lointain, qu'allait-elle faire après que la mission soit réglée, après que Jason soit hors d'état de nuire...

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Ron, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

-A Jason. Non, pas comme tu crois, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Ron s'assombrir. Juste, je me demande comment et quand tout ça va finir.

Ron se détendit et prit Gabriel dans ses bras, gazouillant avec lui.

-Je vais lui donner à manger, t'as qu'à préparer à manger.

Pansy acquiesça et se mit à faire à manger, le sourire aux lèvres, sans remarquer que Ron l'observait, lui aussi, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

Teddy transplana une nouvelle fois et soupira en voyant l'ombre de son parrain se dessiner à quelques mètres de là. Il le cherchait depuis la veille et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il aurait du se douter qu'il allait revenir là où il se sentait le plus chez lui après sa propre maison : Poudlard. Un peu hésitant malgré l'acharnement qu'il avait mis à le retrouver, il s'avança néanmoins.

-Salut.

Harry sursauta mais se rassura en le reconnaissant. Teddy aurait tellement aimé faire plus. Il avait bien compris que Ron était en mission ultrasecrète et qu'il ne pouvait pas le joindre ; de plus, Katie lui avait dit qu'Harry et Hermione s'étaient disputés parce que cette dernière savait tout de la liaison de Ginny et de Théo Nott. Teddy voulait être là pour son parrain mais comment faire pour le lui montrer?

-Je t'ai cherché partout, reprit-il, tout le monde s'inquiétait.

-Qui donc, ma femme adultère ou ma fausse meilleure amie ? Demanda Harry, amer.

-Moi. Les Weasley.

Harry se tourna vers son filleul, touché.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, Teddy. Ce n'est pas ton rôle, tu sais.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis assez grand maintenant pour te rendre la pareille de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

-Je crois pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit à faire à propos de ça. Je suis la risée de toute notre communauté.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu as le soutien de tout le monde, et tu connais les journaux, ils finiront par se lasser. Je suis tellement désolé.

-Je sais. T'as vu Ginny ?

-Brièvement. Quand je t'ai cherché. Tu lui as reparlé?

-Pas vraiment, j'en ai pas très envie, tu comprends.

-Ouais. Hermione s'inquiète aussi, je sais que tu lui en veux mais...

-Imagine un instant, que Victoire te trompe... que Katie le savait.

Teddy n'ajouta rien. Bien sûr, depuis la veille, il avait eu le temps d'y penser.

-Je sais, je lui en voudrais terriblement. Mais... elles sont aussi amies et dans l'autre sens... enfin je dis pas que...

-Je sais, je comprends, t'inquiètes pas. Tu devrais rentrer, il pleut et tu vas être glacé.

-Rentres avec moi.

-Non merci.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas rester là. Tu vas glacer toi aussi.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il me reste plus grand chose. Rentre chez toi, Teddy. Je te remercie d'être venu, ça me touche beaucoup.

Teddy attendit encore plusieurs minutes sous la pluie et finit par transplaner. Il aurait aimé voir Victoire, elle était si près mais elle devait être en cours. D'ailleurs, lui aussi mais il n'en avait cure. Il rentra chez lui pour y découvrir Katie, sur le canapé, seule. Elle se leva en le voyant, l'air indécis.

-Tu l'as trouvé?

-Ouais, répondit-il tout en se séchant.

-Comment...

-Mal, bien sûr. C'est horrible de le voir comme ça.

Il lui tourna le dos, préparant du thé.

-Tu m'en veux, dit Katie et c'était une affirmation, pas une question. Parce que j'ai parlé à Ginny ?

Teddy se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une réplique cinglante. En effet, la veille, alors qu'il cherchait Harry, il les avait trouvé toutes les trois. Elles consolaient Ginny et cela l'avait mis en rogne.

-Ted?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? T'as fais ton choix.

-Mon choix ? Quel choix, je n'ai aucun choix à faire.

-Bien sûr que si. T'aurais pu venir chercher Harry avec moi par exemple.

-Oh Ted, j'y ai pensé bien sûr mais de un, je pensais que tu préférais le faire seul et de deux, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry aurait été content de me voir et pour plusieurs choses : il en veut à Hermione, et puis il m'aime bien mais je ne suis pas toi, il aurait été gêné de me voir.

-Bien sûr. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait une telle chose ! Je suis tellement en colère contre elle. Et ça m'énerve que tu ne le sois pas aussi.

-Je suis en colère.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas.

-Bon peut être pas, avoua Katie, je suis quand même surprise, choquée et déçue mais elle est déjà au plus mal, je vais pas la rabaisser, je veux dire, ce n'est pas à moi de lui reprocher quoique ce soit, je n'ai que 17 ans.

-Alors moi je devrais rien lui reprocher, c'est ça ?

-Non, je ne dis pas ça, je comprends ce que tu lui reproches, Harry est ton parrain et j'ai tellement de peine pour lui, j'en veux à Ginny mais à mon niveau, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire à part les soutenir tous les deux s'ils ont besoin de mon soutien. Ils attendent rien d'autre de moi.

-Et bien moi j'attends autre chose ! T'es comme ça parce qu'elle a couché avec le frère de ton copain.

-Mais non, je le connais même pas! Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que j'insulte Ginny ? Désolée, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour cela.

-Malgré ce qu'elle a fait?

-Elle a fait une énorme erreur, elle doit l'assumer, je n'ai aucune envie de l'insulter. C'est pas comme si...

-Comme si quoi ? Vas y, dis-le, s'énerva Teddy.

-Arrêtes de me crier dessus, s'énerva Katie, ce n'est pas ma faute tout ça!

-Non mais tu réagis comme de la merde!

-Je réagis comme je veux !

-Comme si quoi ? Répéta Teddy, un peu plus fort.

-Comme si tout allait bien, voilà ! Tu sais que ça n'allait pas entre eux et je dis pas qu'elle a eu raison, que c'est une excuse mais désolée, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, fallait bien que ça pète ! Me regardes pas comme ça, c'était pas une solution, tout le monde sera d'accord mais je te le répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je la traite de salope, de moins que rien ? A quoi bon ? Tu te sens mieux ?

-Peut-être bien, fit Teddy en haussant les épaules, tu sais bien que non, j'adore Ginny aussi, mais ce qu'elle a fait, c'est ignoble. T'as pas vu Harry, toi, il est, je sais même pas comment te le décrire, il prend tout tellement à cœur, je suis sûr qu'il culpabilise, une connerie de ce genre! Il est détruit ! Et j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous!

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! J'aime Harry, moi aussi. Et j'ai de la peine, et j'aimerais le consoler mais je ne peux rien faire! Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Rien, j'attends rien, dit méchamment Teddy en se détournant de Katie pour ne pas voir ses larmes.

-Sympa, merci !

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Tyler et Adam arrivèrent. Teddy ne les regarda même pas et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant une Katie meurtrie, essuyant ses joues. Tyler se précipita vers elle :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea.

-Rien, on s'est disputé.

Tyler prit un peu mal qu'elle se dégage ainsi mais ne dit rien, toute cette affaire les dépassait un peu.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Je crois pas, non.

-T'as vu ton frère ? Demanda Adam.

-Je vais y aller, fit Katie en se relevant.

-Quoi ? Non, reste.

-Non, je, j'ai pas envie de revoir Teddy et lui non plus et j'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de ton frère. Fais pas cette tête, Ginny et Harry comptent beaucoup pour moi et tout ça, c'est un peu dur. On se verra demain.

Elle l'embrassa et sortit, laissant les deux amis seuls.

-Ça va ?

-Moi, super, fit Tyler, amer, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la chambre de Teddy, mon frère est dans un état lamentable, je peux comprendre que Teddy m'en veuille mais quand même et pourquoi s'en prendre à Katie ?

-Écoutes, je crois pas qu'il s'en prend vraiment à elle mais ils sont amis, ils, je sais pas mais reste en dehors de ça.

-Pff.

Tyler n'avait aucune envie de rester en dehors de ça mais pour ce soir, il le ferait. En attendant le lendemain...

.

Harry finit par rentrer, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Ginny n'avait pas bougé, toujours sur son fauteuil, à - semble-t-il - l'attendre, habillée des mêmes vêtements que le jour où elle le lui avait dit. Il s'assit en face d'elle et un peu d'espoir naquit dans les yeux de sa femme.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Je, j'avais envie de me sentir vivante. De ressentir quelque chose de nouveau même si ce n'était que de la passion. Je t'aime, Harry, vraiment mais regardes notre couple. Depuis des années et même avant la perte du bébé, rien n'allait plus. On se parle plus, on est jamais là l'un pour l'autre, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et Th... et lui, il était là. Pardonnes-moi. Tu as vu Teddy ? Il te cherchait partout.

-Oui, je l'ai vu.

-Beaucoup de monde sont passés te voir. Vraiment, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il lâchait un rire sceptique. Tes amis gryffondors, un ou deux de tes collègues, ma famille... ils étaient là pour toi. Hermione s'inquiète horriblement, ne...

-Ne me parles pas d'elle. Tu m'aimes, vraiment ? Reprit-il.

-Bien sûr, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, ça n'a jamais changé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?

-Que tu me pardonnes.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, ça va être long à oublier.

-Alors juste la promesse que tu essaieras, qu'on essaie de sauver notre couple, je ne peux pas croire... je ne peux pas envisager la fin de nous, s'il te plait.

-D'accord. On tente, on fera des efforts, tous les deux. Arrête le Quidditch.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ma seule demande. Arrête le quidditch, je supporterais pas l'année prochaine, de te savoir près de lui... et c'est ça qui a tout gâché.

Ginny encaissa la demande et acquiesça.

-Je vais m'installer dans l'autre chambre pour le moment, décida Harry.

Ginny le regarda monter et retint ses larmes, elle avait assez pleuré. Harry lui donnait une seconde chance, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux même si elle devait abandonner son rêve de devenir championne du monde du Quidditch.

.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry déplaça ses affaires dans l'autre chambre. Assis sur son lit, il regardait tout ce rangement, pas aussi impeccable qu'il l'aurait voulu mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Il se sentait vidé, vidé de tous sentiments, de toutes émotions. Il allait essayer, il fallait que ça marche. Le lendemain, il allait retourner au travail et il allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rien ne s'était passé. Tant pis si Hermione n'était plus son amie, si Ron était loin de lui, si une ombre planait au dessus de la communauté sorcière, tant pis s'il n'était plus amoureux de sa femme, il afficherait l'image qu'on attendait de lui.

.

Hermione termina d'appliquer les pommades sur le corps de Chloé puis s'en alla, laissant la petite fille endormie. Elle-même aurait aimé quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Ginny lui avait maintenant dit qu'Harry était rentré et qu'il voulait essayer de sauver son couple. Hermione en était contente, vraiment, même si elle avait du mal à envisager une fin heureuse pour le couple. Harry avait du mal à pardonner, elle le savait bien. Il n'avait d'ailleurs répondu à aucun de ses messages lui demandant de venir la voir pour qu'ils parlent, qu'elle lui explique.

Elle chercha Malefoy pour lui dire qu'elle s'en allait et le trouva dans ce qui avait du être son office de potions dans cette maison. Il était vide. Drago était assis sur un fauteuil, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione hésita à le déranger mais il fallait bien lui dire qu'elle partait, surtout qu'il avait dit qu'ils parleraient ensuite. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle s'en voulait de se mettre dans un état pareil avant de parler à Malefoy, c'était ridicule.

-Malefoy ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, à peine surpris de sa présence et elle s'avança.

-T'as enlevé tes potions?

-Aucune envie de revivre ça. Comment tu vas ? T'as des cernes.

-Merci, je dors mal. Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui, on a reparlé de l'idée de psychomage pour Chloé et finalement on est d'accord.

-C'est bien, tu as toujours les coordonnées de celle que je t'ai conseillé ?

-On va peut-être en voir un autre.

-Oh, ok.

Drago évita son regard, ce qui l'étonna. Elle était sûre qu'Astoria était responsable de vouloir une autre personne que ce qu'elle avait proposé mais qu'importe, du moment que Chloé allait mieux.

-On veut juste le meilleur, justifia Drago.

-Je sais. Je vais y aller... ça va, toi ?

-Moi ? Oui, bien sûr. Potter t'a pardonné ? Reprit-il.

-Non, il refuse toujours de me parler, avoua Hermione. Je vais lui laisser un peu de temps, qu'il digère tout ça.

-Quelle histoire. Théo est... enfin tu n'as pas envie d'en entendre parler, je suppose.

-Pas vraiment en effet, je sais qu'il n'est pas coupable mais bon... c'est plus facile de lui en vouloir à lui, tu comprends.

-Oui. C'est sûr. Il est mal lui aussi, tu sais, je ne veux pas lui trouver d'excuses mais il a des sentiments pour elle. Elle a joué avec lui.

-Je crois pas, elle est vraiment... pas bien non plus.

-Leur mariage était difficile?

-Je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi, Harry me tuerait, tu sais. Déjà qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur...

-Tu devrais pas t'en faire pour lui, enfin toi et lui je veux dire, vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, non ? Il t'en veut mais peut être que c'est plus facile de t'en vouloir à toi qu'à sa femme, non ?

-Peut-être.

-Et tu lui as pardonné plein de choses à Poudlard, non ? Il n'était pas toujours tendre avec toi.

-On était des ados et j'étais un peu chiante je crois.

-Un peu ?

-Je ne relèverais pas, mais merci.

-A ton bon plaisir! Lança Drago en riant.

Pendant toute la discussion, ils s'étaient rapprochés sans le vouloir, ils n'étaient maintenant séparés que d'un mètre à peine. Hermione souriait encore de sa réflexion quand elle vit que son visage s'était bien vite assombri, son regard plongé dans le sien. Hermione sentit une émotion monter en elle et elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration, surtout quand le regard du blond se figea quelques instants sur ses lèvres avant de se relever, gêné. Il se recula vivement en reprenant sa respiration, croisant à nouveau son regard, un regard fort surpris. Il allait parler – de quoi il ne savait pas, quand un elfe fit son apparition.

-Mlle Chloé vous demande.

-Je oui, j'arrive. A plus Granger.

Hermione le regarda partir - ou plutôt fuir et elle rentra chez elle. Elle resta debout de longues minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-elle vraiment vécu un "moment" avec Drago Malefoy ? Moment plein d'émotions. Il avait pensé à l'embrasser, elle en était certaine. Que devait-elle en penser ? Que, elle aussi, elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse ? Désarçonnée, elle retint avec peine ses larmes et courut sous la douche. Ce n'était pas possible, d'accord elle avait bien compris son attirance pour le jeune homme. Elle en était gênée, bien sûr, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait passer outre, que ce n'était qu'un épisode parce qu'il se dévoilait à elle et qu'elle changeait d'avis sur lui. Il était marié, nom de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de fantasmer sur Malefoy ! Pire que Malefoy, un homme marié ! Elle pensa à Harry, inconsolable par rapport au geste de Ginny, ce qu'elle comprenait. Se faire tromper, être coupable de traîtrise c'était loin de ses valeurs. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux. D'accord, ils éprouvaient une légère attirance l'un envers l'autre, ce n'était pas un drame si ? Sortie de la douche, elle feuilleta toute une série de magazines sorciers et moldus pour savoir si oui ou non il était terrible de vouloir embrasser un homme marié.

.

Drago remonta la couverture sur sa fille et resta à la regarder dormir. Ils avaient mangé tranquillement tous les trois, presque comme avant. Astoria avait senti son regard sur elle et l'avait interrogé. Un problème ? Y avait-il un problème ? Oui vu la réaction qu'il avait eu face à Granger, un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi arrivaient-ils à se parler ainsi comme ça ? Il n'avait pas eu envie qu'elle parte, il aimait parler avec elle, elle semblait toujours le comprendre, prendre en compte ce qu'il disait. Il l'avait poussé à parler. Et quand leur regard s'était croisé... il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Pas de la tenir dans ses bras pour la consoler comme l'autre jour, non. L'embrasser passionnément, son corps contre le sien, sa bouche contre la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était marié, il n'avait pas à penser à une autre femme ! Surtout que ce n'était pas juste de l'attirance physique, elle lui plaisait bien au delà. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation de ce genre avec aucune autre femme, une relation mêlée d'amitié et d'attirance. Bon, peut être avec Pansy, mais c'était teinté de frivolité et d'alcool. Avec Granger, ça dépassait bien tout ça. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, désemparé. Il fallait que ça cesse, il aimait sa femme. Vraiment ? Lui demanda une petite voix. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas vraiment choisi. Ses parents l'avaient poussé à faire un bon mariage après la guerre et il aimait bien Astoria, elle était douce, gentille et intelligente. Elle était belle, attirante. Ils se convenaient parfaitement... Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru ou plutôt ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais la compatibilité intellectuelle, familiale, était-ce bien suffisant ? Surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait tant déçu dans son rôle de mère, il n'arrivait plus à la regarder, encore moins à la toucher. C'était peut être ça. Il était en manque. Il n'avait pas couché avec sa femme depuis des semaines et Hermione était après tout une jolie femme. C'était ça, c'était tout. Une attirance passagère. Il allait cesser de la voir et tout allait s'arranger dans son esprit.

.

-Où en sont les recherches ?

-On ne l'a toujours pas trouvé.

-C'est inadmissible ! Retrouvez une femme et deux enfants, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

-On continue de chercher, on pense qu'elle est protégée par le Ministère, par Potter et Weasley.

-Et bien infiltrez le ministère, rugit la femme.

-C'est fait mais Potter est très secret. Par contre, il sait qu'on suit les amis de Pansy. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su. Enfin on s'en doute, Malefoy et Granger se fréquentent.

-Ah oui ? Racontez-moi ça, demanda la femme d'une voix glaciale mais plus douce.

-Ouais, elle soigne sa fille à l'hôpital alors… ils mangent ensemble.

-Rien de plus, vous êtes sûre ?

-Non.

-Revenons-en à Pansy, elle sait beaucoup trop de choses.

-Elle ne sait rien pour vous.

-Je le sais, et heureusement. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est toute notre organisation. Ils ont appris des choses mais à quel point savait-elle des choses, qu'en a dit Jason ?

-Il ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant de beaucoup de choses.

-Il pense mal ! Elle est futée. Si elle est allée se coller dans le giron du ministère, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à donner.

-Vous croyez ?

La femme soupira, excédée par tant d'amateurisme.

-J'en suis sûre, cette garce…

-Ça fait des mois qu'elle est partie, s'ils avaient appris des choses, s'ils l'avaient cru, ils seraient déjà là, vous ne croyez pas.

-Imbécile, bien sûr que non Je connais Potter, il doit faire une enquête de fond. Mon mari l'a toujours détesté. Avec raison. Mais j'ai une idée. Elle a voulu jouer, on va jouer avec eux… laissez-moi maintenant.

L'homme parti, laissant la femme seule, réfléchissant à son prochain plan d'action. Elle aimait créer cette terreur, personne ne l'aurait pensé être comme ça et ça lui plaisait. Un jour, elle serait découverte, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur, elle saurait faire une belle sortie.

.

Ginny sortit du bureau et soupira. La décision avait été difficile et le Président de la fédération britannique de Quidditch avait eu du mal à accepter sa décision mais il le fallait.

-Ginny ?

Ginny se retourna et recula un peu en reconnaissant Théo, l'air soucieux. Il se rapprocha et elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était une mauvaise idée.

-Je, je dois y aller.

-Juste deux minutes, s'il te plait. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?

-Bien, je suis désolée pour toute cette histoire, Théo. C'est ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je…

-Harry et moi, on va essayer de sauver notre couple, Théo.

Théo encaissa durement la nouvelle, Ginny le vit bien. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire pour soulager sa peine. Si on les voyait ensemble, elle imaginait déjà les rumeurs.

-Je suis venue dire à Parker que je ne ferais pas le tournoi mondial l'année prochaine,

-Quoi ? Lança Théo, surpris, croisant enfin son regard. Tu ne peux pas !

-Mais si, pour sauver mon mariage, je le ferais et de toute façon, tout le monde sait que j'aurais arrêté. A un an près.

-On peut gagner ! Tu le sais, sans toi… tout serait à reprendre.

-Mais non, tu prendras Tony par exemple, il est très bon et…

-Ginny, je comprends ce que tu essaies de faire mais il n'a pas le droit de te demander ça, c'est ta carrière, tu pourrais être championne du monde ! Tu veux que je me retire, c'est ça ?

-Non, surtout pas, je ne te demande rien. De toute façon, on ne l'annonce pas tout de suite. On va attendre que toute cette histoire se tasse un peu. Mais ma décision est prise. Je, j'ai détruit mon mariage, je veux le reconstruire.

-Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas, murmura Théo en croisant son regard. Nous, on pourrait essayer, Ginny, je t'…

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait. Je suis mariée.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus, tu le sais bien.

-Théo, tu, non, tu as tords, je l'aime.

-Tu aimes le souvenir que tu as de lui, s'énerva Théo avant de se calmer : désolé. Je, je voulais juste te dire que tu avais le choix. Je voulais… que tu le saches.

-Je suis désolée, Théo, vraiment, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Pardon.

Théo haussa les épaules.

-Tu fais une grave erreur. Pour le quidditch.

-Je dois y aller, dit-elle tout bas, prends soin de toi, Théo.

Théo la regarda partir, le cœur serré. Il n'aurait pas du s'énerver, bien sûr mais il ne pouvait laisser passer sa chance, il fallait qu'il le lui dise même si elle l'avait interrompu, au moins elle le savait. Il savait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. D'un côté, il espérait que son mariage se reconstruise, qu'elle soit heureuse, mais il se doutait que cela ne marcherait pas. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Dépité, il repartit chez lui sans faire ce pour quoi il était venu, le regard triste de Ginny hantant ses pensées.

.

**Voili, voilou. Han je viens de relire le chapitre avant de poster, mon pauv Théo, je suis trop triste ! lol ! Bref alors sinon pas mal de choses ! Ginny & Harry qui décident de tenter le coup, Teddy et Katie qui se disputent et quoi vous avez cru que j'allais faire Ron & Pansy tout gelé au petit matin, et ben non ! J'attends vos avis !**

**A la semaine pro xD Ce sera Noël normalement ^^ **


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, grâce au soleil ça va ! Il fait super beau, ça donne envie de bronzer en lisant tout ça xD Allez, c'est pari pour le 21ème chapitre ! Sachez que j'écris le 34è en ce moment, c'est dire si j'ai de l'avance !

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! Drago est buté malheureusement !**

**Iliana : merci beaucoup ! Et oui RP sont trop choux, je les adore et je suis bien contente que tu sois du même avis ! **

**Melle x : merci ! Oui moi aussi j'aime faire souffrir les personnages et après je m'en veux mais bon, il faut bien mettre un peu de piment xd Quant à Teddy, ah, il va bien finir par se réveiller ! Encore merci !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Chapitre 21**

Elle trépignait. Elle savait que ce n'était surement pas très glamour mais elle s'en fichait. A ses côtés, Michelle souriait d'un air moqueur. Victoire lui tira la langue, gamine. Elle allait revoir Teddy, enfin ! Après quatre longs mois sans se voir, ne pouvant que s'écrire des lettres, elle allait le revoir. Il venait la chercher à la gare de King Cross alors qu'elle rentrait pour les vacances de Noël. Elle allait revoir, sa famille - qui traversait une grave crise mais ça, elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle allait revoir Katie, qu'elle avait quitté boudeuse. Et Teddy ! Elle ne se sentait même pas bête de ressentir tout ça. Elle était amoureuse, depuis longtemps, elle n'allait pas se priver pour le montrer. Le train s'arrêta enfin, elle salua ses amis et descendit du train, ignorant sa sœur et ses cousins. Eux, ils rentraient elle ne savait comment. Teddy, lui, était là, ses cheveux d' un bleu électrique - sa couleur préférée, ses yeux pétillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient enlacés, pas gênés le moins du monde, s'embrassant à pleine bouche sous le regard amusé de leurs camarades.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

-Toi aussi.

Il prit les bagages et transplana, directement dans son appartement

-Hé, riposta Victoire, t'es un rapide toi.

-J'aurais pu t'emmener directement dans ma chambre, s'amusa-t-il. Voici l'appart.

Victoire le repoussa un peu pour faire le tour de ce qui était le salon / salle à manger / cuisine.

-Sympa ! Un piège à fille ? Dit-elle, méfiante

-Pas du tout, je te rappelle que je suis pris et que Tyler aussi. Adam, j'avoue, il en profite.

Victoire sourit, touchée et se coula contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Personne n'est là ?

-Non, tout le monde est en famille.

Il la prit par la main vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres et la fit entrer dans la sienne.

-Ça va être horrible d'attendre six mois avant de te voir, grogna-t-il en picorant son cou de baiser.

-Je sais.

-Je viendrai aux sorties de Pré-au-lard. Ce sera impossible sinon.

Victoire sourit et le repoussa un peu.

-Ça va sinon ?

Le regard de Teddy s'assombrit un peu, sachant de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle avait le regard sévère, signe qu'il allait se faire sermonner.

-Oui, ça va.

-Comment va Harry ?

-Ben, il réessaie avec Ginny, tu sais.

-Ouais, je sais. C'est bien. Et Katie ?

-Elle t'a dit qu'on s'était disputé ?

-Elle m'a dit que tu t'étais comporté en idiot avec elle.

-Je...

-Et oui, on n'a pas été cool avec Katie cette année.

-Ça n'a rien à voir.

-C'est vrai. N'empêche, c'était nul de réagir comme ça, ce ne sont pas nos affaires et je ne pense pas qu'Harry aurait apprécié. Katie n'a rien fait de mal que je sache. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, tu es juste jaloux parce que Katie est proche de Tyler.

-Quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis ça s'est arrangé maintenant.

-Si, je le sais. C'est normal qu'elle soit aussi à ses côtés, elle est vraiment amoureuse.

-Je sais.

-Alors c'était stupide de lui en vouloir. Ça a intérêt de bien se passer pendant les vacances parce que je veux profiter de vous 2, c'est clair ?

-Mais oui, ajouta-t-il devant le regard sévère de Victoire. Je te ramène chez tes parents ? Ils vont me reprocher de t'avoir trop gardé...

Teddy la fit transplaner chez eux et Victoire salua ses parents, qu'elle était contente de revoir également. Quatre mois, c'était vraiment long sans voir les siens. Elle en profita pour parler à sa mère de l'affaire Ginny / Harry qui la perturbait et finalement alla voir Katie. Ils transplanèrent directement chez leur amie qui était en train de faire des paquets cadeaux. Victoire et Katie se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et c'est là que Tyler apparu. Il lui fit un sourire gêné et la salua.

-Comment tu vas ? Demanda Katie, ravie de revoir son amie.

-Bien, j'ai vu l'appart, il est super, et je suis allée voir mes parents. Hermione n'est pas là ?

-Elle bosse.

La conversation dériva et Victoire profita d'être seule dans la cuisine avec Katie pour lui demander à voix basse :

-Comment va Ginny ?

-Mieux depuis qu'Harry lui a pardonné. Mais du coup, on la voit toujours seule vu qu'Harry... boude toujours Hermione.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu, toi ?

-Non mais je lui ai écrit et il m'a répondu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit, à l'instar d'autres crétins écervelés, que je prenais le parti de qui que ce soit. Harry est intelligent, lui, et il a très bien compris.

- Et Hermione, elle n'est pas trop...

-Pff, elle est super mal mais tu connais ma sœur, elle résiste à tout bravement et elle est sûre qu'il reviendra à la raison, mais ça fait mal. Et Ron qui n'est pas là !

-Ouais, c'est nul toute cette histoire. Tu viens au Terrier ?

-Je sais pas. Peut être pas le jour de Noël.

-Quoi ?

-Hermione veut pas.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Ben l'histoire avec Harry, je sens qu'elle lui en veut de la prendre pour cible, tu vois, et elle veut pas qu'il y ait des disputes à cause d'elle, que ça dérape sur Ginny alors on restera chez mes parents. On ira au Terrier le lendemain.

-C'est nul ! Je reviens pas longtemps et tout le monde se fait la gueule.

-C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa Katie.

-Oui je prends tout pour moi et alors ? Bon, je continue mon tour de bienvenue, je vais aller voir Ginny puis mes grands-parents. Bonjour à Hermione.

.

Le jour de Noël était arrivé. Chez les Weasley, l'ambiance n'était pas si chaleureuse que les autres années. Même si tout le monde faisait bonne figure, une certaine tension se faisait ressentir. Molly était frustrée que ni son fils, ni Hermione et Katie ne soient là, en colère contre Harry qui en était la cause pour les deux dernières, contre sa fille qui en était aussi la cause et d'elle à en vouloir à tout ce beau monde. Beaucoup ne savaient que dire à Harry ou à Ginny. Et Harry, une fois n'est pas coutume, se sentait vraiment étouffé parmi cette famille qu'il avait pourtant tant aimé.

Même les enfants sentaient l'ambiance morose. Pourtant, certains essayaient d'entraîner les discussions, les plus jeunes, inconscients de tout ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça, se lançaient volontiers des morceaux de pains. Mais chez les adultes, la conversation était forcée, les rires appuyés. Autant dire qu'alors que Noël était la fête préférée des Weasley, chacun espérait que la journée se termine au plus vite.

.

Chez les Malefoy, étaient réunis autour de Lucius et Narcissa, leur fils, sa femme et leur fille, les parents d'Astoria, sa sœur Daphné, les Nott qui partageaient toujours leur Noël puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux et Blaise Zabini et sa petite amie Millie.

-Alors, Tyler, commença Lucius, il parait que tu sors avec la sœur de Granger.

Un silence se fit un peu gênant, tous les regards tournés vers Tyler mais celui-ci se redressa et sourit à Lucius.

-C'est exact.

-Mais c'est une moldue ! Fit Astoria, surprise.

-Et alors ? Demanda Tyler, son sourire disparu.

-Je trouve ça juste étonnant. Je veux dire, c'est autorisé par le Ministère ?

-Elle connait déjà tout de notre monde, puisque Hermione est sa sœur.

-Ah bien sûr.

-Chloé n'en dit que du bien, temporisa Lucius, conscient d'avoir lancé le mauvais sujet de conversation. Comment est-elle ? Aussi exaspérante que sa sœur ? Demanda-t-il, faisant rire les trois Serpentards qui avaient partagé sa classe.

-Hermione est très gentille, défendit Tyler. Katie est adorable aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Hermione ?

-Tu ne la connais pas autant que nous, expliqua Blaise, à l'école elle était... moldue déjà et puis tellement... miss-je-sais-tout et...

-Oui d'accord mais ça fait bien quinze ans, elle n'est plus comme ça.

-Tu la vois que comme la sœur de ta copine, elle est moins chiante, peut être...

-Elle ne l'est plus du tout, tenta Millie. On a mangé ensemble l'autre jour et elle est vraiment différente. On l'est tous, j'imagine.

-Bien dit mon cœur, n'empêche, elle doit avoir gardé quelques défauts comme nous tous, non Drago ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu la vois plus que nous...

-Elle est toujours aussi tenace, c'est sûr.

-C'est pas un défaut, ça, lança Théo, amusé.

-Si on l'est comme Granger, ça l'est, maintient Drago.

-Et bien un jour, reprit Lucius, elle m'a soigné à Sainte Mangouste, oui, oui. Je m'étais, hum, avec cette nouvelle baguette, j'ai raté un sort et je m'étais collé je ne sais plus quoi sur la main. Et sur quelle interne je tombe ? Granger ! C'est fou. J'ai bien entendu refusé qu'elle me soigne. Elle ne s'est pas démontée, elle m'a dit que c'était soit elle soit l'autre interne qui venait de dissoudre tous les os du corps d'un précédent malade… et elle m'a soigné. Bien, je dois dire et avant qu'elle ne soigne Chloé, j'ai bien sûr étudié ses antécédents et son CV est vraiment incroyable.

-Je ne le savais pas, fit Astoria d'un ton pincé.

-Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, Astoria. Miss Granger est malheureusement un très bon docteur. Tout le monde en est content, patients, collègues, parents.

-Elle est d'un énervant, se moqua Blaise. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle vous ait soigné, Lucius.

-Moi non plus !

Chloé soupira, n'entrant pas dans la conversation, jouant avec sa nourriture. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'Hermione et Katie soient là, au moins ça aurait été drôle. Astoria lui fit le reproche de ne pas se tenir droite et elle eu un coup de coude amical de Tyler. Elle croisa le regard de son père qui lui fit un sourire qu'elle essaya de lui retourner, le cœur bas dans l'estomac. C'était le pire Noël qu'elle avait vécu. Elle était défigurée, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais malgré sa famille autour d'elle. Sa mère l'énervait en tous points : sa froideur, le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas son docteur, et puis ce qu'elle lui avait fait… pourtant, une petite partie d'elle gardait ce secret pour pouvoir se sentir proche d'elle. Comme si on pouvait se sentir proche d'une statue de glace !

.

Dans une autre maison, une petite fille du même âge passait le meilleur noël de sa vie. Entourée de sa mère, son petit frère tout mignon et Ron, Cassiopée ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Pansy et Ron avaient fait un diner qu'elle avait adoré. Gabriel avait été tout mignon dans sa grenouillère rouge et il lui avait fait plein de sourire. Cassiopée voyait bien que sa mère aussi était heureuse. Elle les avait aperçus, avec Ron, en train de s'embrasser. Elle en avait sautillé de joie mais n'avait rien dit. Un jour, Ron deviendrait son vrai papa, elle en était sûre et elle pourrait oublier le méchant papa qu'elle avait eu jusque là. A minuit, ils avaient échangé leurs cadeaux. Ron lui avait acheté une magnifique robe et des jeux, il avait offert un bijou à sa maman qui avait fait un sourire éclatant et plein de jeux pour Gabriel. Ron avait bien été étonné quand elles lui avaient offert des cadeaux Elles n'avaient pas pu sortir mais Pansy avait de la ressource. Elle lui avait fait une chemise de la même couleur que ses yeux et Cass, elle, lui avait fait un beau dessin qui les représentait tous les quatre et un cadre en pâte à sel avec des dessins en forme de cœur pour mettre ledit dessin. Il lui avait fait un gros câlin et il avait embrassé sa maman devant elle qui avait rougi, Cass avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Ils s'étaient tous couchés tard, aussi, ils s'étaient levés tard pour remanger avec appétit. Ils avaient ensuite joué aux nouveaux jeux, regarder un film de Noël moldu qui avait bien fait rire Pansy et Ron mais que Cassiopée avait adoré. Un vrai conte de Noël. Une merveilleuse journée.

.

Le lendemain de Noël, les deux Granger allèrent saluer les Weasley. Harry n'était pas venu, ce qui blessa Hermione sans qu'elle ne montre rien. Tout le monde avait l'air désolé, ce qui l'énervait au plus au point. Quand Harry lui reparlerai de nouveau, elle finirait par lui passer un savon de tous les diables pour l'avoir traité ainsi. Ginny la rejoignit dans la cuisine et déposa une assiette qu'elle tenait près de l'évier.

-Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle, tout ça, c'est de ma faute.

-Mais non.

-Mais si, j'essaie de dire à Harry…

-T'en mêle pas, il nous en veut à toutes les deux mais il est plus facile de tout reporter sur moi.

-Je…

-Non, Ginny, c'est bon. Il a raison, j'ai fait mon choix quand tu me l'as dit, j'ai choisi de faire comme tu voulais et je ne regrette absolument pas. Je n'aurais pas pu te trahir.

-Merci pour tout. Je vais arrêter ma carrière, reprit-elle après un moment.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Hermione en se retournant vivement vers elle.

-Harry me l'a demandé. Il, il ne veut pas que je revois Théo et je le comprends, expliqua Ginny en baissant la tête.

-Oh Ginny, c'est la coupe du monde. C'est ce pour quoi tu t'es battue.

-Je sais, mais je veux que mon mariage marche, tu comprends. Tu, tu crois que ce n'est pas possible ?

-Non, je ne dis pas ça. Si Harry et toi, vous arrivez à vous reconstruire, je serais la première heureuse. Et oui je comprends Harry. Je trouve ça tellement dommage pour toi, pour ta carrière. Que tu n'ailles pas jusqu'au dernier championnat que tu voulais faire. Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui, répondit Ginny, la voix tremblante, je suis sûre de moi.

-Alors, bien sûr, je te soutiens.

-Merci.

Hermione tenta un sourire mais n'insista pas. Elle ne savait que penser de cette situation. Elle voulait voir Harry et Ginny heureux, vraiment mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils se fourvoyaient à tenter de reconstruire leur couple. De plus, que Ginny abandonne sa carrière, elle ne pouvait le concevoir en tant que femme ultra indépendante. Mais du point de vue d'Harry, ça se défendait. Pourquoi Ron était-il si loin ? Elle était sûre qu'il aurait pu convaincre Harry qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle était de plus en plus en colère contre Harry. Pourquoi lui en vouloir si bêtement ? Les premiers jours, elle l'avait compris mais maintenant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Pourtant, elle savait que s'il décidait de lui pardonner, elle n'arriverait pas à lui en vouloir bien longtemps ; il était son meilleur ami après tout.

.

Installée à la table de la salle à manger, en train de jouer aux échecs avec Louis, Katie regardait d'un coin de l'œil Teddy et Victoire. Elle sourit, contente de les voir enfin ensemble après tant d'années à se tourner autour. Ils étaient vraiment heureux et Katie avait du mal à croire que Teddy avait pris les menaces de Fleur au sérieux. D'accord, Fleur pouvait être carrément flippante parfois mais quand même. Elle trouvait ça néanmoins super touchant qu'il ait attendu. Il avait eu raison. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et vira Louis de la chaise.

-Hé, je jouais aux échecs.

-T'allais perdre, fit-il en déplaçant un des pions de Louis. Échec et mat. Fais pas la tête.

-Je fais pas la tête, j'ai plus 12 ans.

-Je, je suis désolé Kat.

Katie croisa son regard, un regard un peu abattu. Elle se doutait bien que Victoire en était pour beaucoup dans les excuses de son ami.

-On n'en a pas vraiment reparlé, quand on s'est disputé et je suis désolé, vraiment.

-Tu l'es vraiment ou c'est Victoire qui te l'a imposé ?

-Elle m'a poussé à le faire, c'est vrai, mais je voulais te le dire, j'avais peur qu'on se re-dispute. Tu sais, Harry… c'est comme mon…

-Je sais, Teddy. Je sais…

-Mais tu n'y étais pour rien. Vic pense que je suis jaloux de Tyler.

-Quoi ? Tu es jaloux de Tyler ?

-Non ! Pourquoi je le serais ? Enfin bon, peut être un peu.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-T'es toujours avec lui.

-Tu rigoles ? Il me dit quasiment la même chose, tu sais ? Je peux pas me dédoubler, je suis avec vous quasiment tout le temps. Et on a passé plein de moments que tous les deux. Tu es très pris par ta formation aussi. Et franchement, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami… banane !

-M'appelles pas comme ça ! Banane toi-même et je sais que je suis ton meilleur ami mais…

-Mais ?

-Ben je sais pas, je suis content pour toi, parce qu'il est bien pour toi mais…

-Mais Monsieur est possessif et il te veut que pour lui, intervint Victoire en l'enlaçant par derrière. Boudes pas, c'est vrai.

-Peut-être bien.

-C'était débile de se disputer pour une histoire qui ne nous concerne en rien.

-Tu peux parler, tu veux que je reparle de Lane ? Lança Teddy avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Aie ! Juste pour dire que je ne suis pas le seul à être stupide.

-Non, vous êtes deux et moi je suis parfaite, renchérit Katie en riant.

-Dans tes rêves !

Les trois amis se remirent à rire, les disputes oubliées, ils commenceront la nouvelle année avec le sourire…

.

-Joyeux Noël !

Jude se retourna, les yeux mi-clos pour voir la femme entrer avec ce qui ressemblait fort à une bûche de Noël. Hésitante, elle se redressa comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la femme semblait s'être bizarrement attachée à elle et venait la voir de plus en plus souvent. Même si ses apparitions la glaçaient : elle lui donnait en effet des informations horribles sur ce qu'elle et son groupe avaient fait, faisaient et allaient faire. Pourquoi ? Jude ne se faisait plus d'illusion : elle allait finir par mourir.

-Regardes, je t'ai fait apporter de la bûche ma chérie! Dis-moi merci!

-Merci.

-Bon. Chocolat, j'espère que tu aimes.

Elle hocha la tête et la femme lui donna à manger par petites bouchées. Jude se laissa faire jusqu'à avoir fini sa part.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec votre famille pour Noël ? Demanda alors Jude.

-Oh, j'y étais mais je n'y reste jamais longtemps. Moi et ma famille avons une relation un peu complexe. Ils me pensent folle, avoua-t-elle avant de se mettre à rigoler d'un rire grinçant. Je sais que ta petite sœur te manque et je suis sûre que tu lui manques aussi, tu la reverras, ne t'en fais pas.

-Vraiment ? Vous, vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

-Mais non, ne sois pas sotte ! Je t'aime bien. Tu sais que les autres m'en veulent de te garder pour moi mais tu me fais un peu penser à moi, avant.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous ! Asséna Jude ce qui fit rire la femme, je, je ne suis pas si cruelle !

-Non, peut être bien. Tu me trouves cruelle? Tu sais que je peux l'être encore plus ? Peut-être pourrais-je m'amuser avec ta petite sœur. Michelle, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, souffla Jude, ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait. Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ? Ne pouvez-vous pas être un peu...

-Oh si j'ai des enfants ! Pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir !

-Comment pouvez-vous leur en vouloir ?

-T'es bien une gryffondor toi ! Tu n'as aucun moyen de te défendre et pourtant, te voilà à me critiquer mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être mère ! Et tu ne le sauras peut-être jamais après ce que je vais te faire, ça t'apprendra à me critiquer, petite sotte !

Jude haussa les épaules et se rallongea, elle ne voulait plus parler à cette femme. Pourtant, elle la laissa faire quand elle se rassit près d'elle pour lui caresser les cheveux. Un instant, elle eut l'impression d'être chez elle, sa mère la consolant alors qu'elle était malade, alors que son petit copain venait de la quitter. Ses épaules furent vite secouées de sanglots qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir se contrôler mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était Noël et elle était emprisonnée par une folle et des hommes à son service. Son regard se posa sur la main de "celle qui l'enferme" et elle remarqua le tatouage, le même qu'elle lui avait fait sur son poignet. La femme vit vite ce qu'elle avait et le lui cacha.

-Ce sera notre petit secret, murmura-t-elle avant de rire.

La jeune fille se retourna mais elle n'en avait cure, il était apaisant de lui caresser les cheveux, comme elle aurait pu le faire à sa fille. Cruelle ? Peut-être, mais c'était la vie qui l'avait fait devenir comme ça et la vie et ceux qui l'avaient exilé allaient payer pour ça. Jude allait lui manquer, c'était certain mais elle lui serait bien utile. Depuis quelques jours, elle repoussait la date mais en ce soir de Noël, ce serait une bonne façon de marquer le coup et de faire peur à toute la communauté sorcière. Le Ministère n'allait plus pouvoir garder longtemps le secret de tous ces meurtres quand ils découvriront en plusieurs points stratégiques de Londres des corps torturés avec son tatouage. Quelqu'un allait-il faire le rapprochement avec elle ? Elle l'espérait presque. Surtout quand l'une des jeunes filles allait être découverte vivante.

Avec un sourire presque doux, elle embrassa le front de la jeune fille et prit sa baguette magique...

.

Les lettres ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur le Ministère de la Magie. Horrifiés, le Ministre de la Magie et le chef des Aurors découvrirent 12 corps, hommes, femmes, adolescents, sorciers, moldus, torturés, violés, tués. Une seule jeune fille avait survécu mais un sort d'oubliettes l'avait rendu amnésique.

Kingsley et Harry se regardèrent, l'œil sombre. Ils avaient cru qu'avec l'enquête sur Diggs, ils avaient avancé. Ils se rendaient compte que cette affaire venait juste de commencer...

Joyeux Noël !

.

**Voili voilou ! Alors, alors ? Je sais que Noël est passé depuis longtemps pour nous mais bon ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Bonne semaine à tous ! xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va ! Un peu TROP froid pour moi, vivement le printemps, le soleil, le ciel bleu et tout parce que c'est ce que j'aime lol ! Lire au soleil *_* mon rêve lol ! Bref, sinon voici un nouveau chapitre ! Et samedi, vous aurez un OS qui s'inscrit dans le recueil « Le cri du cœur » alors si ça vous dit, je sais, c'est un peu triste mais bon… et j'écris un autre OS – mais plus long – sur les personnages de ce recueil, beaucoup moins triste promis ! Je vous laisse découvrir… **

**Passons au review…**

**lisou : merci pour la review ! **

**Guest : merci pour ta review oui les jeunes prenaient cette histoire trop à cœur et même si ça se comprend, ce sont pas vraiment leurs affaires ! Hihi, Lucius, je le fais pas souvent mais là il me fait marrer ! ah ah, j'aime voir qu'on réfléchit un peu ! pour Chloé, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, ni tout à fait raison hihi oui je t'embrouille exprès et pour la femme qui détient Jude (non June)… pourquoi tes hypothèses sont fichues par rapport à Astoria ? **

**Iliana : merci ! Pour Drago & Hermione… encore un tout petit peu de patience ça arrive xD**

****** melle x : en effet, ton message était bizarre hihi mais j'ai réussi à comprendre contente que tu aimes ma façon de procéder avec Drago & Hermione !**

**Guest : merci ! Et oui, le dramione arrive ! Dans celui là un peu et de plus en plus, promis !**

**Juls : merci beaucoup ! Oui pour Harry, c'est difficile il faut le comprendre aussi, imaginer sa femme avec Théo… ouais Harry est con avec Hermione par contre mais bon faut le comprendre aussi, hihi, il voit que la trahison ! Et oui Drago est tout confus, j'adore aussi hihi ! Pour Daphnee… ben c'est une Greengrass lol **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 22**

Noël était passé et la nouvelle année avait bien commencé. Février avait emmené son froid habituel et la maison près de la falaise était entourée de neige. Après avoir joué avec sa fille à faire un énorme bonhomme de neige, Pansy lui avait donné son bain et, tandis que Cassiopée jouait, elle fit de même avec Gabriel. La maison était pourtant calme sans Ron qui était parti passer la journée avec Harry. Pansy sourit, cela lui faisait bizarre de penser à eux par leurs prénoms mais Ron était devenu vraiment important pour elle. Sans s'en rendre compte mais sans vraiment le combattre, ils s'affichaient de plus en plus devant les enfants. Pansy n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi heureuse et elle devait admettre, qu'elle non plus, n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Entourée de ses enfants qui étaient son plus grand bonheur et de Ron qu'elle aimait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle pouffa et se reprit. Elle, Pansy Parkinson, n'allait pas glousser pour les yeux bleus de Ron Weasley. Et pourtant... elle ne regrettait rien de leur histoire. Elle avait trop changé pour en avoir honte ou quelque chose du même genre. Elle avait toujours peur, bien sûr, que lorsque la mission se terminerait, il la quitte et lui brise le cœur à elle ainsi qu'à ses deux enfants mais c'était un risque. Elle ne pouvait croire que les sentiments de Ron ne soient pas sincères. Elles mangèrent toutes les deux, Gabriel dormant dans sa chambre, Ron l'ayant prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard. Ce n'est que quand elle descendit après avoir couché Cassiopée qu'elle le trouva installé sur le canapé, l'air sombre de ses mauvais jours.

-Salut, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, déclara-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser mais il répondit à peine, mauvaise journée ? Potter t'a annoncé de mauvaises nouvelles ?

-On peut dire ça. Notre homme est dans la place et on soupçonne... que ce, Jason ne serait pas celui qui dirige.

-Quoi ? Mais qui ?

-On ne sait pas. A première vue, seuls quelques uns savent qui se cache derrière cette histoire. Jason est haut dans la hiérarchie de cette... conspiration, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est tout en haut. Tu n'as pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être?

-Non, pas du tout, je pensais sincèrement que c'était lui.

-Parce qu'il agit comme tel... mais quelqu'un plus haut lui fait peur. Et ce symbole, il t'est familier ?

Pansy se pencha vers un symbole, le même qui était retrouvé sur les victimes de Diggs et sa bande.

-Ça m'est familier, oui, mais je serais incapable de dire d'où.

-Le Ministère essaie de le décoder.

-Ça a un rapport avec Jason ?

-Oui.

-Comment va Harry ? Demanda doucement Pansy, s'attirant un coup d'œil aigu de Ron.

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Sinon, je ne demanderais pas. Je me demande comment il s'en sort avec ta sœur.

Ron haussa les épaules, contrarié. Il essayait de rester calme mais il avait du mal. Passer la journée avec Harry devait lui faire du bien, mais ça l'avait totalement déprimé.

-Ils essaient d'arranger les choses.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, reprit Pansy.

-Ben tu sais, ça va pas fort pour la mission, Harry ne parle plus à Hermione, j'imagine même pas dans l'état qu'elle doit être. Et moi je suis coincé là, et c'est dur parfois. J'ai même pas pu fêter Noël avec eux et, j'ai passé un superbe noël avec vous mais ma famille me manque. Et on a parlé de plein de choses avec Harry, de la mission, de Poudlard...

-Oh, c'est mal parti pour moi si je comprends bien.

-C'est juste, je me suis rappelé comment tu l'avais dénoncé ce jour là, le jour de la bataille finale et je me demandais pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que j'étais du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, déclara-t-elle, calmement. Ne me regardes pas comme ça. Je, je sens bien que ça t'énerve mais je ne renierais jamais qui j'ai été, qui je suis. Mes parents n'étaient pas Mangemorts mais partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je, je croyais que c'était le bon choix. Avec dix ans de recul, je me rends compte que c'était une absurdité. Mais j'avais 17 ans et, attends, laisse-moi parler puisque tu fais mon procès, je veux pouvoir me défendre ! J'avais 17 ans, j'ai été élevée en croyant mes parents, je pensais qu'eux avaient raison et dans mon entourage, tout le monde pensait comme eux ou presque. Et, il faut que tu saches que j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'être en guerre, moi. Je sais que c'est horrible par rapport à ceux qui ont tant souffert, les familles décimées et que sais-je encore ! Mais, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas forcément de ma faute, Ron. C'était ma vie comme celles de plusieurs dizaines de Serpentard. On était protégé. Alors oui quand a demandé où était Harry et que je l'ai vu, j'ai bien obéi parce que c'est ce que j'avais toujours fait. Tu comprends pas parce que toi tes parents se sont toujours défendus pour leurs idéaux et tu dois en être fier, tu as fait de même et bien bravo mais moi j'ai appris à obéir et à penser à ce qu'on me disait de penser. Ne me juges pas pour ça. Je crois que je vais monter avant de t'entendre dire des méchancetés sur moi et mon éducation.

Ron la regarda partir sans rien dire. Que dire face à ça ? Elle avait raison, il le savait bien mais il n'était pas prêt d'oublier qu'elle avait vendu son meilleur ami. Et pour la première nuit depuis des semaines, il ne dormit pas avec elle...

.

En entrant dans la salle de restauration, Drago hésita. Il était tard et il était affamé. La potion pour Chloé était presque prête et il avait hâte de l'essayer même s'il savait qu'il y avait toujours un risque pour que cela ne marche pas. Son collègue, le jeune Ben lui montra une table de son plateau mais Drago secoua la tête et partit en direction d'Hermione, seule à sa table. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas oublié cet instant où il avait été tout près de l'embrasser et il avait préféré ne plus la fréquenter. Aussi, ils ne mangeaient plus ensemble. Chacun le faisait avec ses collègues. Il posa son plateau devant elle qui leva les yeux vers lui, méfiante.

-Salut, commença-t-il et il fut soulagé qu'elle lui réponde. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, lâcha-t-elle en se reportant sur son plat de pâtes. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-En fait, oui, admit-il après un instant, ne pouvant résister à son regard. Ce week-end, j'ai un colloque auquel je dois me rendre impérativement pour les potions. Et je n'ai personne pour garder Chloé. Ma mère est occupée. Tyler a prévu un week-end avec ses amis, tu dois le savoir puisque Katie y va. Blaise est je sais plus où, Théo aussi, bref... Tu es d'accord ?

-D'accord de quoi ?

Drago retint une remarque acerbe. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

-Tu pourrais me garder Chloé ce week-end ? Tu pourrais venir vers 16h et jusqu'au lendemain matin, ou dans la nuit, je ne sais pas encore quand on va rentrer.

Hermione prit le temps pour répondre. Deux mois qu'il ne lui adressait pas la parole, à peine un regard, qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas être là quand elle venait voir Chloé et il osait venir la voir pour lui demander un service. Il n'y aurait pas eu une pièce remplie de collègues, elle lui aurait bien envoyé son plateau à la figure. Elle savait que c'était puéril mais cette indifférence l'avait profondément blessée. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de comprendre pourquoi, elle savait que c'était depuis le moment partagé chez lui mais quand même...

-Granger ?

-Ok mais chez moi.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de rester chez toi, amène-la moi, laisse-la moi pour la nuit, je promets de prendre soin d'elle.

-Comme tu veux. 16h samedi, ça te va ?

-Oui, ça tombe bien, je bosse pas.

-Je sais, j'ai vérifié.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Tu peux retourner avec tes collègues maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Drago ne broncha pas même s'il n'apprécia pas sa remarque. Elle lui en voulait, et bizarrement, cela lui fit plaisir.

-Je,

-Laisses tomber, coupa Hermione en se levant, c'est moi qui ai fini. A samedi.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et alla déposer son plateau avant de sortir, sous le regard de Drago qui soupira. La colère monta en lui, énervé du comportement d'Hermione. Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il avait le droit d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle alors qu'il était marié ? Elle ne comprenait décidément rien à rien !

.

Devant la vitrine, Ginny réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes. Devait-elle entrer ou devait-elle résister face à ce délicieux petit gâteau ? Elle avait déjà pris deux bons kilos, elle n'allait pas continuer sur ce chemin ! Oh non ! Elle se regarda dans la vitrine, bien sûr ses deux kilos ne se voyaient pas encore beaucoup, elle pouvait bien faire un excès, non ? Elle regarda la rue et se figea en reconnaissant Théo de l'autre côté de la rue, en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme. La jalousie la prit d'un coup, la traversant de toute part. Ils étaient assis chez Florian, en train de manger une glace, de rire, de vivre tout simplement. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux mais elle les réprima. Elle n'avait jamais aimé pleurer, n'avait même jamais pleuré beaucoup et cela l'énervait d'être, de plus en plus souvent, sujette à des crises de larmes. Elle se perdait. Dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle survivait plus qu'elle ne vivait. Son mariage était une catastrophe, rien n'allait plus. Harry avait essayé de faire des efforts mais cette affaire de meurtres qui avait secoué leur communauté à Noël l'avait empêché de faire plus et Ginny comprenait bien que rien ne le ferait changer, en tout cas, pas elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il change, elle l'aimait ainsi mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle le rendait malheureux. Ses repas pris dans le silence, ses ébats faits sans passion, ses discussions ennuyantes pour tous les deux... Elle jeta un dernier regard à la boulangerie. Résister à ce qu'elle avait envie ou faire ce qu'il fallait ? Telle était la question. Elle regarda ensuite Théo de nouveau et croisa son regard. Son regard toujours aussi intense et tendre à la fois. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se détourna et fila le plus vite possible du chemin de traverse, rentrant dans la froideur de sa maison.

.

Hermione était assise en train de lire quand Drago et Chloé arrivèrent. Celle-ci, tout sourire, s'approcha d'elle alors que son père, le visage impassible, restait où il était, la saluant tout de même.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier, là où je suis s'il y a le moindre souci, tu m'appelles.

-T'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà gardé des enfants, les Weasley et je te rappelle que je suis médicomage spécialiste des enfants.

-Je sais.

-Profites de ta soirée. J'ai prévu plein de choses pour nous deux, ajouta Hermione en regardant Chloé avec le sourire.

-Cool ! Au revoir papa ! A demain.

-Je peux venir la chercher en rentrant si tu...

-Non, demain, vers 10-11h. Ce serait bête de nous réveiller. Vas-y.

-Ok.

Drago se pencha pour embrasser sa fille et sans croiser le regard d'Hermione, il transplana. A voir la mine réjouie de sa fille, ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester chez Granger pour la nuit. A contre cœur, il rentra chez lui pour s'habiller. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à ce colloque. Bien sûr, ce serait intéressant mais il serait loin de sa fille, sa fille serait avec Granger, la femme à qui il pensait plus souvent qu'à sa femme... Astoria qui lui en voulait de l'avoir fait garder par Granger. Astoria était d'ailleurs en train de s'habiller quand il entra, le fusillant du regard.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que...

- Asto, on ne va pas encore en reparler. Il n'y avait personne d'autres. Et Chloé adore Granger.

-Je vois pas pourquoi !

Drago se retint à grand peine de répliquer et s'approcha de sa femme.

-Si on essayait de passer une bonne soirée tous les deux, d'accord ? Après le colloque, il y aura une soirée, ça nous fera du bien.

-Si tu le dis...

Drago soupira et reprit sa préparation, ses pensées voguant dans l'appartement de Granger...

.

Dès que Drago était parti, Hermione, toute excitée de sa soirée avec Chloé, avait dit à celle-ci son programme : cuisine, diner, film, jeux, tout était prévu. Hermione avait l'impression d'être de retour des années en arrière avec sa sœur. Elle adorait être avec les enfants. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elles allaient faire la cuisine, Chloé avait fait la moue en montrant ses mains :

-Je ne peux pas avec mes brûlures.

-Mais si ! Regardes, j'ai préparé des gants, tu me dis si ça te fait mal mais normalement ça devrait marcher. Je sais qu'il y a des tas de choses que tu ne peux pas faire à cause de tes brûlures et je travaillais sur ça depuis quelques temps et je crois que c'est fin prêt ! Dedans, il y a la pommade cicatrisante, comme ça, le gant ne colle jamais ! Essaie !

Touchée, Chloé fit ce qu'elle disait et fit quelques mouvements comme demandé pour voir si ça fonctionnait. Aucune douleur, ça lançait un peu mais elle put préparer les ingrédients, ajouter les œufs, tourner la pâte, décorer les cupcakes. Hermione était vraiment géniale. Chloé s'était rarement autant amusée avec une adulte. Dans sa vie, c'était surtout les hommes qui la faisaient rire. Elle adorait sa grand-mère Narcissa mais celle-ci était un peu "coincée", son autre grand-mère était un peu bizarre... Daphné ne s'occupait jamais d'elle ainsi, ou juste quand son père était là pour regarder et sa mère... bref, rien de très drôle. Hermione était comme son père ou même comme Blaise ou Théo, drôle, pleine d'idées, dynamique.

-Dis, t'as parlé à mon papa de Daphné ?

-Oops ! Je suis désolée ma puce, j'ai fait un commentaire qui m'a échappé et j'ai du lui expliquer, il t'en a parlé?

-Oui, il m'a dit que c'était pas vrai !

-Il t'a pas disputé de me l'avoir dit non ?

-Non, papa me dispute rarement.

-Ouf, je suis désolée !

-Pas grave, rassura Chloé, secrètement heureuse de voir Hermione vouloir se faire pardonner, c'était plutôt drôle en fait, il était tout gêné !

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, vite suivi par Chloé.

-Voilà, les cupcakes sont au four, tiens, enlèves tes gants, je vais les laver et on peut faire un jeu si tu veux !

-Ok ! Je vais voir ce qu'il y a.

Chloé trottina jusqu'à la chambre dont Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle trouverait des jeux et en choisit plusieurs. Elles passèrent deux bonnes heures à y jouer, s'occupant en même temps des cupcakes puis elles préparèrent leur diner. Chloé n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Ses parents ne l'auraient pas permis mais Chloé aimait beaucoup ça. Elle demanderait à son père la permission d'en faire avec les elfes. Elle mangea les meilleures lasagnes de sa vie avant de se mettre devant un dessin animé moldu qu'elle adora. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit tout contre Hermione qui sourit en lui caressant doucement les cheveux avant de s'endormir, elle aussi.

.

C'est comme ça que Drago les découvrit quand il transplana chez elle. Il devait être deux heures du matin, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher... Le colloque avait été intéressant et la soirée bien plus sympathique qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait rencontré un vieux professeur réputé en potions qui lui avait parlé de Chloé et de sa propre expérience. Un de ses petits-enfants avait eu une brûlure lors d'un de ses séjours chez lui à cause d'une potion inventée. Il avait été très difficile de la guérir mais ils y étaient parvenus après des mois de préparation. Cela avait grandement rassuré Drago même si bien sûr, les brûlures de Chloé étaient plus graves et étendues. De plus, le professeur Toutenfeu avait proposé son aide et il serait à l'hôpital dès la semaine suivante. Comme toujours, Astoria avait été agréable, elle brillait toujours en société et pour ça, sa mère ne s'était pas trompée. En rentrant, ils s'étaient même laissé aller. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, depuis l'accident de Chloé, son amertume était trop grande mais ce soir, il avait un peu bu et malgré ses pensées toujours fixées sur une autre personne, il se concentra sur sa femme. A peine leurs ébats terminés, Astoria s'était endormie et Drago s'était mis à réfléchir, à penser qu'il aurait aimé passer la soirée avec Hermione et sa fille et que ce n'était absolument pas normal. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Ses parents ne l'approuveraient jamais. Même s'ils n'appréciaient pas Astoria, ils étaient contre le divorce. Même lui, rien que d'y penser, ça le rendait malade. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas divorcer. C'était contre son éducation. Blaise en rirait surement. Théo n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de discussion en ce moment.

Il finit par rentrer chez lui après avoir recouvert sa fille et sa baby-sitter d'une couverture, tiraillé entre le désir de faire le bon choix et celui de rester avec elles.

.

Il ne revint que le lendemain, en fin de matinée. S'il avait cru que d'avoir fait l'amour avec sa femme allait les rapprocher de nouveau, il s'était lourdement trompé. Astoria avait joué son rôle de femme de la haute société, de sa femme tout court mais elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir fait garder leur fille par Granger. Elle la détestait cordialement et Drago se demandait pourquoi. Sa femme ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour lire en lui et deviner ses sentiments pour son ancienne ennemie. Aussi, après une nouvelle dispute, il partit retrouver sa fille, installée sur la table-bar de l'appartement d'Hermione, en train de petit-déjeuner. En le voyant, elle descendit de son tabouret et fila dans ses bras.

-Papa !

-Salut ma puce, comment ça va ?

-Super, c'était génial la nuit avec Hermione ! Elle m'a fait des gants, on a cuisiné, on a joué, on a regardé plein de dessins animés, on a dormi sur le canapé et puis on vient juste de se lever !

-A cette heure là !

-Oui, oui ! Elle m'a dit qu'on avait le droit. Et...

Drago écouta sa fille babiller à loisirs, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi enjouée et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il remercia Hermione d'un regard. Hermione lui sourit en retour et continua de ranger un peu la cuisine. Quand Chloé eut fini de raconter leur soirée, elle se réinstalla pour finir son déjeuner.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de gants ? Demanda finalement Drago.

-C'est Hermione qui les a fait ! Pour moi ! Dit fièrement la petite fille, j'ai pu faire la cuisine ! C'est trop génial ! Je peux faire des cupcakes ?

-Des quoi ?

-Cupcakes, c'est des gâteaux, c'est trop bon. Goûtes, ordonna Chloé en attrapant un cupcake dans le frigo et en le lui donnant.

Obligé, Drago goûta le petit gâteau.

-Tu vois, c'est super bon. Hermione va me donner la recette et je pourrais le faire, dis, avec les elfes ?

-Bien sûr. Tu as fini de déjeuner ? On va y aller, vas prendre tes affaires.

-ok !

Chloé finit rapidement son déjeuner et fila dans la chambre reprendre ses affaires. Hermione voulut la suivre mais Drago lui coupa le chemin.

-Des gants ?

-Oui et bien, je savais, tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plein de choses à cause de ses mains brûlées alors j'ai travaillé sur des gants.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils en croisant enfin son regard.

-Parce que tu ne me parlais plus et parce que je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher, et je les ai fini il y a quelques jours. Du coup, quand tu m'as demandé de la garder, je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer, je n'étais pas sûre que ça marche. J'en ai fait plusieurs paires, je les ai mises dans les affaires de Chloé. Je, quoi ? Demanda Hermione, troublée par l'intensité du regard de Malefoy.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, bien plus touché qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître.

-Merci beaucoup.

Hermione haussa les épaules et le contourna pour aller chercher Chloé. Elles finirent de préparer ses affaires et Hermione regarda partir père et fille avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle s'assit dans son canapé, un peu déprimée. A cet instant, elle aurait aimé avoir mari et enfants. Elle avait toujours voulu des enfants mais avec Ron, ça avait vite tourné court, avec Matt, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Maintenant, elle avait 35 ans, elle était seule et avait le béguin pour un homme marié. Si c'était une vie ça !

.

Avec tout le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé, Ginny descendit l'escalier pour faire face à Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. On était dimanche, en milieu d'après-midi. Harry n'avait pas voulu aller au Terrier. Il avait lu toute la matinée dans son bureau pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Ils avaient mangé en parlant un peu de l'actualité. Puis, Harry s'était installé devant la télé. Ginny avait supporté ça une heure avant de partir dans la chambre. Redescendue, elle attendait qu'Harry la regarde, ce qui mit quand même cinq bonnes minutes. Il parut surpris de voir ses bagages autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais. Je te quitte, Harry. Je, je ne voulais pas ça mais je ne suis pas heureuse, je vois bien que tu ne l'es pas non plus. Regardes nous, un dimanche après-midi comme ça, ce n'est pas ce que je veux de ma vie, tu comprends ? On n'a plus rien à se dire, tu n'arrives plus à me toucher, à peine à me regarder. Je, je suis désolée.

-Alors tu abandonnes ?

- Vois-le comme tu veux. Je pense au contraire que ça nous fera du bien. Je t'aime mais ce n'est plus pareil et tu le nies mais je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi. On s'aime sans s'aimer.

-Tu me quittes pour lui ? Tu l'as revu ?

-Non, c'est pour moi. Pour me redécouvrir. Depuis que je suis rentrée, je me sens tellement mal. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en te trompant mais j'arrive même pas à le regretter parce que pendant quelques heures avec lui, j'ai de nouveau ressenti quelque chose. Ce quelque chose que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps. La perte du bébé m'a tué, Harry. Je sais que toi aussi et on n'a pas su le gérer. Ce n'était pas comme si nous allions bien à ce moment là, ça allait déjà mal entre nous. Je suis vraiment désolée, n'oublies pas que je t'aime et j'espère qu'un jour, on arrivera à redevenir des amis.

-Tu vas où ?

-Chez Crystal. Toi, va voir Hermione, elle est ton amie, tu sais. Et ce que tu lui reproches est insensé. Je serais bien allée chez elle mais depuis... je l'évite à cause de toi. Ça va changer, elle est mon amie à moi aussi mais ne la rejette pas pour ça. Au revoir, Harry.

Sur ses derniers mots, Ginny transplana. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Harry avait toujours trouvé ça admirable chez elle. Elle pleurait si rarement. Bien sûr, avec la perte du bébé, il l'avait beaucoup vu pleurer. Avait-elle raison ? Ils ne s'aimaient plus ? Une partie de lui savait qu'il était soulagé mais de l'autre, il se sentait honteux, en colère, presque fautif. Toutes ses émotions, il n'arrivait ni à les comprendre, ni à les gérer. Alors, sans réfléchir, il transplana.

.

Hermione lisait et elle sursauta quand Harry apparut devant elle. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, inquiète de voir son visage aussi défait.

-Ron ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Ginny, elle m'a quitté, avoua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur l'accoudoir, son bras tombant sur les épaules d'Harry.

-Oh, Harry, je suis tellement désolée !

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? C'est que je ne ressens quasiment rien. Je suis en colère mais plus du fait de savoir que les autres vont me juger sur ça. Je n'ai pas su garder ma femme.

-Oh Harry, ça arrive à beaucoup de couples, personne ne va te juger ainsi et tu t'en fiches. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien. C'est ça le problème. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis des lustres. J'ai été naïf de croire que je pouvais changer. Et je suis désolé d'avoir été si bête avec toi. Je sais que tu as été une bonne amie avec Ginny, j'ai... je me suis senti trahi.

-Je sais, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Tu, tu as besoin de quelque chose, Dis-moi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

-Tu peux dormir là pour la nuit si tu veux. Ou pour le temps qu'il te faut.

-Tu le savais ?

-De quoi ?

-Que ça finirait comme ça ?

-Oh Harry, non et j'espérais que vous pourriez être heureux tous les deux.

Harry soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, heureux de trouver quelqu'un à qui se confier, sur qui pleurer.

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait ? Un moment avec Ron ! La prochaine fois, emmène-moi. C'est possible non ? Une journée rien que tous les trois ! Penses-y, ça nous ferait du bien à tous !

-Ok, et toi, qu'as tu fais de ton week-end ?

-J'ai gardé la fille de Malefoy.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'avait personne d'autres et Chloé est adorable. Ça me fait penser que j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, tu sais.

-Moi aussi. Je me demande maintenant comment ça se fait qu'on n'en ait jamais eu avec Ginny. Il y avait sa carrière bien sûr, mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé avant la perte du bébé. N'en parlons plus, pauvre petit, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait eu comme vie avec des parents qui ne s'aiment plus ? Comment va Katie ?

-Bien. Vraiment. Elle est folle amoureuse de Tyler, ils sont à en week-end avec Teddy, ils ont rejoint Victoire à Pré-au-Lard.

-Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'ils ont une vraie adolescence, contrairement à nous. Tu imagines, une adolescence sans la guerre?

-Ça fait rêver et moi aussi je suis contente qu'ils en profitent.

-Merci, Hermione, tu es la meilleure amie qu'on peut avoir et je sais que tu m'en veux et tu me pardonnes aussi facilement... merci.

-C'est normal, tu as toujours été là pour moi aussi.

-Oui mais tu n'as jamais été méchante avec nous alors que Ron et moi, on t'en a fait baver.

Hermione sourit et, ensemble, ils se rappelèrent leurs souvenirs.

- Et la jeune Jude, comment va-t-elle ?

Hermione soupira, encore bouleversée par cette soirée de Noël où une douzaine de corps avaient été retrouvés dans divers endroits de la suite. La conspiration qui semblait s'affirmer, menée par Diggs, entre autres, avait atteint son paroxysme. Toute la communauté avait été horrifiée et les journaux n'avaient pas manqué de mettre le doigt sur l'inefficacité du Ministère et donc d'Harry. Une seule avait survécu : la jeune Jude.

-Je crois que le fait qu'elle soit amnésique est une bonne chose après tout ce qu'elle a subi. C'est tellement horrible de penser qu'un être humain puisse faire ça et là on parle de plusieurs personnes. Pauvre Jude...

-Tu crois que son amnésie est réparable ?

-C'est un sort basique d'oubliettes mais puissant et durable, les médecins n'ont pas réussi à l'inverser. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui a pu le lancer. Qu'a donné l'autopsie des corps?

-Une boucherie, pendant des semaines ils ont été torturés. A part Diggs, on n'a aucune piste. Bon, bien sûr, il y a notre envoyé là bas mais sans Parkinson, on n'aurait rien du tout. Je ne comprends pas comment on n'a pu passer à côté de ça. Je sais que les attaques étaient tellement différentes... on n'a pas pu faire le lien avant mais qui pourrait faire ça ? On a envoyé des Aurors derrière tous les anciens Mangemorts et familles de... on a d'autres noms sur la liste de Parkinson. Mais on peut pas les arrêter juste sur ses dires. Kingsley est comme moi, sur les charbons ardents. On a été nommé, on avait la confiance de la communauté mais elle se perd. Et les journaux ne font rien pour nous y aider. Ils vont s'en donner encore plus à cœur joie...

-Ne t'occupes pas des journaux, et puis c'est leur boulot, peut être pourriez-vous vous en servir.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, en contrôlant un peu ce qu'ils disent, ça pourrait faire avancer l'enquête, en disant que vous tenez quelqu'un, qu'il a parlé, ça pourrait leur faire faire des fautes. Tu sais, les séries policières moldues sont très instructives.

-Je vois ça.

-La sœur de Jude, c'est une amie de Victoire, tu sais. Elles sont venues à l'hôpital, c'est dur de dire aux familles, oui on a retrouvé votre fille, la seule survivante de ce massacre mais elle ne se rappelle de rien, pas de vous, pas de l'agression et si elle se rappelle un jour, vous serez heureux qu'elle vous reconnaisse mais elle sera probablement traumatisée à vie par ce qu'elle a vécu. Bonne année.

-C'est une gryffondor, elle est courageuse...

-Le courage ne rentre pas en compte quand on a été détruite. Il faudra des années de psychomagie pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Parce que même si, là, elle ne se souvient de rien, elle sent bien qu'elle a vécu des choses atroces, elle le voit sur son corps. Ça... ça me donne des envies de meurtres et je sais que ce n'est pas la solution.

-Il n'y a jamais de bonnes solutions pour ces choses-là, tu sais. Faut juste réussir à tenir le coup. On va découvrir cette p**** de conspiration! Quoi, pourquoi ce regard inquiet ?

-J'ai peur, que tu te perdes dedans.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre... S'il te plait.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je comprends ton besoin de trouver les coupables mais il faut que, il faut que tu vives quand même.

-Mais je vis.

-Je crois pas, Harry. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu te perds dans ton travail pour ne pas penser à ta vie. Tu aimes ta vie ?

-Quelle vie ? Des meurtres ? Ma femme qui me trompe ?

-Harry, tu as une équipe pour t'aider, appuies toi dessus, tu as des amis. Essaies... d'être heureux.

-Je peux pas.

-Être heureux, Tes parents...

-Me parles pas d'eux.

-Pourquoi pas! Ils voudraient te voir heureux, c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont sacrifiés. Essaies d'être heureux, Harry.

-Comment ? Je ne sais pas faire, je n'ai jamais su faire.

-Je sais pas, je, tu sais, j'ai une amie psych...

-Je vais pas aller voir les psys ! Et toi, tu l'es heureuse ?

-Peut-être pas entièrement mais j'y travaille et je ne suis pas malheureuse.

Un silence tendu se fit entre les deux amis. Hermione détourna alors le sujet, préparant la journée avec Ron qu'elle voulait chaleureuse et "remonte-moral".

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, alors ? Première dispute chez Ron & Pansy, il fallait bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête, parfois, Ron ! Pas mal de dramione, beaucoup étaient en manque, ils reviennent en force et c'est loin d'être fini, je vous assure ! Ginny a enfin pris une décision et Harry accourt chez son ami. Vous trouverez peut-être le pardon d'Hermione facile mais elle n'allait pas l'enfoncer et ça ressortira surement plus tard ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous & à toutes ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai vraiment hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre parce que je l'aime beaucoup ! A savoir que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 36, et oui j'ai beaucoup d'avance, je sais pas comment je fais lol ! Et qu'il y en aura certainement pas plus de 40… et oui je suis vers la fin et c'est pas facile à se l'imaginer ! Allez, je vous laisse lire… **

**Iliana : merci beaucoup ! Et oui, j'aime y aller doucement entre Dramione ! Pour les fictions à recommander… déjà toutes celles en favoris ! Après, j'ai des auteurs fétiches comme bloody-dark, pomme-verte, Loufoca-Granger, bewith-tales et mackk (qui fait des fics très drôles) ! Après, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as lu si tu veux, dis-les moi par mail par rapport aux auteures dont je t'ai parlé et j'affinerais ! Mon mail, c'est mon pseudo et hotmail fr ! **

**Guest : merci ! Et oui du rapprochement, du rapprochement… hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce qui se passe juste après… **

**Guest n°2 : merci beaucoup ! Hé, tu es bien suivi (pour la « femme ») ! Oui, Harry est têtu aussi parfois alors pardonner à Hermione, trop dur pour lui avant de tomber au plus bas. Oui Ginny en a eu marre, elle aussi était au plus bas et elle a toujours été courageuse, il était temps xD Ron le grand idiot, il faut aussi comprendre, le passé est important pour eux (trop surement) et malgré qu'il est muri il est reste assez impulsif. Et Drago a toujours du culot hihi ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, il y a un peu de Katie / Tyler xD Bises et encore merci !**

**Melle x : merci beaucoup ! et oui il en faut bien des disputes ! Quant à la réconciliation… tu verras hihi xd Hâte d'avoir ta réac après ce chapitre… Bises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 23**

Dépité, il se laissa tomber sur le banc. Il neigeait ou pleuvait, un peu des deux, mais il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était son échec. Il n'avait pas réussi. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû tant espérer. Il avait lui-même dit à sa fille que ce n'était qu'une étape, qu'ils allaient probablement devoir réévaluer les doses de chaque composant de la potion mais au fond de lui, il avait espéré y arriver, il y avait désespérément cru et l'échec en était encore plus cuisant. Ils y avaient travaillé pendant presque quatre mois et ils allaient devoir tout recommencer. Il avait vu l'espoir s'éteindre dans les yeux de sa fille, teintés de déception. Quoi de pire pour un père ? Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit son désarroi mais il savait bien qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait le cacher et à quoi bon ? Il la sentit s'asseoir à côté de lui et elle mêla sa main aux siennes, crispées devant lui. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait parler, l'émotion était trop grande et il ne voulait pas craquer devant elle.

-Tout n'est pas perdu, dit-elle enfin. Ce n'était qu'un premier essai.

Il lui serra la main, montrant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, qu'il en était touché même s'il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire de plus.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille?

Il ne lui répondit pas, gardant sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer que non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il attendait de reprendre ses esprits avant de parler, ce qu'elle comprit bien puisqu'elle resta à ses côtés, sans rien dire, se laissant mouiller par la neige mêlée de pluie qui tombait depuis la veille sur Londres. Enfin, il sentit la tristesse s'en aller et il se redressa un peu.

-Merci.

Elle haussa les épaules en se tournant vers lui. Avec elle, tout était normal et il se demanda si elle se rendait compte que cette loyauté, cette présence qu'elle avait pour les gens n'était pas si normale que ça. Elle dégagea son visage d'une mèche de cheveux trempés et lui sourit, comme elle aurait souri à un de ses patients, doucement, tendrement.

-Chloé t'attend. Elle ne t'en veut pas, tu sais.

-Comment tu fais pour savoir toujours ce que les autres pensent ?

-J'ai fait un peu de psychomagie pendant ma formation.

Il sourit un peu et Hermione en fut soulagée. Quand elle l'avait vu, transi de froid sous la pluie, consterné par l'échec, elle avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras comme elle l'aurait fait pour Harry ou Ron mais elle savait que Drago n'aurait pas accepté ce geste. Aussi, y avait-elle était plus doucement et il avait visiblement apprécié. Il lâcha sa main et elle s'en voulut de ressentir de la peine. A son tour, il lui dégagea son visage de ses longs cheveux mouillés qui lui barraient le visage.

-On devrait pas ressentir ça, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre.

De surprise, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, trop émue pour parler.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai évité ces dernières semaines, continua-t-il à voix basse, je, je suis marié et...

-Je sais, dit-elle précipitamment, le cœur battant de toute force.

-Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, avoua-t-il, comme si elle ne l'avait pas coupé. Mais je devrais pas penser à toi de cette façon.

-Tu ne devrais pas...

-Je sais, j'avais besoin de le dire, je crois, déclara-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle cette fois-ci. Ne dis rien, ce ne sera que plus...

Il reprit doucement sa main, s'approcha elle. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et Hermione se demanda comment elle faisait encore pour respirer, pour réfléchir ou pour soutenir son regard quand elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne faisait ni l'un ni l'autre, figée. Il se pencha vers elle et elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais non. Il déposa sa bouche sur sa joue. N'y tenant plus, Hermione passa sa main libre sur sa nuque. Quel bonheur de le sentir contre elle, même s'ils s'effleuraient juste. La tête de Drago glissa vers son cou où il déposa un autre baiser avant de relever la tête, ses yeux bien plus sombres que d'habitude. Il se releva, l'obligeant à se lever elle-même vu que leurs mains étaient toujours liées et il sourit tristement. Il déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla rejoindre sa fille, laissant une Hermione tremblante sous la pluie qu'elle ne sentait même pas. Comme une automate, elle rentra dans la salle de garde, rassurée de ne voir personne. Elle se sécha d'un coup de baguette magique et retourna travailler, toutes ses pensées tournées vers le beau blond qui venait de bouleverser sa vie.

Quand elle eut reprit ses esprits, elle eu du mal à y croire. Drago lui avait avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, il lui avait pris la main, il l'avait embrassé. Ses deux timides baisers l'avaient remué comme jamais aucun baiser n'avait pu le faire. C'était horrible d'être aussi heureuse de ressentir ce genre de chose et elle était atterrée de savoir qu'il était marié et que jamais rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Dépitée, elle fit le tour de ses patients n'ayant qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle se mettre sous la couette et pleurer un bon coup.

.

Il était déjà 10h15 quand Ginny émergea et alla prendre son petit déjeuner à la cuisine. Crystal était déjà devant la télévision à zapper sur différentes chaines, moldues et sorcières confondues. Elles se saluèrent et Ginny, après s'être servi un café, s'écroula sur le canapé.

-Je suis trop vieille pour ces choses là! dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse, faisant rire son amie.

-Je t'en prie, il n'était que 2h quand on est rentrée, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas amusée.

-Si, je me suis amusée.

-Tu te sens toujours coupable ? Demanda Crystal, sérieuse.

-Oui.

-Ginny, tu ne peux pas rester au lit à ne rien faire, tu as 33 ans, tu dois te prendre en main.

-Et faire la fête tous les soirs, c'est me prendre en main ? Questionna Ginny, ce qui fit rire Crystal.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste pour te sentir bien. Écoute, tu viens de te séparer de ton mari, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi ! Voyage, va dépenser ton argent dans des fringues, fais la fête, ne la fais pas, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Si on allait jouer au Quidditch ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de reprendre ! On n'a pas encore annoncé que tu ne voulais pas faire le championnat, tu peux encore changer d'avis ! Viens en coupe du monde, Ginny, c'est ta chance, ne laisse pas Harry te la gâcher !

-J'ai envie, bien sûr, mais quand il le saura...

-Ginny, je, j'aime beaucoup Harry mais j'ai le luxe, contrairement à Hermione, de n'avoir aucune loyauté envers lui parce que c'est toi mon amie. Harry et toi, ça ne fonctionne plus depuis bien longtemps, tu étais malheureuse avec lui alors oui, tu l'as trompé, c'était une erreur, c'est ta faute mais l'échec de votre mariage n'en revient pas seulement à toi, tu sais mais aussi à lui et il faut que tu en prennes conscience. Tu le sais au fond de toi mais ta coucherie avec Théo a tout fait basculé de ton côté mais combien de fois Harry t'a laissé en plan, lui ? Oui, d'accord, pour sauver le monde mais quand même. Tu as le droit de vivre maintenant, ok ? Alors, vis ! Bon, je vais à l'entrainement, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue.

-J'ai peur de revoir Théo, avoua Ginny. Je veux dire, comment tu veux que ça se passe bien, tout le monde sait...

-Ginny, tu t'en fiches des autres, fais ce que tu veux toi !

Sans attendre sa réponse, Crystal transplana. Ginny savait que son amie n'avait pas tord mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tout lâcher comme ça. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle avait quitté Harry. Personne ne le savait à part Crystal et Hermione. Elle avait passé quatre jours à pleurer dans son lit et deux jours à faire la fête. Comme le disait Crystal, elle devait se prendre en main. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et alla rendre visite à ses parents. Son père travaillait mais sa mère était là, en train de tricoter. Molly fut ravie de voir sa fille.

-J'ai quitté Harry, maman, lâcha Ginny après les discussions d'usage, s'en voulant de faire pâlir sa mère. Je suis désolée pour tout ça, je sais que je dois vous décevoir.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, tu ne m'as jamais déçue et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment, d'avoir trompé mon mari ?

Molly soupira, consciente que les prochains mots allaient avoir une incidence sur sa fille et ses émotions.

-Tu sais combien j'aime Harry ma puce. Mais tu es ma fille et je t'aime plus que tout. Je sais bien que ça n'allait plus avec Harry et je n'ai jamais cru à cette tentative de réconciliation. Je le voulais, vraiment mais c'était bien trop tard et c'était trop tard bien avant que tu trompes Harry. Même bien avant la perte du bébé, tu sais. Je l'ai bien vu. Juste que le bébé a aggravé les choses et ta liaison... ça n'a fait qu'avancer les choses. Peut-être aviez-vous besoin de ça pour avancer, qui sait ?

-Tu, tu n'es pas déçue que je me sépare ?

-Dans le meilleur des cas, j'aurais voulu que vous restiez ensemble mais tout ce que je veux, c'est votre bonheur à tous les deux et j'ai bien vu que vous n'arriviez pas à rendre l'autre heureux.

-Pourquoi ! Se mit à pleurer Ginny, je l'aimais tellement.

-Je sais chérie, mais tu sais, ce n'était peut-être qu'un amour d'adolescent, un peu comme Ron et Hermione, sauf que vous n'avez pas su vous quitter à temps et avec vos métiers très prenants, vous avez mis du temps à vous en rendre compte. Maintenant, il faut vous reconstruire chacun de votre côté.

-Je, Harry m'avait demandé d'arrêter le Quidditch.

-Oh ma chérie, non. Enfin, je le comprends mais n'arrête pas, c'est ta dernière chance pour la Coupe du monde, non ? Et je sais à quel point ton métier compte pour toi.

-Tu crois que je devrais reprendre ?

-Bien sûr, tu le dois. Pour toi, pour ton équipe et même pour l'Angleterre.

-Et papa ?

-Ton père, il a du mal à comprendre tout ça, c'est un homme simple de sentiments et il ne comprend pas tout ça mais il t'aime et il veut ton bonheur lui aussi. Tu veux revenir habiter à la maison ?

-Non, je suis chez Crystal. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Hermione, par rapport à Harry. Mais je crois que je vais me prendre un appartement. Oui, je vais aller voir Hermione puis Harry. Pour le lui dire. Merci maman. Merci.

-Mais de rien ma chérie. Prends soin de toi. Et reviens quand tu veux.

Ginny embrassa sa mère et fila à l'hôpital pour retrouver Hermione à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle eut la surprise de la découvrir avec Malefoy. Elle se rapprocha tout de même d'eux. Elle les fit sursauter en les saluant. Malefoy s'excusa vite et les laissa seules.

-Tu manges avec Malefoy ? S'étonna Ginny, faisant rougir son amie.

-Oui, il travaille sur la potion de sa fille.

-Hum, ok. Il m'a fusillé du regard.

-Il est très proche de Théo, tu sais...

-Je vois. Bref, désolée de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt. Tu sais, si j'avais pu, je t'aurais demandé de m'héberger mais avec Harry, cela me semblait plus simple d'aller chez Crystal.

-Je comprends. Harry est venu me voir pour me le dire. Merci. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, ça a été dur, ça l'est toujours mais j'ai parlé à ma mère et ça m'a fait du bien. J'avais tellement peur, tu sais, de décevoir tout le monde.

-Oh Ginny !

-Mais si, même toi, je veux dire, j'avais peur. Harry est ton ami et...

-Tu l'es aussi, toujours, quoiqu'il arrive !

-Merci. Je pense reprendre le quidditch, me trouver un appart. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, de faire ma vie.

-C'est bien.

-Vraiment ? Je culpabilise vis-à-vis d'Harry, tu sais.

-Tu ne dois pas, tu as pris ta décision, assume-la, va jusqu'au bout.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-C'est douloureux, mais il s'en remettra, j'en suis sûre et Ron et moi, on sera là, tu sais.

-Je sais et heureusement. Des nouvelles d'ailleurs ?

-Non, enfin je les vois bientôt mais n'en parle pas, souffla Hermione.

-génial, ok. Je vais aller voir Harry, pour lui dire que je veux trouver un appart, ça finira par se retrouver dans la presse...

-Il faut être courageuse, Ginny.

-Merci Herms. Je te laisse retourner travailler et il faut qu'on se fasse une soirée pour que tu me parles de ces déjeuners avec Malefoy et pourquoi tu rougis autant. Embrasse Katie pour moi.

Hermione se maudit d'être aussi expressive. Ginny avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait envie de lui en parler, de ses sentiments pour Malefoy mais que dire ? Il était marié et Ginny sortait juste de son mariage. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Et lui dire quoi ? Il ne se passait rien entre eux. D'accord, il y avait eu ce moment troublant quand Malefoy lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait mais depuis rien, il venait manger avec elle mais ils gardaient chacun leur distance. C'était frustrant mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien demander, rien attendre de plus.

Après avoir fait le tour des boutiques pour faire à manger le soir, Ginny alla préparer le repas puis partit chez Harry. Elle lui avait envoyé une note pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer et quand. Elle avait eu peur qu'il dise non mais il avait finalement accepté de la voir après le dîner. Stressée, elle arriva chez eux. Il était déjà là, sortant de la douche. Il la salua froidement.

-Je, je voulais te dire que j'allais prendre un appart.

-Et alors ?

-Je, ça sortira surement dans la presse alors je voulais voir avec toi avant.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude de me demander mon avis avant de me tromper ou de me quitter, lança méchamment Harry.

-Je, je suis désolée. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras que j'ai fait le mieux pour nous deux.

-Si tu le dis.

-Au revoir Harry.

Elle transplana. Harry se laissa tomber sur son canapé, vidé. Il resta des heures comme ça à regarder l'écran noir de sa télévision. Il semblait qu'il disait toujours les mauvaises choses, qu'il n'agissait jamais comme on l'aurait voulu. Que faire contre ça ? Il ne pouvait pas se changer, si ? Et si elle ne l'aimait plus et bien tant pis, il resterait seul. Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Qu'auraient dit ses parents s'ils avaient vécu ? Ils auraient été surement grandement déçus de l'échec de son mariage. Honteux, il monta se coucher sans manger.

.

Il avait quitté la maison dès le matin. Il allait passer une autre journée avec Harry. Il s'inquiétait un peu, Harry lui avait demandé de le rencontrer assez rapidement. Il l'avait vu il y a moins d'une semaine. Y avait-il un problème ? Il n'espérait pas. Pansy et lui étaient toujours en froid, même s'ils essayaient de ne rien montrer à Cass. Ron s'en voulait, il savait qu'il avait été bête, il ne pouvait reprocher à Pansy ses erreurs de jeunesse, grave ou non. Il en avait fait, comme laisser tomber Harry et Hermione en pleine recherche des horcruxes. Il comprenait Pansy. Bêtement, il aurait aimé qu'elle revienne vers lui mais Pansy était rancunière et lui avait laissé aller les choses. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler ? Soit ! Il ne lui parlerait pas non plus. Ils étaient maintenant embourbés dans cette situation du "je suis le plus orgueilleux".

Il ferma doucement la porte et transplana. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son ami accompagné. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une tornade brune lui avait sauté au cou, c'est à dire : Hermione qui en pleurait de joie.

-Que, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Surprise ! S'écria-t-elle. T'es content ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, bonne année à toi même si ça fait des semaines!

-Bonne année, sourit Ron. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, ça va. Et toi, ce n'est pas trop dur ?

-Non, ça va, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Il sut que c'était une erreur. S'il y avait bien une personne qui savait tout de ses expressions, c'était bien Hermione. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa son regard perçant et interrogateur. Mais elle ne dit rien, et se concentra alors sur Harry. Ron se rapprocha de lui, il avait l'air encore plus mal que la dernière fois.

-Hey, ça va ?

-Ta sœur m'a quitté. Hermione a pensé qu'une journée ensemble pourrait me faire du bien, déclara Harry d'une voix terne, teintée d'une pointe d'amertume.

-Désolé, mec, fit Ron, jetant un œil à Hermione, au moins je suis heureux de vous voir réconcilié vous deux. Tu veux en parler ? Je peux dire des méchancetés sur ma sœur si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Pas la peine, dit Harry avec un léger sourire, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, non ? Tout le monde le pressentait.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-En colère, je suppose. Hermione veut que j'aille voir un psy.

-Quoi ! S'étonna Ron en se tournant vers elle.

-Je lui ai conseillé, s'il n'arrivait à parler à personne et qu'il en avait besoin, ce ne sont pas tous des charlatans, vous savez ! Parfois, ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas.

-Malefoy tu veux dire ? Riposta Harry.

-Quoi Malefoy ? Demanda Ron.

-Hermione est sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Tu sais que des aurors les suivent pour voir qui le suit ? Vous mangez ensemble le midi.

-Quoi !

-Et alors ? Il, il travaille à l'hôpital et il a changé, c'est possible maintenant de parler avec lui.

-Malefoy ? Bredouilla Ron.

-Oui, Malefoy, s'énerva Hermione, je sais que vous le voyez toujours comme le crétin de Poudlard mais il est aussi un bon père, d'accord ?

-Oui et tu peux parler, toi et Parkinson, lança Harry.

-Elle s'appelle Pansy, et sois content, on se parle plus depuis une semaine.

-Toi et elle ? S'étonna Hermione, essayant de garder son sang-froid.

-Oui, avoua le rouquin en rougissant un peu, je sais que ça parait...

-Insensé ? Proposa Harry. Stupide ?

-Insensé, surement, stupide, je vois pas en quoi.

- Raconte-moi, demanda Hermione pour tempérer l'énervement des deux amis.

-Oh et bien, tu sais, quand tu vis avec une femme et ses deux enfants 24h/24... Les enfants sont adorables et Pansy, et bien, elle est très belle.

-C'est juste sexuel alors avec elle ? Fit Hermione, sournoise.

-Non, s'énerva Ron, pas du tout, je l'... Très bien joué Miss Serpentard !

Hermione sourit, étonnée de voir Ron parler de Pansy Parkinson aussi tendrement.

-Alors, pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ?

-On s'est disputé. La semaine dernière, avec Harry, on a parlé de... du passé, de Poudlard et Pansy à Poudlard, tu te souviens, elle l'a dénoncé et...

-Oh Ron !

-Oui, je sais...

-Et bien quoi ? Intervint Harry. C'est vrai non...

-Oui c'est vrai, Harry, mais c'était il y a quinze ans, on a tous bien évolué depuis.

-Ça excuse tout ?

-Pas tout, non. Certaines choses.

-Si vous le dites, je te rappelle que Malefoy n'a pas bougé d'un pouce quand sa tante te torturait !

-Je sais parce qu'il était lâche. Mais aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas tout différemment ? On était jeune, on a tous... nous, nous étions assez matures pour se battre mais aussi parce que nous n'avions pas le choix, c'était se battre ou mourir mais eux, les Serpentards, ils avaient le choix d'avoir la belle vie ou de se battre pour une cause qui leur paraissait dérisoire. Je suis pas sûre que beaucoup aient compris la portée de ce que Voldemort voulait faire, tu vois. Je ne leur cherche pas des excuses, j'essaie juste de comprendre leur comportement. L'important, c'est ce qu'ils sont maintenant, non ?

-L'important pour quoi, Hermione, pour coucher avec ?

-Harry... on ne peut pas vivre dans le passé, tu comprends ?

Mais Harry ne voulait pas comprendre, il se leva brusquement et parti se promener plus loin. Ron allait le suivre quand Hermione l'arrêta.

-Attends. Je m'inquiète pour lui, tu sais. Je n'arrive pas du tout à... à le toucher dans ce que je dis. Essaie de le convaincre de parler à quelqu'un. A part s'il arrive à te parler à toi. Je connais quelqu'un, je pense qui pourrait l'aider, tu sais. Avec l'histoire de ses parents, son passé... il n'arrive pas à passer au dessus et il le faut, tu comprends ?

-Oui mais un psy, Herm'.

-Pas un psy parmi d'autres, quelqu'un que je connais, qui fait du bon travail.

-Je vais voir.

Pendant que Ron rattrapait leur ami pour essayer de le réconforter au maximum, Hermione déballa le déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé, espérant que cette journée et ces discussions réussissent à chacun d'entre eux.

.

Quand il rentra le soir, Ron était un peu déprimé. Harry n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait et il était presque d'accord avec Hermione : il fallait qu'il parle à un professionnel. Mais il se doutait que cette bataille serait difficile à gagner tellement la confiance d'Harry était au plus bas envers quiconque même envers eux deux, lui parce qu'il s'était entiché de Pansy et Hermione parce qu'elle fréquentait Malefoy. Cela ne plaisait pas à Ron mais celui-ci se rassurait en disant que Malefoy était marié et qu'Hermione ne ferait jamais ça. En même temps, il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa sœur trompe son mari et que lui-même tombe amoureux d'une femme mariée même si séparée.

Il trouva Pansy en train de jouer avec Cassiopée. Gabriel babillait gentiment dans son berceau. Ron le prit pour le câliner, acceptant le bisou de Cassiopée et le regard glacial de Pansy. On pouvait dire qu'elle était rancunière. En même temps, il n'avait pas brillé par son tact mais il n'en avait jamais eu alors... Il attendit que les enfants soient couchés pour toquer à sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas mais il entra quand même. Elle était en train de lire et ne leva pas son regard.

-Je suis désolé. Pour ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière. Je, je voulais juste comprendre, tu sais. Qu'on en parle et non t'accuser même si ça a semblé comme cela.

-Harry ne t'a pas bourré la citrouille, cette fois !

-Non, il y avait Hermione, elle m'a ramené à la raison on va dire.

-Humph.

-Si, vraiment, Pansy. L'important, c'est pas ce que tu as fait mais ce que tu es maintenant, et la personne que tu es maintenant, je t'aime, tout simplement. Alors peu importe ce que tu as fait dans le passé.

-Quoi, tu, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Ron s'approcha alors du lit pour s'y asseoir et prendre les mains de Pansy.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire, surtout qu'on est en mission...

-On s'en fiche...

-Mais je suis amoureux de toi, Pansy, vraiment amoureux.

Oubliant toute colère, Pansy balança son livre et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser.

-T'es vraiment un nul, Weasley.

-Je sais, je te demande pardon.

-Chut, embrasse-moi.

Lui obéissant alors, il la retourna sur le lit et se mit à l'embrasser, heureux de la retrouver et de s'être fait pardonner. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Hermione, un jour.

.

-Comment va ton frère ?

Tyler détourna son regard du livre qu'il lisait pour regarder Katie, surpris.

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

-Oui, sinon je ne te demanderais pas.

-C'est la première fois que tu me le demandes.

-Il faut bien une première fois à tout, fit Katie, espiègle. Je savais pas si tu allais apprécier. Avec tout ça… pff. Alors ?

-Il va… b… mal. Je sais pas trop, il veut pas m'en parler. Je crois qu'il en parle à Drago et Blaise mais je ne suis même pas sûr. Il se renferme, c'est énervant. Enfin il a toujours été comme ça. Tu vois moi si je m'énerve, si ça va pas, j'explose et bien lui, il garde tout en lui. C'est exaspérant, comment l'aider ?

-Il a peut être besoin de faire… de réfléchir seul avant d'en parler.

-Mouais, c'est surtout parce que… il m'a élevé, tu sais, alors il me voit comme un gamin alors que je suis son frère, pas son fils.

-Et ça va avec Teddy à l'appart ?

-C'est un peu tendu, mais ça va mieux depuis qu'il… qu'on a fait la part des choses, c'est pas notre problème. Même si j'en veux à mort à Ginny d'avoir fait souffrir mon frère comme ça.

-Je crois qu'elle souffre elle-même bien assez comme ça pour en remettre une couche, tu sais. Leur couple n'allait pas bien depuis longtemps et avec la perte du bébé, ça a été terrible.

-J'imagine, dit Tyler en lui caressant le bras. Je sais qu'elle a surement des raisons, quoique…

-Pas des raisons, des circonstances atténuantes. Enfin…

-Oui, n'en parlons plus.

Il se redressa pour passer au dessus d'elle et d'un souple mouvement, s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle rit mais se laissa faire, il était tellement bon, après une journée de cours, de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Leurs mains glissèrent rapidement sous leur t-shirt, les souffles s'accélérant en diapason avec leur battement de cœur. La bouche de Tyler glissa dans son cou et elle se cambra sous ses caresses. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, leurs t-shirt disparurent. Katie repoussa un peu Tyler en riant :

-T'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, souffla-t-elle.

-Ça va plus vite, murmura-t-il avant de descendre un peu plus bas.

Katie retint un gémissement, sa tête la tournait un peu. Son poing se serra et elle agrippa le drap sans s'en rendre compte. C'est un claquement de porte qui les fit sursauter.

-Ta sœur ?

-Elle est de garde, murmura Katie.

-Chérie ?

-Oh mon dieu, mes parents !

-Quoi !

Rapidement, ils se rhabillèrent, juste à temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Tyler aurait aimé rencontrer les parents de Katie dans une autre circonstance que dans sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille et le t-shirt froissé. Ses parents eurent l'air étonné mais Katie s'avança pour les embrasser.

-Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On voulait vous faire une surprise. Hermione n'est pas là ?

-Elle est de garde, expliqua Katie en leur montrant le couloir d'un geste.

-Tu nous présentes ? demanda le père.

-Tyler, un ami. Tyler, voici mes parents. Allons dans le salon.

Tyler les suivit, un peu étonné du ton guindé de Katie envers ses parents. Il les avait toujours imaginés chaleureux. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Katie le laissa seul le temps de préparer du thé. Gêné, il se tourna vers les parents qui lui jetaient un regard plus bizarre qu'autre chose.

-Katie me disait que vous étiez en Amérique du Nord ?

-Oui, nous aimons beaucoup voyager, répondit sa mère et Tyler sut d'où venait le ton guindé de Katie.

-J'ai habité aux États-Unis pendant dix ans, lança-t-il, espérant les faire parler.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Et que faites-vous, jeune homme.

-Tyler. En formation pour être médicomage.

-Vous êtes sorcier ! S'exclama Mme Granger alors que Katie revenait.

-Oui, c'est un copain de Teddy.

-Oh, très bien, c'est… étonnant. Vous devez bien connaitre Hermione alors, elle est aussi médicomage, expliqua Mme Granger.

-Oui, je la connais.

-Elle finit à quelle heure, Katie ?

-Tard. Tu veux que je lui envoie un mot ?

-Non, non, pas la peine de la déranger, elle a tant de travail ! Et ça lui fera la surprise.

-Sait-elle que tu ramènes des garçons dans ta chambre ?

-Papa !

-Et bien quoi, je te trouve un peu jeune pour batifoler.

Katie haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Tyler s'était rarement senti aussi gêné. Il expliqua alors qu'il devait y aller, désolé de voir une supplique dans les yeux de Katie. Résignée, elle l'embrassa et il transplana dans son appartement où il trouva Adam et Teddy en pleine partie de jeux vidéo.

-T'es pas chez Katie ?

-Ses parents se sont pointés en pleine séance de…

-J'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais avec elle, coupa Teddy en faisant la grimace.

-T'as les idées mal placées mon vieux.

-Ses parents tu dis ?

-Ouais, je pensais qu'ils s'entendaient bien moi et c'est plutôt… bizarre.

-Ouais.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Katie te le dira. C'est… compliqué, ils voyagent tout le temps, tu sais alors…

-Elle se sent abandonnée ? Ouais, j'y ai pensé cinq minutes et ils ne parlent que d'Hermione.

-C'est leur fille chérie, admit Teddy.

-Pourtant, on dit souvent que le deuxième est le plus chouchouté, intervint Adam.

-Oh, comprit alors Tyler, c'est parce que…

-Parce que quoi ? Demanda Adam.

-Et bien Mme Granger est tombée enceinte… pendant la guerre. Alors qu'Hermione leur avait changé la mémoire pour les protéger.

-Oh, je vois. En retrouvant la mémoire, elle n'a pas été ravie de se découvrir enceinte ?

Adam et Tyler se tournèrent vers Teddy pour qu'il confirme. Celui-ci était un peu hésitant, il ne voulait pas trahir Katie mais elle leur dirait forcément, non ? Et ils avaient déjà presque tout deviné.

-C'est à peu près ça. Ils ont eu du mal à l'accepter. Je pense que Katie l'a toujours ressenti, alors qu'ils sont proches et fiers d'Hermione, ils ont jamais réussi à… établir une telle relation avec Katie.

-Pourtant, ils ne se sont pas gênés pour la laisser à Hermione quand ils ont voulu voyager ! S'énerva Tyler.

-Ouais… on ne peut pas dire que je les apprécie non plus. Et ils sont pas à l'aise avec la magie. Enfin ils acceptent Harry et Ron mais avec Victoire et moi, ça a toujours été différent. Du coup, on fait un peu exprès de les mettre mal à l'aise maintenant ! Ils restent longtemps ?

-Aucune idée, je me suis enfui. Katie n'avait pas l'air content.

-Erf, ça non. Elle préfère avoir du soutien quand ils sont là. Elle va te détester. Bon courage.

-Katie n'est pas rancunière.

-Avec toi, s'amusa Teddy. T'as bien de la chance. En espérant que tout se passe bien pour elle…

Teddy pouvait bien espérer, Katie en avait déjà marre de ses parents. Encore plus qu'ils l'aient surpris avec Tyler. Après le petit sermon de son père qu'elle avait à peine écouté, elle laissait sa mère parler de leur voyage en Amérique, espérant qu'Hermione revienne au plus vite. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses parents à Tyler, le laissant avec une idée chaleureuse, celle d'Hermione en quelque sorte. Mais Katie n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes parents qu'Hermione. Les Granger était fier de leur fille aînée, de son don pour la sorcellerie, de ses actions pendant la guerre, de son métier de médicomage… un seul bémol venait gâcher tout ça : leur voyage en Australie au summum de la guerre entre sorciers et le fait qu'Hermione leur ai changé la mémoire pour quelques mois. A leur « réveil », ils n'avaient pas apprécié que leur fille leur cache des choses et encore moins se rendre compte qu'ils attendaient un nouvel enfant qu'ils n'avaient pas désiré. Ils l'avaient élevé avec amour, Katie n'était pas malheureuse et ne l'avait jamais été, mais elle avait toujours senti qu'elle était « de trop ». Elle n'avait pas été voulue, elle et ses parents avaient du faire avec. Dès qu'ils avaient pu, ils l'avaient laissé à Hermione et étaient partis faire de nombreux voyages. Katie essayait d'être détachée quand elle parlait d'eux. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle ? Très bien, elle ne voudrait pas d'eux. Elle avait Hermione, elle avait ses amis et maintenant elle avait Tyler. Ça suffirait bien, non ? Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que, non, cela ne suffisait pas. Quoique les parents fassent, on garde toujours de l'amour pour eux.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ? J'ai trop aimé écrire le moment dramione, comment sont trop chox, nan ? Je me lance des fleurs mais bon j'aime ce moment lol alors j'espère que vous aussi ! Ginny qui décide de prendre sa vie en main, le trio de nouveau ensemble pour un court moment et Ron & Pansy… ah que je les aime pour finir avec la rencontre des parents d'Hermione… j'attends vos avis avec grande impatience ! **

**Bisous & bonne semaine ! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Je le poste maintenant parce que demain, je me lève tôt et je rentre tard so… sinon j'ai fais nue découverte cette semaine, j'ai eu le temps de commencer, adorer et finir une nouvelle série que je recommande à tout le monde donc à vous : the Lizzie Bennet Diaries, adaptation moderne du roman de Jane Austeen, Orgueil et préjugés et c'est juste awesome ! Génial ! 100 épisodes de 4/5 min de moyenne ! C'est juste génial, les personnages, les acteurs…bref, regardez, j'en suis totalement fan ! **

**Bref, sinon passons au reviews, on est là pour ça ! En tout cas, merci à tous parce que vous avez explosé mon record de reviews pour ce chapitre, alors merci merci et ne vous arrêtez pas ! **

**melle x: salut, ça va bien merci ! Merci pour la review également ! j'imagine bien ta danse de la joie, hihi, contente de voir que tu aimes ce chapitre, et oui dragmione, je les adore aussi lol ! et oui les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, y a rien de mieux lol ! encore merci !**

**guest : merci beaucoup !**

**C: merci beaucoup ! et oui avec autant de couples, dur d'équilibrer tout ça parfois ! Contente que tu aimes la scène Hermione & Drago, j'avoue que j'ai bcp aimé l'écrire so… Harry va pas mal être développé mtt, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Et pour les parents d'Hermione, ouais c'est dur de chaque côté je pense, enfin sont obtus quand même ! merci !**

**Juls : merci ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien voir Drago aussi « chevalier », c'est pas le mot mais bon, il est fidèle même s'il ne l'aime pluss ! Grave, cette Astoria… grr ! Oui Harry n'a pas – encore – eu la chance d'évoluer et il a besoin de rester dans le passé. Et oui, Hermione se sent fortement coupable, ça sera dit d'ailleurs, elle qui a voulu que du bien… encore merci ! Bises ! / Par rapport au chapitre 14 : héhé, tu verras ça bientôt pour le « pourquoi » l'a-t-elle laissé seule !**

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! Et non difficile pour notre cher Drago d'avouer tout ça mais il est quand même bien courageux de l'avoir fait ! Pour Ginny & le quidditch, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, il faut qu'elle reprenne ! En effet, Harry a ce gros problème de vivre dans le passé ! Si, Hermione est consciente de l'attitude de ses parents, ça l'embête beaucoup et tout mais que peut-elle faire concrètement ? Encore merci, bises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 24**

Avec un sourire intrigué, Hermione entra dans son bureau tout en dépliant un magasine. La secrétaire lui avait promis que cela la ferait rire. Elle ne devait pas avoir le même sens de l'humour. D'accord, il n'y avait rien de grave mais Hermione n'appréciait pas trop de voir sa petite sœur en photo dans un magazine sorcier aussi bas de gamme. Le "journaliste" y allait bon train de plaisanter sur la relation de sa sœur avec un fils de l'un des plus grands mangemorts, photos à l'appui donc où Katie et Tyler se tenaient la main et s'embrassaient. Elle jeta le magasine et ouvrit son courrier, en se demandant comment sa sœur allait réagir à ça. Tyler et elle étaient tellement mignons, Tyler venait quelque fois manger chez eux le soir et il était charmant, de l'avis d'Hermione : très attentif à Katie, intelligent et curieux de son futur métier, tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait souhaiter, quoiqu'en disent les journaux ou la secrétaire. La venue de ses parents avait un peu plombé le moral de sa sœur, mais « heureusement », ils étaient déjà repartis. Hermione faisait toujours tout pour que cela se passe bien et elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ses parents. Ils étaient adorables parfois… avec elle. Hermione culpabilisait quant à cette situation mais elle ne pouvait regretter ses choix : pour leur protection mais aussi pour sa sœur, elle ne pouvait la renier, même si ses parents le faisaient…

La secrétaire, elle, s'amusait à lire un nouvel article "people" qu'elle adorait quand une sourde explosion fit vibrer son bureau. Sa bouche parfaitement maquillée s'arrondit dans un "o" parfait tandis que de la fumée surgissait de la porte du Docteur Granger. Alors, elle se mit à crier.

.

Ce n'est que le midi que Drago fut mit au courant, alors qu'il cherchait du regard Hermione dans la cafète de l'hôpital. Il entendit murmurer qu'une explosion avait eu lieue... dans le cabinet du docteur Granger. Alarmé, Drago déposa son plateau et partit vers ledit bureau. Il trouva un groupe d'auror qui l'empêcha de passer. D'une voix blanche, il demanda où se trouver Hermione :

-Aux Urgences, dégagez s'il vous plait.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fit demi-tour et parti aux Urgences, demandant le numéro de chambre. Une explosion, pourquoi quelqu'un avait-il fait exploser Granger, bordel ? Plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait du, il tomba sur Potter qui sortait d'une chambre. En le voyant, celui-ci lui bloqua l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Je viens d'apprendre que Granger a été blessé, expliqua Drago, maîtrisant sa voix, je voulais voir comment elle allait.

-Très touchant.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Elle a besoin de repos, dit-il fermement.

-Je ne la dérangerai pas longtemps.

-Je ne t'autorise pas à...

-T'as rien à m'autoriser, Potter, t'es le chef des Aurors, pas de l'hôpital.

-C'était volontaire, tu sais, lança le Survivant. Aucune idée de qui peut lui en vouloir ?

-C'est toi son ami, non ? Et toi l'auror, répondit Drago, sarcastique. Quoique c'est vrai que dernièrement, tu es ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Va te faire Malefoy, j'ai toujours été l'ami d'Hermione.

-Ah oui ? Après l'avoir ignorée et blessée pendant des semaines ? C'est pas ce qu'on appelle un ami chez moi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Drago le contourna et rentra dans la chambre, laissant un Harry tout penaud, mi en colère contre l'accusation de Malefoy, mi désolé d'avoir pu avoir une telle attitude avec sa meilleure amie.

Hermione leva la tête en entendant la porte et fit un sourire en reconnaissant Drago. Celui-ci, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, s'avança en hésitant vers le lit et s'assit au bord.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas trop, j'ouvrais mon courrier et… boom. Les aurors enquêtent.

-Et comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant sa main.

-Ça va, vraiment, juste le choc mais le médecin a dit que j'étais bien tombée, j'ai rien de cassé.

-Tant mieux.

-Vous avez repris les potions ?

-Oui, va falloir que j'y retourne. Que je mange rapidement. Je… je repasserais avant de partir.

-D'accord, je rentre chez moi ce soir.

Drago se leva, tourna un peu sur lui-même, avant de se pencher pour lui faire un baiser sur le front. Sans croiser son regard, il sortit de la chambre, totalement déboussolé. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Il devait arrêter tout ça. Rien de concret ne se passait vraiment mais il y avait les mots, les regards qu'ils échangeaient qui étaient loin d'être innocents. Pour une fois, il aurait vraiment voulu en parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Ce combat en lui le menait à deux personnes : sa mère ou Blaise. Qui allait devenir son confident ? Il allait réfléchir encore un peu, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se dévoiler autant…

La porte fermée, Hermione reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, le cœur battant. Il était tellement adorable parfois, il ne s'en rendait apparemment même pas compte. Hermione était totalement tourmentée par ses sentiments pour lui. Un côté d'elle essayait de lui rappeler qu'il était Malefoy, son ennemi d'enfance, qui était devenu Mangemort pendant un temps, il avait surement fait des choses horribles sous la solde de Voldemort. De l'autre, la majeure partie de son esprit pensait qu'il avait changé, il était devenu quelqu'un de bien : un bon père qui faisait tout pour sa fille et avec elle… il n'avait pas hésité à se mettre en danger dans ses sentiments pour le lui avouer. Depuis, toutes les discussions, tous les regards semblaient avoir un sens caché. Mais il était marié. MARIE. Et elle savait qu'il ne divorcerait jamais. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de se faire du mal.

.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais.

-Mais si.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi on fait ça.

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

-Et les enfants sont à l'intérieur.

-J'ai fait un sort pour les entendre au cas où. Pansy, concentre-toi.

-Comment tu veux que je me concentre ! Dans cette voiture qui va me tuer !

-Elle ne va pas te tuer si tu apprends à conduire, Pansy. Il le faut au cas où on soit découvert.

-Oui, je sais, je sais mais je peux transplaner !

-Et on peut suivre quelqu'un qui transplane. Pas une voiture. Allez. Démarre.

-Je…

-Démarre, Pansy, bordel.

Pansy le fusilla du regard et tourna la clé. La voiture vrombit et elle retint avec peine un gémissement. A ce moment là, elle détestait vivement Ron Weasley qui osait lui faire conduire cet engin moldu.

-Maintenant embraye. Appuies sur la pédale de gauche, voilà et change de vitesse.

Courageusement, Pansy obéit.

-Maintenant, tu appuies sur celle de droite tout en enlevant très doucement celle de gauche. Doucement, doucement… T'as calé, pas grave. Reprends.

Au bout d'une heure, Pansy réussissait à démarrer et faire quelques mètres.

-Demain, on fera mieux et on ira choisir une maison, décréta Ron en sortant de la voiture. J'aurais du le faire bien plus tôt.

-Tu crois… je veux dire ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on est là, s'il devait nous trouver, il nous aurait déjà trouvé, tu ne crois pas ?

-Non justement, plus on se relâche, plus il a une chance de nous trouver. Tu la veux où, la maison ?

-Près de la mer ? Encore plus au Sud ?

-Je vais aller au cybercafé de la ville pour regarder sur Internet.

Ron s'arrêtant en voyant que Pansy ne le suivait plus et le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire, c'est flippant tu sais.

-C'est moldu, expliqua Ron. Et trop compliqué à t'expliquer.

-Parce que je suis idiote ?

-Parce que tu es une sorcière, commenta Ron en l'enlaçant, parce que j'y comprends déjà pas grand chose, parce que je ne saurais même pas comment te l'expliquer.

-Essaie.

-Ok. Invention moldue, comme une bibliothèque où tu peux trouver à peu près ce que tu veux comme information, à acheter...

-Genre ?

-Hermione achète des fringues, de la bouffe même parfois... Katie bosse dessus pour ses devoirs scolaires. Il y a même des sites de rencontres.

-Non ?

-Si. Et ça aide... par exemple au lieu de faire une liste par écrit, tu le tapes sur cet or-di-na-teur et ça le garde en mémoire.

-Hum...

-Je te montrerais un jour. Je vais aller y faire un tour cet aprem.

-On peut venir ?

-Je préfère pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, un mauvais pressentiment.

Pansy fit la moue, se dégagea de son étreinte et partit en direction de la maison sous le sourire de Ron. Pansy attendit d'avoir le dos tourné pour se mettre à sourire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit dingue pour accepter que Ron lui apprenne à conduire ou qu'elle ait pensé une seule seconde combien cet oditeur ou elle ne savait quoiavait l'air intéressant. Acheter des fringues comme ça. Le rêve ! Elle était amoureuse, c'était certain. Elle n'osait pas encore le lui dire même si lui avait fait le premier pas. Il l'avait aussi fait pour se faire pardonner et elle n'était pas si bête... Quoique... Mais c'était bon d'être bêtement amoureuse!

.

Stressée, Ginny se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et partit rejoindre Crystal. Le week-end prochain, elle allait enfin déménager. Elle avait trouvé l'appartement de ses rêves en plein Londres Moldu, loin de tout et surtout de ces prétendus journalistes qui avaient décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer ces derniers jours. Comprenant qu'elle cherchait un appartement, ils avaient écrit des articles injurieux parfois à son encontre, parfois à celle d'Harry. Ginny était excédée et pourtant, elle tenait bon. Pour le moment. Aujourd'hui, elle reprenait l'entrainement de Quidditch. Ils restaient à Londres les premières semaines avant de retourner à Liverpool trois mois avant l'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ginny avait longuement hésité à reprendre mais tout ceux à qui elle en avait parlé l'avait poussé à reprendre et elle avait fini par céder pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais avant ça, elle allait devoir parler à Théo et... mettre les points sur les "i". Enfin, elle l'avait vu avec une autre femme, il avait déjà tourné la page. Tant mieux. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait mal ? Rejetant ses pensées négatives, elle transplana en même temps que Crystal dans le stade de Quidditch. Ses équipiers l'accueillirent avec bonheur, sauf Tony qui aurait du la remplacer si elle n'était pas revenue. Cela lui mit néanmoins du baume au cœur. Cœur qui s'emballa quand elle repéra Théo près du stade. Elle le rejoignit avant les autres, essayant de calmer ses émotions.

-Salut.

-Salut, répondit-il sobrement, lui jetant à peine un regard.

Mais cela lui suffit. Pour un Serpentard, il cachait bien mal ses émotions et elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose dans ses yeux verts.

-Je, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis longtemps, commença Ginny en bafouillant, mais... j'espère que, ça ne te dérange pas que je revienne ?

-Tu rigoles, tu es l'une des meilleures, c'est génial que tu reviennes.

-Je...

-Ça ne changera rien, Ginny. Notre objectif est le même : gagner la coupe du monde. Allez ! Cria-t-il vers les autres, qui, discrets, attendaient un peu plus loin. C'est parti. Quatre tours de stade

Théo fit semblant de regarder à nouveau son graphique avant de regarder son équipe partir en courant. Il savait que Ginny revenait aujourd'hui, il s'y était préparé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle vienne lui parler directement. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Ginny Weasley était-elle redevenue elle-même ? Une combattante qui n'a peur de rien ? En tous cas, elle était toujours aussi belle... et réfractaire au sport moldu. Ces quelques semaines voire mois d'arrêt n'avaient pas été bénéfiques pour elle. Elle avait perdu de l'endurance et s'il ne se trompait pas prit quelques kilos. Il faudrait qu'il revoit avec elle pour qu'elle se tienne à un régime restreint et à augmenter son niveau d'endurance sans les autres. Il ne cessait de la suivre des yeux, le cœur brisé. Lui qui croyait s'en être à peu près remis. La voir ne faisait que raviver les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en lui et il détestait ça. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser guider par ses sentiments. Mais savoir qu'elle avait quitté son mari ne pouvait que lui faire espérer qu'un jour ils pourraient vivre quelque chose tous les deux. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Non, il la séduirait de nouveau. Il fallait juste qu'il attende le bon moment, qu'il attende qu'elle se reconstruise seule pour pouvoir envisager quoique ce soit entre eux. L'attente serait longue mais il savait se montrer très patient quand il le voulait. Satisfait de s'être trouver un but, de s'être promis de faire entrer de nouveau Ginny dans sa vie, il rappela ses troupes et commença l'entrainement.

Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Trois jours qu'elle avait repris l'entrainement et les trois / quatre kilos qu'elle avait pris lui pesaient amèrement. Elle savait que dans quelques semaines, elle les aurait perdus, elle pourrait de nouveau jouer dans la même catégorie que les autres. Théo n'y allait pas de main morte avec elle : il avait fait un planning spécial pour elle lié à un régime des plus drastiques pour qu'elle regagne en muscle. Si au début, l'idée qu'il se vengeait l'avait effleurée, elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il faisait ça pour gagner la coupe du monde et c'est tout. Il avait tourné la page. Tant mieux. Elle allait pouvoir se concentrer sur le Quidditch, sur sa vie et sur les couleurs qu'elle voulait mettre au mur de son nouvel appartement. Elle changeait d'avis tous les jours : rouge ? Trop éclatant. Vert ? Trop serpentard. Rose ? Trop girly. Elle lorgnait aujourd'hui sur un beau bleu, bien pétant, qui mettrait du punch dans son appartement. Ce soir, c'était soirée entre filles : Crystal, Emma du Quidditch, Hermione et Luna de Poudlard. Ça allait être une chouette soirée ! Ça lui fit, en effet, un bien fou. Elle se revoyait ado à Poudlard, organisant ce genre de soirée avec ses copines, s'amusant, buvant un peu. Elle se coucha le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était une première depuis des années !

.

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est dramatique.

-Ce qu'ils insinuent, grogna Tyler à ses côtés.

-Ils sont débiles, t'as vu ce qu'ils disent sur Ginny un peu plus loin ? Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais attention à ce genre de choses.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que les gens vont te juger ainsi, c'est ça que tu veux ?

-Les gens ? Les gens ? Quels gens ? Je m'en fiche de ce qu'une troupe de sorciers peut penser de moi.

-Une troupe de sorciers ? C'est ma communauté, je te signale !

Katie se radoucit un peu en voyant l'expression peiné de Tyler et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Mon cœur, je ne pense pas que la majorité des sorciers prête attention à ce genre de magazine. D'après Hermione, c'est un torchon.

-D'après Hermione... n'est-ce pas Mme Weasley qui est abonnée ? Plein de gens sont abonnés, ils adorent ce genre de potins, enfin elles parce qu'il faut l'avouer, c'est surtout féminin !

-Ils disent simplement que je suis moldue et que je ne te mérite pas, je suis sûre que même sans ça, certains le pensent mais ça ne me touche pas parce que je m'en fiche.

-Y a des photos de nous.

-Oui, et je nous trouve plutôt pas mal, moi.

-Il m'insulte de mangemort, limite.

-Ce qui prouve qu'ils sont vraiment stupides de lier ainsi tes parents à toi. Franchement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient trouver d'horrible sur nous-mêmes ? Rien pour moi. Rassure-moi, t'as tué personne ?

-Non. Personne. Promis.

-Bon et aucune participation à une association anti-moldue ?

-Kate…

-Tu vois! Rien de grave.

-Et si je te fais du mal ?

-Quoi ?

-Regarde Lane, quand elle s'est énervée, elle t'a balancée contre le mur.

-Tu as envie de me balancer contre le mur ?

-Non, t'es bête, essaie de comprendre, je peux te tuer d'une incantation, tu es si fragile ! N'importe qui peut te faire du mal.

-N'exagère pas.

-C'est toi qui comprends pas ! Imagine, tu es avec moi, on peut nous faire une blague, on va croire que tu es une sorcière... un sorcier a parfois un sens de l'humour particulier et toi ça pourrait te faire du mal.

-Tu veux que je me balade avec une pancarte "je suis moldue, ne me faites pas de mal" quand je suis avec toi ?

-Katie, arrête, s'énerva Tyler en se levant.

-Non toi arrête, je te signale que j'ai passé mon enfance avec des sorciers dans mon entourage et personne ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal.

-Parce que tout le monde sait que tu es moldue, ils font attention.

-Mais non, je suis déjà allée à des fêtes avec Teddy et Victoire sans que personne ne sache qui j'étais vraiment et personne ne m'a rien fait. Je pense que tu fais une montagne de rien du tout.

-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, non ?

-Bien sûr mais comprends que c'est vexant si tu me vois comme une petite chose fragile à protéger.

-Je ne te vois pas comme ça, c'est juste, le journal qui...

-Te laisses pas influencer par ça. Je ne fréquente pas la communauté sorcière assidûment mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu qu'un mari ait involontairement fait du mal à sa femme ou ses amis sans le vouloir vraiment. Lane l'a pas fait exprès d'un côté mais de l'autre, elle a bien balancé ce sort et elle me visait moi. Juste que pendant une seconde, elle ne s'est pas rappelée que je ne pouvais pas me défendre mais franchement Ty...

-Je sais, je suis bête, marmonna-t-il en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

-Mais non, c'est adorable de te soucier de moi. OK, pas adorable... terriblement sexy plutôt, s'amusa Katie en l'enlaçant.

-Je préfère.

-Embrasse-moi maintenant au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Obéissant, Tyler s'empara de ses lèvres et la fit tomber sur le lit. Leurs étreintes allaient de plus en plus loin, les caresses étaient de plus en plus poussées. Katie avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec lui mais elle n'avait pas encore osé lui dire qu'il serait le premier. Elle savait qu'il avait eu plusieurs copines - chose à laquelle elle détestait penser mais lui, pensait-il qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avec Maxime ? Elle le repoussa un peu et il s'apprêtait à se relever, un peu frustré mais elle le retint.

-Attends, dit-elle doucement, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire mais...

-Mais...

-Déjà bon, Hermione rentre dans... une dizaine de minutes et...

-Et ?

-Je l'ai jamais fait, lâcha-t-elle en fermant les yeux, sachant qu'elle rougissait.

-Oh. Ok. On peut attendre. Je pensais... qu'avec Maxime.

-Non, j'ai jamais voulu aller plus loin, c'est aussi pour ça que ça s'est mal fini. Il me traitait d'allumeuse.

-Quoi ?! S'énerva Tyler en se relevant, quel crétin celui là, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es sorti avec !

-Il était doux et gentil au début, se justifia Katie, mais bref, je veux pas d'un grand truc mais je sais pas... j'ai pas envie d'attendre encore longtemps.

Rouge pivoine, Katie se laissant tomber sur le lit, ses mains sur le visage. Touché, Tyler se rallongea près d'elle et découvrit son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser.

-On choisira un moment où Hermione ne rentre pas, promit-il. Je t'aime, tu sais.

Katie sentit son cœur s'affoler dans son thorax et une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais connue dans le ventre qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Elle sourit et croisa son regard vert, un peu surpris de son aveu. Il l'aimait ! Katie en aurait fait une danse de la joie. Mais ce n'était pas très classe alors au lieu de succomber à cette envie absurde, elle se coula contre lui et l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Tyler sourit, tout aussi ému. Il avait été inquiet quand elle n'avait pas répondu de suite mais il avait vu l'émotion dans son regard et cela lui suffisait déjà pleinement. Elle l'aimait. Plus rien ne comptait d'autres.

.

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

-Vous savez toujours où elle se trouve ?

-Oui.

-Attendez un mois et attaquez.

-Et pendant un mois, quoi ? Les hommes s'ennuient !

-oh, ils s'ennuient, comme c'est dommage. Ils veulent tuer, je vois. Et je dois leur donner satisfaction. Est-ce que eux me donnent satisfaction ?

-Je le pensais oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire ?

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, mon cher ami. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se précipite. Mais j'ai une petite idée pour changer les idées à tes hommes. Ça va être marrant.

.

Après une journée de travail éreintante, Harry transplana directement chez Hermione. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à y trouver Ginny avec elle. La pièce se chargea d'une tension. Ginny se leva tranquillement et le salua.

-Je vais vous laisser. Prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi.

Ginny grimaça, l'entrainement devenait juste un peu moins douloureux, et transplana. Harry s'affala sur le canapé.

-Je suis désolée, fit Hermione.

-Mais non. Elle est ton amie.

-Dure journée ?

-T'as pas idée. Je suis bon à rien.

-Harry, ne dis pas ça.

-Mais si, je t'assure. On n'avance à rien et je n'ai aucune idée.

Le silence perdura quelques instants, Harry repassa en boucle dans sa tête tous les éléments de cette affaire qui l'empêchait même de dormir.

-Harry, reprit Hermione, tu as repensé à… à aller voir une psychomage ?

-Oui, oui, j'y ai repensé, dit Harry, absent.

-Et ? Insista Hermione.

-Je pense que ce ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée.

-Tu veux que je t'organise un rendez-vous ?

-Oui, je veux bien. Merci, Hermione.

-De rien.

-Comment va Ginny ?

-Bien. Elle a reprit le quidditch, ça lui permet de… tu sais, le sport.

-Ouais.

-Tu pourrais reprendre, toi qui aimes tant le quidditch.

-J'ai pas le temps. Cette affaire, ça me… j'ai parfois l'impression d'être à deux doigts.

-Avec ce qu'a votre infiltré, vous pouvez rien faire ?

-Si beaucoup. Mais on n'aura pas le chef tu vois. On a remarqué une sorte de hiérarchie. Il y a le chef, on ne sait pas qui c'est. Après deux ou trois sous-chef dont Jason Diggs, le… enfin tu sais. Et après les subalternes, ceux qui tuent.

-C'est fou, que… qu'ils tuent comme ça. Pour rien !

-Ouais, l'ennui c'est… le grand chef a surement un but. Mais les autres ? On a l'impression qu'ils font ça juste parce qu'ils en ont envie et la possibilité, tu vois ? C'est…

-Horrible.

-En effet. Et on ne peut rien faire. Certains veulent intervenir maintenant. Il y a un clivage dans l'équipe. Mais si on intervient maintenant, on aura Diggs et sa bande, pas les autres. L'indic n'en a qu'un en plus, pas l'autre. Ils fuiront et recréeront leur bande plus loin. Mais est-ce que ça vaut des sacrifices de vie humaine ?

-Ils se sont calmés depuis Noël, non ?

-Oui, mais ça ne durera pas, crois-moi. Je le sens et je sais pas ce que je peux faire pour ça.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Et tu sais comme moi que le but, c'est d'atteindre le grand chef de ce groupe. Parce que s'il n'est pas maitrisé, comme tu dis, il continuera. Et tu es le chef des Aurors, tu dois prendre ce genre de décisions. Qu'en dit Kingsley ?

-Il est d'accord avec moi.

-Bien sûr, il a été chef des Aurors lui aussi. Il sait ce qu'il faut.

-Des gens vont mourir.

-Tu peux pas t'en accorder la faute, Harry. La faute, c'est celle de ces meurtriers ! Tu le sais bien, t'en accorder la faute, oh Harry, c'est comme au temps de la guerre, tu peux pas penser que tout ça est ta faute. Tu fais tout pour les arrêter, tout. Alors oui ça prend du temps, oui des gens meurent mais parce que tu veux tous les arrêter, pas juste quelques uns, tous, sinon ils recommenceront, encore et encore !

-Je le sais bien, au fond, mais…

-tu doutes trop Harry. Aie confiance en toi comme nous on a confiance en toi.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon amie.

-Oui mais il n'y a pas que moi, tout le monde est rassuré de voir que tu es aux commandes, tu le sais bien, les gens ont confiance en toi.

-Ils commencent à faire des commentaires, je ne les en blâme même pas.

-Tu parles des journaux ? Voyons Harry, tu ne vas pas commencer à les prendre au pied de la lettre, tu sais comment ils sont à tout voir aux extrêmes ? Ne les laisse pas t'influencer.

-hum. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu l'article sur Katie.

-Ouais, Tyler l'a mal pris apparemment.

-Ah ? Il, il est bien pour elle ?

-Il est adorable, vraiment.

-Tant mieux pour elle. Alors, savoir Ron avec… avec elle, ça ne te fait rien ?

-Non, il avait l'air plutôt… attaché. Ça ne te plait pas parce qu'elle est sa mission ou parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est ?

-Les deux.

-Pour sa mission, je comprends, Harry mais elle a changé. Surement. Elle est mère et ça change tout tu sais.

-Ouais, regarde Malefoy, c'est ça ?

-Harry…

-Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Demanda Harry brusquement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je crois, avoua Hermione en rougissant. Ce n'est pas facile à gérer mais je, je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est marié et que toi et…

-Oh. Oui et bien, il ne s'est rien passé avec lui ?

-Non, non, rien du tout, juste moi qui… je sais même pas pourquoi, je comprends pas, je…

-Tu bafouilles. Et il n'a pas l'air si insensible lui non plus. Il était vraiment inquiet pour toi.

-Je, on est ami je crois maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête, il détourna la conversation, consterné de se rendre compte que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient des sentiments pour des Serpentard, sans compter Ginny. Il rentra ensuite chez lui, cette maison qu'il avait habité tant d'années, une maison sans âme. Comme lui. Sans âme.

.

Après le départ d'Harry, Hermione reprit son livre mais le reposa bien vite. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Toute sa discussion avec Harry lui venait en tête. Elle était contente qu'il accepte de voir un psychomage. Elle était sûre que Meredith ferait des miracles, surtout avec ce nouveau projet dont elle lui avait parlé. Les paroles d'Harry à propos de Drago lui revinrent en tête. Était-ce si évident qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Après son « accident », Harry lui avait demandé si elle pensait connaitre la personne qui aurait voulu lui faire ça. Un nom lui était venu directement en tête : Astoria Malefoy. Hermione n'en était pas sûre. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit ni à Harry, ni à quiconque qui lui avait demandé. Mais lui était revenu sa rencontre avec elle, après un repas avec Malefoy le midi au self de l'hôpital. Elle avait croisé Astoria dans les couloirs et celle-ci l'avait pas directement menacée mais lui avait fermement fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus s'approcher de Drago. Hermione avait éludé ses propos en disant qu'ils n'étaient que collègues, amis et elle était partie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Astoria Malefoy était capable d'une telle chose. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle…

.

Dans sa sombre maison, Harry était assit sur son canapé, comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis que Ginny était partie, ce qu'il faisait dès qu'elle partait pour une de ses compétitions de Quidditch. Il mangerait surement, plus tard, ou peut être pas. Cela dépendait des soirs. Il n'avait envie de rien. Même son métier qu'il adorait, qui le motivait, lui semblait morne. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se sentir comme ça, qu'il se sentait trop mal pour faire quoique ce soit. Parfois, il se rendait compte qu'il relisait dix fois la même phrase d'un procès verbal, qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'un de ses Aurors lui disait. Cela lui faisait presque peur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide. Pourtant il avait déjà eu des moments difficiles : son enfance chez les Dursley, en quatrième année lorsqu'il avait été nommé champion et que Ron ne lui avait plus parlé pendant des semaines, lorsque Cédric était mort, puis Sirius, puis Dumbledore, ou quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec Hermione au milieu de nul part dans leur recherche des horcruxes. Mais toujours, il avait eu cette adrénaline ou un espoir. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien. Plus d'envie, plus d'espoir et, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, plus de sentiments.

**.**

**.**

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Je l'espère ! J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience ! **

**Bonne semaine, bisous !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez- vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes Pâques ? Plein de chocolat ? Je poste maintenant parce que demain, concours toute la journée x_x et le soir : concert de superbus ! j'ai trop hâte je les ai déjà vu en concert et je sais déjà que ce sera génial ! Donc j'espère qu'en rentrant, j'aurais plein plein de reviews ! Surtout que ce chapitre est long et plein d'actions !**

**Camille : merci beaucoup ! Et oui même les non inscrits reviews, heureusement, il y en a beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et de t'avoir fait découvrir Ron & Pansy, j'avoue que c'est venu je sais plus comment et je les adore maintenant ! Beaucoup pensent que Ginny est enceinte, vous aurez la réponse bientôt ! **

**Melle x : merci ! Oui Drago est trop chou (il détesterait qu'on dise ça de lui hihi) et Pansy au volant, moi aussi ça m'a fait bien rire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira… encore merci !**

**Guest : merci ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours xD Astoria, on finira par le savoir si c'est elle ou non !**

**Guest 2 : merci ! tes reviews sont très bien, je les adore alors change pas lol ! Bien réfléchi pour le « ça ne correspond pas à l'organisation » après je dis ça, je dis rien ! Et oui Tyler… je l'aime trop aussi ! Et oui Ginny a beaucoup de mal à gérer sa vie en ce moment mais elle prend le bon chemin ! Encore merci et à la semaine prochaine pour ton pavé xD bises**

**Juls : merci ! Et oui pauvre Harry, il en bave ! Mais lui en faire baver m'a fait beaucoup plus aimer le personnage et plus envie d'écrire sur lui xD Un truc d'horrible pour Ron & Pansy, hum, à voir lol merci pour tout !**

**Ericka : merci beaucoup ! Pas faux pour une voiture auto… j'y ai pas pensé, c'est beaucoup plus drôle avec les vitesses lol ! Waouh, en une journée, et ben ! merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 25**

Après une longue journée, Hermione se réfugia dans son bureau. Plus qu'une heure à signer et vérifier des dossiers et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle pour dormir. Cette journée l'avait épuisée, pourtant elle avait eu des gardes plus difficiles. Le week-end allait être le bienvenu. On frappa à la porte et elle soupira. Qui venait encore la déranger ? Elle ordonna d'entrer et se radoucit en reconnaissant Malefoy. Il s'était passé presque deux semaines depuis leur « moment » dans la cour de l'hôpital et il s'en était passé des choses depuis. Plein de petites choses qui faisaient frémir son cœur et la blessaient en même temps parce qu'il n'était pas libre. Rien de très engageant, il s'y refusait et elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas être la maitresse. Nom horrible qui voulait tout dire. Pourtant, ils vivaient des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû vivre, chacun le savait mais ils n'arrivaient pas à y aller contre.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai presque fini. Toi ?

-On a bien avancé aujourd'hui.

-Cool. Tu embrasseras Chloé pour moi ? Je la vois demain normalement.

-Oui. Ma mère sera là.

-Ok.

-Tu veux qu'on aille diner ?

Hermione releva vivement la tête de ses papiers pour le regarder, un peu surprise.

-Je, quoi, maintenant ?

-Non, dans la semaine, un soir, ailleurs que dans cet hôpital.

-Je sais pas…

-S'il te plait, Théo est dans son entrainement, Blaise et Millie sont partis. J'ai besoin de décompresser et j'ai envie que ce soit avec toi. On dine et puis c'est tout.

-D'accord.

-Choisis un restau… moldu. On sera au calme. Lundi ?

-Lundi.

-Je file, salut.

Hermione le regarda partir et se remit difficilement dans ses papiers. Quand ce fut fini, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne pouvait lui résister quand il lui demandait ce genre de chose sur ce ton là et cela lui faisait peur. Jusqu'où irait-elle pour lui ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse et cela l'effrayait. Elle profita quand même de son week-end du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle et Katie allèrent manger au Terrier, elle dévora un livre et se reposa pour être d'attaque pour la semaine à venir et surtout pour son diner avec Drago. Elle essaya de paraitre un peu plus jolie sans trop en faire, ce qui n'était pas facile. Elle se fit un chignon serré pour dompter un peu sa chevelure, mit une robe noire : simple mais efficace. Elle dévoilait juste ce qu'il fallait en décolleté et jambes. Elle mit ensuite une veste en cuir, cadeau de noël de sa sœur pour couper un peu, pour ne pas faire trop officiel. Il devait venir la chercher à l'appartement où ils transplaneraient dans une rue discrète près du restaurant qu'elle avait choisi. Anxieuse, elle l'attendit en lisant sur son canapé. Dès qu'il transplana, elle se leva pour l'accueillir. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qu'il faisait souvent dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux, seul geste intime qu'il se permettait.

-Tu es très jolie.

-Merci. Prêt ?

Il lui tendit la main, signe qu'il lui faisait un peu confiance. Elle la lui prit et ils transplanèrent.

Installés à la table du restaurant, Drago était un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans une pièce remplie de moldus. Il regarda Hermione qui, elle, semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau où qu'elle soit. Elle lisait le menu et il se décida de faire de même. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver là avec elle mais il en avait eu trop envie. Les commandes passées, il posa la main sur la sienne. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui ses yeux si expressifs où il pouvait lire son inquiétude, sa culpabilité mais aussi cette électricité, cette chimie qui passait entre eux, cette tendresse folle qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

-Chloé me demande sans cesse quand elle pourra passer une autre soirée avec toi.

-Oh, quand elle veut, ça me ferait plaisir.

-Elle s'est mise à la cuisine. Elle fait des cut, cup…

-Cupcakes.

-C'est ça, elle en fait tous les jours. C'est obligé que ce soit aussi difficile à prononcer ?

-Et ils sont bons ?

-Les premiers étaient un peu… étonnants, je dois l'avouer. Mais elle s'est nettement améliorée et on les dévore maintenant. Je lui ai reproché qu'ils soient tous roses, aussi, elle m'en a fait des verts. Nettement meilleurs.

-Juste parce qu'ils sont verts ? S'amusa Hermione.

-Mais oui !

-La couleur n'a rien à voir, tu es au courant ça ? C'est juste un colorant.

Drago haussa la tête en souriant, ce qui la fit rire. Merlin que leur relation avait changé. Il y avait encore parfois quelques gênes, dues à leur situation mais le plus souvent, ils s'amusaient, parlaient à cœur ouvert. Drago n'avait jamais connu ça avec quiconque pouvoir partager autant de choses avec la même personne, c'était nouveau et magique. Il savait qu'il devait faire bouger les choses mais il n'était pas encore prêt. En espérant qu'il le soit rapidement… en attendant, il allait profiter de ce qu'ils avaient.

.

La journée avait été rude mais Ginny était contente. Exténuée mais elle se sentait bien. Elle avait reperdu ses trois kilos, son corps était plus tonique et elle avait réussi à rejoindre les autres dans leur entrainement quotidien et Théo lui avait permis de manger un bon hamburger bien calorique. Rien de mieux. Dans deux mois, ils iraient à Auckland en Nouvelle-Zélande et ils allaient tous les battre. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle avait parfois un peu peur que ses quelques mois d'arrêt soit contre-productif et ne les aient pas aidé. Douchée, changée, elle descendit dans le salon. Théo y était, seul. Elle hésita. Ils avaient tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver seuls l'un avec l'autre. A chaque fois qu'elle descendait, il était toujours accompagné de quelqu'un. Il était peut-être temps de redéfinir leur relation et de repartir sur l'amitié qui les avait liés ? Elle s'avança et il leva la tête, essayant de cacher ses émotions à sa vue.

-Déjà changée ?

-Et oui.

-C'est le hamburger qui te motive, avoue ?

-Totalement ! Il a intérêt à être bon sinon je pique ma crise, prévint-elle en riant.

-Tu as bossé pour. C'est jamais bon pour un athlète de s'arrêter de faire du sport.

-Je sais, mais j'ai repris vite alors… ça ira ? Ou tu penses à me remplacer ?

-Bien sûr que non, je veux la même équipe, le même esprit que pour la Coupe d'Europe.

-Tony n'est pas de cet avis.

-Il est vexé, c'est normal mais… il aura sa chance dans quatre ans, il sera encore meilleur dans quatre ans, il ne le voit pas encore mais il le sera.

-Et toi, dans quatre ans, tu seras encore là ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend des résultats, tu sais bien. Quatre ans, c'est long. Peut-être me trouver une équipe nationale plus tard. Je sais pas. Et toi, après la coupe du monde, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Théo, heureux de cette discussion simple et naturelle avec elle.

-Rien, je ne vais rien faire. Enfin si, je pense voyager. Avec Harry… on s'était toujours dit qu'on voyagerait mais on ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai vu des choses incroyables grâce au Quidditch, je suis allée en Australie, en Grèce, j'ai adoré mais je veux y retourner pour avoir le temps de visiter. Après, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que du quidditch alors…

-Coach ?

-Je sais pas, il faut vraiment être stratégique, je sais pas si j'en suis capable. J'avais bien aimé, la fois où tu étais parti mais tu m'avais tout marqué. Je verrais bien, j'ai le temps d'y penser. L'argent que je me suis fait grâce au quidditch m'aidera fortement à prendre mon temps.

Le silence tomba un moment, un silence naturel, loin de cette tension qui les avait habité jusque là et pour tous les deux, cela faisait du bien. Vraiment du bien.

-Et sinon, la petite Chloé Malefoy va bien ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui, mieux, Drago travaille sur sa potion qui cicatriserait toutes ses blessures. Elle a enfin accepté de nous voir, Blaise et moi après des mois d'effort. Elle n'est pas une Malefoy pour rien, je peux te le dire.

-C'est ce qu'Hermione m'a dit, oui. Tu sais qu'ils mangent ensemble le midi ?

Théo releva les yeux vers Ginny, surpris qu'elle engage la conversation dans ce sens mais vit à son regard qu'elle le regardait fixement pour savoir s'il savait quelque chose de plus. Il espérait n'avoir rien laissé paraître. Il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait entre son ami et Hermione mais il se doutait de quelque chose, c'était certain.

-Oui, Blaise en a fait mention, ils bossent ensemble alors.

-Pas ensemble, juste dans le même hôpital. C'est bizarre quand même.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je voulais parler mais tu as raison, n'en parlons pas, ce ne sont pas nos affaires et si Malefoy ne s'est pas confié à toi, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Ce n'est pas que… t'essaies de m'avoir là ? T'es pas à la hauteur des Serpentards Gin'.

Vexée, Ginny lui tira la langue.

-Hermione ne t'a rien dit non plus, constata Théo. Je la pensais plus encline à se confier que Drago.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne lui ai rien demandé non plus et avec toutes ces histoires, on n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de parler d'elle.

-Ça a été… avec ta famille ? Demanda doucement Théo, hésitant.

-Oui, mes parents ont été très compréhensifs. Certains de mes frères l'ont un peu moins été. Heureusement que Ron n'est pas dans le coin, je sais qu'il m'aurait engueulé comme je ne sais quoi. Enfin je dis ça mais il m'aurait soutenu quand même. Enfin, tout le monde savait bien que ça n'allait plus depuis longtemps entre nous. Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi ? Je me suis jamais excusée, tu sais, et je m'en veux, parce que les journaux n'ont pas toujours été tendre avec toi.

-Non, enfin, ils n'ont pas été aussi terribles qu'avec vous. Bizarrement, je suis passé pour le mec sympa qui s'était fait avoir… et vu que les gens m'étaient favorables grâce à la victoire…

-Ouais, tant mieux pour toi.

-N'empêche, c'est des salauds.

-Ce sont les journaux ça, ils nous ont tellement acclamé quand on était jeune et que tout nous souriait, ils prennent un plaisir sadique à nous voir tomber.

Théo allait ajouter quelque chose mais les autres descendirent. Ginny sourit, pressée de manger son hamburger.

.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre.

D'un même mouvement, Blaise et Drago levèrent la tête vers Théo qui venait d'entrer dans le salon de ce dernier. Théo se dirigea ensuite vers le bar et se servit un whisky-pur-feu.

-Un verre pourquoi ? demanda Blaise, toujours partant en tendant sa main.

-Pour Ginny.

Le sourire de Blaise disparu. Lui qui croyait en avoir fini avec cette Gryffondor qui avait brisé le cœur de leur ami. C'était raté.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a quitté Potter.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de vouloir être avec une femme qui vient juste de se séparer de son grand amour ? Demanda Drago.

-Merci de votre soutien, les mecs.

-Pour une fois, je suis de l'avis de Drago, reprit Blaise, je veux dire, elle t'a brisé le cœur et pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à elle ?

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à elle, Blaise, je suis amoureux d'elle. Tu saisis la nuance ?

-Bien sûr, mais…

-Pas de mais, merde, t'as bien de la chance d'avoir trouvé Millie avec qui tu peux être sans aucun obstacle, c'est pas mon cas.

-Elle est divorcée ? demanda Drago.

-Pas encore.

-Attends qu'elle soit divorcée. Fais pas cette tête, Théo. Attends qu'elle soit définitivement libre, redeviens son ami, c'est ce que vous étiez, non ?

-Oui, c'est déjà en marche, ça. Je, je me demande juste, si ça va marcher.

-Elle aurait pu briser ta carrière, avança Blaise.

-Je m'en fiche, je l'aime. Vraiment. Et ça me tue que ce soit elle, qu'elle soit mariée et tout, mais j'y peux rien. Tu peux bien le comprendre, Blaise, je veux dire quand Millie a réapparu avec tous nos souvenirs d'elle… et toi… oui enfin tu l'aimes, Asto ?

-Bien sûr.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant cette affirmation sortie – trop – automatiquement. Pour son malheur, son ami le vit.

-Quoi, tu me crois pas ?

-Pour dire vrai, non, je ne pense pas que tu l'aimes et je pense même que tu l'as jamais aimé.

-Je…

-Attends, tu l'aimes bien, on est d'accord. Asto est une chouette fille, enfin était. Elle te permettait de faire plaisir à tes parents, ce que tu as toujours eu l'habitude de faire, d'aller vers le chemin de la rédemption après ce bordel avec Voldemort… elle est blonde, comme ta mère, douce, comme ta mère… bref, la femme parfaite pour Drago Malefoy. Sauf que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment.

Drago ne répondit rien, les mâchoires serrées. Les trois amis n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude d'être si francs dans des discussions désagréables. Ils préféraient éluder et passer du bon temps. Ce serait pour une autre fois, pensa Drago, notant les yeux pleins d'attente de Théo. Mais que dire ? Que Blaise avait raison ? Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Astoria ? Qu'il s'était trompé toutes ces années et qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir l'amour avec… non, il ne pouvait clairement pas dire une chose pareille, même à ses meilleurs amis.

-Écoute, reprit-il, si tu l'aimes vraiment, fais les choses subtilement. Sois son ami, deviens indispensable à son bien-être mais surtout ne couche pas avec ! Ce serait cloisonner votre relation à ça.

-Je sais. Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? Murmura alors Théo.

-D'après Hermione, elle est intelligente, bien sûr qu'elle va t'aimer. Laisse-lui juste le temps de se rendre compte que tu es un mec génial contrairement à son crétin d'ex-mari.

C'est en voyant les regards étonnés de ses amis qu'il comprit la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

-Très inspirant, fit Théo.

-Hermione ? Tu, tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

Drago le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien, en colère contre lui-même.

-Tu ne dis rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Et bien on est, semble-t-il dans un moment très important de notre profonde amitié, alors, crache le morceau, insista Blaise. Tu couches avec elle ?

Drago lui lança un regard froid mais Blaise ne se démonta pas. Il savait que son ami n'aurait jamais fait ça mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui cachait. Tous les moyens étaient bons à prendre.

-Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? Bien sûr que non.

-Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de le vouloir, compléta Blaise.

-Et si tu le lâchais ? Proposa Théo, il n'a pas envie d'en parler.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, cracha Drago. Rien de rien, c'est clair ?

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, je ne te croirais pas, tu as changé depuis que tu la fréquentes !

-Oh et ça t'inquiète ? Tenta Drago en blaguant.

-N'essaie pas de faire de l'humour, ça m'inquiète quand je vois mes meilleurs potes s'amouracher de jolies gryffondors. Surtout quand l'un est marié et l'autre se tape une femme mariée.

-T'es obligé d'être aussi vulgaire ? Et je te répète qu'il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi.

-Rien ? Rien de physique tu veux dire, tu crois que ça ne compte pas le reste ?

-Quel reste ?

-A toi de me le dire ?

-Tu aurais du être Auror, Blaise, tu es plus qu'agaçant !

-Ce qui est vexant surtout, c'est que tu n'as pas assez confiance en nous pour pouvoir nous parler, et ça a toujours été comme ça, même au temps de Poudlard et c'est pire maintenant, je croyais vraiment qu'on avait dépassé ce stade où tu gardais tout pour toi. C'est incroyable qu'après quinze ans, tu ne nous fasses toujours pas confiance.

-Ce, ce n'est pas une question de confiance, bien sûr que j'ai confiance en vous, je vous laisserais Chloé s'il le fallait mais parler de ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces, d'accord ? Comme tu me l'as si bien répété, je suis marié, je ne peux pas ressentir autre chose pour une autre femme et je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissé berner par ton « tu n'as pas confiance en nous ».

-Moi non plus, renchérit Théo en souriant. Pourquoi tu ne divorces pas, Drago ? Waouh, quel regard scandalisé. On n'est plus au 19ème siècle, tu sais, le divorce est fréquent, même pour les sorciers.

-On sait que tu es vieux jeu mais quand même, tu ne veux pas être heureux ? Et quel exemple tu montres à Chloé, rester avec une femme que tu n'aimes pas alors que tu…

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Dire quoi ? Que tu n'aimes pas Astoria ou que tu en pinces pour Granger ?

Drago soupira, excédé par l'insistance de Blaise. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd parfois.

-Si on en revenait à Théo ? Proposa Drago et Blaise, sachant qu'il avait déjà poussé le bouchon assez loin se tourna vers leur ami qui était devenu leur demander leur aide.

.

Les jours puis les semaines défilèrent à Liverpool comme ailleurs. La coupe du monde de Quidditch arrivait et l'équipe nationale partait pour Auckland en Nouvelle-Zélande. Toute l'équipe se donnait à fond pour pouvoir être au meilleur niveau possible. Ginny et Crystal mesuraient fortement que c'était leurs derniers matchs et elles donnaient le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Ginny dit au revoir à ses amis, à sa famille qui lui firent promettre de gagner cette coupe du monde.

De leur côté, Pansy et Ron vivaient toujours dans leur petite maison près de la falaise, regardant grandir les enfants, Ron avec une émotion toute particulière. Mais cette impression de danger ne le quittait pas et il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il pensait même qu'ils allaient déménager avant qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose mais il n'avait pas trouvé de maison adéquate, de ville conforme à ses exigences. Il était de plus en plus amoureux de Pansy il le lui disait souvent mais se sentait peiné qu'elle ne lui dise rien même s'il la sentait heureuse et comblée. Il évitait d'en parler à Harry, qui allait au plus mal. Il avait finalement suivi l'avis d'Hermione et conseillé à son ami d'aller parler à quelqu'un de tout ça. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi déprimé et cela le culpabilisait d'être enfermé ici alors qu'il avait besoin de lui et que la mission n'avançait pas. Leur homme infiltré n'arrivait pas à découvrir qui était le chef suprême de l'organisation et en attendant les meurtres avaient repris.

A Poudlard, Victoire travaillait sans relâche sur ses ASPIC qui approchaient à grand pas. Elle n'avait presque plus le temps de penser à Teddy qui, lui, était très pris par sa formation d'Auror. Il s'était encore plus rapproché d'Adam avec qui il partageait les cours et leur colocation était un plaisir. Il s'entendait tout aussi bien avec Tyler. Cela lui permettait en plus de voir Katie quasiment tous les jours. La vie était « cool » malgré les meurtres et agressions dont il entendait parler et dont Tyler était le témoin puisqu'il travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste. Il en revenait souvent blanc et nauséeux d'avoir vu ce que des malades faisaient aux jeunes filles. Katie, elle, n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, inconsciente de ce qu'il se tramait dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde souhaitant la protéger. Elle était follement amoureuse de Tyler. Elle voyait Teddy tout le temps. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que Victoire se joigne à leur vie. Vivement l'été ! L'année prochaine, elle irait à l'université et la vie serait belle. La seule ombre au tableau était la dépression d'Harry et Hermione qui était un peu trop proche de Drago Malefoy à son goût. Elle adorait Drago et passait beaucoup de temps avec Chloé, elle savait aussi que rien de concret se passait entre lui et sa sœur mais il était marié et il se passait quelque chose. Il venait souvent voir Hermione, avec Chloé, mais tout de même. Ils dinaient ensemble presque une fois par semaine. Katie était inquiète. Pourquoi donc Drago ne divorçait pas une bonne fois pour toute ? Cela crevait les yeux qu'il était amoureux de sa sœur, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se bougeait pas ! Tyler avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'il était un Sang Pur et que le divorce ne se faisait pas mais Katie s'en fichait. Elle voulait voir sa sœur heureuse, réellement heureuse.

Ce soir là, ils avaient l'appartement pour eux deux. Adam sortait depuis quelques jours avec une fille de son école – ce qui voulait dire que ce serait bientôt fini et Teddy était chez sa grand-mère. Ils regardaient un film moldu qu'elle avait voulu lui faire voir : Titanic. Elle adorait ce film et c'était quand même un chef d'œuvre cinématographique, pour elle du moins. Tyler critiqua un peu les moldus, ce qui la fatigua et au final, l'énerva. Elle alla se coucher et lui tourna le dos. Conscient de sa maladresse, Tyler se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle tenta de la frapper de son coude mais il la bloqua.

-Désolé, je voulais pas être insultant vis-à-vis des moldus.

-Ben c'est raté.

-Mauvaise habitude.

-Quoi, de te moquer des moldus ? Charmant. On en apprend tous les jours !

-Je ne me moque pas, c'est pas méchant. C'est… c'est comme quand on se moque des gamins de 1ère année quand on est en deuxième.

-Je vois pas le rapport.

-C'est de la moquerie taquine. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, c'est juste qu'avec nos pouvoirs… on se sent plus en sécurité.

-Pff.

-Kat, allez, fit Tyler en lui embrassant le cou. Je le ferais plus.

-Mais tu le penseras, tu penses que je suis bête.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas bête. Loin de là, je ne pense pas que les moldus sont bêtes, c'est juste que je vois tout ce qu'un sorcier pourrait faire à leur place et voilà.

-Pff.

-Arrête avec tes pff, menaça Tyler, tu sais que je déteste ça.

-Pff ! Aie !

Katie se retourna vivement alors que Tyler commença à la chatouiller.

-Arrête ça ! Cria-t-elle, riant à moitié.

Il s'arrêta bloquant ses mains pour éviter qu'elle ne se venge et il l'embrassa. Elle tenta de se débattre mais s'arrêta bien vite pour répondre à son baiser.

-C'est pas du jeu, murmura-t-elle et elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche.

-Je t'aime. J'ai envie de toi, ajouta-t-il après un instant alors que leurs mains se mettaient à découvrir le corps de l'autre.

-Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en croisant son regard, se sentant rougir.

Tyler lui sourit tendrement et reprit ses baisers et ses caresses, se promettant d'être aussi doux que possible pour faire de sa première fois un moment magique.

.

Contrairement à ce que sa sœur pensait, Hermione se disait heureuse. Enfin, elle s'en persuadait. Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme marié, nom d'un héliopathe ! Elle s'assit sur son lit, découragée. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de le voir. D'accord, ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible à part parler et aller au restaurant mais elle savait que c'était mal et pas correct envers Astoria. Il fallait que cela cesse ! Décidée, elle finit de s'habiller. Ce soir, ils allaient au restaurant et elle allait lui dire qu'il fallait que ça change. Soit il divorçait, soit ils ne se verraient plus.

Elle hésita tout au long du diner. Le fera-t-elle, le fera-t-elle pas ?

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Drago, tu as l'air soucieuse aujourd'hui.

-Oui, justement… je voulais te parler.

-Moi aussi, coupa-t-il précipitamment. Je…

-Drago ! Mais que fais-tu ici !

Hermione le vit blanchir un peu mais il se leva comme un automate pour saluer la femme.

-Bonsoir Mme Corner. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien.

-Vous connaissez Hermione Granger ? C'est le médecin de ma fille. Hermione, voici Mme Corner, une amie de la famille.

Hermione la salua en souriant, comprenant par l'insistance que Drago avait mis sur le mot « famille » que ce n'était pas de la sienne qu'il parlait mais plutôt de celle d'Astoria. Ce qui se confirma avec la suite de la discussion :

-Comment va ta fille ?

-Elle se remet, on est confiant.

-Et Astoria ?

-Bien, elle va bien.

-Et Daphné ?

-Elle va bien aussi.

-Et Christopher ?

Hermione, qui suivait la discussion, regardait Drago, attendant elle aussi la réponse sans savoir qui était ce Christopher. Surprise, elle vit Drago fusiller la femme du regard.

-On n'a aucune nouvelle, dit-il froidement.

-Ah oui ? J'étais certaine de l'avoir vu il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Le silence tomba, Drago paraissait abasourdi.

-Quand ça ? Avec qui ?

-Et bien avec Astoria… quand était-ce déjà ? Je me souviens, j'étais allée dans cet affreux restaurant qui a fermé depuis, au coin de la rue des Étoiles, tu sais et oh je sais, c'était quelques jours après… ta fille… de l'accident. Je me souviens parce que j'ai dit à mon Georges – c'est mon mari, ajouta-t-elle pour Hermione, et je lui ai dit : devine quoi ? J'ai vu Christopher, je croyais que vous le voyiez plus, vous savez Georgia m'en avait parlé. Et là, ma Charlotte – c'est ma fille, arrive et me dit qu'elle a entendu dire que ta fille avait explosé avec ton bureau de potion ! Ça m'a fichu un sacré coup, pauvre petite, si belle. Enfin, je ne savais pas que vous aviez pardonné à Christopher.

-On l'a pas fait, murmura Drago. Merci Mme Corner, je ne vous dérange pas plus.

-Oh bien sûr.

La femme s'en alla. Drago resta debout, figé.

-Drago ? Qui est ce…

-On s'en va, ordonna-t-il soudain en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche.

Il paya le restaurant, lui prit le bras sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit et transplana. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant sorcier ! Hermione fut surprise en découvrant qu'ils étaient chez lui et sursauta en l'entendant crier :

-Astoria !

-Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu vas comprendre, reste avec moi sinon… je sens que je vais faire une bêtise. Astoria, descends tout de suite, cria-t-il de nouveau.

Un elfe apparut et il lui ordonna de descendre Chloé tout de suite. Astoria apparut alors, surprise.

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Ajouta-t-elle en repérant Hermione.

-Elle te protège, grogna Drago, dis-moi, dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé l'amener dans ma maison.

-Je, de qui tu parles ?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! Cria Drago. Tu l'as emmené c'est ça, c'est lui qui a fait exploser le bureau de potion ? Tu l'as laissé avec ma fille ? Réponds-moi !

Hermione ne bougeait pas, horrifiée de voir une telle colère chez Drago. Elle ne comprenait rien mais il lui faisait un peu peur. Astoria avait l'air également terrifié ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Réponds-moi !

-Monsieur, voici Chloé, dit une petite voix.

Drago se tourna vers sa fille et essaya de s'adoucir.

-Chloé. Christopher était là le jour de l'accident, c'est ça ?

La petite fille se mit à pleurer.

-Pardon !

-T'excuses pas, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Maman m'a dit de rien dire, se justifia-t-elle.

Drago fusilla Astoria du regard qui, paniquée, n'osait dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

-Tu peux tout me dire, chérie, je sais déjà que Christopher était là. C'est lui qui est entré dans le bureau de potions ?

-Non, c'est moi, il me l'a demandé. Maman était là-haut et il m'a obligé, il m'a dit qu'il dirait à maman si j'étais pas gentille, et… je savais comment faire, je t'avais regardé faire mais je voulais pas y aller mais il m'a fait mal ! Pleura Chloé.

-Il t'a fait mal ?

-Il me serrait le bras et m'a obligé à faire le code. Alors je l'ai fait. Il m'a dit quoi prendre et… j'ai eu peur, le cadre dans ton bureau, il m'a crié dessus et j'ai sursauté et j'ai trébuché et c'est là que tout a explosé. Je suis désolée papa, pardon.

Drago prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler avant de la reposer par terre et de se tourner vers l'elfe.

- Amène-la chez mes parents. Avant, Chloé, dis au revoir à ta mère.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla Astoria.

-Vous ne vous reverrez pas de sitôt alors dis-lui au revoir Astoria.

-t'as pas le droit.

-Chloé ?

-Au revoir maman, bredouilla la petite avant que l'elfe ne transplane avec elle.

Sans sa fille, Drago put faire éclater sa colère. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui recula de plusieurs pas alors qu'il se rapprochait. Prudente, Hermione sortit sa baguette.

-Comment as-tu osé le faire entrer dans ma maison, je te l'avais interdit ! Et le laisser avec Chloé. Tu savais, tu savais que c'était de sa faute et tu n'as rien dit, t'es qu'une salope ! Je pourrais te tuer si j'avais pas ma fille à protéger ! Je te promets que tu ne la reverras pas de si tôt. Et que quand je vais trouver ton connard de frère, je… comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Réponds, par Salazar ! Réponds !

-C'est mon frère, il, il n'allait pas bien.

-Il ne va jamais bien, juste parce que c'est un toxico ! Tu te rends compte que notre fille est défigurée par sa faute, et tu lui trouves encore des excuses ? Dis-moi où il est ! Dis-le-moi !

-Non.

-Tu le protègeras toujours, hein ? Même avant ta fille ! C'est ta fille, bordel ! Il avait déjà failli la tuer et je t'avais interdit de l'amener chez moi !

-C'est chez moi aussi !

-Jamais, en tous cas, ça ne l'est plus !

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça.

-J'ai tous les droits, tu aurais pu la tuer, elle aurait pu mourir, est-ce que tu en as conscience ou tu t'en fiches à ce point ? Réponds, putain !

Mais Astoria ne dit rien. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle transplana. Furieux, Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

-Va chercher Potter.

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plait, va le chercher, vite. Je reste là, ajouta-t-il en voyant son hésitation.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises, Hermione fila dans la cheminée pour aller au ministère. Dommage qu'on ne pouvait pas simplement transplaner. Elle courut dans les couloirs, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il était absolument nécessaire et en espérant qu'Harry soit dans son bureau. Pourquoi Drago voulait-il de la présence d'Harry ? Elle était secouée de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi furieux, elle comprenait. Elle ne savait même pas que les Greengrass avaient un frère. Un frère toxico qui avait mis en danger Chloé. Comment Astoria avait pu le protéger ? Au détriment de sa fille en plus, elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre !

Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau, essoufflée. Harry se leva, inquiet de voir son amie ainsi.

-Tu veux venir s'il te plait ? Y a un problème chez Drago, vite.

-Euh ok.

Hermione le poussa près de sa cheminée personnelle – activée que dans un sens ou que pour venir de chez lui, quelle veine, elle s'y faufila la première, retournant chez Drago, un peu inquiète de savoir s'il serait toujours là ou non. Harry émergea à son tour de la cheminée et fut surpris de voir Malefoy debout, seul.

-Potter, merci d'être venu. Astoria vient de transplaner il y a cinq minutes, tu peux encore la suivre ?

-Euh ouais, mais j'ai pas le droit, il me faut une bonne raison.

-Elle est chez le responsable de l'accident de ma fille, ça te va ?

Harry regarda un instant Malefoy dans les yeux, histoire de le sonder puis acquiesça.

-Tu restes là, fit Malefoy à Hermione.

Harry hésita une seconde puis prit le bras de Malefoy avant de transplaner vers le lieu où se cachait visiblement Astoria Malefoy. Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait découvrir. Avait-elle un amant ? Malefoy se détacha de lui et se mit à crier, ce qui le fit sursauter :

-Christopher ! Je sais que tu es là ! Christopher ! En train de baiser ma femme, peut-être ?

Harry, qui profitait des cris de Malefoy pour examiner la maison, se tourna brusquement vers lui. On était donc bien chez l'amant. Un peu gêné, il vit arriver un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Grand, blond, l'air à l'aise.

-Drago ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse vu que tu ne le fais pas. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je sais qu'Astoria est là. Elle a du te dire pourquoi je le suis également.

-Tu as amené ton petit copain ? demanda ledit Christopher en repérant Harry.

-Chef du bureau des Aurors, il est venu t'arrêter pour mise en danger sur enfant.

-Tu, t'as aucune preuve.

-Ma fille, mes elfes… je peux convaincre Astoria aussi.

-Astoria ne témoignera jamais contre moi.

Sans qu'il n'aperçoive le geste, Harry vit Christopher décoller du sol pour atterrir sur une table en bois. Il comprit que Malefoy avait sorti sa baguette. Avant qu'il ne bouge, Malefoy était sur Christopher pour le frapper.

-C'est ma fille espèce de salaud, ta nièce, putain ! Cria Drago en le relevant, t'as déjà failli la tuer, je t'avais dit de ne plus t'approcher d'elle.

Il le refit voler dans la pièce et alors qu'Harry allait intervenir, il vit Astoria arriver, repoussant Drago qui se rapprochait de nouveau du frère, donc, d'Astoria. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Frère ? Amant ?

-Arrête, laisse-le. Je, Potter, emmenez-le avant qu'il ne le tue.

-Oh je ne vais pas vous faire ce plaisir de le tuer, il va pourrir à Azkaban !

-Non, t'as pas le droit, Drago. S'il te plait, fais pas ça.

-Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! Il a failli tuer Chloé, bordel !

-Tu, tu fais juste ça parce que je saute ta femme, répliqua Christopher qui s'était relevé, passant une main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée.

-Tu peux la sauter, j'en ai rien à foutre, cracha Drago, si tu crois que je m'en soucis de qui la saute ! Mais je te jure que jamais tu t'approcheras de ma fille, que tu vas crever en prison et toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Astoria, tu ne verras plus jamais Chloé, comme si tu t'en souciais. Sois sûre que je demande le divorce à la première heure demain ! Va chez tes parents, je dirais aux elfes de te ramener tes affaires. Tu ne mettras plus un pied chez moi !

-Tu peux pas, je suis ta femme.

-Une femme adultère ma chère, t'auras rien.

-Toi aussi tu me trompes ! Avec Granger !

-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, jamais ! Tu le sais très bien. Ton erreur, Astoria. Tu vas le payer. Pour Chloé. Potter, je te laisse emmener Christopher. Je rentre chez moi.

Harry s'approcha de Christopher, Astoria tenta de l'en empêcher mais il la fit reculer et transplana avec lui, laissant sa sœur-amante inconsolable.

.

Chez les Malefoy, Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient partis. D'accord, elle était rassurée de la présence d'Harry aux côtés de Drago mais quand même. Il était furieux et elle comprenait mais avec une baguette, n'importe qui très en colère pouvait aller trop loin… Elle se rassura en voyant la cheminée s'allumer mais déchanta en voyant apparaitre Narcissa Malefoy qui parut étonnée de la voir là.

-Miss Granger ?

-Bonsoir.

-Que faites-vous là ?

-Je…

-Chloé est arrivée, en larmes, j'ai rien pu lui en tirer, que s'est-il passé ?

-Et bien…

-Répondez ! S'il vous plait, je m'inquiète. Où est mon fils ?

-Il est parti chercher Astoria… il… il a comprit qui été à l'origine de l'accident de Chloé. Christopher.

-Par Salazar, ce pauvre garçon, encore !

-Encore ?

-Et vous avez laissé partir mon fils seul ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non, il a demandé à ce qu'Harry l'accompagne. Potter.

-Oh, bien. Qu'il pourrisse en prison ! Désolée d'avoir été un peu abrupte. Je m'inquiète seulement pour mon fils.

-Je sais.

Narcissa hésita une seconde et croisa le regard de la jeune femme qu'elle avait connu si jeune, si battante. Elle n'avait pas changé en ce point, il y avait toujours une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

-Merci. De ce que vous faites pour Chloé… et pour Drago. Au revoir.

Hermione la salua à son tour et l'attente recommença. De plus courte durée cette fois. Drago réapparu. L'air un peu défait. Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante.

-Ça va ? Où est Harry ?

-Au ministère avec… Christopher je suppose.

Il s'affala sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés sans rien dire. Elle sentait qu'elle ne savait pas beaucoup de choses et que dire dans ces cas là ?

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Non, reste.

Il l'attira près de lui et posa sa tête contre la sienne sans rien dire. Elle le laissa faire, sentant son corps se calmer de la colère qu'il venait de ressentir ainsi que du sang-froid dont il avait fait preuve face aux deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione était là.

.

**Voili voilou ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de tout ça ? Je dois dire que j'avais cette scène depuis longtemps et j'espère qu'elle donne bien (celle de Drago) ! Et que tout ça vous a plu ! **

**Ah et pour Ginny, non elle n'est pas enceinte ! Comme vous voyez, elle a tout reperdu ! J'ai attendu un peu avant de vous dire pour celles et ceux qui le pensaient. Ma first besta le pensait aussi mais non, juste une déprime ! Genre moi je déprime, je mange ! J'ai donné ce charmant défaut à Ginny et c'est pour ça qu'elle a pris quelques kilos !**

**Bonne semaine, bisous !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Waouh, merci beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Le concours s'est à peu près bien passé et le concert, c'était vraiment super ! Ils ont une de ses pêches sur scène, j'adore ! **

**stressis : merci ! Et oui Astoria, quelle… grr ! merci !**

**Erika merci ! **

**Guest : wow ! ça c'est de la review, merci beaucoup ! oui Ginny & Théo ont besoin de temps, enfin surtout Ginny ! Ouais Blaise a du mal avec ça… oui Ron est un peu lent parfois, on se demande ce qu'il attend mais bon, il préfère prendre son temps et voir… ça peut l'aider. Pour le « meilleur » hihi, Et oui, enfin tenté de la tuer, il l'a pas fait exprès mais bon en tant que père je crois que ça revient au même ! Oui, vraiment son frère… Astoria tombe au plus bas ! J'aime ta nouvelle hypothèse ! Ah j'adore Narcissa dans ma fic (oui je me lance des fleurs), discrète mais efficace ! Et oui elle se rend compte de beaucoup de choses ! Enfin merci et contente de t'avoir surprise alors ! **

**Mia : merci !**

**Guest : merci ! héhé, en effet, avec le divorce… ils ont plus d'excuses ! Quant à l'accident d'Hermione, pas pour toute suite xD**

**Melle x: merci !et oui ce chapitre, c'était du lourd ^^ Conetnte que ma scène ait été bien, c'est toujours un peu stressant et ça a l'air d'avoir bien donné alors… ah pour Ginny, ouais je pensais pas du tout quand je l'ai écris, j'étais surprise quand ma beta en a parlé, j'ai hésité à changer et puis bon comme je le voyais comme ça… j'avoue, un club Harry et Blaise O_O j'aurais du y penser mdr ! sinon concours pas mal dans l'ensemble et le concert, génial ! Merci merci !**

**Lollipops : merci ! On en saura plus sur Christopher. Un peu. Oui, plus qu'étrange cette relation avec Astoria !**

**Juls : merci ! Ty & Katie sont un peu passés à la trappe, merci de le mentionner lol j'avoue ils sont choux ! Et oui les Greengrass ont des relations étranges entre eux lol ! Merci, je suis contente que tu ais aimé cmt j'ai écris la scène ! **

**Scoptter : merci bcp !**

**Chapitre 26**

Drago était en train de faire semblant de lire quand Blaise arriva. Celui-ci resta un moment près de la porte à le regarder. Il venait de recevoir un message de son ami, plutôt alarmant. Drago n'était jamais alarmant.

-Salut.

Drago leva la tête, un regard un peu éteint et salua son ami. Il aurait bien fait venir Théo également mais celui-ci était parti la veille pour Auckland, en Nouvelle-Zélande.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Comment dire ? C'est Christopher qui est responsable de l'accident de Chloé.

-Quoi ? Il est revenu ?

-Et oui ! Astoria l'a fait venir à la maison, il a obligé Chloé à ouvrir mon bureau et tu connais la suite…

Drago lui raconta alors le diner de la veille, la discussion avec Mme Corner et l'arrestation de Christopher par Potter. Blaise ne le coupa pas une seule fois, il savait quand ne pas le faire et était vraiment abasourdi des propos que son ami lui racontait. Il connaissait bien Christopher. Au moment du mariage de Drago et Astoria, il était souvent présent jusqu'au jour où il avait failli tuer Chloé lors d'une de ses crises de toxicomanie. Blaise n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi furieux et il se doutait que la veille, ça avait du être explosif entre les deux hommes. Il y avait un truc en plus qui faisait qu'ils se détestaient que Blaise n'avait jamais compris.

-Je vais divorcer.

-Bien. T'as parlé à Chloé ?

-Non, elle est toujours chez mes parents. Je suis allé la voir un peu pour la rassurer, elle croyait que j'étais fâché contre elle mais je suis trop énervé contre Astoria et son abruti de frère pour rester avec elle.

-Et Granger ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu lui as dit que tu allais divorcer ?

-Non. Elle travaille aujourd'hui alors on n'en a pas parlé. J'y avais pensé, tu sais. Après notre discussion, avoua Drago.

-A divorcer ?

-Oui.

-Pour elle ?

-Oui.

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains, fatigué de cette tension qui ne le quittait pas depuis la veille.

-J'avais envie de le tuer, tu sais. De les tuer tous les deux.

-Je m'en doute.

-Heureusement que j'ai assez de sang-froid pour ne pas cesser de penser à Chloé. Et Hermione était là. Enfin sauf chez Christopher, j'ai préféré que ce soit Potter, il m'a laissé frapper Christopher sans rien dire.

-Sympa.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

-Il faut que je retourne au Ministère. Potter m'a envoyé une note pour que je vienne.

-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, pour quoi que ce soit ?

-Oui, je sais. Embrasse Millie pour moi.

Blaise acquiesça et serra la main de Drago. Il aurait voulu faire plus, dire plus mais il savait qu'avec Drago, il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Déjà, il divorçait même si ce n'était pas dans de bonnes conditions. Il sentait que son ami lui cachait quelque chose et cela ne lui disait rien de bon pour la suite.

**Séance n°1**

A contre cœur, Harry avait finalement pris rendez-vous avec le psychomage conseillé par Hermione. Il y allait pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Il savait qu' Hermione voulait qu'il aille mieux et il avait décidé de lui faire plaisir, il avait été dur envers elle et même s'il lui en voulait encore de ne lui avoir rien dit pour l'infidélité de Ginny, il avait tourné la page. Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien et peut-être que cette psychomage allait pouvoir l'aider. Assis dans la salle d'attente, il espérait n'être vu par personne. Quelle honte si tout le monde magique pensait qu'il allait devenir fou. Surtout qu'il était chef du bureau des Aurors, ce qui n'était pas rien.

-M. Potter ? C'est à vous, le docteur Fouillentête est prête.

Harry remercia la secrétaire et se glissa dans le bureau en question. Il avait cru que le docteur serait une vieille dame mais elle devait avoir leur âge, il aurait du s'en douter. Hermione ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elles avaient fait leurs études ensemble ?

-Bonjour M. Potter, asseyez-vous. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Reprit-elle après qu'il se soit assis en face d'elle sur un fauteuil moelleux et confortable.

-Bien.

Le silence tomba, Harry se trémoussa sur sa chaise, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Une amie, Hermione, me l'a conseillé.

-Elle juge que vous n'allez pas bien ?

-Certainement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez lu les journaux, non ? Répondit-il sèchement.

-Je ne m'occupe pas de ça, je n'écoute pas ce que les gens, que ce soit Hermione qui est proche de vous ou les journaux qui ne font que vous jugez. Racontez-moi.

-Ma femme m'a trompé. Voilà. Et maintenant, elle me quitte.

-Et comment vous sentez-vous à propos de ça ?

-Comment pensez-vous que je peux me sentir ? Attaqua Harry avant de se reprendre, je me sens... vidé. En colère. Déçu. Je comprends pas comment elle a pu me faire ça, quinze ans à s'aimer et tout d'un coup, je ne suis plus l'homme qu'elle aime ?

-Vous pensez que le changement a été brutal ?

-Peut-être pas tant que ça, ça faisait plusieurs mois peut être même années que ça n'allait plus aussi bien, est-ce une raison pour tout abandonner ? Pour m'abandonner et me tromper devant tout le monde ?

-Vous pensez qu'elle voulait le faire devant tout le monde ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais le mal est fait.

-Bien, reprenons, comment avez-vous rencontré votre femme ?

-C'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

-Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

-J'étais en sixième année. Elle était tellement belle et dynamique… elle m'aimait depuis longtemps et moi, j'ai été assez bête pour ne rien remarquer avant ça. On n'a pas eu tant de temps ensemble à Poudlard. J'ai du la quitter à cause de la guerre et de Voldemort qui s'en prenait aux gens que j'aimais.

-Vous vous êtes mariés rapidement après la guerre ?

-Pas tout de suite, non. On a pris une année, avec Ron et Hermione pour se poser, vous savez. Pour repasser nos examens à Poudlard aussi. Et elle a été enrôlée dans les Harpies de Holyhead. Et moi j'ai commencé ma formation d'auror. On s'est marié j'avais 21 ans. On était fous amoureux. Ron et Hermione venaient de se séparer mais pour nous, c'était pour toute la vie. Vous savez, mes parents se sont rencontrés jeunes aussi et… je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là.

-Depuis quand ça n'allait plus trop avec votre femme?

-Je ne saurais dater. Au début, tout allait bien mais nous avons des carrières très prenantes : je suis auror, elle est joueuse de quidditch. Et puis ça a fini par la lasser, je crois, de m'attendre quand elle était là sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'était jamais là, elle.

-Jamais ?

-Disons la moitié du temps, je peux pas être la moitié du temps là pour elle et l'autre moitié du temps, je fais quoi ?

-Donc pour pallier à son absence dans les premières années, vous vous êtes mis à fond dans votre travail, c'est ça ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Mon boulot est important pour moi, il fait parti de moi. Je suis bon dans ce que je fais et j'aime ça.

- Concentrons-nous sur votre femme pour le moment. Donc elle a commencé à vous reprocher vos absences. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez pour vous défendre?

-Ce que je viens de vous dire.

-C'était des disputes, des remarques ?

-Au début des remarques et puis ça a tourné en disputes et puis... et puis elle a perdu le bébé. Il y a presque deux ans maintenant.

-Comment l'a-t-elle ressenti ?

-Elle était, elle a eu beaucoup de mal. Pendant des semaines, elle est restée cloitrée, je n'arrivais plus à lui parler, on arrivait plus à communiquer, je crois, chacun dans notre douleur. J'ai repris le travail, trop tôt je pense mais je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire, sinon ça allait me rendre fou, vous comprenez ? Et je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas compris parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle, reprendre parce que c'était médicalement impossible et qu'elle n'avait pas d'entrainement. Depuis, on se dispute à chaque fois qu'on se voit, c'est horrible. Mais aucun de nous deux, n'arrivons encore à se dire les choses. Nos amis ont bien essayé de nous aider, de nous faire parler mais en vain, on s'est chacun laissé aller dans notre travail. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire.

-Ça date de la perte de l'enfant ou d'avant ? Le fait de n'avoir plus rien à lui dire.

-Je ne sais plus, j'étais heureux pour l'enfant, je me disais que ça allait pouvoir nous rapprocher de nouveau.

-Un enfant ne sauve jamais un couple. C'est bien, nous avons bien avancé. Vous êtes d'accord pour nous revoir la semaine prochaine ?

-Ok.

-Même jour, même heure.

-Merci docteur.

.

Hermione venait de rentrer du travail et fut étonnée de voir Drago sur son canapé. Travaillant tout le week-end, ils ne s'étaient pas vus et n'avaient pas pu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé le vendredi soir. Ils se saluèrent et Drago attendit qu'elle se débarrasse de ses affaires et viennent s'asseoir pour parler.

-Chloé est avec Katie dans la chambre.

-Ok. Ça va, toi ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Bien, week-end fatiguant.

-Je reviens du Ministère. Potter doit avoir la réponse si je porte plainte ou non.

-Tu ne veux pas porter plainte ? S'étonna Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Ça rejaillirait sur ma famille.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, outrée par sa réponse. Son abruti de beau frère aurait pu faire mourir sa fille et il ne s'inquiétait que de la réputation des Malefoy ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Potter te l'a dit ?

-M'a dit quoi ?

-Ce qu'il s'était passé chez Christopher ?

-Non, enfin juste qu'il l'avait arrêté.

-Sacré Potter ! J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Astoria et Christopher… c'est son frère.

-J'avais saisi.

-Ils étaient aussi amants.

-Quoi ? Oh mon dieu !

-Ton quoi ?

-Expression moldue. Tu es sûr ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-C'est… oh mon dieu !

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, dégoutée parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre puis désolée pour Drago.

-Je sais pas quoi dire.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Je l'ai su après notre mariage et…

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Je pense depuis qu'ils sont jeunes, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Après notre mariage, les cousines d'Astoria ne se sont pas priées pour faire des allusions ambigües. Et puis, quand je les ai vu tous les deux… j'ai préféré ne pas y penser. Après y a eu l'accident de Chloé quand elle était petite j'en étais sûr mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait continué. Je me demande maintenant… si ça n'a pas duré pendant tout notre mariage.

-Je suis désolée.

-Il n'y a pas quoi, je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est Chloé tu comprends. Si je porte plainte, tout ça va être révélé. Forcément. Je demande le divorce quoiqu'il arrive. On peut être très discret de ce côté-là. Astoria acceptera toutes mes conditions. Si je porte pas plainte, on oublie tout ça…

-Mais Christopher sera libre.

-Je sais, ça me tue. Je sais pas quoi faire. Tu en penses quoi ?

Surprise, Hermione réfléchit un instant, vraiment touchée qu'il lui demande sincèrement ce qu'elle en pense.

-Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Chloé.

-Je veux pas qu'elle sache que sa mère est une…

-Elle le saura un jour ou l'autre, tu sais. Comme le fait que tu étais Mangemort. Ce sera dur mais au moins, elle saura qui sont ses parents. Et pense que si tu ne portes pas plainte contre lui, elle ne verra que le fait que les gens peuvent faire des choses vraiment terribles et ne pas être punis pour ça. Je pense aussi que tu devrais en parler à tes parents. Si tu as peur que le nom Malefoy soit sali…

-Un peu plus, ou un peu moins… je vais aller leur en parler, puis j'en parlerais à Chloé.

-Tu en as parlé à Astoria ?

-Je, non, je peux pas la voir, je suis encore trop énervé. Tu te rends compte qu'elle choisit son frère plutôt que sa fille ?

-Je sais, c'est terrible mais Chloé saura que son père a tout fait pour elle et c'est aussi important si tu veux mon avis.

-Merci, Hermione, dit Drago doucement en lui prenant la main.

-Vous restez diner ?

Drago accepta, ce qui ravie Chloé quand elle sortit de la chambre de Katie, heureuse de voir Hermione. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Drago. La vie malmenait drôlement sa fille en ce moment entre son accident et sa mère… il fallait se contenter de choses simples et il était heureux qu'Hermione arrive à faire le bonheur de la fille et du père.

.

**Séance n°2**

- Parlez-moi de votre travail.

-Je suis Auror, chef du bureau depuis quelques mois.

-Vous avez toujours voulu faire ça ?

-Je crois bien, dès qu'on nous a demandé, à Poudlard, les métiers qu'on aimerait faire, c'est celui là qui est venu.

-Vous combattiez Voldemort à cette époque, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je sentais que j'étais bon, que j'étais destiné à faire ça, vous comprenez ? Je le suis toujours. La guerre n'a fait que montrer ce que je pouvais faire. Mes parents aussi l'ont combattu, je dois avoir ça dans le sang.

-Vous aimez votre métier?

-Oui, répondit-il après un instant.

-Vous avez hésité ?

-Non, j'aime me sentir utile, sauver des vies. Qui le ferait sinon ? Je sais ce que vous allez dire, tout le monde me le dit, je m'investis trop mais je suis comme ça, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autres.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez pris un jour de congés ? Des vacances?

-Une éternité. Dernier jour de congés qui n'est pas un dimanche, ça devait être... pour Ginny, quand elle a perdu... le bébé. Et les vacances, on est allé voir la famille de ma belle-sœur, l'été dernier, en France.

Prenez des congés M. Potter, quelques jours pour ne rien faire, demandez à des amis de vous accompagner. Aller faire les magasins, vous promener le long de la Tamise ou au bord de la mer.

-Je, je sais pas, j'ai une affaire.

-Vous aurez toujours des affaires, il y a d'autres Aurors, non ?

-Oui.

-Faites le pour la semaine prochaine, prenez un week-end prolongé.

.

_**« Drago et Astoria Malefoy divorcent »**_

.

-Je veux celle-là moi !

-Qu'elle est choute.

Ron sourit distraitement aux propos de l'agent immobilier, regardant dans tous les coins de la maison. Oui, celle-ci était vraiment chouette. Elle était au bord de la mer, demande express de Pansy et Cass. La semaine dernière, il avait passé des heures à essayer de trouver la ville adéquate, puis la maison. Pansy avait insisté pour qu'ils y aillent tous les quatre. Ron avait refusé mais Pansy avait su y faire et les voilà tous les quatre à visiter cinq maisons en une après-midi. Celle-ci, la dernière, était parfaite.

-On la prend ! Fit-il, faisant sauter de joie Cassiopée.

-Oh merci, merci !

-Vous formez une adorable petite famille, lança la jeune femme pleine d'entrain qui leur vendait la maison.

Ils sourirent tous les trois et ne la détrompèrent pas. A quoi bon ? Bêtement heureux, Ron prit la main de Pansy et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Il aurait donné beaucoup de choses pour rendre ce moment vraiment réel. Tous les quatre à la recherche d'une maison, d'un nouveau foyer pour y vivre.

-Vous emménagez quand ?

-Dans peu de temps, éluda Ron, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chances, du moins l'espérait-il, pour qu'ils vivent ici cela voudrait dire que Diggs avait découvert la maison et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas. Elle te plait ? Demanda Ron à Pansy alors que Cass suivait l'agent immobilier.

-Elle est très belle.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je, c'est bizarre d'acheter une maison comme ça.

-Moi aussi, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, moi aussi j'aurais voulu que ce soit réel.

Touchée, Pansy se tourna vers lui pour l'enlacer. Salazar qu'elle l'aimait. Consciente de ce qu'elle venait de penser, Pansy se raidit et s'écarta, tentant un sourire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle avait déjà aimé une fois et ça s'était transformé en catastrophe. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ces deux histoires n'avaient rien à voir mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire appel à sa raison. Le cœur battant, elle descendit rapidement l'escalier pour rejoindre sa fille, Gabriel dans les bras. Il fallait que cette mission se termine vite pour qu'elle puisse oublier Ron et reprendre la vie qu'elle souhaitait pour ses enfants.

.

_**« Drago Malefoy porte plainte contre son beau-frère. Christopher Greengrass serait responsable de l'accident de la petite Chloé Malefoy… »**_

.

**Séance n°3 :**

- Parlez-moi de vos amis.

-Ron et Hermione ?

-Ce sont vos seuls amis ?

-Non, ce sont les principaux. Et bien Ron est parti quelques temps faire le point après une affaire difficile. Il n'est pas joignable. C'est assez dur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi et avec Ron, ce n'est pas utile, il comprend ce qu'il doit faire. Hermione est adorable mais elle me pousse plus dans mes retranchements, elle le fait pour m'aider, je le sais bien parce qu'elle tient à moi mais je ne peux pas aller aussi vite qu'elle, vous comprenez. Je crois que je lui en veux un peu encore, elle était au courant de l'infidélité de Ginny et... elle ne m'a rien dit. J'ai eu des mots durs envers elle et je le regrette vraiment, elle reste mon amie et je sais qu'elle a voulu protéger Ginny, me , me protéger, elle voulait faire au mieux mais elle a mal fait et je lui en veux. Elle est censé être de mon côté, vous savez. C'est débile à dire mais je la connais depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant. Je sais aussi que si elle avait agi différemment, ça n'aurait pas été elle... Les frères de Ron sont aussi mes amis, il y a Neville et Luna, un couple qui réussit à fonctionner lui, c'est tellement rare. Il y a longtemps que je les ai vus. Qu'avec Ron et Hermione, on est obligé de se voir toutes les semaines, voire plusieurs fois par semaines. Mes parents avaient des amis comme ça, ils faisaient un bon groupe de combattants. La guerre les a malheureusement décimés.

.

-Pourquoi on doit aller chez Katie ?

-Tu le fais exprès ? Elle a ses copains, ils vont pas venir chez nous, si quelqu'un arrive en transplanant…

-Pff une soirée avec des moldus, j'ai rien contre hein mais je trouve ça bizarre. Elles sont jolies au moins ses copines ?

-Euh ouais, tu verras bien, toutes les filles sont ton genre, Adam.

-Très drôle.

-C'est pas comme s'ils étaient beaucoup, ils sont quatre. Plutôt sympas.

-J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer l'ex moi, ça aurait été marrant.

Tyler fusilla son ami du regard et Adam lui lança un sourire moqueur. Oh oui il aurait donné beaucoup pour voir Tyler jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, ce qui signifiait qu'il était bien amoureux de Katie. Adam en était presque jaloux parfois entre Teddy et son amour infaillible pour Victoire et Tyler passionné par Katie. Au moins, il avait le choix entre les filles. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à cette soirée mais Tyler avait insisté, il ne voulait pas y aller seul. Ok il y avait Teddy et ils avaient décidé de passer outre les problèmes Harry Potter / Théo Nott mais l'ambiance n'était pas toujours au beau fixe entre les deux, ce qu'Adam trouvait, personnellement, ridicule. En entrant chez Katie, il se colla son beau sourire sur ses lèvres et salua Katie. Il aimait beaucoup Katie, elle était simple et amusante, tout ce qu'il demandait à une amie et elle était parfaite pour Tyler. Teddy était déjà là en train de boire une bière moldue. Il avait promis à ses deux colocs que ce n'était pas si mauvais mais pas aussi sucré que la bierraubeure. Les autres amis de Katie étaient également là et la brunette fit rapidement les présentations. Aussi, il ne se rappela d'aucun nom sauf de la blonde, Amy, qui retint son attention grâce à ses grands yeux bleus et ses jambes d'une longueur infinie découvertes par une jupe vraiment trop courte. Les sorcières ne s'habillaient jamais aussi court… à moins qu'elles aillent dormir bien sûr. Un peu gêné, il les salua et s'assit, lançant un regard éloquent à Tyler qui sourit, moqueur. C'est vrai que son ami lui avait dit que les moldus s'habillaient parfois un peu bizarrement. Le bizarre de Tyler devenait le sexy pour lui en tous cas.

-Un autre historien ? Demanda Amy en se tournant vers Katie qui revenait avec des bières.

-Ouais, même lycée, même fac tous les trois.

-Huh, ok.

-Et vous allez à quel fac, demanda Tyler.

Adam était un peu perdu par la conversation, historien ? Fac ? Il préféra ne pas intervenir et les laissa parler. Tyler avait l'air aussi hésitant, inquiet de dire une bêtise alors que Teddy, qui les connaissait visiblement bien, était, comme toujours, très à l'aise. Katie faisait des allers et retours pour ramener ce qu'elle avait préparé – que des trucs moldus. Alors qu'elle ramenait un plat, son bras faiblit et Adam eut le réflexe de rattraper le plat avant que tout ne tombe.

-Oops, désolée Adam, le kiné m'a tuée aujourd'hui, mon bras est tout faible.

-De rien. J'ai de bons réflexes, se vanta-t-il en riant, tu te prépares à mettre une gifle à Lane la prochaine fois que tu la verras.

-Lane ? Demanda Amy, pourquoi ?

-La copine de Victoire ? Renchérit Lana.

En voyant la grimace de Katie, Adam comprit qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Désolé, j'ai gaffé ?

-C'est Lane qui t'a fait ça ? S'énerva Amy, et tu nous l'as pas dit ?

-Je…

-Katie ? fit Jack, l'un des garçons.

-Oui bon d'accord, je ne suis pas tombée toute seule, on se disputait et elle m'a plus ou moins poussée dans l'escalier. Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne.

-Tu rigoles ? Elle aurait pu… te tuer !

-Ne sois pas mélodramatique, Lana.

-Je ne suis pas mélodramatique !

-Je rêve ou quoi, s'énerva Matt, pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Et surtout pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Renchérit Jack.

Katie fusilla Adam du regard qui lui lança un sourire gêné. Elle se laissa un peu de temps de réflexion mais sous l'insistance des regards, elle s'affala sur le canapé pour répondre :

-Je sais pas, je trouvais ça bête et je ne savais pas trop comment vous alliez réagir alors j'ai préféré juste dire que c'était un accident, Hermione était déjà super furax.

-J'imagine, normal en même temps. Et pourquoi elle t'a balancé dans les marches ?

-A cause de Tyler, avoua Katie, bref, changeons de sujet, s'il vous plait, on est là pour s'amuser, pas pour parler de cette…

.

_**« Astoria Malefoy, interdit de visite à son frère. Mais pourquoi une mère défendrait-elle son frère au détriment de sa fille ? »**_

.

**Séance n°4**

- Parlez-moi de vos parents. (...) Allez-y. Pourquoi vous hésitez.

-Je les ai peu connu, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

-Vraiment ? Parce que vous en parlez à chaque séance. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ?

-Non.

-Ils sont très présents dans votre vie, vos pensées. C'est tout à fait normal vu les circonstances mais essayez tout de même de m'en parler.

-Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. Pour me protéger. Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment, enfin grâce à la magie, j'ai pu les connaitre d'une façon différente. Je les admire tellement.

-Vous vous identifier à eux ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Votre père était auror, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et votre mère ?

-Je sais pas trop, elle a combattu Voldemort. Elle s'occupait de moi.

-Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je les ai perdus et j'ai perdu ceux qui ont été proches d'eux. Ce que je sais d'eux... qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

.

Harry s'assit sur son fauteuil, las. Il venait de passer une journée horrible au travail. Il avait parfois envie de tout lâcher, de venir s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et partir, partir loin. Se laisser partir. S'il pouvait ne plus être là, ne plus penser, ne plus souffrir… ne plus sentir ce vide en lui. Parce qu'il mentait, depuis des mois, des années peut-être même. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il était comme mort à l'intérieur. Avant, il y avait eu ses amis, Ginny puis le travail pour le sortir de cette léthargie. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien. Ginny l'avait quitté, ses amis ne lui suffisaient plus et son travail était devenu une corvée, un poids trop gros pour ses épaules, un poids encore plus gros que la volonté et le devoir de tuer Voldemort, autrefois. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide de toute énergie, de tout sentiment ?

.

_**« Drago Malefoy s'est doté du plus grand avocat face à sa femme et à son frère. Décidé à les mettre plus bas que terre ? »**_

**Séance n°5**

-J'ai une idée. Je crois. Depuis quelques temps, nous expérimentons une nouvelle façon d'aider les gens à mieux se comprendre, à pouvoir avancer. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il vous faut. Vous me parlez d'une façon très automatique et je crois que vous en prenez conscience au fil de nos séances. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois oui, je me sens… tellement vide, admit Harry, ça m'en ferait mal si je ressentais encore quelque chose.

-Je sais, on va vous aider.

-Quelle était cette méthode ?

-Retourner dans le passé.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour rencontrer vos parents.

-Mes, mes parents, mais c'est impossible !

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je crois que vos parents sont… vous les avez mis sur un piédestal, ce qui est tout à fait normal vu les circonstances dans lesquelles vous les avez perdu. Mais cette admiration pour eux vous empêche d'avancer dans votre vie parce que vous auriez voulu une vie comme vous avez imaginé la leur et puisqu'elle n'est pas conforme à ce que vous aviez imaginé, vous bloquez et vous n'arrivez plus à ressentir des émotions pourtant simples. Depuis deux trois ans dirais-je, je mène ces expériences. Cela a eu du succès. Il y a des règles très strictes bien sûr mais je pense vous faire confiance sur ça et je crois que ce procédé vous sera utile. Vous faites un gros blocage par rapport à vos parents. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en levant la main pour l'empêcher de parler. On ne le propose pas à tout le monde, ça coute de l'argent, du temps. C'est à vous de choisir si vous êtes d'accord. Si vous l'êtes, vous serez envoyé en 1979 et vous rencontrerez vos parents. Bien sûr, il y aura quelqu'un avec vous, un psychomage expert dans ce nouveau procédé qui va vous aider à respecter les limites et à progresser.

-Ce n'est pas vous ?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi.

-J'y resterais combien de temps ?

-C'est au psychomage et à vous de décider. Maximum trois mois avec possibilité d'y retourner si des effets sont remarqués et que le sujet n'a pas eu le temps de tout analyser. Ça peut être beaucoup moins, c'est selon. Vous ne rencontrerez pas ce psychomage.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une règle. Je vous laisse y penser, je vous laisse ce document sur ce procédé et prévenez moi qu'on mette cela en place, ou non.

-Je le ferais.

.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

Harry soupira en jetant un regard excédé à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci s'excusa d'un sourire mais son regard était plein d'attente.

-Oui, je suis sûr, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois. C'est toi qui as eu cette idée, je te rappelle.

-Je sais, je sais, je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter, c'est tout. Mais c'est bien, je suis sûre que ça va t'aider.

-Tu penses à ce point que je suis pas normal.

-Harry, commença Hermione d'un ton froid, franchement, pas normal ? Je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé ça, je pense juste que tu as des attentes vis à vis de tes parents et tu as besoin de réponses, tu es tout à fait normal, tout le monde a des problèmes de névroses à cause de ses parents. Tu n'as jamais eu la chance de les connaître, c'est ta chance grâce à cette méthode.

-Hum.

-Tu l'as dit à Ron ?

-Oui, il n'est pas super pour mais bon, surtout avec la mission. Je culpabilise même si j'ai mis Werner, c'est le meilleur et on le connait bien.

-Ne culpabilise pas. Tu en as assez fait, Ron le sait et tu as fait suivre Werner pour voir s'il était clean. Il faut t'occuper de toi maintenant. Tu, tu pars quand?

-Samedi. Ça va aller toi ?

-Moi ? Oui, bien sûr.

-J'aime pas te laisser sans aucun de nous pour t'aider au cas où

-J'ai les Weasley, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, y a vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour moi.

-Et s'il se passe quelque chose de grave pendant mon absence ?

-Kingsley est toujours le ministre de la magie, je veux pas dire que tu n'es pas essentiel pour la société magique, Harry mais personne n'est indispensable, tu sais. Et au pire, on peut te faire revenir si cela se révèle gravissime, ok ? Mais il n'y a aucune raison.

-Je pourrais attendre la fin de la mission, je le devrais, tu sais. Ou attendre, je ne sais pas moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Herms. Si j'avais pu, c'est toi que j'aurais nommé comme mon remplaçant. Tu aurais du faire Auror avec nous !

-J'en avais aucune envie. Et je n'en ai toujours aucune, je me sens bien là où je suis.

-Et tu fais du bon boulot.

-Merci.

-Tu viendras avec moi samedi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Fais attention avec Malefoy.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir, pas encore, mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose alors juste, attention à toi. Promis ?

-Promis.

-Bien. J'ai dis à Molly que je passerais chez elle.

-Oh c'est bien, tu lui manques.

-Je sais. Tu penses que, que je dois prévenir Ginny ?

-Seulement si tu en as envie, Harry.

-Tu peux le lui dire pour moi ?

-Je le ferais.

-Elle le revoit ?

-Je ne sais pas. On n'en parle pas.

-Ok. Je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à régler pour le boulot. Prends soin de toi.

-Toi, prends soin de toi.

Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie et transplana, la laissant rongée d'inquiétude. Bien sûr, c'était son idée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où tout ça allait les mener. En espérant que ce soit une bonne chose et que rien ne se passe de vraiment grave dans leur communauté pendant son absence. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas, cette fois-ci.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, alors ? Beaucoup plus d'Harry. On va commencer à le voir beaucoup plus à partir de maintenant, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Et certains n'avaient pas compris pour Christopher, frère et amant, oui oui ! **

**Bonne semaine à vous, bisous !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va ! Déjà mi-avril je vois pas le temps passer o_O mais bon le soleil est de retour (bon sauf aujourd'hui pour moi) alors ça remonte le moral ! Pas trop de blabla today, voici les comms aux RA :**

**Aurelie L : pour ta review du 25 ! J'ai oublié d'ajouter mon comm. Merci beaucoup ! Comme tu as pu voir, Christopher et l'ami & l'amant ! **

**stressis : Oui Harry névrosé, c'est un peu ça ! Il méritait qu'on s'attache un peu à lui ! Ah pour Théo & Ginny, encore un peu de patience, je suis cruelle avec eux, je sais pas pourquoi lol ! Merci.**

**Thierrry merci pour ta review Tutoyons-nous, c'est plus sympa et ça se fait sur le net xD Beaucoup de questions, merci, ça veut dire que tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne peux pas trop répondre, je n'aime pas gâcher les surprises ! Encore merci !**

**Guest : merci ! L'attente prend enfin fin… **

**melle x: merci beaucoup ! j'aime ta tête de suspens lol ! Avec qui va-t-il partir, ah ah, une inconnue ! Tu verras bien, on la rencontre vite, mais dur d'attendre deux semaines hihi ! Mais c'est pas une question de merde, ça aurait pu être un garçon xD Pour amy & Adam… ça t'intéresse de les voir ensemble ? Et oui, voici deux chapitres pour toi ! Bises,**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 27**

L'heure était arrivée. Harry avait mis "ses affaires en ordre". Il venait de dire au revoir à Hermione, il avait délégué comme il le pouvait au boulot. Il suivit sa psychomage dans une pièce pour qu'elle lui explique les derniers détails.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va vous faire du bien, ne pensez plus qu'à vous, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Quand vous allez partir d'ici, vous arriverez dans les toilettes d'un café. Sortez, Madison vous attendra. Elle est petite et brune mais elle vous reconnaitra et vous appellera. Essayez de vous rappeler que vous allez en 1979. Oubliez le téléphone portable, je sais que vous l'utilisez, faites attention à ce que vous dites et surtout... n'oubliez pas de ne pas commettre d'impairs qui pourraient remettre en péril votre avenir ou celui de n'importe qui d'autre, d'accord ? De toute façon, Madison sera là pour vous superviser. Bon courage et n'oubliez pas pourquoi vous faites ça.

Harry ne cessait d'hocher la tête à ses dires, juste conscient qu'il allait bientôt voir ses parents. Il pensa un instant à l'absurdité de la situation ; comment était-il possible qu'il voyage dans le temps juste pour rencontrer ses parents. Si Hermione ne l'y avait pas poussé, il aurait pu croire à un piège. Il laissa sa psychomage lui passer quelque chose autour du cou, ce qui ressemblait fortement au retourneur de temps d'Hermione en troisième année et soudain, il n'était plus là mais il était dans des toilettes. Ça avait marché, ça avait vraiment marché. Hésitant, il sortit et se retrouva dans un café. On voyait qu'il était "d'époque", les tables usées étaient en bois, les habits étaient démodés... enfin pour lui. Il vit quelqu'un lui faire des signes et il s'approcha d'elle, hésitant.

-Madison ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, assis-toi Harry !

Harry regarda autour de lui, surpris avant de reposer ses yeux sur la jeune - très jeune - femme. A en juger, elle n'avait pas plus de vingt ans. Brune aux cheveux courts, elle avait des yeux d'un bleu presque transparent.

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour être psychomage ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-J'ai eu mon diplôme, et vu le temps qu'on va passer ensemble, je propose qu'on se tutoie.

-Si vous... si tu veux.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Oui.

-Donne-moi le collier.

-Quoi ?

-Le retourneur de temps, donne-le moi, tu n'as pas le droit de l'avoir, tu pourrais te transporter ailleurs.

-Je ne suis pas idiot.

-Non, tu n'as pas les papiers nécessaires pour le porter.

-Je suis chef du bureau des Aurors, dit Harry, vexé.

-Pas ici. Donne !

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. Pour qui se prenait cette gamine pour lui parler de la sorte ? D'habitude, il intimidait les jeunes.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-22 ans, avoua Madison avant de reprendre devant l'air désabusé d'Harry, j'ai mon diplôme et de toute façon, tant mieux si je suis si jeune. J'ai pu me rapprocher de Lily.

-Lily ? Tu as vu ma mère ?

-Oui mais tu ne dois pas l'appeler ainsi. Attends, viens, j'ai loué un appart non loin de là, on sera plus tranquille pour parler.

Madison se leva et Harry fut bien obligé de la suivre. Petite, elle se faufila sans mal jusqu'au bar où elle paya avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir du café.

-C'était le chaudron baveur, déclara-t-il, un peu surpris.

-Ça a bien changé, hein ? Viens, j'ai pris notre appart pas très loin.

-Notre ?

-On en parle dès qu'on est à l'abri. Dépêche-toi.

Deux minutes après, Harry rentra dans son nouvel appartement. Plutôt petit, deux chambres, une cuisine-bar et une salle de bain minuscule. Madison l'attendait sur le canapé en feuilletant des papiers. Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle.

-Tu as vu ma... tu as vu Lily ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue plus tôt, pour la contacter. Pour inventer une histoire plausible quant à notre venue ici. Tu sais, il fallait bien une histoire pour que tu puisses rentrer en contact avec eux.

-Bien sûr, je n'y avais pas pensé, admit Harry, se traitant d'idiot.

-C'est mon job de faire ça. Donc, tes parents n'ont que 19 ans, tu sais. Il fallait une bonne histoire pour te faire approcher, tu as la trentaine.

-Merci, je suis au courant, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Harry s'en voulut un peu de lui parler ainsi. Elle n'y était pour rien s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir sur ce genre de choses. Il allait être plus vieux que ses propres parents ! C'était insensé, comment allait-il pouvoir les approcher, leur parler ?

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas sensé y réfléchir. Le docteur Têtenfouille et moi avons bossé là-dessus, je t'explique ? Demanda doucement Madison, voyant bien qu'il était troublé par tout ça. Bon. Tu sais, la communauté est en guerre. James et Lily sont dans l'Ordre. Je les ai contacté, l'Ordre, pas directement tes parents pour proposer mes dons d'interprète. Je sais qu'ils en ont besoin pour traduire des runes et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Donc je me propose, sans aller en mission ou quoique ce soit. Mais avant, bien sûr, je dois passer des tests et j'ai eu de la chance que ce soit Lily qui me contacte ! Tu sais. Qui-tu-sais, il faut l'appeler comme ça Harry, il y a un tabou sur son nom, tu te souviens ? Bref, donc qui-tu-sais est très puissant en ce moment.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Bien sûr que c'est dangereux mais tu ne risques rien, tu as des sorts de protection maximum sur toi et la prophétie n'a pas eu lieu, personne ne sait qui tu es ici à part moi, et je ne vais pas t'emmener sur un site de combat !

-Qui me dit que je peux avoir confiance en toi ?

-J'ai subi des tests approfondis avant de pouvoir t'accompagner ici, tu sais. Ils n'ont pas envoyé n'importe qui avec toi. Je vais me lier d'amitié avec elle. J'ai déjà commencé, on se voit demain aprem pour boire un verre. Elle va me tester au début.

-Et comment je rentre en contact, moi ?

-Tu seras mon petit ami.

-Quoi ? Mais, mais j'ai 12 ans de plus que toi, s'insurgea Harry.

-Et alors ?

-Et, je, tu, je suis trop vieux.

-On s'en fiche parce que de un, ce n'est pas vrai, de deux, ça sert notre projet, j'ai dit à Lily que mes parents m'avaient foutu dehors à cause de toi et que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, et de trois, si on s'aime, on s'en fiche de l'âge non ? 12 ans, c'est rien, c'est pas comme si tu avais l'âge d'être mon père.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Et puis... si tu dis que tu étais à Poudlard.

-Non, on vient des États-Unis, Salem.

-Et tu crois qu'on viendrait dans une communauté en guerre ?

-Oui parce que tu es anglais de naissance, tes parents sont morts et tu cherches un frère que tu n'as jamais connu. Moi je t'ai suivi parce que je t'aime et parce que je veux aider la communauté. Beaucoup font ça.

-Elle ne va jamais croire ça.

-Mais si, je sais très bien mentir et j'ai ça dans ma tête depuis une semaine, tu as le même temps pour te convaincre de ça. Par contre, Harry... il faut que tu me promettes une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Ne pas t'enrôler dans l'Ordre .Ce serait trop dangereux et je serais obligée de te ramener. Sans discussions.

-Et s'ils nous le demandent ?

-J'y ai pensé et on verra à ce moment là quelle genre de relation on aura avec eux. Bon, je vais faire à manger et on se met au travail.

-Au travail ?

-On doit tout connaitre l'un de l'autre et des choses fausses. Je t'ai acheté des affaires d'époque si tu veux aller voir dans ta chambre.

Harry se leva pour aller s'isoler, laissant Madison devant les fourneaux. Il s'allongea sur le lit, maudissant Hermione de l'avoir envoyé ici. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Lui sortir avec une gamine de 20 ans ? Et c'est elle qui devait l'aider à se remettre de la mort de ses parents. Ben voyons ! Il n'arriverait jamais à être normal face à ses parents, il le devrait pourtant s'il voulait avoir la chance de les rencontrer et les côtoyer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée et plus un bruit ne résonnait dans l'appartement. Prudemment, il se leva et rejoignit le salon. Le couvert était mis, Madison lisait encore ses papiers. Même en "mission psychologique", il n'arrivait pas à être à l'heure pour le diner. Il soupira, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se leva.

-Tu t'es bien reposé ?

-Oui, désolé.

-Ne t'excuses pas, je suis une vraie marmotte aussi. Je fais réchauffer le repas ?

-Tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre.

-Mais si voyons et j'ai pu travailler en attendant.

-Travailler sur quoi ?

-Ton dossier et sur ma thèse.

-Ta thèse ?

-Oui, j'écris une thèse sur l'avantage d'aller dans le temps pour aider aux règlements de problèmes.

-Oh, tu en as fait beaucoup ?

-Non, c'est encore très rare mais je pense que c'est une bonne solution.

-T'as déjà accompagné des gens dans leur... passé ?

-Ce n'est pas la question. Tu aimes ? C'est des lasagnes au saumon, mon plat préféré.

-Très bon.

-C'est quoi, toi, ton plat préféré ?

-Je sais pas.

-Couleur préférée ?

-Rouge ?

-Tellement gryffondor ! Moi, c'est le rose.

-Quelle maison ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir. Serdaigle, finit-elle par ajouter à contrecœur. Mais à Salem, nous sommes chez Nell, la sorcière de l'Air, C'est selon les éléments là-bas. Parlons de mes parents, Roger et Brianna Foster. Ils ont un magasin de vente de nécessaires à potion dans une ville non loin de Salem.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, enfin certaines choses le sont mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quoi. De toute façon, je t'ai tout noté sur une feuille pour toi et pour moi.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui, j'ai inventé une histoire pour ta famille. Pour tes amis aussi, évite de dire que ton meilleur ami est Ron Weasley, ils connaissent bien les Weasley et ils leur demanderont. Il faut se fondre dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Demain, tu liras les notes toute la journée et quand je rentrerai de mon rendez-vous avec Lily, je te questionnerais dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans tes loisirs ?

De mauvaise grâce, Harry répondit. Madison essayait de le mettre le plus à l'aise possible mais elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas facile. A cause de son âge, il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Meredith lui avait bien dit que ce serait difficile et elle débutait juste. Mais elle était confiante, elle était sûre de pouvoir le dérider un peu. Elle le questionna encore un peu et quand il se décida à lui poser des questions, elle y répondit avec plaisir. Quand ce fut l'heure de se mettre au lit, elle se retira dans sa chambre pour lire une nouvelle fois ses notes sur le fameux Harry Potter.

Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était dans le passé avec lui pour rencontrer ses parents. C'était vraiment un honneur pour elle d'avoir été choisie pour ça. Le docteur Têtenfouille avait formé trois jeunes et c'est elle qui avait été prise. Harry ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle avait du subir comme test pour être autorisée à partir avec lui. Elle comprenait, même depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry restait un symbole de la guerre de la liberté et de leur communauté. Elle se demandait comment le Ministère allait justifier sa longue absence. Madison reposa ses notes sur Harry pour prendre celle sur Lily, une si jeune femme qui se battait si fort pour ce en quoi elle croyait, c'était vraiment beau et admirable. C'était aussi tragique. Madison savait qu'il allait être difficile de freiner Harry, il avait une chance de voir sa mère mais dans deux ans, elle allait mourir, assassinée pour le protéger. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait autant de mal à avancer, ça devait être comme un poids pour lui. Madison était bien décidée à tout faire pour lui faire prendre conscience que rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était sa faute.

.

Le soleil était éclatant. Ginny n'en avait jamais connu de tel. C'était un plaisir royal. Auckland était vraiment une ville magnifique. La coupe du monde commençait dans moins d'un mois et ils s'entrainaient toute la journée mais ils avaient aussi le loisir de s'y promener le soir, parfois les après-midi. Et la mer ! Ginny adorait l'océan. Elle s'y baignait chaque jour. Théo, voyant que tous les membres de l'équipe aimaient la mer, avait inclus dans leur entrainement une demi-heure de nage. Ginny s'en délectait. L'hôtel était d'un luxe… terrible. Les Néo-Zélandais les avaient bien gâtés. Comment repartir après ça ? Installée sur une chaise longue près de la piscine, elle se détendait auprès des autres membres de l'équipe après une journée épuisante.

-Je peux ?

Ginny souleva ses lunettes de soleil pour regarder qui lui avait parlé. Un client de l'hôtel qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Vous, vous êtes Ginny Potter, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

-Je, c'est incroyable, vous êtes avec toute l'équipe, c'est ça ? Je suis un grand fan.

-Merci !

-Et vous êtes incroyablement jolie et, mon dieu quelle chance de vous rencontrer, quand je vais dire ça à mes copains, je suis là pour le travail, vous savez et, et tomber sur vous comme ça ! Je vous dérange, pardon, mais… je peux avoir un autographe ? Une photo ?

-Bien sûr. Vous voulez aussi ceux du reste de l'équipe ?

Le jeune garçon se mit à bafouiller de plaisir. Ginny appela son équipe et ils prirent de nombreuses photos avec le chanceux qui après une demi-heure d'autographes et de discussions, retourna dans sa chambre pour envoyer des lettres à toutes ses connaissances, heureux d'avoir rencontré l'équipe d'Angleterre !

Amusée, Ginny se dirigea vers le bar pour commander des boissons aux filles. Elle repéra Théo qui buvait aussi au bar, seul et qui semblait les avoir regardés.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

-Les gens se fichent des coachs.

-C'est pas vrai.

-En tout cas, c'est gentil d'avoir pris du temps pour lui.

-C'est bien normal.

-Tenez Mme Potter.

-Merci, viens avec nous.

-Tu vas garder le nom de Potter ? demanda soudain Théo alors qu'il se levait.

Ginny s'arrêta en portant le plateau, surprise.

-Je vais surement reprendre mon nom, dit-elle prudemment. Mais nous ne sommes pas encore divorcés et dans le Quidditch, tout le monde me connait sous le nom de Ginny Potter alors…

-Vous allez divorcer ?

-Je, oui, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé mais oui. Théo, je….

-Non, dis rien, coupa Théo en baissant la tête, je voulais juste savoir. Désolé.

Théo fit soudain demi-tour et s'en alla sous le regard désolé de Ginny. Il n'en voulait pas de sa pitié. Ce regard… Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était certain et ne l'aimerait probablement jamais, en tous cas, jamais comme elle avait aimé Harry et ça le tuait. Il n'avait été qu'un coup d'un soir, une distraction ou un moyen de quitter son mari. Rien de plus.

.

Impatiemment, Harry attendait le retour de Madison. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était partie, elles avaient tant de choses à se dire ? Il savait bien que les filles pouvaient être bavardes mais quand même. Il était pressé de savoir comment ça c'était passé. De nombreuses fois, il avait été sur le point de sortir mais Madison lui avait formellement interdit de se montrer. C'était trop tôt et elle l'avait menacé de ne pas continuer la mission s'il ne lui obéissait pas. La confiance était de mise, avait-elle dit, aussi il l'avait écouté et essayé de lire ce qu'elle lui avait donné : sa vie sur une page double, ses parents, son éducation, sa carrière. Elle avait tout fait pour que ça reste identique à ce qu'il avait vécu, tout en changeant des petites choses. Il lui en était reconnaissant, il aurait été trop dur de tout réapprendre en si peu de temps. Enfin, elle rentra, les bras chargés de sacs.

-Salut ! Lança-t-elle, j'en ai profité pour faire des courses.

Harry la déchargea et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien. Je pense que j'ai réussi le test. Elle était un peu méfiante mais on a bien parlé. Elle est vraiment gentille.

Madison sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage douloureux d'Harry. Il avait vraiment envie et besoin de connaitre sa mère. Quoi de plus normal ? Tous les enfants le voudraient mais cela semblait vraiment essentiel pour lui.

-Tu vas la revoir ?

-Oui, samedi. On va étudier des runes ensemble pour que je prouve que je sais bien les traduire.

-Je pourrais venir ?

-Non, mais j'essaierais de la ramener ici. Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais devoir changer la couleur de tes yeux parce que...

Harry baissa la tête, gêné et Madison ne continua pas. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le faire, elle se doutait que cette ressemblance devait être importante pour Harry mais la ressemblance était trop flagrante, c'était vraiment la même nuance.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait se douter ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non mais c'est vraiment la même couleur, elle pourrait se poser des questions.

-Bien, comme tu veux. Tu veux de l'aide pour le repas ?

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Un peu.

-J'ai acheté tout préparé de toute façon, je suis pas la plus douée en cuisine. Mes lasagnes sont mon exception.

Harry prétexta d'aller prendre sa douche pour s'isoler. Pourtant, il l'avait attendu tout l'après-midi mais savoir qu'elle avait pu voir sa mère, ça faisait mal. De plus, cela le mettait mal à l'aise de vivre avec une autre femme, surtout si jeune, même pour une mission.

.

Hermione était en train de cuisiner quand il transplana avec Chloé. C'était une habitude depuis quelques jours : après le travail, il passait prendre Chloé et ils rejoignaient Hermione et Katie – et parfois Tyler – pour le diner. Elle les salua et continua de cuisiner. Chloé bondit dans la chambre de Katie et Drago pu se rapprocher un peu.

-Ça va ? Tu as profité de ta journée de repos ?

-Oui, super.

- J'ai dit à Chloé que le procès commence demain.

-Ah ? Elle le prend bien ?

-Elle est parfaite. Une vraie Malefoy. Je crois quand même que c'est dur pour elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait parlé à Katie.

-C'est ce que Katie m'a dit, oui. Ça te dérange ?

-Non, je suis content qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un et que ce soit Katie. Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Non et Katie ne me dira rien de ses discussions, à part si c'était grave.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle lui dit. Oui, je sais, je ne peux pas tout savoir, grogna-t-il.

-Et toi, ça va ? Par rapport au procès ?

Drago haussa les épaules et repartit vers le salon. Hermione baissa le feu sous ses lardons et fila le rejoindre. Il pouvait dire de sa fille… il était pareil, à ne jamais se confier. Quand il vit qu'elle l'avait suivi, il soupira mais lui accorda un sourire.

-Ça va aller pour moi, je m'inquiète surtout pour Chloé. Les journaux… ils sont rudes et je sais que ce sera pire, qu'ils retourneront la situation dans tous les sens mais ça va pas me tuer. Chloé, ça pourrait lui faire du mal.

-Surement, en même temps, elle ne lira pas les journaux.

-Je veux pas qu'elle soit la risée des autres.

-Tu parles de Poudlard ? C'est dans deux ans.

-Peut être mais une mère qui couche avec son frère, je suis pas sûr que ça court les rues, tu sais, tout le monde va s'en rappeler.

-Je sais pas… écoute, surement un peu mais c'est une Malefoy, non ? Je suis sûre que le nom fait encore très peur, elle n'aurait qu'à les menacer de je ne sais quoi, de toi par exemple.

-Attends, Hermione Granger qui proclame la menace pour faire taire les idiots ? Je suis scotché.

-Ah ah ah. Tu te crois malin, Malefoy ?

Drago finit par la rejoindre sur le canapé et lui prit la main. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa fille, il travaillait sur la potion pendant des heures avant d'aller voir son avocat qui voulait lui parler sans cesse du procès à venir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça prenait si longtemps. Il était coupable un point c'est tout. Mais Christopher avait plaidé non coupable. Astoria le soutenait. Son avocat, Turner, pensait que Chloé allait devoir témoigner. Drago était fou de rage. Seule la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés semblait le tenir éloigné de sa folie ainsi que la farouche détermination de sa fille à avoir le sourire.

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, reprit-il tout bas. Qu'elle allait peut-être devoir témoigner. Je ne veux pas qu'elle témoigne.

-Je sais, elle est courageuse et, tu sais qu'elle n'aura probablement pas le choix.

-Ça me tue. Elle n'a que huit ans.

-Tu peux peut-être demander au juge de la faire témoigner à huis-clos ou dans son bureau. Je peux aller voir Kingsley pour lui en parler. C'est surement ce qu'ils font pour les enfants.

-Tu devras surement témoigner.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là… et pour dire qu'on n'a pas eu de liaison.

-Oh.

-Turner pense que l'avocat d'en face va jouer là-dessus. Pour faire douter les gens, que je trompais ma femme, que je n'étais pas un bon mari et donc pas un bon père. Que peut-être j'ai oublié de fermer le bureau, que j'ai dit à Chloé de mentir.

-Oh non, quel… ce sont vraiment des enfoirés. Je, grr, j'aimerais les… comment osent-t-ils te faire ça ? Et faire ça à Chloé ! Astoria n'a donc aucun sentiment pour sa fille ?

-Si, je pense, mais ça passe après l'amour qu'elle a pour son frère.

-C'est répugnant ! Je… Je suis révoltée.

-Je sais.

Et il aimait ça, la voir se révolter pour lui et pour sa fille. Comme ça, les joues rouges, le regard luisant à la fois de haine, de révolte et d'intelligence, elle lui rappelait celle qu'il détestait à Poudlard. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était bien loin de la haine. Hermione voulut continuer de parler mais Chloé et Katie arrivèrent pour le repas et elle se remit aux fourneaux, se promettant d'aller voir Kingsley et de protéger coûte que coûte Chloé mais aussi Drago.

.

Anxieuse mais toujours souriante, Madison devança Lily dans l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement. Elle espérait que tout se passe bien pour Harry.

-J'ai vraiment passé un bon après-midi, Madison, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé avec Qui-tu-Sais et tout.

-J'imagine, ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi. J'ai hâte de te présenter Harry.

-Il a fait quoi ses derniers jours ?

-Il s'est reposé, ses recherches l'ont épuisé.

-J'espère qu'il pourra retrouver son frère.

-Moi aussi. Ça le bouffe, il est tellement entier.

-Moi aussi, James me le reproche bien trop souvent.

Madison frappa et entra en criant :

-Harry, je suis rentrée, j'ai amené de la compagnie !

Madison s'approcha d'Harry pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle le sentit se raidir et se dit qu'ils devraient parler de ce rapprochement nécessaire quand il y avait du monde. Elle l'observa, en espérant qu'il puisse se contenir. Elle lança un regard hésitant à Lily, un peu inquiète de son jugement du à leur écart d'âge dont elle lui avait parlé ; elle devait jouer le jeu.

-Bonjour, bredouilla Harry.

-Salut, je ne connais pas Madison depuis longtemps mais elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, déclara Lily en venant lui serrer la main.

Harry sentit sa main trembler, totalement sous le choc de voir sa mère, cette mère qu'il avait tant admiré sur les photos. Cela lui semblait surréaliste. Heureusement que Madison était là, sa main autour de lui l'empêchait de s'écrouler.

-A moi aussi, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Elle m'a dit que tu cherchais ton frère ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait t'aider.

-Oh, je, ne vous embêtez pas avec ça.

-Harry aime faire les choses lui-même, expliqua Madison en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je comprends.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Madison, je peux faire du thé.

Lily regarda sa montre, hésitante. Harry pria pour qu'elle dise oui, il serait resté à la regarder pendant des heures. Il voulait qu'elle reste même s'il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Madison serait là pour faire la conversation à sa place.

-D'accord mais pas longtemps, on m'attend.

Madison fila vers la cuisine, poussant légèrement Harry vers Lily. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir et resta un instant à chercher un sujet de discussion mais Lily, avec un sourire, le devança.

-Je ne suis jamais allée en Amérique, c'est comment ?

-J'aime beaucoup. L'Angleterre est mon pays mais je l'ai très peu connu au final, mais je m'y sens attaché. Les États-Unis, c'est tellement grand mais c'est un autre rythme, un autre mode de vie.

-Et comment est l'école de Salem ?

-Euh…

-J'arrive ! S'exclama Madison en posant le thé sur la table. Alors, j'espère que je me suis bien débrouillée, Lily, avec ce test de runes.

-Ça me semblait très correct.

Ils mangèrent quelques gâteaux avec le thé, Harry laissant les deux jeunes femmes discuter. Il essayait de ne pas trop regarder Lily, cela aurait fait bizarre qu'il la regarde trop alors qu'il était sensé être avec Madison et il ne voulait pas mettre Lily mal à l'aise ou la laisser penser quelque chose. Elle finit par partir en les remerciant. Il fut sur un nuage toute la soirée, ayant du mal à croire qu'il avait vu sa mère, en chair et en os.

.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Pansy fusilla Ron du regard alors qu'il regardait sa tarte d'un air sceptique. Il s'adoucit dès qu'il vit qu'elle le regardait.

-Je suis sûr que c'est bon. Tu t'es vraiment améliorée depuis les débuts.

-Et pourquoi tu cuisines pas, toi ? Si tu n'es pas content.

-J'ai jamais dis que je n'étais pas content ! Et je suis une catastrophe en cuisine. Je te jure, Hermione a essayé de m'apprendre et… j'ai brûlé je ne sais combien de poêles et de casseroles. C'est comme les potions, j'ai toujours été nul.

-Et comment as-tu fait pour devenir Auror ?

-Oh et bien, j'ai fait un effort et dès que j'ai pu, j'ai choisi une branche où il ne fallait pas de potions.

-Pff !

-Je peux quand même en faire s'il le faut. Mais la cuisine…

-Tu crois que j'avais déjà fait de la cuisine avant de venir ici ? J'ai pas eu le choix.

-J'avais bien saisi. Allez, je rigole, fit Ron en venant l'enlacer, c'est très bon ce que tu fais.

-T'aurais du prendre un elfe. Je déteste faire le ménage.

-Le ménage, c'est un coup de baguette magique et pour la cuisine, tu peux faire pareil…

-Non, ma baguette est nulle ! Tu crois qu'un jour je la retrouverais ?

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ron ?

Il se retourna en entendant Cass l'appeler. Elle était immobile derrière la vitre, l'air soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?

-Y a des gens dehors qui regardent la maison.

Ron sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et courut vers Cassiopée, la dégageant de la fenêtre alors qu'il entendit Pansy échapper sa cuillère dans sa casserole. Elle le rejoignit et retint un cri d'effroi.

-Jason.

-C'est lequel ?

-Le premier.

-Recule-toi.

-Tu, tu penses qu'ils nous voient ? Comment ça se fait ? Oh par Salazar.

-Calme-toi, fit Ron.

-Mais…

-La ferme ! Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Pansy sentit la colère monter en elle en l'entendant lui dire de la fermer mais lui obéit néanmoins. Elle prit sa fille entre ses bras, toute tremblante.

-Ok, prends les enfants et quelques affaires et va à la voiture. Comme je t'ai appris.

-Non, Ron et toi ?

-Moi je vais dehors les retarder, ok ? Pour être sûr que tu sois en sécurité et je reviendrais vous trouver.

-Pourquoi ne pas partir maintenant avec nous ?

-Parce qu'il nous retrouvera.

-Ron…

-Pansy, fais-le ! Ordonna Ron, changeant totalement de voix et de visage. Pense aux enfants. Va préparer tes affaires ! Maintenant !

Pansy retint ses larmes difficilement et monta au premier prendre les affaires de première nécessité et récupérer Gabriel qui dormait dans sa chambre. Ron se pencha alors vers Cassiopée qui n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, surtout en entendant Ron crier.

-Ma puce, ce n'est rien…

-Je veux pas retourner avec Jason ! Je veux rester avec toi, pleura-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas partir avec maman et Gabriel et je vous rejoindrais après.

-Non, viens avec nous, fit-elle en s'accrochant.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Cass, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme en la regardant dans les yeux, tu es grande maintenant, il faut que tu aides ta maman à prendre soin de Gabi, d'accord ? Et moi, je vous rejoins dès que je peux. D'accord ? Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui.

-Alors je reviendrais.

Il l'embrassa et la tendit à sa mère.

-Transplane ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Ron après l'avoir embrassé brutalement sur les lèvres.

Horrifiée, Pansy le vit sortir dehors.

-Non !

Elle courut, hésita. Que devait-elle donc faire ? Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle reprit la main de Cassiopée et, alors que les premiers sorts fusaient dehors, elle transplana.

.

**Voili, voilou ! alors, alors ? Harry dans le passé, une fin pleine de suspens… j'attends vos avis !**

**Bonne semaine, bisous !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez bien profité du soleil parce qu'il va disparaitre o_O l'horreur quoi, pluie, pluie et encore pluie ! Et oui je suis la Miss Météo ^^ Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !**

**Mais avant, appel à tatalulu, t'as disparu ? tes reviews me manquent xD **

scpotter : merci ! Et oui un peu de suspens hihi

Aurelie L merci !

Camille: merci pour ta review ! Ah ! bizarre en effet lol tu le sauras bien vite…

Juls : merci ! Et oui, il fallait bien que ça bouge un peu pour Ron & Pansy ! Pour Harry, ça se fera petit à petit mais pas trop quand même alors… xD

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 28**

Arrivés au garage après avoir transplané, Pansy se mit à pleurer. C'est l'appel de sa fille qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle avait abandonné Ron. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Pour ses enfants, se souvint-elle. Elle n'aurait pas pu aider Ron de toute façon. Sa baguette ne pouvait que la défendre et ses enfants auraient pu être blessés et ça, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, Ron le savait. Automatiquement, elle installa les enfants dans les sièges auto, comme Ron le lui avait montré et démarra. Ils avaient presque une heure de route pour aller jusqu'à la maison. Une heure de terreur. Gabriel pleurait. Il avait faim et n'avait pas apprécié d'être réveillé injustement. Cassiopée essayait de le calmer mais elle pleurait elle-même, terrifiée à l'idée que Ron ne revienne pas. Pansy se mit alors à chanter une chanson, une chanson douce qui berça ses enfants. Ils finirent par s'endormir et Pansy se calma comme elle pouvait, se posant mille questions. Comment Jason avait-il fait pour les retrouver ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas attaqué ? Comment Ron allait-il s'en sortir face à au moins dix hommes ? D'accord, il était un bon auror mais quand même… Pansy se refusa de penser au pire. Toutefois, quand elle vit des hommes devant leur nouvelle maison, la panique la saisit une nouvelle fois. Il y en a un qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Il était toujours chez eux quand elle habitait encore avec Jason. Elle continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Il ne pourrait pas la reconnaitre, il ne tourna même pas la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle arrive en voiture. Un bon point pour Ron. Mais où aller ? Elle roula encore une heure et s'arrêta sur un parking rempli de moldus. Cassiopée se réveilla à ce moment là

-On est où, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je, on,

-Tu t'es perdu ?

-Non mais il y avait des gens devant la maison.

-On va où alors ?

-Je, je sais pas.

-On a qu'à aller chez Ron. Chez sa mère.

Pansy regarda sa fille, les yeux ronds. Bien sûr, quoi de mieux. Elle pourrait appeler d'autres aurors de là-bas et sauver Ron. Elle redémarra la voiture et trouva un coin tranquille pour reprendre ses enfants et transplaner. Direction le Terrier. Elle y arriva sans problèmes et, tremblante, frappa à la porte. La mère de Ron vint ouvrit et la reconnu tout de suite.

-Mais vous êtes…

-Je suis désolée de venir mais Ron a des soucis et je ne savais pas où aller ! Il faut appeler d'autres Aurors, s'il vous plait.

-Par Merlin ! Bill ! Bill !

D'un geste, Molly la fit entrer et soudain un des frères de Ron apparut.

-Transplane au Ministère, Ron a des ennuis. Appelle Kingsley et le nouveau !

Bill transplana et Molly se tourna vers elle, elle lui prit d'office le petit dans ses bras en lui ordonnant de s'asseoir.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je, je sais pas si je peux en parler, je, je suis tellement désolée.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir mon petit. Heureusement que mon Bill était là. Fleur, va donc chercher Hermione, elle pourra aider.

Fleur transplana à son tour et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs aurors avaient investi le salon. Le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle raconta alors que Jason était apparu devant la maison, que Ron lui avait dit de fuir comme il l'avait prévu mais que l'autre maison avait aussi été repérée.

-Où est la maison ?

-Je sais pas ! Il ne me l'a jamais dit ! Je sais où est la nouvelle mais l'ancienne… près d'une petite ville…

-Ah Hermione ! Où est la maison où Ron se cache ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ça a merdé, pas le temps, fit Werner, aucune idée ?

-Hastings ! Fit soudain Pansy, c'est près de cette ville. Une petite maison près de la falaise mais il y a le fidelitas dessus !

-On y va !

Plusieurs aurors transplanèrent sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pansy serra ses mains les unes contre les autres, remerciant intérieurement Molly et Fleur de s'occuper de ses enfants. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. De mauvaise grâce mais sachant qu'Hermione était aussi très inquiète, elle lui répéta ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Comment ont-ils pu vous retrouver ?

-Aucune idée, fit Pansy, ça faisait des jours qu'on n'était pas sorti, en plus. Je comprends pas…

-Ron est très bon, il va s'en sortir.

-Ça fait deux heures que je suis partie !

-Il va s'en sortir, répéta Hermione comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, mais elle avait pâlit.

Pansy se leva brusquement pour retrouver ses enfants, elle avait besoin de leur chaleur. Molly rejoignit alors Hermione, l'air ravagé. Hermione l'enlaça en lui promettant que tout irait bien, sachant que ce n'était peut-être pas vrai.

-Pourquoi Potter n'est pas là ? Demanda Pansy en revenant, Gabriel dans les bras et Cassiopée accrochée à sa main.

-Il… il s'est absenté, bredouilla Hermione. Werner est très bon.

-Il y a intérêt.

Kingsley, qui avait transplané au Ministère, revient et interrogea de nouveau Pansy. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il mit plusieurs protections sur la maison pour ne pas que les hommes de Jason les retrouvent.

-Je me demande comment il a pu les retrouver, fit-il à Hermione.

-Vous croyez que Parkinson ?

-Beaucoup doutent de ses dires…

-Je ne pense pas Ron a confiance en elle. Et elle a l'air sincèrement inquiète. Pourquoi attendre des mois si elle était coupable ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et Harry qui n'est pas là.

-Je sais.

Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir fait partir Harry. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Ron…

Pansy ne savait quoi faire. Tout le monde autour d'elle s'inquiétait, remuait, lui parlait mais elle avait juste envie de voir Ron. Aussi, quand il apparut soudain devant elle, elle eut à peine un sursaut, abasourdie. Il allait bien, sauf quelques marques de sang et des vêtements froissés. Cassiopée, en pleurs, sauta de sa chaise et courut vers lui. Il l'accueillit contre lui alors que tout le monde les regardait.

-Et ma puce, je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

Mais Cass ne pouvait parler, elle avait eu trop peur de perdre son nouveau papa. Aussi, elle resta dans ses bras à pleurer. Il regarda Pansy, heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien, il aurait aimé l'embrasser mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Rien que ce regard où il avait pu voir toute la peur qu'elle avait eue et le soulagement de le revoir lui prouvait que cette volonté était partagée. Molly et Hermione ne se continrent pas longtemps et, chacune leur tour, le serrèrent dans ses bras – serrant Cassiopée avec – en étouffant un sanglot. Il les embrassa sur le front, content de revoir son amie et sa famille.

-Pourquoi on est là ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Kingsley lui raconta tout alors qu'il s'asseyait, épuisé par la lutte. Cassiopée s'était endormie contre lui, épuisée par les larmes. Ron lui expliqua également ce qu'il s'était passé et tous se demandaient comment, d'un coup, ils avaient pu les retrouver.

-Avant qu'il ne parte, Diggs m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi, déclara Ron en regardant Pansy.

-Moi ?

Pansy vit que tout le monde lui lançait des regards méfiants, comme si elle allait soudain jaillir et les attaquer. Cela lui fit mal mais elle vit que Ron ne pensait pas du tout à ça, ni Hermione, ni Molly. Elle comprit qu'elle les avait de son côté.

-Oui, mais je comprends pas comment.

-Tu les as appelés ? Demanda un auror.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ron fusilla cet Auror du regard qui sembla un peu se ratatiner sur place.

-Même si elle les avait appelé, commença Hermione, il faut un papier de Ron pour qu'il voit la maison. Tu as un bijou de ton ancienne vie ? Alliance ? Collier ?

-Non. Je… Cass en a un.

Ron dégagea Cass de ses bras et chercha son collier qu'il défit. Cela la réveilla et elle se coula contre lui. Hermione sourit devant cette image. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Ron si doux avec une enfant. Bien sûr, il l'était avec ses neveux et nièces mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'expression qu'il avait maintenant sur le visage.

-Attends ma puce, fais moi voir ton collier.

-C'est une photo de maman et moi.

Ron ouvrit le collier, en effet, une photo de Pansy et elle quand elle était petite.

-J'ai cru voir Louis tout à l'heure ? Maman ?

-Oui, oui.

-Emmène Cass jouer avec lui. Tu vas voir, on a plein de jeux ici.

Molly prit Gabriel dans ses bras avant de prendre la main de Cass.

-Je m'en occupe.

Ron attendit qu'elle soit partie pour se tourner vers Pansy.

-C'est Diggs qui lui a offert ?

-Oui, il y a des années.

-Il m'a dit qu'il me retrouverait partout avec ça.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Cassiopée qui était revenue.

-Qu'on pourrait jamais m'enlever à lui. J'aurais du le dire ?

-Non mais chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Ron. Retourne t'amuser. Et merde ! Jura-t-il dès qu'elle fut partie en se tournant vers Kingsley, je croyais que tous leurs bijoux, vêtements étaient passés au crible avant de partir ! Comment quelqu'un a pu louper ça !

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas de la magie noire, intervint Hermione.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, ce n'est pas de la magie noire, ça doit être une magie pure qui relie un père à son enfant.

-Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu avant alors ?

-Parce qu'il s'en fiche, fit Pansy, ça ne devait pas lui servir de nous retrouver si tôt…

-Ok, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas rester là.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Molly, revenue. On a gardé Harry au temps de Tu-Sais-Qui, vous pouvez très bien rester là.

-La famille peut pas savoir que Pansy est là !

-Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en la famille ? Demanda sèchement Fleur.

-Si, plus que tout, mais ce serait les mettre en danger parce que 1-, il est facile que vous en parliez entre vous devant quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas, 2-s'ils l'apprennent, ils pourraient vous menacer et vous agresser. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à ces jeunes filles ? Tu veux qu'il arrive la même chose à Victoire parce que j'ai ramené Pansy ici ? Je mettrais pas ma famille en danger. Tu crois que je suis parti pour le plaisir ? C'est pour vous protéger autant que pour protéger Pansy.

-Condamnons une partie de la maison, tenta Molly.

-Il y a toujours le Square Grimmaurd, tenta Hermione. Harry n'est pas là mais on a les clés et il ne nous en voudra pas, au contraire.

-Et dire qu'il n'est pas là… Enfin, oui, le square, c'est une bonne idée. On peut refaire un fidelitas. Et je pourrais même retourner travailler. Ok, mettons ça au point, décréta Ron.

.

-OK, on va devoir se rapprocher un peu.

-Quoi ?

-Harry, on est sensé être amoureux, on doit... s'embrasser, se toucher un peu. Fais pas cette tête. Je te demande juste de prendre ma main, de me prendre par la taille, des petites choses comme ça. On va être devant plus de monde. Ils vont se méfier un peu, c'est normal.

-Je croyais que tu étais acceptée ?

-Je le suis, mais là j'introduis quelqu'un de nouveau.

-Ce qui n'est pas juste, tu les fréquentes depuis une semaine et moi...

-Tu vas les rencontrer, on dîne avec eux demain et tu as eu le temps de te préparer, de revoir Lily seule. C'est déjà un grand pas. Tu n'as pas à m'embrasser tout le temps mais juste te détendre un peu à côté de moi. J'ai dit à Lily que tu étais timide et elle l'a bien remarqué mais il faudrait que tu te détendes.

-C'est pas facile.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, bien que je ne sois pas de nature timide. Mais tu as la chance d'être avec tes parents, ne la gâche pas à ne pas savoir quoi leur dire. Profites-en.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était là et il ne ressentait rien d'autres que de la frustration. Madison était agréable mais... il se tendit quand il sentit sa main sur son épaule mais il la laissa faire pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu vois ? Tu te tends comme pas possible, limite, tu sursautes. Ce n'est que moi. Pourquoi tu sursautes dès que je m'approche ? Je veux dire, tu as été marié, ta meilleure amie est une fille... tu as des nièces, enfin bref tu n'es pas contre les femmes alors pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien, on ne se connait pas beaucoup, tu es jeune et...

-Encore ça ! Le coupa-t-elle en se levant. Harry, passe au dessus, merde ! T'as plus 10 ans quand même. Moi j'en ai 22, ok ? Je suis pas une petite fille. Je suis une psychomage, j'ai été diplômée de Poudlard, de Sainte Mangouste. C'est quoi ton problème avec mon âge ?

-Je, euh, je sais pas.

-Et tu es auror, bordel, tu ne bafouilles pas quand je te parle.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

-Je te parle comme je veux !

T'es pas sensé rester polie ?

-Polie ? Mais merde Harry, tu parles toujours poliment toi ? Faudrait que tu lâches prise, tu sais. Non mais vraiment, Harry. J'aurais peut être pas du m'énerver mais j'habite avec toi et... en tant que psychomage, lâche prise. Fais une chose folle pour une fois ! Arrête de penser aux règles !

-Je ne respecte pas toujours les règles.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu parler de tes exploits à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver ça ? Cette adrénaline à ne pas respecter les règles, à élever un peu la voix à l'encontre d'un professeur, juste pour voir. De traverser la ligne ?

-Je suis auror, je dois faire des...

-Oui mais là tu ne l'es pas, le week-end, tu ne l'es plus. Tu t'es tellement enfermé dans une vie de règles et de formalisme que tu n'arrives plus à vivre ni à rire. Tu sais qu'en une semaine, je ne t'ai pas vu sourire une seule fois à part quand Lily est repartie la première fois ? Que je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire ? Même pas quand j'ai fait tomber ce bol ou quand j'ai trébuché. Tu sais que je l'ai fait exprès ? Et tu ne réagis simplement pas.

-Parce que c'est sensé faire rire ?

-Bien sûr, voir tomber quelqu'un, c'est hilarant, Harry ! Je... ok, on y va, sortons, on va faire un truc de marrant et de totalement fou...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais fait de saut de balai...

-Du quoi ?

Madison se mit à rire et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, on va faire du balai ! On part dans cinq minutes.

Madison disparut dans sa chambre et Harry finit par se diriger vers la sienne pour se changer, un peu remué parce que Madison venait de lui dire. C'était facile pour elle, elle était pleine de vie, toujours joyeuse et enthousiaste. Il aurait aimé être comme ça mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle toqua à la porte alors qu'il était à peine habillé mais entra tout de même, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

-Grouille ! On va aller louer des balais !

-C'est quoi le saut de balai ?

-Un truc de notre époque, enfin de la mienne, toi tu es visiblement trop vieux pour ça ! Se moqua-t-elle en le regardant.

Il enfila un t-shirt puis un pull, un peu gêné d'avoir été à moitié nu devant elle. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucune gêne, elle. Il la suivit sur le chemin de traverse, dans le magasin de balai. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Elle loua les deux plus chers et sans rien lui dire, lui prit la main pour transplaner. Arrivés dans une grande plaine, il la fusilla du regard.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

-Pourquoi ! La surprise est mieux ! Allez, volons un peu histoire de nous échauffer.

Et pour elle, voler, ce n'était pas juste voler, c'était se pourchasser. La première fois, surpris, il faillit tomber de son balai. Il avait entendu son rire se percuter entre les montagnes. S'il reconnaissait bien l'endroit, il ne devait pas être loin de Poudlard. Décidant d'entrer dans le jeu, il la poursuivit à son tour. Elle ne cessait de changer de direction mais il finit par la rattraper. Elle eu du mal à réussir une deuxième fois à le prendre au dépourvu. Rusée, elle fit semblant de tomber pour qu'il s'arrête.

-C'est de la triche.

-Et alors, on n'a pas édité de règles à ce que je sache. Finis l'échauffement. Je te montre.

Harry se cala sur son balai pour observer Madison qui monta loin au dessus de lui.

-Ne me rattrape pas, cria-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber de son balai.

Paniqué, Harry la regarda tomber, prêt à intervenir. Elle lui avait demandé de ne rien faire et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait tendance à lui obéir, peut être à cause du ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle lui donnait ses ordres. Soudain, son balai qui tombait plus vite qu'elle ralentit et elle atterrit dessus debout avec une certaine grâce. Elle finit ensuite par venir le retrouver, les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants. Il aurait juré entendre son cœur battre à mille à l'heure tellement elle paraissait joyeuse.

-T'es folle, murmura-t-il.

-A toi, dit-elle en riant.

-Jamais de la vie.

-Mais si, c'est génial. Prépare ta baguette bien sûr, laisse toi tomber et dit _accio_ quand t'es prêt à te laisser réceptionner !

-T'as déjà fait ça, Souvent ?

-Bien sûr, c'était la mode à Poudlard. Les retenues qu'on a eues à cause de ça ! Mais c'est génial. Essaye.

Résigné et souhaitant ne pas passer pour un vieux et un lourd, il monta vers le ciel. Il hésita un long moment :

-Ne ferme pas les yeux, sinon tu ne verras pas le sol arriver. Pour la 1ère fois, laisse toi tomber en piqué et atterris assis.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa tomber. La chute était rapide. Même pas dix secondes. Mais il sentit l'adrénaline monter en flèche. Il entendit Madison rire, de son rire jeune et frais et il rappela son balai. Il atterri lourdement dessus mais ne tomba pas et alla rejoindre Madison sur le sol. Elle frappa dans les mains et lui sauta dessus pour le serrer contre elle rapidement.

-Génial ! Alors ?

Harry haussa les épaules et il sut qu'elle avait compris. Un grand sourire marquait son visage et son visage à elle, rayonnait.

-On recommence ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouiii, chantonna-t-elle. Plus haut pour moi.

-Tu vas beaucoup plus haut.

-Oui, mais il faut y aller petit à petit.

-Je te regarde.

Madison sourit et monta en flèche vers le ciel, vraiment contente de voir Harry s'amuser, de l'avoir - enfin - fait sourire. Un sourire béat, heureux, surpris. Elle tomba une nouvelle fois et fit quelques cascades, roulades avant de retomber sur son balai à quelques centimètres du sol seulement.

-T'es folle, répéta-t-il. Tu me fais peur.

-Mais non, j'ai fait ça des milliers de fois.

-Et tu n'es jamais tombée ?

-Oh si ! Une fois, je me suis foulée le poignet. Mais vu que je le fais avec mes amis, il y en a toujours un pour te retenir au cas où, lancer un sort ! Et puis au début, je sautais mais pas de très haut...

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

-Tu recommences ?

Harry hésita qu'une petite seconde. Oui, il avait vraiment envie de recommencer. Il monta plus haut, hésita et monta encore plus haut. Madison lui ordonna de redescendre mais il ne l'écouta pas et sauta. La hauteur le faisait vibrer mais il comprit vite qu'il était allé trop vite, il se rattrapa à son balai comme il pouvait.

-Ça va ? Demanda Madison, j'ai du lancer un sort, j'ai cru que t'allais te fracasser par terre !

-Me fracasser ? S'amusa Harry de ce mot.

-Oui, fracasser, ce n'est pas drôle ! Faut être prudent les premières fois.

-Je vais bien, je suis agile avec un balai mais tu as raison, je suis allé un peu trop haut. On recommence ?

-Une dernière fois, il ne faut pas abuser de bonnes choses !

Ils refirent chacun un saut et rentrèrent à l'appartement. Harry ne s'était pas amusé ainsi depuis longtemps et il remercia Madison pour cela. Il prit sa douche dans cette minuscule salle de bain, c'était le seul hic à cet appartement. Quand il ressortit, il découvrit Madison dans la cuisine.

-J'ai fait des crêpes et j'ai demandé à Lily de venir si elle voulait avec James !

-Quoi ? Mais, mais, ça devait être demain, je suis pas prêt.

-Mais si t'es prêt. Justement, ce sera plus cool que demain et ils ne vont peut être pas venir. Je sais que c'est difficile mais essaie de ne pas penser à eux comme à tes parents. Ok, je retire, je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Détends-toi, je vais prendre ma douche.

Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait fait exprès mais à peine fut-elle dans la douche qu'on sonna à la porte. Anxieux, toute la sérénité ressentit dans l'après-midi envolée, il alla ouvrir. Lily et James s'y trouvaient, accompagnés de Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-Bonjour, entrez.

Lily les présenta.

-Madison a parlé de crêpes alors les gars vont voulu venir, ça ne dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, c'est un plaisir. Je, installez-vous, je vais chercher Madison.

Il leur tourna le dos, les entendant rire dans son dos et entra dans la salle de bain où Madison s'habillait.

-Hé ! Je suis à moitié nue.

-Désolé, dit automatiquement Harry.

Il se mit à rougir puisqu'en effet, elle était à moitié nue, juste vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Elle enfila un t-shirt et le fusilla du regard.

-Désolé, répéta-t-il se disant qu'il aurait pu tourner la tête mais c'était vraiment une jolie femme. Euh... ils sont là.

-Et alors ?

-Il y a Sirius, Remus et... Peter ! Celui qui a trahi mes parents.

-Merde.

-T'es obligé de...

-Oui, Harry, je sais que ça va être dur de le voir mais tu dois me promettre maintenant que tu ne diras rien quant à Peter ! Ils ne doivent en aucun cas se douter, tu comprends, ça changerait tout et...

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, Harry, promets-moi. Sinon je te ramène de suite. Pense qu'en compensation, tu vas apprendre à les connaitre, à être leur ami.

-Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Bien sûr, si tu te décoinces un peu. Sors pendant que je finis de m'habiller.

-Ok.

-Détends-toi, dit-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain.

Harry les rejoignit au salon, le corps de Madison encore bien ancré dans sa tête. Cela lui permit d'être un peu détendu et de répondre aux quelques questions sur les États-Unis que lui posèrent ses parents et leur groupe d'amis. Ils étaient tellement liés que Madison et lui étaient presque de trop, ils parlaient, riaient, chahutaient… comme des enfants, ce qu'ils étaient encore un peu malgré leur maturité due à la guerre. Ils adorèrent les crêpes de Madison. Madison qui ne cessait de le toucher, ce qui le rendait vraiment nerveux. Elle lui jeta un ou deux regards durs pour lui signifier qu'il devait se détendre. Comme si c'était facile devant ses parents avec elle...

-Alors, dites-nous, comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Demanda Lily, curieuse.

-Oui, quelle différence d'âge, s'amusa Sirius, enfin on comprend, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, Madison est à croquer !

-Et bien c'est un collègue de mon frère, déclara Madison. Ils travaillent au Sous-ministère des sports aux États-Unis. Un jour, il l'a invité à la maison et boom.

-Je suppose, commença doucement Remus, que tes parents ne l'ont pas bien pris, enfin c'est ce que Lily nous a dit.

-Oui, je vois pas pourquoi, Harry n'a que 12 ans de plus que moi, à peine, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Je comprendrais s'il avait l'âge de mon père et tout mais là... ils sont trop protecteurs vis-à-vis de moi parce que je suis la petite dernière, ce qui est ridicule. Enfin, et vous James et Lily ?

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Harry tenta d'éviter de sourire lui aussi.

-Il y a deux ans, elle me détestait encore, admit James en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

-Ah bon ! S'étonna Madison.

-Il a un ego sur dimensionné, expliqua Lily, c'était horrible à Poudlard. Il se prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un et puis on a finalement appris à se connaitre et...

-Elle a compris que j'étais vraiment irrésistible.

-Vous êtes trop mignons. Et vous les gars, pas de jolies filles à l'horizon ? Ou garçons, je ne suis pas compliquée.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds et Harry lui fit un petit coup de coude. C'est vrai, à cette époque, l'homosexualité n'était pas un sujet dont on parlait librement. Déjà que de nos jours...

-Madi est une avant-gardiste.

-Ça nous dérange pas, intervint Lily mais on n'a pas l'habitude d'en parler comme ça.

-Désolée. Alors ?

Ils répondirent par la négative et la conversation partit vers un autre sujet. Harry écoutait simplement, totalement béat d'avoir la chance d'être là, au milieu du groupe d'amis de ses parents. Il avait parfois des envies de meurtres vis-à-vis de Peter ou envie de tout dire à ses parents mais il profitait à fond de ces moments précieux. Il ne se tendit même pas quand Madison lui prit la main ni quand elle lui passa son bras autour de sa taille au moment des au-revoir, se promettent de se revoir le lendemain pour un repas un peu plus officiel avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

La porte refermée, Madison se détacha un peu pour regarder Harry.

-Ça va ?

-oui.

-Ça s'est bien passé ?!

-Oui, merci.

-Arrête de me remercier, ils sont vraiment tous super, on sent un lien tellement fort entre eux ! J'aimerais avoir des amis sur qui je pourrais compter ainsi.

-Tu n'en as pas ?

-Si, j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter mais comme ça... je sais pas, c'est peut-être parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passer et que ça me brise le cœur.

-Oui la guerre. Je pense… tu sais, comme avec Ron et Hermione, quand on a vécu quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant que la guerre, ça rapproche et on sait qu'on doit vivre...

-Oh vraiment, et tu vis, toi, Harry ?

-Aujourd'hui oui et c'est grâce à toi, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi... vivant !

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Madison sérieusement en s'asseyant.

Harry fit de même et prit un moment pour réfléchir.

-Ça fait loin... peut être... nos 25 ans. Je l'avais fêté avec Neville en plein mois d'août et on avait fêté les 26 ans d'Hermione en même temps, on était allé à Bora Bora, je venais de me marier avec Ginny, tout allait bien, tout était parfait. Nos boulots allaient bien, tout le monde allait bien. Je sais pas pourquoi ça a tant changé après ça.

-Ça va changer de nouveau.

-Tu crois ? Quand je serai rentré, ça sera pareil.

-Mais non, tu auras changé, tu feras en sorte que ça change. Tu sais, pour vivre, il faut se battre parfois.

.

Un peu secouée par le retour de Ron, Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle était heureuse de revoir son ami, encore plus de savoir qu'il allait probablement s'installer au Square Grimmaurd, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait pouvoir le revoir régulièrement. Depuis quinze ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient jamais passé un si long moment sans se voir. Et dire qu'Harry n'était pas là ! Elle s'en voulait parfois de l'avoir fait partir. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Elle espérait néanmoins que tout se passe bien pour lui. Elle trouva une note de Drago qui lui demandait de venir chez lui plutôt. Elle grimaça, elle n'aimait pas trop aller chez lui, là où il avait vécu avec Astoria, non merci !

Dire qu'elle allait devoir témoigner. Cela faisait deux jours que le procès avait commencés et Hermione n'avait pu y aller à cause de son travail. Elle témoignerait dans deux jours et le lendemain, elle allait devoir "travailler" avec l'avocat sur ce qu'elle devait dire ou non. Elle se refusa d'y penser et transplana directement chez Drago. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que Pansy allait bien mais il fallait déjà qu'elle en parle à Ron. Il accepterait peut-être si cela faisait plaisir à Pansy, il semblait tellement amoureux. Elle le trouva dans le salon en train de lire. Il lui sourit quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

-Je comprends pas pourquoi ça prend autant de temps, c'est vraiment du théâtre pour eux ! Et Christopher s'en amuse. Turner n'a pas vraiment réussi à lui faire baisser la garde. T'es prête toi ? Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça.

-T'inquiète pas, ils me font pas peur !

Un hibou frappa soudain à la porte et Drago alla chercher la lettre qu'il tenait, un peu surpris de recevoir du courrier à cette heure là.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant sans réaction.

-Oui, répondit-il machinalement sans lever la tête.

Inquiète, elle s'approcha. Il lui tendit la lettre.

-Je suis divorcé, murmura-t-il comme surpris.

Hermione releva vivement la tête. Sa voix l'inquiétait, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ?

-Qu'est-ce qu...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Drago posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, la passion l'emporta. Il aurait voulu que leur premier baiser soit tendre et romantique mais il avait trop attendu, il était trop heureux. Il encadra son visage de ses mains, la rapprochant de lui et découvrit ses lèvres avec ardeur. Elle répondit avec autant de plaisir, se collant contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Contre son cœur, il sentait celui d'Hermione battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Le souffle court, il se recula un peu pour voir les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il lui embrassa les joues avant de reprendre sa bouche, il n'aurait jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir à l'embrasser. L'attente rendait encore plus beau et bon ce moment. Il se détacha enfin, Hermione s'appuya sur lui pour ne pas tomber, ce qui le fit sourire. Il la garda contre lui, posant des myriades de baisers sur ses joues, dans son cou.

-Désolé, fit-il, je suis... je me sens libre et j'ai trop attendu.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était trop secouée par ce baiser. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avec quiconque. Elle se contenta de rester dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle, heureuse. Il était divorcé, heureux de l'être et voulait visiblement d'elle. Elle se mit à rire en pensant qu'elle était dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi au lycée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Drago en s'asseyant, l'entraînant avec lui.

-Nous. A Poudlard, qui aurait imaginé ça ?

Il laissa aussi échapper un rire et l'embrassa de nouveau ; il ne pouvait plus se passer du goût de ses lèvres, de la pression de ses mains quand elles se posèrent sur son torse, de son souffle qui s'accélérait. En effet, qui est au lycée aurait pu croire qu'il tomberait amoureux d'Hermione Granger, lui, Drago Malefoy ?

.

.

**Hihi ! Voili voilou ! Alors ? Le retour de Ron au Terrier, Harry et Madison et au final Drago et Hermione… beau chapitre nan ? Oui je me vante et alors ? Des reviews, je veux des reviews ! **

**Bientôt plusieurs OS… **

**Bisous, bisous, à la semaine prochaine ! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va malgré ce temps plus que pluvieux x_x bref, nouvelle, nouvelle : je suis pas là la semaine prochaine, je pars du mercredi au dimanche… alors comment faire pour poster le jeudi ? C'est selon vous en fait, si vous êtes trèèèèès gentils, j'ai pensé à quelque chose ! Je posterai avant de partir mardi et si vous êtes encore une fois trèèèèèès gentils, je reposterais en rentrant dimanche… vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?! A vous de voir xd hihi^^**

**En plus, j'ai 3 OS à poster, alors vous en aurez un tous les week-ends à partir du prochain ! **

**Guest : merci ! et oui enfin Drago s'est lâché, il était temps ! Pour les OS, pas que des dramione ! en espérant que tu aimes quand même !**

**Erika: merci beaucoup ! ET oui Victoire est un peu moins présente mais elle va bientôt revenir !**

**lisou: merci beaucoup ! oui c'est dans longtemps mais pas tant que ça ! hihi ! Courage ! bisous**

**Silver Snake merci beaucoup pour la review ! Elle me touche beaucoup. Oh tu n'aimes pas Ron ? C'est vrai que parfois il est pas super bien décrit mais il a un gros potentiel je trouve ! Pour Dramione, oui je ne les vois pas faire ça à la va-vite, surtout qu'ils sont chacun accrochés à leurs valeurs quand même donc contente que ça te plaise et même que ça te rende « accro » hihi ! Et en effet, sans Dramione, c'est pas pareil ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus d'Harry que de Dramione, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé d'Harry jusque là donc c'est vrai que j'en parle un peu plus en ce moment parce que je veux traiter un peu les couples de manière égale alors… Ron est trop gentil pour mourir, dis pas le contraire, dans cette fic, il est ultra chou ! MDRRRRRr oui je t'accorde le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux d'Astoria et Christopher hihi ! Et en effet, Hermione & Drago n'ont pas encore fini… merci pour cette belle review, bises !**

**Aurelie L: merci ! pour Harry & Ginny, en effet, je crois que c'est bien fini… **

**melle x: merci bcp ! t'étais en vacs, c'est ça ? J'espère qu'elles se sont bien passées ! Oui Madison est un air frais pour Harry, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien ! Ah les retrouvailles Drago & Pansy… c'est pour bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 29**

Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il s'était retrouvé seul avec Lily et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Anxieux, il cherchait un sujet de conversation qui pourrait aller. Heureusement, c'est elle qui commença :

-Madison est vraiment adorable.

-Oui, vraiment.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu tendu, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, je suis un peu, un peu timide. C'est embêtant.

-Tu l'es déjà moins qu'au début avec nous !

-Grâce à vous.

Lily lui sourit et il crut reconnaître le sien. Son regard s'assombrit et Lily le vit bien.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est que... la différence d'âge, pour moi, ça n'a pas d'importance... quoique je me demande pourquoi je... je l'aime autant alors qu'elle est jeune mais j'ai peur, pour elle, ce que dit sa famille, tout le monde va dire ça, la juger et je ne veux pas.

-Les gens s'y feront. Je vous trouve adorable ensemble même si tu ne le montres pas, elle respire le bonheur.

-Oui.

-Ça n'a pas à te gêner.

-Je me demande, ce que mes parents diraient.

-Tu crois qu'ils seraient contre ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas vraiment connus, tu sais, je les ai perdu jeunes et... de ce que je sais d'eux, je crois qu'ils accepteraient tout. Toi, ça ne te choquerait pas ? Ta fille avec un homme plus vieux ?

-Si elle l'aime comme Madison t'aime et si je suis sûre qu'elle est heureuse et aimée, non ça ne me dérangerait pas.

-Et ton fils avec une fille plus jeune ?

-Pareil, du moment qu'il y a de l'amour et du respect... c'est le plus important.

-L'amour, hein.

-Tu es sceptique ?

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai cru aimer une fois et maintenant je ne sais plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On a cessé de s'aimer, je crois, enfin on s'aime toujours d'une certaine façon parce qu'on se connait depuis des années, je l'ai aimé longtemps et ça reste mais ce n'est plus le même amour, tu comprends ? On a appris à se détester et elle m'a trompé.

-Oh.

-Oui, et j'ai rencontré Madison et elle a changé ma vie et...

-Tu l'aimes mais tu te sens perdu.

-Oui. Je veux pas la faire souffrir et je veux savoir où j'en suis. Comment on sait ces choses là ?

-C'est bête à dire mais on le sait, c'est tout et on a le droit d'aimer plusieurs personnes. Tu dois accepter ton passé.

-Je sais, lâcha Harry avec un petit rire, c'est mon gros problème.

-Les problèmes, ça se règle, fit Lily en posant une main sur son épaule

Harry s'affaissa un peu avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire.

-Merci Lily.

James et Sirius arrivèrent et la conversation changea du tout au tout ; ça parlait quidditch, guerre et personnes disparues. Harry écoutait avec un curieux sourire.

.

-Alors, comment tu trouves ?

Pansy se retourna vers Ron et fit la grimace.

-Bien. Un peu sombre quand même.

-On va éclaircir tout ça, on sera en sécurité et on verra plus de monde. Ça peut nous faire du bien.

-Tu as hâte de retourner travailler ?

-Oh oui !

Ron vit le visage de Pansy s'assombrir et l'enlaça.

-J'ai eu peur, tu sais, murmura-t-il.

-Et moi donc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy ?

-Quoi ? Rien.

-T'es différente depuis quelques temps, me mens pas.

-Depuis quand Ronald Weasley est clairvoyant avec les femmes ? Lança Pansy, mesquine.

Mais Ron n'était pas d'humeur, il la retourna brusquement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pas apeurée pour un sou, Pansy haussa le sourcil. Vexé, Ron la repoussa et sortit de la chambre cela l'avait d'ailleurs un peu gênée qu'il vienne directement dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient dire ? D'accord, Hermione le savait surement mais sa mère ? Les autres aurors ? Elle s'assit sur le lit, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir repoussé Ron ainsi. Il avait raison, depuis quelques temps, elle s'était renfermée sur elle depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle voulait d'une vie paisible avec lui. Elle savait que c'était impossible, encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il allait reprendre le travail, retrouver ses petites amies, s'éloigner d'elle et ses enfants et ils allaient tous les trois avoir le cœur brisé.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Pansy releva la tête Ron était revenu. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il la regardait d'un air un peu triste.

-Mais il n'y a rien ! S'énerva Pansy, tu penses pas que j'ai eu peur et que j'essaie de me dire que c'est une bonne idée de venir là avec autant de monde qui le sait !

-Je sais que tu as eu peur et tous ceux qui le savent, j'ai confiance en eux, les Aurors, ma famille, ils ne nous trahiront pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

-Je le sais. Tu pourrais me faire confiance un petit peu. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous alliez bien !

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi pendant que tu repars au boulot ? Et si on nous attaque pendant ce temps là ?

-On ne vous attaquera pas, il y a un fidelitas ! On, on va mettre une barrière, personne ne pourra monter aux étages, ça te va ?

Ron soupira il commençait à s'énerver. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la força à le regarder.

-Pansy, rien ne va changer, c'est de ça que tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il, comprenant soudain, surtout quand elle baissa la tête.

-Non, je…

-Pansy, je ne cesse de dire que je suis amoureux de toi, tu crois que parce que je retrouve ma vie, tous ces sentiments vont partir.

-T'en sais rien ça. T'as cru être amoureux d'Hermione non ?

-Je l'étais. Il y a plus de dix ans. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

-Je le sais. Avec Hermione, je n'imaginais pas forcément de futur, je restais à nous imaginer comme on l'était quand on était ensemble. Nous deux, plus Harry, plus Ginny. Avec toi, je vois autre chose. Un futur.

-Tu me fais passer pour une horrible personne.

-Mais non, allez, descends, ma mère va passer nous amener à manger ! N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Pansy, ajouta-t-il en lui levant le menton avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Pansy le regarda partir et finit par le suivre, le cœur retourné. Comment faisait-il pour apaiser ses doutes si rapidement ?

.

Après être allé faire un tour au Ministère pour régler certaines choses avec Werner, Ron transplana directement chez Hermione. Werner avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et il se doutait que Kingsley et Harry ne l'auraient jamais nommé chef du bureau des Aurors sans avoir confiance lui. Ron trouvait ça bien qu'ils aient pris quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas - en effet, il avait été chef des Aurors en Australie avant de revenir dans son pays natal, comme ça il n'avait aucun préjugé et voulait juste faire son boulot. De plus, une enquête avait été menée sur lui et tout était parfait.

Il fut bien étonné de voir Malefoy et non Hermione dans le canapé. Celui-ci se leva lentement, son sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Ron resta un temps stupéfait. D'accord, il savait qu'Hermione et Malefoy s'étaient rapprochés, ils mangeaient ensemble, parlaient sans se disputer mais de là à imaginer trouver leur ancien ennemi chez sa meilleure amie, ça le stupéfiait.

-Malefoy. Où est Hermione ?

A son nom, Hermione surgit de derrière le bar de la cuisine où elle cherchait quelque chose.

-Ron ! S'écria-t-elle avant de faire le tour de la cuisine pour venir le serrer dans bras. C'est bon de te voir ! Ça va ?

-Ouais... fit-il en regardant à nouveau vers Malefoy.

Le regard d'Hermione suivit le sien et il vit son regard se troubler un peu avant de revenir vers lui.

-Moi aussi ça va, journée crevante quand même. Tu t'es bien installé ?

-Oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi crevante ?

-Je vais au procès demain... t'as lu les journaux ?

-Très vite fait mais M'man m'a mis au courant. Plus ou moins. Un procès, hein.

-Et oui ! Turner, l'avocat de Drago m'a fait bosser toute la journée, je le déteste. Mais apparemment ça sera pire demain.

-T'as pas pris d'avocat ?

-Je suis juste témoin, Ron, je n'ai pas besoin d'avocat. Ça va durer une après-midi et voilà !

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Si tu veux. Tu vas avoir le temps ?

-Je reprends que la semaine prochaine, histoire de me poser. Enfin je vais aller voir Ginny à Auckland ce week-end.

-Ne sois pas dur.

-Je, je vais pas l'engueuler, je veux voir ma sœur, c'est tout. M'man m'a fait la même réflexion, ajouta-t-il. Et même si j'ai envie de lui dire ce que je pense, c'est pas vos affaires ; elle n'a jamais eu la diplomatie de ne rien me dire quand ça n'allait pas. Bon, Drago, hein ?

Hermione rougit un peu mais continua de fixer Ron dans les yeux. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser démonter par Ron, surtout en la présence de Drago.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça. Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Ron sourit un peu, sachant bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

-En partie oui.

-Non. T'as rencontré Werner alors ?

-Ouais, il me parait bien. C'est bizarre de ne pas voir Harry. Katie n'est pas là ?

-Si, dans sa chambre. Katie ! Cria-t-elle.

En attendant Katie, Ron et Drago partagèrent un regard plein d'animosité. Hermione soupira, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Ron se pointerai chez elle comme ça. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle était vraiment heureuse de revoir Ron dans sa vie ; depuis presque huit mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et ça avait été vraiment dur, surtout la semaine ou ni Harry, ni Ginny n'avaient été là eux non plus. Heureusement qu'elle avait sa sœur et maintenant Drago. Drago qui restait bizarrement silencieux. Mais Hermione préférait, elle ne voulait pas les voir se disputer. C'est là qu'elle voyait que les deux hommes avaient bien mûri à ne pas se battre ou se balancer des piques en égard pour elle. Katie et Chloé arrivèrent à ce moment là et elle vit que Drago ne quittait pas Ron des yeux, surtout quand celui-ci remarqua sa fille. Katie sauta dans les bras de Ron.

-Ron ! Salut ! Hermione m'avait dit que tu étais rentrée, je suis troooop contente de te voir, ça va ?

-Bien et toi ? T'as encore grandi, non.

-Non et ça fait bien un an, j'ai fini ma croissance, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Tu me présentes ?

-C'est Chloé, la fille de Drago.

Ron s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la petite fille et sourit.

-Salut, c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père, les mêmes cheveux, c'est génétique, enfin ça va mieux aux filles.

-Tu peux parler, tous les Weasley ne sont pas roux ? Se moqua Drago, rassuré de voir une bonne réaction de la part de la belette.

-Faux, la nouvelle génération a changé la donne.

-Victoire est blonde, ajouta Katie.

-Heureusement pour elle.

-T'es qui ? Demanda Chloé.

-C'est Ron, un de mes amis, répondit Hermione et la petite hocha la tête en se rapprochant de son père.

-Bon, je vous laisse, on se voit demain à... c'est à quelle heure ?

-15h.

-J'y serais, bye.

Il embrassa Hermione et Katie, fit un signe de main à Chloé et transplana. Hermione soupira, soulagée. Ron n'était pas content, elle lui devrait des explications mais au moins, il n'était pas fâché, furieux comme Harry aurait pu l'être. Surement grâce à sa relation avec Pansy, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce qu'elle pouvait, elle, lui reprocher. Katie et Chloé repartirent dans la chambre et Hermione vint s'asseoir près de Drago.

-Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, fit-elle.

-Pourquoi, tu croyais que ça allait mal se passer ?

-Je n'étais pas sûre, admit-elle. Je suis tellement contente qu'il soit revenu. Fais pas cette tête, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-C'est aussi ton ex.

Hermione se retint de sourire. Il est jaloux. De joie, elle en aurait dansé la zumba.

-Je le connais depuis 20 ans, ce qui ne me rajeuni pas du tout !

-Il était où ?

-En pause. Il a eu une mission difficile, tu sais, alors il est parti prendre le large.

-Il était en mission, quoi.

-Non !

-Je ne pense pas que Weasley soit du genre à prendre la tangente pendant si longtemps loin de sa famille et de ses amis s'il n'y est pas obligé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Et puis, bref, n'en parlons pas.

-Ok, parlons du procès, ça c'est bien passé avec Turner ?

-Oui, je suis prête pour demain, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je suis désolé de te faire vivre ça.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se releva, prétextant aller cuisiner. Drago la rejoignit et l'enlaça. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils étaient "ensemble", il était encore un peu hésitant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tendre mais avec elle, il en avait envie. Et c'était Granger, même s'il avait changé d'avis sur elle, qu'il avait maintenant des sentiments, cela lui paraissait parfois absurde de se retrouver là avec elle. Hermione se retourna avec le sourire et l'embrassa, le prenant par surprise. Katie et Chloé revinrent à ce moment là et ils se séparèrent en entendant Katie se racler la guerre. Celle-ci avait l'air amusé tandis que Chloé leur lança un regard insondable, un regard que Drago connaissait bien : celui-là même qu'il avait quand il ne voulait pas qu'on lise ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne dit rien, se promettant de parler à sa fille un peu plus tard. Il était un peu gêné, il devait l'admettre, de s'être fait prendre par sa fille. Il ne voulait pas lui cacher sa relation avec Hermione mais il aurait aimé attendre un peu. Il venait juste de se séparer d'Astoria, il était surement trop tôt pour amener une autre femme dans la vie de sa fille. Et peut-être aussi dans la sienne. Ils dinèrent et partirent, comme ils le faisaient depuis quelques jours. En couchant sa fille, il décida d'avoir LA discussion ?

-Ma puce, ce que tu as vu dans la cuisine d'Hermione.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Je suis sûre que tu ne t'en fiches pas et je veux vraiment qu'on en parle. Ça te dérange ?

Chloé haussa les épaules, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle aimait beaucoup Hermione, en tant que médecin mais aussi en tant qu'amie mais elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle embrassait son papa.

-Chloé ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu sais que je suis fâché avec ta maman et… on est divorcé, elle n'est plus Mme Malefoy.

-Hermione va devenir Mme Malefoy ?

-Euh non je ne crois pas, ma puce. Enfin, tu sais, les adultes, ils sont un peu compliqués parfois. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai aimé ta maman mais…

-Je m'en fiche de maman, je la déteste !

-Il ne faut pas dire ça.

-Pourquoi ? Toi aussi, tu la détestes.

-Je… je ne la déteste pas je lui en veux beaucoup de ne pas m'avoir dit pour son frère, qu'il était responsable de ton accident et…

-Elle fait des choses horribles avec lui ! Je l'ai entendu à l'hôpital !

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains, que c'était difficile de parler de ce genre de choses avec sa fille de huit ans alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas tout.

-Ce n'est pas, disons très habituel et… mais elle reste ta maman et il ne faut pas que tu la détestes. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu la comprendras un peu mieux et peut-être même tu lui pardonneras. Il ne faut pas écouter ce que disent les autres gens, d'accord ?

-Je veux plus la voir. Jamais !

-Ne jamais dire jamais, ma puce.

-Pourquoi tu la défends ?

-Parce qu'elle est ta maman. Elle le restera toujours. Pour Hermione…

-C'est ton amoureuse ?

-Si on veut, oui. Je ne veux pas que ça te dérange.

-Ça changera quoi ?

- Ça ne change rien du tout, sauf qu'on la verra plus souvent. Et je veux que tu m'en parles si tu en as besoin ou si quelque chose te dérange.

-Je l'aime bien, Hermione, conclut Chloé. Ça me dérange pas que ce soit ton amoureuse.

-Bien, dors maintenant.

Rassuré, Drago embrassa le front de sa fille le plus légèrement possible, la borda et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, pensant à la rencontre avec Weasley. Il avait eu peur que celui-ci réagisse mal à la vue de sa fille. Certaines personnes pouvaient avoir un mouvement de recul, une grimace de dégout ou de choc. Weasley avait fait comme si de rien n'était et, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Reconnaissant de Weasley, on aurait tout vu. Il était plutôt content pour Hermione même si elle n'avait rien dit, il savait que ses amis lui manquaient. Par contre, lui allait devoir se coltiner Weasley un peu trop souvent à son goût…

.

C'était décidé, après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, après avoir pris sa retraite, Ginny allait s'installer à Auckland. C'était décidément un vrai coup de cœur pour cette ville et ce pays. Ginny se leva, admirant la vue de sa chambre d'hôtel sur la mer. C'était un plaisir de voir ce soleil tous les jours. En Angleterre, il y en avait si peu… Bien sûr, sa famille lui manquerait mais elle pourrait revenir souvent ! Rien qu'un rêve, Ginny le savait bien mais elle se promettait tout de même de revenir souvent. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et retrouva Théo et Emma à leur table. Dans moins d'une semaine, ils avaient leur premier match. Ils devaient battre le Portugal, ce qui ne serait pas difficile vu qu'ils les avaient battus à plate couture lors de la Coupe d'Europe. Autant dire qu'ils s'entrainaient tous les jours d'arrache-pied. Le matin, ils s'échauffaient façon moldus et sorciers. Ils courraient – ce qui était horrible avec la chaleur mais Théo ne tergiversait pas puis sur leur balai, ils se faisaient de nombreuses passes. L'après-midi, ils faisaient des matchs avant d'être chouchoutés par les masseurs de l'équipe. Le soir, ils revoyaient souvent la stratégie de l'équipe. Ce soir-là, Ginny se retrouva seule avec Théo. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, elle avait des choix à faire. Aujourd'hui, Mark s'était fait mal et Théo voulait voir qui pourrait le remplacer le cas échéant. Entre Tony et Manon, le choix était rude. Le choix de Théo se portant sur Tony qu'il avait entrainé le temps que Ginny ne soit pas là Ginny, elle, préférait Manon, plus proche de l'équipe.

-Tony est très bon mais il est encore jeune, argumenta-t-elle, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête parfois.

-Oui mais toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Il se lance et il marque !

-Il n'a pas encore l'esprit d'équipe nécessaire pour une Coupe du Monde. Manon a été super en remplacement d'Emma il y a deux ans elle le mérite et elle est douée. Elle se faufile et elle va beaucoup plus vite que Tony.

-Mais Tony est plus fort. Tu ne veux pas Tony parce qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec toi depuis que tu es rentrée mais comprends-le. Il pensait avoir ses chances et…

-Je sais et ça n'a rien à voir.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Pour qui tu me prends ? S'énerva Ginny, je sais faire la différence entre mes sentiments personnels et professionnels ! Je suis convaincue que Manon est celle qui nous faut ça n'a rien à voir avec comment Tony me traite même si ça prouve encore plus qu'il n'a pas l'esprit d'équipe. Je ne suis pas arrivée où j'en suis par hasard. Les premières années, j'étais remplaçante moi aussi. Ça m'est arrivé ce qu'il lui est arrivé, d'accord c'est dur à avaler mais c'est le sport. L'année suivante, j'ai été prise pour mon esprit d'équipe et parce qu'on avait remarqué que j'étais douée lors de l'entrainement. Son tour viendra !

-Je ne sais pas, je pense vraiment qu'on doit lui donner sa chance maintenant.

-C'est toi le coach, c'est toi qui décides. Tu me demandes mon avis, je préfère Manon mais je trouve Tony très bon aussi alors si tu le choisis… mais ne le choisis pas parce que tu te sens coupable de l'avoir remis en tant que remplaçant à mon retour. Ce n'est pas sport.

-Je ne ferais pas ça non plus.

-Bien.

Ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement et Ginny sourit, se tournant vers lui :

-Merci, Théo. Je suis contente qu'on ait réussi à... renouer une amitié, elle a beaucoup compté pour moi avant... quand ça n'allait pas avec Harry et je suis contente de la retrouver.

Théo ne répondit pas tout de suite, Ginny n'avait jamais vu ses yeux aussi ombrageux. Pour une raison inconnue, il semblait en colère :

-Écoute Ginny, je ne veux pas de ton amitié, je vais être ton ami le temps que tu as besoin parce que je ne peux pas accepter l'idée de ne pas te parler mais j'ai aucune envie d'être ton ami, je veux être ton amant, je te veux dans mon lit et dans ma vie, il faut que tu t'y fasses et je ferais tout pour t'avoir. Je vais attendre que tu ailles mieux, parce que je sais que tu dois passer au dessus de ta séparation avec Potter et que tu dois te reconstruire et autres conneries du même genre, mais oublie jamais ça, je ne peux pas être juste ton ami.

Sur ce, Théo partit en claquant la porte. Ginny resta debout pendant de longues minutes au centre du salon privé de l'hôtel, totalement stupéfaite du discours, totalement remuée par cette déclaration non conventionnelle. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir, pour la première fois, la part du Serpentard en lui, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Mais il avait raison, elle devait se reconstruire avant d'avancer. Mais quand ce serait fait, voulait-elle de Théo dans sa vie ? Alors qu'une petite voix lui criait "oui", une autre lui dit qu'elle avait surtout besoin d'être seule. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie d'être seule ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule que pendant son mariage et elle ne voulait pas retomber là-dedans. Après, Théo ne lui avait pas parlé mariage, il avait dit - assez crûment d'ailleurs - qu'il l'a voulait dans son lit... rien de très romantique. Mais dans sa vie aussi, lui souffla la voix et au ministère, il y a quelques mois, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'elle avait le choix. Embrouillée, elle refusa d'y penser. Elle était là pour gagner la Coupe du Monde - ou tout du moins essayer- elle n'allait pas gâcher ça pour des histoires amoureuses !

.

-Mais ça fait mal !

-C'est le but.

-T'es sadique ! Grogna Harry.

-Si je te fais pas un peu mal, ça sert à rien. T'es tout noué et l'infirmière a dit qu'il fallait que j'y aille à la dure.

-Tu vas me redéplacer un truc.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas faire l'idiot.

-Je m'amusais.

Madison ne dit rien de plus et continua de malaxer le dos d'Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, il s'était amusé. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient là et ils s'étaient bien intégrés au groupe de Lily et James. La veille, ils avaient mangé au quartier général avec un bon groupe de jeunes pour une journée de détente. Les garçons s'étaient mis à voler mais Sirius, James et Harry étaient allés trop loin et James et Harry s'étaient rentrés dedans plutôt violemment. Il avait fallu aller à l'hôpital. L'épaule démise d'Harry était retournée à sa place et Madison devait le masser tous les soirs pour faire rentrer la potion.

-La télé me manque, soupira Madison.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, Harry entre ses jambes, torse-nu (elle avait du le supplier que ce serait plus facile) et ils écoutaient la musique. Une télé était trop chère pour le peu de temps qu'ils restaient et les sorciers n'avaient pas de télé.

-Ils font quoi à la place ? J'adore lire, écouter la musique mais là...

-Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Harry ne dit rien mais après un quart d'heure de mauvais traitement, Madison s'était mis à le masser plus doucement et c'était bien agréable. Il se sentait bien ici. La guerre menaçait mais n'était pas encore vraiment présente, il voyait ses parents plusieurs fois par semaine, parlait souvent à Lily et s'amusait avec James. Madison était agréable à vivre et elle travaillait le plus souvent sur ses runes. Il ne s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi qu'en se réveillant. Madison avait mis un coussin sous son cou pour ne pas qu'il ai mal et elle était toujours derrière lui, elle jouait avec ses cheveux tout en fredonnant sur la musique qui passait. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti une telle sérénité dans sa vie; Il s'en voulu de penser ça. Il avait été heureux avec Ginny mais leur relation n'avait jamais été calme ou douce. Ginny était trop passionnée, elle avait besoin de bouger tout le temps. S'ils passaient un après-midi tranquille à ne rien faire comme aujourd'hui, ce que lui aimait beaucoup, Ginny se sentait frustrée. Et quand ils sortaient, Harry se sentait la plupart du temps étouffé par toutes les attentions, Ginny n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ça. Il releva la tête, ne voulant pas dénigrer Ginny ou la vie qu'ils avaient eue.

-Réveillé ? Demanda Madison d'une voix endormie.

-Oui, désolé.

-T'excuses pas, moi aussi je me suis endormie.

Harry se tourna vers Madison qui replia ses jambes sous elle. Elle s'étira en fermant les yeux, Harry la regarda faire avant de se lever vivement, dérouté par des pensées troublantes à propos de Madison. Il la revoyait encore à moitié nue dans la salle de bain. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu la douceur d'une femme.

-Ça va? Demanda Madison.

-Ouais, j'ai envie d'aller me balader.

-Ok, j'arrive.

-Je peux y aller tout seul, tu sais.

-Euh...

-Tu sais, je viens de réaliser que je ne suis jamais sorti seul de l'appartement.

-Effectivement, parce que tu n'as pas vraiment le droit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, je suis responsable de toi, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ici…

-Mais tu m'as dit que j'avais des protections renforcées.

-Oui, je sais.

-Je suis Auror, Madi, j'ai 34 ans, tu crois pas que je peux aussi me protéger tout seul ?

-Si bien sûr. Mais...

-C'est pas dans le contrat.

-Non mais...

-Pas de mais, t'as l'air d'avoir envie de rester ici et moi j'ai envie de sortir, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, ok ?

-Ok mais fais attention.

-Promis !

Madison le regarda partir, anxieuse, espérant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Puis, elle se pelotonna de nouveau dans le canapé. Elle aurait du travailler les runes mais elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle pouvait bien s'accorder une journée de pause. Surtout que pour une fois, elle n'avait pas à s'occuper d'Harry, bien que cela ne lui déplaise pas. Harry était vraiment un homme charmant et il se dégelait de jour en jour. Elle sentait qu'il était mieux, il avait le sourire beaucoup plus facile, il n'arborait que rarement son air sombre. Ne pas avoir de pression au boulot, de profiter de ses parents, une vie simple. Madison espérait qu'il s'en sorte après leur retour.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, alors ? Théo qui met les points sur les « i » à Ginny, ça j'ai bien aimé hihi ! Et avancée dans les autres duos ! J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience… **

**Alors à ce we pour un OS et donc mardi pour un prochain chapitre ?**

**Plein de bisous !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjouuuuuuuur à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, débordée ! J'ai pas fini ma valise pour demain et je dios aller bosser et j'ai failli oublier de poster le chapitre lol déjà j'ai oublié de poster mon OS ce week-end, désolée ! je sais pas trop quand je vous le mettrais… bientôt ! Merci pour vos messages et à dimanche ! **

**Guest : merci ! Oui, Drago est bien anxieux par rapport à la réac de Chloé, hihi !**

**juls : merci beaucoup ! Et oui Théo prend enfin – un peu – les choses en main ! j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ! Bises !**

**Silver Snake : merci beaucoup ! Roo, pauvre Ron, a-t-il vraiment mérité toute cette haine ? Immature, je suis parfois d'accord, bête je ne crois pas, très impulsif seulement lol ! Houla la sadique mais sûr, je te laisse qd même Asto & chris, ils le méritent ! Tu ne seras pas frustré longtemps, courage xD Et oui, nous voici mardi ! Pour les OS… hihi, ben le premier ne l'est pas mais sa suite sera dramione ! **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Chapitre 30**

-Votre nom ?

-Hermione Jean Granger.

Un petit vent contourna la salle, surpris. Hermione Granger, une des héroïnes de guerre.

-Allons droit au but, comment connaissez-vous Drago Malefoy ?

-Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble, dans la même année. Et plus récemment, il est le père d'une de mes patientes.

-La petite Chloé Malefoy...

-Oui.

-Quelles sont vos relations avec M. Malefoy ?

-Nous sommes... amis.

-Vous avez hésité.

Hermione sourit et Turner fit de même, comme ils se l'étaient dit hier.

-Disons que c'est un statut récent puisque à Poudlard, étant à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard, nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

La salle rit, amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Et bien vu que j'étais en charge de sa fille à l'hôpital pour un traitement lourd, nous avons parlé et nous sommes des adultes maintenant.

-Bien. Parlons de Mme Astoria Malefoy. Enfin Greengrass maintenant.

-Elle est la mère de Chloé.

-Quels sont vos rapports ?

-Limités.

-Comme un médecin avec le parent d'un patient.

-Si l'on veut, oui.

-Si l'on veut ?

-Disons que cela dépend des personnalités, de la longévité de la maladie de l'enfant, je crée plus ou moins une relation de confiance avec les parents. Je soigne ce qu'ils ont de plus chers au monde.

-Comme pour Chloé... mais vous n'avez pas réussi à créer de relation particulière avec Mme Greengrass ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourtant vous avez réussi à créer cette relation avec votre ancien ennemi si l'on peut dire et pas avec sa femme ?

-Oui.

-Étonnant.

-Objection ! Pas de commentaires personnels, jura l'avocat adverse.

-Je retire, lança Turner. Chloé vous a déjà parlé de l'accident ?

-Non, pas dans le détail. Juste qu'elle était rentrée dans le bureau de son père et qu'il avait explosé.

-Pourtant, vous avez noué une relation amicale avec la petite fille ?

-Oui mais je ne voulais pas forcer ses confidences.

-Je vois. Saviez-vous ou pouviez-vous vous douter que Mme Greengrass avait une liaison ?

-Pas du tout.

-Vous étiez là ce soir là, quand M. Malefoy a découvert qui était responsable de l'accident de sa fille ?

-Oui.

-Connaissiez-vous Christopher ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère.

-Comment M. Malefoy a réagi ?

-Il était furieux.

-Racontez-nous.

-Il a décidé de rentrer chez lui et m'a demandé de l'accompagner ; on est donc allé chez lui et il appelé sa femme puis sa fille pour être sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite, il a fait emmener sa fille chez ses parents par un elfe et ils se sont disputés à propos de l'accident et de Christopher. Elle a transplané alors il a voulu que j'aille chercher Harry... Potter, le chef des Aurors puisqu'il est l'un de mes amis. J'y suis allée et en revenant, ils sont partis tous les deux. Drago est revenu une demi-heure plus tard et m'a dit qu'Harry avait arrêté Christopher.

-Bien.

-Comment avez-vous appris la liaison entre Mme et M. Greengrass ?

-Drago me l'a appris quelques jours plus tard.

-Bien, je n'ai plus d'autres questions, M. le Juge.

-Merci Maitre Turner. Maitre Poirot. Le témoin est à vous.

-Mme Granger... vous êtes célibataire, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Pourquoi M. Malefoy vous a-t-il demandé de l'accompagner chez lui après votre gentil petit dîner au restaurant?

-Il voulait un témoin.

-Juste ça ? N'était-ce pas pour que vous interveniez s'il blessait sa femme ?

-C'est vous qui le dites. Il ne m'a pas donné ses raisons.

-Mais vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes intelligente ?

-Je ne présume jamais, demandez-lui.

-Je le ferais.

-Il n'a pas eu de gestes violents envers sa femme ?

-Non.

-Il lui a pris le bras violemment non ?

-Non. Il hurlait, mais il ne l'a pas touché.

-Et chez M. Greengrass ?

-Je n'étais pas là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais M. Malefoy et M. Potter vous l'ont surement dit ?

-Non. M. Potter ne me parle pas de ses missions. Quant à M. Malefoy, il m'a juste dit qu' Harry l'avait arrêté.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Absolument.

-Donc ce soir là, vous dîniez avec M. Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Cela arrivait souvent ?

-Régulièrement oui.

-N'est-ce pas étonnant de dîner avec un homme marié ?

-Pour vous, peut-être.

-Pas pour vous ?

-Non.

-Vous accepteriez que votre mari dine avec une autre femme ? Ah mais c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas mariée.

-Objection ! Tonna Turner.

-Soyez correct, maitre, fit le juge.

-Je m'excuse. Mme Granger, avez-vous couché avec M. Malefoy ?

Un mouvement secoua l'assistance mais Hermione ne broncha pas. Dans l'assistance, Ron était furieux. S'il s'était écouté, il serait allé coller un coup de poing à cet avocat. Et il voyait bien que Malefoy n'acceptait pas du tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, ce qui faisait plutôt plaisir à Ron.

-Non, répondit Hermione de sa voix claire.

-Non ? Jamais ? Vous savez qu'un mensonge pourrait...

-Jamais, coupa Hermione, sûre d'elle.

-Et vous êtes vous embrassés ?

-Non.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais pendant son mariage, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Mais depuis, oui ?

-Avant, après, ce ne sont en rien les affaires de cette cour. Jamais pendant le mariage, répéta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que vous devez dire. Répondez-moi !

-M. Le Juge, fit Hermione en se tournant vers lui, je réponds à toutes les questions qu'il faudra mais je voudrais rappeler que je ne suis pas accusée mais témoin et que M. Malefoy non plus, on ne juge pas leur divorce mais l'acte de Christopher Greengrass. Pourrions-nous nous concentrer sur ce sujet au lieu de me questionner sur ma vie personnelle et sur des questions qui ne rentrent pas en compte dans l'action de M. Greengrass ?

-Mme Granger ! S'offusqua l'avocat, vous n'avez aucun droit de faire cette requête ! De plus, connaitre votre liaison aurait pu pousser Mme Greengrass à ...

-A quoi exactement ? Je n'ai pas eu de liaison avec M. Malefoy. Nous sommes amis et je peux comprendre que ça ait gêné votre cliente, néanmoins, je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'accident de Chloé ni avec les relations qui existent depuis fort longtemps entre votre cliente et son frère ! M. le Juge ?

-Mme Granger a raison, essayons de rester centrés sur l'enquête.

L'avocat en resta bouche bée une minute avant d'essayer de se reprendre. Il bafouilla un peu, reprit ses notes.

-Je n'ai plus d'autres questions M. Le Juge, finit-il par dire, dépité.

-Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir Mme Granger, la séance est levée. Demain, nous entendrons Daphné Greengrass.

Hermione se rassit une minute à côté de Ron le temps que le juge ferme la séance, heureuse de le savoir à ses côtés.

-Tu t'es superbement bien débrouillée, lui murmura-t-il.

-Merci.

Tout le monde se leva et sortit de la salle d'audiences. Ron et Hermione attendirent Drago et son avocat qui la félicita fortement. Quelqu'un s'approcha et Hermione ne put retenir un sursaut en reconnaissant Lucius Malefoy. Depuis plus d'un an qu'elle soignait Chloé maintenant, il s'était fait discret. Drago lui avait souvent dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait, pour éviter de faire des histoires. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait muri et ne voulait qu'une chose : le bonheur de sa famille.

-Bien joué Miss Granger, fit-il en hochant la tête pour son fils.

-Merci, dit-elle froidement.

Les Greengrass sortirent alors et les fusillèrent du regard.

-Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ! Lança la mère d'Astoria, nous rouler dans la boue après ce que tu as fait à ma fille ?

-Moi j'ai fait des choses à votre fille ? S'exclama Drago, furieux, et qu'est-ce que votre famille a fait à la mienne ? Aucun regret pour votre petite-fille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Venez Drago, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de leur parler.

Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu. Ron semblait outré par leur comportement, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réaction. Quelqu'un appela Drago et ils se retournèrent tous. Daphné. Elle se sentit gênée sous les regards mais reprit :

-Je peux te parler ?

Drago hésita une seconde avant de se rapprocher d'elle :

-Toi aussi tu vas me reprocher de faire du mal à ta famille ?

-Pas du tout. Je regrette tu sais.

-Tu regrettes quoi ?

-Tout ça. Tu... tu ne vas pas rendre ça facile. Je croyais qu'on était amis.

-Moi aussi, Daphné. Moi aussi. Tu savais qu'il était revenu ?

-Non. Tu sais qu'il est plus proche d'Astoria.

-Bien sûr, et ça te bouffe hein !

-Je, pourquoi es-tu si furieux contre moi ?

-Parce que... tu te rends compte de comment tu agis ? Tu t'en fiches de Chloé ou de moi, ce qui t'embête, c'est que ton frère préfère ta sœur ! Ça a toujours été comme ça entre vous ! Qui préfère-t-on, moi ou Astoria ? Tes parents, Christopher, moi, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vous ?

-Non, tu es injuste.

-Non, réaliste.

-Je t'aimais.

-C'est faux. Tu m'aurais aimé, tu m'aurais dit ce qui se passait entre Astoria et Christopher. Tu ne l'as pas fait et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu aurais adoré être à sa place. C'est révoltant ! Écoute, reprit-il après quelques secondes, voyant les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de son amie, tu as toujours été là pour moi dans ma vie, je t'aime beaucoup même si là je suis trop furieux... vis ta vie Daph, pars d'ici, détache toi de ta famille, ils sont toxiques. Salut.

Daphné le regarda partir, le cœur en miettes. Elle voyait bien comment il regardait Granger. Comme il n'avait jamais regardé aucune fille. Il avait tord, elle l'avait vraiment aimé. Mais il avait raison, elle avait toujours jalousé sa sœur qui avait réussi à avoir tous les hommes qu'elle même voulait.

Drago rejoignit le groupe. Lucius le salua et lui promit de revenir plus tard. Ron lui souhaita bon courage, fit la bise à Hermione et rejoignit le Square Grimmaurd. Drago invita Hermione chez lui et ils se dirigèrent vers les cheminées pour rejoindre l'appartement de Londres où Chloé se trouvait. Drago savait qu'Hermione n'aimait pas son manoir en Cornouailles il devrait le refaire entièrement pour ne plus qu'Astoria hante ces lieux. Chez lui, Drago fila sous la douche et Hermione retrouva Chloé dans sa chambre.

-Salut ma puce, comment tu vas ?

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Bien.

-Vous… revenez du procès ?

-Oui.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit, lisant plein de questions dans les yeux de Chloé questions qu'elle n'osait apparemment pas poser.

-Tu peux me demander ou me dire ce que tu veux, tu sais ?

-Ils t'ont interrogé ?

-Oui.

-Ils ont été méchants ?

-Pas vraiment, je sais me débrouiller.

-Ils vont le mettre en prison ?

-Certainement oui.

-Papa m'a dit… que je pourrais être interrogée moi aussi.

-Oui mais que devant le juge, il n'y aura personne d'autre.

-Il va me demander si je veux habiter chez maman ?

-C'est possible oui. Tu le veux ?

-Non ! Je veux plus jamais la voir, je la déteste !

-Il ne faut pas dire ça ma chérie tu verras quand tu seras plus grande.

-Papa me dit la même chose mais je m'en fiche, elle…

Chloé ne put rien ajouter de plus, elle était trop en colère. Son souffle était court. Hermione posa une main douce sur la sienne, lui enjoignant de se calmer. Chloé aimait bien Hermione, elle était toujours douce avec elle. Elle savait pas si elle devait changer de comportement maintenant que son père et elle…

-T'es l'amoureuse de papa, dit-elle doucement.

-Oui, répondit Hermione en riant. Ça te dérange ?

-Non, enfin je ne sais pas ce que ça change.

-Rien. Ça ne change rien. Mais si un jour tu veux en parler, tu peux. Et si quelque chose change, ton papa t'en parlera. Et si ça te dérange, tu nous en parles.

-Pourquoi maman faisait « ça » avec son frère ?

-Je sais pas ma puce… tu sais, certaines personnes se trompent d'amour, elles se perdent dans certaines choses sans que les autres puissent comprendre pourquoi.

-Je veux plus aller à Poudlard.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que déjà, je suis horrible avec mes cicatrices et puis tout le monde saura ce qu'a fait ma maman !

-Déjà, tes cicatrices auront disparus dans deux ans.

-Tu le sais pas ça !

-Ton papa y travaille très dur, il va y arriver. Et d'ici deux ans, il y aura plein d'autres scandales. C'est sûr qu'un jour, on t'en parlera mais les gens trouveront toujours à parler sur tout le monde.

-Toi aussi on se moquait de toi ?

-Bien sûr, parce que j'étais née-moldue, parce que j'ai des cheveux impossibles, parce que j'étais une vraie miss-je-tout. Les gens méchants trouveront toujours quelque chose pour critiquer toujours. Il faut… juste assumer ce que l'on est. Et tu es une Malefoy, tu auras plein de ressources pour te défendre. Et puis tu as encore un peu de temps.

-Dans deux ans. Ça fait déjà un an que je suis horrible.

-Tu n'es pas horrible, ma puce. Tu es forte, tu es gentille, tu es importante. (1) C'est tiré d'un livre que j'aime beaucoup. Un jour, je te le ferais lire et tu comprendras. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent de toi, l'important, c'est ce que tu es et ce que tu sais de toi.

Chloé hocha la tête et serra doucement la main d'Hermione toujours dans la sienne. Elle leva la tête pour voir son père, sur le pas de la porte, qui les regardait d'un air tendre. Découvert, il s'approcha pour venir l'embrasser et leur proposer un bon diner. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Chloé n'avait pas vu son père aussi détendu, aussi souriant. Et c'était grâce à Hermione. Chloé se surprit à sourire elle-même. Hermione était très drôle et ne cessait de faire des blagues ou des grimaces. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit…

.

-Tu me fais mal.

-Désolée.

-Tu ne l'es pas.

-Faut que j'appuie un peu quand même. Et tu pourrais me remercier, je te masse longtemps et moi j'ai rien.

-T'as pas eu l'épaule démise que je sache.

-Petite nature, fit Madison en le chatouillant sur le côté des hanches, le faisant sursauter.

-Hé !

-Quoi ? Dit-elle faussement innocente.

-Tu l'as fait exprès.

-Pas du tout ! S'insurgea-t-elle en recommençant.

Harry se retourna vivement, la faisant basculer, et lui pinça les côtes.

-Hé ! Ça, ça fait mal ! Non, me chatouille pas ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais Harry comptait bien se venger de ses massages parfois douloureux et de ses chatouilles. Madison essaya de lutter mais Harry était trop fort et elle ne cessait de rire. Lui aussi mais il arrivait quand même à la maintenir sur le lit.

-Ok, j'abandonne, tu as gagné, soupira-t-elle.

-Répète un peu ça ? Demanda Harry, un peu essoufflé par la lutte, toujours appuyé sur elle.

-T'as gagné, répéta-t-elle en plongeant dans son regard vert.

Ils se calmèrent d'un coup, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Leur cœur battait encore de leur "lutte" mais les émotions étaient différentes. Envolés la bonne humeur et les rires. Les visages étaient plus graves. Plus troublée qu'elle aurait bien voulu l'admettre, Madison bougea légèrement pour se dégager et sentit qu'Harry était tout aussi troublé qu'elle. Elle se sentit rougir et Harry, comprenant qu'elle avait senti son érection, se releva vivement. Ils s'excusèrent en même temps avant d'éclater de rire. Madison se détendit d'un coup et se leva.

-Bon et bien fini les chatouilles, dit-elle l'air faussement sévère, je vais aller faire la cuisine.

Harry la regarda partir, amusé, et se rallongea. Depuis qu'il avait suivi la thérapie avec le docteur Têtenfouille, il ne cessait d'analyser ce qu'il faisait. Il s'amusait bien avec Madison. Elle était fraîche et amusante, douce. Cette séance de chatouille l'avait fait retomber en enfance, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais connu ce genre de scène. Même pas avec Ginny. Ils s'étaient amusés parfois, bien sûr mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pourquoi devait-il toujours les comparer ? Ginny et Madison étaient très différentes. Et puis il n'aimait pas Madison. D'accord, il l'aimait bien. Oui, elle l'attirait, c'était indéniable. Elle était vraiment belle. Et comme le disait si bien Lily, elle respirait le bonheur. Cela se voyait qu'elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, choyée et cela faisait du bien de fréquenter quelqu'un comme ça.

.

Après s'être assuré que Pansy et les enfants iraient bien pendant son absence, Ron prit le portoloin au ministère et se sentit partir pour Auckland, Nouvelle-Zélande. Il n'y resterait qu'une journée mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas trop quitter le Square Grimmaurd et pourtant il partait de plus en plus longtemps chaque jour : pour soutenir Hermione au procès, pour aller diner avec sa famille, pour aller travailler. Aujourd'hui, il allait voir sa sœur. Elle avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, il était proche d'elle et elle lui avait manqué. De plus, ils avaient une discussion à avoir sur de nombreuses choses. Et puis il devait l'encourager pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle avait intérêt de gagner.

A l'hôtel – très luxueux – il demanda sa chambre mais il fut coupé par le Coach Théodore Nott.

-Weasley, salua-t-il, tu es venu voir ta sœur ?

-Non, je suis venu te casser la gueule.

Théo plissa des yeux, surpris, presque en attente de l'attaque mais Weasley se fendit d'un sourire cassant pour reprendre :

-Oui, je suis venu voir Ginny.

-Je vais la chercher.

-Je veux juste son numéro de chambre.

-Elle est au salon avec les autres. Je reviens.

Ron le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de ce crétin. Il le vit revenir avec sa sœur et il en profita pour étudier leur façon d'être ensemble. Un peu trop proches à son goût mais peut-être inventait-il les choses… Quand sa sœur le vit, elle fondit sur lui et lui sauta au cou.

-Tu es rentré ! Par Merlin, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle en le secouant un peu, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Tu es rentré quand ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Ginny. Ça va. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, tu as l'air en forme.

Ginny sourit, soudain nerveuse mais se reprit. C'était Ron, son grand frère, celui qu'elle avait toujours suivi partout.

-Oui, je le suis. Le Quidditch me fait du bien. Viens, on va ailleurs pour plus d'intimité. Alors ? Reprit-elle une fois dans sa chambre, tu vas m'engueuler ?

-Probable.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Elle et Ron avaient toujours eu une relation particulière ils s'étaient toujours tout dit sans diplomatie aucune et sans que cela ne modifie leur relation ou l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Vas-y.

-Je comprends pas comment tu as pu faire ça ! Harry, ton mari, mon meilleur ami !

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu le sais bien.

-Je sais, n'empêche, tu lui as brisé le cœur !

-Il a brisé le mien. Tu sais comme une relation peut être compliquée, tu nous as vu lutté, non ? C'était pire depuis que tu es parti. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais ça nous a permis de sortir de ce mariage, de cet enfer.

-Je sais, je sais qu'il est aussi coupable que toi pour l'échec de votre mariage mais le tromper au vu et au su de tout le monde.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

-Tu couches avec lui ?

-Non et c'est une question tout à fait déplacée !

Le silence retomba un instant, ils se regardaient sans prononcer un mot. Finalement, Ron se détendit.

-Bon, vous allez gagner, hein ?

-Bien sur ! A toi de me parler ! Presque un an sans se voir… et je suis bien content que tu sois revenu parce qu'Hermione était toute seule.

-Elle a Malefoy, grogna-t-il, faisant rire sa sœur, avant de lui dire tout ce qu'il pouvait.

.

Ginny le regarda partir avec un sourire triste. Sa venue lui avait fait du bien il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Théo. Ils étaient à deux jours de leur premier match et normalement, ils n'avaient pas le droit de voir qui que ce soit. Le dernier jour, ils ne s'entrainèrent pas mais parlèrent stratégie avant de se faire masser, histoire de se détendre. Ils se couchèrent tôt malgré qu'il y ait le premier match, celui d'ouverture : Nouvelle-Zélande vs Japon. Demain, ils espéraient battre le Portugal ?

.

Chloé couchée, Drago rejoignit Hermione dans le salon où elle était en train de lire un magasine sur les potions. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était revenu, que deux petites rides se formaient entre ses yeux. Il resta un instant à la regarder comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt quand elle parlait à sa fille. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était divorcé et il se réembarquait dans une relation. Avec Hermione Granger. Tout paraissait simple mais cela ne l'était pas. Tout était compliqué. Ce procès. Sa fille. Hermione. Ses sentiments pour elle. Il était perdu et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son père lui avait dit d'y aller doucement, de prendre soin de lui. Il fallait le comprendre, voir son fils s'amouracher d'une née-moldue… même s'il avait évolué et même si c'était bien plus qu'un léger béguin. Sa mère n'avait rien dit quand il leur avait appris qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble, comme si elle savait et elle devait le savoir. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle… qu'elle lui donne son assentiment mais ne rien dire n'était-ce pas être d'accord ? Il fallait qu'il parle à Blaise et à Théo. Demain, il allait au premier match de l'Angleterre, laissant Hermione et Chloé ensemble. Espérons qu'il pourrait leur parler…

.

La soirée battait son plein. La Coupe du Monde avait démarré la veille et tous les jours des matchs étaient joués. La Nouvelle-Zélande, portée par son public, l'avait remporté haut la main. L'Angleterre avait une nouvelle fois fait vibré son pays en gagnant son match. Assis dans un bar, Blaise, Théo et Drago buvaient un verre à la victoire. Ils ne retournèrent à l'hôtel qu'au petit matin avec quelques autres supporters de l'équipe d'Angleterre pour dormir un peu dans la chambre de Théo avant de repartir.

-Je vais demander à Millie de m'épouser.

Encore la tête embrumée par l'alcool, Drago mit du temps à comprendre ce que son ami venait de dire. Théo, beaucoup plus vif, l'avait déjà félicité.

-Et bien, c'est du rapide !

-Ça fait un an maintenant. Je l'aime, vraiment. J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux comme ça. Vous serez mes témoins bien sûr.

-Tu lui demandes quand ? Demanda Théo, ravi.

-Ce soir, j'ai tout prévu. Tu sais, Granger est vraiment une chic fille et ça non plus j'y aurais jamais cru mais elle a été vraiment sympa avec Millie à son retour, elles se voient de temps en temps, elle lui a présenté ses propres amis et Millie s'est bien attachée à Luna Lovegood. Enfin Londubat maintenant.

-Bravo, félicitations, fit Drago.

-Ouais… et vous ? Ça en est où ?

-J'ai dit à Ginny que je comptais l'avoir dans ma vie plus tard.

-Comment elle a réagi ?

-Je suis parti après lui avoir dit ça mais elle semblait surprise sans l'être. Mais rien n'a changé, elle se concentre sur le Quidditch. Moi aussi. On verra après. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre maintenant.

-Cool. Drago ?

-Et bien moi… je suis un peu perdu, admit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis divorcé depuis une semaine. Légalement, je suis libre. Et dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai embrassé Hermione.

-Et c'est moi qui suis rapide ? Se moqua gentiment Blaise.

-Pourquoi perdu ? Renchérit Théo, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Si. Elle est… géniale. En tout.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait ?!

-Blaise ! Non. C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… tout se passe bien en fait. Chloé l'adore. Je crois que ma mère l'aime bien. Je, je me sens libre.

-Mais ?

-Mais je sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'un truc bloque, que ce n'est pas vrai. Que ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Tu devrais aller voir un psy, lança Blaise, non sérieux, mec, tu t'es enfin débarrassé d'Astoria. Le procès sera fini cette semaine, c'est ça ? L'autre bouffon va aller en prison. Tu vas pouvoir te préoccuper de ta fille et ses potions, et en plus tu as déjà trouvé une autre femme qui n'a pas l'air prise de tête. Que demander de plus ?

- Je ne sais pas.

-Tu devrais lui parler peut être, proposa Théo. Si quelque chose te dérange.

-Ouais… allez, je dois y aller.

-Moi aussi, fit Blaise en se levant, j'ai une grande demande à préparer !

- Tiens-moi au courant. Si elle dit oui !

-Elle va dire oui !

Les trois amis se saluèrent et chacun reparti chez soi. Après être passé au Ministère – c'est là que le portoloin l'avait déposé, Drago transplana chez Hermione pour récupérer sa fille. Elle lui décocha un sourire rapide tout en continuant à se préparer.

-Salut, alors comment c'était ?

-Super.

-J'ai vu ça ! On a regardé ça à la télé, ils ont assuré.

-Tu t'y connais ?

-Mais oui ! Ta mère est passée.

-Ah ?

-Je crois pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait bien.

Hermione nota le hochement de la tête de Drago, inquiète. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Drago. Dès qu'il avait divorçait, elle l'avait senti se libérer. Avec elle, il avait été tendre, adorable. Mais depuis quelques jours, il avait repris ses distances et elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

-Où est Chloé ?

-Dans la chambre. Ça ne va pas Drago ?

-Si, si.

-Je t'en prie, tu fais une tête de six pieds de long. Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-Bien.

-Bien ? S'énerva Drago. Juste bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Tu veux pas en parler, c'est ton choix.

-Et bien je sais pas, je pensais que tu voudrais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

-Mais je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, je te l'ai demandé.

-Oui comme on le demande sans vraiment le vouloir, pourtant je te pensais bien plus chiante que ça, tu l'étais avant.

Hermione soupira et lui jeta un regard excédé. Elle finit de rassembler quelques affaires et l'ignora.

-Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle.

-Tu ne parles pas, tu cris et si c'est pour me dire des méchancetés sans raison, ce n'est pas la peine. Maintenant, je dois aller travailler, je te laisse récupérer ta fille, elle est dans la chambre avec Katie. Je te souhaite une bonne journée !

Sur ce, Hermione transplana. Elle aboya sur sa secrétaire pour la saluer et se glissa dans son bureau. Elle avait essayé de garder son sang froid tant qu'il était là mais dans son bureau, seule, elle laissa couler quelques larmes. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait depuis des mois : lui et cela n'allait pas du tout ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

.

Après une journée difficile, Drago se posa enfin sur son canapé. Il était revenu dans son appartement de Londres, y avait couché sa fille qui avait été insupportable tellement elle voulait savoir pourquoi il s'était disputé avec Hermione. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il sursauta quand sa mère apparut devant lui.

-Bonjour Drago.

-Mère. Chloé est couchée.

-Je sais, c'est toi que je suis venue voir.

-Pour me dire que tu es allée voir Hermione ?

-Non, je savais qu'elle allait te le dire et je voulais voir si ça te dérangeait.

-Pourquoi tu es allée la voir ?

-On avait une discussion de femmes à avoir. Mauvaise journée ?

-On s'est disputé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas.

Narcissa soupira en regardant son fils, si semblable à son père.

-Écoute, je sais qu'Astoria t'a fait souffrir bien plus que tu ne veux l'admettre et je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir poussé à te marier aussi vite après… après la fin de la guerre. Avec ton père et ses problèmes de justice, nous pensions qu'à notre réputation. Je voulais te voir heureux et je pensais qu'elle te conviendrait. J'ai eu tort et… je ne peux regretter puisqu'il y a Chloé et je me doute que tu ressens la même chose. Maintenant que tu es divorcé, tu es libre, tu as le choix de faire ce que tu veux.

-Je dois prendre mon temps, comme Père l'a dit ?

-Oui et non. Prends ton temps pour être d'accord avec ce que tu veux. Tout en pensant à Chloé bien sûr mais Chloé l'adore déjà. Et nous, je dois dire qu'elle m'a impressionné pendant cette année. Hermione Granger a de la ressource et si c'est elle que tu aimes… tu l'aimes ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire mais sois clair de tes sentiments, tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir maintenant, tu sais. Tu devrais aller lui parler, surtout si vous vous êtes disputés. Il y a visiblement quelque chose qui ne va pas alors… Va la voir et explique-toi, d'accord ?

.

Katie sortit de la chambre avec le sourire. Les vacances d'été avaient commencé depuis quelques jours ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait deux mois de liberté ou presque – elle travaillait toujours à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, que Victoire était revenue et qu'elle ne repartirait pas, qu'il faisait beau. Bref, tout allait bien ! Pour avoir un peu d'intimité, Katie et Tyler avaient investi le manoir de ce dernier. Ils étaient la plupart du temps à l'appartement mais ils aimaient se retrouver tous les deux. Katie avait eu soif et elle voulait marcher et non appeler un elfe, elle détestait ça. Alors qu'elle allait bifurquer dans la cuisine, elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. Un peu inquiète, elle entra pour voir ce que c'était – peut-être un elfe ? Et tomba nez à nez avec une belle et grande femme tenant dans sa main une baguette magique, directement pointé sur elle.

-Bonjour chérie.

.

(1)Dédicace à un livre / film : The Help que je viens de finir et que j'ai adoré. J'adore cette phrase, toute simple mais efficace.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Un long chapitre, dis donc pour ce grand week-end ! Alors ? Le procès, Drago qui fait chier, faut le dire ! Ron & Ginny… Harry & Madison, qu'il est drôle et la fin… mouahah !**

**A dimanche… si vous êtes gentils ! **

**Bisous !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors bon we ? Moi oui, même si carrément frisquet ! on est en mai, il est oùùùùùùùùùùùùù le soleil ? Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a bien fait plaisir, donc comme promis, voici le chapitre, vous me reverrez jeudi et on repartira toutes les semaines ! Plus que 9 chapitres en même temps, houla, ça me fait peur tout ça lol ! Bref… **

**Juls : merci ! et oui Drago pense trop, grr ! Voici la suite !**

**Silver snake : merci bcp ! pauvre Ron, il en voit des belles contre lui lol ! ah oui je vois plus de bisous, pour bientôt normalement lol, et non Drago est pas bien, c'est comme ça, c'est pas vraiment des tensions, c'est une mise à niveau je dirais hihi ! Review bizarre ? mais nan, enfin un peu mais j'aime *_* tu lis pas mes notes en tout cas ! j'ai dis je publiais dimanche donc me voilà hihi bises !**

**Melle x : merci beaucoup ! ça s'est bien passé tes exams ? Contente que Harry & Madison te plaisent, j'avoue avoir craqué pour eux également ! **

**Scpotter : merci ! Ancien mangemort… hum… la réponse de suite !**

**Lale : merci bcp ! en fait, y a Meredith, sa psy et Madison celle qui l'accompagne ^^ mais Madison le nom te fait rire ? **

**Guest : merci ! et oui hermione a assuré ! bises,**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 31**

Surprise par le ton de la voix, à la fois doux et glacial, Katie recula d'un pas.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, reprit la femme.

-Je, vous avez une baguette pointée sur moi.

La femme éclata de rire et fit un moulinet du poignet. Katie, tremblante, crut qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort mais elle avait seulement fermé les portes aussi doucement que possible.

-Je n'aimerais pas que Tyler nous entende, je voulais une petite conversation entre nous deux avant.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-La tante de Tyler, Malika. Ne te présente pas, je sais déjà tout de toi. Katie Granger, petite moldue qui a ravi le cœur de mon neveu, sœur de la grande Hermione Granger. Amis de plein de sorciers très célèbres.

-Katie ?

C'était Tyler. Katie se tourna vers la porte et elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant entrer. Il se figea en voyant sa tante et se mit en colère :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cracha-t-il en se plaçant devant Katie, baisse ta baguette !

-Voyons, voyons Tyler ! Je suis un peu chez moi ici.

-Pas du tout ! Cette maison est à mon frère.

-Oui, il l'a volé à ta mère. Ça en dit beaucoup sur votre définition de la famille.

-Tu es là parce que ma mère te l'a demandé ?

-Non, je suis venue voir la fille dont parlent tous les journaux ! C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais voyons Tyler, tu n'es pas sérieux. Une moldue. Même pas une née-moldue, carrément une moldue. Avoue que tu voulais nous mettre en colère.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de vous ! Sors d'ici !

-Fais attention à comment tu me parles, Tyler. Surtout avec ta petite amie si fragile à tes côtés, surtout que tu n'as même pas ta baguette. Je n'ose penser à ce que vous faisiez là-haut, c'est renier ton sang.

-Va-t-en, dit Tyler en tremblant à la fois de colère et de peur. Si tu la touches, je te jure que je te retrouve et tu pourriras en prison !

-Peut-être. Si tu me retrouves ! Il a toujours été difficile de nous retrouver.

-Vous pouvez pas nous laisser tranquille ?

-On va pas te laisser déshonorer notre sang, Tyler avec cette moins que rien ! Que dirait ta mère ?

-Je me fiche de ma mère ! Cria Tyler, dégage d'ici !

Le regard de Malika s'assombrit. Derrière Tyler, Katie était terrifiée. C'était vraiment sérieux tout ça ? Malika jouait avec sa baguette et se rapprocha d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Katie sentit alors Tyler lui prendre la main et il transplana. Une vilaine morsure lui vrilla le bras et en ouvrant les yeux elle se retrouva chez elle. Tyler l'avait déjà enlacé elle le sentait encore tremblé.

-Hé, ça va, murmura-t-elle.

-Va appeler ta sœur, dit-il sur le même ton.

-Quoi ? Non, ça va l'affoler.

Brutalement, Tyler la repoussa, la tenant par les épaules. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère pas même quand Max l'avait poussé à bout.

-Tu comprends pas ? Rugit-il. Elle aurait pu te tuer d'un coup de baguette ! Elle est complètement folle ! Arrête d'être aussi inconsciente ! Va chercher ta sœur !

Furieuse, Katie se dégagea pour aller dans le couloir. Avant d'aller réveiller sa sœur, elle passa dans la salle de bain. Heureusement, Tyler n'avait pas vu que sa tante l'avait touchée au bras. Elle la soigna rapidement comme elle le put, changea de pull qui était maintenant déchiré et alla réveiller sa sœur. Hermione émergea difficilement et les rejoignit. Le souffle saccadé, Tyler lui raconta tout.

-Ok, calme-toi, tu as bien réagi.

-Elle aurait pu…

-Elle ne l'a pas fait, ok ? On ira voir Ron demain et on verra, on lui augmentera ses protections.

-Hé ! Je suis encore là ! S'énerva Katie, oui je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite moldue mais je suis là et pas débile !

-Tu comprends rien, bordel ! S'énerva une nouvelle fois Tyler.

-Si je comprends bien mais elle voulait juste me faire peur.

-Tu les connais pas, tu sais pas de quoi elles sont capables, de quoi sont capables les gens anti-moldus ! Ce ne sont pas juste des petites moqueries, elle peut te tuer comme ça, tu comprends ?

-Non, je suis apparemment trop débile ! Cria-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tyler voulu la suivre mais Hermione l'arrêta.

-Je lui parlerais. Ne lui en veux pas, je crois pas qu'elle comprenne vraiment même si elle a vécu la plupart de sa vie avec ça. Tuer d'un coup de baguette et juste par méchanceté…

-Je, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. On va arranger ça, d'accord ?

Tyler hocha la tête et sur les conseils d'Hermione, rentra dans son appartement. Demain, il ferait venir des aurors pour protéger son appartement et sa maison de toute intrusion importune. Hermione resta assise sur son canapé, un peu sonnée, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais que faire face à une folle armée d'une baguette magique ? Hermione sentait que tout ça n'allait que se compliquer. Et cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago. Orgueilleuse, elle boudait toujours et lui n'était pas revenu. Et ça lui faisait mal. Vraiment très mal.

.

Voilà, c'était fini. Il était condamné et elle, elle était de retour chez ses parents, dans sa chambre d'adolescente, plus seule que jamais. Et Christopher allait passer des années en prison. A cause de Drago Malefoy. Oh qu'elle le détestait ! Elle n'allait pouvoir voir Christopher qu'une fois par semaine. Alors que cela faisait des années qu'ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaines. Dire que Drago avait cru qu'elle ne le verrait plus. Christopher avait fait des erreurs mais elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, là où elle avait connu les premières caresses de Christopher. Pourquoi les autres la jugeaient si durement ? En quoi était-ce si scandaleux d'aimer son frère ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas les laisser seuls ?

Et dire que sa fille la détestait. Elle avait bien entendu au procès, elle avait été jugée comme une mère indigne mais elle aimait sa fille, sincèrement. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi faire la plupart du temps. Elle était tellement Malefoy et elle, trop loin de tout ça.

-Astoria ?

Celle-ci leva la tête, surpris de découvrir sa sœur dans sa chambre cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

-Daphné ? Tu n'es pas partie ?

-Je pars maintenant.

-Bien.

-Tu, tu vas bien ?

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Voyons, Asto, tu es ma sœur et je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi mais…

-Va-t-en, Daphné, ne pense pas me faire croire que tu te soucis de moi.

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? C'est toi qui as toujours tout eu. J'ai l'impression que tu as toujours voulu ce que je voulais et à chaque fois, bravo, tu l'as obtenu. Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

-Oh oui pardon, c'est toi qui devrais m'en vouloir, c'est ça ? Toujours aussi fière, Daphné.

-Au revoir, Astoria.

Astoria s'écroula sur son lit en l'entendant partir. Oui, pourquoi haïssait-elle autant sa sœur ? Elle avait eu Drago au détriment d'elle, elle avait eu Christopher, elle avait eu une fille. Tout ce que sa sœur avait toujours voulu. Mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire aujourd'hui, elle voulait Christopher, un point c'est tout.

.

Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Ron de voir sa mère et Pansy parler. Et depuis plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient de retour, c'était arrivé déjà deux-trois fois. Il aimait ça. Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Sa mère expliquait à Pansy comment faire un plat, Cassiopée dessinait sur un support qu'elle lui avait ramené et lui donnait le biberon à Gabriel. Sans cette histoire de mission, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Dire qu'il était heureux et amoureux de Pansy Parkinson, il avait du mal à le croire mais c'était bien mieux comme ça. Avec elle, rien n'était prévisible. Et puis, voir du monde : sa mère, Hermione, des Aurors, cela leur faisait du bien. De travailler, ça lui permettait de nouveau de se sentir utile. Ils avaient un plan avec Werner et ils allaient bientôt le mettre en place. Ils allaient avancer. Enfin.

-Je l'aime bien.

Ron regarda sa mère. Pansy venait de quitter la cuisine avec Cassiopée pour aller chercher quelque chose et sa mère en avait profité pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Je sais qui elle est mais vous voir tous les deux, enfin tous les quatre, c'est un vrai bonheur.

-Merci, m'man. C'est important pour moi.

-Je, j'ai envie de faire un grand repas. Vous viendriez ?

-Je sais pas, ce ne serait pas très prudent.

-Ron, voyons. On a hébergé Harry quand il y avait Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Je lui en parlerais. Et je verrais avec Werner.

-D'accord, ça lui fera du bien je pense, elle ne voit pas grand monde.

-Je sais. C'est pour la protéger.

-On peut pas protéger tout le monde tu sais. Ça me fait penser à Katie, comment va-t-elle ?

-Ça va, on a un peu l'impression qu'elle ne prend pas la mesure de l'incident, tu sais. Elle ne se rend pas compte… ou alors elle cache sa peur à Hermione et Tyler. Ils sont inquiets mais on a renforcé la protection chez Hermione et chez les garçons, elle est rarement seule maintenant alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter on va la protéger.

-Pauvre chérie, pourquoi il faut toujours que quelque chose se passe mal ?

Ron ne répondit pas et Pansy en profita pour réintégrer la cuisine. Elle était arrivée au milieu de la conversation et n'avait pas voulu les déranger. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Ron lui parla du diner au Terrier que le soir :

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Je sais pas, je serais là mes frères se débrouillent. Il y aura Hermione et on va augmenter les protections. Ça me ferait plaisir.

-Tu vas vraiment me présenter à toute ta famille ?

- Quoi, ça te fait peur ? Demanda Ron en souriant et en l'attrapant au passage.

-Un peu. Une foule de Weasley en face de moi…

-Il y aura Hermione, tu t'entends bien avec elle, non ?

-Hum, oui bien sûr mais c'est ton amie et c'est compliqué. D'accord pour le Terrier, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

Ron la regarda vaquer à la préparation du repas, se disant qu'il allait finalement accorder à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'ils étaient de retour : autoriser Malefoy à venir voir Pansy. Il était sûr qu'elle en serait contente.

.

Hermione passa la journée à naviguer entre le Ministère et l'hôpital, entre protéger sa sœur d'une folle anti-moldue et soigner ses patients. Aussi, quand elle arriva chez elle, elle était exténuée. Elle était contente que Katie soit chez Tyler – dont l'appartement avait été mis sous protection par Ron et Kingsley eux-mêmes. Elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Elle prit un long bain et en sortit à peine mieux. Elle fut à peine surprise de découvrir Drago qui l'attendait dans le salon. Elle le fusilla du regard tant qu'elle put et continua son chemin vers la cuisine où elle voulait se faire un thé. Il s'approcha pour bloquer sa sortie, l'air désolé.

-Tyler m'a dit pour Katie, ça va ?

-Oui, elle va bien.

-Je parlais de toi.

-Ça va, dit-elle froidement en voulant le contourner.

Drago lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'empêcher de passer. Il se sentait vraiment con. Et de ça, il n'en avait absolument pas l'habitude.

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je… on peut discuter ?

Hermione acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner à la fois son énervement et surtout son indifférence pendant ces quelques jours.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle d'un ton professionnel, recevant une œillade agacé de Drago.

-Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Drago se leva brusquement et la força à s'installer sur le canapé pour garder ses mains entre les tiennes.

-Écoute, je… j'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi. J'étais perdu la semaine dernière, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré prendre le temps, de réfléchir. De prendre du recul. J'ai… on m'a toujours dit quoi faire dans la vie. Quand j'étais jeune mais aussi à Poudlard. Dès que je faisais quelque chose, j'entendais la voix de mon père, de Rogue dans mes oreilles me dire quoi faire, comment me comporter. Et après c'était Tu-Sais-Qui, je me suis laissé porté. C'était lâche mais je connaissais que ça. Après la guerre… j'ai eu une année seul où j'ai pu bosser mes potions, avoir mon propre appart mais entre les procès, le mien, celui de mon père ma mère m'a poussé dans les bras d'Astoria. Je l'aimais bien, je me voyais avec elle mais j'avais jamais été amoureux à Poudlard. J'ai été attiré par des filles… mais amoureux. Non. Et je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ma f… d'Astoria. Et puis… je t'ai revu et… tout a changé je sais pas comment gérer ce que je ressens pour toi. Et la semaine dernière, je sais pas, j'ai voulu te mettre en colère, te tester, voir ce que tu ressentais. Parfois, ça me parait tellement… absurde nous deux. Je veux dire. Malefoy et Granger quoi ! Je sais pas si c'est le regard des autres ou quand toi tu vas t'apercevoir de la connerie que tu fais avec moi.

-Oh Drago ! Soupira Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, posant son front sur le sien, croisant son regard perdu mais si attendrissant.

-Attends, je veux pas dire que j'étais malheureux. Pas vraiment heureux, mais pas malheureux.

-Je sais. Écoute, bien sûr que c'est surprenant nous deux et bien sûr que ce n'est pas… évident forcément tous les jours et un peu difficile à gérer au début, apprendre à se connaitre, à accepter l'autre… mais c'est ainsi dans toute relation Drago. Tu n'as pas à te forcer, juste écouter ce que tu ressens. Et on s'en fiche des autres, du moment que nous, on sait ce qu'on ressent et que Chloé est d'accord avec ça.

-Comment tu fais, pour comprendre toujours tout ?

-Psychomagie, n'oublie pas, dit-elle, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

Toujours front contre front, ils passèrent un instant juste à se regarder dans les yeux avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Il la repoussa un peu :

-Je suis pardonné ?

-Tu l'es. Mais recommence pas sinon je vais m'énerver, promit-elle en montant sur ses genoux et en l'embrassant à son tour avant de murmurer : fais moi l'amour.

.

Laissant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, Madison réfléchissait. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient là ; c'était l'heure de faire un premier bilan. Le contact avec les Potter avaient été plutôt simple, presque trop. Elle se demandait si c'était parce qu'ils étaient des personnes de confiance, que son travail préparatoire pour s'inventer une vie avait été impeccable ou si les Potter et l'Ordre étaient trop confiants et donc naïfs. Il lui semblait facile d'avoir menti, d'avoir intégré l'Ordre et de les trahir ensuite. Elle évitait d'en parler à Harry parce qu'il était très susceptible vis-à-vis de ses parents et de son parrain et ne supportait aucune critique. Harry... Il s'était incroyablement détendu depuis qu'il était là, c'était indéniable. Il souriait beaucoup, riait parfois. Il arrivait maintenant à être naturel avec ses parents et cela était une grande joie pour Madison. Deux choses la gênaient néanmoins : si Harry allait bien, il ne parlait pas de ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie ; il voulait "profiter" de ses "vacances" sans entendre ce qu'elle voulait dire : ils étaient aussi là pour le "guérir". L'autre point et c'était lié au premier, c'était qu'il se braquait parfois avec elle. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid et cela commençait fortement à l'agacer. Depuis ce moment gênant où ils avaient fait une bataille de chatouilles - et Madison souriait toujours en repensant à ça, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le grand Harry Potter faire des chatouilles à qui que ce soit, et où - surtout - elle avait senti son excitation, il avait, semble-t-il, du mal à gérer ça. Parfois, il était détendu, gentil et ils étaient complices ; d'autres fois, il faisait tout pour ne pas la toucher, se renfermait dans un silence presque boudeur. Pourquoi ? Elle pensait qu'il était attiré par elle, et qu'il avait un mal fou à gérer ça. Surement à cause de son âge ; il avait plusieurs fois fait référence au fait qu'il la trouvait trop jeune. Pour Madison, cela ne changeait rien. Oui il était plus vieux qu'elle mais il était trop craquant pour qu'elle n'assume pas qu'elle-même le trouvait attirant. Ses yeux verts qui la faisaient fondre - même si elle les teintait d'une touche de marron quand il voyait les Potter, son sourire toujours surpris, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire. Et avec les nombreux massages qu'elle avait du lui faire, elle savait qu'il était très bien foutu. Madison sortit de la douche avec un sourire, se disant qu'elle devait rester concentrée. Il y avait un risque dans tous voyages à deux de commencer à avoir des sentiments pour l'autre, elle savait qu'elle devait l'accepter et qu'ils partiraient surement à la fin du voyage. C'était tout à fait banal.

Harry était dans le salon, en train de lire quelque chose qu'il voulu lui cacher quand il la vit arriver. Elle fit celle qui n'avait rien vu et prépara leur repas rapidement, des restes qu'ils avaient ramenés de chez Alice Londubat la veille. Ils mangèrent, en silence au début, sur la table basse.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Avant Ginny, tu es sorti avec beaucoup de filles à Poudlard ?

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Madison, toujours surpris de voir un regard aussi clair, ce bleu limpide.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Comme ça.

-Pas beaucoup non. Une en fait, admit-il sous son regard insistant.

-Qui ?

-Cho. Cho Chang.

-Connais pas. Elle fait quoi ?

-Elle travaille à Gringotts maintenant.

-Raconte.

-Raconte quoi ?

-Ben comme ça c'est passé et tout.

-Oh. Et bien, elle avait un an de plus que moi. Elle sortait avec Cédric Diggory et... après, on s'est retrouvé dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, tu sais et voilà.

-Comment ça s'est fini ?

-Elle était jalouse d'Hermione.

-Ah bon !

-Ouais, stupide, non ? On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer et puis une fois, voilà, on ne s'est plus jamais vraiment reparlé.

-Et après, Ginny ?

-Et après, Ginny.

Madison hocha la tête. A son avis, ça n'avait pas du aller bien loin avec cette Cho Chang. Il avait connu peu de filles, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait du mal à accepté ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il devait se sentir coupable par rapport à Ginny.

-Et toi ? Un petit copain ?

-Non, pas en ce moment.

-Pas en ce moment ?

-Hum.

-Allez quoi, tu sais quasiment tout de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir, tu peux bien m'en dire un peu.

-Y a pas grand chose à dire, je ne vois personne et ça fait quelques temps.

-Tes amis ne se posent pas de questions de savoir où tu es ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Ils savent que je bosse.

-Tu sais que... James et Sirius m'ont proposé d'intégrer l'Ordre, reprit Harry après un moment de silence.

-Tu as dis non ?

-J'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir. Quoi ! Je ne pouvais pas dire non de suite, je veux dire pourquoi je ne les aiderais pas avec tout ce que je sais ?

-C'est interdit, Harry, un point c'est tout !

Madison se leva brusquement et ramassa leurs assiettes et couverts. Harry la laissa faire, ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle. Il voulait intégrer l'Ordre, il était né pour ça, il pouvait les aider et cela le frustrait énormément de ne rien faire de ses journées. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester inactif. Il savait que cela faisait aussi parti du programme dans son cas mais cela devenait assez dur. Et être toujours en présence de Madison pouvait se révéler pesant. Pourtant, elle était quasi parfaite ; elle sentait comment il allait et agissait en conséquences. Elle pouvait être discrète comme drôle et chaleureuse. L'ennui, c'est qu'il pensait bien trop à elle et de manière tout à fait inappropriée. Elle était vraiment belle, si menue. La dernière fois dans la chambre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant excité, il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard lors de ses premiers émois amoureux. Il avait presque 35 ans, bon sang, et elle en avait juste 22 ! C'était tout à fait déplacé. De plus, il venait juste de se séparer de sa femme. Il détestait cette situation. Il aurait voulu en parler à Hermione mais c'était bien sûr impossible. Enfin, il prenait sur lui. Il avait le bonheur de découvrir la vie de ses parents et c'était un bonheur de les fréquenter. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits.

Madison se rassit face à lui, l'air décidé.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle doucement, je trouve que ta mère et Ginny se ressemblent drôlement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien elles sont assez grandes, rousses ; je crois qu'elles ont des points de caractère plutôt proches : dynamique, sûre d'elles...

-Et alors ?

-Alors rien, je m'étonne, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Je doute que ce soit tout, tu dis quoi, que je suis tombé amoureux de Ginny parce qu'elle ressemble à ma mère ?

-Je ne dis pas ça. Je pense néanmoins que cette ressemblance n'est pas anodine. Mais c'est tout à fait normal, on dit souvent qu'une femme se marie à son père. Dans le sens qu'elles se marient avec un homme qui leur ressemblent ; c'est parfois vrai chez les hommes. Ça ne renie en rien l'amour que tu av... que tu as pour Ginny. C'est normal, surtout puisque tu as perdu ta mère jeune. Bon, sinon, comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va.

-Sérieusement Harry.

-Sérieusement, ça va. Je suis... heureux de les voir.

-Tu devrais essayer de leur parler seul à seul, tu vois. Parler de ce que tu aimerais leur parler tout en évitant de tout dire. On est là depuis un mois, le maximum, c'est trois.

-Je sais. Et si un jour, quelqu'un qui ne veut plus repartir te fausse compagnie ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Je sais toujours où tu es, même quand tu sors seul.

-Comment ?

-Un sort qui nous lie. Quand tu sors, je prends la carte et je vois où tu vas.

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de la poche arrière de son jean et le lui montra ; ça ressemblait un peu à la carte du maraudeur mais juste pour lui, avec les indications sur des lieux très précis.

-Je savais pas.

-C'est dans ton contrat pourtant, tu ne l'as pas lu ?

-Si, vaguement. C'est pas un peu froissé ça ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant la carte.

Elle la lui prit des mains, le défroissa un peu pour le remettre dans sa poche de jean.

-Et alors ? Du moment qu'il fonctionne !

-Désolé, j'ai l'habitude... je suis ordonné, Ginny aussi et... Hermione encore plus.

-Je suis sûre que ton pote Ron ne l'est pas tant que ça ?

-C'est vrai.

-Et bien voilà, vois-moi comme ton pote Ron, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, ce qui le fit rire.

-Je vais avoir du mal, tu es beaucoup plus jolie.

Surprise, Madison ouvrit la bouche pour parler, touchée, mais se reprit en voyant la tête d'Harry. Il avait pâlit et semblait se trouver mal ; il était gêné de lui avoir dit ça. Nonchalamment, elle se leva, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et dit d'un ton léger :

-Merci ! T'es pas mal non plus !

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla dans sa chambre, espérant que sa sortie légère le détende un peu. Gamine, elle sautilla sur place. Il avait dit qu'elle était jolie ! Elle sourit tout en se mettant en pyjama. Elle trouvait ça craquant de le voir aussi gêné d'un si petit compliment -même s'il faisait énormément plaisir.

.

Harry lui, essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était pas grave, elle l'avait bien pris. Il fallait toujours qu'il aggrave tout, comme si un simple compliment pouvait changer le monde. Déprimé de ce qu'il était pour la première fois depuis des jours, il alla se coucher. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, il ne dormait toujours pas et se releva pour boire un verre d'eau. Il dû faire du bruit parce qu'alors qu'il était assis à la table, Madison vint le rejoindre.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-Non.

-Un problème ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

-Je, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant.

-Je sais.

-C'est, à cause, c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Ce que tu m'as dis ? Quoi, que j'étais jolie ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ça te gêne, tu me trouves moche en fait ?

-Non !

-Ben alors ?

-C'est inconvenant.

-C'est... oh Harry, on est plus au XIXe siècle, tu sais. Je veux dire, pour le "inconvenant". Et je vois pas en quoi ça l'est, c'était dans le contexte, ça m'a fait plaisir. Pourquoi ça te gêne ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-Tu, tu es trop jeune.

-Encore mon âge ? Mais c'est une obsession ma parole ! Pourquoi ça te gêne autant ? Je suis une adulte, je n'ai pas quinze ans non plus, j'en ai presque 23. 12 ans, ce n'est pas si énorme, surtout de nos jours.

-Je sais pas pourquoi j'en fais une montagne, mais je trouve ça... je trouve pas d'autres mots que inconvenant, désolé, donc je trouve ça inconvenant d'être attiré par toi.

-Parce que je suis jeune ? Harry, ce serait inconvenant si j'avais moins de 18 ans mais je suis majeure et j'ai déjà eu des relations avec des mecs, je suis pas non plus innocente alors ne t'embarrasse pas avec ça. Ok on s'attire mutuellement, et alors ? On habite ensemble, on n'est pas moche, c'est normal. Faut assumer, Harry. Assume tout ce que tu fais, ce que tu ressens ! Assume même de dire inconvenant ! Tu n'as pas à faire ce que les autres attendent de toi mais ce que toi tu veux. Faut vraiment que tu travailles dessus.

-J'essaie, dit-il.

Il fit un geste qu'il arrêta en chemin mais sous le regard insistant de Madison, il continua et lui prit la main tout en la remerciant.

-Mais de rien, fit-elle en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avait commencé. L'équipe d'Angleterre avait déjà joué et gagné deux matchs. Encore une semaine et s'ils arrivaient dans les deux premiers de leur groupe, ils passeraient en huitième de finale. Ils étaient bien partis pour. Ginny l'espérait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans sa vie. Peut-être le début de sa carrière, quand tout allait bien avec Harry. Ne penser qu'au quidditch lui faisait un bien fou. Elle pensait parfois aux autres mais elle en avait rarement le temps entre les matches, les entrainements et les conférences de presse obligatoires après chaque match, les réunions de l'équipe où tous parlaient du match, de ce qui allait ou non, de la stratégie pour leur prochain adversaire. Théo avait fini par choisir Tony et Ginny devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu tord celui-ci était encore meilleur que dans les entrainements, il avait du écouter les conseils de Théo parce qu'il faisait attention à l'équipe et en avait fini avec son comportement personnel de plus, jeune et avec un look de gendre parfait, il était la coqueluche de l'équipe.

Ginny avait hâte d'être au prochain match parce que ses frères allaient venir la voir. Elle savait qu'elle les avait déçus lors de sa séparation avec Harry mais malgré ça, elle savait aussi qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle. Elle pensa brièvement à Fred s'il avait été là, il aurait été le plus virulent face à ce divorce et sa liaison avec Théo. Elle essuya quelques larmes. Malgré les années, penser à son frère lui faisait toujours aussi mal, surtout penser qu'elle l'aurait déçu. Elle se reprit, ce n'était pas le temps de penser à des choses tristes il aurait été aussi très fier de sa réussite dans le quidditch, comme ses autres frères l'étaient et comme elle l'était de chacun d'eux. C'était une chance de les avoir. Remise de ces émotions, elle descendit dans le salon où l'équipe devait une nouvelle fois parler de stratégie. Elle croisa le regard de Théo, si brulant. Elle détourna le regard, toujours troublée. Depuis sa déclaration, il n'avait pas fait un geste déplacé à son égard mais elle comprenait maintenant ses regards. Elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer ça ni sa volonté de l'avoir pour lui après la coupe du Monde. Le voulait-elle ? Une petite voix lui disait que oui elle avait des sentiments pour lui elle le désirait, c'était certain. Mais c'était encore trop trouble pour avancer ou dire quoique ce soit. De toute façon, il l'avait dit : ils attendraient la fin de la Coupe du Monde avant de décider de quoi que ce soit.

.

_**"Mais que se passe-t-il chez nos héros"?**_

_La question doit se poser bel et bien alors que des arrestations massives viennent d'avoir lieu. Arrestations __pour les__ meurtres qui secouent notre communauté - ainsi que celle de la communauté moldue en moindre mesure - depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Si, au début, aucun lien n'avait été fait entre eux, il semblerait que ce soit le même groupuscule qui organise ses massacres comme celui de Noël dernier. _

_Mais que fait le chef des Aurors ? Nommé depuis moins de deux ans - approximativement à l'époque où les premiers meurtres __ont été__ recensés, notez bien - Harry Potter, notre Su__rv__ivant, notre Élu est parti pour une durée indéterminée. Mais où ? Ça, personne ne le sait ou plutôt, personne ne veut nous le dire ! Nous lui avons donn__é__ notre confiance et lui s'en va en plein milieu d'une enquête de la plus haute importan__ce__ ! D'accord, il n'a pas eu la vie facile. Sa femme vient de l'abandonner pour son entraîneur de Quidditch au vu et au su de tout le monde, leur mariage a été difficile avec des métiers prenants, la perte d'un bébé... mais est-ce la raison de son départ ? Heureusement son remplaçant, Werner, pourtant inconnu dans notre patrie, semble faire son boulot, lui, en arrêtant __c__es personnes qui é__taient__ connu__es__ depuis des mois ! Je dis bien : "des mois"! Pourquoi Potter ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Des questions sans réponse, en espérant son retour au plus vite... _

_Parlons de Ron Weasley, éternel second de Potter qui a disparu de la circulation pendant près d'un an ; apparemment après l'échec d'une mission où l'une de__s__ collaboratrices - ou maîtresse, __de__ Weasley, on ne sait jamais, a trouvé la mort. Cela nous semble très suspicieux surtout avec son retour il y a quelques jours à la fois dans notre communauté mais aussi directement à son travail. Sa mission était-elle vraiment terminée ou est-il parti pour enquêter ? Protéger quelqu'un ? Serait-il sur l'enquête depuis des mois ? Rien ne filtre au ministère mais nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous __le pourron__s._

_Passons à la seule fille du trio, notre charmante Hermione Granger, célèbre médicomage, qu'on n'a vu récemment dans les pages "Faits Divers" de notre journal puisqu'elle était le médecin de la pauvre petite Chloé Malefoy, brûlée par son oncle, abandonnée par sa mère incestueuse, fille et petite fille de deux célèbres Mangemorts. Et notre Miss Granger qui les fréquente beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faudrait puisque des sources sûres nous disent qu'ils sont amants ! Que fait notre héroïne avec un ancien Mangemort ? Comme sa meilleure amie - Ginny Weasley Potter avec Théo Nott, même s'il n'a jamais été accusé de quoique ce soit, ses parents l'étaient bien, eux. Chère Hermione qui laisse son adorable petite sœur moldue - qui est active dans notre communauté puisqu'elle assiste socialement des patients de Sainte Mangouste où sa sœur travaille - avec Tyler Nott, frère de Théo, et fils des mêmes Mangemorts près-cité__s__. _

_Où va le monde ? Où vont nos héros ?_

_Beaucoup vont nous dire qu'ils ont changé. Que M. Malefoy est devenu un père accompli et un grand maitre de potion, que Théodore Nott amène notre équipe à la victoire de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch __que nous n'avons__ pas gagné depuis 54 ans. Néanmoins, comment oublier des années de haine à Poudlard ? Comment oublier les actes de M. Malefoy qui est, quand même, responsable de la mort de notre cher Dumbledore, __en faisant__ entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard ! Et responsable, surement, de nombreuses autres choses !_

_En tout cas, espérons que chacun se protège assez pour ne pas voir une autre guerre arriver. _

.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, alors ? Encore un long chapitre ! La famille des Nott s'agrandit, Drago se met à jour (l'est-y pas chou ?) et Harry et Madison… ah que je les aime lol**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**A jeudi, bisous bisous ! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ben j'ai mal à la gorge c'est nul et pi j'ai fais un cauchemar horrible et j'arrive pas à m'en remettre lol oui je raconte un peu ma vie, privilège de l'auteur lol ! **

**Bref, merci encore pour vos reviews je viens de calculer et je terminerai de poster le 11 juillet, dingue hein ! Faut que j'avance bien sur ma nouvelle fic pour la mettre de suite xD Bon j'arrête de blablater… **

**Guest : merci beaucoup contente que tu ais compris Drago xD**

**Scpotter : merci bcp ! et oui pauvre Harry, il a du mal lol ! Hum, j'aime ton hypothèse sur celle qui s'occupe des meurtres…**

**Aurélie L. : merci bcp ! et oui pas de suite, désolée, je suis pas forte en lemon, j'ai pas osé dans une prochaine fic j'essaie, promis xD imagine les détails lol ! Et oui Astoria est… a des problèmes lol ! **

**Silver snake : merci ! Vi, c'est tou, les détails, faut les imaginer, j'ai pas osé, je crois pas être très forte en écriture de lemon mais j'essaierais dans ma prochaine fic, je l'ai « promis » à une ou deux lol Lui faire des enfants, ils en sont pas encore là ! Pour l'article, non, c'est pas Skeeter mais une de ses descendantes, c'est sur lol ! Moi bizarre ? Bon peut être un peu ! merci encore, bises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 32**

C'est le froid qui l'a réveilla. Hermione se tourna et bloqua un instant en reconnaissant Drago à ses côtés. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage tandis que son cœur s'accélérait. Elle venait de coucher avec Drago Malefoy ! Qui l'eut cru ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait raison quand il disait qu'il était difficile de mettre de côté cette haine et ce mépris qu'ils avaient ressenti l'un pour l'autre pendant des années pour laisser place à des sentiments plus tendres, plus amoureux. Mais la veille, ils avaient bien réussi. Hermione n'avait jamais connu un homme comme lui ; cette nuit avec lui avait été totalement magique. Il avait été à la fois tendre et dur, doux et impitoyable. Elle se doutait bien que faire l'amour avec lui -et elle le lui avait demandé ! - serait incomparable avec ce qu'elle avait connu ; elle avait aimé Ron et Matt mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment pour Drago. Comme tout le monde, en dormant, il avait un air vulnérable, un air qu'on lui voyait rarement. Elle se redressa pour sortir du lit et vit une longue cicatrice sur son bras ; elle l'effleura doucement. La marque des ténèbres n'était plus rien depuis que Voldemort avait disparu mais ses sbires en auraient la marque toute leur vie. Elle se leva et enfila un t-shirt et sortit de la chambre pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit Drago derrière elle mais se détendit quand il l'enlaça et lui embrassa le cou.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

Mais c'était le cas, pensa Drago. Dès qu'elle était sortie du lit, il l'avait senti et il s'était réveillé. Il resserra son étreinte et il sourit contre elle quand il la sentit se reposer contre lui. Il avait rarement été aussi heureux avec une femme...

-Je vais pouvoir me vanter auprès des mes amis Serpentard d'avoir mis une Gryffondor dans mon lit, lança-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Elle se retourna vivement et lui lança un coup de poing dans le ventre, assez léger pour qu'il n'ait pas mal. Après un instant de doute, il remarqua la lueur amusée dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Attention à ce que MES amis Gryffondors pourraient te faire.

-Quoi, tu crois que j'ai peur de tes gryffons ?

-Tu devrais, ils sont Aurors, je te rappelle.

-Par Salazar, j'ai peur ! Se moqua Drago en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Hermione l'embrassa mais ne cessa pas de sourire.

-T'es bête, lui murmura-t-elle.

Drago sourit à son tour et approfondit le baiser ; elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se presser contre lui et il gémit. Elle allait le rendre fou. Qui aurait pu penser qu' Hermione Granger était aussi passionnée ?

.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Devant lui, Hermione trépignait comme une gamine. Il haussa le sourcil, surpris.

-Je peux voir la surprise moi ? Demanda Chloé, qui dessinait à côté de lui.

-Peut-être après ! Lança Hermione. Viens, faut qu'on transplane.

-Pourquoi Chloé ne peut pas venir ?

-Parce que c'est pour toi la surprise !

-Moi aussi je veux une surprise, bouda Chloé pour le jeu.

-Chacun son tour, lança Drago en tirant la langue ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Méfiant, il lui donna la main pour qu'elle puisse le faire transplaner sur le lieu de la surprise. Ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine qu'il ne connaissait pas et jeta un œil partout.

-Ron, je suis là ! Cria-t-elle.

-Tu m'as emmené chez ton ex ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ; elle voyait Ron presque tous les jours et Drago n'en était pas vraiment content, préférant le voir comme un ex que comme son meilleur ami. Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire : cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient "ensemble" et tout se passait pour le mieux. Chloé et lui étaient chez elle la plupart du temps et c'était un bonheur de les retrouver tous les soirs en rentrant du travail.

-J'arrive ! Fit Ron alors qu'il était en bas des marches.

Drago se retourna pour voir Weasley entrer et fut surpris de voir une autre personne à ses côtés, une autre personne toute aussi surprise que lui l'était.

-Pansy ?

-Par Merlin ! Drago !

Pansy regarda Ron d'un air ému, se retenant de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Derrière Drago, Hermione était aux anges.

-Qu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bafouilla Drago alors qu'elle s'approchait.

-Longue histoire ! C'est, je suis tellement contente de te voir !

-Roo, mais faites vous un câlin ! Intervint Hermione.

-Les Serpentards ne se font pas de câlin, Hermione, fit Drago sérieusement, la faisant de nouveau lever les yeux au ciel.

Néanmoins, Pansy en profita pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes comme elle le pouvait. Elle l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir tandis qu'Hermione préparait le thé.

-Raconte-moi ! Je, c'est fou...

-Je sais. Je... comment dire, j'ai deux enfants.

-Deux ?

-Oui, enfin tu connais déjà Cassiopée. Et j'ai eu Gabriel aussi, il a 10 mois. Je, quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai su que c'était un garçon et je ne voulais pas que Jason... c'est... je peux tout dire ? Demanda Pansy en se tournant vers Ron, soudain hésitante

-Oui, si ça se passe mal, c'est Hermione qui prend, déclara Ron sérieusement avant de sourire. Elle se porte garante pour toi, vieux.

-Jason donc ?

-Il est plus ou moins responsable de tous ces meurtres, tu sais. Et je savais qu'ils organisaient quelque chose, ils le faisaient souvent chez nous alors j'ai pris le maximum de renseignements et je suis venue demander de l'aide et de la protection du Ministère.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir ?

-Cela faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas vu, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre et puis je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger, je veux dire, tu as un enfant et en plus, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été le moment, cela me semblait plus raisonnable. Et c'est Ron qui s'est occupé de mon dossier on va dire. J'étais protégée par plusieurs personnes jusqu'à ce qu'on nous découvre, on est reparti dans une autre maison où seul Ron était là et Jason nous a quand même découvert et voilà. En gros.

-Et bien, et tu le savais depuis le début ? Demanda Drago à Hermione qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Quasiment oui.

-Je croyais que Potter et Weasley te disaient rien de leur mission.

-Ça dépend lesquelles, admit Hermione. Mais j'en savais très peu, enfin juste l'identité de Pansy bon après j'ai fait les liens avec ce qu'il se passait dans les journaux. C'était dur quand tu me parlais d'elle de rien te dire et...

-Tu parlais de moi ? Demanda Pansy, surprise mais touchée.

-Oui, il s'inquiétait, fit Hermione, quoi ? C'est vrai et puis ça nous a aidés, enfin ça les a aidés quand tu m'as dit qu'on te suivait, enfin avec Blaise et Millie, j'ai pu le dire à Harry et ils ont suivi ceux qui vous suivaient, et ça a fait avancer les choses !

-J'arrive pas à le croire, fit Drago en secouant la tête mais avec le sourire. Alors, tes enfants ?

-Je vais les chercher ! Dit Ron en se levant et en faisant un signe à Hermione.

Ils les laissèrent tous les deux le temps d'aller chercher les enfants.

-Et tu vas bien ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui.

-Ron, hein ? Soupira-t-il.

-Ça fait un an qu'on vit ensemble, tu sais, et puis bon, toi et Hermione... j'ai lu les journaux.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

-Comment va ta fille ? C'est juste horrible ce qui lui est arrivé ! Et Astoria, je l'ai toujours détesté celle là !

-Elle... ça dépend des jours en fait, elle se fait pas du tout à ses brûlures mais on avance bien sur les potions, j'espère que celle-ci marchera.

-J'en suis sûre. Et Blaise ?

-Il va épouser Millie.

-Quoi !

-Elle est revenue il y a quoi, un an ? Le coup de foudre, ils sont passés par toutes les étapes, tu verrais Blaise ! Il est vraiment amoureux. Millie serait heureuse de te revoir, elle a bien changé. Par contre Daphné... elle est partie. Et on ne se parlait plus vraiment.

-Et Théo ? J'ai lu... hum... tout ça.

-Ouais, ben il souffre pas mal à cause de cette... enfin je vais pas dire du mal d'elle ici.

-Ouais, tu pourrais te faire massacrer ! Pauvre Théo.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment là et tout le monde se figea un instant. Cassiopée rompit l'instant gênant en sautant sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Voici Cassiopée. Cass, voici Drago, un vieil ami de maman !

-Par Salazar, c'est ton portrait craché à cet âge là ! Merlin que tu as grandi, je t'ai vu tout bébé, tu sais !

-Ah bon ! Hermione m'a dit que tu avais une fille de mon âge, je peux la voir ?

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le regard noir de Drago.

- Je sais qu'elle a été blessée, je dirais rien je te jure ! Mais je m'ennuie toute seule, j'ai jamais eu d'amies !

-Elle te ressemble aussi, morigéna Drago. On verra. Montre-moi ce bébé, dit-il en se levant et se rapprochant de Ron qui tenait Gabriel.

-Doucement, fit Ron.

-J'ai eu une fille Weasley, je sais tenir un bébé.

Drago prit sans problème Gabriel dans ses bras, le levant un peu au dessus de sa tête, ce qui fit rire le bébé, avant de le prendre tout contre lui, à l'aise.

-Il est adorable.

-Merci, fit Pansy, rayonnant de fierté. J'ai hâte de voir ta fille.

Drago la fusilla du regard à son tour.

-Je pourrais aller la chercher, proposa Hermione, tout sourire.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille.

-Laisse moi faire, je ne la forcerais pas, tu sais que personne n'en est capable de toute façon.

-D'accord.

A peine dit, Hermione transplana. La tête de Drago, très renfrogné, fit rire Ron et Pansy.

-Elle est intenable, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ça, quand elle a quelque chose en tête, se moqua Ron, récoltant un nouveau regard assassin de la part de Malefoy.

-Jason ne sait donc pas que c'est un garçon ?

-Il s'en doute vu que je suis partie... mais il ne l'a jamais vu.

-Comment tu as fait pour accoucher ?

-C'est Ron.

Drago était béat de surprise. Ron rit de nouveau.

-J'avais pas le choix, elle a attendu le dernier moment pour me le dire !

-Pff ! T'as jamais voulu d'autres enfants toi ? Tu aimes tant les bébés.

-Astoria ne voulait pas ; l'accouchement a été terrible pour elle.

-Pauvre petite fleur, se moqua Pansy, enfin tant mieux d'un côté.

-Je vais peut-être rentrer... Hermione met du temps et Chloé...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, elles étaient toutes les deux là. Chloé s'avança vers son père, un peu hésitante. Elle reconnut Ron qui était déjà venu plusieurs fois chez Hermione et qui n'avait eu aucune réaction à ses cicatrices. En face de son père, une belle femme brune et une petite fille de son âge, celle avec qui Hermione voulait qu'elle devienne amie. Drago fit les présentations et Chloé sourit rapidement avant de remarquer le bébé dans les bras de son père.

-Oh ! Qu'il est mignon !

Elle s'approcha de lui, elle aurait voulu lui faire un bisou mais n'osa pas faire un geste. Cassiopée s'était approchée et caressa la joue de son petit frère.

-Tu peux le caresser si tu veux, il adore ça ! Il s'appelle Gabriel.

-Je peux pas, fit Chloé en montrant ses mains, toutes brûlées, ce serait pas agréable pour lui.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Ça dépend.

-Tu veux venir jouer dans ma chambre ? Ron l'a repeinte en rose comme je voulais, elle est trop belle !

-Je peux ? Demanda Chloé.

-Bien sûr, répondit Drago avec un sourire

Cassiopée sautilla jusqu'à l'escalier. Plus calme, Chloé la suivit, impatiente. Ils ne les revirent plus de l'après-midi. Pansy les obligea à rester manger et c'est tard qu'ils rentrèrent chez Hermione, Chloé à moitié endormie dans les bras de son père.

-Elle est super Cassie, je pourrais la revoir demain ?

-Bien sûr, quand tu veux.

-C'était génial, merci, dit-elle alors qu'il la bordait dans le lit de Katie.

-Je t'aime ma puce.

-Moi aussi, papa.

Drago retrouva Hermione qui rangeait leurs affaires. Il l'enlaça, la tête dans son cou.

-Merci, merci pour tout. Revoir Pansy et pour Chloé, elle était radieuse avec Cassiopée.

-De rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça.

Drago aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses mais il n'y arrivait pas encore ; aussi, il l'embrassa pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle.

.

Avec un sourire, Harry écoutait son père et ses amis parler autour d'une bière. C'était toujours une sensation étrange d'être là autour d'eux. Aujourd'hui, pour une fois, ils étaient entre hommes. Harry se sentait parfois bien trop vieux avec eux mais ils n'en avaient que faire et cela le remplissait de joie. Les discussions passaient de la simplicité d'un match de quidditch à des missions de l'Ordre. Dès qu'il le put, il s'isola avec James, comme le lui avait conseillé Madison mais il avait toujours du mal à commencer la conversation.

-Alors, tu as pensé à notre proposition ? D'intégrer l'Ordre ?

-Oui.

-On sait que tu cherches ton frère mais cela pourra t'aider d'avoir des liens dans l'Ordre.

-Madison... s'inquiète.

-Pourtant, elle est dans l'ordre, elle. D'accord en tant que traductrice mais quand même. Elle doit bien comprendre qu'on est en guerre, non ?

-Oui.

-Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Pour ne pas combattre ? J'adore Madison mais elle ne devrait pas être aussi ferme et...

-C'est compliqué.

-Écoute Harry. Avec Lily, on en a parlé et on sait bien que vous nous cachez quelque chose. Vous avez très bien couvert vos traces et je ne pense pas que vous soyez des Mangemorts...

-Non !

-N'empêche, vous n'êtes pas ce que vous dites que vous êtes, peu importe du moment que vous ne nous trahissez pas.

-Jamais, souffla Harry.

-On est d'accord. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi Madison refuse ? Vous êtes ensemble au moins ?

-Oui ! Je,

-Tu as l'air d'hésiter quand tu es avec elle...

-C'est juste que... son âge, je me demande parfois si... ce que dirait mes parents de notre différence d'âge.

-Du moment que tu l'aimes, je pense qu'ils seraient ravi. Madison est une fille bien, ça se sent.

-Oui, je...

-James ! Harry ! Une attaque à Luton. Franck a besoin d'aide !

-On arrive ! Cria James. Tu viens ?

-Je te suis, dit Harry.

.

Madison était en train de lire quand Alice transplana dans l'appartement. Surprise, elle se leva…

-Oh Madison !

-Quoi, c'est Harry ?

Madison se jeta sur la carte. Par Merlin, il était au milieu de nulle part !

-Franck a été attaqué, ils sont allés l'aider, je suis venue voir si tu le savais et si...

-Il est parti SE BATTRE ? Cria Madison, furieuse. Où ? Merde !

-Madi...

-Où ? Voldemort y est ?

Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle avait dit, deux Mangemorts étaient là : le tabou ! Alice se battait déjà. Madison n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa baguette. Alice la vit valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Rageuse, elle envoya les deux Mangemorts au sol et courut près de Madison pour transplaner au Quartier Général.

-Madison ? Madison ?!

.

Quand Harry revint de la bataille, il était exténué mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant, aussi utile. Ils avaient aidé Franck sans problème.

-Tu t'es bien battu, Harry ! Lança James et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté.

-Oh Harry!

-Alice?

-C'est Madison! C'est ma faute, je suis allée la voir pour lui dire et elle s'est énervée, elle a dit le tabou !

-Quoi ? Elle, elle va bien ?

-Elle est encore inconsciente, ça va aller, heureusement Ethan était là et l'a soigné. Je suis désolée.

-Je, où elle est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Alice et Lily l'accompagnèrent, concernées. Harry s'approcha du lit et il lui effleura le visage. Alice lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, la voix tremblante, se sentant plus que coupable.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Alice. Je, je vais rester avec elle.

Harry passa la nuit auprès de Madison, toujours inconsciente. Il ne se réveilla qu'au petit matin, en entendant James et Lily parler sur le pas de la porte. Attentif, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-Je m'inquiète.

-Je sais Lil'. Elle va s'en sortir.

-Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Je sais. J'ai parlé à Harry un peu hier. Avant l'attaque...

-Ah ?

-Il n'a pas nié quand je lui ai dit qu'on pensait qu'il mentait sur eux. Mais il m'a promis que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre. Je sais pas pourquoi je lui fais autant confiance.

-Je sais, c'est fou, je ressens la même chose. On sait qu'on doit être prudent mais ils sont vraiment attachants.

-Toi qui doutais qu'il aime Madison ; à le voir rester auprès d'elle aussi inquiet...

-Oui. Je crois pas qu'il en soit conscient toutefois.

-C'est pas toujours évident d'accepter ses sentiments, regarde toi, tu as mis des années à comprendre que j'étais l'homme de ta vie.

Lily rigola doucement en donnant un léger coup de poing dans le ventre de James. Oh oui elle avait mis du temps mais l'amour était une chose importante dont il fallait prendre soin avec précaution. Elle espérait fortement que ces deux là s'en sortent quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle ils sont venus ici. Lily et James s'en allèrent, laissant Harry en proie au doute. Il finit par se lever pour aller grignoter quelque chose pendant qu'un médicomage de l'ordre venait veiller sur Madison. Quand il revint, il croisa Alice dans le couloir, un peu affolée.

-Elle est réveillée !

Harry la dépassa et courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. En effet, Madison était réveillée, assise au bord du lit. Le médicomage lui prenait ses constantes, Lily et Alice auprès du lit. Harry tenta de croiser le regard de Madison mais elle semblait concentrée sur le médicomage. Dès que celui-ci partit, lui assurant qu'elle irait bien mieux très vite avec les potions fortifiantes, Harry fonça vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit par entourer son corps de ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il se recula un peu et Lily et Alice en profitèrent pour s'éclipser en assurant à Madison qu'elles étaient heureuses de la voir réveillée. Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Madison croisa enfin son regard ; Harry baissa la tête en la voyant si pleine de colère.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire une telle chose ? S'exclama-t-elle en contrôlant sa voix.

-Je, je suis désolé, bafouilla Harry, surpris par la colère dans sa voix.

-Et pourquoi es-tu désolé au juste ?

Harry croisa de nouveau le regard sombre de Madison ; il réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas en colère parce qu'elle avait été blessée mais parce qu'il avait été se battre.

-Tu peux pas me demander de rester là alors que mes ... parents, amis, ce que tu veux vont se battre.

-On va devoir rentrer, Harry.

-Non ! S'il te plait, non, il ne s'est rien passé de...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et si tu avais sauvé quelqu'un sans le savoir et par ce geste, remis TOUTE notre histoire sans dessus-dessous ?

-Je...

-C'est inadmissible, Harry ! Je suis obligée de ...

-Non, s'il te plait, il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ? Tu, on peut pas repartir maintenant !

-Tu n'imagines pas une seconde tout ce qui aurait pu se passer ! S'énerva Madison, tu vas recommencer et je peux pas te le permettre, Harry. Je peux perdre mon boulot et toute ma réputation à peine ma carrière commencée ! Tu t'en fiches ? On n'est pas là pour que tu te battes...

-C'est toi qui comprends pas, Madi ! Je, je sais me battre, je pouvais pas... si quelqu'un était mort, je m'en serais voulu.

-Mais pour nous, c'est déjà passé, on peut PAS changer le passé, Harry !

-J'ai rien changé...

-Ça, tu n'en sais rien ! Il peut y avoir des conséquences que tu n'imagines pas, et imagine si tu étais mort ?

-Et alors ? Laissa échapper Harry.

Il ne vit pas la main de Madison partir ; elle frappait déjà sa joue avec force. La bouche ouverte, il se contenta de la fixer pendant de longues secondes avant de porter sa main à sa joue qui rougissait déjà sous la force de la gifle. Personne ne l'avait jamais frappé ; pas comme ça ; des bagarres bien sûr mais une gifle d'une femme qui comptait pour lui... jamais. Elle n'était même pas désolée, il le vit dans ses yeux, elle était furieuse.

-Ne dis plus JAMAIS une chose pareille Harry ! JAMAIS ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Pense un peu aux autres ! Tu crois que tes amis, ils réagiraient comment si jamais tu mourrais ? Comme ça, qui plus est ? Dans une guerre que tu as déjà fait ? Pour un monstre que tu as déjà battu ? Hermione, Ron, Ginny, toute la famille de Ron qui t'aime comme sa propre famille !

-Arrête !

-Et Luna et merde, toute la communauté sorcière qui croit en toi encore et toujours ?

-Mad...

-Et moi ! Comment tu penses que je pourrais me sentir si tu mourrais ? Déjà parce que je t'aime beaucoup mais aussi parce que tu es mon boulot ? Je dis quoi pour expliquer que je rentre sans toi ? Oh ben désolé, ce CRETIN s'est battu dans une guerre finie pour tout le monde et il s'en fichait de vivre ou non.

-Arrête, j'ai compris.

-Tu me fiches en l'air, Harry, voilà ! Et pas que professionnellement, comment tu veux que je m'en remette après ? Je suis responsable de toi, Harry, responsable !

-OK, Madie, ok dit-il plus fort, pour la stopper. Je suis désolé, reprit-il en posant une main sur sa joue dans un geste de tendresse.

Mais Madison repoussa violemment sa main. Il cru qu'elle allait de nouveau le frapper mais au lieu de ça, elle fondit en larmes. Désemparé, Harry la regarda un instant sans faire un geste avant de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa de nouveau.

-Non ! Je suis responsable et j'ai été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! J'avais même pas ma baguette.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

-J'ai dit le tabou, Harry ! J'ai été stupide.

-Mais non, ça m'est arrivé à moi aussi. Le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien.

-Alice aurait pu mourir à cause de moi.

-Elle est forte.

-Et pas moi !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je v...

-Je sais mais moi je le dis, je suis incapable de me défendre.

-Ça s'apprend, Madi. Parce que nous on a été confronté à ça... mais tes erreurs, d'autres les ont fait. Mon père... il est mort parce qu'il n'avait pas pris sa baguette ; il aurait pu se défendre sinon. J'ai déjà prononcé le tabou, Hermione a été torturée à cause de ça. L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien.

Madison secoua la tête en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se sentait trop stupide. Harry pouvait bien essayer de la consoler, elle savait qu'elle faisait plein d'erreurs dans cette mission. Elle était bien trop dangereuse et elle n'était visiblement pas de taille. Harry la reprit dans ses bras ; elle tenta de le repousser mais il tient bon.

-Laisse-moi faire, lui demanda-t-il et elle cessa de lutter pour pleurer un peu contre lui.

Harry se rendit compte que c'était plaisant de sentir qu'il pouvait consoler quelqu'un ; la sentir vulnérable contre lui le faisait se sentir plus fort. Pas qu'il voulait la voir vulnérable... mais Ginny était un roc, elle ne pleurait jamais et il avait toujours admiré ça chez elle. Mais il comprenait que ça avait pu lui manquer ; il aurait aimé être son pilier, il aurait aimé que, parfois, elle se repose un peu sur lui pour ses problèmes et ses états d'âmes.

.

Katie sortit de la chambre de Tyler, nauséeuse. Elle tomba sur Adam qui sortait de la sienne ; ils parurent chacun surpris et Katie s'avança en tanguant dangereusement sur ses jambes. Elle sentit la main d'Adam lui prendre le bras.

-Hey, ça va Katie ? Tu es toute blanche ?

-Je, pas trop, faut... toilettes, dit-elle en le repoussant et se grattant le bras. Mal au bras.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse y aller, la porte d'Adam s'ouvrit de nouveau. Katie en resta bouche bée et oublia pendant quelques secondes son mal être.

-Amy ? Qu... oh dieu...

Elle courut aux toilettes, poussant Victoire qui sortait à son tour de la chambre - tout le monde s'était décidé à se lever en même temps apparemment. Elle eut juste le temps de rabattre la cuvette avant de vomir et de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Victoire appela Teddy en criant et s'agenouilla près de Katie.

-Katie, Katie !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Tyler, alerté par les cris. Katie ?

-Elle doit être malade.

- Jette-lui un peu d'eau sur le visage, proposa Amy.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle avant de fixer Adam d'un drôle d'air ; Adam leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle avait mal au bras, dit-il pour éviter qu'on ne l'incendie trop du regard.

Victoire remonta la manche de Katie : une large coupure vrillait son bras ; une large coupure visiblement très infectée. Infection qui n'avait rien de moldue.

-Vous devriez sortir, proposa Victoire, je vais rester avec elle, la réveiller et on la ramènera chez elle.

-Je, commença Tyler.

Victoire lui fit des gros yeux et regarda les autres avant de leur intimer de sortir.

-Je peux t'aider, proposa Amy.

-Non, je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Adam tira Amy de force dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

-J'aurais pu l'aider.

-Tu sais comment elle est, super protectrice de Kat.

-Oui enfin je suis aussi son amie à Katie. Tu es gêné ? Qu'il nous ait vus ?

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, fit Adam en l'enlaçant, pourquoi je serais gêné ?

-Ils faisaient tous des têtes bizarres.

-Ils s'inquiétaient pour Katie et puis ils devaient quand même être surpris de te voir là.

Amy acquiesça, sceptique, et continua de s'habiller.

.

Dans la salle de bain, Victoire avait attendu que Amy parte pour rappeler Teddy et Tyler, rhabillés.

- Amenez-la chez Hermione ! Dit-elle. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Non. Enfin, ma tante ? Je sais pas, je ne vois que ça. J'y vais.

Tyler la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras ; elle gémit, comme si elle souffrait ; cela lui broya le cœur mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir Il transplana. Teddy l'avait fait en même temps et il alla réveiller Hermione. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir Malefoy mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils arrivèrent, Hermione, rouge d'embarras et Drago toujours aussi impassible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je sais pas, fit Tyler, blanc comme un linge.

-Regarde son bras ! Elle se sentait pas bien apparemment, elle a vomi et elle est tombée comme ça.

-Par Merlin ! Son bras.

-Ça pourrait être ma tante ? Elle, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait été touchée ! S'énerva Tyler.

-Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. Drago ? Tu la prends.

-Je peux...

-Ça va aller, fit Drago. On se retrouve à Sainte Mangouste.

Tyler acquiesça et les laissa passer dans la cheminée en premier.

.

A l'appartement, Amy sortit de la chambre pour prendre des nouvelles de Katie mais tout le monde était déjà parti.

-Comment ils ont fait ? Demanda-t-elle à Adam qui arrivait.

-Ils ont du se dépêcher.

-J'ai rien entendu, bon on va pouvoir les rattraper pour aller chez elle, ce n'est pas loin. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Adam la suivit le plus lentement possible, pour leur laisser le temps d'aller à Sainte Mangouste. Amy lui lança un regard bizarre mais attendit patiemment. Adam se doutait qu'il allait se faire engueuler mais il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Rien dans le code de la magie n'interdisait à un jeune sorcier - ou vieux d'ailleurs - de sortir avec une moldue qui ne connaissait rien à la magie. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il aimait bien Amy. Dès qu'il l'avait vu à la soirée, il avait craqué. Il avait fait en sorte de se trouver dans le même bar qu'elle et voilà ; Elle avait, elle aussi, succombé à son charme ravageur - dit en toute modestie. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Katie allait faire un malaise devant elle et avoir une infection sorcière quand même ! Il n'avait rien à se reprocher... Il allait néanmoins se faire engueuler...

Comme il s'y attendait, à l'appartement, il n'y avait personne. Déprimée, Amy jura et tenta d'appeler Katie sur son portable. Elle se doutait bien qu'un truc clochait autour de ses amis ; déjà ils n'avaient pas de portables. Mais là ! Pourquoi personne ne l'avait attendu ?

-On va prendre un petit-déjeuner ? On va attendre pas loin, ils vont bien revenir, ça doit être une indigestion, rien d'autre.

Amy le suivit, la tête ailleurs.

.

A Sainte Mangouste, Katie avait été prise en charge dès leur arrivée. Hermione avait voulu y aller mais son collègue avait refusé, elle était trop paniquée. Drago avait du finalement intervenir pour la calmer, lui promettant que ce n'était surement pas grave. Teddy, Tyler et Victoire étaient assis, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles.

-Teddy ? Tu peux aller prévenir Ron ? Demanda soudain Hermione, qu'il prévienne Werner, on sait jamais.

-T'avais rien vu ? Demanda doucement Victoire à Tyler.

-Non, enfin la semaine dernière, j'ai vu qu'elle était coupée, c'était léger et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était pris une porte, j'ai pas réfléchi, et... je l'ai pas revu bras nu depuis Et vu qu'il fait froid, je suis sûr qu'elle a tout fait pour le cacher !

Tyler était furieux ; comment avait-elle pu lui cacher une telle chose ? Surtout que cela faisait au moins deux jours qu'elle couvait quelque chose ; elle avait bien du voir que son bras n'allait pas bien ! Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, fatigué. Il accueillit avec plaisir la main de Victoire sur son épaule ; celle-ci voyait bien qu'il s'en voulait et elle trouvait ça inutile. Katie pouvait se montrer très rusée quand elle le voulait et si elle avait décidé de ne rien dire, elle ne dirait rien.

Enfin, alors que Ron venait d'arriver, le médicomage sortit pour leur dire qu'elle était hors de danger.

-Quelques jours de plus et ça aurait été plus grave ! C'est fou qu'elle n'ait rien dit. Faites attention à elle. Je lui ai déjà fait la leçon. Vous pouvez aller la voir, par deux maximum et pas plus de cinq minutes, elle a besoin de se reposer, elle est plus fragile que nous.

Hermione rentra directement dans la chambre. Les trois ados se regardèrent. Victoire allait proposer à Tyler d'y aller mais il leur tourna le dos et partit sans rien dire. Victoire se coula contre Teddy.

-Il est furieux.

-Et moi donc ! Fit Teddy, elle va m'entendre ! Je comprends pourquoi elle ne veut pas le dire à Tyler mais à nous ! On ira tous les deux ; il ira plus tard.

Discret, Drago avait suivi Tyler en le voyant partir ; il le retrouva dans une cour de l'hôpital, assis, la tête dans les mains. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller, dit-il.

-Comment tu le sais ? Et si Malika revient ? Et si ma mère revient ?

-On va la protéger, ok ? Hermione est l'une des plus grandes sorcières et elle connait plein d'aurors. Hermione ne la laissera pas sans protection.

-C'est ma faute.

-Mais non, voyons. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta famille est cinglée. Tu en as parlé à Théo ?

-Non, le fais pas, je ne veux pas gâcher son entrainement.

-Ok, allez viens, je suis sûr qu'elle a hâte de te voir.

Drago le pressa de se lever et, à contrecœur, Tyler le suivit. Victoire et Teddy venaient de sortir de la chambre ; Hermione était en grande conversation avec Weasley et Werner. Aussi, il entra dans la chambre. Katie ouvrit les yeux quand il entra, sourit mais baissa le regard. Il s'assit auprès du lit et elle se redressa comme elle pouvait.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Tu peux pas savoir, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Me fais plus jamais ça, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-Je voulais pas encore être cette fragile petite moldue, fit Katie en se mettant à pleurer. Parce que tu en aurais fait tout un drame et au début c'était rien et après je savais plus comment le dire. Je suis désolée.

-Katie, tu es fragile, je sais que ça t'énerve mais il faut que tu l'acceptes.

-Je suis fragile pour vous mais c'est agaçant tu sais, je me suis jamais vu comme ça. Et tu ne me voyais pas comme ça avant et maintenant...

-Maintenant quoi ?

-Si tu m'aimes plus parce que je suis si fragile ? Au moins, tes ex, elles peuvent se défendre contre ta famille !

-Kat, je t'aime, ça va pas changer.

-T'en sais rien ça. Regarde Harry et Ginny, ils s'aimaient et...

-ça n'a rien à voir et moi je sais que je t'aime et je te vois pas fragile ; juste avec ma famille. Mais c'est comme ça partout non, les familles font toujours des siennes. Pleure pas.

-Je pleure pas, nia-t-elle en se coulant contre lui.

-Repose-toi maintenant.

-Tu restes ?

-Le médecin a dit cinq minutes.

-Reste quand même, je dors.

Il la regarda s'endormir et sortit de la chambre. Quelques Weasley étaient allés la voir ; Victoire et Teddy leur parlaient ; aussi, il alla voir Hermione.

-Tu vas le dire à tes parents ?

-Pour qu'ils fassent quoi ? Non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, on en parlait justement. Il ne faudrait plus qu'elle sorte dehors ; sauf au Terrier. Et on la fait transplaner dans des lieux sûrs : votre appartement, le mien, celui de Drago et le Terrier. On va mettre les protections maximum. Ne t'en veux pas, Tyler.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est ce que ta famille veut. Alors ne rentre pas dans leur jeu ; protège-la.

Hermione posa une main rassurante sur son bras et il hocha la tête. Si personne ne lui en voulait, lui s'en voulait terriblement.

-Je, je vais aller prévenir Amy, elle était là ce matin avec Adam et...

-Amy et Adam ?

-Apparemment.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ; si les moldus et les sorciers commençaient à se fréquenter...

.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Un long chapitre hein ? Je suis gentille non ? hihi, alors j'attends vos avis ! Retrouvailles Pansy / Drago et surtout notre pauvre petite Katie ! **

**Ce week-end : un OS, espérons que j'y pense !**

**Sinon, à la semaine prochaine !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, bof, je suis malaaaaaaade, trachéo-machin, c'est chiannt je peux vous le dire avec ce temps de merde ! x_x M'enfin bref, je rappelle j'ai publié un OS si ça vous dit… pas de dramione dans la 1****ère**** partie mais dans la 2****ème**** (j'appâte, j'appâte !)… **

**Math : merci beaucoup pour la review ! Contente que tout te plaise, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris pour l'envoi d'Harry dans le passé ? A bientôt !**

**Guest : merci ! Pour la prochaine, comme d'habitude on va dire, je ne peux écrire que sur eux, hihi ! Mais y aura aussi plusieurs couples xD **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 33**

Assise sur son lit, Madison réfléchissait. Ils étaient rentrés il y a peu dans l'appartement et après voir pris sa douche, elle avait laissé sa place à Harry. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, elle le savait. Harry avait commis une erreur et si cela se savait, cela ruinerait sa carrière et c'était important pour elle. Bien sûr, Harry était aussi important pour elle et elle voulait qu'il aille mieux à son retour d'ici. Et elle n'était pas sûre, qu'une fois rentré, il ne se renferme pas de nouveau. Il toqua à la porte et elle l'autorisa à rentrer. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, étonnamment à l'aise même si son regard était prudent.

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Écoute, Harry...

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, qu'il faut partir mais je t'en prie, attendons encore quelques semaines, je n'irais plus, promis, j'ai bien compris toutes les conséquences qui peuvent découler de ce que je fais, si je change tout le futur de quelqu'un. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait six semaines que nous sommes là. Qu'attends-tu de plus ?

- Je sais pas, d'autres moments précieux.

-Comment tu vois ton avenir, en rentrant ?

-Je, je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Tu devrais.

-On ne rentre pas alors ?

-Non. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose, reprit Madison en allant chercher quelque chose dans sa table de nuit. C'est notre retourneur de temps. Tu le mets autour de ton cou et tu dois le tourner, une fois vers l'arrière puis sept vers l'avant. C'est compris ?

-Oui mais...

-Répète. C'est important. Imagine que je sois morte aujourd'hui, tu n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer ! A part à la fin des trois mois où ils t'auraient ramené de force en ne nous voyant pas revenir.

-Un tour en arrière, sept en avant, j'ai compris Madi.

-Bien.

-Tu m'en veux toujours.

-Bien sûr que je t'en veux même si je comprends ce que toi tu essaies de me dire mais... ce n'est pas excusable... il faut que tu me promettes de ne le dire à personne. A personne. Ni à tes amis, encore moins à Meredith.

-Meredith ?

-Le docteur Têtenfouille.

-Oh, bien sûr, je ne dirais rien.

-Bien, j'aimerais dormir maintenant.

Harry se leva, un peu déçu. Il était tôt et même s'il comprenait qu'elle soit fatiguée à cause de son accident, il savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer sans elle. Il alla dans sa propre chambre et s'allongea. Il voulut lire mais il ne cessait de penser aux paroles de Madison. Ce qu'il aurait pu changer. Le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour profiter de ses parents, ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner à sa vie d'avant. Ginny ne serait plus là, la mission aurait bien avancé, du moins l'espérait-il. Cela faisait bien des jours qu'il n'avait pas pensés à la mission, un sentiment de culpabilité jaillit. Et si tout allait à vau-l'eau ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils le réveilleraient mais le feraient-ils vraiment ? Et il y avait la coupe du monde de Quidditch mais même ça ne le passionnait plus avant de venir là. Il espérait que l'Angleterre gagne...

.

Les demi-finales étaient déjà là et l'Angleterre toujours en lice pour le plus grand bonheur de l'équipe et de toute la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre. La Nouvelle Zélande était bien partie pour aller en finale et l'Angleterre était l'autre favori. Les critiques des journalistes étaient plus que positifs envers l'équipe. Théo était porté aux nues, Tony était la nouvelle coqueluche de ses dames et tout le monde acclamait les derniers matchs de Ginny et Crystal. Dans une semaine ce serait la finale et une page allait se tourner pour elles.

-Vous ferez quoi après ? Demanda Emma alors qu'ils étaient réunis pour manger.

-Rien faire DU TOUT, fit Crystal, profiter de l'argent que j'ai gagné. Je finirais bien par trouver un mari et je trouverais un petit boulot pour ne pas m'ennuyer.

-Coach ?

-Je ne crois pas non, c'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais voulu être capitaine, moi et la stratégie, ça fait deux.

-Et toi Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas, on verra. Mark, un ancien membre de l'équipe, nous a dit que les propositions pleuvaient quand on arrêtait ! Ta famille vient, Emma ?

-Elle viendra pour la finale si on y va.

-Quand on ira, rectifia Théo avec un sourire. On va pas laisser les Français nous mettre une raclée, si ?

-Non ! Rugit l'équipe et tout le monde se mit à rire.

.

Harry rentra doucement dans la maison et se dirigea vers les toilettes. C'est en sortant qu'il entendit des voix et s'approcha. Tout le groupe des jeunes qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques semaines était présent pour un dimanche calme : James et Lily, Sirius et Remus, Alice et Franck, Peter, quelques autres et bien sûr Madison et lui. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son escapade mais elle s'était radoucie en voyant qu'il ne cherchait pas à parler de l'Ordre. James avait tenté de lui parler, lui demandant les raisons de leur attitude. Harry avait essayé de lui expliquer que ça avait un rapport avec ce secret que lui et Lily avaient deviné et qu'il était vital, presque, qu'ils ne sachent rien à propos de ça. Il reconnut la voix de Lily et faillit entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce qu'elles disaient :

-Tu n'es pas gentille !

-Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, dit Maud, c'est réaliste ! Il est aussi froid qu'un glaçon avec elle ; je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve et pourquoi elle, elle reste avec !

-Je pense qu'Harry est quelqu'un de très timide, tenta Alice de sa voix douce, quand il a appris l'accident de Madison, il était bouleversé.

-Moui, parce qu'ils se connaissent, c'est tout ! Il ne l'embrasse jamais, ne la touche pas, à mon avis, elle l'a coincé avec je ne sais quoi et il est obligé d'être avec elle.

-Pas du tout ! Rugit Lily, les joues rouges, j'ai parlé avec Harry et il est vraiment amoureux d'elle ! Tu ne le connais pas du tout !

-Il te plait, c'est ça ? Demanda Alice, surprise.

-Pas du tout ! Fit Maud mais elle rougit également, je constate et vous aimez trop Madison pour vous en apercevoir. Elle l'aime peut-être mais pas lui, j'en suis sûr.

-Tu as tout faux...

Le reste de la phrase se perdit, Harry avait fait demi-tour et rejoignit les autres dehors, un peu surpris de toute cette conversation. La colère monta en lui, comment cette Maud pouvait-elle les juger ainsi ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas très démonstratif, et alors ?! C'était leur problème, leur choix. Il reprit son match de Quidditch avec les autres. Son équipe gagna haut la main et ils retrouvèrent ceux et celles qui ne jouaient pas.

-Où est Madi ? Demanda Harry à Lily, ne la voyant pas.

-Elle s'est isolée, répondit-elle en montrant un point à l'horizon.

-Merci.

Il leur tourna le dos, remarquant maintenant les quelques regards sceptiques sur lui. Est-ce que tous les autres doutaient de leur relation ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire d'autres que de parler de lui et de Madison ? Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il vola vers Madison ; elle ne l'avait pas entendu parce que quand il lui posa la main sur le dos, elle sursauta.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je marche un peu. C'est quoi cette tête ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as une drôle de tête.

-Non, je me demande ce que tu fais si loin toute seule.

-Maud et sa copine là, elles m'énervent.

-Moi aussi ! Lança-t-il.

Madison plissa des yeux en le regardant ; il n'avait pas réussi à cacher la colère dans sa voix alors qu'il avait tenté de maîtriser son visage.

-Harry ?

-Je les ai entendu parler, admit-il, mal à l'aise qu'elle ait réussi à lire si vite en lui. Sur nous. C'est agaçant ! De quoi elles se mêlent ?

-Je crois que tu plais à Maud, tenta Madison en croisant le regard d'Harry. Si, je te jure.

-Et alors ? Elle sait très bien que je suis avec toi !

Madison rit en essayant de cacher son trouble face à sa colère et ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose comme ça ? Ça lui retournait le cœur.

-Oui, mais ça n'arrête pas certaines, tu sais. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ?

Harry baissa le regard, soudain gêné. Il ne voulait pas lui dire mais avec elle, il se sentait libre de tout dire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine ou la vexer.

-J'aime pas qu'on parle de moi, de nous comme ça, éluda-t-il. Même Lily et Alice...

-Harry, c'est normal. Ça prouve qu'ils tiennent à toi, à nous. Peut être pas Maud mais les autres, si. Ça veut dire qu'ils se soucient assez de toi pour en parler, moi je trouve ça plutôt bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-En gros, qu'on n'était pas très affectueux l'un envers l'autre, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. Je voulais pas te faire de la peine.

-Pourquoi ça me ferait de la peine ? Ce n'est rien, c'est qu'une pétasse de toute façon et oui on n'est pas très affectueux mais on sait pourquoi alors où est le problème ? Tes parents ?

-Non, non, je, je voulais pas que, par rapport à toi, je veux pas qu'on parle mal de toi, bafouilla-t-il.

-Oh Harry ! T'es adorable mais tu peux pas me protéger des vipères. Sois plus affectueux, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Harry croisa de nouveau le regard de Madison ; il brillait d'amusement et d'une autre lueur qu'il ne sut analyser. Avec un sourire, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et, brusquement, la tira vers lui pour l'enlacer. Surprise, Madison leva la tête ; ils étaient maintenant torse contre torse et elle sentait battre leurs cœurs.

-Je suis jamais sortie avec une fille si petite, dit-il doucement avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Madison ferma les yeux, laissant Harry mener le jeu. Elle sentait qu'elle devait le laisser faire. Il l'embrassa d'abord légèrement avant de se reculer. Elle rouvrit les yeux ; son bleu d'habitude plus clair dans la lumière s'était légèrement assombri. Devait-il continuer ? Il en avait envie. Que lui dirait Madison ? De vivre et de suivre ses envies, non ? Il la rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, faisant, cette fois, glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et répondit à son baiser. C'était si bon. Harry ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi bon. Il sentit qu'il perdait pied quand elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise ; il se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait fait de même avec elle ; sentir sa peau contre la sienne était un délice, quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis des jours. C'est le souffle court qu'il se recula une nouvelle fois mais, incapable de croiser son regard, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et l'embrassa dans le cou, ses mains toujours posées sur ses hanches si menues. Il attendit un peu, que son souffle et son cœur reprennent leurs rythmes normaux, pour se redresser, pour croiser son regard. Elle lui fit ce petit sourire, un sourire détaché et il se demanda si ce n'était pas feint, pour cacher son émotion. Contre lui, il sentait toujours son cœur aller plus vite que la normale.

-Au moins, on fera taire la pétasse, murmura-t-elle, le faisant rire.

-C'est pas que pour ça que je l'ai fait, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant la joue, puis l'autre, avant de redescendre sur ses lèvres.

Madison voulut le repousser ; non, il ne devait pas dire ça, mais il insista et elle ne put résister longtemps. Elle en avait envie, bien sûr, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple baiser puisse la bouleverser à ce point.

.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, soupira Katie. Ça fait dix fois qu'on me le demande. Ça va !

Katie regretta immédiatement son accès de colère en voyant la peine envahir le regard de Tyler. Elle retint ses larmes avec peine.

-Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à cran.

-C'est pas grave.

-Mais si, mais sauf, arrêtez de me demander si je vais bien. Je vais bien sinon les médecins ne m'auraient pas laissé sortir, d'accord ?

-Oui, je sais.

-Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant.

-Tu sais que c'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu sais bien, il faut nous laisser du temps, on n'a tous eu peur.

- Je sais, et j'ai peur aussi mais ça ne sert à rien de me surprotéger, ok ?

- Ok.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Je vais t'amener un truc à grignoter.

Katie le regarda partir, frustrée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait Malika Lestrange ! Katie ne l'avait avoué qu'à Victoire mais elle en faisait des cauchemars. Elle redoutait de dormir avec Tyler pour qu'il s'en aperçoive ; elle devrait bien le lui avouer si elle se réveillait en hurlant. Elle ne voulait pas lui cacher quoique ce soit mais elle détestait son attitude du moment ; il culpabilisait à mort, il avait peur et il voulait la surprotéger, à l'instar de sa sœur. C'était limite invivable. Surtout, elle avait peur qu'il décide de la quitter pour ne pas lui faire prendre de risque. Elle avait entendu Ron en parler à Hermione et rien que d'y penser, Katie s'était sentie super mal. Elle aimait trop Tyler pour penser à une quelconque séparation.

- C'est quoi cette tête ? Demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il réapparaissait avec un paquet de gâteaux, ses préférés.

Katie haussa les épaules et tenta de sourire. Elle l'enlaça quand il fut près d'elle et le serra fort. Il lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter ; il aurait aimé savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais il essayait, sur les conseils de Victoire, de lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle se remette de l'incident avec sa tante.

-Ne me quitte pas, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Fais-moi l'amour, dit-elle sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser.

-Je sais pas si...

-Je vais bien, s'il te plait.

Tyler hésita encore quelques secondes ; pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, au contraire mais il sentait que Katie n'allait pas bien et qu'il aurait fallu parler. Il se promit de le faire plus tard, quand elle irait un peu mieux et il répondit à son baiser.

.

Tyler sortit de la chambre doucement ; Katie s'était endormie et il fut content de voir Victoire seule.

-Les gars sont pas là ?

-Non, Adam est avec Amy et Ted est chez sa grand-mère. Comment elle va ?

-Moyen. Évite de lui demander comment elle va, ça l'énerve.

Victoire grimaça ; son amie était vraiment difficile quand elle était malade. Tyler s'assit près d'elle ; il avait l'air éprouvé. Victoire se tourna vers lui, abandonnant son livre. Elle était venue en comptant bien lui parler. Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux, elle l'aimait bien et était ravie de le voir avec sa meilleure amie.

-Je la sens pas bien et elle veut rien me dire.

-Elle ne dit rien à Teddy non plus mais elle m'en parle un peu ; elle te sent aussi très concerné, c'est normal mais elle veut pas ajouter à ton inquiétude ; laisse-lui le temps et ça ira, tu verras. Et toi, confies toi à elle et elle se confiera à toi, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

-Ouais.

-Elle dort ?

-Oui.

-Tu crois que ta mère va venir ?

-J'en suis sûre. Malika peut dire ce qu'elle veut. Elle est venue aussi pour ma mère.

-C'est fou ; que ta famille soit liée aux Lestrange.

-N'est-ce pas ? Quelle famille de fou.

-Il ne faut pas y penser mais plutôt penser à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Tu sais, on devrait y aller ensemble tous les cinq quelques jours avant pour profiter du soleil !

-Je suis pas sûre qu'Hermione veuille.

-J'en fais mon affaire ! J'y vais !

Victoire transplana aussi sec chez Hermione pour la convaincre de laisser à Katie quelques jours de liberté. Mais Hermione bossait et n'était donc pas là. Déçue, Victoire alla voir Teddy et Andromeda pour les convaincre, eux.

.

Pansy rentra dans la chambre et sourit en voyant Ron dans le lit, en train de lire. Elle sauta sur le lit, ce qu'il lui fit échapper le magazine.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

-Toi, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Gabriel qui vient de faire ses premiers pas. Et de revoir Drago, de voir que Cassiopée et sa fille s'entendent si bien. On met Jason en prison et je suis la plus heureuse.

-Je suis content de te voir comme ça.

-Tu peux ! Surtout que je vais te laisser partir à Auckland pour trois jours.

-Tu me laisses, vraiment ?

-Oui, oui ; sache que si je voulais, je te forcerais à rester.

-Comment ? Demanda Ron en essayant de ne pas sourire. Si tu crois que je suis si facile à convaincre.

-Comme ça.

Pansy enleva son t-shirt et se colla contre lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je suis conquis, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Ça a été facile ! Ronronna-t-elle.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant que Ron ne la fasse basculer sur le lit pour se retrouver sous elle.

Au petit matin, Pansy descendit, Gabriel dans les bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, elle était heureuse comme jamais. Ses enfants s'épanouissaient, elle et Drago avaient retrouvé leur amitié pré-Voldemort, même la présence d'Hermione ne la dérangeait plus. Elle voyait bien comme Drago était heureux avec elle. Elle avait maintenant hâte de voir Blaise et Millie. Elle essayait depuis des jours de convaincre Ron de les laisser venir, en vain. Il refusait catégoriquement. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner. Grâce à quelques cours de Molly Weasley, elle s'était nettement améliorée. Elle aimait bien Molly, surtout parce que celle-ci l'avait acceptée, elle et ses enfants, comme si de rien n'était. Elle qui avait été si critique envers la mère de Ron à Poudlard, elle la découvrait réellement. Oui sa famille était importante mais maintenant qu'elle était mère, Pansy comprenait bien ce sentiment et elle ne jugeait plus du tout aussi mal Molly Weasley.

-Maman ! Fit Cassiopée en rentrant dans la pièce. Est-ce que Chloé peut venir à la maison aujourd'hui, s'il te pléééééééééé ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur.

-Bonjour ! Maman ! Alors ? C'est nul, son père travaille alors elle est avec un elfe toute la journée ! Avec moi, elle pourrait s'amuser !

-Je sais pas si Drago...

-Mais si, il voudra ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

-Dis oui et qu'on en finisse, lança Ron en rentrant.

-Ouiii ! Cria Cass en sautant au cou de Ron. Bonjour !

-Bonjour ma puce. Oui pourquoi ?

-Pour que Chloé passe la journée ici, répondit Pansy en soupirant, d'accord. Je vais envoyer une note à Drago.

-Oublie pas le code, décréta Ron.

-Mais non.

-Cool, cool, cool ! Cria Cassiopée.

-Par contre, Cassiopée, arrête de crier et de sauter partout ! Ordonna Pansy, l'œil sévère. Et mange.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Cassiopée obéit ; elle n'allait pas faire rater la journée qu'elle avait prévue avec sa meilleure amie.

.

Pansy fut bien contente de voir Hermione arriver. Chloé et Cass allaient la rendre folle. Elles avaient été insupportables toute la journée, voulant sortir, faire des gâteaux au nom imprononçable, criant et sautant partout. Au moment où Hermione arriva, elle venait de les punir, chacune dans une pièce.

-Salut, dure journée ?

Pansy la fusilla du regard, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Rire qu'elle essaya de réprimer. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps seule avec Pansy depuis son retour, aussi, elle avait supplié Drago de la laisser aller chercher Chloé pour qu'elles aient une petite discussion.

-Elles ont été horribles. Elles sont punies.

-Chloé était super excitée ce matin. Merci de l'avoir gardée.

-Ce matin ? Tu étais chez Drago.

-Il était chez moi, rectifia Hermione.

-Oh. C'est bizarre de vous voir tous les deux ; je sais que ça doit faire pareil de nous voir...

-Un peu, oui, mais un bizarre bien. Je suis contente de le voir aussi heureux.

-Même si c'est avec moi ?

-Oui, même. Tout le monde change.

-Oui. Heureusement ! Tu vas à Auckland, toi aussi ?

-Oui.

-Chloé y va ?

-Non, elle reste avec la mère de Drago.

-Ou on peut la garder ? Molly va venir ici.

-Invite Mme Malefoy, dit Hermione avant de se mettre à rire, j'imagine bien Molly et la mère de Drago ensemble !

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie ton rire moqueur.

-En effet ! Enfin, elle m'accepte plus ou moins.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Même le père de Drago... il m'a parlé le jour du procès, en me complimentant, j'étais sciée.

-Je veux bien le croire ! Drago dit qu'ils ont changé mais je les vois mal autrement que comme je les ai toujours connus.

-Pansy ? Y a Hermione ?

-Oui, mais tu es toujours punie Chloé !

Elles entendirent Chloé ronchonner mais elle ne bougea pas. Chloé était terriblement vexée. Elle était rarement punie ; il faut dire qu'elle faisait rarement des bêtises mais là avec Cassiopée, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était amusée ! Mais elle avait peur qu'Hermione lui en veuille maintenant, de s'être mal comportée. Si elle ne l'aimait plus ? Et si son père était fâché ? Elle savait que son père était content du retour de Pansy mais à quel point l'écouterait-il ? Elle soupira en tendant l'oreille pour continuer d'écouter la conversation.

-C'est cool que Molly vienne ; elle est souvent seule les soirs de Quidditch ; elle a trop peur pour les regarder en vrai !

-Oui. Elle est... pas du tout ce que je croyais, elle est très gentille.

-Oui, adorable.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup.

-Je la connais depuis tant d'années.

-Elle parle plus de toi que de ses belles-filles.

-C'est que je suis plus proche, justement parce que je ne suis pas sa belle-fille mais une amie de ses enfants. Ce n'est pas du tout la même relation. Mais elle t'aime beaucoup aussi ; comme moi, elle est heureuse de voir Ron aussi heureux !

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose pour Drago mais on tomberait dans un pathétique affligeant.

-Je dois y aller, je dois mettre la pommade à Chloé et préparer à dîner !

-Reviens quand tu veux.

-Merci Pansy ! Appelle quand tu veux ! Chloé, on y va !

Hermione vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Chloé mais elle attendit d'être chez elle pour questionner Chloé. Allongée sur le lit, en attendant qu'Hermione lui mette la pommade, elle mit du temps à répondre.

-T'es fâchée que j'ai été punie ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin la prochaine fois, soyez plus gentille avec Pansy, la pauvre avec vous 2 !

-C'était pour rire. Et... je me suis amusée.

-Je sais, c'est normal que tu fasses quelques bêtises.

-Papa sera pas fâché ?

-Tu as déjà vu ton papa se fâcher contre toi ?

-Non.

-Au contraire, il sera content que tu te sois autant amusée. Les enfants sont faits pour faire des bêtises ! C'est bien que tu aies une amie avec qui tu peux jouer comme ça. Cassiopée est aussi adorable que toi !

-Elle est géniale, elle a tout plein d'idées ! Et elle veut que Ron soit son papa.

-Ah.

-C'est pas possible ? Il était méchant son papa d'avant !

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ; son papa sera toujours son papa mais elle peut aimer Ron comme tel si elle le veut.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais changer de maman.

-Oh ma puce ; je sais mais... elle restera quand même toujours ta maman et au fond de toi je sais que tu l'aimes quand même ; comme Cassiopée aime son papa.

-Non, fit Chloé, butée. Et Ron peut être son papa, je vois pas pourquoi on ferait pas ce qu'on veut ! Je veux que Ron soit son papa ! Et je veux pas de l'autre comme maman ; je veux toi. Pourquoi tu es gentille et douce et pas ma maman ?

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer ; ça faisait vraiment mal ce genre de paroles.

-Je ne sais pas, les gens sont différents. Je t'aime ma puce. Je serais toujours là pour toi, ok ?

-Oui.

-Allez tourne toi que je fasse ton dos.

Hermione continua de lui appliquer la pommade et la conversation s'arrêta, Chloé s'endormit, exténuée de sa journée et grâce au massage. Hermione la regarda dormir un moment et alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bain, toujours bouleversée par les paroles de Chloé. "Je veux toi" ; déclaration simple et efficace et Hermione se mit presque à rêver. Drago, elle et Chloé, une famille. Elle fut surprise de voir que Drago était rentré ; il était dans la salle de bain et venait juste de sortir de la douche.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Drago haussa les épaules et continua de se sécher. Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée, avant de comprendre.

-Tu as entendu notre conversation ?

-Je voulais pas. Ça me fait mal de l'entendre dire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je pouvais, je lui donnerais la terre entière mais ça, je pourrais jamais enlever le fait qu'Astoria est sa mère et pas toi.

Hermione ferma les yeux un moment, touchée. S'il le pouvait, il le ferait. Rien que ses mots lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Elle sentit qu'il lui levait le menton et elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où il l'embrassait.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux, sous le choc, puis sourit en s'accrochant à son cou.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle en écho avant de déposer une myriade de baiser sur ses épaules, son cou et enfin sa bouche.

.

.

**Voili, voilou, alors alors ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Drago est trop chou nan ? Je l'aime trop ! **

**A la semaine pro, ou ce week-end pour celles et ceux qui suivent mon OS.**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va plutôt bien ! Malgré le temps toujours aussi glacial, bien sûr ! Roland Garros a repris et je suis trop contente, j'adore ça *_***

**Et je sais pas si vous connaissez la chanteuse Zaz mais j'ai craqué sur son nouvel album et elle a une chanson « cette journée » qui me fait troooooooooop penser à Dramione ! Si vous pouvez l'écouter, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! **

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! **

**scpotter: merci beaucoup ! Oui j'adore mon Drago lol ! **

**barbyes: merci beaucoup xD ça me fait plaisir !**

**Annette: merci beaucoup ! je suis touchée, de voir que j'ai réussi à te faire aimer des couples que tu n'attendais pas vraiment ! ça montre que j'arrive à faire ce que je veux faire lol ! contente d'avoir réussi à bien les construire ! Merci !**

**Aurelie L: merci ! oui Harry et Madi sont trop choux, je suis contente que tu aimes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 34**

Madison rentra le plus doucement possible et s'approcha du canapé pour voir ce qu'Harry faisait. Elle finit par faire du bruit et il sursauta, rangeant le plus rapidement possible ses parchemins mais c'était trop tard. Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard Harry fut le premier à craquer.

-Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

-C'était le but. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-James m'a demandé de regarder quelque chose pour l'ordre je ne pouvais pas refuser. Déjà que je ne peux pas me battre… Tu as fini tes courses ?

-Oui, marmonna-t-elle en allant les ranger.

Harry s'approcha d'elle en s'excusant il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche à être aussi obtus à propos d'aider l'ordre. Elle devait, bien sur, penser la même chose à son égard. Suivant son instinct, il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser à la base de sa nuque.

-M'en veux pas.

Elle tenta de le repousser mais il tint bon.

-Je t'en veux pas, finit-elle par dire, je comprends que tu veuilles les aider et je le veux aussi. Seulement… je n'arrête pas de penser aux conséquences désastreuses qui peuvent en découler. Lâche-moi, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Harry.

-Madi, dit-il du même ton.

Madison soupira comment résister en voyant la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux ? Elle aimait tellement le voir comme ça.

-Il n'y a personne pour juger ton affection pour moi.

-Je m'en fiche des autres, j'ai envie de te tenir contre moi, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou il poursuivit son ascension le long de sa mâchoire. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle réagissait dès qu'il la touchait et c'était un vrai plaisir de la sentir s'abandonner. Il savait qu'elle faisait tout pour le repousser alors que lui, depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ne cessait de la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser. Il finit par arriver à sa bouche il croisa son regard un regard rempli de désir mélangé à de la confusion.

-Il ne faut pas Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Mais grâce à elle, Harry n'avait plus envie de suivre les règles aussi, il l'embrassa, d'abord légèrement avant de l'approfondir, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Elle s'accrocha à lui et il la souleva pour la tenir encore plus près de lui. Il la posa sur le plan de travail et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser la peau de son ventre, de son dos. Il l'entendit gémir, ce qui le poussa à aller plus loin. Mais un plop retentissant les fit sursauter. Toujours alerte, Harry relâcha Madison pour sortir sa baguette, celle-ci tomba du plan de travail et rougit en reconnaissait James et Lily. Mais elle pâlit bien vite en voyant leur tête, les larmes dans les yeux de Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

-C'est Dany, il a été tué.

Madison se rapprocha de Lily pour la prendre dans ses bras et elles se mirent à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Harry et James se contentèrent de se regarder, l'air défait. Puis, il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. L'enterrement aurait lieu le surlendemain. Madison et Harry se rendirent au square Grimmaurd pour soutenir ses amis et sa famille. Harry ne connaissait pas encore bien Dany mais il savait que Madison avait parfois travaillé avec lui sur les runes il la sentait totalement déboussolée et il ne savait que faire pour la consoler. En rentrant chez eux, elle fila sous la douche où il soupçonna qu'elle allait pouvoir pleurer à loisirs. Il se mit au lit, se sentant revenir dans le passé quand chaque jour, il attendait l'annonce d'un nouveau drame. Il lui dit d'entrer lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte. Elle semblait encore plus petite que d'habitude dans sa détresse. Les yeux mouillés de larme, elle entra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

-J'ai pas envie de rester seule, murmura-t-elle.

Il se décala un peu dans le lit et elle vint se coller contre lui.

-C'est trop horrible.

-Je sais.

Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement. Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup, il resta figé le cœur retourné de sentir Madison à ses côtés. Il avait pourtant envie d'elle mais ça lui faisait soudain bizarre. Il n'avait partagé le lit que d'une seule femme : Ginny et il se sentait coupable de dormir avec Madison même si ce n'était que pour la consoler. Il avait des sentiments pour elle et il avait l'impression de tromper Ginny. Et il s'en voulait de ressentir ça ce n'était pas juste pour Madison.

.

Les Anglais avaient gagné la Coupe du Monde ! Les Néo-Zélandais étaient déçus mais l'équipe anglaise avait été au dessus de tout et leur arrivée en finale était déjà un exploit pour cette jeune équipe et elle savourait néanmoins sa deuxième place. Toute l'équipe d'Angleterre était aux anges et ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit avec famille et amis. Le lendemain, l'équipe devait faire un tour d'honneur dans le stade qui les avait accueillis pendant si longtemps pour cette merveilleuse coupe du monde. Chaque membre fit le tour, acclamé par le public et la presse.

Ce fut comme ça pendant des jours après la compétition. Ils étaient acclamés comme des héros ; pendant quelques semaines, ils avaient fait vibrer leur pays. La vie reprit néanmoins son cours. Le remplacement d'Harry au chef du bureau des Aurors avait fait du bon travail ; de nombreux auteurs de crime avaient été arrêtés et ils avaient avancé sur l'enquête. Ils ne connaissaient toujours pas l'identité de la personne qui dirigeait les opérations mais ils avaient appris un élément important : c'était une femme. Ron travaillait d'arrache-pied pour interroger les personnes arrêtées mais beaucoup ne savaient pas qui elle était ; elle avait pris ses précautions. Heureusement, si son métier le frustrait, sa vie personnelle était un vrai bonheur. Retourner à Londres et voir sa famille aussi souvent lui faisaient du bien et il sentait que cela faisait également du bien à Pansy et aux enfants. Pansy voyait souvent Hermione et Drago ; Cassiopée et Chloé ne se seraient plus quittées si leurs parents leur avait permis de passer nuit et jour ensemble. Gabriel babillait de plus en plus ; il allait bientôt fêter ses un an et il marchait à quatre pattes sous l'œil attendri de Molly Weasley qui espérait déjà un happy-end pour son fils et Pansy.

Elle espérait également le bonheur pour sa fille. Ginny était rentrée depuis un mois et elle allait un peu mieux chaque jour, redécouvrant le plaisir de vivre, de faire des choses sans importance avec ses amies. Même si elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe, elle voyait encore beaucoup ses membres et voyait également Théo qui se joignait à leurs soirées. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas y penser, elle voulait attendre le retour d'Harry et pouvoir lui parler avant de tourner définitivement la page sur leur mariage. Elle ne voulait pas plus le froisser qu'il ne devait déjà l'être.

Drago était plongé dans son travail. La potion avançait à grande vitesse et il espérait pouvoir l'essayer sur Chloé avant la fin de l'année. Il ne lui avait pas dit, pour ne pas la confronter une nouvelle fois à l'échec. Il ne pensait pas y survivre cette fois. Le procès était loin derrière lui et il était rare que quiconque le mentionne désormais. Il n'avait plus vu Astoria ni aucun membre de la famille Greengrass depuis et cela lui allait très bien. Il avait Hermione maintenant et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui, après Chloé bien entendu. Ils étaient toujours chacun dans leur appartement même s'ils passaient toutes leurs soirées et nuits ensemble, chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Après sa journée de travail, il se rendit directement chez lui. Chez lui, consistait maintenant dans l'appartement de Londres. Sans le dire à Hermione, il avait fait commencé la rénovation de ses deux manoirs ; en Cornouailles et celui qui avait explosé lors de l'accident. Il espérait qu'elle soit d'accord pour s'y rendre après ça. Même si ça lui rappelait certains souvenirs dérangeants, c'était ses maisons. Ce soir, Millie et Blaise venaient manger avec eux alors qu'ils étaient en train de préparer leur mariage pour dans un mois. Blaise le retrouva dans son bureau alors qu'il vérifiait une donnée de ses potions. Ils se saluèrent et après les conversations d'usage, Blaise se lança :

-J'aurais préféré faire ça avec Théo mais puisque ta chère et tendre le boude encore... tu veux être mon témoin pour mon mariage ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Drago en souriant.

-Tu partages le rôle avec Théo, bien sûr.

-Je m'y attendais. Qui sera le témoin de Millie ?

-Sa sœur. Elle voulait Hermione au début mais tu sais avec Pansy, j'ai vraiment envie de lui dire et...

-Non ! Je n'aurais pas du te le dire déjà... ça m'étonnerait que l'affaire se finisse en un mois tu sais !

-Ouais je sais mais si elle se déguise...

-Non et non Blaise. Laisse tomber.

Ne voulant pas continuer la conversation, Drago contourna le bureau et sortit de la pièce, suivi par un Blaise renfrogné.

-Tu pourrais dire à Granger d'arrêter de faire la tête à Théo aussi.

-Tu pourrais l'appeler Hermione maintenant ! Et elle ne lui fait pas la tête ; elle préfère ne pas le voir. Elle attend le retour de Potter.

-Hum.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et ils rejoignirent les femmes dans le salon. Au dessert, Millie remercia Hermione :

-Je t'en prie !

-La prochaine fois, Théo pourrait venir, lança Blaise sournoisement.

-Et Pansy ! Ajouta Chloé de sa voix fluette, comme ça je pourrais jouer avec Cassie.

-P. Pansy ? Bafouilla Millie, confuse.

Chloé agrandit les yeux en comprenant sa gaffe.

-Je, je croyais qu'on pouvait en parler puisque Blaise le sait !

Hermione pâlit un peu plus et fusilla les deux hommes du regard.

-Tu lui as dit ? Siffla-t-elle.

-Pardon, fit Chloé.

-Ce n'est rien ma puce, trancha Drago, on en reparle ?

-Vous voyez Pansy ? Demanda Millie.

-C'est compliqué, commença Drago.

-Chloé, si tu as fini ton dessert, tu peux sortir de table, coupa Hermione.

Chloé fila de la table, pas du tout désireuse de les entendre se disputer mais paniquée et curieuse, elle resta dans le hall pour écouter.

-Drago !

-Je, je suis désolé mais il s'inquiétait et...

-On m'explique, coupa Millie.

-Millie, tu dois jurer de ne rien dire ! Personne ne doit savoir. Pansy est protégée par le ministère, par Ron et c'est pour ça que Drago a été mis au courant, je ne peux pas t'expliquer plus.

-Je ne dirais rien, promis. Mais elle va bien ?

-Elle va bien, fit Drago alors qu'Hermione se rasseyait, visiblement en colère.

Millie et Blaise finirent vite leur dessert et prirent congés rapidement, se doutant bien qu'ils avaient causé, sans le vouloir, une dispute dans le couple. Blaise aurait bien aimé y assister, une dispute entre Granger et Drago avait toujours valu le détour et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble… A peine leurs amis partis, Drago soupira, sachant bien qu'il allait se faire engueuler.

-Comment as-tu pu le lui dire !

-Il s'inquiétait...

-Je te faisais confiance !

-C'est pas une question de confiance...

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Je te faisais confiance, et tu l'as trahi et je me suis portée garante pour toi ! Tu sais combien j'ai bataillé avec Ron pour t'autoriser à la voir ?

-Essaie de comprendre aussi, s'énerva Drago, tu aurais fait exactement pareil dans l'autre sens !

-Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu nous juges moins proches que vous ! T'as tord, Pansy est notre amie et même si on l'a pas vu depuis des années, ça n'enlève pas qu'elle est des nôtres. Blaise et Théo s...

-Parce que tu l'as aussi dit à Théo ? S'écria Hermione, furieuse.

-Blaise et Théo, c'est pareil pour moi, ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas fait pareil pour Potter ou Weasley !

-Tu te rends pas compte. S'ils en parlent, si quelqu'un...

-Ils ne sont pas idiots, ils ne vont pas en parler.

-Tu n'en sais rien, c'est très facile.

-Ils vont pas me trahir.

-Comme tu l'as fait ?

-Arrête, c'est pas une trahison, ça. J'aurais du te dire que j'allais leur en parler mais ils étaient inquiets et je leur ai juste dit que j'avais eu des nouvelles et qu'elle allait bien; j'ai pas parlé de Weasley ou de Diggs.

-Ils sont pas idiots, ils auraient vite fait le rapprochement !

-Peut être mais on en aurait jamais parlé.

Hermione soupira, toujours furieuse, et lui lança un regard noir. Drago sourit en s'approchant, sentant que ses arguments avaient fait mouche. Hermione n'aurait pas pu dire le contraire ; à sa place, elle aurait probablement dit quelque chose à ses amis pour les soulager de leur inquiétude. N'empêche, elle lui faisait confiance et, pour elle, il l'avait plus ou moins trahi. Elle allait parler quand ils entendirent un reniflement. A la porte, Chloé pleurait. Drago la prit dans ses bras :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

-Je veux pas que vous vous disputiez ! C'est ma faute !

-Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ta faute, ma puce, fit Hermione en se rapprochant d'eux.

-Je veux que vous restiez ensemble.

-Mais on va pas se séparer chérie, coupa Drago, c'est pas parce qu'on se dispute qu'on va se séparer.

-Bien sûr que non ma puce, renchérit Hermione, et puis tu sais qu'on adore se disputer, faut pas pleurer pour ça.

-J'ai eu peur, vous criez fort.

Drago et Hermione se lancèrent mutuellement un regard noir avant de sourire. Ils couchèrent Chloé pour la rassurer ; et Chloé l'était. Elle s'était fortement habituée à la présence d'Hermione et elle voulait qu'elle reste près d'elle, près d'eux ; parce que depuis qu'elle était là, son père était souriant tout le temps ou presque, il riait beaucoup plus souvent et elle aussi. Hermione avait toujours des nouvelles idées pour faire passer le temps vite. Chloé ne voulait pas qu'elle parte…

A pas mesurés, ne sachant si elle devait reprendre leur conversation, Hermione rentra dans la chambre où Drago se mettait au lit. Elle rit, ça lui arrivait encore parfois - et elle savait qu'à Drago aussi - de rire en les voyant partager une scène tout à fait banale ; si c'était plus facile, plus normal, il y avait toujours certains moments où elle était surprise d'être aussi heureuse avec Drago Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Nous.

-T'es plus fâchée ?

-Si, mais ta fille a l'art de désamorcer une dispute, dit-elle en s'asseyant et Drago en profita pour l'enlacer ; elle posa son dos contre son torse et soupira avant de reprendre : je ne devrais pas te pardonner si vite.

-Je le ferais plus ou je t'en parlerais avant, ok ?

-Hum.

-Emménage avec nous.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione en se retournant vivement.

-On habite quasiment ensemble ; j'en ai marre de déménager tous les jours. Je veux un chez nous.

-Je, je m'y attendais pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Oui tu veux bien ?

-Je, oui ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! Mais où ?

-Ton appart est trop petit, et j'aime cet appartement mais j'ai besoin d'espace, je veux une maison.

-Je n'irais pas dans un de tes manoirs, tu sais.

-Je les fais rénover.

-Quoi ?

-T'es sourde ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais que tu ne les aimes pas.

Hermione soupira, comment pouvait-elle lui dire non alors qu'il était aussi adorable avec elle ?

-Je ne veux toujours pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que déjà tu y auras vécu avec Astoria. Et parce que je les trouve sombres ; si on habite ensemble...

-Quand.

-Quand on habitera ensemble, reprit-elle, je veux quelque chose de neuf, de lumineux.

-D'accord.

-On pourra toujours y aller pendant les vacances, si tu y tiens.

-J'aime celui de Cornouailles et l'autre, je pense qu'il garde de trop mauvais souvenirs. Tu veux quelque chose de neuf ou de vieux ?

-Je sais pas.

-Blaise est dans l'architecture magique, je pourrais lui demander ?

-Super.

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa mais se redressa vite, soudain anxieuse.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle hésita, ce sujet lui tenait à cœur et ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ; comment savoir comment il allait réagir.

-Herm'?

-Oui euh, tu... plus tard, tu penses avoir d'autres enfants ?

Hermione soutint son regard mais c'était difficile ; il était parfois tellement difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

-Pas maintenant, je dis, pas, enfin un jour, bafouilla-t-elle.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir d'autres enfants, commença-t-il et il la vit se tasser ; bien sûr que j'en veux, Herm'. Tu penses que je te demande d'emménager avec moi pour la galerie ?

-Non, je...

-Je dis pas demain mais quand on le voudra, quand tu veux, quand...

Drago s'arrêta, un peu ému. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait le bouleverser. Ses yeux étaient un livre ouvert et il voyait tous ses doutes et ses envies dans ses yeux, toute sa peur, aussi, qu'il la rejette.

-Tu me rends heureux, dit-il simplement.

-Moi aussi, tellement si tu savais, et tu le dis tellement bien et moi j'ai l'impression de m'empêtrer.

-Mais non.

-Mais si, juste parce que j'ai peur que...

-Je te quitterais pas. Et toi, je te le ferais payer si tu me quittes un jour.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire et l'embrassa de nouveau ;

-Je t'aime mais je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as fait ce soir.

-Dommage ! Rit Drago en la faisant tomber sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

.

Katie réprima un soupir en rentrant dans l'appartement en voyant Teddy la laisser passer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi galant et elle savait bien qu'il était obligé. Il lui rentra dedans quand elle se figea.

-Hé ! Se plaignit Victoire, derrière eux.

Katie se mit à avancer, plaquant un sourire sur son visage. C'était qui ces deux poupées Barbie qui entouraient son Tyler ? Et pourquoi il avait l'air si abattu et si coupable ? Avant de les rejoindre sur le canapé, Katie lança un regard éloquent à Victoire qui haussa les épaules. Ils se saluèrent tous et Tyler désigna les Barbies de la main :

-Euh je vous présente Alyssa et Hannah, mes amies des États-Unis.

Depuis quand il a des amis aux États-Unis? Se demanda Katie, furieuse, aussi belles et blondes en plus ?

-Teddy, mon coloc, Victoire sa copine et Katie, la mienne, dit Tyler en lui prenant la main. Elles sont venues me rendre visite.

-Charmant, fit Victoire, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé des contacts aux États-Unis !

Tyler cligna des yeux, un peu surpris du ton de Victoire.

-Euh ben si, j'y ai habité dix ans et Théo est proche de leur frère et de leur sœur alors…

-Cool, fait Teddy alors que le silence s'éternisait.

-Ty nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Moi c'est Aly je suis super contente de te rencontrer Katie !

-Moi aussi, fit Katie d'une voix un peu trop timide à son goût avant de reprendre d'une voix plus assurée : Et vous allez rester combien de temps ?

-On ne sait pas trop, on vient de finir nos études à Salem et on se donne une année pour visiter le monde. On ne connait pas du tout l'Angleterre.

Adam arriva et détendit la situation il les connaissait pour avoir été en vacances avec Tyler. Celui-ci en profita pour regarder Katie et essayait de capter son regard. Elle lui sourit, pour dire que tout allait bien mais en elle, ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les jumelles Barbie. Bon, Alyssa n'avait pas l'air méchante elle avait un grand sourire chaleureux et tentait vraiment de parler. L'autre n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche et l'avait toisé d'un air bizarre.

-Ça va ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui, oui.

-Je savais pas qu'elles venaient, dit-il que pour elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je t'aurais prévenu.

-C'est rien. Mais je savais pas que tu avais des amis là-bas, t'en parles jamais.

Tyler haussa les épaules et l'embrassa à nouveau pour éluder la question avant de revenir à la discussion avec les autres. Katie s'adoucit un peu et lui passant la main dans le cou elle n'avait pas besoin d'être jalouse. Son regard croisa celui d' Hannah et les doutes revinrent. Elle soupira et tenta d'entrer dans la conversation elle ne voulait pas non plus être prise pour une sauvage.

.

Plus tard, quand Alyssa et Hannah partirent à leur hôtel, Katie et Tyler se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Ça va Kat, t'as l'air bizarre ?

-Non, ça va, je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Tu m'en veux pour les filles ?

-Non, je t'en veux pas, je suis surprise, c'est tout. De quoi vous parliez quand on est arrivé, tu semblais triste.

-De ma famille, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-T'es sortie avec l'une d'elle ? Voir les deux ? Demanda Katie en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Bien sûr, je me les suis tapées en même temps, répliqua sèchement Tyler avant de se radoucir : excuse.

-T'énerve pas, je t'ai bien parlé de Max et je t'ai jamais rien demandé sur tes ex je te rappelle.

-Je sais. Je suis plus ou moins sortie avec Hannah.

-Ah.

-C'était juste comme ça, rien d'important.

-Pour toi mais pour elle ?

Tyler cligna des yeux, un peu surpris. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux sentiments d' Hannah, certains qu'elle partageait les siens, c'est-à-dire une relation sexuelle sans complications les quelques jours par an où ils se voyaient. Katie pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle était fâchée, il le voyait bien. Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-C'est toi que j'aime, ne l'oublie jamais.

Katie l'embrassa à son tour pour essayer d'oublier les deux Barbies et oublier qu'elle se sentait suivie lors de ses déplacements.

.

Harry pianota sur la table, attendant avec impatience le retour de Madison qui était sortie avec Lily et Alice. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que Dany était mort. Madison avait réussi à s'en défaire mais il la voyait parfois avoir des accès de nostalgie. Harry savait qu'ils en étaient arrivés à un point où il fallait prendre une décision et ça lui brisait le cœur mais étonnamment, il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un tel courage. Quand elle rentra, il la laissa aller dans la maison pour se doucher, préparer le dîner. Est-ce qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait dire ? Quand, enfin, elle s'assit en face de lui, il en eut la certitude.

-On, je crois que c'est le moment de s'en aller, dit-il.

-Je crois aussi, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

-Quand ?

-On pourrait partir dimanche. Samedi, il y a une soirée au Square, on pourrait en profiter pour faire nos au-revoir.

-Tu crois que je me sens… que je suis prêt ?

-Si tu penses à partir alors oui, tu es prêt. Tu as pensé à ce que tu allais faire une fois rentré ?

-Oui et non. J'ai hâte de revoir mes amis. Même si quitter mes parents sera pénible, j'ai eu de bons moments avec eux et je t'en remercierai jamais assez. Ce programme est incontestablement une vraie chance.

-C'est bien. Dimanche alors.

-Dimanche.

Madison se leva pour finir de préparer le diner. Ses talents culinaires s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis qu'ils étaient là. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ils allaient partir dimanche elle s'y attendait. Depuis quelques jours, Harry passait son temps à réfléchir, la mine butée. Et le délai des trois mois arrivait presque à terme. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'en rentrant, il saurait apprendre de ses erreurs. Elle était étonnée qu'il ne lui en parle pas elle avait essayé de le faire parler mais il avait refusé. Il lui avait toujours tout dit, même des choses très intimes. Quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, depuis qu'elle avait dormi avec lui au moment de la mort de Dany. Madison s'en était voulu, c'était contraire à tout règlement mais sa tristesse l'avait empêché de réfléchir correctement. Dany était quelqu'un de bien, il ne méritait pas ça. Mais bien sûr, c'était la guerre et personne ne méritait vraiment de mourir ainsi.

Néanmoins, tout ça avait bouleversé Harry et elle n'arrivait plus à le faire parler. Il ne la voyait plus comme sa psy dure à cuire et cela l'embêtait. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant de toute façon puisqu'ils allaient rentrer dans quatre jours et qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Elle allait profiter de Lily et Alice qui étaient devenues des amies, le cœur brisé sachant de quoi allait être fait leur avenir, elle allait profiter d'Harry quelques jours avant d'oublier ses sentiments fous qu'elle nourrissait pour lui.

.

La soirée battait son plein, Harry se sentait bien. Il avait seulement dit à James et Lily qu'ils partaient et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils avaient dits qu'ils étaient et cela leur importait peu, ils ne les avaient pas trahi. Il aurait aimé leur dire de se méfier de tout le monde, même de leurs amis mais Madison lui avait interdit de révéler quoique ce soit et il savait qu'il ne devait pas changer le futur, qui sait ce que ça pourrait engendrer. Madison avait été implacable. Et si la moindre de ses actions faisaient renaitre Voldemort quand ils retournaient chez eux ? Harry ne le voulait à aucun prix.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux après des au-revoir douloureux pour eux. Demain, ils prendraient le retourneur de temps et retourneraient chez eux. Harry angoissait un peu qu'est-ce qui allait l'attendre ?

Il se tourna vers Madison, anxieux et soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Madison se laissa faire un peu, sentant les sensations habituelles naitre au creux de son ventre pour remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle l'embrassa à son tour comme un adieu qu'elle lui faisait sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle le repoussa enfin mais il tint bon.

-S'il te plait, murmura-t-il en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt.

-Non, Harry. On peut pas

-Tu m'as appris à ne plus suivre les règles, laisse-moi te faire l'amour.

-Non, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Je, je ne peux pas. J'ai envie mais c'est mon travail.

-Alors ça n'a été que ça ? Fit Harry en se reculant, comme giflé. Ton travail ?

-Harry, ne me le reproche pas. Tu sais que… tout n'a pas été que mon travail, je t'aime beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais mais si je, si on va plus loin, c'est toute ma réputation et… c'est important pour moi. Je suis au début de ma carrière, tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça, Harry, s'il te plait. Ne soyons pas fâchés alors qu'on va partir. Ces trois mois ont été importants pour moi et pas seulement sur le plan professionnel d'accord ? Mais c'est une ligne que je me suis promis de ne pas dépasser.

-Je comprends, fit Harry un peu plus doucement. Bonne nuit.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, laissant une Madison tout éberluée dans le couloir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi et encore moins à ce qu'il lui demande… elle reprit sa respiration et s'enferma dans la chambre pour ne pas être tentée par quoique ce soit. Il ne fallait pas. S'ils avaient quelque chose à vivre, ce serait dans leur espace-temps. De toute façon, elle savait bien qu'une fois rentrés, il l'oublierait.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Pas mal centré sur Harry & Madison mais je les aime tellement *_* bon j'attends vos avis, comme d'habitude !**

**Bisous, bisous ! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? le soleil est là aujourd'hui et ça fait un bien fou ! J'ai pas trop le temps de blablater – toute façon, personne lit mes notes, snif, snif alors je vous laisse avec le chapitre… **

**Aurélie L : merci beaucoup ! Pourtant y avait pas mal de dramione dans le précédent ! j'espère que celui la te plaira ! **

**Guest : merci ! **

**Scpotter : merci bcp**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 35**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit un certain malaise. Il n'était plus chez lui, à l'appartement. Inquiet, il se releva vivement pour découvrir une chambre d'hôpital. Enfin, une femme s'approcha de lui et il reconnut Meredith Têtenfouille. Il était rentré chez lui. Il sentit son cœur tomber au bas de son estomac. Il n'avait pas pensé que son retour se fasse comme ça. Il avait pensé revenir avec Madison, pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois dans le passé, peut-être s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille... Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ramènerait en pleine nuit.

-Bonjour M. Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Ça va. Je...

-Il est normal d'être un peu confus les premières heures après le retour.

-Où est Madison ?

-Dans sa propre chambre, vous voulez à manger ?

-Euh oui.

-Je vais appeler Miss Granger pour qu'elle vienne.

-D'accord.

Le docteur Têtenfouille partit et une infirmière vint lui prendre ses constantes puis on lui donna à manger. Il avait hâte de revoir Hermione ; mais il avait aussi envie de voir Madison. Pourquoi elle n'était pas là ? Le docteur revint et lui redemanda comment il allait.

-Ça va.

-Tout s'est bien passé.

-Oui.

-Bon, votre amie est là, elle va pouvoir rentrer.

-Je pourrais voir Madison ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Vous n'avez pas lu votre contrat M. Potter ? Demanda le docteur d'une voix un peu sèche, vous n'avez pas le droit de revoir Madison avant un mois.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que de vivre ensemble dans le passé créé un attachement nécessaire et normal ; néanmoins, il faut le couper quand on revient dans le présent, vous comprenez. Vous n'êtes que le patient de Madison, pas son ami.

-Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla Harry, décontenancé. Et...

-Si vous la voyez avant un mois, volontairement j'entends, vous aurez chacun une amende. C'est le prix à payer; c'est dans votre contrat. Relisez-le. Votre amie doit s'impatienter, je la fais rentrer. Avant de partir, prenez un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine avec ma secrétaire.

-D'accord. Merci docteur.

Harry soupira quand elle sortit ; mince, pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu son contrat un peu mieux ? Et pourquoi Madison ne l'avait pas prévenu ? Il espérait ne pas avoir fait de gaffe auprès de son "patron". Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus puisque Hermione jaillit du couloir pour venir le serrer dans ses bras.

-Oh Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, ça va ?

-Ça va ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Ron !

Ron avait attendu un peu pour qu'Harry le voit après. Celui-ci se leva et enlaça son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Dis-moi que la mission est finie et que tout va bien !

-Tout n'est pas fini mais ça va. Je te raconterais. C'est bon de te revoir.

-A moi aussi. C'est fou, je ne pensais pas te voir si vite. Tout va bien pour vous ?

-Tout va bien Harry ! Tu te sens prêt pour rentrer ? On pourrait aller papoter chez moi ! On a surement un tas de choses à se dire !

-C'est sûr, s'amusa Ron. Allons-y.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les trois amis étaient chez Hermione autour d'une tasse de thé, prêt à se raconter tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis trois mois.

-Dis-moi, Ron, demanda Harry. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

-Diggs nous a retrouvés. J'avais trouvé un autre lieu sûr mais il l'a aussi trouvé.

-Par Merlin ! Comment ?

-Un collier de Cassie, un sort de magie blanche. L'amour qu'il a pour sa fille. Il devait le savoir depuis le début en fait...

Ron lui raconta tout, sa bataille avec lui, Pansy qui avait trouvé refuge au Terrier, leur installation au Square Grimmaurd, l'enquête qui avait grandement progressé grâce à leur indic mais aussi grâce aux multiples arrestations demandées par Werner.

-C'est une femme qui est à la tête de tout ça, continua Ron. Elle a trois sous-chefs dont Diggs, un qu'on ne connait pas et Purcey qu'on a arrêté. Il ne nous dit rien, il doit savoir qu'il mourra s'il révèle quoique ce soit mais le sort de Languedeplomb a une faille : il ne nie pas, acquiesce même si on lui donne des choses à approuver.

-Bien, vraiment bien.

-Ouais, on aimerait accélérer les choses mais bon... c'est déjà une bonne avancée.

-Oui !

-Et, je, hum, je suis avec Pansy maintenant. C'est sérieux je veux dire.

-Oh.

-Tu verras qu'elle a changé. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on soit au Square ?

-Bien sûr que non, vous avez bien fait. Et si tu es heureux... Et toi, Hermione, tu vas me dire que tu es avec Malefoy, c'est ça ?

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite, un peu gênée mais le regard d'Harry n'était pas dur comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, comme il l'avait été avant qu'il ne parte.

-Oui. Il a divorcé. Après la découverte de..., tu sais et il y a eu un procès. Christopher est en prison, Astoria est de retour chez ses parents et elle n'a pas le droit de voir Chloé pour le moment. Tu m'en veux ?

-Non. Je suis surpris, dépassé mais bon et Ron l'a visiblement accepté, je vais pas être... ça ira.

-Il est toujours aussi con mais c'est un bon père, lança Ron, et ça se voit, enfin il est vraiment amoureux d'Hermione. Ça crève les yeux.

-On va emménager ensemble, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Blaise nous construit une maison et... enfin j'avais hâte que tu reviennes pour te le dire, comme si j'avais besoin de ton aval, à toi mais aussi à Ron.

Harry soupira mais sourit ; dire qu'il allait devoir se faire à Parkinson et Malefoy, cela lui semblait un peu trop mais ses amis avaient l'air sincèrement heureux.

-Et les autres ? Katie ?

-Oh et bien...

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais qu'elle sort avec Tyler Nott ? Sa tante s'en est prit à elle parce qu'elle est moldue alors on est un peu à cran, tu vois. On a un peu peur que sa mère vienne et apparemment, elle est folle.

-Merde.

-Comme tu dis.

-Et Ginny ? Et on a gagné la Coupe ?

-On a gagné la coupe ! S'exclama Ron, ils ont été géniaux.

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai loupé ça !

-Mais Ginny va bien, ça lui a fait du bien de gagner, elle profite maintenant.

-Et toi ! Demanda Hermione j'en peux plus, comment c'était ? Tu as vu tes parents ?

-Oui. On... je les ais même beaucoup vu, c'était génial, je, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir les voir et là c'est un rêve qui se réalise, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, ils étaient tellement géniaux. Et en même temps, très humain, je crois que de les voir affronter la vie, d'avoir des discussions avec eux sur les enfants, l'amour, la guerre... ça m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de chose, pourquoi ils se sont sacrifiés pour la guerre et pour moi, qu'il faut vivre même si la vie est dure parce que malgré la guerre, ils vivaient, ils s'amusaient. Ils partageaient de bons moments ensemble.

-Ça a été dur ?

-Oui, surtout au début et puis je m'y suis habitué et Madison a été d'une grande aide.

-Madison ?

-La psychomage qui m'a accompagné, expliqua Harry.

-Oh. Mais ils étaient jeunes tes parents, comment tu as fait pour les approcher ?

-Madison avait à peu près leur âge alors ça a été plus facile. Ça m'a fait du bien, merci encore Hermione de m'y avoir poussé. Je... je vais démissionner lança-t-il soudain.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

-Après la mission, je démissionne, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire... professeur soit au Ministère pour la formation d'Auror, pourquoi pas à Poudlard, je sais pas mais je veux plus... je me donne trop, ça me bouffe et regarde, je suis parti et le monde a continué de tourner, vous avez plus avancé sur l'enquête en trois mois que moi en dix ! J'ai besoin de changer d'air, de déménager, d'apprendre à vivre... Pour mes parents. Pour moi, surtout.

-Oh Harry ! Fit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

-Ne pleure pas, menaça-t-il.

-Promis. Je suis contente de te voir aller si bien, si serein.

-J'ai un peu peur de replonger avec la mission mais non, je veux vivre, j'ai vécu de belles choses là bas avec mes parents et Madison et j'ai compris que je m'étais mis une pression folle, que ça faisait des années que je n'arrivais plus à m'amuser, à lâcher prise tout simplement. Je vais aller me chercher un appartement aussi, pas question que je retourne dans la maison que j'ai partagé avec Ginny

.

En une après-midi, Harry avait pu trouver un appartement qui lui plaisait. Près du chemin de traverse mais isolé des rues commerçantes trop fréquentées, son appartement était comme il le voulait. Grâce à son argent et sa célébrité, il put y emménager le soir même avec meubles et affaires. Pour fêter ça, il avait invité Ron et Hermione qui avaient de suite acceptés. Heureusement pour Harry, sans Parkinson et Malefoy, même s'il l'acceptait plus ou moins, il n'était pas encore prêt à les rencontrer et surtout, il voulait profiter de ses amis. C'était pareil pour Ron et Hermione, cela faisait presque un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les trois chez l'un pour manger quelque chose et ça faisait du bien, vraiment du bien.

Ils passèrent une soirée délicieuse et même s'il ne dormit pas beaucoup, Harry se sentait bien. Le lendemain, il alla voir les Weasley pour les saluer, pour s'excuser aussi ; il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu un comportement idéal ses dernières années avec eux alors qu'ils étaient sa famille. Ensuite, il alla au Ministère où on l'accueillit avec plaisir. Il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Kingsley, Werner et Ron à parler de l'affaire. Il prévint également Kingsley qu'après cette affaire, il démissionnerait. Il était décidé et cet après-midi à travailler sur l'affaire l'avait convaincu ; il n'y prenait plus de plaisir.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il prit du temps pour aller voir Ginny. Ron lui avait donné l'adresse, aussi, il se rendit chez elle. Quand elle ouvrit, une myriade d'émotions traversa son visage : soulagement, bonheur, inquiétude. Un peu maladroitement, ils se serrèrent dans les bras et Ginny l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Il est chouette ton appart.

-Merci. Comment tu vas ? Maman m'a dit que tu étais de retour, je ne savais pas quand j'allais te voir.

-J'ai repris mes marques et... je voulais voir comment tu allais et félicitations pour la coupe du monde !

-Merci !

-Je suis un peu déçu de l'avoir raté mais...

-Tout c'est bien passé là-bas ? Demanda Ginny en voyant qu'il ne continua pas sa phrase.

-Oui. Ça m'a fait un bien fou et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais, on s'est fait beaucoup souffrir et j'ai fait comme si ça venait que de toi alors que j'étais tout aussi fautif. Je tenais à te le dire, je suis désolé Ginny.

-Merci, dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Je, je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi. Tu as l'air... tu es superbe.

-Oui, je me sens mieux et je me sens coupable de te dire de ça, d'avoir gagné la coupe, là je profite à ne rien faire, à sortir avec mes amis je lâche prise.

-Je sais, ne t'en veux pas, on s'est assez gâché la vie, tu ne crois pas ? Je... je vais lâcher prise moi aussi. Je vais démissionner.

-Quoi ? T'es sûr ?

-Oui, certain. Je finis la mission en cours avec l'aide de Werner et Ron et j'arrête. Ça m'a... ça nous a bouffé la vie parce que je suis trop entier, je ne veux pas continuer comme ça.

-Tu as vu tes parents ?

-Oui, c'était génial si tu savais, Ginny. Ça m'a fait un bien fou.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je sais combien ça pouvait avoir de l'importance pour toi. Et je suis contente que tu viennes me parler. On, j'avais peur que tu me détestes.

-Mais non, jamais.

-On va pouvoir continuer à se voir, à être amis ?

-Bien sûr. Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu et Ron et Hermione, et même s'ils n'étaient pas là, tu es importante pour moi. Tu veux ... divorcer ? Demanda Harry après un moment de silence.

-Tu le veux, toi ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est mieux.

-Oui, je le pense aussi. Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus m'appeler Potter.

-A moi aussi. Tu... es avec...

-Non, bien sûr que non Harry.

-Pourquoi bien sûr que non ?

-Je pouvais pas te faire ça et j'étais un peu perdue.

-Je, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un... enfin...

-Dans le passé ?

-Tu me promets de ne le dire à personne ? Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Ron et Hermione.

-A personne, promis.

-La psychomage qui m'accompagnait, on a vécu un petit quelque chose ; je... rien de sérieux, on n'avait pas le droit mais... enfin bref, ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'on doit vivre maintenant Ginny et ne te retiens pas pour moi, surtout pas. Chacun, on doit essayer de vivre notre vie. Je pense que pour ni l'un, ni l'autre, ce ne sera facile de voir l'autre avec quelqu'un mais c'est ce qui arrivera forcément, non ? Si tu veux être avec... lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire, tu m'as dit une fois qu'il t'avait fait revivre, ressentir de nouveau et je veux pas, je veux que tu ressentes les choses.

-Merci Harry. Je... merci. Et toi, tu vas la revoir ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit pendant un mois après mon retour, ils disent que c'est normal de ressentir un quelque chose, un manque après trois mois passés ensemble. Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens, je verrais bien le moment venu. Bien, je vais y aller. Je vais à Poudlard voir Neville.

-Cool, ok, embrasse-le pour moi.

Harry et Ginny s'enlaçaient pour se dire au revoir quand un groupe de gens transplanèrent directement dans l'appartement de Ginny. Un silence se fit un instant. Harry reconnut Crystal, Emma et Dany de l'équipe de Quidditch, un jeune qu'il ne connaissait pas et... Théodore Nott. Crystal réagit la première et vint l'embrasser.

-Harry ! Tu es rentré, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien ! Dit-elle alors qu'il saluait Emma.

-Félicitations à vous pour la Coupe du Monde, je m'en veux d'avoir raté ça !

-Merci.

-C'est Tony, intervint Ginny, il a remplacé Dany pour les derniers matchs, il nous a été d'une grande aide pour gagner !

-Bien. J'y allais justement, on se reverra surement, dit-il en terminant le tour, serrant la main de Tony.

Il eut un moment de gêne. Allait-il serrer la main de Théo comme il l'avait fait à Dany et Tony ? Mal à l'aise et jaloux de les avoir découvert enlacés, Théo croisa le regard impassible d'Harry, il allait parler quand le poing d'Harry le frappa. Il recula d'un pas, surpris.

-On sait pourquoi, dit le Survivant avant de transplaner.

Hilares, Crystal et Emma se retenaient avec peine de rire. Ginny se mordit la lèvre, un peu surprise de l'accès de violence d'Harry.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Super, marmonna Théo en se touchant le nez. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-Tu as couché avec sa femme, intervint Dany, c'est de bonne guerre.

-Merci du soutien.

Dany haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Demanda Emma, curieuse.

-Voir comment j'allais, bon, je finis de me préparer en vitesse et j'arrive !

Voir comment elle allait ? Théo s'assit sur le canapé, le cœur serré. Par Merlin qu'il était jaloux. Bien sûr, il n'y pouvait rien, légalement, elle était encore sa femme.

.

Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il était prêt à ça mais cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il était revenu et il n'avait pu refuser. Ce soir, il allait manger avec Parkinson et Malefoy. Il était un peu inquiet ; il savait qu'il allait tout faire pour que cela se passe bien. Pour Ron et Hermione. Et il se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas le provoquer s'ils ne voulaient pas mettre en colère leur moitié. Néanmoins, on parlait de Malefoy et Parkinson, deux personnes qui lui avaient pourri la vie à Poudlard. Il se regarda rapidement dans la glace et transplana devant le Square Grimmaurd. C'était bizarre, c'était chez lui et pourtant, il y allait comme un invité. Il entra et alla dans la cuisine pour tomber nez à nez avec Parkinson. Ils se saluèrent, un peu froidement, ne sachant pas quoi se dire.

-Ron va arriver, il est en haut.

-Ok.

Heureusement pour eux, Cassiopée entra dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, je suis Cass ! Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers sa mère : C'est quand que Chloé arrive ?

-Bientôt, Hermione travaillait tard.

La petite fit la moue et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Je sais qui tu es ! Le meilleur ami de Ron !

-Exact, fit Harry avec un sourire en s'agenouillant pour faire face à la fillette. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-C'est vrai ? Fit Cassiopée, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui et il a raison, tu es vraiment jolie !

-Merci ! J'ai un petit frère ! Tu veux le voir ? Il marche maintenant ! Il est avec Ron !

-Je suis là !

En effet, Ron surgit, Gabriel, un an, dans les bras.

-Salut Harry, t'as trouvé facilement ? Blagua Ron.

Harry sourit et regarda le bébé, il était vraiment adorable. Ils commencèrent à parler boulot et Pansy se détendit un peu, pressée que Drago arrive. Elle angoissait terriblement à l'idée de rencontrer "officiellement" Harry. Elle savait qu'il avait longtemps était contre leur relation. Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait changé et que tout se passerait bien mais elle avait des doutes. Bon, il ne lui avait pas jeté de regard méprisant quand il était arrivé, juste gêné de se trouver seul avec elle, ce qu'elle pouvait, bien entendu, comprendre. Enfin, Drago, Hermione et Chloé arrivèrent. Cassie emmena Chloé de suite dans sa chambre, ravie de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Hermione sauta au cou d'Harry comme si elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était bien revenu et Pansy eu la surprise de voir Drago serrer la main d' Harry. Bon leur "Potter / Malefoy" étaient froids mais c'était un début et elle voyait combien Hermione en était heureuse. Sacré femme, ils semblaient tous vouloir faire attention à ne pas la vexer.

Harry passa finalement une bonne soirée. Les deux filles mettaient l'ambiance avec leur jacassement sans jamais vraiment les déranger. Il était toujours aussi facile de parler avec ses amis malgré la présence de leurs "amis" et il se rendait compte que Malefoy faisait quand même des efforts pour participer à la conversation. Il voyait surtout l'amour que pouvait se porter chacun des couples et ça, ça le troublait drôlement. Il n'avait jamais vu Ron aussi serein ni aussi amoureux d'une femme. Avec Pansy, il était aux petits soins, l'aidait sans cesse pour servir le repas qu'elle avait préparé, lui prenait la main et la regardait souvent, écoutant son avis. Malefoy et Hermione étaient plus discrets, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas connaissant un peu Malefoy, néanmoins il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas : comment il la regardait, comme il lui souriait, rien qu'à elle et simplement le fait qu'il lui parlait, à lui.

-Tu vas démissionner ? S'exclama Pansy, surprise. Oops pardon.

-Je t'en prie, oui. Il est temps de changer.

-Tu étais le plus jeune, tu seras celui qui est resté le moins longtemps, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être l'enseignement. J'ai aimé ça... et toi, se lança-t-il, tu sais ce que tu veux faire quand tout ça sera... fini.

-Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, peut-être, ajouta-t-elle en pensant qu'il venait faire franc-jeu devant eux, quand j'étais plus jeune, je faisais mes propres vêtements alors styliste, pourquoi pas, ça me plairait bien.

Harry et Pansy continuèrent à parler de leurs futures carrières respectives sous le regard à la fois ému et amusé des trois autres. Hermione était aux anges, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela se passerait aussi bien, surtout quand Ginny lui avait dit qu'il avait frappé Théo mais c'était de bonne guerre. Harry, Pansy et Drago faisaient des efforts pour Ron et elle et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

.

-Tu es content de la soirée ? demanda Pansy alors qu'elle se mettait au lit.

-Très, merci.

-De quoi donc ?

-D'avoir parlé à Harry. Que tout se soit bien passé. Je sais que tu étais inquiète.

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama Pansy, enfin si un peu, lui aussi je crois.

-Bien sûr, lui aussi, mais…

-Il a fait bonne figure, tu crois qu'il le ressent vraiment ?

-Ce qu'il est allé faire… l'a vraiment changé.

-Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de savoir ?

-Non, très peu de monde le sait et c'est très bien comme ça. Un jour peut-être. Je pense qu'il est sincère, il vous donne une chance comme vous lui en donnez une. Je suis content de le voir comme ça, tu sais. Si détendu, souriant, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas senti si serein.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il était devenu si déprimé ? Je veux dire, il aimait Ginny non ?

-Il est tellement entier qu'il se donne trop dans son boulot surtout. Avec Ginny, il pouvait pas puisqu'elle était souvent partie à cause du Quidditch. Et puis il a toujours eu un souci avec le passé, ses parents… enfin bon. Il va mieux, c'est l'essentiel.

-T'es un super ami, Ron, murmura Pansy en l'enlaçant. Ça fait bizarre aussi de voir Drago et Hermione comme ça.

-Je sais.

-Mais ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Ça te dérange ?

-Non, ça me fait bizarre, c'est tout. Comme à toi et surement comme eux par rapport à nous.

Pansy se rallongea, songeuse. Oui, tout ça était trop bizarre et en même temps terriblement normal. Ron s'allongea contre elle et elle se colla à lui. Oui, terriblement normal.

.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il regarda sa femme d'un œil étrange avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ? Telle était la question.

-Tu l'aimes bien, toi.

-Elle a fait un boulot formidable avec notre petite fille et je n'ai jamais vu Drago aussi bien malgré Chloé.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais Narcissa, je veux bien avoir eu une ouverture d'esprit… mais une moldue.

-Arrête avec ça, je sais que tu commences à l'apprécier malgré tout.

-Elle est drôle, accorda Lucius Malefoy. Et je sais que Drago l'aime et elle le rend heureux.

-Elle rend le sourire à Chloé aussi, Lucius.

Lucius grogna. Oui, il savait tout ça. Que toute sa famille – et même lui – appréciait Hermione Granger, c'était un comble !

-Tu crois qu'elle nous pardonnera ce qu'on lui a fait ? On a laissé ta sœur la torturer sans bouger le petit doigt.

-Je pense qu'il y aura toujours un léger malaise entre nous, Lucius, mais avec le temps… et ils nous donneront surement d'autres petits-enfants. Tu es prêt pour ça ?

-Il le faudra bien.

Narcissa sourit. Oui, il le faudra bien. Lucius avait fondu en voyant Chloé, il ferait la même chose pour les autres enfants de Drago, même si la mère était une née-moldue. Au moins, elle serait une mère, pas comme cette Greengrass.

.

Face à lui, elle ne détournait pas le regard. Elle savait que c'était son acolytee le plus important et que maintenant que tout se fragilisait autour d'eux, il devenait anxieux et attendait des réponses.

-Suivre cette gamine ne nous mènera à rien, reprit-il. La moitié d'entre nous a été arrêté et vous ne faites rien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Cracha-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes assez débile pour vous faire arrêter ! Surtout qu'on a été calme depuis des semaines !

-On pense qu'il y a un indic.

-Quoi ? Trouvez-le-moi ! Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par Potter et sa clique ! Je les déteste. Sors de là !

Jason sortit, furieux. Elle ne lui avait rien apporté comme aide. Il aurait du s'en aller, il le savait mais maintenant, ce n'était plus lui obéir à elle. Il voulait retrouver ses enfants, il voulait retrouver Pansy et lui trancher la gorge, et surtout retrouver Ronald Weasley qui se tapait sa femme et il lui montrerait, lui, qui était le plus fort. Il s'octroyait sa famille et il pensait qu'il n'allait pas réagir ? Il rêvait ! Il le détruirait, il détruirait Pansy et reprendrait ses enfants.

.

Ginny se lança un regard combatif dans le miroir… avant de le voir perdre cette lueur. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive ! Depuis quand Ginny Weasley n'était pas courageuse ? Elle détestait être comme ça mais elle hésitait. Sa discussion avec Harry l'avait libéré, ils avaient signé les papiers du divorce et même si ça n'avait pas été facile et que ça n'était pas encore officialisé, elle se sentait libre. Libre de tout et n'importe quoi. Et de quoi avait-elle envie ? Théodore Nott. Harry avait raison, avec lui, elle se sentait revivre, totalement, comme une femme. Elle le voulait mais elle avait peur elle lui avait fait déjà beaucoup de mal et elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Pour lui, leur relation serait sérieuse, trop peut-être pour elle. Elle, elle voulait s'amuser, se détendre après plus de quinze ans à vivre dans une maison glaciale. Il y avait eu de bons moments, bien sûr, mais elle ne voyait encore que les derniers temps douloureux. Elle voulait commencer quelque chose avec Théo mais elle n'était pas prête à lui jurer amour éternel et même à dire qu'elle était juste amoureuse. Elle avait aimé Harry plus que tout et cela s'était terminé douloureusement. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Pour cela, elle devait parler à Théo et elle savait déjà que ce serait difficile. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle essayait de lui parler mais une partie lâche en elle fuyait à chaque fois la confrontation. Ce soir serait la bonne, elle devait être courageuse et y croire. Et elle devait au moins la vérité pour Théo…

.

Il y avait un monde fou au stade dans la Lande d'Ilkley. Il y avait un match amical entre deux équipes nationales. Théo, ainsi que l'équipe nationale, étaient invité pour faire une parade avant-match. Ils étaient en l'air, sur leur balai, pour présenter le match. Il allait engager son mouvement pour atterrir quand Théo sentit une sombre douleur sur le côté de la hanche. Il voulut se débattre de l'emprise de la personne mais ce fut le trou noir ; il dégringola de son balai...

Ginny souriait à la foule, comme tous les membres de l'équipe. La main en l'air, elle tourna la tête pour englober son équipe du regard et pâlit. Théo. Il tombait. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué et repartait déjà. Ginny fonça vers Théo pour contrôler sa chute ; quelqu'un avait été plus rapide. Au sol, des aurors chargés de la sécurité avaient vu l'attaque la plupart était partie à la suite de l'attaquant alors que d'autres avaient arrêté la progression de la chute de Théo. Ginny atterri près de Théo, il était inconscient, tout son flanc gauche noyé dans le sang, mélangé à une substance. La lame qui l'avait transpercé était empoisonnée.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Le médicomage était déjà là et le palpait.

-La lame était pleine de poison ! S'exclama le médicomage. Transfert à Sainte Mangouste, immédiatement !

Il transplana avec Théo et Ginny resta à genoux, bouleversée. Crystal lui tapota le bras et la força à se lever.

-Viens, on y va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et, et s'il ne survit pas ?.

.

**Hihihi ! Ca, c'est une fin non ? Je vous laisse mariner jusqu'à la semaine prochaine mais en attendant, je veux vos avis ! Presque 300 reviews, waouh, merci à vous !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Nan mais c'est quoi ce temps ce matin x_x trop de pluie quoi ! Bref sinon, 36****ème**** chapitre, la fin arrive drôlement vite… ça me stresse hihi ! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews ! **

**dori: Thanks ! I love Madison too xD**

**Chikaru: merci pour la review ! Et oui, je suis pas cool avec Théo, je sais pas pourquoi ! Et oui Harry a sa petite vengeance ! Ah j'avais pas répondu à ta review du 34è ou alors c'était après, donc merci pour mes différents écrits ! j'avoue que celle-ci est ma plus longue et que je l'adore aussi ! Harry, tout gâché, mais non ! lol ! La fin est proche… déjà finie d'écrire, plus que quelques chapitres !**

**Merry: merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite et fin te plaira ! **

**scpotter: merci ! mais si, faut un peu de suspens hihi **

**Juls: merci !moi sadique ? nan ! y a pire quand même, je vous le fais QUE de temps en temps lol ah ce coup de poing, j'ai adoré l'écrire, Harry le mérite un peu ! **

**Guest : ah quelqu'un qui lit mes notes, merci ! et merci pour la review ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 36**

L'équipe nationale de Quidditch avait foncé à l'hôpital, suivant son coach. Puis, l'attente avait commencé, pesante. Ginny s'était rarement sentie aussi inquiète pour quelqu'un depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre alors qu'elle voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Pourtant, il était entre de bonnes mains même si la lame était empoisonnée, il avait été pris en charge très rapidement et ils connaissaient surement des sorts, potions ou autres pour le sauver. Elle était bête de s'inquiéter comme ça.

Elle vit alors Hermione arriver, accompagnée de sa sœur et de Tyler. Ginny ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu et elle le reconnut vite, le même regard que son frère, en plus doux peut-être : il n'avait pas connu l'horreur de la guerre. Ils vinrent vers elle pour leur demander des nouvelles :

-On ne sait pas encore il est toujours dans la salle d'opération.

-Ok, je vais aller me renseigner, restez-là.

L'attente reprit jusqu'au retour d'Hermione. Entre temps, Drago et Blaise étaient arrivés. Ginny se sentait plus mal que jamais. Blaise l'avait littéralement fusillé du regard tandis que Drago l'avait superbement ignoré. Hermione revint et l'embrassa, ce qui la fit sourire. Drago ne l'aimait pas elle mais cela se voyait qu'il aimait Hermione.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Hum, ils ne m'en ont pas vraiment donné mais c'est presque fini, c'est encourageant.

-La lame était empoisonnée apparemment ! Souffla Blaise, les journaux en font déjà les gros titres.

-Attendons le guérisseur pour qu'ils nous disent ce qu'il en est, proposa Hermione.

Deux heures plus tard, le guérisseur vint leur donner des nouvelles.

-M. Nott s'en est sorti. Heureusement qu'un de nos médicomages était sur place le poison était très agressif. Mais il va mieux, juste très fatigué, il va rester quelques jours à l'hôpital pour se remettre. Il veut voir son frère.

Tyler s'avança, toujours aussi pâle, et suivit le médecin. Il en aurait pleuré tellement il était inquiet. Seule la présence de Katie et sa main dans la sienne avaient réussi à le faire tenir. Quand il vit son frère aussi faible, il ne put retenir une larme. Théo sourit faiblement.

-Ça va, dit-il.

Tyler hocha la tête, sceptique.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Groggy, j'ai des antidouleurs. Ça va, Tyler.

-J'ai eu peur, admit Tyler d'une voix basse.

-Je sais, mais ça va.

-Tout le monde est dehors. Je, putain, pourquoi on t'a fait ça ?

-Je sais pas. Les aurors trouveront. Qui est là ?

-Toute ton équipe, Drago, Blaise, Hermione, Kat.

-Cool. Ginny ?

-Bien sûr, elle parait très inquiète, admit Tyler. Peut-être que ça la réveillera.

-comment va Katie ?

-Tu devrais pas te fatiguer à parler autant mais Katie, ça va, je m'inquiète toujours mais Malika a pas refait son apparition.

-Sûr ? Tu me le dirais, je t'en veux encore de me l'avoir caché si longtemps.

-Tu étais à Auckland et Drago et Hermione étaient là. Allez, je vais chercher Drago et Blaise, je suis sûr qu'ils ont hâte de te voir.

Tyler sortit de la chambre pour appeler ses deux meilleurs amis, Théo en fut heureux. Ils s'étaient visiblement inquiétés, ce qui faisait toujours chaud au cœur de voir qu'on avait de l'importance. Drago et Blaise lui parlèrent un peu et blaguèrent, histoire d'alléger la pression. Tyler les laissa un moment pour prévenir les autres. Katie le serra dans ses bras et il resta là un moment il en profita pour regarder Ginny qui parlait à Hermione, visiblement inquiète. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, qu'elle souffre comme elle avait fait souffrir son frère.

.

Pendant toute la journée, le ballet de visiteur ne cessa pas vraiment. Millie, les parents de Drago, ceux de Blaise, quelques amis de Poudlard, son équipe. Son frère le quittait peu mais il eu la délicatesse de partir quand ce fut au tour de Ginny d'entrer. Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit avec un sourire de façade.

-Tu dois en avoir marre de cette question mais comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu fatigué.

-Je peux revenir demain si tu veux, proposa-t-elle en commençant à se lever mais il la retint en lui prenant la main.

-Non, reste, je suis content de te voir.

-Je me suis inquiétée.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu, tu…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer ses bafouillements, un médicomage vint lui demander de partir. Théo le fusilla du regard mais ils ne purent dire quoique ce soit. Ginny l'embrassa légèrement sur le front et lui promit de revenir le lendemain. Frustré, Théo la regarda partir, se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire avec son visage sérieux et ses yeux angoissés.

.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était à l'hôpital et il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. En plus, un auror était en faction devant sa porte pour le protéger. Les Aurors présents au stade avaient rattrapé l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer et il avait laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas le seul ; mais depuis, il n'avait plus rien dit. Théo était frustré : qui voudrait le voir mort ? Deux hypothèses lui venaient : sa mère, qui n'avait jamais caché la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard et qui devait être à l'origine de la visite de Malika à Katie ; ou les fans d'Harry Potter qui lui reprochaient le divorce de celui-ci. L'un et l'autre lui paraissait quand même absurde, surtout la deuxième hypothèse. Et même si sa mère le haïssait, elle aurait pu le tuer sans qu'il n'y ait de témoins. Le côté positif de sa tentative de meurtre, c'était la présence quotidienne de Ginny à ses côtés. Tyler lui avait dit - et Drago avait confirmé - qu'elle était très inquiète lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas encore comment il allait et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle était arrivée depuis une dizaine de minutes et lui avait expliqué où en étaient les journaux dans cette histoire.

-Pourquoi t'es là, Ginny ? Demanda-t-il soudain, ce qui la fit se stopper net.

-Pour te voir. Je sais que les journées peuvent être longues à l'hôpital malgré les gens qui viennent te voir alors...

-Tu veux dire... quand tu as perdu ton bébé ?

Ginny pâlit et Théo s'en voulut de lui avoir posé cette question mais il sentait comme une tension entre eux, comme des non-dits et il tenait à mettre tout ça au clair.

-Oui, répondit-elle après un moment de silence, et une fois je me suis cassée la jambe et j'ai dû rester cinq jours alitée, c'est agaçant même si bien sûr ça n'a rien à voir.

-Viens.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Ginny s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit de Théo, le cœur battant.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Répéta-t-il lentement.

-Parce que j'ai eu peur, dit-elle sur le même ton en croisant son regard. Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi, Théo et...

-Tu t'en es rendu compte ce jour là ?

-Oui et non. Je, ce soir là, j'avais envie de te dire plein de choses parce que j'ai pris conscience dernièrement que... et avec l'accident, tout s'est accru.

-Tu as pris conscience que ?

-Je veux pas te perdre.

-Gin... tu sais que...

-Non, attends. Comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aime beaucoup et je tiens à toi et... mais je veux pas te faire du mal, tu comprends, c'est pour ça que j'ai tant hésité. Je crois que tu as plus de sentiments pour moi que je peux en avoir pour toi et... pour l'instant, je sais pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie avec un homme. Je viens de quitter mon mari que j'ai aimé pendant plus de vingt ans. Je sais que ça doit être douloureux pour toi d'entendre ça et je m'en excuse. Mais je veux être honnête avec toi parce qu'après tout ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste que ça. Avec Harry, c'est fini, vraiment, le divorce va bientôt être prononcé mais...

-Tu l'aimeras toujours.

-Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas ou que je ne peux pas vivre autre chose, parce que j'ai envie de vivre autre chose que ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, je veux m'amuser, je veux être libre de faire ce que je veux quand je veux. Je sais aussi que je te veux toi dans ma vie et pas simplement comme un ami. Avec toi, je me sens tellement vivante Théo. Tu m'as fait sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle je vivais avec Harry et je ne te remercierais jamais assez, vraiment. Mais tu dois m'accepter avec mon passé, avec Harry qui restera mon ami, avec mes peurs et avec le fait que je ne suis peut-être pas prête à te donner ce que tu veux. Je veux plus de reproches, tu comprends ?

Théo hocha la tête ; c'était douloureux, c'était certain mais il voyait de l'espoir. Elle tenait à lui, elle voulait de lui dans sa vie même si elle l'aimait moins qu'il l'aimait elle. Il pourrait s'y faire.

-Théo ?

La voix de Ginny était à la fois tremblante et ferme ; elle avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle était redevenue plus forte mais elle était aussi tellement fragile. Il savait que cela avait été difficile pour elle de lui dire tout ça. Il lui prit la main pour la rapprocher de lui. Il se redressa, ignorant la douleur dans sa hanche, et l'embrassa dans le cou, l'étreignit contre lui. C'était si bon de la sentir ainsi contre lui, abandonnée. Il s'écarta pour croiser son regard, un regard assuré, plein de désir. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa, collant ses lèvres aux siennes, mêlant leur souffle, leur langue, leur amour...

.

Enfin, il rentrait chez lui. La douleur était moins vivace même si elle se réveillait parfois sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Cinq jours passés à l'hôpital était néanmoins beaucoup trop. Et tout le monde était aux petits soins pour lui : Tyler, Drago, Blaise et surtout Ginny. Il réfléchissait beaucoup à sa relation avec la rouquine. Il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se lassait pas de sa présence, de sa tendresse, de ses baisers. Mais le scepticisme de Drago et Blaise le faisait réfléchir plus qu'il ne faudrait. Est-ce que Ginny arriverait à l'aimer comme il l'aimait ? Son amour pour lui arriverait à dépasser son amour pour Harry ? Cela le hantait et il savait que tout ne serait pas facile. Il fallait prendre son temps. Elle avait besoin de liberté, de rire et de simplicité, il allait lui donner tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Justement, elle sortait de la cuisine où elle venait de lui préparer un thé et ses potions.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais.

-Je sais, ça me fait plaisir.

Quand elle fut près de lui, Théo lui prit la main pour la faire tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé.

-Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi que tu sois là.

Ginny se pelotonna contre lui, savourant son contact et sa douceur. Elle était encore hésitante avec lui mais elle voulait vraiment leur donner une chance et elle se sentait tellement vivante quand elle était avec lui, elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis une éternité, depuis ses premiers émois d'écolières ou ses premiers matchs de quidditch en professionnelle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentait que l'avenir s'ouvrait enfin à elle sur quelque chose de positif, quelque chose de beau.

.

Elle avait eu tord, elle le savait maintenant. Les jumelles ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des barbies, enfin physiquement si, mais moralement, elles n'étaient pas superficielles, elles étaient même très gentilles. Enfin surtout Alyssa. Katie avait encore un peu de mal à cerner Hannah. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis leur arrivée et tout semblait retomber sur les rails. Katie ne se sentait plus menacée, ni par les jumelles, ni par un membre de la famille Nott. Théo allait mieux ; il n'avait quasiment plus de douleur et il était plus heureux que jamais avec Ginny. Ils n'affichaient pas encore leur relation au dehors mais Katie les voyaient souvent puisqu'elle et Tyler allaient souvent manger chez Théo. Ginny aussi était heureuse bien qu'encore hésitante dans cette nouvelle vie mais Katie voyait bien qu'elle était plus heureuse, plus sereine et c'était un bonheur à voir. Ce qui la soulageait, c'était qu'Harry soit au courant et qu'il le prenne bien. Depuis son retour, il s'était largement métamorphosé lui aussi, beaucoup plus souriant et blagueur. Katie ne l'avait jamais connu comme ça.

-Kat ?

-Hum ?

-Tu penses pas qu'Adam me cache quelque chose ?

Katie leva les yeux vers Amy. Cela lui semblait toujours bizarre de voir Adam et Amy ensemble ; ils étaient très mignons et Adam semblait fidèle avec elle mais elle s'inquiétait un peu. Bien sûr qu'il lui cachait quelque chose puisque c'était un sorcier...

-Non.

-Allez, arrête, c'est pareil avec Tyler et Teddy, non ? J'ai toujours l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque. Et puis avec les jumelles là... j'ai l'impression d'être une pauvre fille.

-Oh Amy...

-Ouais je déteste ça, je me suis jamais sentie comme ça, de côté.

-Tu n'es pas mise de côté.

-Tu me dirais, toi, si tu savais quelque chose ?

-Quel genre de chose ?

-N'importe quoi ! Tu crois qu'il me trompe avec une des jumelles ?

-Non ! Je, je te l'aurais dit et je l'aurais trucidé !

-Mouais. Je sens quand même que quelque chose ne va pas et je sais que tu le sais. Ne me mens pas.

-Je... je préfère ne rien dire, sache juste qu'il ne se moque pas de toi, ok ? Sinon, bien entendu que j'aurais réagi.

-Ce sont des vampires ?

-Amy!

-Ben quoi ! Je déteste ne pas savoir ! Elles partent quand les jumelles ?

-Je sais pas, elles ne sont pas si... je les aime bien en fait.

-Mouais...

Amy n'insista pas et bifurqua de conversation ; elle n'était pas bête et elle était curieuse ; elle allait découvrir ce qui se tramait !

.

Après sa soirée, Katie retourna chez Tyler accompagnée de celui-ci qui était venu la chercher chez Amy. Main dans la main, Tyler parlait de son boulot. Katie pensait que dans moins d'une semaine, elle allait commencer la fac pour étudier les comportements sociaux. Elle espérait que ça lui plaise. Elle était à peine endormie qu'elle se sentit tombée et se réveilla. Surprise, elle se redressa mais elle n'était pas chez Tyler. Elle était dans une grande pièce sombre et froide.

-Tyler ? Appela-t-elle.

-Tyler ne peut rien pour toi.

Katie se retourna brusquement pour voir apparaître celle qui ne pouvait qu'être la sœur de Malika... et la mère de Tyler et Théo. Paniquée, elle tourna sur elle-même pour voir s'il y avait une issue. La mère de Tyler se mit à rire.

-Ne cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant, croisant le regard d'un vert émeraude de son adversaire.

-Dans ta tête, chérie ! Malika avait raison, tu es jolie. Mais tu restes moldue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Te voir. Pour l'instant. Quitte Tyler.

-Non !

-Petite égoïste ! Tu crois que tu lui apportes quoi à Tyler à part des soucis ?

-C'est vous qui lui en apportez, pas moi !

-Petite naïve.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! Il vous détestera encore plus en sachant ce que vous m'avez fait.

-Mais je ne t'ai encore rien fait, chérie ! Ça viendra. Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter, de te tuer... je te jure que tu le feras;

-Dans vos rêves, peut-être, cracha Katie. Faites-moi ce que vous voulez, au moins, Tyler m'aime moi, vous pouvez pas en dire autant.

De sa baguette, elle la gifla vivement. Katie sentit le goût du sang de sa bouche et paniqua ; elle qui avait pensé qu'elle ne craignait rien dans sa tête..

-Tu me sous-estimes, chérie !

Katie ne répondit pas, furieuse. Elle avait envie d'hurler, voir de la frapper, elle qui n'était pourtant pas violente. Pourtant, elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Grâce à leur magie, elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite chose et c'est ainsi que Tyler allait la voir. Elle retint ses larmes en pensant à Tyler qui allait être bouleversé quand il allait apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Quitte-le, Katie, épargne lui la douleur de te perdre, la douleur de haïr sa mère, ce serait malheureux, non ?

-Vous savez, tout ce que Tyler aurait voulu, c'est une mère qui l'aime assez pour accepter ses choix.

Furieuse, elle releva la baguette pour la frapper mais Katie se sentit partir et cette fois, elle se réveilla vraiment. Elle se mit à pleurer aussi sec et Tyler la prit dans ses bras.

-Hé, ma puce, tu faisais un cauchemar, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, sanglota-t-elle contre son épaule.

-Tu veux me raconter.

-Non, pas maintenant, sers moi fort.

Tyler la serra fort, inquiet. Il l'avait sentit bouger dans son sommeil, gémir, parler parfois. Elle se rendormit, épuisée par les larmes. Il savait qu'elle avait rêvé de sa mère et ça lui tordait le cœur. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour arrêter ça ?

.

A son réveil, Tyler était parti. Katie en profita pour aller voir Victoire et lui demanda de l'accompagner au Ministère de la Magie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerais en même temps qu'à Harry.

Victoire n'insista pas et emmena son amie jusqu'au bureau de son oncle. La secrétaire commença à refuser mais Katie s'énerva tant qu'Harry sortit de son bureau. Soulagée, Katie fusilla la pauvre secrétaire du regard et entra dans le bureau, suivit de Victoire. Elle rougit en voyant Kingsley et un autre homme qu'on lui présenta comme Werner, dans le bureau.

-Katie ?

-Je, désolée de te déranger mais c'était urgent.

-Dis-moi.

-J'ai fait une sorte de rêve mais je crois que ce n'était pas un rêve ; j'ai vu la mère de Tyler, elle m'a menacée et...

-Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu et elle m'a dit que... alors je sais pas, tu peux vérifier ?

Harry l'emmena dans une pièce et une Auror lui fit passer plein d'examen. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle retourna dans le bureau d'Harry et eut la surprise de découvrir, à côté de Victoire, Hermione. Sa sœur la prit dans ses bras et ses soupçons se confirmèrent.

-Alors ? Demanda Katie en répondant à l'étreinte d'Hermione.

-En effet, on t'a lancé un sort particulier pour qu'elle puisse avoir une emprise sur tes rêves. On te l'a enlevé.

-Comment elle a fait ?

-Lancer de loin dans la rue, rien de plus facile, admit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je vais bientôt commencer la fac.

Le silence se fit. Harry était vraiment gêné et lança un regard à Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, chérie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'écria Katie en se levant. Comment ça pas grand-chose ? Vous êtes pas sensé être des sorciers avec de grands pouvoirs magiques ? Vous pouvez pas me lancer un sort de protection ou je ne sais quoi ?

-On l'a fait mais il y a toujours de nouveaux sorts.

-Alors quoi ? Je sors sous escorte depuis des semaines, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Encore une fois, Harry ne répondit pas. Hermione se leva et enjoignit sa sœur de faire de même.

-Viens, on va en parler.

-Quoi, comme ça ? Pas de solution ?

-Katie, s'il te plait.

Katie finit par obéir à sa sœur elles transplanèrent chez elles. Hermione demanda à Victoire de rentrer chez elle celle-ci hésita, à la fois triste et en colère et finit par rentrer chez elle se plaindre à ses parents de l'injustice du monde.

Katie, elle, retint avec peine ses larmes et accepta une nouvelle fois le câlin de sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir que tu en parles à Tyler. Il en parlera à son frère et…

-Je ne le quitterais pas, dit-elle en tremblant.

-Je ne veux pas ça non plus ch… ma puce, il va juste falloir soit être discret, faire semblant ou prendre des…

-Arrête, fit Katie avant de se mettre pleurer, je les déteste !

-Je sais.

Hermione prit sa sœur dans ses bras, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Les sœurs Lestrange étaient des sorcières rusées et puissantes, elles pouvaient frapper n'importe où. Comment protéger sa sœur ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte Tyler, elle voyait bien qu'elle l'aimait mais à part l'enfermer quelque part…

-Écoute, parles-en à Tyler, d'accord ? Et qu'il en parle à Théo et on en parlera tous les quatre, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Envoie lui un mot pour qu'il vienne là s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez lui où il y aura surement les jumelles.

.

Inquiet, Tyler prit la poudre de cheminette directement chez Katie après son travail. Le mot d'Hermione l'avait inquiété. Il la trouva sur son lit, visiblement endormie. Était-elle malade ? Sa mère avait-elle encore frappé. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il la réveilla. Il vit de suite que ça n'allait pas et retint un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ma mère ? Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle ne répondait pas.

-Oui, répondit-elle doucement, la voix tremblante.

Elle lui expliqua son « rêve » qui n'en était pas un, ce que lui avait dit Harry puis Hermione. La discussion que sa sœur voulait avoir avec son frère. Tyler resta muet, ce qui finit par l'inquiéter.

-Dis quelque chose.

-Je, je ne sais pas quoi dire Katie. Je, je suis tellement désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute.

-Mais si.

-Non, c'est celle de ta mère et… qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je, je vais aller voir Théo, dit-il sans la regarder. A plus.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et transplana. Katie se mit à pleurer. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Ses pires craintes étaient donc fondées. Elle sentait qu'il allait la quitter pour la protéger mais elle ne voulait pas de ça !

.

Anxieux, Harry se frotta les mains pour se donner du courage et entra dans l'immeuble. Il monta les trois étages aussi lentement que possible. Devant la porte 3D, il s'arrêta un instant. Comment allait-elle réagir en le revoyant. Il avait attendu un mois et un jour pour la revoir, pour qu'elle n'ait aucun problème. Il avait été sûr qu'elle serait contente de le revoir mais maintenant, il hésitait. Lui était pressé de la revoir, il voulait être avec elle. Il se lança et frappa. Il eut la surprise de voir un homme ouvrir la porte celui-ci fronça les sourcils en le voyant, le reconnaissant rapidement.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, je viens voir Madison, demanda Harry, sa confiance en lui totalement disparue.

-Je suis Will, entrez.

Will ? Madison lui avait-elle parlé d'un Will ? Il devait avoir 25 ans, pas plus et Harry sentit la morsure de la jalousie. Il l'entendit l'appeler et il se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

-Comment connaissez-vous Madison ?

-On a travaillé ensemble, éluda Harry.

Madison arriva sur le pas de la porte du couloir et sembla surprise de le voir. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre avant qu'elle ne s'avance avec un sourire.

-Harry, salut.

-Salut.

-Will, tu nous laisses ?

-Bien sûr, j'allais sortir de toute façon, à toute.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Harry une fois que Will fut sorti.

-Mon frère.

-Oh, ok.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ?

Harry baissa la tête, s'il avait été rassuré une seconde sur le fait que Will était son frère, le ton un peu froid de Madison le ramena sur terre.

-J'avais envie de te voir, dit-il en croisant son regard, décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Il avait bien fait de la regarder parce qu'il vit son regard se troubler mais elle se reprit bien vite et il comprit qu'elle essayait de cacher ses sentiments.

-Le docteur Têtenfouille m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre un mois, je ne savais pas.

-Tu n'avais pas lu ton contrat ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement sévère qui le fit sourire.

-Si, vaguement. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va. J'ai repris le boulot, j'ai avancé sur ma thèse.

-Mon cas t'a aidé ?

-Grandement. Assieds-toi.

Un peu hésitant, un peu gauche, Harry s'assit sur le canapé. L'appartement était grand, clair et lumineux.

-Alors ? Relança Madison, comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux, j'ai changé d'appart, le divorce vient d'être prononcé. Mais je ne suis pas là pour que tu sois ma psychomage, je…

-Harry, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des relations avec mes…

-Je ne suis plus ton patient, on a attendu un mois, je… je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me revoir mais…

-J'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que je me méfie de ce qu'on peut ressentir, on a vécu ensemble trois mois, ça ne peut pas s'oublier en quelques jours. Je veux pas qu'on se précipite dans quelque chose et qu'on n'arrive plus à s'en sortir.

-On a attendu un mois et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ce mois, expliqua Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tu m'as appris à vivre sans avoir peur des autres et de leurs avis, c'est ce que je veux faire. Je vais démissionner dès que la mission sur laquelle je travaillais avant de partir se termine…

-Quoi ! Harry !

-Je suis sérieux, rien que de le dire, ça me libère d'un poids, tu ne peux pas savoir. Depuis un mois, je réapprends à vivre, à faire ce que j'ai envie. Je le fais petit à petit et maintenant, j'ai envie de te voir. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Il lui prit la main et Madison se laissa faire, totalement remuée.

-T'es vraiment prêt ? On va dire des choses dans la presse et tes amis…

-Mes amis ne diront rien et la presse m'a déjà salement amoché, j'ai rien à craindre de plus. Et je m'en fiche. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Madi ?

-J'ai aussi envie d'être avec toi.

Harry sourit, il ne s'était pas senti heureux depuis longtemps. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Je veux rien de compliqué, Harry. Ce sera simple et si un jour tu n'en peux plus, quitte-moi.

-Quelque chose de simple, promit Harry, ça me plait.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là. Je pensais que tu m'aurais oubliée.

-Tu rigoles.

-Non, et vu que tu fais une obsession sur mon âge… je pensais que ce serai dissuasif.

-Je vais pas te cacher que j'ai peur de la réaction des gens par rapport à ça mais je m'en fiche quand même. Tu me fais du bien, avec toi, je me sens libre et jeune de nouveau. Je me sens juste moi.

Heureuse Madison, lui caressa le visage tendrement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

.

Après une journée passée avec sa mère, Ginny transplana directement chez Théo. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était désormais avec Théo. Un peu surprise, sa mère l'avait déjà invité à déjeuner avec la famille dimanche prochain. Ginny ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Ses frères pouvaient être vraiment lourds parfois. Elle aurait aimé quelque chose de plus intime pour commencer ses parents, elle et Théo. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et pas une ombre ne venait gâcher ce plaisir elle ne voulait pas que ses frères ne mettent leur grain de sel. Et pourtant, si elle avait peur de ça, peut-être devrait-elle crever l'abcès ?

Théo était déjà là, il préparait une prochaine conférence sur le sport à laquelle il avait été invité. Elle le salua d'un baiser et son cœur s'accéléra quand elle vit ses yeux verts s'illuminer. C'était un vrai bonheur à voir.

-T'as passé une bonne journée avec ta mère ?

-Oui. Je lui ai parlé de nous, elle veut te rencontrer.

-Oh, ok. Elle ne me déteste pas ?

-Mais non, pas du tout. Elle voulait un grand repas de famille mais je préfère quelque chose de plus intime pour la première fois, que mes parents apprennent à te connaitre toi et non l'avis de mes frères.

-Tu ne veux pas me présenter tes frères ?

-Si ! Je veux juste que tu rencontres mes parents avant. Que vous parliez sans que mes frères, mes neveux et nièces ne vous interrompent sans cesse. Mais au prochain repas familial, tu pourras venir.

-Et ça te ne dérangera pas ?

-Non. Je ne dis pas que ça va pas m'inquiéter un peu mais non, je veux que tu rencontres ma famille.

-Je te présenterais bien la mienne mais elle est un peu folle.

-Tu crois que ta mère pourrait s'en prendre physiquement à Katie.

-Oh oui et ça va détruire mon frère. Il…

-T'es un frère formidable, tu le sais ça ? Demanda Ginny doucement en l'enlaçant.

-J'espère, parfois je me demande si c'était une bonne idée d'interdire catégoriquement à ma mère et mon frère de se voir, est-ce que je n'ai pas formé un manque en Tyler ?

-Tyler a l'air totalement équilibré.

Théo sourit et l'embrassa, retenant avec peine un « je t'aime », il s'était promis d'y aller doucement et il s'y tenait. Déjà, il était invité chez ses parents et même si cela le rendait un peu anxieux, il avait hâte de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était à lui.

.

Derrière l'arbre, il ne perdait pas une miette de l'attitude et des gestes des trois Aurors qui fouillaient le terrain. L'un était celui qu'il cherchait. Ron Weasley. Quand il l'aurait isolé, il retrouverait sa femme et ses enfants malgré le fidelitas, il les retrouverait encore une fois. Il connaissait plein de sorts sur l'Amour pour les retrouver. L'amour et la haine qu'il avait maintenant pour Pansy, l'amour qu'il avait pour ses enfants quoique tout le monde en dise et l'amour que ce traitre à son sang pouvait avoir pour sa famille, à lui. Il le tenait, il les tenait et il allait les faire souffrir.

Les Aurors étaient stupides, trop sûrs d'eux. Weasley s'isola bien vite et Jason s'approcha tranquillement. D'un sort, il le fit tomber au sol et lança un doloris. Mais Weasley était plus fort qu'il ne le croyait. Il souffrait, doloris oblige, mais il pouvait combattre en même temps et il lança un sort qui déstabilisa son adversaire. Il se retourna pour l'affronter. Une lueur meurtrière éclaira ses yeux en reconnaissant Jason Diggs.

-Diggs, lança-t-il, je ne te pensais pas assez stupide pour venir m'affronter directement.

-Tu te surestimes trop, cracha celui-ci en lançant un sort que Ron détourna facilement.

Un combat éclata entre les deux hommes, si Jason était furieux et puissant, Ron était assez habile pour l'éviter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Diggs, au juste ?

-Récupérer ma famille !

-Tu t'en soucies donc ?

-Tu peux t'imaginer être un père pour mes enfants mais tu seras toujours le second choix de Pansy et des enfants ! Je serais toujours leur père, quoiqu'il arrive !

-C'est sûr, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils t'aiment, répliqua Ron. Je ferais en sorte que tu ne les vois jamais et qu'ils apprennent la vérité sur l'ordure que tu es !

Furieux, Jason lança un sort puissant à Ron qui se sentit lever du sol pour retomber durement contre un arbre. Alors que Jason s'approchait de lui, il eut encore le courage de lancer un sort que Jason ne put éviter et qu'il n'avait pas prévu, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

**Ah ah, j'avais oublié cette scène et que ça finissait comme ça ! Les derniers chapitres sont assez sadiques en matière de fin… hihihi ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Bisous, bisous**


	37. Chapter 37

**Coucouuuu ! Comment ça va ? Moi déprimée ! non mais c'est quoi ce temps (je précise que j'habite dans l'Ouest, parce que, évidemment, dans l'Est, ils ont du beau temps è_é ), et samedi je vais au stade de France voir Muuuuuuuuuse, je suis trop happy même si un peu peur d'être trempé ! Bref, voici le chapitre ! Dire que c'est bientôt la fin ! o_O **

**oceanemalfoy: voici la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert ! merci !**

**guest : merci ! dis donc, en effet, tu y penses, on le saura bientôt maintenant, normal, il reste que 3 chapitres lol**

**scpotter : merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 37**

Dépitée, Katie n'avait pas bougé de son lit de la journée. A quoi bon ? Elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir dehors. Elle était cantonnée à 3 maisons : l'appartement d'Hermione, celui de Tyler et le Terrier. Elle essayait de ne pas faire voir sa frustration mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait encore plus la distance que Tyler avait mise entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient pris cette décision, lors de la soirée où Théo et Hermione avaient parlé de « la » situation. S'était-il rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça ? Croyait-il la protéger ? Trop de questions qui dansaient dans sa tête. Elle avait du mentir à ses amis, prétextant qu'elle avait attrapé la mononucléose pour ne pas sortir avec eux. Son été était gâché. Pourtant, elle devrait se lever. Ce soir, tout le monde allait au Square Grimmaurd. Harry allait présenter sa nouvelle petite copine aux autres. Hermione l'avait forcé à préparer quelque chose. Ce serait une soirée sympa, il y aurait Victoire, Teddy et Tyler… Celui-ci devait même venir plus tôt pour qu'ils se voient un peu seuls tous les deux. Elle finit par se lever, prête à faire ses cupcakes malgré sa déprime.

.

Comme prévu, Harry passa prendre Madison pour l'amener au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'était même pas anxieux de cette soirée malgré qu'il y ait tous ses amis. Il avait vraiment envie de présenter Madison à tout le monde. Il avait même pensé inviter Ginny mais y avait finalement renoncé. Il savait qu'elle était avec Théo maintenant. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais tous auraient été mal à l'aise de cette situation, il était encore trop tôt.

-T'es prête ?

-Ouais. J'arrive pas à croire que je vais rencontrer tous les héros de guerre ! C'est excitant.

Excitant et carrément flippant, pensa Madison sans le dire. Elle sourit à Harry et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il avait un trop beau sourire pour le lui enlever à cause de ses angoisses.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur, dit-il néanmoins comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées et elle grimaça, je n'ose penser au moment où je rencontrerais tes amis.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui ! Tu vas voir, ils sont tous géniaux.

-J'en suis sûre. Allons-y !

Madison lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent devant le Square. Harry lui fit lire le mot de Ron qui renfermait le fidelitas et ils entrèrent.

-Waouh, c'est sombre.

-Et encore, pendant la guerre, c'était pire.

-Rassurant.

-On doit être les premiers, j'entends aucun bruit.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, le centre de cette maison, et ils y trouvèrent Pansy et Cassiopée en train de surveiller la cuisson d'un gâteau dans le four.

-Salut, lança Harry depuis le pas de la porte.

Tout sourire, Cassiopée lui sauta dans les bras tandis que sa mère lui rendait son salut et s'approchait d'eux.

-Voici Madison.

-L'honneur ! Lança Pansy, c'est moi qui la vois en première ! Moi c'est Pansy.

-Enchantée, fit Madison, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Où est Ron ? Ça va ses douleurs ?

-Oui, ça va mieux.

Ron et Jason Diggs avaient eu une altercation musclée la semaine dernière Ron avait été blessé, pas tant que Jason Diggs qui avait été sauvé que par l'Ordre de Ron. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Maintenant, Diggs était un prison et tout le monde assez soulagé même s'il n'avait pas encore tout dit aux Aurors sur la femme qui le dirigeait.

-Ils se sont disputés, leur apprit Cassiopée.

-Cass ! Gronda Pansy. Ron ne veut pas me laisser sortir, expliqua-t-elle néanmoins. Pourtant Diggs est en prison et je pense pas que d'autres veuillent s'en prendre à moi. T'en pense quoi en tant que chef du bureau des Aurors ?

Madison laissa échapper un rire devant la manipulation de l'ancienne Serpentard. Harry sourit également mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et saluant avec plaisir l'arrivée de Teddy et Victoire. Harry refit les présentations. Teddy et Victoire se rappelaient bien de Madison, ils n'avaient que cinq ans d'égard, ils avaient donc passés deux années ensemble à Poudlard.

-Comment va Katie ? demanda alors Harry à Victoire.

-Bof, elle essaie de s'en tenir aux conditions. Mais ne pas sortir… ça la pèse. Je pense qu'il faudrait éviter ce sujet pour la soirée.

-Ouais.

Ron finit par arriver, Gabriel dans les bras. Hermione et Drago suivirent, avec Chloé, Katie et Tyler. Neville, Luna et leurs deux enfants furent les derniers. Madison se plaisant à regarder leur relation de groupe, c'était vraiment touchant à voir. Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient vraiment unis et ils faisaient toujours attention les uns aux autres. Drago et Pansy étaient bien heureux de se trouver ensemble Madison savait par Harry qu'ils ne s'étaient revus qu'il y a quelques semaines et ça se voyait qu'ils y prenaient plaisir. Elle parla longuement avec Luna, Serdaigle comme elle et Madison l'avait trouvé fantastique. Personne ne parut choqué de leur différence d'âge, il avait du leur en parler et ils avaient la délicatesse de ne rien dire.

Après le repas, alors que les deux fillettes allaient jouer, le groupe de jeunes décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le square en face de la maison. La tension s'était un peu allégée depuis leur arrivée et Katie se sentait bien tout contre Tyler, entouré de celui qu'elle aimait et de ses deux meilleurs amis. La vie semblait alors simple.

Un éclair vint les surprendre et elle tomba, poussée par Tyler.

-Tyler, chéri.

Cette fois. Katie frémit et se releva, restant derrière Tyler. Brianna Lestrange Nott était de nouveau devant elle, en chair et en os cette fois-ci. Heureusement, cette fois, elle avait trois sorciers pour la protéger.

-Maman, gronda Tyler, va-t-en !

-Quoi, tu ne me présentes pas ? Ah, c'est vrai que je la connais. Quant aux autres…

Elle leur lança des sorts mais Teddy avait déjà mis son _protego_ devant eux.

-Qu'ils sont mignons, vous croyiez pouvoir me battre ?

- Laisse-moi maman et laisse Katie tranquille !

-Écoute chéri, ton frère ne m'a pas laissé t'élever, j'ai du l'accepter. Mais te voir avec une moins que rien ! Jamais ! Comment ose-t-il te laisser faire une telle chose ?

-Je l'aime maman, tu pourrais le comprendre et me laisser en paix comme tu l'as fait ces dix huit dernières années !

-Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes, c'est bien mignon mais elle ne te comprendra jamais et tu souilles tout ton sang, ton âme, à faire ce que tu fais avec elle ! Je n'arrêterais pas tant que vous serez ensemble et tu nous connais, Tyler chéri…

Elle lança un autre sort qui les envoya valser et transplana.

.

Le grand jour était arrivé pour Chloé. Ils allaient de nouveau essayer la potion. Un an et demi était passé depuis son accident, presque huit mois pour le premier essai et l'espoir faisait battre son cœur. Elle essayait de se dire que ça ne marcherait pas pour ne pas être déçue mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait trop envie que ça marche. De plus, avec Cassiopée, elles avaient espéré ensemble qu'elle retrouve sa peau. Elle savait que ça allait être long. Ils allaient poser la pommade sur une petite partie de son pied et il allait falloir attendre dix longues heures pour savoir si ça allait marcher. Elle était confiante. Son papa avait travaillé beaucoup pour cette potion et il avait été accompagné par de grands chercheurs en potion, c'était Hermione qui lui avait dit. Et elle ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, elle était heureuse de savoir que tant de personne espérait avec elle qu'elle guérisse. La veille, elle avait mangé chez ses grands-parents et elle avait vu que son grand-père était ému en lui disant que même si ça ne marcherait pas, ils réessaieraient encore et encore et qu'elle serait toujours la plus belle des Malefoy. Grand-père Lucius était vraiment le meilleur. Sa grand-mère serait à l'hôpital, comme toujours. Cassiopée lui avait promis d'attendre avec impatience le résultat et tous lui avaient souhaité bonne chance : Blaise, Millie, Théo, Ginny, Harry et Madison, Tyler, Katie, Teddy et Victoire, Ron et Pansy et le plus important, Hermione et son papa allaient être là pendant tout le temps. Enfin, la torture commença. C'est Hermione qui lui posa la pommade sur la petite surface de son pied.

-Ça brûle ?

-Un peu.

-C'est supportable ? Il faut que tu me dises, Chloé.

-Oui, c'est supportable.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ça pique en fait, comme quand je tombe et qu'on met le produit cicatrisant.

-Ok.

Hermione entoura ensuite son pied d'un bandage et l'attente commença. Toutes les heures, Hermione lui demandait comment elle se sentait au milieu de l'attente, elle remit de la pommade. Il n'y avait encore aucun effet Chloé en aurait pleuré mais elle savait qu'il fallait attendre les dix heures avant de voir un quelconque effet. Hermione avait emmené la télé, elle essayait au mieux de lui faire penser à autre chose, pour rendre l'attente moins longue. Elle finit par s'endormir et Hermione se tourna vers Drago, anxieux comme jamais. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

-Si ça marche pas ? Souffla-t-il.

-Il faut attendre, on verra. On en fera d'autres.

Drago soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'Astoria. Elle veut voir Chloé. Elle menace de nous amener devant le juge si je refuse.

-Ok. Tu ne veux pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Un coté de moi refuse catégoriquement et une autre partie… elle restera malheureusement toujours sa mère. Je vais en parler à Chloé mais si elle refuse, si un juge l'y oblige, je ne sais pas si je supporterais ça.

-Il le faudra bien, comme tu le dis, c'est sa mère Chloé devra apprendre à lui pardonner si elle refuse catégoriquement, tu pourras toujours dire ça au juge, qu'elle a besoin de temps pour comprendre et pardonner. Et s'il refuse, tu demanderas qu'il y ait quelqu'un, que tu sois là, ou sa psychomage…

Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux de Drago et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il se tourna et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

-Merci. Pour tout. J'ai vu Blaise, il a bien avancé sur la maison, tu sais. J'ai hâte qu'on y emménage.

-Moi aussi. Ce sera bien.

-Tu te rends compte que dans deux ans, elle va aller à Poudlard. Je suis loin d'être prêt à la laisser partir.

-Tu as deux ans pour t'y préparer. Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Sept heures.

-Pff. Pourquoi le temps passe toujours lentement quand on aimerait qu'il aille vite ?

-Parce que la vie est cruelle.

Drago laissa échapper un rire surpris.

-Ça va aller pour Katie. On va la protéger.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va supporter ça, tu sais. Personne n'aime être enfermé ainsi. Après qu'il s'est passé hier…

-Si elle aime Tyler, elle y arrivera. Et ils ont été fous de sortir.

-Elle a peur qu'il la quitte. Je lui tords le cou s'il fait ça.

-Je sais pas, tu ne ferais pas la même chose ?

-Je sais pas. Je sais, j'y ai pensé mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

-Il pourrait faire semblant.

-Je sais. On y a pensé avec Théo mais les deux étaient plutôt obtus.

-Théo, hein ?

-Je suis bien obligée. Et puis maintenant, tout s'est arrangé ou presque.

-Ouais. Tu crois qu'elle l'aime vraiment, Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il lui faut du temps, tu sais, pour qu'elle se fasse à l'idée de ne plus être la femme d' Harry, de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut et de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ce ne doit pas être facile après avoir passé vingt ans à aimer quelqu'un.

-Ouais mais Potter… Harry va mieux non ? Avec la petite jeune ?

-Madison.

-C'est ça, elle est chouette d'ailleurs.

-Chouette ?

-Elle fait du saut de balai, elle m'a promis de nous y emmener avec Blaise et Théo.

-Je sais pas si j'aime cette idée mais bon, je suppose que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher.

-Et non ! Combien ?

-Encore deux heures. Mais oui j'aime bien Madison, je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi détendu, elle lui fait du bien et elle est simple, c'est ce qu'il lui faut.

-Et maintenant que Diggs est arrêté, Pansy va pouvoir reprendre sa vie.

-Je crois que ça stresse un peu Ron. Ce nouveau changement.

-Bah, Pansy a l'air amoureuse quand même.

-Oui mais tout changement fait un peu peur, non ? Et je crois qu'Harry a déteint sur lui, il veut la protéger de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Il va y avoir une confrontation avec Jason.

-La pauvre. J'aurais envie de lui faire avaler…

-Hermione Granger qui devient violente.

-Je peux l'être si on menace ceux que j'aime. Si j'avais la mère de Tyler sous la main, elle passerait plus qu'un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Je veux bien te croire. Alors ?

-C'est l'heure !

Impatients tous les trois, ils attendirent encore un peu, Hermione appelait son assistant et une infirmière et elle enleva le bandage. Drago était près de sa fille, leurs mains entremêlées, lisant comme ils pouvaient le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci prit son temps, il ne fallait pas que le bandage soit accroché et fasse des dégâts. Avec une éponge douce, elle prit soin de nettoyer tout restant de pommade qu'il pouvait rester sur le pied. Ensuite, elle l'examina.

-Oh par merlin, souffla l'infirmière.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Drago, furieux qu'elle le fasse patienter ainsi.

Mais Hermione, très professionnelle, ne voulait pas se presser. Elle passa son doigt sur le pied de Chloé, voulant bien analyser ce qu'elle voyait. Puis, elle sourit.

-Viens voir ! C'est tout lisse Chloé !

-Quoi ? Demanda la petite fille, ayant du mal à y croire.

Drago était déjà à ses pieds pour examiner la trace de peau libérée de toutes cicatrices, boursouflures ou autres. Qu'une peau de bébé. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de son père et son sourire plus grand que jamais qu'elle comprit.

-Ça a marché ? Demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

Doucement, Drago la prit dans les bras.

-Ça a marché, ma puce, répéta-t-il alors qu'elle sanglotait.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et fit sortir l'infirmière, faisant rentrer Narcissa qui attendait impatiemment avec la petite Cassiopée qui avait tenue à être là. Elle était accompagnée de sa mère Quand elles rentèrent et virent Chloé en larmes, Narcissa pâlit mais Hermione la rassura vite en lui montrant son pied.

-Ça a marché, ça a marché.

-Par Merlin ! Souffla-t-elle en allant embrasser son fils et Chloé.

Cassiopée se mit à sauter dans la chambre avant de venir embrasser son amie.

-Je te l'avais dit ! C'est trop génial ! Cria-t-elle en sautillant toujours.

-Calme-toi Cass.

-Non, je veux pas, c'est vraiment génial !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et laissa faire sa fille, touchée qu'elle puisse autant tenir à la fille de Drago. L'amitié entre les filles était vraiment sérieuse. Pansy sourit à Hermione qui avait du mal à se remettre de son émotion et oubliant le passé et sa pudeur, elle la prit dans les bras. Surprise mais heureuse, Hermione lui rendit son étreinte. Elles se séparèrent rapidement et c'est Drago qui vint vers elle. Les yeux humides, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa.

-Merci. Merci.

-C'est toi qui as tout fait, murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, je suis tellement heureuse.

Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir près de Chloé qui pleura encore un peu dans ses bras.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Narcissa.

-Ça va être long. On peut pas la traiter d'un coup mais d'ici six mois, tu ne devrais plus avoir de cicatrices.

-Six mois !

-Oui, on peut pas traiter de grosses zones d'un coup et on doit te suivre. Tu viendras toutes les semaines, on commencera par les jambes, puis les bras, le torse et le visage en dernier, comme ça on aura le temps de bien maitriser la potion et comment la mettre sur toi, tu comprends ?

-Oui. J'en aurais plus du tout ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire à 100%, mais ce sera très minime.

Chloé se remit à pleurer dans les bras de son père.

-Merci papa, réussit-elle à murmurer entre ses larmes et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer d'amour pour sa petite fille.

.

Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Chloé et Drago, Pansy et Cassiopée rentèrent au Square Grimmaurd. Bientôt, ils allaient déménager et Pansy avait hâte. Elle aimait bien le Square mais c'était beaucoup trop sombre et elle avait toujours l'impression d'être enfermée. Elle savait bien que Ron ne voulait pas encore déménager mais elle en avait envie. Jason était derrière les barreaux, Pansy se sentait libre de nouveau. En entrant dans le salon, Pansy sourit en voyant Cassiopée tout raconter à Ron, toujours aussi excitée que la pommade ait marché sur Chloé. Ron l'écoutait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers elle quand elle entra.

-C'est génial !

-Oh oui ! Renchérit Cassiopée en dansant dans tout le salon, faisant rire son petit frère aux éclats.

Pansy s'assit sur le bras du canapé dans lequel était assis Ron.

-Comment vont Hermione et M… Drago ?

-Heureux comme pas possible. Sur un nuage.

-Maman a même fait un câlin à Hermione, lança Cassiopée.

-Cassiopée, réprimanda Pansy, tu te mêles trop des histoires des autres. Mais c'est vrai, elle semblait tellement émue que bon…

-Tu l'aimes bien finalement.

-Bien sûr, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Elle est gentille à souhait. Content ?

-Oui.

-On déménage quand ? Allez, Ron, j'en peux plus d'être ici… et tu ne veux pas un chez nous ? Une belle maison près de la plage ? Mais en attendant, n'importe quoi mieux qu'ici. Jason ne nous menace plus, laisse moi aller faire des courses, sortir avec Hermione ou Millie. J'ai tellement hâte de la revoir, tu sais qu'il n'y a plus de danger. Quelque soit la femme qui commandait Jason, ce n'était pas après moi qu'elle en voulait.

-C'est ce qu'il dit.

-Pourquoi elle m'en voudrait ? C'était une vengeance personnelle, s'il te plait Ron.

-Je vais y penser.

Pansy se renfrogna mais Ron résista. Il était déjà allé visiter un appartement et il était sûr qu'elle allait adorer. Il attendait d'avoir l'aval du propriétaire pour y emménager. Ce serait une bonne surprise pour Pansy. Il avait été inquiet, au début, quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait déménager. Mais il avait vite vu qu'elle l'incluait parfaitement dans ses projets et il se trouva bête d'avoir cru le contraire.

.

-Alors, tu les as trouvé comment ?

-Sympa. La soirée était chouette, sauf la fin bien sûr.

-Ouais. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ça.

-L' Auror au travail ?

-Je crois que je le serais toujours un peu.

-Tu n'as pas peur pour l'après-démission ?

-Non, je sais que le début sera difficile mais je pense à rester consultant pour des affaires difficiles. On ne sait jamais, je veux pas couper les ponts abruptement. Il n'y a pas tous les jours des affaires aussi sombres.

-Et après ?

-Je sais pas, prof me tente bien tu sais, alors peut-être à l'école d'auror, ça serait bien.

-Et qui va te remplacer au poste de chef du bureau ?

-Werner je pense. Kingsley l'a proposé à Ron mais il a refusé. Maintenant qu'il a plus ou moins une famille, je pense qu'il va lever le pied aussi, être chef… c'est beaucoup de boulot. Werner est très bon, je suis content de l'avoir choisi pour mon remplacement.

-Il a accepté ?

-Oui, officieusement. On attend la fin de l'affaire avant de parler de ma démission et de sa nomination à ce poste.

-Cool. Prêt à rencontrer mes amis ?

-Oui.

-Ils seront surement moins cool que les tiens, tu sais.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, ils sont lourds parfois mais bon… on se connait depuis moins longtemps que vous, vous êtes une grande famille et vous avez accepté les autres sans problèmes, je parle de Pansy, Drago et c'était très beau à voir.

-La guerre nous a soudés.

-Je sais, la guerre soude beaucoup de gens. Enfin la guerre, les moments difficiles.

-Oui, c'est sûr, ça n'enlève rien à ceux qui n'en ont pas connu.

-Tu parles de moi là ?

-Euh, peut être, pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu connais de ma vie, Harry ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas grand-chose de ma vie à part ce qu'elle est maintenant. Et parfois j'ai l'impression que tu penses que j'ai eu une vie super facile ou que tu penses avoir eu la vie la plus dure, toi et tes amis. Mais beaucoup de gens ont souffert de la guerre même s'ils n'ont pas combattu, des plus vieux, des plus jeunes.

-Je sais, je ne voulais pas.

-Je sais, mais fais attention quand même, tu pourrais froisser des gens.

-C'est le cas avec toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'avais six ans pendant la guerre, mon frère 9, et crois-moi on était jeune mais on s'en rappelle parfaitement.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ma famille a été attaquée et on s'est caché dans notre maison, Will et moi. Nos parents nous l'avaient appris en cas d'attaque… on a tout entendu et on est resté caché des heures, c'était affreux, ils les ont torturé et tué…

-Oh Madi, je ne savais pas.

-Je ne veux pas de ça, Harry, c'est la vie. On avait une grand-mère qui nous a bien élevé, on n'est pas malheureux, je veux juste te dire que oui je suis plus jeune mais les conséquences de la guerre sont néfastes pour tout le monde. Regarde Teddy qui n'a pas connu ses parents non plus. Il n'a pas connu la guerre mais elle l'a marqué à tout jamais.

-Je sais, c'est vrai que je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte.

-Et c'est normal Harry parce que tu l'as vécu de plein fouet mais tout le monde en a souffert.

-Si jeune et si sage.

-Je ne suis pas sage, fit Madison avec un sourire, détendant l'atmosphère qui s'était un peu glacée.

-Non, ça c'est sur, lança Harry en lui chatouillant les côtés.

-Ne. Fais. Pas. Ça !

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et une nouvelle séance de chatouille commença…

.

Assis sur le canapé en face de ses deux meilleures amies, Tyler tenait à connaitre leur avis. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa mère avait de nouveau attaqué Katie et il se sentait démuni, il ne pouvait pas la protéger face à la haine et à la puissance de sa mère.

-Tu penses à la quitter ? Demanda Alyssa.

-N'est-ce pas la seule solution ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Elle peut continuer à se cacher ou vous pouvez faire semblant, fais semblant d'être avec quelqu'un d'autres et…

-Ma mère le saura, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle le saura et ça finira jamais. Non ?

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense… j'aime bien Katie malgré tout mais… Alyssa, dis-lui.

-C'est vrai qu'on en a parlé et que la quitter, ça mettrait fin aux menaces contre elle.

Tyler hocha la tête, le cœur brisé. Il avait fallu qu'il l'entende de la bouche des jumelles pour qu'il sache ce qu'il avait à faire. Adam lui avait dit de ne pas le faire, que ça casserait quelque chose entre Katie et lui et qu'elle pourrait ne pas lui pardonner quand ça se terminerait mais Tyler ne pensait pas que ça allait se terminer.

Katie et Victoire transplanèrent. Katie courut vers lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeuse.

-Chloé ! Ça a marché ! dit-elle en souriant.

-Oh par Merlin ! C'est génial !

-Oui ! Ça va mettre longtemps à se terminer mais ca a marché ! Je suis si contente pour elle.

-Moi aussi, c'est cool, il faut qu'on aille la voir.

-Oui, demain Hermione a dit, elle veut éviter tout risque qu'on apporte des microbes !

-Ok ! Viens, on doit parler, fit Tyler en lui prenant la main pour la mener dans la chambre.

-Quoi ?

-Je, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir pendant un temps, déclara-t-il d'une seule traite quand ils furent dans la chambre.

-Quoi ? Répéta Katie, surprise. Pourquoi ? On avait dit que… Tyler !

-Je sais mais c'était avant l'attaque de ce week-end.

-Parce que je suis sortie, je…

-On était trois sorciers avec toi et on…

-Et vous avez réussi à me défendre.

-Tu vas pas rester enfermée toute ta vie !

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve et…

-Et quoi, qu'on la tue ?

-Non, je… alors quoi, c'est fini comme ça ?

-Oui et puis tu vois les jumelles pensent comme moi, ça te protègera plus que…

-Les jumelles, tu leur en as parlé ? S'écria Katie, sa voix devenant de plus en plus aigue sous le coup de la colère et de la peine.

-Ce sont mes meilleures amies, Katie.

-Depuis quand !

-Ne le prends pas comme ça !

-Comment tu veux que je le prenne ? Avec le sourire peut-être, tu préfères ?

-Tu pourrais essayer de comprendre quand même !

-De comprendre ? Bref, ok, c'est fini puisque tu le veux ! Va coucher avec tes deux Barbies ! Ciao !

Katie fit demi-tour, claqua la porte et sortit de l'appartement aussi vite que possible, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, le cœur brisé. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle rentra dans quelqu'un et s'excusa sans le voir, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Soudain, elle tomba. Elle se releva difficilement. Une main charitable lui prit l'épaule.

-Je vais t'aider.

Elle frémit en reconnaissant la voix. La mère de Tyler. Elle voulut se relever mais elle n'en eut pas la force et se sentit transplaner.

.

**Hihihi, je vous avais prévenu, c'est sadique ! Bon et bien à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. En attendant, je veux des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous bisous !**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? moi je suis crevée ! Les soldes, ça épuise mdr ! Sinon mon concert, c'était juste aaaaaaaaaaawesome, amazingn génial, super ! je kiffe trop muse et ils étaient parfaits, l'ambiance trop bonne… ah dur de revenir à cette (triste) réalité ! Allez un nouveau chapitre : **

**Juls : merci ! et oui, moi aussi les jumelles, Alyssa devait le soutenir un peu plus et finalement, elle était un peu dépassée par tout ça et Tyler, The Boulet quoi, mais il va se rattraper, tu vas voir hihi !**

**Oceanmalfoy : merci beaucoup ! Les menaces sont interdites, sinon, je deviens plus sadique, niark ! **

**Guest : merci ! oui enfin Chloé va pouvoir revivre si on veut aller par là ! Pansy et Hermione sont choutes, elles savent pas tjs sur quel pied danser mais une complicité nait, c'est certain. Merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 38**

Tyler était sorti aussitôt après Katie. Il la chercha des yeux, en vain. Pourtant, elle n'avait que quelques secondes d'avance sur lui, le temps qu'il se rende compte de sa bêtise. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait la quitter ? Il avait tellement peur pour elle que ça avait altéré son jugement. Il arriva devant chez elle cinq minutes plus tard et frappa. Personne. Il transplana directement à l'intérieur. Elle était furieuse, elle n'allait pas lui ouvrir. Il ouvrit toutes les portes mais elle n'était pas là. Il commença à avoir peur. Elle était sortie seule, sa mère ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il venait de la quitter. Paniqué, il transplana chez lui et appela Victoire.

-Quoi ?

-Katie, par merlin, on s'est disputé, elle est sortie et

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle, tu l'as laissé sortir ? Tu es DEBILE ou quoi !

Les jumelles arrivèrent, surprises par les cris, demandant ce qu'il se passait. Tyler expliqua en bafouillant qu'il avait voulu la quitter, qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'elle était partie, elle était ni dans la rue ni chez elle. Victoire se rua vers lui et le frappa violemment sur le torse.

-ESPECE DE CRETIN ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LUI FAIRE CA ? JE TE JURE QUE S'IL LUI ARRIVE QUOIQUE CE SOIT, JE TE TUE MOI-MEME !

Sur ce, elle transplana dans tous les lieux dans lesquels elle aurait pu être, elle appela ses amis pour qu'ils la cherchent sans leur donner trop d'explications mais en leur ordonnant de le faire parce que c'était terriblement urgent. Elle retourna ensuite chez Katie et trouva Hermione et Tyler, ce dernier lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione la regarda avec une lueur d'espoir :

-J'ai fait le tour des endroits où elle pourrait être, je, j'ai appelé tous ses amis, ils doivent m'appeler s'il y a du nouveau.

-Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Tyler.

-Tu peux débile mental !

-Victoire, doucement, demanda Hermione, voyant bien que Tyler était sur le point de craquer. Victoire va chercher Théo s'il te plait et préviens ta grand-mère après, elle préviendra tout le monde, je vais voir Harry au Ministère.

.

Harry entra dans le bureau sous les rires de ses collègues il venait de passer l'après-midi à protéger le nouvel appartement de Ron et Pansy et venait juste de lire le magasine _Sorcière Hebdo_ où on voyait des photos de Madison et lui en train de marcher sur le chemin de traverse et dans divers endroits, main dans la main. Il ferma la porte et vit Werner, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas toi aussi.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand Hermione entra le visage défait.

-Katie a disparu.

Hermione s'effondra sur une chaise en pleurant, totalement paniquée. Harry et Werner prirent les choses en main. Harry envoya une équipe la chercher autour de l'appartement de Tyler jusqu'à une heure de marche, le temps depuis laquelle elle était partie, juste au cas où elle déambulait seule, le cœur brisé. Werner contacta le service moldu pour qu'il trace son téléphone, en vain. L'appartement d'Hermione devint le QG pour savoir où l'affaire en était. Drago essayait de calmer Hermione mais elle avait du mal à reprendre son sang-froid. Enfermés dans la chambre, il la prit soudain fermement par les épaules.

-Hermione ! Réveille-toi bordel ! Ta sœur est surement en danger, ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu vas arriver à la sauver !

Hermione cligna des yeux surprise mais ravala ses larmes, il avait raison, elle le savait.

-Désolée, je me sens tellement nulle. Je n'ai même pas réussi à la protéger.

-On ne peut pas protéger tout le monde mon cœur, dit Drago, la voix douce. Je comprends, avec Chloé, j'ai cru mourir mais après je me suis battu pour faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux, on va faire pareil pour Katie, d'accord ? Tout le monde est là pour la chercher, on va la retrouver et tu vas faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Brianna, c'est compris ?

-Oui. Oui, on y va.

.

Teddy était furax. Quand il était arrivé, il avait foncé sur Tyler il avait eu une envie forte de lui démolir le portrait pour avoir laissé Katie sortir mais en voyant ses traits affaissés, son air abattu, il se retint à temps. Ça ne servait plus à rien de le blâmer. Victoire n'en était pas là et toutes les dix minutes, elle lui hurlait dessus. Teddy finit par l'envoyer dans la chambre de Katie pour qu'elle se calme et s'assit à côté de Tyler.

-Comment as-tu pu la laisser sortir, laissa-t-il échapper, je comprends pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Allez, on va la retrouver, Katie est rusée, elle s'en sortira. Elle s'en sortira.

.

Madison se sentait un peu de trop. A la sortie du boulot, elle avait reçu une note d'Harry pour lui demander de venir chez Hermione. Après une journée à subir les railleries de ses collègues et de ses amis et les remontrances de ses supérieurs, elle n'en avait pas très envie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entrer dans une phase de crise. Katie avait disparu. Madison aurait aimé aider mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry l'avait serré dans ses bras, comme pour prendre de la force, et était reparti pour essayer de trouver où était Katie. Elle trouva Victoire dans la chambre de son amie, en pleurs. Madison s'assit près d'elle et tenta de la consoler, en vain. Victoire était à la fois triste et en colère.

-Pourquoi est-elle sortie ! Et lui qui l'a laissé faire ! A quoi ils pensaient ?

-S'ils venaient de se séparer… ils ne devaient pas penser à grand-chose. Parle-moi d'elle.

Parler de Katie réussit à la calmer un peu, elles se connaissaient depuis toujours et Madison envia leur amitié sans failles ou presque.

.

Katie se réveilla, une douleur dans la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle elle était dans une sorte de salon, plutôt chaleureux. Elle essaya de se lever mais des liens invisibles la retinrent, lui coupant la peau de ses poignets. Elle retint un gémissement. La mère de Tyler. Quelle idiote elle avait été de sortir seule ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aller voir Victoire ? Elle était tellement peinée et en colère qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchie, elle voulait juste mettre de la distance entre elle et Tyler.

-Hello Chérie.

Katie tourna la tête, refusant de la regarder. Qu'elle aille au diable !

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile de t'attraper.

-Vous n'auriez pas du vous donner cette peine, vous avez gagné, Tyler m'a quitté.

-Je ne te crois pas, il y a quelques jours, il m'a dit qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

-Les choses changent. Pourquoi m'aurait-il laissé sortir sinon ?

-Je pense juste que tu es inconsciente.

Katie haussa les épaules, gardant le regard fixé sur la fenêtre qui découvrirait un paysage désertique, même pas un arbre qui pourrait lui indiqué où elles étaient.

-Personne ne peut savoir où tu es.

-Quel est l'intérêt alors ? Tyler sera furieux, ma sœur va me chercher, tous les Aurors vont me chercher.

-Ils me cherchent depuis des mois, chérie, et ils ne se doutent pas une seule seconde qui je suis.

-C'est… c'est vous qui êtes derrière tous ses meurtres ? Oh mon dieu !

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Pourquoi ? Si vous vouliez Tyler…

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec Tyler. C'est une vengeance beaucoup plus grande, contre le Ministère, contre ses soi-disant héros de guerre. Le pouvoir, chérie, ils ont tous eu peur.

-Non, ils ont tous eu confiance en Harry. Il n'y a pas eu de mouvement de panique et…

-Suffit ! Hurla Brianna en la frappant violemment. Quand tu ne seras plus rien, je récupèrerais mon fils, il sera tellement anéanti par ta perte qu'il m'ouvrira les bras.

-Vous êtes folle.

-Peut-être.

-Jamais il ne vous pardonnera de tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous croyiez le connaitre mais vous ne le connaissez pas du tout !

-Je le connais bien mieux que tu ne peux le croire, chérie. Il ne te dit pas tout.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On s'est vu souvent pendant toute son enfance. Théodore a essayé de nous séparer mais jamais il n'y a vraiment réussi. Tyler voulait connaitre sa mère.

-Il vous déteste, murmura Katie, plus pour elle-même.

-Oui, il me déteste mais je suis sa mère alors il m'aime quand même. Le paradoxe des enfants abandonnés mais lui sait que je ne l'ai jamais abandonné, c'est son frère qui me l'a enlevé !

-Pour de bonnes raisons !

-Tu ne connais pas mes fils !

-Bien mieux que toi ! Rugit Katie.

Une autre gifle "invisible" vint la cueillir, bien plus forte et elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied.

.

Théo transplana directement chez Hermione dès qu'il put. Dire que cette secrétaire débile ne lui avait pas passé le message de suite, ne voulant pas interrompre cette putain de conférence! Et il avait mis plus d'une heure à supplier le ministère sorcier mexicain à lui faire un portoloin. Il y avait du monde. Il repéra tout d'abord Ginny, en grande conversation avec Harry. Il l'ignora pour se diriger vers son frère, ne faisant pas attention à la pointe de jalousie qui lui serrait le cœur.

-Ty !

Tyler se leva pour apprécier l'étreinte de son frère, ignorant les regards tournés vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? T'es sûr que c'est maman?

Tyler haussa les épaules, l'air démuni. Théo se tourna vers Hermione qui lui expliqua comme elle pouvait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était également très éprouvée.

-T'as une idée d'où elle peut être ? Demanda Harry qui s'était approché.

-Non. Je la vois très peu.

-J'ai quelques questions, je peux?

-Vas-y, grogna-t-il.

-Ta mère quand tu veux la voir...

-Je t'arrête, Potter, je veux pas la voir, c'est elle qui vient quand ça lui chante. J'ai jamais cherché à la voir.

-Ok donc elle venait chez toi?

-Oui.

-Tu n'avais pas mis de protection?

-Si mais le lien mère-fils, tu connais non? Elle a toujours réussi à nous trouver quand il le fallait. Vous êtes allé au manoir je suppose?

-Oui, Personne. Si tu penses à quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à la retrouver...

-Je réfléchis.

Harry s'écarta un peu pour aller parler à Werner, conscient que l'énervement de Théo n'était pas vraiment dirigé envers lui. Il regarda Ginny s'approcher de lui, il lui prit la main un peu violemment, comme pour dire qu'elle lui appartenait.

-Ça va?

Harry se tourna vers Madison, un sourire doux sur son visage. Il lui prit la main.

-Ça va. Je m'inquiète tellement, Hermione... enfin merci d'être là.

-Je t'en prie. C'est normal

Plus loin,

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Demanda Ginny.

-Non, je, putain pourquoi il l'a laissé sortir.

-Ce sont des ados, on fait des choses bêtes sans s'en rendre compte. Il venait de la quitter... on la retrouvera.

-J'aurais du la tuer il y a bien longtemps.

-Dis pas ça, elle reste ta mère.

-Je la hais, pour ce qu'elle m'a fait... je voulais pas qu'elle fasse ça à Tyler tu comprends.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?

-C'est difficile, elle est folle. Beaucoup la trouveraient charmante parce qu'elle l'est, et je sais qu'elle nous aime mais elle a des principes de l'ancien temps, mariage arrangé, magie à l'excès, pouvoir... elle ne m'a rien fait de mal, elle voulait pas que je sois un mangemort, elle nous voulait juste pour elle. Elle est néfaste. Elle a les gens sous contrôle, elle m'avait sous contrôle et je faisais ce qu'elle voulait et c'était mal parce qu'elle n'a aucune limite. Elle pourrait faire beaucoup de mal à Katie, ça me fait peur.

-On la retrouvera avant et Katie est une battante.

-C'est aussi une moldue face à une sorcière.

Ginny n'insista pas, elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait envie de faire aucune concession sur le sujet de sa mère et elle ne pouvait pas penser autrement, elle n'avait jamais rencontré la mère de Théo et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

.

Après une dernière étreinte de réconfort, Drago se rendit à l'hôpital pour retrouver sa fille. La joie de leur réussite semblait loin maintenant que Katie avait été enlevée, Drago s'inquiétait, il aimait beaucoup Katie et il savait l'importance qu'elle avait à la fois pour Hermione et pour sa fille. Il comptait ne rien dire à sa fille, elle devait garder le moral et il n'y avait aucun intérêt qu'elle sache ça. Katie allait être vite retrouvée. Tous les aurors étaient dessus ou presque. Il salua sa fille avec son sourire habituel et remercia sa mère. Seulement, sa mère et sa fille étaient celles qui le connaissaient le mieux. Si sa mère ne dit rien, sa fille n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

-T'étais où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle est où Hermione?

-T'en as fini avec tes questions? Comment te sens-tu?

-Bien.

-Pas de douleur?

-Non, je suis contente mais je veux qu'on m'enlève toutes mes cicatrices tout de suite! Pourquoi attendre si longtemps?

-On te l'a dit ma puce, ce serait trop agressif pour ton corps. Fixe-toi sur le positif.

- Personne n'est venue me voir, dit tristement Chloé. Ni Tyler, ni Katie. Même pas Théo.

-Ils vont venir, on... ils peuvent pas venir tout de suite à cause des infections.

-Hermione avait dit que c'était bon à partir d'aujourd'hui !

-Il faut être prudent.

-Papa ! Tu me caches quelque chose!

-Chloé...

-Dis-moi.

-Non, arrête maintenant. Il y a des choses qu'une enfant ne doit pas savoir, tout va bien, d'accord? Ne me regarde pas comme ça Chloé Malefoy !

-Je m'inquiète, s'il te plait, dis-moi!

Drago serra la mâchoire, se sentant déjà faiblir. N'avait-il aucune volonté pour résister à sa fille ?

-Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. C'est Katie. Elle s'est disputée avec Tyler et elle n'est pas rentrée, elle est surement en train de se vider la tête et on s'inquiète pour rien.

-Ou c'est la mère de Tyler qui l'a enlevée ! Je veux venir.

-Où ça ?

-Avec Hermione !

-Non, il y a plein de monde, hors de questions!

-Papa, s'il te plait.

-Non, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

-T'es pas gentil !

-Et bien non ! Allez Chloé, ne me fais pas la tête, il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que tu sois là-bas. Tiens je vais demander à Cass de venir, d'accord?

-Humph!

Drago soupira. Sa fille pouvait être têtue.

-Bon, si tu me fais la tête, je m'en vais et je t'envoie Cass. Tu peux rester là Mère?

-Bien sûr, dis à ... Hermione que je suis de tout cœur avec elle.

-Je lui dirais, merci.

Drago passa donc au Square Grimmaurd. Il envoya Cassiopée à l'hôpital et reprit la route de l'appartement avec Pansy qui avait insisté pour venir. Elle avait déposé Gabriel au Terrier, ce que Drago avait trouvé carrément surprenant. Ils étaient maintenant au milieu de tout le monde. Pansy sauta dans les bras de Blaise, Millie puis Théo qui n'en revinrent pas qu'elle soit là. Ron fonça sur elle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Mes amis ont besoin de moi Ron et je suis en sécurité maintenant ! Ne crie pas!

-Où sont les enfants?

-Je les ai laissés seuls ! Au Terrier. Voyons, Ron.

-Je demande, c'est tout.

-Cass est avec Chloé et Gabe chez ta mère. Laisse-moi avec mes amis maintenant!

Ron la fusilla du regard mais retourna avec Werner et Harry pour parler de la meilleure chose à faire. Seulement, ils n'avaient aucun indice!

.

Katie se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Cette folle de sorcière allait avoir sa peau. Katie secoua la tête intérieurement et se promit de ne pas ramper devant cette folle. Une douleur horrible la traversa et s'arrêta avec le rire de Brianna. Katie ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler tellement la douleur avait été vive et saisissante.

-Enfin réveillée ?

Katie ne répondit pas, ce qui la fit encore plus rire

-Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas torturé quelqu'un... ça fait du bien. Et savoir que c'est toi, l'infâme créature qui a souillé mon fils. Ça me procure beaucoup de bonheur.

-Vous aimez vos fils.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors pourquoi me faire ça ? Vous ne voulez pas les voir heureux?

-Tyler est jeune, il ne sait pas ce qui peut vraiment le rendre heureux, surtout pas toi. Il ne m'a pas eu comme mère, il ne sait pas ce qui est important.

-Théo l'a très bien élevé.

-Et j'ai très bien élevé Théo. Pense donc à ça !

-Théo ne vous l'aurait pas enlevé pour rien !

-Qu'en sais-tu?

-Ce que vous avez fait à ces gens et ce que vous me faites.

-C'est que tu penses comme si tu avais de l'importance mais tu n'en as aucune. Aucune !

-Vraiment? Vous qui aimez tant votre lignée, vous devriez pourtant faire attention à moi.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je suis enceinte. De Tyler.

-Noooooooooon ! Menteuse! Rugit Brianna en la frappant de nouveau.

Katie cracha le sang qui lui coulait dans sa bouche.

-Non, je ne mens pas. Je l'ai appris il y a quelques jours, Tyler ne le sait pas, je comptais lui dire et il m'a quitté...

-Nooooon!

Katie savait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle s'y était préparée. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vécu et cette intrusion la rendit malade, elle voyait plein de souvenirs défiler dans sa tête, trop vite, bien trop vite. Elle rendit son petit déjeuner. Brianna avait pâlit.

-Alors c'est vrai, chuchota-t-elle. Tu, tu attends un bébé Nott. C'est merveilleux ! Nous allons te garder en vie jusqu'à sa naissance! Je te promets qu'il ne manquera de rien ! Alors Tyler me tombera dans les bras, c'est juste merveilleux !

Katie posa sa tête contre le mur, épuisée et encore barbouillée, souriant légèrement.

.

Tyler soupira une nouvelle fois, repoussant la main pourtant compatissante d'Alyssa sur son épaule. Il s'était réfugié dans la chambre de Katie pour oublier les questions, le danger…

-J'aurais jamais du la quitter, murmura-t-il.

-Tu pensais que c'était la bonne décision, je pense tou…

-Vraiment Aly ? Tu le penses encore, J'ai juste réalisé que c'était une erreur à la seconde où elle est partie, c'était stupide, on aurait du mentir ou je ne sais quoi et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as poussé à faire ça, Hannah je comprends mais toi ?

-Qu, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu crois que je t'ai menti ? Je t'ai dit que peut-être trouver une autre solution serait bien mais tu ne voulais pas l'entendre pour une sombre raison, ne t'en prends pas à moi.

-Désolé, c'est… t'as raison, c'est ma faute, pas la tienne.

Tyler l'abandonna dans la chambre pour revenir dans le salon où il se cogna à l'un des nombreux Aurors présents, des aurors qui parlaient mais n'agissaient pas. Il se baissa néanmoins pour l'aider à ramasser des dossiers. Il repéra un dessin et se redressa, interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry s'était vivement rapproché.

-Une marque sur… les gens qui sont morts. Tu le connais ? Tyler ? Tu le connais ce sigle ?

-C'est, c'est ma mère ! Je, je l'avais pas reconnu à l'hôpital mais… je sais où elle est.

Hermione se levait déjà quand Tyler transplana.

-Tyler ! S'écria-t-elle, frustrée. Suis-le Harry !

Harry et Werner essayèrent de suivre le transplange de Tyler mais ils revinrent au même endroit.

-Il… impossible, la maison doit être protégée. Où est Nott ?

-Parti chercher quelque chose, intervint Ginny. Pour essayer de retrouver sa mère.

-Dire que c'est leur mère qui a fait tout ça depuis le début ! Rugit Harry. C'est fou ! Ah Nott, ton frère est parti !

-Quoi ?

Harry lui montra le symbole et Théo eut la même réaction que son frère.

-C'est… le symbole de notre famille, expliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche, enfin c'est ma mère qui l'a fait. Elle a mêlé celui des Lestrange à celui des Nott en associant notre… notre initiale à Ty et moi. C'est…

-C'est elle qui… est à la tête du groupe…

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne comprends pas. Enfin, elle est folle mais en général, les autres… elle ne s'y attarde pas. Oh… je sais où ils sont.

-Où ? Vas-y.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne savais pas… qu'il le savait. Ma mère nous a acheté deux manoirs, à chacun d'entre nous, je sais où est le mien mais je sais pas où est celui de mon frère. Merde ! Je… je sais qu'il l'a vu une ou deux fois mais…

-Il l'a vu beaucoup plus que cela, intervint soudain Adam qui était resté sans rien dire dans son coin, depuis qu'il est tout petit, elle vient le voir, il me l'a avoué une fois.

-Quoi ? Et… pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit !

-Parce que c'est sa mère, Théo, et je comprends pourquoi tu les as… pourquoi tu as pris Tyler avec toi et Ty le sait aussi, il ne te l'a jamais reproché, bien au contraire, mais il avait envie de la connaitre et… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, ni rien sur ce symbole ou la maison, juste qu'il la voit.

Théo s'assit sur le canapé, sonné. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris que sa mère avait trouvé un moyen pour voir Tyler et pourquoi Tyler ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Ils étaient proches, vraiment proches… mais bien sûr, comme tout enfant, il voulait connaitre sa mère.

-Bon, elle est où ta maison à toi Théo ?

-En Écosse, parce que j'adore l'Écosse… je sais pas pour Tyler, il aime l'Écosse mais il aime la mer, la chaleur…

-Ça ne peut être qu'en Angleterre ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, ma mère restera toujours en Angleterre, elle m'en a voulu de partir aux Etats-Unis, je coupais mes racines donc je suis sûre qu'elle est là.

-Ok, on va trouver, on va trouver, dit Harry, on a déjà des indices. Adam et ceux qui connaissent bien Tyler, donnez des idées de lieux, peut-être qu'il vous en aura parlé inconsciemment ?

.

En voyant la marque, Tyler avait compris que sa mère était impliquée. Sa mère le voulait lui. Et il savait où la trouver, il avait été stupide de ne pas y penser plus tôt. Il traversa le salon et trouva rapidement Katie, apparemment seule et endormie. Il se précipita vers elle, passant une main qu'il voulut douce sur son visage. Elle cligna des yeux et il la pressa contre lui.

-Tyler, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée. Oh Tyler !

-Je suis là, ça va aller.

Tyler essaya de transplaner, en vain.

-Oh chéri, tu es là.

Tyler se retourna vers sa mère et la fusilla du regard.

-Je suis contente de te voir ici, comment trouves-tu ce manoir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, chéri, comprends-moi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser te souiller.

-Me souiller ! Maman ! Tu… tu sais pendant toutes ses années, j'essayais de te trouver des excuses pour ce que tu as fait à Théo et pour comprendre pourquoi il m'a enlevé à toi mais… faire ça à Katie !

-Elle n'est rien, tu comprends ! Rien ! Mais elle va nous donner une chose merveilleuse, mon chéri.

-Quoi ?

-Un bébé ! Elle est enceinte !

Tyler s'assit près de Katie, choqué, et la regarda.

-C'est vrai ? Murmura-t-il.

-Oui.

-Je, et tu crois peut-être que tu… je te laisserais près de mon enfant ? S'écria Tyler envers sa mère.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Personne ne sait que tu es ici de toute façon ! Et tu ne peux plus transplaner.

-Je suis sorcier autant que toi, tu ne me fais pas peur. Après ce que tu lui as fait… tu l'aurais tué si elle n'était pas enceinte, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner.

-Ne dis pas ça ! S'écria Brianna, folle furieuse, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous ! Théodore m'a arraché à toi pour des raisons plus que farfelues ! Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal, jamais ! A toi non plus, est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait du mal à toi Tyler ?

-Tu en fais à la fille que j'aime, maman. Rien que pour ça… je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Théo mais je le crois quand il me dit…

-Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, je lui ai tout donné ! Mon sang, mon nom, mon amour, mon pouvoir ! Et lui, il m'a tout pris !

-Tu m'as tout donné ?

Katie soupira de soulagement en voyant Théo arriver. Ils étaient sauvés. S'il était là, les autres allaient suivre. Elle avait eu confiance en Tyler mais elle doutait de sa capacité à se battre contre sa mère.

-Théodore. Que fais-tu ici ? Comment…

-Tu crois être la seule à pouvoir utiliser la magie pour retrouver ceux que tu aimes ? Et puis comme tu l'as dit, tu m'as beaucoup appris.

-Bien. Dis à ton petit frère ce que je t'ai fait, je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui fait que tu me hais tant.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

-Les autres ont fait pire, je ne t'ai pas fait devenir mangemort comme ton père le voulait, je t'ai protégé de ça !

-Pour me faire aimer la magie noire autant que ça ? Tu voulais que je sois un de tes larbins comme Diggs ou Slav l'ont été !

-Je t'ai appris à dominer.

-Mais je ne veux pas dominer ! Personne le veut, pas comme ça ! Je suis pas un meurtrier, tu m'en as fait devenir un, maman et même pas à cause de cette putain de guerre, à cause de ta soif de pouvoir et de ta pathétique vengeance ! C'est pour ça que tu as fait ça à toutes ses filles ? Tous ses hommes, tu les as tués, massacrés, tu les as torturés ! Pour te venger de tes petites lubies personnelles ?

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Théodore !

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire Brianna ! Laisse nous partir et oublie nous une bonne fois pour toute !

-Je n'abandonnerais pas Tyler une seconde fois pour toi ! Et je n'abandonnerais pas le bébé !

-Quel bébé ?

-Katie est enceinte, chuchota Tyler.

-Je… tu n'auras pas la mainmise sur ce bébé, promit Théo. Jamais et je m'assurerais cette fois que tu ne le vois pas en douce !

-Tu crois être plus fort que moi, Théodore ? Tyler ne me fera jamais rien et toi, tu hésiteras toujours au dernier moment. Moi, j'aurais ce bébé !

-Et quoi, tu vas tuer Katie et tu crois que Tyler te pardonnera ? Je suis sûr que tu peux me tuer, Brianna mais Tyler ne t'a jamais rien fait, c'est ton fils, tu ne lui feras jamais de mal et il ne te le pardonnera jamais !

-Ça suffit !

Brianna lança un sort contre son fils qu'il dévia facilement. Tyler voulut déplacer Katie pour la protéger mais il se sentit repousser. Surpris, il se releva et regarda sa mère.

-Tu ne la touches pas ! Elle est A MOI !

Théo blessa sa mère, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à la tuer mais il savait qu'il devrait le faire, pour garantir la sécurité de Tyler et du bébé elle restait néanmoins sa mère. Il espérait que Potter et les autres allaient se dépêcher d'arriver. Il leur avait demandé cinq minutes pour pouvoir discuter et elles devaient être passées.

-Personne n'est à toi, Maman. Surtout pas nous.

Furieuse, elle lui balança un autre sort qui le fit voltiger. Tyler se précipita vers lui et découvrit son frère inconscient et en sang.

-Comment peux-tu nous faire ça, maman ?

Un bruit fit relever la tête de Brianna. Elle sentit son sang se glacer, autour du manoir, des gens transplaner.

-Non ! Rugit-elle en se tournant vers Katie. Si je n'ai pas le droit au bébé, personne ne l'aura !

Tyler comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, il se jeta sur Katie alors que le sort partait. Le dernier son qu'il entendit, c'est le cri de désespoir de sa mère quand elle vit que c'est lui qui était atteint.

.

.

**Je vous avais prévenu que les fins étaient sadiques hihi ! Mais plus que 2 chapitres, imaginez ! J'en reviens pas, je stresse assez, vous pouvez pas savoir ! A la fois de finir celle-ci, de connaitre votre avis, d'en commencer une autre… enfin ça je vous en reparlerais plus tard ! **

**En attendant, je veux TOUT savoir sur VOTRE avis de CE chapitre ! **

**Bonne semaine ! Et non, aucune menace ne pèsera dans ma décision de poster plus tôt hihi**

**Bisous, bisous ! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Moi je stresse, dernier chapitre et après c'est l'épilogue la semaine prochaine alors j'en mène pas large parce que cette fiction, et bien, je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai aimé l'écrire et la partager avec vous les autres aussi mais celle-ci, ce n'est pas pareil et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir mis beaucoup !**

**Bref, j'ai déjà commencé à en écrire une autre et j'ai vraiment bien avancé ! Mais je pensais attendre septembre pour la poster… qu'en dites-vous ? Serez vous moins présent cet été ou tout autant ? Je pensais, entre les deux, mettre une mini-fic qui fait 4 chapitres normalement, à voir parce qu'il est un peu compliqué à la base c'est un long OS mais mes beta préfèrent que je le coupe mais à la base, c'était en flash back et tout donc… j'attends vos avis, sur ce que vous préférez xD**

**Mes reviewers anonymes :**

**Scpotter : merci ! Et oui, ça bouge pas mal là !**

**Guest : n'en sois pas si sûre pour l'attentat, la réponse dans ce chapitre… hihi, merci !**

**Barbyes : tu le sauras bien vite pour Tyler… merci !**

**Guest (du chap3, ) merci beaucoup ! en effet beaucoup de personnages, j'espère bien le mener, tu me diras xD / (chap6) merci beaucoup, déjà une review de temps en temps me fait vraiment plaisir ! / (chap16) merci !/ (chap19) et pourtant je suis contre l'adultère ! pour dramione, tu verras !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 39**

L'attente était intenable. Cela faisait presque 10h qu'elle avait été transférée à Sainte Mangouste, 10h qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Tyler. Bien sur, ils étaient tous dans ce cas là. Théo était autant mal en point et l'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Sa sœur n'avait pas quitté son chevet, lui tenant la main comme si elle avait peur de la perdre de nouveau de son champ de vision. De l'autre côté, Victoire et Teddy s'étaient regroupés sur la même chaise pour pouvoir être prêts d'elle. Touchant si l'inquiétude n'était pas à son paroxysme. Chloé avait insisté pour que Katie soit mise dans la même chambre qu'elle, comme ça personne ne s'ennuierait. Après qu'on lui ait fait les analyses nécessaires, on l'avait placée dans un lit pour qu'elle se « repose » mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se reposer, elle avait envie de voir Tyler. Elle ne connaissait pas le sort que Brianna lui avait envoyé mais elle savait qu'elle avait voulu sa mort à elle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire pour Tyler ? Il était un sorcier, plus fort qu'elle, il n'était pas mort mais depuis dix heures, il était en salle d'opération.

La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde sursauta. Ginny entra et vint l'embrasser et la serrer contre elle.

-Théo s'est réveillé. Je ne sais rien pour Tyler.

-Comment il va ?

-Il est furieux et fatigué et inquiet mais ça va. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais.

-Bien.

Harry entra à son tour.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, répéta-elle docilement. Tyler ?

-J'en sais rien, mais Brianna… elle a pas survécu, deux aurors lui ont lancé un sort non compatible et… je viens de voir Théo pour le lui dire et… on va devoir t'interroger et…

-Harry !

-Je suis désolé Hermione, c'est la procédure, on fera ça plus tard mais il le faudra. Werner s'en occupera.

-Elle… elle est morte ? Répéta Katie, incapable d'y croire.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle voulait, elle nous a attaqués, seule contre tous, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle a jeté ces sorts et que… enfin…

-Elle les a lancés avant. Sur Théo et… Tyler m'a protégée et s'est mis devant moi, avoua Katie en se mettant à pleurer, toute suite enlacée par sa sœur et Victoire.

-Il ne l'aurait pas fait, tu serais morte… Tyler est beaucoup plus fort, ce n'était pas un sort mortel, il s'en sortira.

Katie essuya ses larmes en hochant la tête. Elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle entra dans la chambre. Comme à son habitude, son sourire la fit fondre et elle perdit toute dignité. Elle laissa couler ses larmes et sauta sur son lit pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. C'était lui le malade qui venait de se réveiller après presque une journée d'inconscience mais elle avait besoin de sentit ses bras autour d'elle, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Et moi donc ! Ça va toi ?

-Oui, grâce à toi, j'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça.

-J'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais pas te perdre, je suis désolé.

-Non, moi je suis désolée, j'aurais jamais du partir comme ça et… merci d'être venu me sauver, Ty.

-Quand tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire, ils ont dit quoi les médecins pour toi ?

-Tout va bien.

-Même pour le bébé ?

-Le bébé ? Intervint Hermione, quel bébé ?

-Oh, fit Katie en rougissant et en se redressant un peu. Y a pas de bébé.

-Mais… ma mère et… bafouilla Tyler, elle…

-J'ai menti. Elle m'a fait le truc dans la tête là.

-L'occlumencie ?

-Si tu veux, mais j'avais déjà tout préparé depuis au moins une heure dans ma tête, elle a pas vu que je mentais. Je me suis dit, elle parlait de toi et de son amour pour toi, je me suis dit que peut être… et ça a marché ! J'y croyais pas.

-T'es folle, fit Hermione, c'est fou que tu ais pu faire ça.

Katie haussa la tête et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Tyler.

.

Tyler se redressa quelque peu, ignorant la douleur dans son épaule et serrant Katie qui dormait à ses côtés. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, presque deux que sa mère était morte et que lui-même avait failli y passer. Il avait encore du mal à croire que sa mère avait failli tuer ses deux fils, elle qui les aimait tant. Dire qu'elle avait surtout failli tuer Katie... il savait qu'il l'aimait mais être sur le point de la perde n'avait fait que croître ce sentiment ; même le fait de la croire enceinte ne l'avait pas tant paniqué même si bien sûr, il était soulagé qu'il n'en soit rien, ils avaient tout le temps. Aujourd'hui, Adam avait décidé de faire une soirée pour fêter cette année plus que difficile qu'ils avaient vécu et célébrer tout ce qui avait eu un bon fond. Brianna n'était plus, ses trois sbires étaient en prison. L'affaire était définitivement close. Tyler était pressé de faire la fête même s'il était encore un peu courbaturé par ses blessures. Il serait avec ses amis. Alyssa et Hannah étaient reparties faire leur tour du monde ; quelques temps en froid, ils avaient fini par parler sur leur amitié ; elles s'en voulaient de ce qui était arrivé à Katie mais Tyler savait qu'il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir ni à lui, ni à elles mais juste à sa mère.

Il se leva, s'habilla tant bien que mal et transplana chez son frère. Il était tôt mais il savait qu'il le trouverait levé. Et en effet, il le trouva dans son appartement, dans son bureau

-Du mal à dormir?

-Oui. Et toi, c'est la douleur ?

-Ça va et j'avais envie qu'on parle. On n'a pas trop eu le temps avec toute cette agitation.

-C'est vrai. Tu veux parler de Ma... de maman je suppose.

-Oui. Et de ce que vous vous êtes dit, tu m'as jamais dit qu'elle t'avait forcé à...

-Forcé est un bien grand mot. Elle me l'a demandé et je l'ai simplement fait.

-C'était qui ?

-La maîtresse de Père. Je t'ai toujours dit de te méfier d'elle sans te dire pourquoi parce que c'était te dire ce que j'avais fait et j'ai honte d'avoir fait ça mais j'étais sous son emprise et... elle a une forte emprise, regarde ce qu'elle a fait faire à tant de monde.

-Comment t'as réalisé... que c'était mal?

-En la tuant, quand on dit que ça t'arrache une partie de l'âme, c'est vrai. Ça m'a tué de devoir faire ça, comme si ça m'avait réveillé. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Juste parce qu'on me l'avait demandé. Elle était contre Voldemort, je l'étais mais du coup elle était mon Voldemort.

-Tu aurais du m'en parler, pas quand j'étais jeune mais après.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais souvent vu.

-C'était des petits moments précieux. Je sentais qu'elle était toujours prête à sombrer dans la folie et ça me faisait comprendre que tu avais raison mais... elle avait ses moments de tendresse et je sentais que...

-Qu'on comptait pour elle, je sais. Comment va Katie ? Demanda Théo après un moment de silence.

-Mieux, elle fait moins de cauchemars.

-Elle a été incroyablement courageuse. Inventer cette histoire de bébé !

-Ouais! Et Ginny? Elle est là ?

-Oui. Ça va. Je rencontre ses parents tout à l'heure.

-Erf. J'ai rencontré Molly, elle est géniale tu sais, elle aime tout le monde et même Drago l'a rencontrée et a dit qu'elle n'était pas si "mal".

-C'est vrai. Ce sont plutôt ses frères qui...

-Ils s'y feront.

-J'espère. J'espère que je la rendrais heureuse.

-Tu l'aimes...

-C'est parfois pas suffisant, regarde son mariage avec Potter.

-Oui mais tu as un caractère totalement différent de celui d'Harry.

-Tu prends le petit dej avec nous ?

-Ok !

Les deux frères préparèrent le petit déjeuner et Ginny eut la surprise de les trouver ensemble quand elle se leva. Elle s'assit et se laissa servir en écoutant les frères parler. La présence de Tyler faisait du bien à Théo, Ginny le voyait. Pendant ses deux semaines, il avait été un peu tendu même s'il était toujours incroyablement attentionné à son égard, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi aimé. C'était que le début de leur histoire, mais elle se sentait heureuse et le bonheur était une notion qui n'avait pas été dans son vocabulaire pendant longtemps. Tyler parti retrouvé Katie et ils se préparèrent pour aller chez ses parents. Arthur les accueillit avec le sourire même si un peu gêné. Moly était à la cuisine et l'accueilli à bras ouvert. Ginny avait eu une bonne idée de limiter cette première rencontre à un déjeuner à quatre. Molly s'inquiéta de sa santé et de celle de Tyler et Katie. Théo sourit en comprenant qu'elle considérait déjà son frère comme faisant parti de sa famille. Arthur l'interrogea sur le quidditch et ils parlèrent des projets de Ginny qui avait eu des contacts avec le Magazine Quidditch Plus. Molly fit promettre à Théo de revenir souvent et la prochaine fois avec tout le monde.

-Alors ? Demanda Ginny, à peine transplané.

-Ils sont gentils.

-Je te l'avais dit. C'était sympa!

-Ton père est encore un peu...

-C'est normal, il ne te connait pas trop, mon père a un côté timide, tu sais. Et il n'a qu'une fille ! Il était pareil avec Drago si ça peut te rassurer, enfin selon Hermione

-Je dois m'attaquer à tes frères maintenant!

-Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, ils seront peut-être un peu froid mais il leur faut du temps pour s'habituer et Harry a quelqu'un maintenant, ça passera mieux, je te l'assure. Ils aiment tous le fait que tu nous aies fait gagner la coupe du monde!

-Heureusement pour moi! J'aime t'entendre rire, dit-il alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

-Moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps et c'est grâce à toi.

Ginny entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Préparons nous pour la fête de ton frère maintenant.

Katie aidait Victoire à entreposer les verres sur le bar quand Lane transplana. A ses côtés, Amy eut un clignement de paupières mais ne dit rien. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle était au courant pour la magie. Sérieux, Adam avait formellement demandé au Ministère de La magie une dérogation pour lui dire mettant en avant le sérieux de leur relation, son amitié avec Katie et le soutien d'Hermione Granger. Amy avait encore un peu de mal à tout comprendre mais elle faisait comme si tout était normal et cela allait. Katie lui expliquait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et qu'elle n'osait demander à Adam. Adam qui, avec Teddy et Tyler, essayait un sort pour agrandir elle ne savait plus trop quoi. Elle sourit, dieu qu'elle était amoureuse ! Elle n'y aurait jamais cru, elle, le cœur d'artichaut qui tombait amoureux toutes les cinq minutes. Amoureuse d'un sorcier en plus ! Heureusement que Katie partageait à peu près la même chose qu'elle. Katie qui avait failli mourir, elle avait du mal à le saisir, ça aussi... Elle sortit de sa rêverie en voyant Lane se rapprocher de Katie et celle-ci avoir un léger mouvement de recul. Elle se rappela alors que Lane l'avait "soi-disant" fait tomber dans l'escalier. Avec ce qu'elle savait maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle avait du lui lancer un sort. Furieuse, elle se rapprocha d'elle.

-T'approche pas!

-Amy ! Fit Victoire.

-Quoi, ne me fais pas croire qu'elle l'a poussée dans l'escalier.

-Je, je suis venue m'excuser.

-Tu sais ce que tu peux en faire de tes excuses ? Lança Amy, rouge de colère.

-Je crois qu'on va les laisser parler, je vais te présenter Michelle.

Victoire tira brutalement Amy par le bras pour lui présenter son amie, laissant Katie et Lane l'une en face de l'autre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Katie. Pour mon agissement envers toi, de t'avoir blessée... j'étais jalouse et je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça.

-Pas grave, grogna Katie, enfin si c'est grave mais bon je vais pas t'en vouloir toute ma vie.

-J'ai appris par les journaux tout ce qu'il s'était passé et... ça va?

-Oui.

-Je sais qu'on ne deviendra probablement jamais amies mais...

-Je dirais à Victoire que tu t'es excusée, c'est pour elle que tu es là, non?

-Elle me manque. Mais je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Bon ça va. Je dois aller... aider.

Katie tourna le dos, un peu dépitée. Elle avait toujours rêvé de gifler Lane après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, imaginant de nombreuses fois la scène mais la vivre en vrai n'avait pas grand réel intérêt. Cela faisait une éternité que leur dispute s'était produite et trop de choses s'étaient passées depuis. A quoi bon ressasser le passé ? Cette fête était pour oublier toutes ses horreurs de l'année passée.

.

Ron soupira, la main tenant celle de Cassie. Ils étaient prêts depuis dix minutes et attendaient le bon vouloir de Pansy depuis tout ce temps. Ron n'était pas du genre patient et Pansy le savait ; elle pouvait vraiment être gonflante parfois.

-Pansy !

-J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiive, je vois pas pourquoi on part si tôt pour aller chez tes parents!

Ron soupira, elle était exaspérante. Lui qui voulait lui faire la surprise... elle lui gâchait toujours tout avec ses questions et sa méfiance. Enfin, elle arriva, plus rayonnante que jamais, Gabriel dans les bras et toutes ses remontrances disparurent. Ron l'embrassa, faisant pouffer Cassiopée.

-Prête ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi tu me tends la main ? Je sais transplaner.

-Pansy.

Avec un sourire, Pansy lui prit la main. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose que le déjeuner au Terrier avec tout le monde et elle aimait le faire enrager ainsi ; il ne lui en voulait jamais longtemps. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle avait retrouvé sa liberté. Ils vivaient dans l'appartement de Ron en attendant de trouver mieux. Il avait repris son travail d'Auror, refusant de devenir chef de bureau. Elle avait repris le dessin de vêtements et comptait les envoyer à une industrie spécialisée dès qu'elle en aurait le courage. Pour l'instant, elle prenait du bon temps avec ses enfants, renouait avec ses anciennes amies comme Millie ou Daphné ; elle vivait tout simplement. Bonheur un peu assombri par la mort de Jason ; elle le détestait mais n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité sa mort. Il avait tenté de s'échapper de la prison et il avait été tué par les Aurors. Elle avait du expliquer ça à sa fille qui avait eu du mal à comprendre et avait beaucoup pleuré ; elle avait parfois souhaité ne plus jamais le revoir et s'en voulait, croyant que c'était sa faute.

Elle eut le souffle coupé en voyant où ils avaient transplané. Cassiopée sautait déjà partout, poussant des cris de plaisir.

-C'est magnifique ! cria-t-elle en prenant Gabriel par les mains et le faisant danser sur ses jambes légèrement instables.

Pansy se tourna vers Ron qui la dévorait des yeux, le regard pétillant. Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

-C'est superbe.

-Zabini m'a aidé à la trouver et à la restaurer rapidement, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit finie plus tôt mais...

-Merci, merci !

La grande maison faisait face à la plage, le long d'une route, un peu isolée. Mais non loin, on voyait d'autres maisons toutes aussi charmantes. Ron les fit visiter. Cassiopée sauta sur son lit, tombant immédiatement amoureuse de sa chambre. Pansy découvrit les chambres, la bibliothèque, le salon et même un atelier pour qu'elle dessine. Ils finirent dans la cuisine, enlacés.

-Je t'aime, fit Pansy doucement à l'oreille de Ron, sachant bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait.

Il enfonça son nez dans son cou, heureux comme jamais.

-Moi aussi. Tu sais, je me disais, peut-être pas maintenant... mais...

Il releva la tête, croisant son regard. Pansy se troubla vu l'intensité de celui-ci, comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une déclaration qui la retournait complètement.

-Je pourrais adopter les enfants, tu sais que je les aime comme s'ils étaient les miens et... sans oublier Jason qui sera toujours leur père. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Je pense que pour Gabe, tu es déjà son père et que Cassie sera plus que ravie de voir son rêve, enfin, se réaliser.

Retenant avec peine ses larmes, Ron sourit et l'embrassa. Touchée bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, Pansy le serra contre elle en appelant Cassiopée à descendre.

-On lui dit?

Cassiopée accourut et sauta dans les bras de Ron tandis que Pansy reprenait Gabriel qui marchait à quatre pattes, découvrant le salon.

-J'adore la maison, et ma chambre, j'ai trooop hâte de la montrer à Chloé, on peut l'inviter, dis?

-Quand tu veux.

-On a quelque chose à te dire, commença Pansy.

-Je vais avoir une petite sœur ?

-Non, s'amusa Ron. Pas tout de suite?

-Pas tout de suite ? Répéta Pansy, fronça exagérément des sourcils.

-Oui, va falloir te faire à l'idée.

-Alooooooooooors ? Demanda Cassiopée.

-Alors, Ron se demandait si... tu lui dis ?

-Non, vas-y.

-Lâche.

-Ok, je le fais. Je me demandais si tu voulais que... je t'adopte.

-Que quoi ?

-Que je devienne ton papa, pour la loi. Que tu sois une Weasley.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, cria Cassiopée en lui serrant le cou, je peux t'appeler papa ?

-Bien sûr.

-Gabriel aussi ?

-Bien sûr que Gabriel aussi !

-Coooooooooooool ! Vous allez vous marier ? On aura tous le même nom comme ça !

-On verra plus tard ça chérie, lança Pansy.

-Pourquoi plus tard ? Fit soudain Ron en la prenant par la taille, épouse-moi.

-Qu, quoi ?

-Je suis sérieux, épouse-moi, je t'aime et je vous aime tous les trois et pourquoi attendre?

-Je, je ...

-Dis ouiiiiiii maman !

-D'accord! Bien sûr que je le veux ! Murmura Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Heureux comme jamais, Ron serra sa petite famille contre lui:

-Allons l'annoncer à tout le monde !

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier où la plupart des gens était arrivé, Cassiopée ne cessa de crier qu'ils allaient se marier et que Ron était son papa. Molly ne fit aucun effort pour retenir ses larmes, heureuse de voir sa tribu autour d'elle, aussi heureuse.

.

_"Les héros désormais heureux" ?_

_Alors que la semaine dernière, nous vous annoncions la nouvelle grossesse de Luna Lovegood-Longdubat - leur 3ème enfant - nous avons cette semaine le plaisir de vous annoncer le mariage de Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. L'ancien Gryffondor et l'ancienne Serpentard se sont rencontrés sur les bancs de Poudlard mais était loin du mariage à cette époque puisqu'ils étaient dans des maisons ennemis. Devenu auror et après plusieurs aventures dont son amie Hermione Granger, Ronald - plus connu sous le nom de Ron - a eu pour mission de protéger Pansy Parkinson-Diggs et ses deux enfants contre Jason Diggs, l'un de ceux qui ont participé au massacre engendré par Brianna Nott. La mission s'est transformée en bonheur puisque Ron a annoncé son mariage et l'adoption des__deux enfants. Selon des sources proches, il semble plus heureux que jamais. C'est__Molly Weasley qui doit être contente__de voir tous ses rejetons mariés ou presque !_

_Si sa fille a divorcé l'année dernière d'Harry Potter, elle a déjà retrouvé le bonheur avec son entraîneur de Quidditch Théo Nott. A la retraite, elle est maintenant l'une de nos collègues puisqu'elle est chroniqueuse pour le Quidditch Plus. La Coupe d'Europe approche et nous espérons tous que Nott renouvelle son exploit avec sa nouvelle équipe ! En tout cas, se murmure des histoires de bébés près d'eux ! C'est pour quand ? Ils sont souvent vu dans les journaux People puisqu'ils sortent très souvent pour des manifestations, actions de bénévolat, conférence de quidditch... on ne s'ennuie pas avec le couple Nott-Weasley ! _

_Ce ne sera pas pour tout__de__suite pour Harry Potter et sa nouvelle compagne, Madison Elkes. Les journaux à scandale en ont fait leur chou gras l'année dernière vu la différente d'âge entre les deux mais depuis un an, le couple tient bon et semble toujours aussi heureux. Potter est maintenant professeur à l'école d'Auror où on dit qu'il a de très bons contacts avec les étudiants. Madison continue sa thèse sur l'importance de retourner dans le passé pour guérir de ses névroses et psychoses. Serait-ce comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés ? Les hypothèses sont en route ! _

_Finissons par la dernière du trio, Hermione Granger - bientôt Malefoy ? Le couple est ensemble depuis la fin du procès qui a vu le beau frère de Drago Malefoy être mis en prison mais pas seulement pour l'accident sur sa fille Chloé mais également pour un attentat contre Hermione Granger ! En effet, l'année dernière, nous vous en avions parler__ici-même, Hermione Granger avait été la cible d'un attentat. Nous avons découvert que jalouse de l'influence de celle-ci sur son mari, Astoria,de nouveau__Greengrass,__avait__demandé à son frère-amant de s'en prendre à elle ! Heureusement, notre héroïne va bien et continue de soigner ses jeunes patients avec tout le talent qui lui appartient. La petite Chloé va apparemment beaucoup mieux et les cicatrices disparaissent !_

_Après une sombre année pour nos héros, on peut dire qu'ils ont trouvé le bonheur !_

.

-Ça c'est de l'article ! Ils vous encensent, c'est pas possible.

-Jalouse?

-Pas du tout!

-Il commence à t'aimer, tu as vu.

Madison rit et se leva pour venir enlacer Harry qui l'avait sagement écouté.

-Ouais, il leur en a fallu du temps!

Harry l'embrassa et sourit. L'année n'avait pas été toujours facile pour Madison ; les journaux n'avaient pas été tendres avec elle. Ni avec lui mais il avait l'habitude depuis son entrée dans la communauté magique ! Madison n'y était pas vraiment préparée. Leur différence d'âge avait choqué, puis beaucoup s'était demandé ce qu'il lui trouvait alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Néanmoins, ils avaient surmonté ça sans problèmes pour leur couple. Harry était serein, heureux. Son nouveau métier lui plaisait mieux, il se sentait utile et ne sombrait plus par des phases de dépression ; il était appelé parfois pour aider sur une affaire, sans plus. Madison était partie deux autres fois en "mission psychologique" ; la première n'avait pas été facile à vivre pour Harry, se rappelant des nombreux déplacements de Ginny qui avaient, en partie, brisés son couple, mais il avait finalement pris du recul et il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas souvent ; il n'était pas bon que même un psychomage ne se perde dans le passé de quelqu'un d'autres. Aussi, deux voyages par an maximum étaient autorisés, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry.

Heureusement, ses amis et ceux de Madison avaient été présents pour les soutenir ; Madison s'intégrait très bien dans son groupe d'amis et depuis quelques semaines, le groupe invitait à la fois lui et Madison et Théo et Ginny. S'ils avaient tous été un peu gênés au début, ça c'était grandement arrangé par la suite. Harry était content de voir Ginny aussi heureuse, la douleur quant à leur mariage ratée n'était plus qu'occasionnel. Il comprenait maintenant que malgré leur amour, il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme dont elle avait besoin ; elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de dynamique, qui aimait sortir, d'un peu exubérant, quelqu'un qui la fasse rire et qui le pousse dans ses retranchements, tout ce qu'il n'était pas. A contrario, Harry s'était rendu compte avec Madison qu'il aimait sa fragilité, elle n'hésitait pas à montrer sa vulnérabilité, à se montrer tel qu'elle était au moment où elle l'était, pas de demi-mesures.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Madison, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Je vais encore battre le record, prévint-elle.

-Tu vas toujours trop haut, la réprimanda Harry.

Madison leva les yeux au ciel, ils allaient - avec tout le groupe, faire un concours de saut de balai. La plupart ne connaissait pas quand elle l'avait fait découvrir - sauf les jeunes et ils en avaient fait un divertissement régulier même si tout le monde - comme Hermione ou Neville, n'appréciait pas. Elle, elle adorait ça, et elle aimait battre Drago ou encore Teddy, de très mauvais joueurs dans ce domaine. Puisqu'elle avait le plus d'expérience, elle allait le plus haut et retomber avec le plus de grâce, dixit Pansy. Bref, elle gagnait toujours.

Comme dans sa vie, avec Harry elle avait tout gagné. Une renommée professionnelle et un bonheur personnel sans égal. Quelque chose de simple, comme eux, sans pression, sans complication. Le bonheur.

.

-Tu es prête?

-Je t'attends.

-Désolé, je voulais finir cette formule de potion.

-Pas de soucis, je finissais mon article !

-On est beaucoup en retard ? Demanda Drago en enlaçant Hermione.

-Comme si ça te dérangerait, se moqua Hermione en posant son dos contre le torse de Drago. J'adore notre maison.

Drago sourit. Oui, lui aussi adorait leur maison. Ils y habitaient depuis plus de six mois maintenant mais ils ne s'en lassaient pas, surtout par un temps ensoleillé qui réchauffait le salon grâce à la baie vitrée. Six mois pendant lesquels ils avaient soigné Chloé, ils s'étaient construits. Lui avait encore gagné en renommé grâce à sa pommade contre les brûlures, Hermione était toujours aussi demandée auprès de ses jeunes patients et elle était parfois publiée dans des magazines sorciers médicaux.

-Tu sais, je me disais, reprit-il.

-Oui ?

-On pourrait faire un bébé.

Hermione se redressa vivement et se retourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux un bébé?

-Oui, un de toi.

Hermione se colla contre lui pour l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi j'en veux un.

-J'en ai parlé à Chloé.

-Tu en as parlé à Chloé avant moi ? Se fâcha Hermione, pour rire.

-Elle est d'accord, elle est même aux anges. Tu crois que ça serait vraiment grave si on était carrément en retard?

-Qui s'en soucie ? Dit Hermione en lui sautant dessus.

Drago l'attrapa et elle l'entoura de ses jambes ; elle riait encore quand il transplana directement dans leur chambre. Hermione était tellement heureuse ; tout allait parfaitement bien pour tout le monde Que demander de plus ? Elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle avait raté le coche, passait son tour mais l'amour se révélait de bien des façons et souvent de manière inattendue, il fallait voir les couples improbables que ses amis formaient avec leur moitié. Et celui qu'elle formait avec Drago, Drago qui était tellement différent de celui qu'elle avait connu ; même Narcissa l'avait remarqué, plus détendu, plus souriant, plus heureux, tout simplement. La vie, l'amour, lui avait donné une seconde chance.

.

.

**Alors quoi, vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais tuer Tyler ? Namého pas du tout, en tout cas, heureuse de voir que ce personnage vous plait parce que vous étiez vraiment horrifié ! Donc voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue donc tout ou presque a été résolu ici, j'espère que vous avez toutes vos réponses et que ça vous a plu !**

**Pour Katie et le bébé, une de mes beta était super déçue mais non je ne les vois pas toute suite avec un bébé et ça peut paraitre « fort » qu'elle ait réussi ça mais Brianna aime tellement ses enfants que quand elle lui a dit, elle aurait aimé que ce soit vrai so… **

**Bref, j'attends vos avis avec grande impatience et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !**

**Bisous, bisous ! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'épilogue, le dernier chapitre, omg comment c'est trop bizarre !**

**Donc on passe au review anonyme et je referais une note en fin de chapitre ! **

**Guest : merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et en effet, qu'une semaine à tenir, ce n'est pas long ! je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et jspr que l'épilogue te plaira ainsi que mes autres projets ! Bises !**

**Juls : merci beaucoup ! Voici l'épilogue, j'angoisse ! A très vite !**

**Oveanmalfoy : merci ! ah ce Tyler, il en a fait des peurs auprès de vous lol ! Tant mieux, il vous a plu ! A bientôt pour une prochaine fic en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi !**

**Barbyes : merci ! et non je ne pouvais pas le tuer ! A très vite !**

**Lisou : merci beaucoup ! J'ai déjà très bien avancé dans ma nouvelle fic ! J'ai une de ses inspirations en ce moment, j'ai déjà 16 chapitres mais je dois remanier un petit peu alors je réfléchis encore à comment faire lol ! Mais oui, l'OS fera une petite coupure ! En tout cas, merci pour tout ! Et enfin, le soleil est là, l'été aussi ! A très vite !**

**Scpotter : merci beaucoup !**

**Guest : merci beaucoup ! Ta réponse ? De quoi donc ? Tu l'as eu dans le dernier normalement, dans l'article de journal, non ? Bises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 40**

_Septembre 2016_

Ça y est ! Elle y était. Enfin ! Sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle l'attendait depuis des années, depuis que son père lui en parlait, la voix nostalgique et des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de voir apparaître le château qui allait être sa maison pour sept ans. A ses côtés, sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur piaffait d'impatience également, avec beaucoup moins de retenue qu'elle. Sa seule peur, c'était qu'elle ne soit pas dans la même maison, elles étaient tellement différentes toutes les deux, autant l'une était brune, dynamique et exubérante, l'autre était blonde, calme et discrète. Pourtant, depuis deux ans qu'elles se connaissaient maintenant, elles étaient inséparables et ce n'est pas une maison ou un choixpeau magique qui allait les séparer.

-Je pense pas être à Serpentard, Chlo.

Chloé Malefoy se tourna vers son amie, Cassiopée Weasley. Elles avaient eu cette discussion mille fois au moins depuis qu'elles avaient reçu leur lettre et elles n'étaient arrivées à aucune conclusion. Non, Cassie n'avait rien d'une Serpentard alors que Chloé était sûre d'y aller. Elle était une Malefoy tout de même et ses deux parents y avaient été ; cela ne voulait rien dire mais elle le sentait. Et elle le voulait aussi, pour son père et pour ses grands-parents et pour toutes les histoires que son père lui avait racontées. Bien sûr, une part d'elle voulait aller à Gryffondor, comme Hermione mais elle était sûre que son petit frère ou sa future sœur allait y aller alors... autant qu'elle aille à Serpentard. Mais Cassiopée... seule sa mère avait été à Serpentard, son stupide de père était allé à Poufsouffle. Et Chloé savait que Cassie voulait aller à Gryffondor comme Ron. Mais elle était intelligente alors Serdaigle allait surement la courtiser...

-Ça ne fait rien, on sera toujours sœur de sang ! Murmura Chloé en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cassie rigola en acquiesçant. Oui, sœur de sang, sœur de cœur. Pour toujours. Peu importe leur maison !

-La maison va me manquer quand même, soupira Cassiopée.

-Tu rigoles, ne plus entendre nos frères brailler ! Le plaisir!

Cassiopée sourit et ne dit rien, malgré son sarcasme, elle savait combien Chloé aimait son petit frère Dean, un an et demi maintenant. Comme elle, elle aimait Gabriel et sa nouvelle petite sœur Noémie. Ils allaient terriblement lui manquer mais elle savait aussi parce que tout le monde le lui avait dit que Poudlard était une deuxième maison et qu'elle allait adorer y vivre, rencontrer de nouveaux amis et apprendre la magie. Déjà, choisir sa baguette avait été un grand moment. Elle avait un peu peur des autres élèves, allaient-ils être méchants? Son papa avait essayé de la rassurer mais elle avait entendu qu'il avait été victime de brimades - de la part de sa propre mère. Serait-elle assez courageuse pour se défendre ?

-On s'habille?

Les deux fillettes mirent leur robe de sorcière, toute contente. Chloé jeta un regard dans la fenêtre et se sourit. Plus aucune cicatrice ne se voyait sur son visage, ni nul part ou presque. Il lui en restait une sur la jambe et une sur la hanche. Sinon, sa peau était redevenue celle qu'elle était avant l'accident. Et d'un côté, elle était contente d'avoir ses deux marques, cela lui rappellerait constamment ce qu'elle avait vécu, qu'il fallait être forte même dans les moments les plus durs. Et après ça, plus rien ne lui ferait peur. Son papa l'avait guéri, elle avait Hermione, Katie et Dean et bientôt un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvelle petite sœur. Hermione lui avait promis de lui dire et de la faire venir quand le bébé viendrait, pas avant Noël en tout cas. Elle s'inquiétait un peu de la réaction des gens, ils connaissaient surement son nom, son père... sa mère aussi. Mère qu'elle avait revue pendant l'été, elle avait décidé, puisqu'elle était maintenant une jeune sorcière assez grande pour aller à l'école, elle devrait faire un pas vers sa mère. Cela n'avait pas été facile, elle lui en voulait encore beaucoup mais elle restait sa mère. Parfois, elle se disait que ce serait plus facile si comme pour Cassie, Hermione pouvait devenir réellement sa mère mais son papa lui avait dit que le nom ne faisait qu'une différence, Hermione l'aimerait toujours comme sa fille et c'est ça qui comptait. Pas le nom ou des papiers. Son super papa...

Avant qu'elles partent à Poudlard, ils avaient fait une grande fête au Terrier avec tout le monde, elle n'avait rien dit mais Chloé s'était sentie triste de quitter tout ça, elle ne les verrait plus qu'à Noël maintenant et après l'été. C'est tout. Tyler l'avait rassuré en disant qu'elle les oublierait vite tant elle allait s'amuser et qu'elle ne verrait pas le temps passer, ce n'était qu'une peur de fillette qu'elle était encore. Et elle comptait bien en profiter. Tyler qui allait bientôt devenir médicomage, Teddy et Adam allaient être aurors, Victoire dans les œuvres d'art magique, Katie et Amy étaient encore à l'université moldue, dans la sociologie. Théo s'entraînait déjà pour gagner la prochaine coupe du monde de quidditch après avoir tout raflé avec son équipe, Ginny venait d'accoucher d'une adorable petite fille : Mary. Et cet été, ils avaient célébré le mariage d'Harry et Madison. Chloé avait la chance de faire partie de cette famille.

Peu importe si Cassiopée venait ou non à Serpentard avec elle, elle restait sa sœur, sa meilleure amie, une amitié qui comme pour ses parents, durerait pour toujours.

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas caché le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elles furent toutes les deux envoyées dans la même maison !

.

.

**Voili voilou, un petit épilogue tout choupinou, enfin c'est ce que je pense, il le fallait bien, ça commence avec Chloé, il fallait que ça finisse avec elle xD**

**Alors j'attends vos avis à tous, à ceux qui me laissent habituellement des reviews, aux anonymes parce que je répondrais à vos reviews dans un nouveau « chapitre », et à ceux qui n'en laissent jamais, c'est la fin, c'est le moment de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, rien qu'un petit « j'ai aimé » me ferait plaisir !**

**Et puis merci, MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et tout, ça m'a vraiment touché tout au long de la fic, pendant que j'écrivais, ça booste vraiment ! Je suis ravie que vous ayez aimé, j'ai adoré l'écrire et la partager avec vous. Merci !**

**Sinon pour la suite, je publie le 1****er**** chapitre de ma mini-fic « Dis-moi comment tu m'aimes » (vous pouvez déjà aller lire hihi) elle aura 4 chapitres et après il y aura ma nouvelle fanfic, je vous annonce déjà le titre : « 4 vies pour un espoir ». **

**A très vite, bisous bisous !**


	41. Remerciements

Bonjour à tous, et oui me voilà pour les derniers mots sur cette histoire pour remercier les reviewers anonymes. Je tiens à vous remercier tous, je viens d'atteindre ma 400e review pour cette histoire et je peux vous dire que ça fait plaisir, vraiment ! 400, c'est énorme. Bon peu par rapport à d'autres mais je suis contente de moi et merci à vous !

Et deux mercis spéciaux que je n'ai pas fais dans mon dernier chapitre – honte à moi – le premier à Emilie (VesperL maintenant sur ff), ma beta, mon amie qui m'aide, me corrige et m'écoute parler très – trop – souvent de ma fic. Merci. Et à ma 2è beta, Aude, qui me corrige et me donne son avis précieux !

Pour les 2 filles, pour moi elles vont à Serpentard mais à chacun d'imaginer ce qu'il veut xD

Passons aux reviews anonymes !

**Anas :** merci beaucoup ; contente que tu ais aimé ! Pardonnable pour le manque de review mais oui il faut en mettre plus ! Enfin ta review me fait vachement plaisir alors merci xD

**Scpotter :** merci beaucoup ; oui pour moi elles vont toutes les 2 à Serpentard, à chacun de faire son choix ! A bientôt alors J

**Guest :** pas de soucis et merci beaucoup, à bientôt !

**Guest :** merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas trop où je trouve l'inspi, de tout et de rien ! A bientôt !

**Rose :** merci beaucoup ; en espérant te revoir !

**Laet67 :** merci beaucoup ! Serpentard pour moi aussi xD

**Lily P. Wooz** : merci beaucoup !

**Claire :** merci beaucoup, contente que tu ais aimé tout ça dans ma fic, ça me fait plaisir !

**Vict3m22 :** merci beaucoup !

**Camiiille :** Merci beaucoup ! Comment ça j'écris autres choses que ces fanfictions ? A bientôt j'espère !

**Guest (Camille) :** merci beaucoup… une suite ? Pas possible, elle est belle et bien terminée ! A bientôt !

**Clemmy **(review chap 20) : merci beaucoup ! en effet, pas trop pratique mais en avoir une, c'est mieux que rien ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer d'autres couples !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je répondrais toujours !**


End file.
